Fractured Existence
by Daemon of Wrath
Summary: He stained his hands in the blood of his father, his friends, his brother. All to protect who is most precious to him. As his life ebbs away, he has been given a second chance. A chance for redemption. A chance to prevent the deaths of many. A chance to heal. With the end of his former, fractured existence as Ludger Will Kresnik, comes forth the birth of Victor vi Britannia.
1. Chapter 1

The moment his feet touched the ground, the corrupted armor that Ludger had donned so many times before encompassed his body, blood red light flowing between the cracks. "What are you going to choose!" his other self demanded of him, charging at him in full speed. Ludger was conflicted. On one hand, this was the last Waymarker needed to reach Canaan. This was the last obstacle to bring an end to the corruption of the world. He needed to defeat this opponent, for the sake of everyone he cared about.

But...

'This is Elle's father...' Ludger thought, the grip of his spear tightening. 'He's me... this is how I would turn out... But... he did that to protect Elle...' He shut his eyes closed, waiting for the impact to strike him. 'No... I can't! I won't do this! For God's sake, this is...!'

"I won't... I won't kill myself!"

Ludger's voice reached Victor's ears, and the man gritted his teeth. 'So... this is your...' he thought, just stopping short of Ludger. Then, he did something that shocked everyone. Victor grasped the tip of his other self's spear and stabbed it into his own body. Ludger's eyes widened, and Elle felt something wet fall down her tears in great force. "You can't... afford to... hesitate..." Victor gasped in pain, the spear embedded deep into his chest. Slowly, piece by piece, his Chromatus was breaking apart, dispersing into black wisps. "You have... to protect her... from now on... You... are me... You'll... protect her..."

Ludger's shock did not leave him, and felt Victor's hands pull the spear out. At the tip was a black cog that spun in darkness. The man felt all of his strength leave him, and his body fell to the ground. Elle screamed for him, running to his side. Ludger was too shocked to say anything, he just continued to stare at the man.

"No, Daddy!" Elle screamed desperately, tears flowing down her face. Victor's mouth curled into a smile, his gloved hand, so stained with blood, reached to caress her cheek. Every time he looked at her, the image of his wife, Lara Mel Marta, flowed back into his mind, her smile radiant enough to brighten the room.

"Don't cry... Elle..." he told his little girl, his body slowly becoming numb. He had been so angry then, so full of hate when he heard their proposal to offer Elle to the Prime Dimension. How could they? She was just a little girl! They were his friends! They should have tried to protect her! And yet... even Julius sided with them. He still remembered when the agents came to his house, demanding he hand Elle over. His response was their death, even that snake bastard Rideaux. His rage blinded him then, and by the time he snapped out of it, he found Bakur's corpse on the other end of the spear.

"No... Daddy... please..."

After Bakur's death, Victor left Spirius, taking Elle and Lara with them, hiding away from the world. He didn't expect his friends to find them so easily, and nor did he expect them to still cling to the belief that he should forfeit Elle to save their own skin. Once again, he felt rage. They were at the lakeside when it happened, and this time... Victor knew what he was doing. Jude was the first, his chest cut to ribbons, and then it was Leia, her head smashed into the ground. Alvin stood in front of Elize, his back riddled with holes. A gaping hole was where Rowen's heart should have been. Elize's body had been bisected, her legs no longer apart of her body. Julius had a spear lodged in his skull. His body was trembling, blood splattered everywhere.

He almost didn't hear Lara's horrified screams when she saw the bodies of his closest friends laying around them. It was only a few months after that she had passed away, leaving only Elle. He tried to raise her the best he could, to keep her safe. He didn't care what happened to him. Becoming a catalyst was not what he was concerned about. It was his daughter's safety that mattered.

'Why?' he questioned himself as he began to sing his family's tune, feeling Rolo's head rubbing against his pale skin. 'Why... did we have to be born into this life?'

When Elle saw his body slowly starting to crumble away, her sobbing grew. "NO! DADDY! DADDY, PLEASE! GET UP!" she screamed and pleaded and begged, but there was nothing anyone could do. He couldn't help but smile, nodding slightly to his true self. Ludger stiffened, but gave a grave, yet determined nod. The cog shattered, revealing it's white splendor.

'I killed Bakur, my friends, and even my brother...' Victor thought, recalling his life up to this point. He was cherishing these last few moments with his daughter. He didn't care if his life was nothing but a sham. He didn't care if his daughter was not real. He did not care if this world was a copy. To him... this was all he needed. 'I did everything... for her...'

He felt a tear stream down his cheek, darkness overcoming him with each passing second. He would vanish, and his world would be gone. And yet... he knew she would be alright. After all, he would be with her... the real him... her REAL father.

'I was willing to destroy the world for her...' Victor, formerly called Ludger Will Kresnik, thought as he heard the sound of his world shattering at long last, taking him along with it. 'I... have no regrets.'

...

...

...

**"If you had the power to destroy the world, and create it anew, would you become a God... or a demon?"**

"Wh-wha...?!" Victor gasped. His eyes snapped open. Shock and confusion marring his face. What happened? He was supposed to die. No. Rather...he was supposed to no longer exist, fallen into the abyss of time.

"How is this possible?! Where am I?" He demanded.

**"You...are in my domain..."** The entity answered.

Victor looked up to the source of the sound, only to witness the empty darkness surrounding him shatter into an entirely new setting.

He stood on a golden brick platform, marble pillars standing tall and proud were stationed at either side of his, leading down to the steps behind him. In front of him was the most beautiful sunset he had ever scene. The very sight of it rekindled joyous moments of the past; when everything was peaceful and serene. The platform stood high in the sky, breaching the clouds and reaching the heavens.

"Where...is this...?"

**"As I have said before, you are in my world: The World of C..."** The entity, now sounding as the meld of a multitude of voices, responded.

"C?" Victor asked. Was that the being's name?

**"Indeed it is."** The voices answered, reading the man's thoughts. **"More specifically C...The Great Spirit of the Soul."**

"Great spirit...of the Soul...?" Victor questioned. His face then hardened. "If you really area Great Spirit...Then you would know of Origin and his trial?!"

**"Ah yes..."** The entity remembered. It had been so long since he has heard those words, as Origin had chosen to test humanity, performing the Soul Purification process by himself, despite the burden he would be placed under. **"Origin, the Great Spirit of the Void...It's been so long since I have last seen him and Chronos..."**

"Why have you brought me here?!" The raven haired man demanded. "I was supposed to have disappeared. My soul was meant to go to Canaan to be purified!"

**"I have brought you here to give you a choice..."** C answered.

"...A choice?"

**"Yes. If you had the choice to start over...would you accept?"**

"Start...over...?" Those very words had been his intended wish to give to Origin. One that would've granted him a truly peaceful life with his family in the Prime Dimension.

**"Yes. Allow me to show you..."** C called forth a series of images, all of them showing the life of the one individual who became his World's Messiah...

Victor couldn't believe what he was seeing. The whole world around him began to unravel itself, revealing so many images. The first was a child with black hair and violet eyes, his fists clenched together as he glared at out the ruined city in front of him. Pile of rubble stretched out as far as the eye could see. "I swear... I swear Suzaku, so help me! I will one day... OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!" the boy vowed, anger seeping through his body. A brown-haired boy saw the boy's expression, and became crest-fallen, as if saddened to see his hate.

**"W-what... is all of this?"** Victor asked, startled.

**"Fractured Dimensions..."** C began to explain to the bloodstained Kresnik. **"...are not the only realms of existence. What you see is a world unlike your own. Spirits cannot interfere with this world, as they do not carry mana lobes, but neither do they have the access to Spyrix technology, which harms us..."** The world shifted again, this time it showed the boy who was much older, dressed in what looked like a uniform, completely black with gold trims. His face was handsome, his hair grown out to the nape of his neck, and his features regal. **"In this world, a nation known as Britannia began to dominate the world, conquering country after country. Their might was formidable, for they possessed a powerful weapon... a Knightmare." **Blasting through a ruined wall was what looked like a humanoid machine, steel colored purple with crimson shoulders and a black torso, armed with a rifle.

** "They strip the rights, country, and history of those that have been trampled underfoot by their hand... not even their name is spared. However, there was a young boy who challenged the state of this world."**

"Say... how should a Britannian who hates Britannians live his life?" the boy asked whimsically, the Knightmare vanished as if it was never there. A group of soldiers stood in front of the boy, their guns at him. Victor watched the boy carefully, studying him like a hawk. "What's the matter? Why not shoot? You're opponent is just a school boy. Or, perhaps, you finally realize..." his hand fell from his face, and Victor's eyes widened when he saw the left eye shift from violet to red, a strange symbol in the form of a bird with curled wings.

**"Behold, a power that rivals even Chromatus..."** C told Victor. **"The Power of the King... Geass."**

"The only ones who should kill... are those prepared to be killed." The boy looked the soldiers in the eye, defiance and strength burning brightly. "Now I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you. All of you..." The symbol shifted, flapping its wings and diving straight into the eyes of the soldiers. "Die."

It took only a second before the soldiers began to laugh madly, aiming their guns at their jugulars, promising a quick death. "Happily, your Highness!" the soldier shouted in glee. "FIRE!"

Victor almost couldn't believe what he saw. "**That boy is a prince of Britannia, but he had chosen to defy the will of his country."** C continued. **"His holds the Absolute Power to compel anyone to follow any order he gives them."**

"I don't understand..." Victor shook his head, glaring at everything around him. "Why are you showing me this?! What does this boy have to do with me?!"

**"Because... he is like you."** The bloodstained Kresnik's eyes widened. "**He was willing to throw away everything he built... everything he created... for the sake of one little girl."** The scene around him changed again, this time to what looked like a lavish, yet plain living room. The boy was at a table, dressed in casual clothes, sitting beside a girl with long hair. Victor's heart ached when he saw that her eyes were closed, and that wheels were attached to her chair, which was metal instead of wood. "I wish the world were a gentler place..." the girl said softly to the boy. He could only smile, taking her hand into his. "When you can see again, I'm sure it will be... Nunnally."

**"She is the boy's sister..."** C informed him.** "She lost both her sight and her legs... To him, that girl is the world."** The world changed, and this time, a new figure stood before Victor, in the middle of a crowd, standing before the humanoid machines, the Knightmares. He was adorned in a high-collar cloak that hugged his body, the tips stretched out and curled almost like the wings of a bat, a one-piece purple suit underneath the cloak with gold tailings. At the neck was a white cravat, but what surprised Victor was the mask. It was black steel that covered the entire head, bearing five prongs that resembled a crown, and a purple orb where the face should be. Around the orb was a gold mark, a much wider version of the avian symbol that appeared on the boy's eye. "I am... Zero!"

**"He took up a mask, and fought against the world... all to create a new world, one where his sister could find peace."** C showed him one final image, one that shook Victor to his core. It showed the black haired boy, and the masked figure, Zero. The latter had a purple sword in hand, the blade poking out through the boy's back. **"However... in the end, he sacrificed his own life to bring about that world. To that end, he became a demon to the world."**

Victor said nothing. C was indeed correct, this boy was much too like him. 'He was only a boy...' he gritted his teeth, fists clenching. 'And yet... he made the same mistakes I had done...'

C showed him the boy's life story, from beginning to end. **"Allow me to ask you this, Ludger Will Kresnik..."** Victor flinched from having been called by his old name. **"If you had the power to destroy the world, and create it anew, would you become a god... or a demon?"**

"Neither." he answered. "The Chromatus only knows how to bring an end to a world. That boy... Lelouch... he is the one that creates new worlds in their place."

**"Well said... I have yet to repay that boy for saving my life, as well as the souls that dwell here... I represent the collective subconscious of man, thus I am all of those that dwell within this world."**

"And why did you bring me here?" Victor asked, growing impatient.

**"Tell me, would you desire a second chance?"** C asked him, startling him. **"To fix the wrongs you have done? To ensure that this boy does not repeat the same mistakes?"**

Victor was silent.

**"If you were reborn... would you protect that child?"**

...

"...yes."

**"If you wielded the power of the Chromatus... would you destroy the world for his sake, as you had done for your daughter?"**

"Yes, I would."

**"Then, answer me... Victor..." the world returned to its original state, back to the orange-tinted domain. "Would you choose to defy Britannia, to create a better future?"**

"I would!" Victor shouted.

In the end, there was silence.

**"…..Very well then. Ludger Will Kresnik, you have affirmed your decision with resolution. But I warn you…..once you restart your life, you will no longer possess any memories of your previous existence. Are you willing to part with such things?"**

"…..Yes. I am!" Victor shouted in resolve.

**"Then it is settled…..!"** The clouds of C's World parted, revealing a pillar of white light, slowly inching closer toward the fractured Kresnik, whose body was now encloaked in an ethereal glow. **"You shall be reborn...as Victor vi Britannia!"**

Victor closed his eyes, letting the words sink in. He would be reborn in a new world. A world without Spirits. A world without spyrix. A world without fractured Dimensions. A world without the burden of Origin's Trial.

In silence, Victor's physical form slowly dissipated into a orb of crimson light with a white sphere reminiscent of a cog in the center. It was soon swallowed up in the shining pillar.

The die had been cast.

The wheel of fate set in motion.

Zero Hour is approaching once more...

To be Continued…..

**Preview:**

_"You've got spirit, I'll give you that. In fact, it reminds me of the Black Knight of Britannia." Then, just as quickly did it appear did the smile turn into a malicious smirk. "However..."_

_"Mindless murder?" Lelouch shook with rage, glaring at one of the people of the country that made his and his brother and sisters' life a living hell. "Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!"_

_"Agreed." Victor nodded. "You keep saying that you're a Holy Empire, but you stoop so low as to use chemical weapons? If anyone is committing mindless murder, it's you bastards."_

_"...Lelouch? Victor-niisan?"_

_The two stopped, their eyes widening. Finally, Victor recognized the voice, and stared in wonder. "It can't be..." he whispered as the solider dropped the gun and removed his helmet, revealing a youth with brown hair and green eyes._

_It was..._

_"S-Suzaku?"_

**I would like to Thank Demons Anarchy of Pride for his help with this chapter. I highly advise to check out his stories. They are all awesome. You rock man!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the author of many great stories such as Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset, Code Geass: Miraculous Birthday, Code Geass: Lucian of the Paradox, Infinite Stratos: For Answer, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, RWBY's Reaper, TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon, Tokyo Ghoul: Black Dove, Fractured Reality, Those that Defy Fate, Tokyo Ghoul DxD, Other Self Online, and many, many more! I recommend all his stories! **_

_**I am truly grateful for his help in making this story possible! You are the best man!**_

_**And now…..we give you…The next chapter!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 1: The Zero Hour Approaches**

The year is 2017 of the Imperial Calendar. It had been seven years since the Holy Empire of Britannia had invaded the country of Japan, taking away its freedom, history, culture, rights, and even its name. Its whole existence, reduced to a mere number: Area 11.

...After the invasion came to an end, everything was like the end of a nightmare, yet also a prelude to despair that would come. The people of the defeated Japan, the newly named Elevens, mourned their losses, and buried the dead. Somewhere near the port in Kyoto, four children stood around, huddled together while a nearby soldier, acting as guard detail for the children, performed a salute in front of a bonfire, where the corpses of his friends slept for eternity. The first child was of the same nationality as the man, having brown curly hair and soft green eyes. Two of the four had similar features, bearing midnight black hair and purple eyes, the girl sitting next to the younger girl and the brown-haired boy, who blushed at seeing her face, while the boy just stood around and watched. He had a dark expression on his face, his hands clenched tightly until a hand came to his shoulder. Surprised, he looked to the side and saw the oldest of the children looking at him with a small, reassuring smile. His hair was slightly darker than theirs, and his eyes were more pronounced than the brown-haired child's, also carrying a yellow ring in them.

The boy said, staring at the older boy for a few seconds before looking ahead at the ruined city. All sorts of emotions rushed through him, causing his body to shake with the strongest of them all... rage. "I swear..." he muttered icily. The older boy and the others looked at him strangely, as his purple eyes were hidden by his bangs. "I swear... Suzaku... Lyoko... Big brother..." When he lifted his head, the older boy's face became serious, the brown-haired boy's crest-fallen, and the girl's eyes filled with sympathy as she heard the words of her twin's vow. "I swear God, so help me... This Britannia..."

"Will be obliterated!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Play: Nevereverland

Artist: Nano

**[Long ago, inside a distant memory,]**  
Victor, standing by himself, gazes into the empty night sky.

**[There is a voice that says]**  
A light glows behind him, which makes him turn to see. His eyes widened upon seeing his past memories.

**[Do you believe a world of happy endings?]**  
He sees one scene was where he led his life as Ludger. But it shatters. He turns to his memory of meeting Lara. But it shatters. He turns to the memory of his daughter Elle, as a baby with Lara. But it shatters. He sees himself killing his friends. It shatters.

**[Even when the road seems long,]**  
His memory of sending Elle to the Prime Dimension. It shatters. His memory of being killed by Ludger. It shatters.

**[Every breath you take will lead you closer to]  
**His memory as Victor vi Britannia, the Black Knight of Britannia, shatters. As the fragments clear, Victor looks onward to see his siblings and friends waiting for him. He smiles and runs toward them  
**  
[A special place within]**  
Victor, smiling in response, runs over to them.

**[Your Nevereverland]**  
The joyful scene cracks straight down the middle.

As the music begins to play, the crack grows, and within the untouched areas, shows Victor and Lelouch in their respective outfits, slipping on their masks as shadowy figures appear behind them. The screen finally shatters, and the title appears.

_**Fractured Existence**_

**[I wake up]**  
A picture of the vi Britannia family sets ablaze, the flames spreading to the entire area.

**[A siren keeps beating at my eardrums]**  
In the middle of the embers were two figures: Lelouch and Victor.

**[I stifle this scream to death]  
**Their images become replaced by their second identities: Zero and Nemo respectively.

**[Without knowing anything]  
**Standing behind them are the Black Knights, the core members all present while a few shadowed figures were amongst them.

**[I hold on to only my heartbeat]  
**Both Zero and Nemo hold pictures of their true family: Nunnally, Lyoko, Sayoko, and Suzaku, but they were blown out of their hands.

**[And fall into the trap of reality]  
**The scene shifts to Pendragon Imperial Palace. Shadowing it are Charles zi Britannia and four other figures, three male and one female.

**[I won't regret]**

The scene resumes with Lelouch, Victor, Lyoko, Nunnally, Suzaku, and a white haired boy having a cheerful time together eating dinner.

**[I gaze at the piled up, torn apart picture of the future]**  
In a darkened room, a single ray of light shown down on a lone picture frame, a crack on the glass. A hand picks up the item. The image zooms out to show it to be Victor.  
**  
[I hold my breath]**  
Upon peering into the scene within the frame, Victor gasps in surprise.

**[In my head]**  
A single tear cascades down his cheek.  
**  
[The hands of my rusted memories]**  
It shows Victor in a life already lost. One where he, Lara, Elle, Jude, Milla, Alvin, Leia, Rowen, Elize, Teepo, Gaius, and Muzet all stood together, smiles on their faces. However, the picture soon crumbles to dust.

**[Turn]**  
Victor lets the sand slip through his fingers.

**[Round and round]**  
He stands up, turns, and walks into the light shining behind him. In his shadow trailing behind him, was the outline of his fractured Chromatus form.

**[As I close my eyes]**  
The scene transitions to a battlefield, with the Black Knights clashed with Britannian forces.

**[There is no mark left behind, no noise spilling out, no destination]**  
The Guren Mk II, with Kallen piloting eradicates an opposing Knightmare with the Radiant Wave Surger. The Gekka Pre-porduction type, piloted by a boy with white hair, followed the same actions.

**[I know that this is what I want, this is what I need]**  
Nemo, in his Knightmare, the Kresnik, cuts down two enemy Knightmares with its MVS dual blades before turning to shoot down another with its twin handguns.  
**  
[The afterimage that is repeating even now]**  
Suzaku, in the Lancelot, combats the opposing foes. Its swords clashing with those of the Kresnik's.  
**  
[We who have a wounded past]**  
The scene shifts to a split screen. Both Lamperouge brothers stood back to back, leaning against the wall that divided them. In Lelouch's hands is a Black pocket watch. In Victor's was a cracked Gold pocket watch.

**[Are, without being healed]**  
Both brothers walked away, their shadows trailing behind them. They passed by mirrors, their reflections displaying their respective Revolutionary Personas. Behind those personas were Shadows that possessed some cog-like features.

**[Already shutting away]**  
The two brothers met up once more with their precious siblings, Nunnally and Lyoko.

**[Such uselessly revolving, unchanging days]**  
The four Lamperouge siblings, Suzaku, and a white haired teen were dragged by the Student Council for a group photo. Everyone was in the midst of playful banter, trying to stay still for their picture to be taken.

**[So now]**  
Once everyone settled down, the timer on the camera fell to zero, creating a flash.  
**  
[This is what I desired]**  
The scene zoomed out, showing a picture-perfect memory screenshot of everyone smiling happily. Possessing no fear, no ill-will, just pure joy and peace.  
**  
[My Nevereverland]**  
The final scene shows the masks of Zero and Nemo lying on a desk. Next to Zero's mask is a cracked Black King Chess piece. Next to Nemo's mask is a gold pocket watch.

XXXXXXXXX

In the Britannian Residence- Tokyo Settlement, seven years after the war, a dark gray truck was speeding along the roads, fleeing from its pursuer in the helicopter.

"This is alpha three! Target is traveling from delta twelve toward delta fourteen at a speed of eighty kilometers per hour." The aircraft pilot spoke through his communicator.

"CCB all mobile units. Deploy from 4-5 to 4-2. All units take 288! I want the target in tact!" The transceiver responded.

Inside a mansion within the settlement, flat screen television was on with a news report detailing an explosion incident that occurred.

"Here's video footage of yesterday's terrorist bombings in Osaka." The female announcer spoke. "The secretary reported fifty-nine casualties in this incident. Eight Britannians and fifty-one others."

In front of the screen was a timer used in chess matches. The one on the right counted down to zero before the buzzer went off, the exact moment the television shut off.

Inside the room was a well dressed man wearing light gray pants, a navy blue vest, and burgundy jacket. He had neatly combed brown hair and a split mustache. Opposite of him was an elderly man wearing tan slacks, a dark gray vest, and a white buttoned shirt. Wire framed glasses rested on his nose; his gray hair was balding at the top. Surrounding them were several men in black suits with sunglasses on. The overhead lamp illuminated the chess set between them, the match having been started long ago.

The elderly man gasped in surprise as his timer ran out, sweat dripping down his face.

"You're out of time." The guard next to him spoke. "From here on, you will make your moves every twenty-seconds.

The well dressed man opposite to the elder focused his icy-blue eyes on the task of filing his fingernails with a smug expression on his face. The man blew on his thumbnail, the one he just finished filing, before his face broke into a confident smirk. "Very well, I'm game."

The old man was horrified. He gulped. Anxiety slowly taken over.

However before things could continue, the doors to the room slowly opened, revealing three figures.

"Hmph, did your substitute arrive?" The man with the nail file asked in a mocking tone.

"Haaaa….ha…..Thank heaven I'm saved…..Are things going well in school?" The elderly man sighed in relief as he stood up to greet the newcomers.

"What have we here…..schoolboys?" The other adult smirked in amusement. Their forms were shadowed from the light at their backs, but as the first two approached, their featured became distinguishable. One of them was tall and rather lanky teenager. He possessed a handsome face with midnight black hair and violet eyes. The behind him was a young man around the same age with blue hair that was covered by his white motorcycle helmet. The third one remained back, leaning against the door frame.

"Well look at this….a noble…." The raven haired teen spoke with a false smile.

The man tapped the bejeweled end of his nail file on the table top. "I envy you kids today. You have so much time on your hands….time for regrets. So what's your name boy?" He grinned.

"…Lelouch…Lamperouge….."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! You can't win this one, its impossible, right?!" The motorcyclist exclaimed upon seeing the layout of the chess pieces. Both sides were positioned in a stalemate.

"Rivalz….." Lelouch spoke to his friend without averting his gaze on the table. "…..When do you think we should leave in order to make it to our next class?" Lelouch asked his friend.

"Uh….twenty minutes if we bust our humps."

"Then be sure you drive safely on the way back….. I would like you to step outside and get our ride ready."

"Eh? But we just got here! Plus I want to see!" Rivalz tried to argue.

"Rivalz….!" The man by the doorway spoke, getting the teens attention. While most were unable to see his features due to the shadow, Rivalz immediately recognized the tone, and could tell what would take place. After looking back at his friend, the blue haired teen quietly stepped out.

The adult tapped his file in impatience. "I'll need nine minutes…." Lelouch said as he sat down in the chair that was previously occupied by the old man. "By the way, about yesterday?"

"Understood sir….We'll discuss it later." The balding man nodded.

"Nine minutes….?! You only have twenty second per move!" The noble retorted as the timer beeped.

Lelouch quietly picked up the black king chess piece. "Enough time…."

The noble raised an eyebrow. "You start with the king?...Ahahahahahahaha!" He broke into laughter.

Lelouch just gave an empty smile.

Merely a few minutes later, the noble dropped his ornate nail file. His eyes were as wide as saucers, disbelieving of the fact that he had lost to a school boy in a game of chess.

"Now then, since I won fair and square, you have to pay your end of the bargain." The Violet-eyed teen spoke calmly. The man opposite of him grit his teeth, his fist clenched. But his expression shifted into a mocking smile.

"As if I would be paying some commoner." The noble sneered. He snapped his fingers and several men in black suits burst through the doors into the chamber. They trained their weapons, which were just standard security batons, at the two.

"Now you have two options…..leave without the money, or deal with my security. Choice is yours." He spoke with arrogance laced in every word as he leaned further back into his chair while resuming filing his finger nails.

Lelouch's expression darkened at the sheer hubris the man before them was displaying. Although, it was something he shouldn't be surprised about. He had faced several nobles who refused to uphold their end of the deal and try to force them away. Key word being 'try'.

Before any of the guards could even try to have at it with the boy, a tall, intimidating figure stood in front of them. The noble had seen him, but this was the first time he got a look. Like the teen, he had a handsome face, as if it were marble, his hair black as the feathers of a raven and hiding his right eye, but one could see the green eyes that peered out, carrying a yellow ring within then. He wore a black buttoned shirt with leather suspenders, a red tie hanging around the collar, complete with slacks, and snuggled inside his trouser's pocket was a round, golden watch. "Sir," the older man, Victor Lamperouge, stated with a cold voice. "I will kindly ask you to honorably fulfill your end of the bargain. Or there will consequences." His tone was tense, and for emphasize, he cracked his knuckles.

"I refuse to be ridiculed by a snot-nosed school boy and some nobody!" The wealthy adult snarled. "Get those vermin!" The men complied as they charged at the duo. Victor just grinned in response, readying his fists.

XXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Lelouch and Victor walked out of the Mansion, a check that represented the winnings was held by the former. Behind them were the unconscious bodies of the guards, now beaten bloody with the aristocrat lying face down on the floor, foaming at the mouth, but still alive. Although, it was unlikely that he would remember what transpired due to the metal tray that was thrown and smacked him in the head during the commotion.

"So how did it go guys? Rivalz asked, leaning on a blue motorcycle.

"Same as usual Rivalz." Lelouch answered.

"So how many did Victor beat up this time?" The blue haired teen grinned knowingly. He was aware of what Victor does to those who try to use force to 'escort' him and Lelouch away. Suffice to say, the Motorcycle fanatic was both awestruck and fearful of Victor's fighting capability.

"Fourteen." The older male responded. "By the way Lelouch, eight minutes and thirty-two seconds? That's a new record for you."

"He also didn't have much time to move either. As as opponents go, nobles are tepid." Lelouch answered. "They are just over-privileged parasites, that's all."

"That I agree." Victor nodded.

"Then why don't you challenge one of the Elevens? They're nothing like us Britannians, am I right?" Rivalz offered as they stepped outdoors.

The three stopped at they stared at a news screen, showing the destruction of the terrorist bombing.

"What are they trying to prove by killing innocent people?" A pedestrian questioned. Victor silently grits his teeth.

'_They kill because Britannia had taken everything away from them. I doubt you would even make the effort to try and understand them.'_

"Those Elevens terrify me…." Another bystander spoke.

The image soon faded with the Imperial Family Coat of Arms taking its place. "We apologize for the delay, now royal highness, Prince Clovis, third Prince of Britannia will address the nation…."

Appearing on the screen was a man in his mid twenties. His golden blonde hair fell neatly to the base of his neck. His eyes blue eyes held a solemn glow, which matched his expression. He wore a royal purple suit and white cape draped around his shoulders.

The Lamperouge siblings failed to stop themselves from scowling upon whom appeared: the Viceroy, Clovis la Britannia.

"To all my imperial subjects…." Clovis announced. "Including of course the many cooperative Elevens that choose to serve the Empire of Britannia!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're not Elevens!" A red haired girl growled as she watched the speech. "We're Japanese!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you not see my pain?" Clovis made the movement of clutching his heart. "My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart!" He shut his eyes as if he were about to cry. "The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However, as ruler of Area Eleven, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one! Our virtuous battle, to protect the well being of one and all! Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty….."

The announcer's voice spoke. "A moment of silence please…"

'What a ham...' Victor rolled his eyes.

The trio was at the parking lot, Rivalz getting on his motorcycle while Lelouch checked the parking meter. Victor was putting on his helmet. "Well aren't you gonna join in?" He asked.

"Nope. It won't do anything." Victor shook his head.

"Aren't you?" Lelouch questioned back.

"Heh, it's…..kind of embarrassing…" he admitted.

"And I agree with you. Besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life, now will it?"

"The dead will remain dead, no matter what happens….." The elder Lamperouge agreed.

"Dang! That's dark you guys."

"It's all about self-satisfaction." Lelouch turned to the news screen with Clovis on screen, taking a moment of silence. "Doesn't matter how hard you try….You can't do it….No way you can change the world…"

Victor frowned, recalling the promise his younger brother made so many years ago. He could remember Lelouch's eyes at the time, so full of rage, bitterness, resent, and hatred. Far more than what a young, ten year old boy should've had. The elder Lamperouge was fully aware that those flames of hatred could not be quelled, no matter how much time has passed.

"You know, we should probably get going guys; otherwise Shirley's going to have a fit going to have a fit." Rivalz brought up, knowing their friends' reaction would be if they knew what they were doing…..again…..

"Indeed." Victor spoke up, taking a glance at his pocket watch. "By the way, you two have about eight minutes before your next class."

"Say what?!" Rivalz panicked. "Come on Lelouch, Victor! We better haul it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

As the three were on the road in Rivalz's motorcycle, Lelouch couldn't help but mull over the current situation of his family.

_'It's been seven years since Britannia invaded... and both me and my brother have been living a life... a life filled with lies. No one other than our friend from childhood, Milly Ashford, knows the truth about who we are, and who we used to be. As far as everyone at school knows, I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, a brilliant, lazy high school student, and my brother, older than me by two years, is a caring sibling working part-time at a local restaurant. Lyoko, my twin sister, and our youngest, adorable, and most cherishable treasure, Nunnally live in a clubhouse the Ashford family loaned to us. Lyoko is the exact opposite of me: smart, athletic, and the envy of all women because she can eat so much, yet never get fat. Nunnally is the sweet, kind girl you know would never hit a fly, or knew how to do anything even remotely cruel or harmful._

Even if it is a lie, we haven't found ourselves in despair. But... how long before this lie crumbles? How long will it be before someone recognizes us? How long will it be... before people found out that we are royalty?

_It has been years since our mother died...and it was deemed that her death was due to the work of terrorists. But both Victor and I knew it was a lie...There was something more going on. And...that man...avoided the truth and abandoned us!'_ Lelouch's face twisted slightly into a frown, something not missed by his brother, who was in the second side car.

"...uch..."

_'But it wasn't a total loss...It was due to that I was finally able to meet my first and true friend...Suzaku...'  
_  
"...elouch..."

_'I wonder how he's doing now...? We haven't seen each other in so long...'_

"Hey Lelouch...!" Rivalz yelled, snapping him out of his contemplation.

"H-huh? What Rivalz?" The violet eyes teen asked.

"Finally, you're back to reality. I was trying to get through to you for a while." He chuckled. "SO why did you start with the king during the match?"

Lelouch closed his eyes and let out a small grin, as if he knew he would ask that. "If a King does not lead...how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

"What's up with that?" his friend asked him, smiling slightly. "You planning on running a company or something?"

Lelouch chuckled at the very thought of becoming a big-time CEO while Victor hid his cringe, an image of a burly man with a stone face and a red coat entered his mind. "No way, ambitions like that will ruin your health."

"Yeah? Well Lyoko would tell you otherwise...I wonder how she's doing right now?" Victor thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at Ashford, a group of four girls were eating lunch, deep in conversation.

"Hey, where's Lelouch?" A girl with copper red hair asked as she ate her lunch. She had a beautiful face with jade yellow eyes that seemed to glow faintly. She was wearing a school uniform that consisted of a light yellow blazer, white buttoned shirt, green tie, and black e also wore navy knee socks and black dress shoes. Her name was Shirley Fennett.

"He went off somewhere with Rivalz..." The girl facing her responded. She had wavy, bronze-gold hair that stopped at her shoulder and gray blue eyes. She too possessed a curvacious figure and had a mischievous smile on her face. her name was Milly Ashford. "Maybe it's poker this time?" Milly was fully aware of her friend's gambling exploits.

"They seem to forget that they're on the Student Council!" Shirley argued. "And they're off gambling for money! Lulu may be smart, but he wastes his brain on stupid things." She took a bit of her lunch. "If only he applied himself at school he would get high grades!"

"You know how my brother is Shirley..." The other girl facing her responded as she munched on her tomato cupcake. She greatly resembled Lelouch, only her midnight black hair was much longer, falling down to her waist, her features more feminine, as well as possessing an equally voluptuous figure to her blonde haired friend. She was Lyoko Lamperouge. "He just finds school boring."

"I know, but still. He could at least act like your other brother, Victor. At least he's more responsible."

"You do know that Victor is actually with Lelouch in the gambling, right?"

"WHAT?!"

"It's true..." The female Lamperouge said as she finished her cupcake before picking up another to eat.

"How can you let your brothers do this Koko?!" Shirley demanded, using the nickname she had for the girl.

"They have their reasons..."

"Like what?..." The swimmer interrogated.

"..." Lyoko remained silent as she munched on her third cupcake after finishing her second.

"How many of those can you eat?"

"T-that's not important!" Lyoko shouted defensively, her cheeks lightly tinted as her hands went down to her stomach.

Milly giggled, eyeing her form. "You know, it's almost cute how you're the exact opposite of Lelouch. You actually put effort into school work, plus you're the star member of the track team!" her eyes began roaming down Lyoko's slim form. "I can name hundreds of women who would kill to eat as much as they want and never get fat..."

At this, Shirley pouted and crossed her arms. "Why can't Lulu follow her example?"

At this, Lyoko sighed. "In the words of our older brother, Victor, 'he hates any and all activities relating to PE.'" she shook her head. "Why didn't me and Suzaku try harder...?"

"Huh?" Shirley realized what she said. "Who's Suzaku?"

"A good friend of my brother and me. He really helped us out seven years ago." She said proudly. She remembered her first friend fondly, how they possessed so much in common, and how her brother called him 'a damn exercise nut'. Just thinking about him brought a smile to her face.

"Oh?" Milly caught that smile Lyoko had. "Looks like Koko has a crush..." Her grin resembled the Chesire Cat's.

"Wh-What?! I-I-It's not like that at all!" She blushed heavily.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, a brown-haired youth with soft green eyes sneezed violently, nearly losing his grip on his helmet. "Is someone talking about me?"

"404! What the hell are you doing! Get your ass moving and get ready!" A commanding voice ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Youth saluted.

Once the boy was on the move, he quickly put on his helmet, but before he did so, he took a small glance at the photograph in his hand that was crumpled up from having been shuffled inside his pocket for so long. It showed him and four others, two boys and two girls. Three of them had black hair, and the other, a girl with her eyes closed and placed on a wheelchair. Two of the three black-haired children had purple eyes, the most beautiful he had seen, while the other, the oldest of them by two to four years, had green eyes with a golden ring.

"Lelouch...Victor...Nunnally...Lyoko...I swear I will find you all again..." The boy whispered in determination before placing the photograph in his pocket, right next to an old pocket watch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, back with Rivalz, Lelouch, and Victor, the drive was going along smoothly until a loud honking sound came up from behind them. "Bwuh?!" the blue-haired teen looked over his shoulder to see a large truck riding up from behind them. "AAAAH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Victor scowled, leaning over and grabbing the controls. "Hold on tight everybody!" he shouted as he moved the bike out of the truck's path.

Inside the truck, the driver scowled. "Dammit, watch where you're going, you idiots!" he cursed before he swirled the wheel around. Unfortunately, he didn't realize where he was going, but his crimson-haired companion did. "No, not that way!" He didn't understand it in time, as the truck swirled down the lane and slammed right into the building.

Up on the highway, Rivalz sweat-dropped slightly at the sight. "Uh... was that our fault?"

"How should I know?" Victor asked as he hopped out. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm fine..." Lelouch groaned, rubbing his side from the sudden change in the bike's movements, leading up to his ribs slamming into the car. "What was up with that?"

"Who knows?" Rivalz said before he looked at the power gauge in his bike, and groaned. "Aw, man, the power's cut!"

Lelouch was about to respond when he caught something flowing out of the open compartment atop the truck, akin to green whispers. "What the..."

"Lelouch?" his older brother asked out in confusion, walking up beside him before he frowned. "Wait, what is that?"

"Hey, Rivalz, check this out."

"Hey...over here!" Before the blue haired youth could respond, Lelouch turned right to see people gathering to speculate the scene. Both he and victor could hear the clamor of gossip from the spectators, some even taking out their phones to grab a visual shot.

"Maybe someone oughta go help." One of them said.

Victor scowled. 'Idiots. If you think someone should, why don't you?' This was why he held such people in contempt. People like them do nothing but desire results. That is not how the world works.

"All those idiots..." Lelouch muttered. He turned to face his brother, who nodded as if understanding. The two removed their helmets and tossed them into Rivalz's side car before heading down to the truck.

"Hey wait!" Rivalz tried calling them back.

Unfortunately, the teen's words fell on deaf ears as the brothers sped down the lane and ran up to the truck. "You check the driver, I'll see about up top!" Victor said, to which Lelouch nodded in understanding.

The elder of the two climbed up on top of the ladder while Lelouch went to driver area. Steel beams were barring his path, leaving entry impossible. Trying to move a beam, Lelouch grabbed one of them and pulled, but was unable to. "Hey, are you alright?!" he called out, trying again.

Victor stood atop the roof, looking for anything that could help him and his brother get the people out of there when he noticed something lying inside of the storage area. It resembled some kind of capsule with metal rods sticking out of it. "The hell?" he muttered. "Hey, Lelouch, any luck on your end?" he called out his brother, hoping he was having better luck.

"No, nothing!" he responded back, much to the elder sibling's disappointment. "Do you see any way inside?"

"Other than from up here? No, I-"

...it's you...

"What...?" Victor stopped after hearing the voice that seemed to echo inside his head. He looked around, trying to find its origin, only to see nothing.

"Are you alright Victor?" Lelouch asked as he climbed up to his brother.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." He nodded.

...I finally found you, my...

Once again, Victor head a voice echoing within his head, only slightly louder. He looked around again, and saw faint green wisps slowly flowing out of the capsule inside the truck.

"Hey, are you in there?!" Lelouch called out, leaning forward. Victor felt a slight rumbling beneath his feet, and before he could warn his brother, the truck lurched forward, forcing the in as the truck backed out.

The two fell and landed on the metal floor. They rolled forward before sitting up.

"Stop! We're in here!" Lelouch called out. But they were pressed against the wall from the truck turning.

As the truck sped away...Rivalz spoke, mostly to himself. "So, would you call that a hit and run?"

As the vehicle was back on the road, Victor and Lelouch pulled themselves on their feet. "You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside too." The younger Lamperouge said.

"Yeah, this was reckless on their part. Let's see if we can climb this." Victor gestured tothe large metal canister.

"Okay..." but before they could even move, an authoritative voice rang out from outside the truck.

"Stop the vehicle!" Victor's eyes widened as he and Lelouch looked at each other, recognizing that sort of tone anywhere. "Give yourselves up now, and you'll have the right to defend yourselves in court!"

"The army?" Victor muttered, looking at the capsule. "Then, we're in a truck hijacked by terrorists..."

Lelouch scowled. "Great, just freaking great!"

"What do we do?!" the driver asked, panicked as he looked at his companion. "That's the army!"

"Did you already forget?!" the woman asked hotly as she removed her cap, revealing a red headband around her forehead and cold, sapphire eyes. "That's why I'm here!"

"If we jump out, we have the choice of breaking our necks or getting shot." Lelouch deducted.

"A lose-lose situation." Victor agreed.

"I can try calling..." Lelouch stopped himself as he and his brother hid themselves as they a door opening. They saw someone walk past them. It was a girl with short red hair that seemed to defy gravity at the back and a red headband. She took off her jacket to show herself clad in a brown and red shirt and brown shorts. She had arm bands that were light in color and reached halfway up her biceps.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azaba route?" She asked.

"Kallen, why don't we use it here?!" the driver shouted back, only for the now-named Kallen to retort back.

"If we did that, it'll be a blood bath!"

"Tch-you're right...!"

The girl passed by the two, not noticing them as she walked straight into the back portion of the truck. Lelouch's eyes narrowed down on her, gears whirling in her head. "Does she look familiar?" Victor asked.

"Yes I've seen her before..." The younger brother responded.

"From school maybe?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, with Rivalz...

"C'mon Lelouch! Victor! Where are you?! We gotta get to school!" He was near the scene of the incident, trying to look for his friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back to Lelouch and Victor...

To the two's surprise, the back part of the truck opened up to reveal something that made Victor's eyes widen, recognizing the metal frame due to his mother's teachings. "That's a...!"

The military fired off more warning rounds, hoping to get a rise out of the terrorists. However, they didn't expect the back portion of the storage area to open up. A red anchor shot right out of it, slamming right into one of the helicopters. The pilot's recognized it immediately, and paled. "A-a slash harken?!"

They finally got a look of what was inside. It was a Knightmare with a dark torso, the rest of it colored light pinkish red. Its face split open into four parts, revealing a black sphere with multi-colored rings spreading out from it. "A Knightmare!"

Inside the cockpit was the girl from earlier, Kallen. "You people should know what this badass mother can do!" she cried out as the Knightmare, a fourth-generation Glasgow, leaped out of the truck and unto the street, long suspenders with wheels falling from it's ankles. It fired off another pair of slash harkens, destroying another helicopter.

"Crap, these people are really terrorists!" Lelouch scowled, making a break for the exit, only for it to close in his face. Victor, on the other hand, took the time to admire the girl's skills, having been trained to pilot a Knightmare himself when he was younger, courtesy of his mother.

"Well, I don't know about you," the older Lamperouge sibling said. "but I'd rather take my chances with a group of terrorists over the military."

"...You have a point." Lelouch agreed. He understood that the military would just keep firing until the terrorists were incapacitated, which could lead them to get killed in the crossfire.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Kallen in her Knightmare took down another helicopter, a new voice resounded.

"The rest of you back off. I'll take care of this guy." A new aircraft appeared, carrying a new Knightmare. It was built similarly to the Glascow, but it possessed a gray torso, purple limbs and head, and dark red shoulders and face. It was a fifth-generation Sutherland. "I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrap heap." It's pilot spoke as the aircraft released the Knightmare. Just as Kallen fired a slash harken at it, the opposing knocked it away. "An over the heap Glascow is no match for a Sutherland!"

Just as Kallen fired off some rounds off the gun attached to the Glasgow's wrist, the purple machine evaded it easily. The pilot, a young man with teal blue hair swept and styled neatly with orange eyes, wearing a black and blue pilot suit with gold tailings. "Not to mention a filthy Eleven who scorns the compassion of our beloved Emperor!" Jeremiah Gottwald said as he rushed forward, a steel baton emerging from the Sutherland's wrist. Kallen recognized it as a Stun Tonfa.

"Kallen, run for it!" the driver, Nagata, screamed at her via comm-link. "Let's meet up later! No point if the both of us get killed!"

"But-!"

Her voice was cut off as Nagata swirled off, a stream of bullets pounding against the truck from a Sutherland that appeared in front of it. "Simple minded-Eleven." the pilot, a woman with long silver hair tied back with golden eyes and dark skin said with a smirk, knowing she had hit a fatal wound. Kallen scowled, about to rush off to help Nagata, but found herself against the Sutherland. She tried to fire off another slash harken, but the anchor would not remove itself from the Knightmare. "It's stuck?!" she cried out in disbelief.

Jeremiah smirked. "Second-hand junk!" He rushed forward with great speed, ramming the Stun Tonfa into it's arm. Kallen immediately seized the opportunity, and detached the arm. The dislocated metal limb exploded, creating a giant cloud of smoke, allowing her to get away. Jeremiah didn't pursue, seeing as how she and her companion were already done for, but strangely, he found a smile of nostalgia spread across his face. "You've got spirit, I'll give you that. In fact, it reminds me of the Black Knight of Britannia." Then, just as quickly did it appear did the smile turn into a malicious smirk. "However..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tch...no cell phone reception; we're out of range." Lelouch clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Judging from the darkness and road surface we must be driving along the old subway lines."

"They must be headed for an exit somewhere in the Ghetto. Getting out now would be dangerous." Victor continued the train of thought.

"Still..." Lelouch closed his eyes, deep in thought, before opening them. "Okay, I got it. I'm not big on the military but we should take their protection." His fingers wrapped around a communicator. "If we give them a terrorist communicator...Oh, wait I forgot..."

"Forgot what?" Victor asked, frowning slightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, a large man with dark skin and an orange monacle was stomping out to the field when someone stood right in front of him. "Aha..." Bartley stood back a bit, recognizing him as Lloyd Asplund, head technition of the A.S.E.E.C special corps unit that was funded by the Second Prince, Schneizel el Britannia. Lloyd was a young man with steely blue hair and cold, yet sparkling bright blue eyes with glasses over them, dressed in a white labcoat with an armband around his bicep. "W-what are you doing?" Bartley asked, slightly spooked by Lloyd's actions.

"Looking at a man who blundered." Lloyd answered with a Cheshire like grin. "You really screwed this one up. Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go, and you can find their hideout, too." Lloyd spun around on his heel, turning to the woman behind him. "Congratulations! Your reasoning was spot-on!"

The woman was quite young, slightly younger than Lloyd, with chin length dark blue hair, wearing the standard military uniform with the same armbad as Lloyd's. "I-it's just, I found it strange, that's all..." she stammered.

Bartley didn't have time to deal with these antics. He was already walking on a thin line as is. "Alright, what is the special corps wants?" he asked, wanting to get straight to the point."

"Oh, nothing much..." Lloyd waved his hand in a jovial matter. "We'd simply like to assist, that's all."

"Assist?" Bartley repeated, confused.

"Correct, because it's data I want."

"Um, excuse me..." the woman, Cecile Croomy, spoke up. "Just what exactly did they steal?"

Bartley avoided eye-contact. "Chemical weapons..." he told them. "In other words... poison gas."

XXXXXXXXXX

"The terrorists are hiding in the subway system. You're mission is to retrieve what was stolen. Investigate the old subway system that runs through the Eleven residential district in the Shinjuku Ghetto." As aircrafts hovered over the designated area, soldiers in black and gray suits lowered themselves down using cables. Their identities concealed by black helmets that doubled as gas masks. "Report in the moment you spot them. Recovery of the target will be handled by us, the Royal Guard! You people bear the Honorary title of Britannians now but you were born Elevens. Therefore the stench of these monkeys oughta be a familiar one." The soldeirs broke off and scattered in various directions. One went down into the subway entrance before him. If you want to earn the right to carry arms, then show some results!" Back at the aircraft, the commander, a middle aged man with dark blue hair, sideburns, and goatee and gray eyes, with a scar under his right eye barked the orders. He wore a red captain's uniform, showing he was the head of the Royal Guard. "This is an opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia!"

"Yes! My lord!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Back with the driver of the truck, Nagata, he gripped his shoulder tightly. Blood stained through the coat, and out from the shoulder. His vision was blurry, unable to see what was ahead of him. The truck lurched forward, the tire falling right through a collapsed part in the railway, causing smoke to build up around them. One soldier stopped in his tracks, hearing the noise further in the station, and went to investigate. Nagata gritted his teeth, unable to feel his arm at this point. "Please... Ohgi..." the man said as his finger pressed the small button along the dashboard. "Find me..."

Once the button was pushed, the compartment opened up, much to the surprise of the two siblings. "W-what the...?" Lelouch stammered, confused for a moment as he looked around outside. "It's a train station... I think we're in the ghettos, judging from how much bad shape this place is in." he noted.

"Lelouch, help me out over here!" Victor called out from behind. The violet-eyed turn to see his older brother hauling a man out from the driver area. "He's bleeding out! Help me with the wound!"

"R-right!" Lelouch quickly ran over to the two, ripping off a piece of his jacket and tying it tightly around the man's arm. "He's probably unconscious from the blood loss..." Lelouch said as he stood up. "We should get out of here. I really don't want to take my chances with the army finding us."

"Agreed." Victor nodded, hoisting the man up onto his back and slinging his arms over his shoulders. However, just Victor stood up, Lelouch was suddenly knocked to his side, sliding all the way back to where the Glasgow emerged. "Lelouch!" Victor cried out in panic before turning to see a figure in a military uniform. "Are you... a Britannian?" he said slowly, eyes narrowing into a glare.

The soldier said nothing, instead he dashed forward to deliver a hard strike. However, Victor proved to hold more experience than he did, moving swiftly to the left, despite the extra weight he carried on his back. Moving out his leg, he caused the soldier to stumble, forcing him to the ground. The soldier performed a summer salt, and quickly stood up and twirled around, aiming a gun at him. "That's enough mindless murder!"

Something in Victor's mind clicked, hearing that voice somewhere before. It was deeper with a familiar tone... but where had he heard this man's voice? No, not a man. He sounded young, maybe his brother and Lyoko's age. Seventeen, eighteen maybe.

"We're not terrorists!" Lelouch shouted, standing back up after he shrugged off his dizziness. The soldier appeared to ignore him, and focused his attention on Victor.

"Planning on using poison gas?" the soldier asked with a hostile tone. "Don't play dumb with me!"

"Shut up!" the soldier leaped back to outside the truck, evading a strike from Lelouch. "If that's poison gas, then it was made in Britannia, wasn't it?" The soldier stopped, finally getting a better look at the two. He gasped in shock, his eyes wide beneath the helmet.

"My god..."

"Mindless murder?" Lelouch shook with rage, glaring at one of the people of the country that made his and his brother and sisters' life a living hell. "Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!"

"Agreed." Victor nodded. "You keep saying that you're a Holy Empire, but you stoop so low as to use chemical weapons? If anyone is committing mindless murder, it's you bastards."

"...Lelouch? Victor-niisan?"

The two stopped, their eyes widening. Finally, Victor recognized the voice, and stared in wonder. "It can't be..." he whispered as the solider dropped the gun and removed his helmet, revealing a youth with brown hair and green eyes.

It was...

"S-Suzaku?"

"Guys...It's me..." The young man, now named Suzaku, smiled. Memories recalled themselves within the minds of both brothers. Of the times they all shared when they first arrived in Japan, all the way to the time when they were separated after the Britannian invasion.

"You..." Lelouch finally spoke. "...You became a Britannian soldier...?"

"Yeah and what about you two? You guys are-"

"What are you saying?!" Lelouch cut him off.

Suddenly, the metal canister next to all of them glowed brightly before it started to open. The locks placed all over it were undoing themselves, steam rising.

Lelouch and Victor were taken by surprise. But Suzaku reacted quickly and shoved gas masks over their mouths one was the spare he carried, the other was the one he wore was wearing previously.

'Suzaku…..why would you endanger yourself to save us?' Victor thought as he realized what happened.

Victor's train of thought, however, came to an abrupt halt when the capsule fully opened. What was inside was not colored smoke, like they had expected. "That's... not poison gas..." Suzaku said in surprise. "What is it?"

The light show finally died down, revealing something they never expected: a girl.

To be continued...

**Preview:**

_"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you...Die!"  
_

_ "Once you get inside this big beauty, everything will change, both you and your world!"_

_ "I want payback for getting dragged into your war."_

_ "Well then..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the author of many great stories such as Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset, Code Geass: Miraculous Birthday, Code Geass: Lucian of the Paradox, Infinite Stratos: For Answer, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, RWBY's Reaper, TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon, Tokyo Ghoul: Black Dove, Fractured Reality, Those that Defy Fate, Tokyo Ghoul DxD, Other Self Online, Code SURVIVOR, and many, many more! _**

**_I highly recommend all his stories! _**

**_I am truly grateful for his help in making this story possible! You are the best man!_**

**_And now…..we give you…The next chapter!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**Chapter 2: The Rise of Demons**

The girl emerged from the capsule, her long lime-green hair flowing elegantly in all directions. Her features as fragile and graceful like a dolls. Her attired was a white straight jacket, part of reached to cover up her nose and mouth.

As the glow from the canister died, the bubble that contained the girl had popped, the liquid dribbling off her slender frame. She opened her eyes briefly, revealing them to be yellow like butter.

"That's..." Victor's eyes widened briefly, the gears in his head beginning to turn. This woman... she felt so familiar... but... why was that?

Once the light died down, the woman's eyes closed once more, her body becoming limp.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kallen, you alright?"

"Yeah, I was able to escape in all of the confusion. I'm sorry, but I lost the communicator back in the truck."

"Well, don't worry about that, at least the Glasgow's circuits are usable."

"Yeah. Anyway, I think it's poison gas, like intel said."

"And Nagata?"

"I don't know. I think he escaped underground."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, so tell me, Suzaku..." Lelouch said as he undid the bindings on the girl's outfit. "Poison gas? This girl?"

"I swear, I was just told what was in the briefing." Suzaku answered, just as confused as the rest of them as he undid the last of the bindings, releasing the zipper hold on the legs. "Victor-nii-san, how is he?"

"He'll need some blood, but other than that, he will be fine." Victor answered, tending to the man's injuries. "It looks like what hit him was a bullet, likely from a Knightmare rifle."

"You can tell?" the Eleven youth asked, surprised as he looked at the green-eyed older Lamperouge. Lelouch chuckled slightly at this. "I forgot, you don't know. Victor knows quite a bit about Knightmares, mostly because of mother."

"Darn right I do." Victor nodded with pride. "I really enjoyed the lessons she gave me. Knightmares are really interesting."

"Especially when you're fighting them, right?" Lelouch cracked a grin.

"You know me so well, little bro."

"Then, you know how to pilot one?" Suzaku asked him curiously. Victor nodded, smiling a bit. "I've only piloted a Glasgow, but I know my way around them."

Just then, the group was encased in light, forcing them to shield their eyes. "Stinking monkey!" Victor narrowed his eyes, seeing several figures in military outfits standing in front of them, all of them holding a gun. "Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you!"

"Um, but sir!" Suzaku ran up to his superior. "I was told this was poison gas..."

"How dare you question orders!" The blue haired commander barked angrily.

'This is bad...' Lelouch thought, his eyes shone of slight anxiety. '...poised in a situation...that would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed...'

'Dammit! Why did they have to find us...?' Victor mentally growled. He then looked to the Japanese man they were tending to, then to the girl. '...this is a hazardous situation.'

"However..." The commander continued. "...in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient." He brought out a gun from behind him and held it by the barrel out to Suzaku. "Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist."

Victor and Lelouch's eyes widened in sync, while the man was beginning to stir awake. "S-sir, they're just civilians who were caught up in this!" Suzaku tried to reason with the man, looking over at the injured man. "They had no idea he was-"

"Kill them, that's an order." the commander demanded. Suzaku visibly grimaced, looking back at them.

"Nrgh..." the man groaned, blinking drowsily as he looked up at the scene. "...What is...?"

"...No, I can't." Suzaku finally said, much to the surprise of Victor and Lelouch. "I won't do it. I will not shoot a civilian. Besides, sir, you can't execute a criminal without giving them a fair trial. That's why..." the brown-haired youth smiled, looking at the two people he considered to be his best friends. "I can't follow your orders."

"...Very well."

Shock and horror were too weak of words to describe Lelouch and Victor when the commander pressed the muzze of the gun at the soldier's back and pulled the trigger, a bang echoing through the area.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch and Victor cried out. The browned haired teen fell forward limply, the other soldiers behind the commander training their guns on the siblings. The blue haired man held a grin of pure arrogance the whole time.

"Well Britannian schoolboys, not a good day to cut class! Collect the girl, after you've secured her, kill those two!" He ordered.

"Yes, my lord!" The soldiers responded.

Lelouch's mind was still frozen from seeing his best friend getting killed right before his eyes, while Victor's mind was a raging storm, cursing the man who killed his surrogate younger brother.

As all this occurred, the girl slowly opened her eyes.

The wounded man growled as he slipped his hand into his pocket. 'They would gun down even their own kind to hide their mistakes...' he thought bitterly as he took out what looked like a switch. "Death to... Britannia..." he muttered weakly. "Long live... Japan...!"

As soon as he pressed the button, the entire front portion of the truck exploded.

The soldiers shielded themselves from the blast, which was seen throughout the Ghetto as a large plume of smoke had risen.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Play: Nevereverland

Artist: Nano

**[Long ago, inside a distant memory,]**  
Victor, standing by himself, gazes into the empty night sky.

**[There is a voice that says]**  
A light glows behind him, which makes him turn to see. His eyes widened upon seeing his past memories.

**[Do you believe a world of happy endings?]**  
He sees one scene was where he led his life as Ludger. But it shatters. He turns to his memory of meeting Lara. But it shatters. He turns to the memory of his daughter Elle, as a baby with Lara. But it shatters. He sees himself killing his friends. It shatters.

**[Even when the road seems long,]**  
His memory of sending Elle to the Prime Dimension. It shatters. His memory of being killed by Ludger. It shatters.

**[Every breath you take will lead you closer to]****  
**His memory as Victor vi Britannia, the Black Knight of Britannia, shatters. As the fragments clear, Victor looks onward to see his siblings and friends waiting for him. He smiles and runs toward them  
**  
****[A special place within]**  
Victor, smiling in response, runs over to them.

**[Your Nevereverland]**  
The joyful scene cracks straight down the middle.

As the music begins to play, the crack grows, and within the untouched areas, shows Victor and Lelouch in their respective outfits, slipping on their masks as shadowy figures appear behind them. The screen finally shatters, and the title appears.

_**Fractured Existence**_

**[I wake up]**  
A picture of the vi Britannia family sets ablaze, the flames spreading to the entire area.

**[A siren keeps beating at my eardrums]**  
In the middle of the embers were two figures: Lelouch and Victor.

**[I stifle this scream to death]****  
**Their images become replaced by their second identities: Zero and Nemo respectively.

**[Without knowing anything]****  
**Standing behind them are the Black Knights, the core members all present while a few shadowed figures were amongst them.

**[I hold on to only my heartbeat]****  
**Both Zero and Nemo hold pictures of their true family: Nunnally, Lyoko, Sayoko, and Suzaku, but they were blown out of their hands.

**[And fall into the trap of reality]****  
**The scene shifts to Pendragon Imperial Palace. Shadowing it are Charles zi Britannia and four other figures, three male and one female.

**[I won't regret]**

The scene resumes with Lelouch, Victor, Lyoko, Nunnally, Suzaku, and a white haired boy having a cheerful time together eating dinner.

**[I gaze at the piled up, torn apart picture of the future]**  
In a darkened room, a single ray of light shown down on a lone picture frame, a crack on the glass. A hand picks up the item. The image zooms out to show it to be Victor.  
**  
****[I hold my breath]**  
Upon peering into the scene within the frame, Victor gasps in surprise.

**[In my head]**  
A single tear cascades down his cheek.  
**  
****[The hands of my rusted memories]**  
It shows Victor in a life already lost. One where he, Lara, Elle, Jude, Milla, Alvin, Leia, Rowen, Elize, Teepo, Gaius, and Muzet all stood together, smiles on their faces. However, the picture soon crumbles to dust.

**[Turn]**  
Victor lets the sand slip through his fingers.

**[Round and round]**  
He stands up, turns, and walks into the light shining behind him. In his shadow trailing behind him, was the outline of his fractured Chromatus form.

**[As I close my eyes]**  
The scene transitions to a battlefield, with the Black Knights clashed with Britannian forces.

**[There is no mark left behind, no noise spilling out, no destination]**  
The Guren Mk II, with Kallen piloting eradicates an opposing Knightmare with the Radiant Wave Surger. The Gekka Pre-porduction type, piloted by a boy with white hair, followed the same actions.

**[I know that this is what I want, this is what I need]**  
Nemo, in his Knightmare, the Kresnik, cuts down two enemy Knightmares with its MVS dual blades before turning to shoot down another with its twin handguns.  
**  
****[The afterimage that is repeating even now]**  
Suzaku, in the Lancelot, combats the opposing foes. Its swords clashing with those of the Kresnik's.  
**  
****[We who have a wounded past]**  
The scene shifts to a split screen. Both Lamperouge brothers stood back to back, leaning against the wall that divided them. In Lelouch's hands is a Black pocket watch. In Victor's was a cracked Gold pocket watch.

**[Are, without being healed]**  
Both brothers walked away, their shadows trailing behind them. They passed by mirrors, their reflections displaying their respective Revolutionary Personas. Behind those personas were Shadows that possessed some cog-like features.

**[Already shutting away]**  
The two brothers met up once more with their precious siblings, Nunnally and Lyoko.

**[Such uselessly revolving, unchanging days]**  
The four Lamperouge siblings, Suzaku, and a white haired teen were dragged by the Student Council for a group photo. Everyone was in the midst of playful banter, trying to stay still for their picture to be taken.

**[So now]**  
Once everyone settled down, the timer on the camera fell to zero, creating a flash.  
**  
****[This is what I desired]**  
The scene zoomed out, showing a picture-perfect memory screenshot of everyone smiling happily. Possessing no fear, no ill-will, just pure joy and peace.  
**  
****[My Nevereverland]**  
The final scene shows the masks of Zero and Nemo lying on a desk. Next to Zero's mask is a cracked Black King Chess piece. Next to Nemo's mask is a gold pocket watch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the G-1 Base...

"They got away?! And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?!" Bartley yelled into the communicator.

"Uh, forgive me my lord." The blue haired commander apologized from the other side. "The blast was mainly directed upwards but-"

"How the hell do you think I only told you people about this?!" Bartley interrupted.

"W-we'll continue the investigation." With that, the transmission ended.

"Hm...The plan has moved into the next phase..." Clovis mused from his throne.

"B-but you're Highness!" Bartley interjected, his eyes wide. As much as he disliked Elevens, he knew that something like that was just far too extreme. Human lives were valuable, after all. However, there was also another reason. If the Shinjuku Ghetto was destroyed beyond repair, then...!

"If anyone finds out about her, I'll be disinherited." Clovis said coldly as he stood up from his throne. "As Clovis la Britannia, third prince of the Empire, I command!" he swiped his arm in the air, his eyes blazing. "Destroy Shinjuku Gehtto! LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"

Upon this order, Several Sutherland Knightmares launched from the Royal Transport, with the sole purpose of carrying out their majesty's orders.

The people of the Ghettos screamed in terror as they fled from the oncoming threats. However, a man with a single leg was unable to react in time as a Sutherland appeared, immediately firing at any one in sight. The man didn't even have time to cry out as he was gunned down, his wooden crutch in splinters.

XXXXXXXXXX

"W-why are they doing this?!" An elderly man wondered in shock as he watched the helicopters fly by from the window of his home.

"Dear let's go!" His wife urged as she held their belongings in her arms. The husband immediately followed after her.

However, when they opened the door, they were greeted with gunfire, the walls, window, and table behind them were now splattered with blood.

"Okay, let's sweep the next floor." The soldier said to his companion as they finished the job.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The populace here are nothing but disgusting vermin who can't even become Honorary Britannians!" Bartley told the officers over the com-link. "Wipe out every last one of them!"

Among the soldiers piloting Knightmares was Jeremiah, who was overjoyed at the order, evident by the grin on his face. "Naturally..." he said, his golden eyes gleaming in pleasure.

"Supervisor Jeremiah, General Bartley requests that you handle Section 3..." one of the military advisers in the G-1 told him, only for Jeremiah to rebuke his statement, enjoying himself in the bloodshed.

"Bartley has staff officers!" the teal-haired man said arrogantly. "I haven't had this much fun on the front lines in ages!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Lloyd groaned in disappointment. "Not there?" he whined, looking at a Knightmare painted white, hidden beneath a tarp. Cecile nodded, though she did not look as disappointed as her boss did. "It appears he's gone to the front lines."

"Ah, just our luck..." Lloyd sighed, twirling the Ignition Key of the Knightmare around his finger. "We steamrolled our way in, but we don't have a Devicer to use it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Back with the Lamperouge siblings, they were running through the Ghetto subway tunnels, the deafening sound of gunfire and explosions surrounding them. The girl ran along side them due to her free legs while Victor had the Japanese man's arm slung over his shoulder.

However, the girl tripped over a piece of rubble and fell. Victor tried to help her up but Lelouch remained.

"What the hell are you?!" He demanded. The girl opened her eyes to look at the boy, his hand pressed against his face, still unbelieving of what transpired. "This chaos is all your fault, isn't it?!...Not only that but Britannia has...Britannia killed Suzaku...!"

The girl did not react. Victor looked down in regret for not being able to help any of them. The Japanese man remained silent as he watched the Britannian boy.

Even though they reflected past events, they knew they should not remain for long. They continued their advance, Victor moving slowly so the man wouldn't resume bleeding again while Lelouch and the girl followed suit. They soon came across a stairway that led to the surface.

The younger Lamperouge sibling shot a look at his brother, who nodded. Victor carefully placed the man on the ground, propping him against the wall.

"Stay still, you shouldn't move a lot due to that wound." he told him.

"Why...is a Britannian like you helping me...? An Eleven Terrorist...?" The man questioned back.

"Would I need a reason to help someone in need? It doesn't matter if your an Eleven or whatever. You're human, just as much as we are."

"Also..." Victor said, looking the man straight in the eyes. "We of all people know... just what kind of Hell Britannia brings."

The man's eyes widened in shock. He had no reason to trust these people; after all they were Britannians, the same people who robbed him of his wife and daughter. However, he saw the same sort of sadness, the same sort of pain and anguish that everyone who suffered at the hands of Britannia had in his eyes.

"My name is Victor." the green-eyed Lamperouge said, introducing himself to the man. "This is my younger brother, Lelouch."

"...Nagata."

"Nagata," Victor asked, looking over at the woman. "Did you know that she was your cargo?"

"No, we didn't..." Nagata shook his head. "We thought... it was poison gas."

"Poison gas?" Lelouch frowned. "What were you going to do with it? Use it on the Britannians?"

Nagata chuckled mirthlessly before wincing in pain. "Oh, don't I wish... But, no... Our leader... Naoto... he said we should show the world what Britannia was really like... It was supposed to be an easy job..." Nagata visibly cringed, the grip on his arm tightening. "But... because of some idiot's screw up... Naoto..."

Victor's expression softened, understanding of this man's loss of a friend. "Take it easy Nagata..."  
He placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll go get help. Lelouch."

"Right." Lelouch then faced the girl. "You stay here." Both he and Victor proceed to crawl up the stairs remaining low to avoid detection. However, when they reached the top, they ducked into hiding once more.

A man in a suit was running nearby the stairway before he was shot and killed by the soldiers. On the staircase, both Lamperouge teens faced their companions and gave them a gesture of silence, telling them someone was above them.

"Report..." The same blue haired commander ordered on the surface.

"We found only Elevens here sir." The soldier responded.

The commander scowled, his eyes scouring the entire warehouse. "And you're sure? This is the entrance to the subway system?" he asked, to which he received a nod. "Very well, let's go."

Lelouch breathed a silent sigh of relief, about to move upwards with his older brother when they both froze, the high-pitched wailing echoing around the warehouse. "They wouldn't..." Victor heard Nagata say, his eyes wide in horror. "They wouldn't dare...!"

The cries were silenced with bullets. Lelouch looked at the soldiers, absolutely horrified by what he saw, while Victor's eyes were shut closed, his fists curled tightly. "Dammit..." he cursed while Nagata sobbed, tears running down his face.

Then, to their horror, a familiar ring echoed. Lelouch's eyes went wide, immediately snaking his hand into his pocket, and turning off his cell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at Ashford, Shirley looked at her phone, scowling fiercely. "That jerk hung up on me!" she hissed angrily. "I can't believe it! The nerve of him!"

Lyoko, on the other hand, was frowning, crossing her arms over her chest with a hand at her chin. 'This is strange... They should be back by now...'

XXXXXXXXXX

"You couldn't turn off your cell?!" Victor whispered harshly to his brother. That single call just signed them off to their deaths.

"Hey, it wasn't deliberate! How was I to know someone would call at a time like this?!" Lelouch quietly argued back.

"At least put it on vibrate!" But both siblings and the girl, who was right next to them, were pulled up by Britannian soldiers. Nagata was fortunately hidden by the shadows in the lower floor so he wasn't seen, but held his breath to avoid detection. Although, he couldn't help but feel guilty to see Victor, the man who went as far to treat his wounds, be captured as well. On the ground floor, the girl was held back by two of the soldiers as the rest held the two males by gunpoint after shoving them against the wall.

"What an appropriate location for terrorists to meet their end." The commander sneered at the two.

"You scum...!" Lelouch growled.

"Well, you did well for students, but that's to be expected. You two are Britannian after all." He continued.

"You bastards...!" Victor snarled. He was getting sick and tired of people saying that just because they were Britannian, they were superior in every way. It grated his nerves, this very idea of racial superiority. It doesn't matter the ethnicity of a person, or where they're from, or who they are, they are still human like everyone else, dammit!

"Unfortunately, my clever young friends..." The man aimed his gun at them. "You have no future."

Just as the man pulled the trigger, the woman ran in front of Lelouch, her arms stretched out. "They mustn't die!" she cried out before the bullet found itself in her head. Victor and Lelouch's eyes went wide with horror as she fell to the ground as nothing more but a lifeless heap, blood leaking out from the hole in her head. "Y-you shot her!" the younger Lamperouge said, horrified as he kneeled down.

The soldier shrugged his shoulders, unaffected by the loss. "Our orders were to bring her alive, if at all possible. How about this? We'll give the following report to our superiors: we tracked down the terrorist's hideout and killed them all. Unfortunately, the hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, school boys?"

'How can this be happening...?' Lelouch thought, mortified by the events that were quickly transpiring. 'I haven't had a chance to do a single thing with my life... and now... it's gone in a heartbeat... first Suzaku was killed... then this girl... and now, I'm going to be killed... and so is Victor... Nunnally...!'

'It... it can't end like this...!' Victor scowled, his fists trembling. Anger began to fill his body, rage burning in his eyes. Memories were flashing by, but he ignored them. The images were like what you would see on an old TV, fuzzy and out of focus. 'Power... if only I had power...!' Victor thought, not realizing the faint glow from his pocket watch. 'Power so strong that it could let me do anything... I don't give a damn what the risks are... if power is everything, then is being powerless nothing but a sin?! Power... Give me power!' The glow became brighter, and an image, clear and sharp, flowed in his mind. It showed an older version of him with a woman he had never seen before, holding a girl, no older than two.

They're names were... They're names were... They're names were...!

'Give me the power to DESTROY THE WORLD!'

The moment the dead woman's hand coiled around Lelouch's wrist, the glow engulfed Victor's entire being.

"Do you want power?"

Victor's body suddenly went rigid, his pupils dilating. The whole world around him seemed to come to a startling halt, the soldiers no longer moving, and the expressions frozen in their smug faces. He could hear a woman's voice, the woman that had jumped in front of her brother to save his life.

...No, that wasn't accurate. She saved Lelouch vi Britannia... the brother he had in this new life.  
Victor's head throbbed as memories washed themselves into his mind like a torrential flood. He received mental visions of himself in a past life. Where he traveled with, fought alongside with, and forming close bonds with what he came to know as his friends. However, he also recalled the pain these visions brought. He had stained his hands in blood; the blood of his enemies, father, brother, and friends. He had committed these atrocities in order to ensure the safety of his own daughter. But it was not meant to last. One particular memory remained within his head, how he fought with the Real him before killing himself. Out of all this, he was able to recall the names of the two females from his vision.

'I... remember it now...Lara...Elle...' he thought as the woman continued on, though he could tell that she was speaking to someone else. Her hand was coiled around Lelouch's wrist, and his eyes were slowly fading from purple to red, sparks dancing around in his irises. "You appear to have a reason... a reason to live. I propose a contract. If you accept this power, you accept its conditions, and will live unlike any other human."

He knew what she was referring to. He recalled the Great Spirit C's words about this power, the absolute power that rivaled the Kresnik family's curse, the power to bring an end to a world. "You will live in a different providence, a different time... a different live. Be warned, Lelouch vi Britannia, for if you accept this Geass, the power of the King will forever sentence you to a life of solitude."

"Are you prepared for this?"

'No...' Victor's body seemed to glow brightly, though it glowed the brightest in his pocket... where he watch sat in wait for its master to call upon it. 'I won't... let the past repeat itself!'

When time resumed, the soldier's cocked their guns, but were surprised when they saw Victor standing before them. "Allow me to ask you all something..." Victor said, removing his pocket watch from his trousers. "If you were given the power to change the world, would you become a god, or a demon?"

The leader of the soldiers gave a condescending grin, and aimed his gun at Victor. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked smugly. "I would rule this world as a God!"

Victor smiled, and lifted his arms up. Lelouch stood up before him, his hand covering his left eye. He knew why. It was where the mark resided, the power to compel all to obey him without question, without consequence. "Wrong answer." he told them, the devil's grin forming as he gripped the pocket watch with both hands.

And then, in the blink of an eye, the soldiers witnessed something unbelievable. A blast of light encompassed their vision for a few seconds, but when it died down, there was only the student, a dark smile forming on his face. It was then that the captain realized that his brother was gone, and looked around.

His eyes widened. "W-w-w-w-w-what in the hell?!"

His subordinates all lay on the ground dead, and in the center of it all was Victor, except with changes. His arms were covered by black armor, reaching up to the forearms with cog-like protrusions on the elbows, and red lines glowing along the sides. Two red marks were found on his face, one on either side, and the yellow rings in his emerald eyes were glowing. In his hand was a double-sided spear stained with blood. "W-what are you...?!" the captain shouted, firing his gun.

Victor didn't even move, and with nothing but a quick swipe of the lance, the bullets were knocked away. The captain took a step back fearfully, hearing Lelouch's voice from behind him in a condescending tone of his own. "He's your better, Britannian." The captain turned to see Lelouch, his hand gone from his face. In his left eye was the avian symbol Victor had seen before, and with it, a grin befitting that of a devil. **"Now, I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you... Die."**

The bird removed itself from Lelouch's eye, and dived into the captain's orbs. Red rings formed around them, and a psychotic grin formed on his lips. "Happily, your Highness!" he shouted aiming the gun to his jugular, and pulling the trigger.

He fell to the ground, blood leaking from his neck.

The two brothers looked at each other, standing in silence, but then matching grins formed, and spoke in unison.

"Well then..."

On this day, two demons were born, one stained with blood, bearing the power to destroy worlds, and another with the power to make all bow before him.

Zero Hour has arrived.

Victor dispelled the power he had called upon, a power he had not felt in over twenty years, and the spear and armor vanished along with the lines. "Looks like I wasn't the only one to receive a gift." Lelouch noted before looking at the dead woman. "But... why would she...?"

"H-hey..." Victor looked over to see Nagata carefully walking up the steps, holding his arm. "Are you..." he trailed off when he saw the corpses of the royal guard, his eyes large as he looked at the two of them. "...Do I even want to know how you killed the Royal Guard?"

"Probably not." Victor answered as he stepped over the corpses and looked at the woman. He kneeled down, and looked her over. 'So... this is C.C...' he thought, recalling her from the past that the Great Spirit showed him. 'I wonder... how could my memories have been restored? And, how was I able to use my Chromatus again? Moreover...' he looked at his hand, still carrying his golden pocket watch. 'Why is it here?'

"Victor?" Lelouch's voice brought him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. "Is something wrong?" Victor shook his head, standing back up. "No, it's nothing." he told his new younger brother before looking at the still shocked Nagata. "How's your arm?"

"...Been better." Nagata said sheepishly. "Anyway, I think we should get out of here. I don't know about you guys, but I really don't want to be caught by soldiers around these guys." he tapped his foot against one of the bodies. Victor nodded in agreement.

However, just then, something smashed through the wall, causing smoke to enter the warehouse. "Hide!" Victor hissed. Nagata, startled, nodded and quickly hid behind one of the crates.

As the smoke subsided, the culprit was revealed to be a Sutherland. Its face opened up, green rings moving outward from the red dot in the center. From within the cockpit, a silver haired woman surveyed the area through the monitor within the Knightmare. Appearing on screen were the corpses of the soldiers, then it moved up to show the Lamperouge siblings.

"H-How could all these Royal Guards be dead?!" The woman questioned herself. Her attention was focused on the two on screen. The Sutherland's face closed as she activated the speaker. "What happened here you two? And why are Britannian Students are here in a place like this?" She interrogated. After receiving no response, she continued. "Are you Deaf?! Answer me or I'll-!"

"Tch..." Lelouch clicked his tongue in annoyance. An act not unnoticed by his brother.

This led to the woman to fire, the bullets forming holes in the wall around the boys.

"Answer me!"

Lelouch scoffed as he turned to the Sutherland, his left eye bearing an avian symbol. **"I order you to come out... at once!"** he ordered. The woman was stunned for a moment, momentarily amazed by the audacity this boy possessed.

For a moment, she felt as if she were looking at someone who was born and raised with power, but that amazement quickly faded into anger. "And just who the hell are you to order me?!" she shouted back.

Lelouch blinked, the mark vanishing, his face befuddled with confusion for a moment before the gears clicked in his head. 'I see... it can only be used with direct eye contact.' he thought, filing away that important piece of information about his power before he held up his hands. "My name is Alan Spacer, my father is a duke!" he said loudly enough for the woman to hear. "This is my bodyguard, Sebastian! My ID is in my breast pocket! Once you confirm who I am, I request your immediate protection."

Victor silently applauded his brother as the cockpit opened. "Nobility?" the woman muttered aloud, wondering what someone from such standing was doing here? Then again, if the Royal Guard was dead and around them, it was likely that they were protecting the boy. That alone told her that the boy's father must possess a fair amount of wealth. Surely, if she acted out the role she was being handed right now, she could achieve a high position easily! Once she placed her foot on the stirrup, she took out her pistol and aimed it at the two. "Don't move." she ordered them. "I'll verify you're ID."

Victor smirked as Lelouch allowed his newfound power to surface again, this time his purple eyes locked with the woman's golden ones. **"Now, hand over that Knightmare."** he commanded. The woman didn't realize what was happening as the bird flew out of Lelouch's left eye and dived into her own eyes, red rings forming around the irises.

"Understood." the woman said emotionlessly as she tossed the gun to Victor, and handed the Ignition Key over to Lelouch. "The code is..."

"W-what in the world...?" Victor looked over to see Nagata walking out of his hiding place, completely confused and in awe of what had just transpired. "Did he just... hypnotize her?" he asked, as if doubting his eyes, but Victor nodded.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." the reborn Kresnik said, nudging his head towards the Knightmare. Nagata snapped out of his daze and nodded, following Victor as he and Lelouch made their way to the Knightmare. As he passed the woman, he delivered a solid chop to the back of her neck, effectively knocking her out.

Once they were inside the Knightmare, they noticed one thing...

"...It's too cramped in here." Nagata noted. Lelouch was at the controls while Victor and Nagata were behind the seat, pressed against the walls.

"It's to be expected..." Victor shifted a bit to try and stretch his legs. "These things were built for only one person."

"Well, we should be able to find another soon enough." Lelouch reasoned as he started up the Sutherland. "Now let's go."

"Wait, shouldn't I drive?" Victor asked as he had the most experience out of the three of them in regards to Knightmares.

"Eh?" Lelouch asked, confused for a moment before realizing that they had an experienced pilot with them, and moved over.

"Let's see here..." Victor mumbled as he hopped into the seat. Because Lelouch was skinnier and smaller, Nagata had a bit more room to move around, and could allow his arm to rest easily. "Not much different from a Glasgow... Should be easy enough."

"Er, Victor..." Lelouch said, slightly worried as a thought came to him. "Are you sure you can pilot this thing? I mean, the last time you piloted a Knightmare was when you were twelve."

Nagata's eyes widened at this, and looked at Victor in astonishment. "You were learning how to pilot Knightmares when you were that young?" he asked, receiving a nod. The man grinned slightly. "In that case, you should meet Kallen. You two would get along just fine."

Victor chuckled before he slipped his hands around the controls, and smiled darkly. "Hold on, you two..." he warned. They were confused at first, but they soon realized what he meant as the Knightmare took off with a burst of speed, nearly knocking the two off balance.

"Lelouch, you should call Shirley back at Ashford." Victor advised. "We don't want to worry everyone." Lelouch nodded, and took out his phone. "Nagata, do you have any way of contacting your friends?"

"No." Nagata shook his head. "I left my communicator back at the truck."

"Communicator...?" Lelouch frowned before a smile came to his face, taking out the communicator he found in the lab coat that the woman discarded. Nagata's eyes widened, recognizing it, and took it from the boy's hands.

"How did you get this?" Nagata asked in complete shock, staring at Lelouch. "Wait, don't tell me you guys were..."

"Well, we were trying to help you guys out." Victor said as he controlled the Sutherland. He managed to blend in well with the military, mostly because of the training he received from his mother. "That is, until you started it up and we fell inside."

"And then the military came..." Lelouch sighed as he dialed in a few numbers. "At any rate, best contact your friends." Nagata nodded, and immediately went to work while Lelouch waited for Shirley to pick up the phone. "Ah, Shirley? Yeah, sorry, me and Victor kind of got held up. Hey, are you near the TV?"

"Huh?" Shirley asked on the other side, confused. "What for? ...Excuse me, can you change the channel?"

"The news."

"Let's see... Um... It says Shinjuku's being blocked off."

"Are they saying why?"

"Traffic restrictions."

"I see..."

"You're out gambling again, aren't you?" Shirley accused, much to Victor's amusement and Nagata raising an eyebrow, leaning over and whispering in the reborn Kresnik's ear. "What does she mean by gambling?"

"We were playing chess with a noble man, and when he refused to pay up..." Victor said, letting the information sink in. "I merely 'persuaded' him."

Nagata whistled. "Damn, remind me to never piss you off."

"Anyway, can you tell Lyoko and Nunnally we'll be home late tonight? Thanks." Lelouch said, not bothering to wait for an answer as he hung up, slipping the phone shut. "All set."

"You know...Shirley is just going to hound for an explanation Lelouch." Victor reminded as he made a sharp turn.

"I know that..." He sighed. "...But this is hardly the time for such conversation."

"So, you're both high school students?" Nagata asked.

Lelouch chuckled. "I am, but Victor isn't. He graduated last year, since he's two years older than me. I'm still a second year."

Victor gave off a sigh of relief. "At least I'm away from those damn fan girls. Milly made my life hell during my third year."

"I think it was her way of payback."

"For what?!" What did Victor do to deserve all of that?

Nagata couldn't help but smile. Seeing those two bicker and talk was like watching Naoto and Kallen mess around. He went back to work on the radio, and did a silent cheer as it cackled to life. "Yes! Kallen, you there?!"

"Nagata?! Is that you?!" the familiar voice of Kallen Kouzuki said in absolute shock. "Where are you?!"

"In a Sutherland! You wouldn't believe the crap I had to go through! Anyway, where are you?!"

"I've got two Sutherlands hounding my ass! One of them is the one from before!"

Lelouch frowned, his mind already in action as he leaned over and looked at the screen below the first one, showing all the IFF signals in Shinjuku. "Lelouch...?" Victor said, confused before he saw the look on Lelouch's face, and smiled as he continued driving.

"Nagata, tell your friend to head for the west entrance."

"What? Why?" He questioned, confused with the instruction.

"Just do it. I have a plan that will save your friends." Lelouch answered.

"You should trust him on this one, Nagata." Victor added, the Japanese man looked to him. "My brother is a tactical genius."

Seeing as there wasn't much of an option, Nagata nodded. He activated his communicator. "Kallen, head to the West Entrance."

"W-what? Why?" Kallen asked, confused until she felt her Glasgow shudder under bullet fire. "A-alright, fine! But, if this gets me killed...!" She sped up, ducking into the corner on the left and firing her slash harkens at the edge of the overpass, thus lifting the Glasgow up to the tracks. The land spinners were deployed, grinding against the rails. "Okay, now what?!"

"There's a train heading her way." Lelouch said, keeping his eyes on the screen. "Tell her to jump on it. Victor!"

"On it!" Victor nodded as he controlled the Sutherland, climbing up the building. Nagata's eyes widened when he saw a familiar red Knightmare making its way along the tracks, two Sutherlands with the same color scheme as the one they were in right now chasing after her. "Kallen, jump on the train, hurry!"

"Got it!" With a giant leap, the Glasgow jumped over the front car and unto the cargo holds. The first Sutherland stopped the train easily, the pilot smirking.

"Going that way, hm?" Jeremiah mused. "Well, if you insist..." he looked over his shoulder and at his comrade. "You there, go after the Glasgow!"

"Yes, my lord!" the soldier obeyed, about to leap after her.

Victor grinned as he fired the slash harkens, the anchors tearing off one of the arms and the head unit, causing the machine to go flying back and sliding off the tracks. "What the?!" Jeremiah gasped, eyes wide. "Shot by friendly fire?!" He looked over at the Sutherland, wondering if it confused the soldier for an enemy, but before he could utter a reply, the Sutherland opened fire. The storm of bullets took off one of the forearms, and destroyed a land spinner. "Oh my god... a terrorist?!"

Just as Jeremiah was about to fire back, he turned his head just in time to see the Glasgow charging straight at him. "Tch!" the teal-haired Margrave scowled as he ejected quickly, abandoning the Sutherland as the cockpit flew into the air and away from the battlefield.

Nagata breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh man, that was close..." he muttered before looking at the two. "I owe you guys. If I met Naoto on the other side early, he'd probably kill me for leaving Kallen out to dry."

"Don't mention it." Victor smiled as the Sutherland made its way down to the tracks, opening the cockpit. "Anyway, this is where we part ways. Tell your friends we'll contact them later. Oh, and take a look inside the train." the reborn Kresnik advised, grinning all the while. "Consider it a thank-you for trusting us."

"Yeah, got it." Nagata nodded, handing the communicator to Lelouch.

"Are you sure...?" Lelouch asked the man. Even though said he had a plan to help his friends, he didn't expect him to trust them so quickly.

"I am." Nagata nodded. "If what your brother said is true, then you will be able to help us. I may not have known you two for long, but your hatred from Britannia is true. I may be in over my head on this, but I'm trusting you guys in this one."

Lelouch stared at the communicator before voicing his answer. "...We won't let you down."

"Just be careful out there. You still need medical attention for that wound." Victor advised.

Nagata nodded as he exited the cockpit, allowing Victor to slide it closed. The man carefully made his way down the Knightmare before reaching ground level. It wasn't long before he met up with his friend. "Nagata!" Kallen said as the Glasgow kneeled and the cockpit opened. "Are you okay?!" she asked, leaping out of her Knightmare and running over to him. "Wait, were you the one piloting that Sutherland?!"

"No..." Nagata shook his head as he and Kallen watched Victor and Lelouch leap back into the building, diving further into the ghetto. "I met two Britannians who helped me out... They're an odd bunch, that's for sure." Despite himself, he smiled. "If it weren't for them, I'd be dead right now."

"Wait, let me get this straight...Two Britannians actually HELPED you?" She gawked. Never in her life she'd thought Britannians, of all people, to be the one to save her friend.

"I know...But I have to say, they're not like most Britannians. I saw it in their eyes." He looked at his friend directly in the eye. "I could see the flames of hate that they possessed for Britannia."

Kallen was shocked, her eyes wide. She never thought she would see the day when she would hear about britannians hating Britannia. Then again, she counted, if only by half.

"Kallen!" The two members of the Resistence turned to see a man wearing a brown jacket and the same red headband that Kallen had running up to them. "And Nagata! You're okay!" Kaname Ohgi breathed in relief.

"Yeah, thanks to the guys who saved Kallen." Nagata said, scratching the back of his head before wincing. "Gah... shit."

"Dude, the hell happened to you?!" a man with red hair and stubble along his chin asked, his eyes wide. "You look like hell!"

"Been better..." Nagata said, ignoring the pain before glaring at Tamaki. "And the only reason I'm like this is because of your screw up!"

"What was that?!" Tamaki shouted back indignantly, getting within the man's personal space.

"If it weren't for you, Naoto would be...!" Nagata seethed, ready to punch him until he felt a hand at his shoulder. Turning, he saw Kallen. "Nagata..." she said, a look of sadness in her eyes. That was when Nagata understood. Even if he took out his rage on Tamaki, it wouldn't bring Naoto back. Scowling, he looked away.

Ohgi, a bit off-put by the tension, coughed into the ball of his hand and looked at Nagata. "Well, you're okay, and that's all that matters. Anyway, what about that package?"

"That's the thing, Ohgi..." Nagata said, his face deadly serious. "...It wasn't poison gas."

"W-what...?!" This caused everyone else to be shocked. Nagata then explained what happened, that the capsule contained to be a girl rather then chemical weapons.

"If what we stole wasn't poison gas then..." Kallen's expression shifted to one of rage and lashed her fist against the Glasgow's leg. "...Just what were we even doing all this time?!"

Ohgi placed a hand on the girl's shoulders in a gesture to calm her down. It took some time, but Kallen finally settled down. "Nagata." He then faced the wounded man. "Something else happened down there, didn't it...?"

The man in question sighed. "Yeah...I was badly wounded from the incident. It was strange but...two Britannians saved my life. Even when we were hunted by the Royal Guard, we made it out alive...but..."

"Wait, the Royal Guard was there?!" a woman with long hair gasped, eyes wide. Her name was Inoue, another member of the Resistance. "Just why was that girl so important?!"

"Damned if I know..." Nagata shook his head. "When we got out of the subway..." his breathing starting to become heavy, and tear stung his eyes. "The Royal Guard... They..."

Ohgi understood what he was getting at, and held his shoulder, making him stop. "You already lost your wife and daughter..." he said in sadness. "No need to remember another massacre."

Nagata nodded shakily, taking a deep breath before continuing. "...After that, I don't know what happened. They found the Britannians and were about to kill them, but the girl... the one we thought was Poison Gas... she jumped in front of them. She was shot in the head." Nagata balled his fists angrily. "They said they didn't care... Hah, I bet they didn't care that they got themselves killed."

"Wait, what?" Ohgi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"One of the Britannians, Victor I think his name was..." Nagata smiled. "He took them down, but... here's the weird part."

"Wait...ya saying this Victor guy took down the ROYAL GUARD?!" Tamaki gawked.

"Yeah, and will you let me finish?!" Nagata spoke angrily at the idiot. Kallen kicked the red haired man in the shin to shut him up.

"Anyway...the weird part about it was...he cut them all down. Judging by the corpses, I think he did so with a bladed weapon as the soldiers were sliced to pieces or stabbed through the vitals. But I didn't see a weapon on the guy." Nagata recalled the massacre of Britannian soldiers. He was still surprised that it was Victor who had done the act.

"Maybe he had a pair of hidden blades?" a young man with light blue hair suggested. His name was Sugiyama, Inoue's younger brother.

Nagata shook his head. "No, he didn't have any on them. But, there was one guy that was left... and this part makes no sense at all."

"Huh?" Tamaki frowned. "How do you mean? What? He killed himself or something?" Tamaki laughed at his own joke... but Nagata, to their surprise, nodded.

"Yeah... he was laughing as he put the gun to his neck and pulled the trigger."

"You serious man?!" The red haired idiot repeated. Nagata nodded once more for affirmation.

"Did the guy just go crazy from the other soldiers being killed so easily?" Sugiyama suggested.

"No...I don't think so..." The wounded man replied. "...That's what's strange...It was as if he voluntarily did it. He even said, "Happily your highness!" It was just so...freaky...!"

"..." All of them remained silent, unable to completely process what this means. However, Ohgi brought them all to attention.

"Nagata, you said that two Britannians helped you, do you know where they are now?" The man with the afro asked.

Nagata shook his head. "They just took off a while ago. They said that they would contact us. Also..." he looked over at the train. "He said to take a look inside the freight car."

"The freight car?" A man with glasses and short rugged hair, Minami, frowned as he looked at the cars. He took a pair of pliers from his tool belt, as was his job for repairing small objects in need of fixing, and snapped the chain. He and Sugiyama opened up, and to their shock, they saw a familiar mecha inside, accompanied by others. They were purple with a black torso, and carried red shoulder units.

"These are all..." Ohgi breathed before he looked at the other cars. "Everyone, open them up!"

They were did as they were told, snapping the chains and opening the freight car doors. Inside each box car were three Sutherlands, all armed to the teeth. "There's more in here!" Minami shouted near the front car.

"Here too!" Tamaki replied back near the end. Sugiyama whistled, laughing cheerfully. "I don't know about you guys, but, ah, I'm thinking we should give these Britannians a chance!" he looked at Ohgi. "I mean, they saved Nagata, so they can't be that bad."

Ohgi nodded in agreement before he heard his radio cackling. "I take it you're the leader of Nagata's group?" a familiar voice.

"That's..." Nagata searched his memory. "Victor's brother, Lelouch, I think his name was."

"Yeah." Ohgi responded. "Thank you for saving Nagata. Personally, I don't care if you and your friend are Britannians, you saved a good friend of ours, and that's enough for me."

"That, and he looks like he's good with strategies." Kallen opted. "I'm guessing that was him, right" she asked, looking at Nagata for confirmation. The man nodded. "Yeah. It was bloody brilliant."

"I trust you've seen the contents of the train?" Lelouch asked. Ohgi replied back, "Yeah. How did you get this many?"

"The Sutherland we stole belongs to the Purists." another voice, likely Victor, answered instead of Lelouch. "Luckily for us, it receives any and all messages from the G-1 Base. If you guys are up for it... want a little payback?"

Tamaki took the words out of Ohgi's mouth. "Oh hell yes!"

"Good. Now, woman with the Glasgow..." Lelouch took over, alerting Kallen.

"Y-yes?" She responded. She thought the voice to be familiar...maybe she heard it in school?

"Stay where you are. You're unit's gonna run decoy, you got that?"

"U-understood." The red haired girl nodded at her assigned role.

"Energy filler status?" Victor asked. If she is going to be the decoy, they couldn't risk the Knightmare deactivating from a lack of power.

"About fifteen minutes worth."

"Then recharge it. We'll be contacting you all again in ten minutes for your next instructions."

"Understood!"

Back in the Sutherland, Victor turned the communicator off and sighed along with his brother.

"This is pretty tiring..." Lelouch sighed.

"Well, it's a helluva lot different than chess." Victor told his brother, who chuckled in response.

"Heh, you've got a point." However, as soon as he said that, his smile vanished. "Nevertheless, determination is what will persevere for us."

"Amen." Victor grinned. "Guess it's time we get some payback for getting dragged into their fight."

"Funny." Lelouch mused. "You were quite eager to help them out."

"And so were you." Victor retorted before going back to what he was doing. "The Sutherlands in the train aren't equipped with an IFF Signal, which is both an advantage for us as well as a disadvantage for the enemy."

"True. In a way, it's like a double-edged sword." Lelouch noted before he caught something of interest on the ruined ground below them. It was a chess board, similar to the one he had used earlier in his match against the nobleman. "Say, Victor, can you open up the hatch for a second?"

Victor raised an eyebrow, but nodded and opened up the cockpit. Lelouch stepped down the Sutherland, picking up the pieces and the board. Victor smiled slightly, shaking his head before looking out into the ghetto. 'From here, we have a good vantage point of the entire battlefield.' he thought, his smile becoming a smirk. 'We have to deal with the enemy before we even think of getting to Clovis. Besides...' he looked down at his pocket watch, clutching it tightly. '...we have to win this.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the G-1 Base...

"The Terrorists are mixed among the Eleven populace and are mounting a minor resistance against us." Bartley said as he gazed upon the map of the battlefield. "But they pose little threat to our vastly superior army..."

"We know that." Clovis said, openly pleased with the results. "Moving on."

"Understood your highness." Bartley bowed. "The gas capsules will be-"

"What the public thinks." Clovis interrupted.

"Yes. We'll keep searching for her."

"Either way..." Clovis pressed his fingers to his temple. "...I want her captured dead or alive."

XXXXXXXXX

"So, are we having a bad day?"

Suzaku's eyes snapped open, the voice bringing him awake back from his slumber. "Looks like you missed your chance to go to heaven, private Kururugi." Said Eleven looked to his side, seeing a young man wearing a white lab coat with a green arm band, a pair of thin-rimmed glasses sitting atop the bridge of his nose. Behind him was a young woman with chin-length dark blue hair, dressed in the casual tan colored military uniform, a similar armband around her bicep.

"W-where am I?" he asked, sitting up before wincing, looking down at himself. His shirt was gone, and had strips of cloth wrapped around his torso tightly.

The man grinned. "Still in the Shinjuku Ghetto, I'm afraid." he said. The woman stepped forward, holding something in a handkerchief. "We're right next to the G-1 Base." she informed him as she handed him the object in the cloth. "Right now, being near Prince Clovis is the safest place you could be. This is what saved your life, mister Kururugi."

Suzaku's eyes widened in shock when he recognized the object, being a pocket watch without a lid, the surface cracked. It was the same watch that was once owned by his father, which he inherited after his death. "You were lucky this was underneath your protective suit." the woman told him kindly as he took it. "Is it important to you?"

'No, it isn't.'

"Yes, very." he said as he gently took the watch from her, gazing into it. How ironic that it was a memento of his father that saved someone like him. Perhaps this was Genbu's way of torturing him from beyond the grave?

"You Elevens have a belief that gods exist in everything, right?" the man asked, chuckling. "I suppose this one-"

"Is Victor-nii-san and Lelou-"

Suzaku stopped himself. If the military learned that they were alive, what would happen? Would they be taken back to the palace? It was clear from Lelouch's anger that he did not want anything to do with Britannia. Truly, it saddened him to see his friend in such a state. Victor wasn't as harsh or unforgiving, if his looks were anything, in fact, he was one of the few people Suzaku had met that didn't care much for nationality or race or religion. He believed that there was no such thing as 'inequality'.

A Black Knight indeed.

"...What's the situation?" Suzaku rephrased his question.

"It looks like the poison gas was released." the man, Lloyd explained evenly. "Massive Eleven casualties have been reported." If only they knew the truth, that the reason behind those casualties was by the hand of the Britannian military. Suzaku already knew something was up as the capsule was not poison gas, but he kept silent.

"They haven't caught the perpetrators," the woman, Cecile added.

"They haven't, huh? Not yet-?"

"Private Kururugi..." Lloyd cut him off, catching him by surprise. "How much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?"

"Wh-wha? But there's no way an Eleven would be made a Knight." Suzaku argued, but the eccentric scientist kept his grin on his face as he held up a key.

"Well...let's suppose if you could."

"W-well..." Suzaku scratched the back of his head nervously. "I had a little training in the simulator, but..."

"Really?" Cecile, asked curiously, tilting her head. "I've read your file. According to the reports, you had the top score out of everyone in your class."

His eyes widened. When the hell did she-

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Lloyd cheered loudly, causing the Eleven to jump back a bit. "You, my friend, have the luck of piloting the only Knightmare of its kind!" He practically tossed the key to Suzaku, who fumbled a bit with it before breathing a sigh, having managed to catch it perfectly as it jumped around in his hands. "Once you get inside that big beauty, everything will change, both you and your world!"

"Whether you want it too or not." Cecile added with a smile.

'Wait...was I even given a choice...?' Suzaku sweatdropped. But still, he couldn't help but to stare at the key he was given, the possibility of changing the world was in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you sure about this?"

Back at the ghetto, everyone was gearing up for battle. "I mean, they've all had their IFF's removed. What if this is a trap?" Tamaki asked worriedly. As much as he wanted to trust those two Britannians, he couldn't help but feel a little suspicious of them.

"The other side has total advantage in this war!" Nagata reminded as Inoue dressed his wounds. "They don't need to set any traps."

"Well yeah but..." Tamaki was still a bit uneasy.

"Tamaki...those two Britannians saved my life. They saved Kallen's as well. We may not know too much about them, but I'm willing to trust them on this."

"On that, we agree." Ohgi nodded. "Alright everyone, get into your assigned positions!"

Just then, the radio sparked. "Ohgi, you there?" Victor asked. "The Sutherlands should more or less perform the same as the Glasgows."

"Don't worry about that." Ohgi chuckled. "Naoto made sure to teach us the basics about the Knightmares!"

"Good." Victor smiled from the cockpit. He left Lelouch alone to his own devices inside the first Sutherland he stole while he operated another one separately. "Though, just in case these signals are being monitored, we'll refer to each other by code names. Ohgi will be K-1, and Kallen will be Q-1."

"Wait, aren't these chess positions?" Kallen wondered aloud before grinning to herself. "Guess that means that I'm the queen!"

"Tamaki will be P-5."

"Eh? P is..." Tamaki frowned before scowling. "I ain't no pawn dammit!"

"So, what will be calling you and your partner?" Ohgi asked curiously.

Victor paused for a bit. Lelouch had already provided them with codenames themselves, though he was a bit confused by their meaning. "My partner and I will be acting separately, so he will be the one leading the operation. I will be called Nemo, and he, Zero."

"Zero?" Nagata raised an eyebrow. "Nemo? Like, what, no one and nothing?"

"That's right." Lelouch took over. "Our code names represent how we shall fight with you. We will be the shadows that guide you all to victory while being part of the battle."

"Yes. We will be at your sides, fighting alongside you in combat, while being known as nothing to our enemies." Victor continued.

"Well said." Lelouch interrupted with a grin. "Now, the first mission starts."

"A-already?!" Tamaki fumbled around. Nagata sighed. 'Why did Naoto let this idiot join in the first place?' he wondered, but understood that, despite how a person acted, he accepted anyone that wanted to fight.

"Yes. Q-1, you will head to the designated point. Approximately thirty seconds afterwards, two enemy Sutherlands will approach. Shoot them through the wall."

"Right!" Ohgi nodded. "Everyone, double check your weapons! Get in position!"

"Roger!" Everyone complied, even Tamaki.

Kallen in her Glasgow stopped at the assigned point, letting the enemy spot her.

"Enemy spotted at point F-31!" A Soldier relayed the news.

XXXXXXXXXX

From the G-1 base, Clovis watched the positioning on the large screen with a calm smirk on his face. "A feint eh? How pedestrian."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wait for it..." Ohgi breathed, sweat rolling down his hands. "Three... Two... One... NOW!"

Ohgi, Minami, Tamaki, Inoue, and Sugimiya pulled the triggers from their Knightmare frames, the bullets impacted the wall and cleared through the other side, hitting the enemy frames.

"Wh-what?!" The soldier cried as bullets rained down on him and his partner. Their Knightmares fell apart, each piece being blown off until they were no longer standing.

It wasn't much longer until both mechs exploded, neither soldier having the chance to eject.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the G-1 base, the loss of the units did not go unheeded. "W-what?" Clovis spluttered, shocked. "An ambush?"

He thought it was a fluke at first. Surely, Eleven trash wouldn't be able to stand against Britannia, especially when they were led by him, a member of the true elite. He was the third prince of Britannia, second to that of Schneizel. He was a brilliant painter, and while he didn't know much about war, he knew a thing or two about strategies.

And yet... the enemy did not stop advancing. If he countered with a tank, it would be blown apart by a cannon. If he placed snipers, they would be gunned down. If he planned an ambush, they would be torn to shreds by a Chaos Mine. Even the advancing forces were being obliterated.

And to make matters worse, there was a single Knightmare destroying his personal forces! "Could it be...?" he asked, almost frightened to hear the answer. "Have they gained access to our weaponry?!"

It didn't stop there; another Knightmare joined the charge, this one decimating enemy frames left and right. It's movement swift, its attack precise and deadly. In less than a minute, approximate a dozen knightmares were reduced to exploding metal. This caused everyone in the command room to be speechless.

"H-how..." Clovis stammered nervously. "How could a single Terrorist do so much damage?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Man...It's been so long since I fought like this." Victor grinned broadly. He fired off a slash harken at another enemy soldier, going straight through the main body.

"Damn, you seeing this?!" Tamaki shouted, unable to believe what he was seeing from his end. "That guy's tearing them up like they're freaking sand paper!"

'Oh, wow...' Kallen thought, standing in awe as she watched Victor, or Nemo as he was called for the time being, continue his advance.

Two Sutherlands tried to gun him down, but he evaded them with incredible ease, evading each storm of bullets with refine skills. "Shame it doesn't have any twin blades or a sledgehammer..." Victor pouted, sighing as he leaped over the two and knocked them off balance with his Stun Tonfas before ending them with his rifle. "Oh well."

'He's... incredible!' the red-haired half-breed thought in amazement, watching him with a look of reverence. "Zero, how long has Nemo been piloting?"

"Almost all of his life." Lelouch answered with a grin, practically giddy as he watched his older brother utterly annihilate Britannia like the scum that they were. "Ever since he was young, Nemo has been taught how to pilot Knightmares."

"Almost all of his life...?" Ohgi whispered, shocked before a thought came to him. 'Wait... I think I might have heard about this guy before...! There was talk about a Britannian prince who defied his country, right in front of the Emperor himself! They said he was already skilled enough to have defeated two of the Emperor's personal guards. Is that him? Is Nemo... the Black Knight of Britannia?'

"Ohgi!" Victor voiced.

"Y-yeah?!"

"You okay? You seemed to have spaced out." The elder Lamperouge rammed his stun tonfa into another enemy mech's head.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. But Victor...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you..." Ohgi started, but found himself unable to ask the question, resulting him in shaking his head. "No, it's nothing. Never mind."

"O...kay then...? If you say so..." Victor shrugged as he spun and dealt a spinning back kick to another enemy frame's body, causing the chest plate to crumple.

"Alright, Nemo, Q-1, continue your advancement up until the designated point then fan out. P-5, P-6, K-1, you are to back them up." Lelouch spoke into the communicator.

XXXXXXXXX

"Dammit all, change our codes!" Bartley growled in anger. "They're intercepting them!"

"W-we already have!" another commander aboard said, sweating profusely at the amount of damage that had already been done. "Four times already!"

"Well, do it again!"

Clovis gritted his teeth in absolute anger as he shot up from his throne. "This is unacceptable!" he shouted at them. Honestly, couldn't these dullards do anything right?! They should be performing better than this! After all, he chose them personally! Surely, they should have been able to handle these pests!

At that moment, the screen lit up, revealing the LAST person Bartley wanted to see right now. "Good morning everyone!" Lloyd said jovially. "Are we having a bad day?!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" Bartley screamed out of frustration and anger. "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE!"

"Oh, I can see that." Lloyd shrugged, his grin never fading as he pushed up his glasses. "Though, I do believe it's time to deploy the ASEEC's special weapon!"

"Why you..."

"Enough of this!" Clovis shouted as he stepped down from his throne. "Bring up Quincy Squad!"

"B-but my lord!" Bartley gasped in shock. Was his highness serious about this?! "That will break the encirclement!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"R-2, fire anchor." Lelouch instructed.

A slash harken tore through an enemy aircraft, causing it to explode.

"P-7, use UN Ordinates."

A Knightmare fired its rifle, destroying an enemy tank.

"N group you will continue your advance."

The N group charged in battle cries, decimating the opposing group.

"Filthy Eleven!" But it was too late as said soldier was gunned down.

"Dammit!" A fleeing soldier panicked. "Just what are they?!" However, when he turned to look ahead, he was too late. A Knightmare was already closing it with its Stun Tonfa brandished. In a flash, it tore the Soldier's mech in two with a powerful swing.

"Heh," Victor grinned. "I don't even need my Chromatus for this!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Back with Clovis...

"Reinforce the breach with some of units guarding me! All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here." Clovis ordered as he formed his strategy.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Knightmares of Clovis' guard followed his instructions. From nearby, Jeremiah looked on from behind a piece of rubble.

"Who told them to break formation...?" He wondered. But the better question was...who was piloting that Knightmare that was eradicating the Viceroy's forces? Jeremiah hadn't seen anything like it since...The Black Knight of Britannia...

'Is it possible...?' Jeremiah thought, hope beginning to embrace him. 'Could Lady Marianne's children be...?!'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gather up all our forces!" Clovis barked his orders, tapping his finger at the center of the battlefield. "The enemy's base is that center dot! Finish them off!" he said, smirking. Now, at last, victory was assured.

XXXXXXXXXX

However, he didn't know that Lelouch was grinning like the devil himself. "Oh, that's a far more stupid move than I thought he'd do..." he muttered before he issued his next order. "Q-1, this will be the third mission. Do you have a map of the city?" he asked Kallen, though he received a slightly panicked response.

"Y-yeah, but it doesn't have any landmarks, since it's before the-"

"It will do." Lelouch told her. "Head to this point with P-5 and P-3. This will finish off all of Clovis' forces in one final sweep."

XXXXXXXXXX

Just as Clovis saw two of his units close on the glowing dot on the map, it disappeared.

"What?! Where's the enemy?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

In the battlefield, the Knightmares of the Kouzuki Resistance traveled underground in the Ghetto Subway tunnels.

"With this...I call check." Lelouch placed his Black King on the Chess Board.

Once they were in deep enough, Kallen in her Glasgow turned around and fired a slash harken at the concrete wall. In just mere moments, the foundation collapsed, along with it the units of Clovis' forces who happened to be standing on top of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Within the G-1 Base, Clovis turned speechless as all of his units on the map became 'Lost'.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Heheheheheheheh..." Lelouch threw back his head. "Hahahahahaha! I can do it! We can actually fight back! We can defeat Britannia!" The boy said, laughing like a madman. Elsewhere, Victor smiled confidently. "Britannia doesn't stand a chance now... I think it's time to show them who's REALLY superior here!" he announced as he and a few others made their way towards the G-1. Any opposition that stood against them would be obliterated.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the G-1, Clovis was mortified, down to the point where he just stared at the screen with wide eyes. "Who..." he thought in complete and utter horror. 'Who in the hell am I up against? First that lone terrorist... and now this?' That was when a horrifying thought came to him. 'Wait... what if he's better than Tohdoh?!' Kyoshiro Tohdoh, otherwise known as the Miracle Worker. He was an Eleven with a brilliant mind. Back during the invasion and the assault on Itsukushima, he effortlessly deflected their advances, and without the use of any Knightmares. To see someone, who could possibly be better than someone like Tohdoh, quite frankly, terrified him.

As much as he hated to do this... what other choice did he have? "Lloyd!"

"Yes, you're Highness?" the madman asked, his grin becoming a triumphant smirk.

Clovis scowled. "Can it win...?" he asked, almost desperately. "Can my brother's toy beat them?"

Lloyd simply smiled as he pushed up his glasses. "My lord," he said, pleased with his decision. "Please... do call it Lancelot."

To Be Continued…

**Preview:**

_"That Knightmare...is it a Seventh Generation?"_

_"Please! Don't do this! We may have different mothers but we still share the same blood!"_

_"Goodbye...Clovis..."_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the author of many BRILLIANT stories such as Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset, Code Geass: Miraculous Birthday, Code Geass: Lucian of the Paradox, Infinite Stratos: For Answer, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, RWBY's Reaper, TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon, Tokyo Ghoul: Black Dove, Fractured Reality, Those that Defy Fate, Tokyo Ghoul DxD, Other Self Online, Code SURVIVOR, and many, many more! **_

_**He is a good friend of mine, and I highly recommend all his stories!**_

_**I am truly grateful for his help in making this story possible! You are the best man!**_

_**And now…..we give you…Lancelot VS Chromatus!**_

_**Like, Follow, Favorite, Review, and tell us what you guys think! Thank you to Everyone who continues to support this story. **_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Lancelot VS Chromatus**

"Z-01 Lancelot now activating. Lancelot activating. Releasing hatch." The white and gold Knightmare was lowered onto the ground. "Z-01 Lancelot Standby for activation. Power Extension initiated."

Suzaku was putting on the white pilot suit when Cecile called. "Did you read the manual?"

"Pretty much." He responded.

"Well done. You scored the top of the class in the simulators."

As Suzaku walked out of the medical bay and zipped up the suit all the wall to the black collar at the neck, he couldn't help but recall their earlier conversation. "Hey... about what we talked about before..."

"Hm?" Cecile pondered for a moment before realizing he was asking about the two people he was with. "The possibly is near zero."

"But..." he swallowed the lump in his throat. "...there's still a chance, right?"

"Y-yes, but even so, you can't afford to be reckless. The new system hasn't been outfitted with an ejection seat yet."

"Understood." Suzaku answered before he stopped, his foot rooted to the ground, and his eyes wide in absolute awe. The cloak that covered the Knightmare was torn away, and standing before him was a white Knightmare, easily taller than the others, bearing a golden trim with plates along the forearms, and gleaming green eyes. "So... that's it?"

"Yes." Cecile responded. "The advanced weapon developed by us in the Special Envoy Engineering Corps. Lancelot. The world's first Seventh Generation Knightmare frame."

Lloyd then took over communications "Well, if you're ready Suzaku shall we proceed with the initial start up?" The tone in his voice showed his anticipation in seeing his creation in action.

"Initial start up now proceeding from phase twenty." Cecile spoke as preparations were made.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back with Lelouch and Victor, the two were communicating to the freedom fighters as they continued on with their war game. So far, the Kouzuki resistance had been doing well, following them down to the letter. Victor and two others, Sugiyama and Kallen, were passing through the streets as Lelouch asked them to, gunning down three Sutherlands. "Man, this one hell of a fiesta..." Sugiyama chuckled. "Say, Nemo... I never asked. This brother of yours... you guys are Britannian, right?"

"Yes, we are." Victor answered without hesitation. "I can understand if you don't trust us, considering what Britannia has done to the Japanese in the last seven years."

'Japanese...' Kallen thought, shocked as she momentarily almost lost her hold on her controls. 'He doesn't think of us as Elevens...'

"Oh, no, it ain't that." Sugiyama assured him. "I just wanted to know... why are you guys fighting Britannia?"

At first, Victor was silent, unsure of how to answer. "If you don't want to tell us, that's fine." Kallen said quickly. "Everyone has their rights to keep secrets, after all."

"...Because of Britannia, our mother is dead." Victor finally spoke, his voice icy, leaving behind an unsettling feeling. "...And our younger sister can no longer see or walk."

The two were stunned into silence, Sugiyama unable to say anything, while Kallen's grip on the controls tightened, scowling.

"It's because of that Goddamn Empire...Everything was taken from us!" Lelouch grit his teeth, his tone sharp and venomous.

"...And our father did nothing to even remotely help us. To him, we were dead. We were cast away as if we were tools no longer serving any purpose!" Victor's thoughts drifted to the past, to what transpired in the Pendragon Palace Throne Room all those years ago.

"Jesus Christ..." Sugiyama muttered, shaking his head. "You know what? Screw you guys being Britannians. You two are Japanese in my book!"

"Seconded!" Kallen followed. Victor and Lelouch's eyes widened when he heard everyone agree with them, and to Kallen's surprise, even Tamaki was spouting off as to how he'd love to kick the shit out of the man that dared to call himself a father.

Victor couldn't help but smile, and switch to a private channel. "You know... having them trust us... it isn't a bad feeling." he said, thinking back to the days of when he first met his friends back in his world, all thanks to a small girl named Elle.

"Yes... it really isn't." Lelouch said in agreement. "Normally, I wouldn't agree to trusting strangers... but they've placed their faith in us. I say it's high time we repay them by placing our faith in them, right, Brother?"

"Amen." Victor chuckled. "So... do you think we should tell them we're former royalty?"

"And that you kicked the crap out of two of the Emperor's royal guard?" Lelouch remarked wryly. "I'd rather save the headaches for later, thank you."

Victor couldn't help but laugh. 'I wonder... was I like this with Julius?'

Even though the two shared a brotherly bond, Victor recalled that he had begun to drift away from his friends and Julius after the death of the little girl that started it all. He become so enclosed and focused on his training, that eventually the identity of Ludger Will Kresnik was replaced by Victor, the Strongest Chromatus user. He couldn't help but wonder if things had been different, then maybe...

"Still though..." Lelouch interrupted his thoughts. "It's reassuring to know that we have comrades standing by us."

"I agree." The elder Lamperouge nodded.

"Well, the task at hand is not over yet. We still have to reach the G-1 Base."

Victor nodded again, and set his sights on the goal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Play: Nevereverland

Artist: Nano

**[Long ago, inside a distant memory,]**  
Victor, standing by himself, gazes into the empty night sky.

**[There is a voice that says]**  
A light glows behind him, which makes him turn to see. His eyes widened upon seeing his past memories.

**[Do you believe a world of happy endings?]**  
He sees one scene was where he led his life as Ludger. But it shatters. He turns to his memory of meeting Lara. But it shatters. He turns to the memory of his daughter Elle, as a baby with Lara. But it shatters. He sees himself killing his friends. It shatters.

**[Even when the road seems long,]**  
His memory of sending Elle to the Prime Dimension. It shatters. His memory of being killed by Ludger. It shatters.

**[Every breath you take will lead you closer to]****  
**His memory as Victor vi Britannia, the Black Knight of Britannia, shatters. As the fragments clear, Victor looks onward to see his siblings and friends waiting for him. He smiles and runs toward them  
**  
****[A special place within]**  
Victor, smiling in response, runs over to them.

**[Your Nevereverland]**  
The joyful scene cracks straight down the middle.

As the music begins to play, the crack grows, and within the untouched areas, shows Victor and Lelouch in their respective outfits, slipping on their masks as shadowy figures appear behind them. The screen finally shatters, and the title appears.

**_Fractured Existence_**

**[I wake up]**  
A picture of the vi Britannia family sets ablaze, the flames spreading to the entire area.

**[A siren keeps beating at my eardrums]**  
In the middle of the embers were two figures: Lelouch and Victor.

**[I stifle this scream to death]****  
**Their images become replaced by their second identities: Zero and Nemo respectively.

**[Without knowing anything]****  
**Standing behind them are the Black Knights, the core members all present while a few shadowed figures were amongst them.

**[I hold on to only my heartbeat]****  
**Both Zero and Nemo hold pictures of their true family: Nunnally, Lyoko, Sayoko, and Suzaku, but they were blown out of their hands.

**[And fall into the trap of reality]****  
**The scene shifts to Pendragon Imperial Palace. Shadowing it are Charles zi Britannia and four other figures, three male and one female.

**[I won't regret]**

The scene resumes with Lelouch, Victor, Lyoko, Nunnally, Suzaku, and a white haired boy having a cheerful time together eating dinner.

**[I gaze at the piled up, torn apart picture of the future]**  
In a darkened room, a single ray of light shown down on a lone picture frame, a crack on the glass. A hand picks up the item. The image zooms out to show it to be Victor.  
**  
****[I hold my breath]**  
Upon peering into the scene within the frame, Victor gasps in surprise.

**[In my head]**  
A single tear cascades down his cheek.  
**  
****[The hands of my rusted memories]**  
It shows Victor in a life already lost. One where he, Lara, Elle, Jude, Milla, Alvin, Leia, Rowen, Elize, Teepo, Gaius, and Muzet all stood together, smiles on their faces. However, the picture soon crumbles to dust.

**[Turn]**  
Victor lets the sand slip through his fingers.

**[Round and round]**  
He stands up, turns, and walks into the light shining behind him. In his shadow trailing behind him, was the outline of his fractured Chromatus form.

**[As I close my eyes]**  
The scene transitions to a battlefield, with the Black Knights clashed with Britannian forces.

**[There is no mark left behind, no noise spilling out, no destination]**  
The Guren Mk II, with Kallen piloting eradicates an opposing Knightmare with the Radiant Wave Surger. The Gekka Pre-porduction type, piloted by a boy with white hair, followed the same actions.

**[I know that this is what I want, this is what I need]**  
Nemo, in his Knightmare, the Kresnik, cuts down two enemy Knightmares with its MVS dual blades before turning to shoot down another with its twin handguns.  
**  
****[The afterimage that is repeating even now]**  
Suzaku, in the Lancelot, combats the opposing foes. Its swords clashing with those of the Kresnik's.  
**  
****[We who have a wounded past]**  
The scene shifts to a split screen. Both Lamperouge brothers stood back to back, leaning against the wall that divided them. In Lelouch's hands is a Black pocket watch. In Victor's was a cracked Gold pocket watch.

**[Are, without being healed]**  
Both brothers walked away, their shadows trailing behind them. They passed by mirrors, their reflections displaying their respective Revolutionary Personas. Behind those personas were Shadows that possessed some cog-like features.

**[Already shutting away]**  
The two brothers met up once more with their precious siblings, Nunnally and Lyoko.

**[Such uselessly revolving, unchanging days]**  
The four Lamperouge siblings, Suzaku, and a white haired teen were dragged by the Student Council for a group photo. Everyone was in the midst of playful banter, trying to stay still for their picture to be taken.

**[So now]**  
Once everyone settled down, the timer on the camera fell to zero, creating a flash.  
**  
****[This is what I desired]**  
The scene zoomed out, showing a picture-perfect memory screenshot of everyone smiling happily. Possessing no fear, no ill-will, just pure joy and peace.  
**  
****[My Nevereverland]**  
The final scene shows the masks of Zero and Nemo lying on a desk. Next to Zero's mask is a cracked Black King Chess piece. Next to Nemo's mask is a gold pocket watch.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Lancelot... ME Boost!"

Just as Suzaku activated the system, the Knightmare shot out of the set-up gate, wind blowing harshly from behind it's dash, and visible streams of wind crashing against it's frame. Despite the fact that most of the people that were behind the Lancelot as it was being set up, Lloyd was laughing like a madman on a sugar rush. "Full throttle, right out of the front gate!" he cackled.

Inside the Lancelot's cockpit, Suzaku couldn't mask his amazement with the machine. "Cooler than the manual! With this...grgh!" He felt a sharp pang at his side, a remnant from getting shot earlier. However, he shook it off as he continued his charge. 'Wait for me Lelouch, Victor-nii-san.'

As the freedom fighters advanced toward the G-1 Base, Tamaki took notice of something on his Knightmare's visual camera. It was the Lancelot closing in at breakneck speed. "Huh? What is that? It doesn't look like a Suther-Gragh!" He was cut off as the Seventh Generation Knightmare chopped the Sutherland's head off.

"One more push, and the checkpoint will fall..." Lelouch said, grinning slightly as he placed the Knight piece in front of the Queen.

"Zero, Nemo, we got a problem!" the voice of a member shouted in panic. "There's reinforcements!"

"Reinforcements?" Lelouch pondered aloud. "I guess real battle is different. How many?"

"Just one!" Lelouch and Victor's eyes widened. There were sending in only one Knightmare? What were they planning? "I've never seen anything like it! It looks like a new model-GAH!"

"A New model...? You mean they have a Seventh Generation?!" Victor questioned in alarm. He knew that Britannia had the Fifth Generation Sutherlands, as well as the new Gloucester, but to create a new model so soon...

"What's happening out there?! Lelouch tried to get a response, but received nothing.

Meanwhile, the Lancelot just took down another Sutherland, its pilot ejecting. It raised it right arm to ready its energy shield.

"You bastard!" Two freedom fighters fired, but their shots did nothing to the Lancelot's defense.

Lelouch and Victor were surprised by the new model's capabilities.

"What? It deflects bullets?" The younger Lamperouge questioned.

"Ah, shit..." Victor cursed, readying his Pocket Watch just in case. "Where is he?!"

"He's at Point 3A!" Ohgi shouted in hysteria. "He just took down four of our guys in nothing flat!"

'That confirms it...' the reborn Kresnik scowled deeply. 'They've developed a Seventh Generation, but to think it would be so soon. If it can reflect bullets, then we'll have to stick with slash harkens and Stun Tonfas.'

"Ohgi, keep him there!" Victor ordered. "I'm on my way!"

"Wha-?! Victor you can't be serious!" Lelouch panicked. Even though he knew his older brother to be a prodigal Knightmare pilot, there were just some things beyond even his limits.

"You're brother is right!" Ohgi added. "You may be a strong pilot, probably the best out of all of us, but that guy is too dangerous! You could get killed!"

"It's because I'm the best we have that I should be out there buying you guys time to retreat!" Victor countered, shocking everyone else on the line into silence. He was willing to risk his life to ensure everyone's safety?

Victor then spoke to his brother. "Lelouch, go on ahead. I'll be right behind you."

"But, big brother...!"

"Hey, don't worry." Victor assured him, a grin forming. "After all... I'm your older brother. If I leave you guys behind, Lyoko is gonna have my head on a platter and drag me out of hell just so she can shove me back in herself!"

Lelouch was silent at first, gritting his teeth. Already, in a span of a few minutes, his forces were being decimated, and at the hands of a machine that far outclassed them, yet his brother was willing to fight. Sure, he had seen what he could do, having watched him during his training sessions with Lyoko and Sayoko, but even still. "Besides," Victor added, breaking him away from his thoughts. Unbeknownst to Lelouch, Victor gripped his pocket watch, the hatch opening as he sped his way to where Ohgi was. "I've got the power to bring a world to end, remember?"

"...Alright..." Lelouch finally relented, changing his course to the G-1 Base. "...But you better come back, otherwise I'll drag you out of hell and kick your ass for making Lyoko and Nunnally cry."

Victor laughed at his younger brother's words. "I got it. When this is all over, I'm cooking dinner tonight, dessert included."

"It's a promise."

With that said, Victor slammed both of his hands together, the watch in between, and allowed the power to engulf him. Black armor began to form along his body, encroaching his arms and legs before enveloping his torso. Red cracks formed along the body, pieces of it crumbling away before dispersing into black wisps. Finally, his head was enveloped, red encompassing one side of the helmet. In his hand was the same spear form before. "Okay then..." Victor said as he twirled his spear around and hopped out of his Sutherland, making his way to where the white Knightmare was. "Let's see who's being a pain in the ass, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Suzaku in the Lancelot kept taking down one terrorist after the other. He shot out his slash harken, destroying the head of one unit before jumping up and using the momentum to strengthen his drop kick, decimating another one.

"Yes! I can do this! With Lancelot I can stop all this at once!" Two more freedom fighter Sutherlands kept firing at the Knightmare, but it was useless. With quick precision, Suzaku sliced the head off the one on the right before disarming the one on the left.

"We can't stop it!" The pilot cried, desperately firing his slash harkens. But the Lancelot weaved around them and fired its own into the main body of the Sutherland, causing it to explode. The pilot ejected and escaped.

"Alright, that's two more down….now for...!" Suzaku stopped himself as he laid his eyes upon the newcomer on the battlefield.

Before he even had time to think, the Lancelot was thrown back into a building nearby, smoke and debris falling everywhere. "Ow..." Suzaku groaned. "What in... the... heck..." he stopped when the dust cleared, revealing his new opponent. It was humanoid, no bigger than the average male, adorned in otherworldly black armor with a horrible scar along its right side, revealing red beneath it. In its hand was a double-bladed spear.

"Wh-what...is that...?!" Suzaku asked in shock. How was a small humanoid capable of throwing a Knightmare Frame into a Building?!

The scarred-warrior didn't even give the Japanese youth time to think as he lunged in with his spear aimed at the chest.

Suzaku managed to come to his senses at the last moment and moved to the side. However he was not fast enough as the spear sliced through a good portion of the arm. From within the Engineer Crops base, Lloyd was freaking out over the damage to his creation.

The spear somehow threw itself back to it's owner, catching it in mid-air and jumping back, twirling it around before he placed himself into a stance, his legs spread apart, and the spear held behind him. Suzaku fired off a slash harken, hoping it would knock him down, however the scarred-warrior proved to be quite agile, leaping over and vanishing in a split second. "Wait, where did he-"

"FALLING SNOW!"

The emerald eyed teen was thrown back into his seat as the spear made contact with the Lancelot, the sheer force knocking it off balance. The White Knightmare staggered before bringing itself upright, facing the enemy. On its chest was an indentation from where the attack connected.

"This much damage...Just what if he?!" Suzaku questioned, the cold hands of fear slowly taking hold.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Engineer Corps base, Lloyd was practically thrashing around. "Why that cheeky brat!" he screamed, tugging at his hair. "Just what does he think he is?!"

"How is that even possible?" Cecile gaped, her eyes wide. "Just what sort of human is this person? He's perfectly capable of fending off the Lancelot... and that speed... it's almost god-like!"

XXXXXXXXXX

At the battlefield itself, some of those that Victor had saved could only stare at the being in question. "Holy shit..." Tamaki breathed, his eyes wide. "Uh... is that... Nemo?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the battle, Suzaku charged again, this time lowering the Lancelot and performing a sweep kick. However, the scarred-warrior easily evaded, jumping back before swiping its spear, creating a blue wave of power that was tossed out from it. "Azure Edge!" The attack hit Suzaku dead on, sending the Lancelot flying. However, he quickly regained his balance, and twirled around in the air and landing on the feet. "This strength... it's insane!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wh-what in the world...?" Clovis gaped, his eyes wide in sheer horror. "What in the hell is that?! What kind of human can go up against a Knightmare with only a spear?! Especially a Seventh Generation?!"

Humans fear that which they shall never understand. Clovis had heard of this before, but he never believed it to be true. Everyone in the G-1 Base was shaking in fear, unable to believe something as terrifying as this. Here, they saw a humanoid being perfectly capable of easily overpowering something s power as the Lancelot, despite the fact that it was not fully completed.

Victor had to admit, despite the bad taste in his mouth from receiving this power; he rather missed the feeling of the armor covering his body, and the power that came with it. 'So, I'm still capable of using artes.' he thought, smiling in relief. 'I was worried since humans in this world don't possess a mana lobe, or that Spirits can't interact with us here. Although... is it just me, or does my Chromatus feel... different?'

Back then, it felt as if something dark and constricting was binding him, a feeling he had gotten used to. However, with each new level unlocked for him, the feeling grew more and more harsh, and by the time he achieved the full Chromatus, he felt as if something was choking him, holding him in a vice grip. However... he did not have this feeling. Rather, he felt liberated, light as if he were a feather, and power coursing through him, untouched by the dark. 'Has C done something to it?' he wondered briefly before turning his attention to the white Knightmare. 'I can ask about the changes later. For now... it's time to settle things with him!'

Victor rushed towards the opposing unit, raising his spear, encasing the blade in black energy before bringing it down for a series of slashes. "Dual Waltz!"

Suzaku in the Lancelot tried to defend himself with the energy shields, but the multiple attacks proved to be too much and broke through his guard. The final strike tore into the forearms of the White Knightmare, damaging the shields and slash harkens.

"Dammit!" Suzaku was trembling from the ongoing fight. As he refocused his attention to the approaching figure, each step taken resounded within his mind. As each second ticked away, he felt his breathing grow heavier, his heart rate accelerating. His palms were damp as he clenched the controls. Fear had taken hold.

"N-no... STAY AWAY!" Suzaku screamed in fright, shooting off whatever slash harkens he had left. The humanoid spear-wielder simply reared his arm back and tossed the spear, destroying them effortlessly. Though the spear only damaged its mid-section, the force behind the thrust was enough to send it flying.

"Behold!" the scarred-warrior shouted as spears of light emerged and tossing them. "The power!" The spears impaled themselves into the abdomen, forearms, shoulders, and legs, creating small burn marks. "Of the full!" A final spear was created, only this time, Victor gripped it tightly and shot forward, slamming the spear directly into the chest. "Chromatus!" The light grew brighter, and the power increased. The ground began to crack beneath them, and the chest unit starting to break apart.

"FORM DESTROYER!" Victor announced the most powerful arte at his desposal, and charged one final time, the spear blasting through the chest. The wind ceased, and the Knightmare moaned as it fell forward, falling down face first with a gaping hole in it's chest, destroying both its core and Energy Filler, while leaving the cockpit untouched. "Hmph." Victor grunted as he twirled his spear around, light covering his body before the armor vanished, leaving him back in his casual clothes. "A little over the top... but a fitting end. At the very least, it will keep you out of our hair for a while." A flash of regret passed over his face. "Sorry about this, Suzaku." he whispered before he walked over to the G-1 Base, where Lelouch was no doubt waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lloyd shouted, tears running down his face. "MY POOR LANCELOT! BLOWN TO PIECES!"

"L-Lloyd?!" Cecile cried in panic, trying to calm the man down. "S-settle down! W-wait here, I'll get you some pudding!" Quickly, she left the room, and offered a silent thank you to the others trying to calm him down. Still, the fight between Suzaku and that warrior had left an impression on her, unable to believe what she had seen. 'Just who on Earth was that man?' she wondered before resuming her duty.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Took your time." Lelouch said impatiently. Victor raised an eyebrow, seeing what his brother was wearing. It was the standard issue military uniform, complete with the protective suit and helmet, except unlike the others, this one had no face mask, and had only a visor. "Don't ask." the younger Lamperouge sibling stated. "So, how'd it go?"

"...Honestly, it wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be." Victor smirked telling half the truth.

"Seriously?!" Lelouch was quite surprised. He would've thought Victor would've had a great deal of trouble dealing with the Knightmare.

"Yep." The elder Lamperouge nodded before his face became set in seriousness. "We should hurry. Who knows what could happen to the others."

Lelouch nodded, and the two quickly entered the G-1 Base. Lelouch proved the usefulness of his power to make anyone obey him without condition, as any soldier they came across fell under his command. He ordered that all the cameras in the main room were to be disconnected, and the power cut, save for the broadcast system. "Why the broadcast system?" Victor inquired, only to be met with a grin.

"Easy." the future revolutionary said evilly. "We're going to make Clovis call for a ceasefire, albeit with force."

"You mean with Geass?" Victor didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he knew Clovis deserved to die because of the experiments and the existence he placed on that woman named C.C. if the memories that C showed him were anything. However, he was also worried that Lelouch would not be able to handle killing Clovis. He could still recall the empty, hollow feeling he had when he had made his first kill... that being a Fractured version of Julius. Of course, he was also worried that Lelouch would overuse the power of Geass, and eventually run amok like it had during...

He stopped himself there. 'No matter what happens,' the reborn Kresnik thought, eyes blazing with determination. 'I won't let the tragedies from the previous world occur.'

"No, it would be more like a gun to his face." Lelouch answered. "Besides..." a second later, his face became dark, and his eyes burned in the dim light of the hallway. "There's something I need to ask him."

"...It's about who killed mother, correct?" Victor realized. Lelouch nodded.

"Clovis might have answers. And Geass will be the best way to get them."

Victor remained quiet, a sad look appearing in his eyes. 'I wonder how you will feel when you learn that she isn't everything you believed her to be...' he thought, hands curling into fists. That had been the one memory where he felt true anger rising in him. Charles and Marianne... they reminded him to much of "him". Of the man that tried to take his precious daughter away from him. Of the man that had made his brother's life miserable by sacrificing his own wife.

Truly, they were just as much of monsters as Bisley Bakur was.

"This is it." Lelouch said, bringing his brother out of his thoughts. They were standing in front of the entrance to the Throne Room. He looked to Victor, who nodded in response. He would worry about that event when they reached it. For now, he had to protect his brother.

The violet-eyed teen inserted the access pass and the door opened.

When the door opened, the found several soldiers inside, with Clovis sitting on his throne, a hand over his face. Victor couldn't help but grin. 'Looks like I gave them one hell of a show.' he thought, glad he was able to scare them so easily. Once the guards noticed their presence, they were about to demand what they were doing here when Lelouch unveiled his Geass. "All of you, leave us." he commanded. Instantly, all the soldiers were under Lelouch's control, and did as they were told. Clovis gaped, watching everyone disperse, all save Lelouch and Victor.

"Now then..." Lelouch said, grinning wickedly as he took the gun from his holster and aimed it at Clovis. "I do believe it's time you put a stop to this, my dear prince..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back with Kallen, she had been forced to abandon her Glasgow due to having backed up Ohgi and the others from the white Knightmare, but had not bee there to witness the battle between it and the scarred warrior. "Kallen!" the familiar voice of Ohgi shouted. Kallen stopped and turned to see him at the entrance to a warehouse. "Over here!"

The red haired girl ran into the shelter. She was greeted by her friends and noticed that there were many civilians present as well.

"Kallen, you're alright!" Nagata sighed in relief, his hand pressed to his side in an attempt to suppress the pain.

"Yeah...It looks like everyone made it out alright."

Ohgi nodded. "It was all thanks to Nemo. He brought us the distraction needed to retreat. We owe him for that."

"Hell yeah we do!" Tamaki grinned before his expression fell. "But still...you guys saw that, right?"

"Saw what?" Kallen asked, confused. "What did I miss?"

"One hell of a fight, that's what." Minami said. "This guy with a spear just came in out of nowhere, and blew a hole in that damned monster. Literally."

"Are you serious?" Kallen asked skeptically. "I find that hard to believe."

"No, it was true Kallen." Ohgi reaffirmed the claim. "I saw it too."

"Me too." Tamaki added. "But wasn't that guy Nemo? I mean, where did he even get that armor?"

"More importantly, did you SEE what he did?" Inoue asked. "I didn't even think it was possible for someone to move that fast!"

"If it was Nemo, then he obviously has one hell of a trump card." Ohgi said before sighing, shaking his head. "Anyway, we need to get these people out of here, and fast. The longer we stay here, the bigger the risk of those bastards finding us."

"Agreed." Kallen noted before something came to her. "By the way, what about Zero?"

"He said he was going to take care of Clovis." the leader of the resistance cell at the behest of her brother informed her. "Although, to be honest, I'm kind of worried. He hasn't radioed us back since-"

He was cut off by the sound of the metal shutter barring them from prying us being blown apart, creating a cloud of dusk.

"Dammit!" Tamaki shouted as he grabbed his sub machine gun and pointed it at the disturbance.

"How were they able to find this place?!" Ohgi wondered in shock.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed to be a heavy black tank and Britannian soldiers, all pointing their firearms at the Japanese.

"So this was where you Eleven vermin scurried off to..." The lead soldier in the tank stated. "Prepare to fire!"

The soldiers trained their guns at the group. Kallen, facing death in the face, closed her eyes and uttered one name. "Naoto!"

However, just at that very moment, right as the lead soldier was about to issue the command, the voice of Clovis la Britannia screamed across the entire ghetto. "Attention all armed forces! Cease this slaughter, at once!"

All the Japanese within the vicinity were surprised and confused, but grateful for the fact they somehow avoided death.

"Huh? Ceasefire?" Suzaku questioned within his wrecked Knightmare.

"I, Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia and Viceroy of Area Eleven hereby command you, all forces are ordered to ceasefire at once! You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, should be treated equally and without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered. Ceasefire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!"

XXXXXXXXXX

In the G-1 Base, Clovis couldn't help but feel as if he were looking at the Grim Reaper as the system feed went offline, bringing an end to the broadcast. "Very well done." the one holding the gun said, his helmet in his hand. Unfortunately, Clovis could not see the second figure anywhere, and he couldn't tell who was holding the gun, as the darkness hid his face. "One wouldn't have guessed you were being held at gun point."

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads? Or perhaps a nice game of chess?" Clovis remarked in sarcasm. The two figures approached.

"That has a familiar ring."

Clovis lifted an eyebrow, but internally, he felt the gears in his mind clicking. Where had he heard this voice before? "We would always play chess, and of course, I would always win."

"W-what?" Another gear began to turn. Chess... there had been someone he would play against, but he was never able to defeat him.

"Remember? At the Aries Villa? You always came around to try and beat me, and to free-load off of my brother's cooking."

At this point, a cold chill was beginning to settle over. The Aries Villa was home to the woman Clovis had respected and loved, almost as if she were his own mother. She was powerful, and quite the beautiful woman as well. He could always remember the times he spent with her, along with her children, two sons and two daughters. The older brother was a talented cook, and a pilot in the making. The younger brother hated physical activities, but his mind was absolutely brilliant. The older sister, who was the younger twin of the youngest brother, was the polar opposite, absolutely loving physical activities, and while not as intellectually gifted, very smart in her own right. The youngest sister was so sweet and gentle; you would fall in love with her but within a moment.

However... they had died seven years ago.

"You..." Clovis glared at the two figures, feeling disgusted at the thought of someone pretending to be the people he was close to. "Who are you?"

"It's been a long time..." The two stepped out into the lighting, revealing their faces. "...Big brother."

Clovis shot out of his seat in astonishment. Before him were his younger brothers, who were thought to have died in the war in Japan.

"The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and 16th in line for the Imperial throne, Victor vi Britannia..."

"...And the second son of the late consort Marianne and 17th in line for the Imperial Throne, Lelouch vi Britannia at your service." The Lamperouge siblings took a mock bow to their elder brother.

"L-Lelouch...Victor...? But I thought-!"

"That we were dead?" Victor interrupted. "You were wrong."

"We have returned, your Highness..." Lelouch said, a demonic grin etched on his face. "And we intend to change everything."

At first, Clovis couldn't believe his eyes. He just stood there, looking at them in complete disbelief and shock. However, his brothers had two distinct features that only they possessed: Lelouch's dark ebony hair and his beautiful amethyst eyes, and Victor's emerald green with a golden ring within. Without a doubt, they were his brothers.

He fell back in his throne, and a nervous smile broke across his face, sweat pouring down. "I-I'm overjoyed, my brothers..." he stammered, not forgetting that it was Lelouch who had him dead to rights. "We had all thought you had died during the invasion. Why don't we just drop this prank and return back to the Homeland? I'm sure that-"

"We'll be used as political tools?" Victor cut him off, his voice cold and sharp. "You don't seem to understand that Charles zi Britannia cares nothing about his children, not even for his own daughter, who was blind and crippled. To him, we're expendable."

Clovis cringed, but he knew how right he was. After all, even he had to admit his father was a cruel man. After all, he was present when Lelouch had been disowned on the spot, and he still remembered what Victor had done that day. 'We all believed you loved us equally... but now I see clearly. That was a lie.' he recalled him saying, his face cold and harsh, even as the Royal Guard stood against him before they found themselves in a broken heap. That alone had solidified Victor vi Britannia as an exiled prince, no longer Britannian Royalty... but he had been still been known as the Black Knight.

"W-well, yes, b-but what of Euphemia?" Clovis tried to dissuade them. "I know she would-"

He stopped when Lelouch stood back up, and aimed his gun back at him. "Enough mindless chatter, Clovis... there are questions I want answers to."

"Wh-what would you like to know...?" The eldest in the room asked nervously, no doubt from the gun pointed at his face.

"I'm sure you're aware of why we were made into political tools in the first place." Lelouch continued.

This made Clovis pause in realization. "That's right. It's because our mother was killed." Even as he said this, the Lamperouge siblings' minds fell back into the tragic memory, although Victor now thought nothing of it.

The sound of gunfire and glass breaking resonated. It was as if they could still smell the metallic stench of blood as it spilled down the stairway, which was indented with bullet holes. "Our mother, held the title of Knight of Honor despite being a commoner by birth." Victor continued.

Victor recalled that he, Lelouch, and Lyoko had rushed into the room to see what was happening, but were greeted by a horrendous sight: Their mother, laying on top of Nunnally, blood pouring from the bullet wounds on her back and the little girl's knees. The look of Nunnally's face was frozen in sheer terror and trauma. Victor felt sick to his stomach, his heart wretched by the tragedy. Lelouch and Lyoko were paralyzed by shock. "No doubt the other Imperial consorts held her in contempt."

It was at this point, Lelouch was unable to restrain his anger. "...Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists...! We're no fools! You people killed our mother!"

"It wasn't me!" Clovis denied frantically. "I swear to you it wasn't!"

"Then tell me everything you know. The truth can't be hidden from us any longer!" The red color of Geass took over in Lelouch's eye. "By whose hand was she slain?"

The avian symbol flew into the eyes of the blonde Prince.

All fear was erased, leaving behind nothing but an obedient tool. Clovis horror was wiped away as his body relaxed into the throne. "...Second Prince Schneizel and Second Princess Cornelia... They can tell you." he answered him.

Lelouch's eyes widened. Schneizel was a cunning person, and well versed in politics despite his young age. No matter what you did, he always had a counter measure, both in arguments and in chess. No matter how many times Lelouch challenged him, he would always fail miserably. Cornelia on the other hand was a soldier first and a strategist second. She had practically idolized and revered Marianne as if she were a goddess, and thus got along with the vi Britannians easily. She also had apparently held some sort of admiration towards Victor, though Nunnally and Euphemia, Cornelia's younger sister, would tease her that she had a crush on him.

"They're the ringleaders?" Lelouch asked, surprised that they would be involved. Clovis looked as if he were about to answer, but his mouth closed again. "I see..." the younger prince thought in disappointment. "That's all you know, isn't it?" Clovis nodded. Lelouch relinquished his hold over him. In the next second, Clovis blinked, the red rings gone from his eyes, and frantic horror washed over him once again.

"It wasn't me!" he shouted. "I swear, it wasn't!"

Lelouch smiled as he lowered the gun, closing his eyes. "I believe you..." Clovis sighed in relief, thinking he had just barely escaped death. However, fear washed over him again when Lelouch pressed closer, and held the gun directly at his head, a few inches away from his forehead. "But... you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

"Lelouch, stop!" Victor grabbed his younger brother's wrist, surprising the two.

"B-big brother?" Lelouch faltered a bit. Why was Victor stopping him from killing Clovis?

"I will not let you stain your hands like this. It's not worth it!" The elder Lamperouge spoke with intensity. Lelouch stopped in his tracks, letting the words sink into his head. He was prepared to dirty his hands with murder, and Victor was stopping him. Clovis however, gave a small sigh of relief upon the notion that he was saved.

"However..." Victor took the gun from his brother's hands and aimed it at Clovis, who broke out in cold sweat once more. "...as your older brother...I should be the one to do so."

"W-wait!" Clovis tried desperately to stop his coming death. Surely, his brothers must have had a heart somewhere! "We might not have the same mothers, but we're still blood!"

Victor just glared at him. "After what you did, Clovis... we're not brothers." He slowly pressed the trigger. "Not anymore."

A loud shot echoed in the base, heard only by two princes.

XXX

And the rest... was silence. Or at least, that was what Lelouch would have preferred, had Milly not whacked him in the head.

"Wake up Lelouch! I know you were sleeping, your hand stopped moving!" The Student Council president scolded as she repeated whacked him with the rolled up paper.

"Well, you don't have to beat me up over it." The violet-eyed teen argued. However, he wasn't expecting another rolled up paper hitting him in the back of the head.

"We kind of can, big brother." Lyoko stuck her tongue out at him. Lelouch just glared at his sister.

"Hah, serves you right for ditching me like that!" Rivalz laughed.

"That's right." Shirley agreed. "What was up with you yesterday?"

'Well, excuse me for getting caught in a life-or-death battle with Britannian forces and joining a group of terrorists.' Lelouch thought sarcastically, but kept quiet on that subject. Victor had already informed Sayoko, due to her previous profession. Lelouch had known about it as well, having learned of it from the Ashfords when they took them in after the war came to an end and after they had been separated from Suzaku. 'I hope he's okay...'

"Got caught up in traffic, that's all." Lelouch said. "And also, Rivalz, how is it my fault for getting tossed inside of a truck because the one driving it was drunk?"

"Well, you and Victor should've been more careful!" His blue haired friend argued back.

"We were just trying to help."

"That's enough you guys!" Milly brought order to the club room. "Let's not get sidetracked here, If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget, there won't money left for anything at all."

The girl in the corner of the room finally spoke. She had long, curly green hair that was tied into twin braids at the back but were placed in front of her. She had a light complexion, and cute face. She also had stormy gray eyes that were behind a pair of round glasses. She was the most intelligent girl in the school, member of the Student Council, and good friend to all of the members in the club, Nina Einstein. "And if it comes to that point..."

"The Equestrian Club will be pissed." Rivalz finished for her. "We don't want them coming in on horseback!"

"Enough, Rivalz." Milly said, not noticing that someone from said club was riding a horse just outside the window. "Before I continue on... where is Vic, anyway? He should be helping out!"

At this, Lelouch and Lyoko sighed. The two of them had been forced to work in their brother's place after he graduated, and they suddenly understood what he went through after Milly invited them to join Student Council. It was absolutely hectic... that, and Lelouch had the world's greatest hatred and aversion towards the events that transpired that lead to the dreaded 'Crossdressers Ball'.

In Lyoko's opinion, he looked good in a wedding dress. Victor joked that he would make a wonderful bride. Lelouch just glared and cursed Milly, promising he would get her back for this.

"In case you forgot, Victor graduated a year ago." Lelouch replied, shaking his head. "Honestly, how is it that he could stand working this job? Especially when the president is a nut case?"

"Speaking of Victor, did he get that job over by Shibuya yet?" Rivalz asked curiously. "I mean, that restaurant is high class."

After Victor graduated, he applied for work in many restaurants in the settlement as a chef to help pay for the bills. Even though he was a college student, he chose to get part time work to financially help his family. Even though his salary may not have made as much as Lelouch's gambling escapades, as the older brother, he had to help out in any way he could.

"As a matter of fact, he did!" Lyoko answered with a wide grin. "My brother's cooking was so good that he was accepted. He stared yesterday, and he's already getting some good reviews about his cooking."

"And pray tell, what restaurant did he apply to?" Milly questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

Lelouch had the devil's grin, as what he told her made her face drop. "The Golden Dragon."

"WHAT?!" she squaked, eyes wide. "That place is uber freaking expensive! You'd have to be a noble to pay for the dishes they make there!"

"Well, what do you expect?" the second male Lamperouge said, shrugging his shoulders. "Unlike me and Koko, Victor he's the cook in the family." 'Hell, he practically took over the kitchen back at the palace.'

"Still though..." Milly slowly calmed herself down. She knew the Eldest Lamperouge had great culinary skills, but he never would've thought that he would become a Chef at the fanciest restaurant in the settlement.

"Maybe if we're lucky, he could get us in." Lyoko said hopefully, just imagining all the gourmet cuisine that was made.

"I doubt it." Lelouch shot down her fantasy.

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Alright, enough." Milly sighed, clapping her hands. "Let's get back on track. We need to settle the budget now, otherwise it won't just be the equestrian club on our asses."

"Maybe if you had told us a day earlier," Shirley interjected. "Then we wouldn't have this problem!"

"I'd say a day later." Rivalz said, grinning. "Then we would have given up."

"We can still do that." Lelouch quickly agreed, wanting to do whatever it took to get the heck out of the mess before it piled up on him. Sometimes it made him wonder how Victor could have done this. Lyoko sighed, shaking her head and muttered "Slacker" under her breath before her face paled as she saw Milly take a deep breath. She quickly plugged her ears-

"GUTS!"

Everyone else who wasn't as prepared as Lyoko cringed from the sudden shout. Which was Milly's way of psyching everyone up.

"You trying that guts spell again?" Rivalz questioned.

"Yep!" Milly placed her hands on the table. "I want you people to start putting your all into this."

"I really don't think your magic is going to do a whole lot." Lelouch weakly argued.

"It's more like a battle cry to me." Lyoko muttered, though Shirley pumped her arm, her hand on her bicep. "It's got me working, Madam President!" the orange-haired girl said with a large grin.

"Ooh, supple and willing!" Milly nodded in approval, crossing her arms. "I like that!"

"I train hard in the gymnastics club!"

"That isn't what I meant." Milly shook her head before a perverted glint passed through her eyes, looking at Shirley up and down before her eyes stopped at her chest. "You're a ten."

"E-eh?" Shirley blinked, looking down to where Milly was looking.

"You've been filling out in all the right places, haven't you?"

"Oho?" Rivalz chuckled, leaning back with a perverted grin on his face while Shirley covered her chest, a large blush on her face.

"W-what are you talking about, you big perv?"

"She means your beautiful woman who's got boys wagging their tails at you." Lyoko joined in, grinning. "After all, who wouldn't? You're a very beautiful girl." She looked at her older brother. "Right, brother?"

"E-eh?" Lelouch gaped, surprised by the question. "What...do you mean by that?"

At this, Lyoko sighed. "Why must my darling brother be a dense idiot?" she sighed, a hand at her forehead and the other at her heart. "Oh, woe is me!"

"Hey now..." Lelouch said, a strained smile on his face while a tick mark pulsated over his eyebrow. 'What the hell are you implying, you little...'

"I feel sorry for the poor girl Lelouch marries." Rivalz groaned, earning a glare from said boy as he looked at Shirley. "You've got your work cut out for ya, Shirley."

"Well, with the breasts Shirley has..." Milly smirked. "That won't be much of a problem."

"P-President!" Shirley yelled out in embarrassed outrage.

Lelouch sighed, placing a hand over his face. 'And who said we should be getting back on track?'

When the meeting came to an end, Shirley sagged her shoulders, her face still slightly red from Milly's comments. "I can't believe Milly. She sullies the meetings with her dirty mind. She really is like a perverted old man inside!" she growled. 'And I can't believe she made that comment about my... my... my THINGS in front of Lulu!'

"Hey, look on the bright side." Rivalz chuckled. "At least we got the budget fixed. By the way, Lelouch..."

The raven-haired genius sighed. "Tonight is margarita pasta with roasted pork on the side, complete with a salad appetizer and sliced ham. And no, you are not allowed."

"Aw, man..." Rivalz groaned. "How come you and Lyoko get the good stuff?!"

At this, the older female Lamperouge just giggled and winked at Rivalz. "We're just blessed to have such an amazing older brother, that's all. Though, I do wish he would hurry up and find a girlfriend. Seriously, I want to meet my future sister-in-law god dammit!"

"Again with this?" Lelouch face-palmed. "What is it with you and trying to get our older brother hooked up with someone? You do realize that, sometimes, you are far worse than Milly, right?"

Lyoko just stuck her tongue at him, and entered the classroom.

"Dude, do you see this?"

"Damn, talk about scary..."

"Isn't this at Shinjuku?"

At the mention of Shinjuku, Lelouch's eyes narrowed. 'That's right... I had almost forgotten. The news made it out to look as if the massacre was nothing but a traffic restriction. They want people to know that it wasn't anything to worry about... even still; it's almost frightening how easily they can be swayed by the media. Actually, I haven't contacted Nagata back yet since we got the ceasefire to work.'

"Huh? Shinjuku?" Shirley looked at Lelouch, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I heard about in real time from a friend. That's why I called you yesterday." He made up the excuse.

"Hey, check out the footage of those dead Elevens!" A male student prudently remarked.

"Ew! Don't look at that!" The female student next to him gagged.

'Disgusting...' Lelouch frowned at the viewers, which wasn't overlooked by his twin. 'But it's strange...why would they cover it up?'

The memory of Clovis being gunned down by Victor came back to his mind. Bile began to rise at his throat, and his face turned pale, causing him to sway a bit. "Lelouch?" Lyoko called out his name. Lelouch looked at her, seeing her face laced in worry. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"It's..." he pushed the bile down. "It's nothing, Lyoko." 'I suppose that's why Victor chose to kill him.' he chuckled mirthlessly. 'Maybe it was a good thing... I don't think I could really handle it all that well'.

Even though Lelouch managed to brush it off convincingly, Lyoko still didn't buy it. 'Lelouch...is there something that you and Victor aren't telling me?' She hoped that her brothers didn't get tangled in anything too outrageous.

'Are they hiding Clovis's Death to fend off Anarchy?' Lelouch wondered. 'If that's the case, when they finally do announce it...I'll have to contact Nagata later on.'

"Kallen, it's been ages!"

Lelouch's musings came to a halt as he looked to see a couple of girls gathered around a young woman with red hair cut at the chin, her face passive and bland. In contrast to her fiery red hair, she had beautiful sapphire eyes, and an hourglass figure that matched even Shirley's. 'Kallen?' he thought, something Nagata had said to Victor coming back to mind. In addition, a familiar face entered his mind, the red-haired woman with the fierce expression. 'Could she be...?'

"Sophie's been worried sick all this time. Are you okay?" the blue haired female asked the redhead.

"You're okay though, right?" The other girl asked.

"Y-yeah. I just have to go easy for a little while." Even though her voice was soft and quiet, Lelouch still recognized it. The girl before his eyes was definitely the one who piloted the Glascow with great skill.

'Of course...That's why she was so familiar!'

"Anyway, if I stay home any longer, I'll never catch up." Kallen said to her 'friends' rather feebly.

"See something you like, big bro?" Lyoko giggled as Lelouch and she took their seats.

"No, not really." he replied before looking back at Kallen. "I just find it to be strange is all... she's been absent since the first semester started."

"Well, you do have a point." his twin nodded her head before the grin reappeared. "Still, going after Kallen Stadtfeld of all people? You've got balls, that's for sure."

"It isn't like that, Koko..." Lelouch sighed. 'Sometimes, she is just as bad as Milly.'

"Kallen Stadfelt..." Lyoko explained to her brother. "They say she's sick, or something. She barely showed up at school last year too. But her grades are still top notch, the top of the class. And she's a member of the Stadfelt family, so she's well-bred and loaded with money. You sure know how to pick 'em bro."

"Like I said, it's not like that." Lelouch sighed at his sister's words.

Later, Kallen was eating lunch with her supposed friends, internally angry with herself. Truthfully, she absolutely hated playing the sick persona, but found it useful to move around. After all, no one would suspect that the sickly girl they know at school was a member of a resistance cell, or a half-Eleven for that matter. As she munched on her sandwich, her mind raced back to the events from Shinjuku, from escaping with a capsule that supposedly carried poison gas, to meeting two unlikely allies... both of which she was glad to have met, especially since they saved Nagata.

'Lelouch and Victor...' she thought, recalling that Nagata had said that was their names. 'Where have I heard them before?'

She pondered this question as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"EEEEK!" The other girls screamed, causing her to look up.

"It's a bee! Omigosh Kallen, run!" The other girls fled in terror from the tiny insect. The redhead internally sighed in annoyance and moved to behind a bush.

"I don't get it...why's a bee after me?" She questioned in her sickly persona. "I wonder if there's a hive nearby." After seeing there was no one else around, she swiped her hand at the insect. It fell to the ground, sliced into pieces.

"God I hate this!" Kallen spoke in frustration, showing her real personality. "I'm sick of acting like a freaking invalid!" She took a bite out of her sandwich.

However, as she turned, she froze and cursed. 'Shit, did he see that?' she panicked.

The black haired student simply looked at her before speaking, "You know, you should be more careful when choosing personas." he told her simply. "The sickly one doesn't seem to fit you all that much, does it... Q-1?"

Kallen's eyes widened in shock, her sandwich falling out of her mouth. 'Q-1...?! Then he's...!?' She quickly regained her composure and faced the future revolutionary.

"I figured that it would be useful. After all, not one would suspect a sickly girl to be part of a resistance group." She countered, catching on.

"Heh, how true." the student chuckled. "Lelouch Lamperouge, or as you know me, Zero. A pleasure. I have to admit, you could give my brother a run for his money if you were in something better than a Glasgow."

"Hey, watch it!" Kallen snorted indignantly. "That was a present from my brother, you know!"

"Sorry. At any rate, how are you and the others? My brother said Nagata wasn't exactly in the best of conditions."

"He's doing better now." she informed him, much to his relief. "The wound is all cleaned up, and thanks to Yoshida, he got a blood transplant. So... where is Nemo-er... Victor?"

"Working at the Golden Dragon."

"E-EH?!" Kallen nearly shouted, her eyes bugging out of her skull. 'How the hell did he get a job THERE of all places?! Dad said that place was so freakishly expensive!'

"Why is everyone so surprised when I tell them that?" Lelouch pondered. "Is it really such a big deal?"

"Are you kidding?!" Kallen looked at him incredulously. "That's the best and fanciest Restaurant within the entire settlement. Only Nobles are capable of affording their dishes. They are both freaking expensive, and supposedly, freaking good." Seriously, how could Lelouch brush this off as if it weren't a huge deal?

"Oh, is that so? Well, I can see why my brother was able to get in. His culinary skill, if I had to say it, rivals that of the Gods."

"Pretty bold statement." Kallen said, though Lelouch just grinned and told her,

"You would agree if you tried his cooking as well. Trust me, you would die a hundred times just to try and get a taste for it. Strangely, he likes to use tomatoes in his dishes."

With Shirley, she and Lyoko were walking back from class as they discussed what they usually did. "R-really?" Shirley stuttered, eyes wide. "Was Lulu really looking at Kallen?"

"Looks like it." Lyoko nodded. "Seems like you've got competition, Shirley." The girl quickly scowled, and snapped her fingers. "Dammit, how come bro has to go and start to fall for some rich girl? Does he have any idea how much trouble I went through to set the two of you up?!"

"K-Koko!" Shirley yelled at her friend for saying that out loud.

"What? It's true." The female Lamperouge argued. "Wait a minute..." Speaking of the devil, she saw her brother talking to the woman in question out the window.

"W-what?" Shirley's eyes widened, staring at the two while Lyoko groaned. "Oh boy... he's already making his move. I take back what I said two years ago."

"So, you've been living with your brother and sisters ever since?" Kallen asked, surprised. Lelouch had decided to tell her everything, but left out the parts that involved them and the Royal Family. "I see... You remind me a bit of Naoto, with how far you're willing to go to look after your sister."

"He was your brother, right?" Lelouch asked. Kallen didn't say anything, but nodded. "I don't have any right to say this, since I've never lost a sibling-" 'Except that son of a bitch Clovis' he thought bitterly. "-but I'm sure he's worried about you."

"...Thanks." Kallen smiled at last. "Anyway, when do you think I might be able to meet your brother? I want to thank him for saving us from that white Knightmare."

"I think you will be able to meet him soon. His day off should be within the next few days."

"That's good to hear." Kallen nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Lulu! Kallen!" The two looked up to see Lyoko and Shirley waving at them from the window. "You two better get a move on! Class is gonna start!"

Lelouch instantly panicked. "Ah, crap! Today's my turn to set up the lab!" he said, worrying for his safety. Their science teacher was... odd... to say the least. "C'mon Kallen! Book it!"

The girl was confused, but nodded, and followed after him. When they were out of sight, Lyoko watched them leave and scowled. "Just wait, bro..." she swore, crossing her arms. "I'll get you and Shirley together yet!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo!" Lelouch sneezed as he ran. "Why do I feel like someone's talking about me?"

"Maybe someone is." Kallen answered as they moved quickly. By the time they made to class, Lelouch barely made it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else, Jeremiah and the woman that Lelouch had hijacked the Knightmare from, Villetta Nu, were in a limo, heading to a military base, as per the orders of one General Bartley. "Hmph," the Margrave scoffed, shaking his head. "This investigation is nothing but a shame."

"I take it your referring to General Bartley?" Villetta asked him. Jeremiah had a clear dislike with the man, and she did not blame him. She, along with a few others, suspected he was involved in something shady, and the fact that he remembers nothing of what happened when Prince Clovis was killed was certainly raising eyebrows.

"He and the other idiots claim they remember nothing when their highness was killed..." Jeremiah growled. "And that is not even mentioning the fact that the killer managed to sneak into our military database not just once, but twice!"

"Margrave Jeremiah...Now that Prince Clovis is out of the way we Purebloods can-" The teal-haired man extended his finger over Viletta's lips, silencing her.

"Let me make that call. We still need to woo everyone over." And he had just the idea to use. An idea that will finally erase the Honorary System. A much simpler method than what a particular cell within the Purebloods would prefer.

"Very well." Villetta sighed. "However, my lord.. there is one matter that we still need to deal with... in regards to the terrorist that defeated several of the Purebloods."

"You're referring to the one that practically took down a dozen of us?" Jeremiah asked, knowing full well who he was referring. "Let me ask you something, Villetta... how familiar are you with the royal family?"

"Not very." she admitted, shaking her head. "I only know of what you told me, as you were among Empress Marianne's royal guard."

"Good. Now... let me ask you this. Have you ever heard of the Black Knight of Britannia?"

At the mention of this figure, Villetta's eyes widened. She doubted that there wasn't anyone that knew of the rebellious prince that defeated two of the Emperor's royal guard, and right before him no less. However, strangely, the name of this prince was never mentioned.

"I believe you are." He took her expression as her answer. "The person who was known as the Black Knight of Britannia to the public...was a gifted child. A prodigy in piloting Knightmares, as well as the eldest son to the late Lady Marianne."

"Are you saying that...?" Jeremiah finished her thoughts for her.

"Yes...The Black Knight...Is Victor vi Britannia." He paused briefly before continuing.

"That skill... only someone of Lady Marianne's teachings or skill could have possibly operated a Knightmare to such extent." Jeremiah said with gritted teeth. If one looked closely, they could see his hand curled into a fist, clutching his pant's leg tightly. He did not particularly like the idea of facing Victor vi Britannia, especially since he grown to admire the child the same way he admired his mother.

"But... I don't understand." Villetta said, obviously confused by the mere thought of someone of Britannian descent aiding terrorists. "Why would a prince of our nation fight against us?"

"You must understand, Villetta, that Lord Victor was quite protective of his siblings, his brother and younger sisters most of all." Jeremiah answered. "When the Emperor disowned Lord Lelouch, Lord Victor was absolutely furious, choosing exile to stay and look after his siblings rather than stay in the Palace. If Lord Lelouch, and Lady Nunnally and Lyoko are gone... then it is understandable that he would want revenge for what happened."

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at Ashford Academy, Lelouch and Kallen were participating in class, but their minds were elsewhere. Kallen had contacted Ohgi earlier, telling her that she had met Lelouch already, and that she would be able to meet Victor sometime soon. The man wanted her to convey her thanks to them, and wish them the best of luck. As for Lelouch, he received a call from Victor, saying he would be coming home just in time for something that Milly had planned.

That unsettled Lelouch, but not enough for him to worry.

It was after school, and Lelouch was putting away his books.

"Hey Lulu." Shirely and Lyoko walked up to him. "Are you coming along?"

"Sorry, maybe some other time." He gently declined their offer and made his way over to Kallen. As he approached, the girls surrounding Kallen moved back to make room.

"You think you could spare a minute?" He asked the red head."I need to talk to you."

"Huh?!" Both Shirley and Lyoko gaped at Lelouch's blunt request.

'Big brother...when did you get so bold?' The sibling wondered. At that point, Kallen stood up.

"Sure, I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"EH?!" This had surprised a majority of the class, especially admirers of Lelouch. Lyoko, however, frowned when she saw the way the two acted around one another. It was unnatural, not the way two people in love would act, if at all anything... it reminded her of conspirators plotting something. 'What's going around?' she wondered.

"C'mon, let's go." Lelouch walked out of the room, Kallen following closely. Lelouch's admirers felt envy towards the Stadfeldt, even Shirley.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't even know this room existed..." Kallen spoke in amazement. Both teens have entered the building.

"It's the Club House for the Student Council. They built it as a Ball room for various...special occasions." He inwardly winced upon remembering those traumatic experiences.

"Such as...?"

"Homecoming, Winter Ball, The Absolute Silence Party, Swimsuit Day..." Lelouch shuddered at the last one. "...and the Crossdressers Ball."

"Pft...!" Kallen had to stifle her giggles. "A...Crossdresser's Ball?"

Lelouch facepalmed in annoyance. "Don't even go there. It was bad enough!"

"If it makes you feel any better, Lelouch..." a familiar voice said from the entrance. "…Sayoko said you looked absolutely stunning."

Their heads turned to see Victor entering the clubhouse, except his tie was gone, alongside the holster. The first few couple buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing his collarbones, and a golden emblem sat on the collar, resembling a dragon curling around a blade. "Man, talk about hectic..." the reborn Kresnik sighed. "What a busy day..."

"Oh, Victor." Lelouch said, surprised to see his brother back so early. "What are you doing here?"

"Considering how busy today was, the boss said I was allowed to go home early." Victor shrugged his shoulders. "Good thing he did. I swear, no matter where I go, those damned things find me..."

"What things?" His brother asked, despite having a feeling he already knew the answer from his tone.

"...Fan girls..." The elder Lamperouge actually shuddered, albeit slightly.

"...Dear Lord..." Lelouch face palmed once more. Even at work, his older brother is chased around by women.

"You're kidding..." Kallen gawked. "You, the guy that saved our asses... is afraid of fan girls?" She couldn't believe it. Sure, she knew how terrifying those types of girls could be, but she never thought she would see a grown man afraid of them.

"Unfortunately, Victor is quite popular with women." Lelouch informed her. "And it also doesn't help the fact that he's a great cook, and can't leave a person behind. So, naturally... he's what they go after."

"Well, at any rate..." Victor said, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I FOUND IT!"

The three looked up in response to the newcomer's voice. It was revealed to be Shirley holding up a computer chip.

"This is it, right?" She asked Nina, who approached her.

"What a relief! You found our lab data." Nina nodded.

"Good!" Rivalz and Lyoko joined them, the former rubbing his rear. "My ass is killing me."

"Oh man up, Rivalz." The female Lamperouge stuck her tongue out at him.

"Did you find it?" the voice of one Milly Ashford asked as she entered the room, wearing an apron while rolling in a cart full of food, some of which Lelouch recognized as some of Victor's signature dishes.

"What's going on?" Lelouch asked, confused. The only times when Milly had prepared food was during an inauguration party for a new member, and of course, Victor cooked most of it with the help of Milly herself. Though Milly was a good cook, nothing could compare to Victor's specialty dishes.

"Apparently, the Principal thought it best to make Kallen a member of Student Council, due to her 'weak' constitution." Victor informed, though he smirked slightly when he said weak. "Pardon for not introducing myself earlier, Miss Stadfeldt. My name is Victor, Lelouch and Lyoko's older brother, and currently their guardian. It's nice to meet you." he said, extending his hand.

Kallen didn't hesitate. "It's a pleasure." she said, smiling as she clasped her hand around his. She had wanted to meet him face to face, and she had to admit, the Lamperouge family must have been born with good looks. Lelouch looked like the pretty boy, or the mysterious prince who was cold to others, all save for those he knew. Lyoko was the princess, a polar opposite to Lelouch, participating in physical activities and excelling in everything she did, though she strangely turned down every boy who came her way.

Victor on the other hand... Kallen instantly agreed with Lelouch's earlier statement about him being the one the girls go after. After all, who wouldn't love a good cook and a handsome guy? Although, in her opinion, she preferred those closer to her age and not older men, and Lelouch seemed more like her type-

Wait, what the hell was she thinking?!

"Well then, should we dig in everyone?" Milly asked as she set up the food, interrupting Kallen's thoughts.

"Oh, wow!" Rivalz was eying the food downstairs.

"Way to go Milly!" Shirley cheered.

"Yay! Food!" Lyoko jumped up in exuberance, especially after noticing her brother's specialty dishes.

"Haha...You all adore me, I know..." She boasted.

"Technically, I did a good portion of the work you know?" Victor interjected.

"Don't try to take all the credit, Milly." Lyoko said, glaring at her slightly. "Oh, and don't you DARE try to hog my big brother's dishes to yourself, this time!"

"Aw, why not?" Milly pouted. "Victor's dishes are too DIE for! They'd have to be if he was able to work at one of the most expensive restaurants in the whole Settlement."

Victor sighed at this remark. "Somehow, I feel as if that's all anyone has been talking about lately."

Just then, the door opened again, and Kallen's eyes widened. 'Because of Britannia, our youngest sister can't walk or see anymore...' she recalled Victor saying to her once. And now she understood why they were so spiteful, so full of hatred towards their own country. To bring harm to such an innocent girl, whose smile looked as if it could brighten the whole room, was a crime worthy of death.

The girl, likely the sister they were referring to, had long, wavy hair with her eyes closed shut, entering the room in a wheelchair, carrying several boxes of pizza with a tray of red cupcakes, likely another signature dish of Victor's.

"Uh, Shirley? I'm sorry, but do you think you could set these on the table for me?" she asked.

"Oh, sure thing, Nana" The girl made her way over to the little sister and grabbed the food from her lap, placing it on the table next to her.

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked her. It was odd for his sister to be around like this. Then he realized that it was probably Milly who asked her to join in.

"This is Lelouch, Lyoko, and Victor's little sister." Milly introduced to Kallen.

"I'm still in the middle school group. So I can't be on the council yet." Nunnally explained.

"That's alright; you're an honorary member in our books." Rivalz reassured her. Nina hummed in agreement.

"Hello there." Nunnaly turned to the red head's direction. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kallen."

Kallen couldn't help but smile at the little girl's innocence and kindness. "Thank you. You as well."

"Meow...!" A mewl caught everyone's attention. Victor felt something brushing up against his leg. Looking down, his eyes caught a large, overweight cat with white and gray fur and green eyes. Around its neck was a black collar with a black bell. It was the Lamperouge sibling's pet cat, Lulu.

"Oh, is that Lulu?" Nunnally asked, having heard that sort of meow before. Lelouch felt his cheeks redden as he scowled at Milly who mocked him with the occasional 'rwoar'. They had apparently named the cat after Lelouch's nickname, which led to Milly teasing him about his feline side, especially since he and Victor spoiled the cat rotten.

"Yep!" Lyoko grinned as she picked the cat up, grunting as she did so. "Man, Lu, you are getting FAT. Seriously, we're gonna hafta lay you off the Kitty Crisps!"

"Meow?" Lulu tilted its head before it pressed its paw against her face, not liking how close she was to him.

"Snrk..." Shirley tried to restrain her laughter, but to no avail. "Lulu... a cat... heeheeehee..."

"Oh, great..." Lelouch groaned. "Now Shirley's teasing me about that damned name... Remind me again, why did we name that chubby ball off fur after me?"

"Unanimous decision!" Victor, Lyoko, and Nunnally said unison, making him face-fault.

"Although, to be fair, I wanted to name him Rollo..."

The cat had practically been a copy of his old cat, who died out when Elle turned two. However, they were not alone, as a smaller cat, a kitten named Pollo, kept them company. However, Nunnally and Lyoko opposed to the decision, and after hearing the term of affection Shirley gave Lelouch, it was decided that Rollo's carbon twin would be named Lulu.

"Well then, now that everyone is here!" Rivalz whipped out a bottle of champagne and placed it on the table top. "Shall we kick this off with a toast?"

"Champagne?!" Shirley was surprised by the drink's sudden appearance.

"Yeah, but we're on the Student Council, we shouldn't!" Nina tried to reason, they all had to set examples for the Student Body, and drinking Champagne was not one of them.

"Oh, c'mon, loosen up you guys!" Rivalz tried to pop the cork off.

"No way!" The orange haired girl tried to pry the bottle out of his hands. "We're gonna get in trouble!"

"What's going on?" Nunnally asked, oblivious to what was transpiring.

Milly handed her a glass of orange juice, knowing full well that the youngest Lamperouge should not be part of this. "Here Nunnally."

"Here, Nana." Victor handed her one of his specialty Tomato cupcakes.

"Oh, thank you Big Brother!" The smile on her face warmed his heart.

"Hey Lyoko!" Rivalz tossed the bottle to his friend. "Head's up!"

The female Lamperouge in question already polished off her tomato cupcake, but managed to catch it. "Koko! Give it!" Shirley ran to Lyoko, but the latter tossed it to her brother.

"Wha-huh?!"

"You're not getting away with this either, Lulu!" Shirley said, trying to reach for the bottle while Lelouch kept it out of reach. The two were leaning both inward and back until gravity caught them and pulled them down to the ground. All the excitement let pressure build up, and the cork was sent flying.

At Kallen.

On instinct, she knocked it away with relative ease, but found herself shivering as her clothes became stained with alcohol. "What just happened?" Nunnally asked, completely oblivious to what happened.

Victor sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "I'll go ready the shower. Lelouch, can you go grab some clothes for Kallen to wear?"

Lelouch nodded as he and Shirley (who's face had gone completely red from the position they were in earlier when they were knocked to the ground) got up.

Rivalz laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, uh... s-sorry?"

Kallen just glared at him. The message was clear:

"You are so dead."

"I'm sorry!" Rivalz, in fear, jumped behind Lyoko, who stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" The blue haired male was now hopping while nursing his crushed toes.

"Did you really think I would be your shield?" She then walked up to Kallen. "C'mon Kallen..." Lyoko led her to another room while munching on another cupcake. "Let's get you out of those clothes."

Victor sighed again. "This is why you never bring alcohol..." he muttered before he left to get the shower started for the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Bartley was inching back against the wall, his face contorted with absolute terror as he watched the roof of the transport ripped off by a familiar sight. "I trust you understand how determined we are now!" Jeremiah shouted as he continued to peel off the roof.

"B-But I already told you!" Bartley screamed, but was met with a piercing bark.

"That you don't remember?!" the Margrave glared at the officer with absolute hatred from within the Sutherland. "Still clinging to that pathetic excuse?!"

"Just ask the others! They'll testify that-"

"Ducking the blame?!" At last, the roof was torn off, tossed aside like a sheet of paper. Jeremiah stood up as the hatch opened and slid back, allowing him to move. "You're a disgrace, Bartley!" he spat venomously, looking at Bartley in scorn before a moment of sadness washed over him as he looked at the coffin that rested beside the man. "You shan't remain at his Highness' side another minute!"

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Laundry room, Shirley had just started washing Kallen's clothes. Lyoko and Milly were with her, the former licking her fingers from her third cupcake.

"Do we have clothes for her?" The swimmer asked.

"My brother is letting her borrow some of his." The Track Star answered.

XXXXXXXXX

In the Shower, Kallen was scrubbing her hair, cleansing herself from the alcohol. 'This is what I hate Britannians...well, most of them.' she then sniffed her arm. "Damn, I still smell like champagne. She grabbed more soap, then she heard the knock on the door.

"Kallen? It's me, Lelouch. I brought some clothes."

Kallen relaxed as she pulled the curtain back to where it originally was. "The curtain's drawn!" she called out. A second later, the door opened. Lelouch froze, seeing Kallen's silhouette from behind the curtain, which left little to the imagination. 'Holy crap...' he thought before shaking himself out of his stupor and looking away. Last thing he needed was for her to think he was peeping on her. "I'm really sorry about earlier." he apologized for Rivalz as he placed the clothes in the basket. "They can get out of hand sometimes."

"It's fine." she told him as she rubbed her arms. "Nothing wrong with letting lose... though I think I'll kick the crap out of your friend when I get the chance." Lelouch actually laughed at that, though he didn't blame her. "Still, that was quick. Did you go all the way to the boy's dorm?"

"No, we live here at the clubhouse." he informed her, much to her surprise. "After our 'father' tossed us away, the Ashfords took us in, since they were good friends with our mother. It really helps us out, especially since Nunnally would have a hard time in the normal dorms."

"Huh... I guess that makes sense." kallen said, though mostly to herself. As she saw Lelouch turn to leave, she suddenly recalled something Ohgi said to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Eh?"

"I'm serious, Kallen. The only person I can think of to pilot a Knightmare like that is the prince that kicked the crap out of the Emperor's guards right in front of him."

"Come on, you have to be joking. I mean, why would a prince go against his own country?"

"I dunno, but they way Victor fought... it definitely makes me think that maybe there are some Britannians that don't quite agree with their own people."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Lelouch... can I ask you something?" Kallen asked before the boy reached the door.

"Hm?" he turned around, frowning slightly. "What is it?"

'How should I ask him?' she wondered before she decided on going for the indirect approach and took a deep breath. "What do you know about some guy called the Black Knight?"

At this question, Lelouch froze in his tracks. Why was she asking him this out of the blue? Then he realized that some people from the Resistance must've made some link between Victor's piloting skills and the Black Knight, but he hoped they haven't realized that they were the same person.

There were many ways of how he could answer this; he could tell her general information she knew about him, but realized that would arouse some suspicion. He obviously couldn't tell her that he, Victor, Lyoko, and Nunnally were Loyalty...yet. So, he came up with his answer.

"...Well, I'm pretty sure everyone Knows that he was a prodigal Knightmare Pilot who was regarded highly in Britannia, correct?"

"Yes, that's right. But There's more to that and him being an exiled Prince, is that right?"

"Well, I suppose you are right about that... they say he blatantly defied the Emperor, and no one has seen him since that day." Lelouch shrugged, but inside, he was panicking. If she learned that Lelouch and his family were actually members of the royal family... no, he didn't want to think about it. If they were discovered, they would be used as politicial tools once again, and that was a fate he didn't want any of them to suffer. Knowing his brother, Victor would sooner choose death than be a servant.

'If worse comes to worse, I'll just use my Geass.' he decided before continuing. "Victor may be good, but I really doubt he's that good... Hey, why are you asking me about this?"

"Ohgi wondered if Victor and this Black Knight guy really were the same person, so I just wanted to confirm." Kallen said, though she felt a little guilty for trying to accuse him of something he possibly might not be.

"Would that be everything?" Lelouch asked her as he turned back to the door. As he reached for the doorknob, Kallen turned to him, and said one last thing: "Hey, listen... I don't really care if you guys really are princes and princesses or whatever... you saved Nagata, and us... so, please..."

He froze slightly. Kallen's voice was quivering. "...Don't betray the trust we have in you guys, alright?"

Lelouch said nothing. He just closed the door behind him, a soft click echoing in the hall. However, shortly after, he couldn't help but sigh as a hand ran through his hair and stopped at his forehead. "Sometimes I wish we weren't born into that accursed family..." sadly as he left.

XXXXXXXXXX

In another room, Victor was looking at his pocket watch, a sorrowful expression on his face. "Elle... I hope you're doing okay..."

Ever since he regained his memories, his mind kept wandering to the one person he was willing to destroy the World for...his daughter, Elle mel Marta.

Long ago, he knew that his path was one of madness, but he was desperate to save his daughter, and starting anew. He cursed the Great Spirits for the fact that he and his loved ones were born in a fractured dimension instead of existing in the Prime Dimension. However, after fighting his Prime self and realizing the true extent of his resolve and his friends, he came to accept his fate, and in turn, accepted his death.

But after the Great Spirit C granted him this renewed chance at life, he is not going to waste it. He is not going to let any of those undeserving to die. He recalled the tragedies that unfolded from the memories C showed him, and he will prevent them from happening. He will not allow his brother to commit to same errors as he did. And above all...he will grant his little sisters the happiness they truly deserved.

"I won't let him suffer he same pain I once did..." Victor swore as he clenched the watch tightly before standing up and making his way towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Security detail?"

This was the question that he had been asked by the military representative. Villetta was slightly intimidated by the man's size, and if any of the stories she had heard about him were true, she had every reason to be. The Emperor claimed that all men were not equal, and the man before her was living proof.

He was a bear of a man, wearing a red coat with a professional black suit underneath, bearing a white goatee with hair groomed back neatly. He was the president of a large corporation, arguably one of the best Britannia had ever seen. In only over twenty years, this corporation became prosperous and successful, even in other areas. They specialized in food stocks, house wares, but was more famously known for its weapons manufacturing. Agents of this corporation were hired muscle, and they were all arguably dangerous.

"Yes," Villetta tried to hide her fear. "In a few days, an Honorary Britannian responsible for the death of Prince Clovis will be sent to his trial. We suspect some might try to rescue him."

"Oh?" the man raised an eyebrow, an amused smile coming across his aged face. "I wasn't aware His Highness had been assassinated."

"An official announcement will be made shortly."

"Hmph, I see..." The man closed his eyes, leaning his head against his hands before opening them again. "This group that defeated the military back in Shinjuku... They must be quite formidable of you need a few of my agents."

"We suspect one of their members is the Black Knight of Britannia." Villetta informed him. "Surely, you've heard of him."

"Who hasn't?" the man asked rhetorically. "He's become something of a legend to those that pilot Knightmares, especially since he was the child of Marianne The Flash." A dangerous smile came across his face. "Interesting... Very well. Take as many as you need."

"Thank you for your consideration..." Villetta bowed her head. "...Mr. Bakur."

Bisley Bakur held up a hand, his smile not gone from his face. "Please... call me Bisley."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Finally, I'm clean again..." Kallen sighed in relief, stretching her arms out. "Thanks for the clothes, Lelouch."

"No problem, Kallen." The two of them were walking down the halls, discussing what the Student Council does since Kallen is already a member.

"Now, the Student Council doesn't require much actual work. Beyond occasional paperwork, we sometimes plan school events...some of which, unfortunately, are the tragedies I told you about earlier..."

"It sounds like a pretty easy school activity. And why were those events even organized in the first place?" Kallen had to ask.

"You can blame Milly got that..." Lelouch lamented.

However, when the reached the clubroom, the found everyone gathered in front of a TV. "How awful...!" Nunanlly cried, holding both of her shaking hands together. Lelouch frowned when he saw what was on the news headline at the bottom of the screen while Kallen acted out her part as a sickly, frail girl. "What's going on?"

"They just announced that Prince Clovis was murdered." Milly informed them, looking sad at the whole thing. On the screen, Jeremiah Gottwald, along with the other Purebloods, were making a speech in regards to the Prince's death. However, Lelouch frowned when he saw two people at either side of the group, dressed in black uniforms with red trims, a black mask with a red strip standing guard with both hands behind their backs. 'Those uniforms...' he thought, recognizing. 'They're from the Spirius Corporation?'

"Prince Clovis died, trying to bring peace to the Elevens!" Jeremiah screamed at the camera dramatically, reciting the lines that would no doubt earn him support from the other nationalistic Britannians. "He died a martyr! We must bury our sorrows, and carry on his will!"

"Hmph..." Victor grunted, seen leaning against the wall next to Lelouch and Kallen. "What a load of crap... Still, why release news about this now?"

That was on their minds as well. Kallen was shocked to know that they had killed Clovis, but when she recalled what he did, she couldn't help but think it was irony at it's finest. Lelouch, on the other hand, had the same thoughts as Victor, but was wondering why they were announcing it already. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this latest report." a news anchorwoman said as she cut across the screen. "The one suspected of asassinating Prince Clovis has been arrested."

Everyone leaned in, curious to know who was responsible. "Ah, now I get it..." Victor growled, his grip on the fabric of his shirt tightening. "They're going to use an Honorary Britannian as a scapegoat. It figures they'd pull something like this."

"W-what?" Kallen gasped, horrified. She had nothing against those that accepted Britannia and heeded their will like a dog in search of its master. After all, they had families to support, and mouths to feed. Life in the ghettos had been harsh... extremely so, especially whenever the military came around to beat them round.

"But, who are they using?" Lelouch wondered. "Maybe someone in the military?" he offered.

However, when they finally showed who was responsible, the Lamperouge siblings felt mixed reactions: anger, shock, surprise, relief, sorrow... and hate. "Private Suzaku Kururugi, an Honorary Britannian, formerly an Eleven." The man shown was dressed in a prison outfit, a collar around his neck, and two soldiers holding his arms tightly, bruises marring his cheeks, bearing curly brown hair and soft green eyes. "I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi, arrested for murder!"

"W-what?" Nunnally gasped in shock.

"N-no!" Lyoko shook her head, her hands at her mouth in horror. "S-Suzaku?!"

Lelouch and Victor growled. "Why those sons of..." the older brother seethed, ignoring the impulse to waltz over there and assume his Level 4 Chromatus and slaughter every person that stood between him and his friend to rescue him. "How DARE they?!"

"...Kallen." Lelouch said slowly, his eyes going cold. "Contact Ohgi and the others." The redhead looked at him, eyes wide before she understood, seeing his rage. "Tell them we're about to start a rescue operation."

To Be Continued…..

**Preview:**

"Are you crazy?! We're going to be up against Spirius agents! Those guys are monsters!"

"The die has been cast…."

"The one who killed Clovis….was myself!"

"There is no turning back….."

"My name is Nemo….I will not let you harm Zero."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the author of many BRILLIANT stories such as Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset, Code Geass: Miraculous Birthday, Code Geass: Lucian of the Paradox, Infinite Stratos: For Answer, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, RWBY's Reaper, TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon, Tokyo Ghoul: Black Dove, Fractured Reality, Those that Defy Fate, Tokyo Ghoul DxD, Other Self Online, Code SURVIVOR, Tokyo Ghoul:reBIRTH, and many, many more! _**

**_He is a good friend of mine, and I highly recommend all his stories!_**

**_I am truly grateful for his help in making this story possible! You are the best man!_**

**_And now…..we give you…Enter, Zero and Nemo!_**

**_Like, Follow, Favorite, Review, and tell us what you guys think! Thank you to Everyone who continues to support this story. _**

**_HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!_**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4: Enter, Zero and Nemo**

"So, Private Kururugi..." Jeremiah Gottwald was sitting across from the Japanese teen in a prison jumpsuit with a cold, metal table between them. The only lighting that illuminated the bleak, steel room was an overhead lamp that shone onto the table top. In the middle of the surface was a black and white hand gun sealed inside a plastic bag. A piece of evidence in Clovis's murder.

"Would you mind telling us what you were doing with this gun?" The teal haired man rested his elbows on the table, hands folded, a look of confidence on his face.

"I don't understand what you mean sir." Suzaku said calmly. His body was battered and bruised, scrapes all along his face and body. Jeremiah had to admit, this boy certainly had the steel and character. He wasn't giving in an inch, no matter how harsh the beatings were. "I've never seen that gun before."

His answer was met with a hard strike from another member of the Purist faction, sending him to the floor with a harsh clatter. Jeremiah sighed, shaking his head. "It's better if you confess, Private Kururugi." he informed the boy. "The fingerprints, along with the ID registration, all point to you being this gun's owner. You should recognize it. It's the same gun that took the life of his highness. You are also under suspicious of murdering members of the Royal Guard."

"I've never seen that gun in my life!" Suzaku shouted back before wincing in pain as the second man drove his heel into Suzaku's face. "We've done a bit a bit of homework on you as well." Jeremiah said condescendingly. "You were the eldest son of Japan's last Prime Minister, that in itself is more than enough motive. If you come clean now, you will be charged as if you were born a Britannian, and not some stinking eleven."

All Jeremiah received was the defiant look from the Japanese youth. Again, the teal-haired man sighed. 'This is gonna be a long confession...'

XXXXXXXXXX

Play: Nevereverland

Artist: Nano

**[Long ago, inside a distant memory,]**  
Victor, standing by himself, gazes into the empty night sky.

**[There is a voice that says]**  
A light glows behind him, which makes him turn to see. His eyes widened upon seeing his past memories.

**[Do you believe a world of happy endings?]**  
He sees one scene was where he led his life as Ludger. But it shatters. He turns to his memory of meeting Lara. But it shatters. He turns to the memory of his daughter Elle, as a baby with Lara. But it shatters. He sees himself killing his friends. It shatters.

**[Even when the road seems long,]**  
His memory of sending Elle to the Prime Dimension. It shatters. His memory of being killed by Ludger. It shatters.

**[Every breath you take will lead you closer to]  
**His memory as Victor vi Britannia, the Black Knight of Britannia, shatters. As the fragments clear, Victor looks onward to see his siblings and friends waiting for him. He smiles and runs toward them  
**  
[A special place within]**  
Victor, smiling in response, runs over to them.

**[Your Nevereverland]**  
The joyful scene cracks straight down the middle.

As the music begins to play, the crack grows, and within the untouched areas, shows Victor and Lelouch in their respective outfits, slipping on their masks as shadowy figures appear behind them. The screen finally shatters, and the title appears.

**_Fractured Existence_**

**[I wake up]**  
A picture of the vi Britannia family sets ablaze, the flames spreading to the entire area.

**[A siren keeps beating at my eardrums]**  
In the middle of the embers were two figures: Lelouch and Victor.

**[I stifle this scream to death]  
**Their images become replaced by their second identities: Zero and Nemo respectively.

**[Without knowing anything]  
**Standing behind them are the Black Knights, the core members all present while a few shadowed figures were amongst them.

**[I hold on to only my heartbeat]  
**Both Zero and Nemo hold pictures of their true family: Nunnally, Lyoko, Sayoko, and Suzaku, but they were blown out of their hands.

**[And fall into the trap of reality]  
**The scene shifts to Pendragon Imperial Palace. Shadowing it are Charles zi Britannia and four other figures, three male and one female.

**[I won't regret]**

The scene resumes with Lelouch, Victor, Lyoko, Nunnally, Suzaku, and a white haired boy having a cheerful time together eating dinner.

**[I gaze at the piled up, torn apart picture of the future]**  
In a darkened room, a single ray of light shown down on a lone picture frame, a crack on the glass. A hand picks up the item. The image zooms out to show it to be Victor.  
**  
[I hold my breath]**  
Upon peering into the scene within the frame, Victor gasps in surprise.

**[In my head]**  
A single tear cascades down his cheek.  
**  
[The hands of my rusted memories]**  
It shows Victor in a life already lost. One where he, Lara, Elle, Jude, Milla, Alvin, Leia, Rowen, Elize, Teepo, Gaius, and Muzet all stood together, smiles on their faces. However, the picture soon crumbles to dust.

**[Turn]**  
Victor lets the sand slip through his fingers.

**[Round and round]**  
He stands up, turns, and walks into the light shining behind him. In his shadow trailing behind him, was the outline of his fractured Chromatus form.

**[As I close my eyes]**  
The scene transitions to a battlefield, with the Black Knights clashed with Britannian forces.

**[There is no mark left behind, no noise spilling out, no destination]**  
The Guren Mk II, with Kallen piloting eradicates an opposing Knightmare with the Radiant Wave Surger. The Gekka Pre-porduction type, piloted by a boy with white hair, followed the same actions.

**[I know that this is what I want, this is what I need]**  
Nemo, in his Knightmare, the Kresnik, cuts down two enemy Knightmares with its MVS dual blades before turning to shoot down another with its twin handguns.  
**  
[The afterimage that is repeating even now]**  
Suzaku, in the Lancelot, combats the opposing foes. Its swords clashing with those of the Kresnik's.  
**  
[We who have a wounded past]**  
The scene shifts to a split screen. Both Lamperouge brothers stood back to back, leaning against the wall that divided them. In Lelouch's hands is a Black pocket watch. In Victor's was a cracked Gold pocket watch.

**[Are, without being healed]**  
Both brothers walked away, their shadows trailing behind them. They passed by mirrors, their reflections displaying their respective Revolutionary Personas. Behind those personas were Shadows that possessed some cog-like features.

**[Already shutting away]**  
The two brothers met up once more with their precious siblings, Nunnally and Lyoko.

**[Such uselessly revolving, unchanging days]**  
The four Lamperouge siblings, Suzaku, and a white haired teen were dragged by the Student Council for a group photo. Everyone was in the midst of playful banter, trying to stay still for their picture to be taken.

**[So now]**  
Once everyone settled down, the timer on the camera fell to zero, creating a flash.  
**  
[This is what I desired]**  
The scene zoomed out, showing a picture-perfect memory screenshot of everyone smiling happily. Possessing no fear, no ill-will, just pure joy and peace.  
**  
[My Nevereverland]**  
The final scene shows the masks of Zero and Nemo lying on a desk. Next to Zero's mask is a cracked Black King Chess piece. Next to Nemo's mask is a gold pocket watch.

XXXXXXXXX

Back with the Resistance cell, Ohgi looked back at the cell he was holding in his hand, having gotten off the phone with Kallen earlier. "Was that Kallen?" Tamaki asked as he and Nagata entered.

"Yeah." Ohgi nodded. "She made contact with Lelouch and Victor."

"Damn, already?!" the red-haired man whistled. "That was fast."

"Turns out Lelouch goes to the same school as she does, and Victor works part-time at a local restaurant. She's bringing them here as we speak."

"I'll take a guess and say this has something to do with Suzaku Kururugi?" Nagata asked, probably already knowing what the Purebloods were up to. "We already know that it was those two that killed Clovis after making him issue the cease-fire, and they don't look like the type of guys to make someone else take the fall. So, that means the Purebloods couldn't find them, and decided to set the poor bastard up as a scapegoat."

"Got it in one, Nagata." Ohgi nodded grimly. "They want to rescue Kururugi, but..."

They didn't need to know what he was getting at. Victor's trump card, that armor, would certainly be helpful, and Zero's tactics would no doubt be able to help them rescue Kururugi. However, there had been an announcement after the boy had been named Clovis' killer, one that made them very nervous.

The Spirius Corporation's Agents were running guard detail.

"I didn't think the Purebloods would call those guys in..." Ohgi said, worry laced all over his face. "If they really are serious... then this is gonna be as hard as breaking into Fort Knox."

"That's an understatement!" Tamaki voiced his thoughts. "I've heard that those Spirius Agents are Monsters! Heck, just one of them slaughtered an entire resistance cell!"

Everyone paled slightly upon remembering that piece of information. A couple years ago, a single Spirius Agent was sent in by the corporation to deal with a Japanese resistance cell that was interfering with the Company's business by hijacking precious cargo.

That Agent found their hideout, slaughtered everyone within the cell, and snuffed out any and all indication that they even existed.

It truly was a dark day for the Japanese Resistance groups.

"I hope those guys have a plan..." Ohgi muttered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back over with Lelouch and Victor, the two were currently heading towards the Kouzuki Resistance Cell Base alongside Kallen, having called for a cab on the way there. "Shinjuku Ghetto has seen better days..." the reborn Kresnik stated, looking around the desolate city. "And I heard that it was just starting to become peaceful."

"It was, until Clovis found out we stole some woman." Kallen said, fury rising up within from recalling the memory. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"She died trying to protect me." Lelouch said despondently. Kallen's eyes widened, a gasp escaping her. "The Royal Guard shot her in the head, but they didn't seem to care for her all that much. They even said they were going to report to their superiors that she had been tortured to death just to cover up their own mistakes."

"Those damn Britannian, bastards!" Kallen growled, absolutely disgusted by their actions. What they have done only fueled her resentment towards the Empire and its inhabitants.

"Agreed." Victor nodded, unable to stand such acts go unpunished. Although he let out a small smirk. "Unfortunately for them...that was the last mistake they would ever make."

"Yeah. I'm glad you killed them."

"That makes three of us." Lelouch remarked coldly. "They're no better than the nobility. Arrogant, tepid, condescending, and foolish. They don't care about others. All they want is to prove their superiority. It's absolutely sickening."

"Which is worse? Nobles, or Purebloods?" Victor asked.

Lelouch took a brief second to think. "It's a close match, but I would say the Purebloods. They are pure nationalists who are trample those of other nations underfoot to further their own goals. Although that rumored cell within the Purebloods is discerning."

Kallen recalled a piece of news that she learned from her brother in the past. It was rumored that the Purebloods had a group within its members that is both powerful, and extremist. They would slaughter the original inhabitants of the Areas. They were even willing, no, driven to kill anyone who isn't Britannian.

"Well, I hope they don't exist." Victor said. "Although, if what I've been hearing is any indication, even the more humane members of the Purebloods are disgusted with them."

"I'm not surprised." Lelouch said. "Either way, we will have to deal with them if we want to get at Suzaku. However, before them..."

"We have to deal with Spirius." Upon the words escaping his mouth, Victor's face turned dark. In all honesty, that was one name he hoped he would never have to hear again. It was also greatly disturbed him to know that the organization was operated by apparently this world's Bisley Bakur, and the organization itself was disturbingly similar to his world's Spirius.

"And how are you going to do that?" Kallen asked worriedly. "Those guys are probably in the same league as the Knights of the Round."

"We'll have to plan carefully. With the forces and firepower we have now, we stand close to no chance against them." Lelouch concluded. Unlike the Kouzuki Resistance, Spirius had a surplus of resources, manpower, firepower, and numbers. All of which outclassed many other organizations.

"But what about Victor?" Kallen offered. "With his armor-thing, he could probably-!"

"Even with my trump card, Kallen..." Victor politely interrupted her. "...We would still be outnumbered and surrounded. We can't just go in blind. We need a solid plan that saves Suzaku, AND avoids a full-scale fight against Spirius." Even though Victor wanted to do nothing more than to waltz right up to the corporation HQ and destroy it all, he knew it would bring nothing but severe repercussions. For starters, even though this world possessed a Bisley Bakur, it is not the Bisley he knew. Killing him now would only complicate things.

"Well, excluding how we deal with Spirius for now, how will we get to Suzaku?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch smirked. "The plan itself has two objectives. The first is that, with this trial, Jeremiah can utterly eliiminate the Honorary system. Anyone of Japanese birth, or anyone that is not Britannia and has had their lands subjugated, will be sent back to the ghettos, and forced to leave their jobs. The second is also to lure out the real killer, though the first takes high priority. Once Jeremiah learns that the killer is trying to save Suzaku, he'll try to make a big show out of it. That's when we strike.

"that's a brilliant point in timing. But once that phase is completed, What would be the next? And how would we even get close enough to initiate the rescue?"

"That's what we're going to need help with." Lelouch said. "A simple baiting, and luck. The Royal Guard seems to be the only group besides those affiliated with Clovis that are aware of what was inside that canister." A dark smirk fell on his face. "Jeremiah and the Purebloods probably still think it's full of poison gas. If they were to see that we had that canister, what do you think would happen?"

"...So You plan on using the "poison gas" as a bluff to get them to negotiate! That's a brilliant Idea Lelouch!" Victor Praised. Not even the Spitius agents would be willing to resist if their actions triggered the massacre of so many civilians.

"But what are we going to use as the gas in order to trick them?" Kallen asked. While the plan seemed solid, there were still some details to work out.

"Leave that to me." Lelouch grinned. "I know a way to make realistic colored smoke."

"Just... try not to use that particular gas, please?" his older brother pleaded. "Last time you did that in middle school, I had to deal with so many complaints!"

"Eh?" Kallen blinked, wondering what he was talking about. "Why? What happened?"

"Hey, it was an accident!" Lelouch tried to defend himself. "How was I suppose to know you weren't supposed to mix up methane and chlorine?!"

"You're just lucky nobody was seriously hurt." Victor reminded. He could still vividly recall the explosion that nearly tore apart the science lab. "And next time...just listen to the teacher so you can avoid such mistakes."

"I take it chemicals and Lelouch don't exactly mix?" Kallen asked, slightly wondering how exactly you could almost blow up an entire science lab.

"You have no idea, Kouzuki."

Lelouch cough awkwardly in his hand, bringing the subject back on track. "Anyway! After we show Jeremiah the poison gas, all that is left to do is a parley. Although... I sincerely doubt he'll hand over Suzaku so easily."

"Agreed. Especially with the Spirius Agents he possesses as escorts." Victor knew this first hand. If these Spirius Agents were anything like the ones from his own world, then they were trained to be absolute loyal and focused on their orders. If they were ordered to guard something, they would risk their lives to ensure its safety. If they were ordered to kill, they would do so without hesitation. Truly, it was one of the things he detested about Spirius. Many of the agents are barely anything more than mindless puppets and tools. However, the few exceptions that still possess their free will are the most deadly. Rideaux being a prime example.

"So, how do we get him to hand over Suzaku?"

Lelouch was about to tell her to leave that to him when he recalled his conversation with Victor from earlier.

_XXXXXXXXX_

"You want me to tell them what?"

_"You should tell them about your Geass." Victor said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. "They already know about my power."_

Lelouch just stared at his brother. "Victor... Do you realize the implications of telling them about my Geass are?"

"Yes, I do."

_"Then why have me tell them about it? If they learned that I am capable of robbing a person of their free will will just by making eye contact, they would have reason to not trust us as they would assume I have been using my power on them from the start!" He argued._

"...Lelouch..." Victor sighed before looking him seriously in the eye. "While it may be true that your power is capable of subjecting others to your orders, you should also know that that power has grave implications."

"What...do you mean...?"

"For example, if you were to give the order to commit suicide or a massacre, even if it were a simple joke or example, they would do so without hesitation. The is the burden your power has."

_Lelouch paled, his hand touching his eye. He had already seen such an order at work, but at that time, he meant it. It was not joke or an example, he wanted those men to die._

"Also, there's also the possibility that your Geass might reach the point where you can't turn it off." Victor brought up. "If that happens, any person you make eye contact with will be affected by your Geass. There's also the fact that having this power will bring distrust, like you mentioned. If you keep this a secret, and you keep doing what you have been, then they'll look up to you, and follow you... however, if someone learned about your power, and then told them, what would happen?"

"...They would turn on me."

_"Exactly." His brother nodded. He already knew of the events that brought forth the exact outcome from the memories in C's World. He had witnessed the sorrow, anger, and betrayal Lelouch had faced, and endured them to bring forth a new world. Victor was determined not to let the same events transpire. He would protect Lelouch and stop the other unnecessary deaths._

"However, if they were to learn of your power now during its earliest stages before anyone else, what do you think would happen?" Victor asked, despite already knowing the answer.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"...Victor isn't the only person with a trump card, Kallen." Lelouch decided. "You've seen the armor, and come tonight, you'll be seeing what is probably the best magic trick known to man."

"What do you mean? Can't you just tell me already?!" Kallen urged him. Lelouch shook his head in refusal.

"I'm sorry. But it would be better if I told the entire Resistance at once. I hope you understand. Neither my brother nor I would want to betray your trust."

Kallen sighed, knowing he probably wouldn't say anything further. "Alright... So, after we save Suzaku, what then?"

"Then we get the hell out of there, but that will be easier said than done."

"Especially with the agents." Victor said. "I might be able to deal with them, but it's the Purebloods that will be the problem."

Because of the Knightmares they have, right?" Kallen offered.

"Not quite. Even though the number of Knightmares they posses greatly outnumber our own forces, I still believe I would be able to take care of them. The main issue would their tenacity and stubborness." VIctor answered grimly.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you really believe the rest of the Purebloods would allow us to just walk away, even after hypnotizing their leader?"

"You have a point..." Kallen nodded.

"Exactly. We need to plan this carefully, otherwise we'll be screwed."

"So, what about you two?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, you can't just waltz right up to them! If any of them see your faces, what will..."

"Don't worry." Lelouch assured her. "We've already taken precautions in regards to that. Now, in the meantine..." he sighed a second later. "Let's head to your place. Not exactly the best idea to talk about plans to rescue someone who's about to be executed right out in the open."

Kallen took a look around. Even though there was nobody around, Lelouch had a point. You never know who may be eavesdropping.

"Let's go then." Kallen led the Lamperouge siblings further into the Ghettos to the Resistance hideout. The planning operations were soon to begin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good news for you, Suzaku!" Lloyd greeted his Devicer with his usual cheery grin. "Those three you asked me about! They weren't on the casualty list!"

"Really?!" Suzaku shot upright before sighing in relief. "That's good to hear." His best friend and surrogate brother were alive. As well as the girl.

"Unfortunately that's the only piece of good news I have." Lloyd casually spoke. "Not much luck on your end. You may be gettin a trial but no one is pulling for you, certainly."

"But the courts are where truth comes to light!" Suzaku argued, still possessing faith in the Britannian System.

"Well lately there's been more smokes and mirrors than the truth."

Suzaku hung his head low. "If that's how the system works... then so be it."

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is it..." Kallen told the two trailing behind her and they stopped in front of a warehouse. The metal walls were dented and rusted, the windows cracked, and the paint peeling in layers. Just another one of the buildings left to rot in the Ghettos after Britannian colonized Japan.

"So this is the Kouzuki resistance HQ?"

"Not much to look at, but hey, it works." Kallen shrugged as she led the two inside.

"Hey guys, look who I brought!" Kallen called out to anyone present within the vicinity.

"Hey, Kallen!" It was Nagata who walked up to them. VIctor and Lelouch saw his movement, no longer hindered by his wound. He was still recovering from his injuries, but his condition improved considerably from the last time he saw the Lamperouge siblings. "It's good to see you guys as well, Lelouch, Victor." He extended his hand to the two of them.

"Likewise, Nagata." Victor took the hand and shook it. "By the way, how's your injury?"

"Heh, all better, thanks to Inoue." Nagata chuckled as he looked at the others.

"Name's Inoue." the woman greeted, shaking hands with them. "Thanks for looking after the idiot."

"Hey, watch it!" Tamaki scowled.

"She wasn't talking about you." Nagata sighed. "That's Tamaki, don't mind him."

Oh, so he was the guys with the loud mouth you told me about." Victor grinned in amusement.

"Hey! Watch it pal!" Tamaki warned. But he soon calmed down and shook hands. "But still, thanks for saving our asses back there. You were just badass!"

"No problem. My brother and I were just trying to help."

"Kaname Ohgi." the afro-haired man smiled, shaking hands with them. "I can't thank you guys enough." he looked over at the others. "That's Sugiyama, and Minami."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The blue haired young man shook hands.

The purple haired man with glasses followed right after. "Hello. We're grateful for what you did for us. Especially with those Sutherlands you gave us."

"Don't worry about it." Lelouch reassured. "We were just trying to help."

"Indeed. We probably wouldn't be able to get out alive without you guys. You greatly helped us as well." Victor added.

"Hey, we should be the ones thanking you!" Kallen said, smiling as she patted Lelouch on the back, nearly sending him to the floor. Victor couldn't help but chuckle slightly. His brother really didn't have any muscle on him, did he?

"Well, I can take a guess and say this visit has to do with Kururugi?" Sugiyama asked, recieving a nod form the Lamperouge siblings.

They gave a quick recap of what they had discussed on their way there.

"Are you guys serious?!" Tamaki questioned in alarm. "We're going up against Spirius Agents, and those guys are monsters!"

"Maybe. But if we don;t save Kururugi, when the Honorary system is at great risk of being dissolved." VIctor countered. If they did nothing, the Purebloods would have their victory. There was no way, Lelouch and VIctor were willing to let Britannia win.

"So, how are we going to get at Jeremiah?" Ohgi asked. "I mean, we can't just waltz right up to them! That's like suicide!"

"If we went on foot, perhaps." Lelouch nodded in agreement. "But if we used Clovis' car, that would be another story."

"His car?! But where would we even find it?!" Tamaki questioned.

"Finding it isn't necessarily the solution." Lelouch responded, eliciting looks of confusion from everyone else.

"It's doesn't necessarily have to be his actual car. If we were to somehow create a replica of the exterior..." Victor elaborated for them.

"I see..." Ohgi nodded. "But, how do you intend on getting Jeremiah to hand over Kururugi? I mean, sure, if we use fake gas, we could convince him, but he's one hell of a stubborn bastard."

"You're correct." Lelouch nodded as he moved his hand to his left eye. "He wouldn't... unless you command him to."

He removed his hand, revealing his Geass more to them.

"Wh-what the hell's up with your eye?!" Tamaki shouted in panic. Everyone else was equally as shocked.

"That, Tamaki," Victor said, smiling in relief inwardly. It seemed that Lelouch had taken his advice into consideration. "Is my little brother's trump card."

"Geass," Lelouch informed them. "I only gained this power recently, much like Victor, but what I can tell you is that it is rather useful. It allows me to control any person of my desire. Nagata, do you recall seeing the Royal Guard?"

"Y-yeah." the man nodded, still shocked to see this. "They all looked like they were cut to pieces, but one of them just killed himself... wait, are you saying that-?!"

"Correct. I gave him the order to kill himself, and he followed it down to the letter."

"..." Everyone was stunned to silence. Just by commanding someone, they committed suicide without a second thought. A truly frightening power, indeed.

"L-Lelouch...That power...isn't it...?" Ohgi said, but Lelouch cut him off.

"I know. Geass may seem like a useful power, but it puts a great burden on the user. "

"We don't know anything about it." Victor added. "For all we know, it might reach the point where Lelouch may not be able to turn it off. It will be a machine without an off switch. Once that happens, any orders he will give, be it intentional or an example or joke, they will follow it."

"Thankfully, there is a drawback." Lelouch said. "I did a little experimenting with it, and before you say anything, the orders were rather simple, such as asking the teachers about test materials, questions, and asking students to fetch things for me or even go to class. And luckily, there's quite a useful fact to Geass, if you can look at it that way."

"Huh?" Tamaki looked confused. "And what's that."

"Simple." Lelouch smiled. "It only works once on a person."

"Really?" Kallen raised an eyebrow. A power to subject anyone to your will, and it's only effective one time? That certainly is a drawback.

"Yes. As for how long a single command would last, I have no idea. For this, I've been testing how long the duration of a command would last. I've simply asked a fellow classmate to scratch a mark on the wall of the courtyard once at a specific time each day. I gave her the order two days ago, and she is still under the command's influence." Lelouch explained.

"Once the order is issued, it apparently can't be cancelled out unless Lelouch adds an additional command." Victor explained further. "Geass can be useful and deadly, both in this case. With this, we can get Jeremiah to hand over Kururugi, and keep the Purebloods off our back." His smile faltered. "Now the only real problem left..."

"Is the Spirius Corporation."

"We all know that all of Spirius's Agents are top notch fighters both in person, and with Knightmares. And given the resources that Spirius has, their Knightmares vastly outnumber ours." Lelouch thought. "It's not going to be an easy fight."

"But we have Victor's trump card! I mean, he took out that new model like it was a scrap of sandpaper!" Tamaki pointed out. "He should be able to take care of them with that!"

"Additional power doesn't add to experience." Victor grimaced. He really should have been taking his own advice, seeing as how he was lying to them. He had experience with his Chromatus for a good ten years, hell, he had even gained a Complete form, albeit a broken one. "Spirius is strong, and I don't have that much experience with that armor. Although..."

A wicked grin formed on his face. "That doesn't mean I can't ram a few spears up their metal a**."

"Hah!" Kallen laughed. "Now you're speaking my language!"

"Even if I won't be able to defeat all of them, I'm pretty sure I can hold them off for us to escape."

"So it's settled then. We're all set to save Suzaku Kururugi?"

"Indeed we are." Lelouch nodded, smirking. "All that's left... is the preparations."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was at the time the operation was to begin.

An entire bridge had been closed off, hundreds of thousands of Britannians all crowded together on either side of the street, each eagerly awaiting the murderer of Prince Clovis.

The media had cameras trained on the bridge, capturing the story on live television.

"Any moment...any moment now...its a sight to see. The throngs waiting lining the roof. All on fated breath, waiting for the accused murderer of Prince Clovis to pass by. Honorary Britannian, and former Eleven, Suzaku Kururugi.

XXXXXXXXXX

In Ashford Academy, the Student Council, all present and accounted for, were watching the screen intently. Lyoko looked on with apprehension, flanked by Milly and Rivalz. They understood how worried she was, after all, from what they had been told, this boy who had been accused of killing Clovis had saved her life and her family back during the invasion of Japan. To see him set up like this was...

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's time..." Lelouch said as he slipped on his gloves. Victor said nothing, slipping on a dark gray, almost black jacket.

"The die has been cast..." Lelouch held up a black cloak with gold trimmings around his shoulders, clasping it over his shoulders. Victor slipped on his own black gloves.

The final piece of their new identities. Lelouch held up a black, full face mask that had a gold line resembling the Geass symbol on the chin with a large circle visor in the center. It was fashioned like a five pointed crown.

Victor's mask however, was different. It only covered the upper half of his face, with an asymmetrical piece that covered his cheek. It was also colored black. As he held it, Victor couldn't help but remember his past life. As the Strongest Chromatus User.

"From here on out..." Victor stated as he once again donned the mask of the most powerful agent in Spirius.

"There is no turning back." Lelouch said as the mask covered his face, soon extending to the back of his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the school, Nunnally and Sayoko were in the living room, both of which awaiting for Lelouch and Victor to return. The youngest of the Lamperouge family was sitting next to a radio, Lulu lying atop her lap. She could heard the man speaking, albeit far too enthusiastically. "Suzaku..." she whimpered worriedly.

'My lords...' Sayoko thought, her hands clenched together tightly. 'Please, be safe... And rescue that young man that saved your lives with all of your might.'

"Meow!"

XXXXX

"Bastard!"

"Filthy Eleven!"

"Give us back our prince!"

The Britannian onlookers held Suzaku with scorn and scathing hatred. The young Japanese could only look down and endure the hostility raining down upon him. So this was it...This is where Fate transports him to his demise. He failed to see them again. All of them. No longer would he see Lelouch... Victor...Nunnally...and Lyoko...ever again. He hung his head even further, ashamed of himself for the agony he must be dealing them right now as he is the acclaimed murderer of Clovis.

'Everyone...I'm sorry...'

Jeremiah couldn't help but feel a smug grin appear on his face as he watched the people hurl insults at the boy. 'Everything is as planned...' he thought in glee. 'Hmph. With this much security, I sincerely doubt anyone would be stupid enough to try and save him.'

His eyes fell on four black Knightmares. They were Sutherlands, but unlike the Purebloods, these were colored black with red trims. 'I must admit, Bisley Bakur does not do things half-way.'

The Four Sutherlands were sent in by Spirius Corporation's CEO as part of the escort forces. Their numbers weren't limited to the four Knightmares. There were also ten guards on the ground, each equipped with a sub-machine guns. They stood at attention as they marched in rhythm with the escort vehicle. Their eyes were hidden by black masks, but their demeanor remained vigilant.

'It is outstanding how Bisley was able to recruit such refined soldiers. That man truly is amazing.'

Then again, it was to be expected. Bisley Bakur was probably the closest you could get from the Emperor's manifesto. This man was not equal like all others, for he had made his corporation into what became the basis of all Knightmare skills, agriculture, and science. Truly, he was a brilliant human being.

"Margrave Jeremiah." Said man paused as his hand went to the communicator in his ear. "We allowed the vehicle to pass, as you had instructed, but..."

"But?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, sir, you see... It's prince Clovis' car."

"The Prince's car...?!" His face then grew to a smirk. "Well, looks like we got a comedian. Don't worry about it; just let him through to us." He ended the call and signaled the guards. "All forces halt here!"

"This is not a scheduled stop." The narrator said. "Could there have been some sort of accident?"

XXXXXXXXX

"Wow, Lelouch hit the nail on the head." Sugiyama remarked. "Either he's got the devil's luck, or he really knows how people act." The entire resistance cell was viewing the events on their television set.

"Heh, got that right." Tamaki agreed. "Still, do you see those Spirius bastards? They're armed to the freaking teeth."

"We can only hope they can get out of this alive." Inoue said as they watched the transport vehicle roll up the armed forces.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ohgi, who was lying in wait at another location, couldn't help but wonder what they had in mind. "He's going straight for them?"

"I really hope those guys know what they're doing..." he quietly prayed.

In the approaching car, Kallen was at the wheel wearing a tinted visor to shield her identity, a driver's hat, and a white suit. Her expression was best with slight anxiety. 'I really hope they can't tell it's fake.' She thought as she took another look at the interior. WHile the outside of the vehicle was clean, and pristine, the interior was ripped flooring, broken meters, and other junk parts that were held together by duct tape.

"You dare desecrate his Highness' transport?!" Jeremiah decided to play along, having a pretty good idea what the instigator's plan was. "Come out of there, this instant!"

Rather than someone exiting the vehicle, the flag was burned away. A lone figure was revealed, his body draped around a black cape with a high collar, a purple tuxedo underneath it, and a black mask bearing five prongs with a purple orb in the center.

"I am... ZERO!"

"Zero...?"

Every onlooker was confused by the masked man's sudden appearance.

"Who is this person?! The masked man known as Zero! Standing before a full military envoy!"The announcer reported.  
XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the school, the Student Council members were equally as confused.

"Who is this guy...?" Rivalz wondered.

"Whoever he is, he's got guts." Milly said, though she did not miss the awed look in Lyoko's eyes, completely mesmerized.

XXXXXXXXXX

Near the site, a reporter with blonde hair looked at the man with a look of confusion and interest. "Zero? You mean like, what, nothing?" Diethard Reed muttered, leaning in closer.

'Is he... an Eleven?' Suzaku wondered, looking at the figure known to the world as Zero while Lelouch's eyes softened as he looked at his friend. 'Suzaku, it's time I return the favor.'

"I've seen enough, Zero!" Jeremiah proclaimed. "This little show of yours is over!" He pointed his gun out to the side and fired a round. At that signal, Sutherlands from hovering aircraft dropped down and surrounded the replicated vehicle.

"First things first." The orange eyed man continued. "Why don't you lose that mask?!"

Zero raised his hand up to his face, seemingly to follow through with the request. But at the last moment, he raised it above his head and snapped his fingers.

In a mere instant, the compartment behind him snapped open. All the Purebloods became frozen, and the Spirius Agents suddenly grew slightly confused and worried when they saw a canister behind Zero.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta cried out in worry. "Be careful! He's got the poison gas!"

'T-that bastard...!' Jeremiah seethed in anger. 'He's taken every Britannian hostage here! And he's done it... without any of them knowing it!'

Out of anger, Jeremiah lifted his gun, aimed directly at Zero. He pulled the trigger, intent on killing him quickly before he had a chance to release it.

However, a pair of gleaming, silver blades easily deflected the bullet. "What?!" Jeremiah shouted as a figure appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of Zero and atop the roof of the front part of the car. He was dressed in a fine black suit, a white muffler at his neck with a pair of black gloves, each hand holding silver blades in a reverse underhand grip. His hair was black; the bangs covering more of the right side of his face, and unlike Zero, his mask covered only the upper half of his face, revealing a pair of emerald green eyes with golden rings in the middle.

His gaze shifted to Jeremiah and the whole escort. "...I am Nemo...and I shall not let you touch Zero." His voice carried a cold, determined tone. The weight of his words conveyed the sturdy foundation of his resolution.

"W-what is this?!" the narrator shouted in confusion. "W-who is this man?! Where did he come from?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Holy crap!" Nagata shouted, his eyes wide. "Did anybody see him move?!"

"Hell no!" Tamaki responded, rubbing his eyes. "The hell kind of magic trick is that?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jeremiah." Zero advised. "I have every confidence in Nemo's talents, but, say he let one bullet slip from his grasp, and it missed me..." He paused for effect, allowing the full weight of his words to sink in. "I trust you know full well what's in this canister?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the news van, Diethard's eyes widened, a sudden passionate spark lighting up somewhere inside of him. All of his life, he had simply gone along with the Britannian propaganda, being a tool that confused and controlled the masses. He wanted to see it, something that could upheve this system of corruption, something new that could change everything. And now, here they stood.

"Camera 3, bring up the sound!" he ordered. "Charles, get that camera right in their faces!"

"Sir it's...too hairy out here..." The man argued quite lamely.

"Tch, amateurs!" Diethard grabbed a nearby camera and opened the door of the news van.

"Wait, Diethard, where are you going?!" The man at the monitor questioned.

"To get the footage!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tch... fine!" Jeremiah lowered his gun, keeping his eyes weary on Nemo. "What are your demands?!"

"Simple." Zero gesured to the gas canister. "This, for Kururugi."

The response was as the two had expected. "Like hell!" the teal-haired man growled, glaring at a bewildered Suzaku. "That b*** is responsible for killing a member of the royal family! I can't hand him over!"

"You're wrong, Jeremiah." Zero retorted, much to the group's shock. "Suzaku Kururugi did not murder anyone. He is nothing but a scapegoat for you to use in order to completely abolish the honorary Britannian system! You weren't even able to find the real killer, so instead, you set him up to take the fall! After all, why wouldn't you? He is Japan's last Prime Minister's son, that alone would be likely a reason enough for him to have a motive."

The crowd gasped while Diethard, now standing in the street with his camera on the two, couldn't help but smirk. 'Well, there goes the Pureblood's credibility.' he thought, enjoying the spectacle.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, they're doing what?!" Lyoko howled in anger, fury clear in her eyes. "Those bastards! How DARE they!"

"L-Lyoko! I-I know you're mad but...can...please...let...go...!" Rivalz gasped, desperate for air as Lyoko had her friend in a headlock in her fit of rage. "...can't...breathe...!" He could honestly feel the bones in his neck creaking.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wh-what?!" Jeremiah was now distressed, as were the other members of the Pureblood faction. How had these two nobodies discovered their plan so easily? "H-how did...?!"

"By you're reaction; I assume my words ring true." Zero spoke mockingly. "And I should know...for the one who killed Clovis..." He paused for effect, letting all the cameras train on him.

"The one responsible for putting a bullet in his head..." Nemo continued, glaring at each and every single of them. "...was me."

In that one single instant, the whole world came to a complete and utter halt.

"W-what does this mean?!" the narrator shouted in confusion. "These terrorists, Zero and Nemo-! No, it's still to early to tell! But, they've confessed to being the true assassins! So, where does this lead our prime suspect, Private Kururugi?!"

"Wait, what?" Cecile gasped, her eyes wide while Lloyd simply looked amused by the whole thing. "Aha, the real culprits eh?"

"For a single Japanese," Zero said, waving his hand about. "You can save countless scores of precious Britannians. What will it be... Jeremiah Gottwald? Or, perhaps, you intend to repeat your failure from seven years ago?"

"W-what are you talking about?!" Jeremiah shouted, panic starting to settle in. No, it was impossible... there was no way he could...!

"I'm referring to the night when Empress Marianne vi Britannia was assassinated, former guardsman!"

The crowd gasped once more upon the sudden revelation. Jeremiah Gottwald was a part of Marianne vi Britannia's Royal Guard?

"H-h-h-h-how...?!..." Jeremiah was now trembling with anxiety. How had these terrorists learned of his past? Of his mistake?! "How do you two know about that?!" He demanded.

"We have our ways..."

"Now, what is your answer?" Nemo asked coldly. "Will you give us Suzaku Kururugi, or not?"

Jeremiah grinded his teeth, anger rising in him as he glared at the two. "Like hell I will!" he screamed in rage. "I'm not letting the two of you escape, especially now that I now you're the ones responsible!"

"Careful now, Jeremiah." Zero advised, Lelouch grinning from underneath his mask. "You wouldn't want the world to learn of Orange, now would you?"

"Huh?" Jeremiah paused in confusion, as did everyone else.

"Orange? What's he talking about?" One of the guards that was pointing a gun at Suzaku asked.

"I don't know." The guard across from him answered.

Zero tapped his heel on the roof of the car twice, a signal that Kallen received and slowly moved the vehicle forward.

"If we die...it will all go public. If you don't want that to happen..." Zero statred.

"What are you talking about? What is this?!" Jeremiah questioned.

The slot in the mask opened up, revealing the eye of Geass. "...You'll do everything in your power to let us go! You're prisoner as well!"

The bird dived out of Lelouch's iris, and into Jeremiah's orange eyes. Red rings formed, signifying the order, and the man's anger dissipated. "Right, understood." he nodded as he looked at the soldiers guarding Suzaku. "You two! Release the prisoner!"

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villeta cried out in disbelief. "What are you doing?!"

"What are you two waiting for?!" the teal-haired man barked. "Get that man over here!"

"Should we?"

"But?" The two guards were at a loss.

"Hand him over! Nobody gets in their way!" Jeremiah repeated.

"No! What are you thinking?!" Another member of the Purebloods demanded. He was a man in his twenties with orange hair that was swept to one side of his face and wore a gray suit and red tie. "You can't do this!"

Jeremiah turned to face him. "Lord Kewell, this is an order!" He then turned to the two guards. "I said do it!"

"Y-yes sir!" The two guards reluctantly obeyed, undoing the restraints on Suzaku."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world...?" Milly said as she watched the brown-haired teen released from his confines, escourted off the transport and sent to Zero, who awaited him down on street level. Nemo was at his side, still holding his blades.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, who the heck are you two...?" Suzaku asked, but winced in pain when the collar around his neck shocked him.

"I see..." Zero muttered. "I figured they wouldn't allow you to speak."

Villetta scowled as she slid into her seat, the hatching closing. "If they get away, we'll lose everything!"

"Zero." Kallen informed him as she walked up to him. "It's time."

"Right." Lelouch nodded as he produced a switch from his cloak. "Nemo, you know what to do."

Victor nodded. "Understood."

"Well then... Until next time."

Zero pressed the switch allowing the canister to unlock and purple gas to spew out. The crowd ran away from the area in horror. They ran away to save themselves from the chemical weapon.

"You cowardly Eleven!" Viletta aimed her rifle at the terrorists but Jeremiah in his Sutherland intercepted her, knocking her aside so that she would miss. "Lord Jeremiah, what are you-?"

"You heard me! Stand down, now!" He barked back.

"Damn it. Jeremiah has lost his mind." Kewell growled as he activated his Knightmare and communicator. "Attention all Spirius Agents, do not let them get away! Shoot them down!"

"Yes, My Lord!" the Spirius soldiers accepted their orders; the foot solders immediately surrounding them. Their rifles were all trained on them.

However, Zero immediately placed himself between them. They opened fired, streams of bullets focused on a single target. However, Nemo's skills with a blade were obviously superior, knocking each bullet away flawlessly, deflecting attacks without so much as hesitating. Zero used this opportunity to escape, wrapping Suzaku around in his cloak. Kallen escaped alongside him, the two fleeing high into the air.

"They're not alone at all!" Kewell seethed. "They're actually jumping off with help!"

Ohgi did his part, firing off two slash harkens that embedded themselves into the wall, creating a sort of blanket for them to land on. "Alright! It worked!" he cheered. "Now we can-GAH!"

Ohgi was nearly sent thrashing around in the cockpit, gunfire destroying the support Knightmare, resulting in him to flee by detaching himself from it. "You fool!" Kewell mocked. "There's nowhere left for you to run!"

"Lord Kewell!" Jeremiah yelled, pointing his rifle at Kewell's cockpit. "Are you going to follow orders or not?! And believe me, there will be repercussions! All units, do I make myself clear?!"

The Spirius agents did not heed Jeremiah's orders, prioritizing Kewell's orders and continued to fire at Nemo. However, he continued to deflect their attacks easily before deciding to taking to the fight, leaping into the air, stunning everyone. "You shouldn't group yourselves together." Nemo said as he swiftly landed back on the ground, directly in the middle of the mob. "It makes it easy..."

The pocket watch glowed, and the blades began to carry a sort of recognizable flame to them. "To do this. Time Disintegration!"

With impossible speed, Victor delivered a series of fast, swift, and heavy slashes, destroying the rifles, and slicing the agents apart, cuts appeared all over their bodies.

They fell to the ground a moment later. "How fragile..." he muttered before turning his attention back to the four Spirius Sutherlands. "Level 1 should be enough." Victor said as he leaped back, avoiding slug shells from the Knightmares before stabbing his blades into the ground, and whipping out his pocket watch. "Now, let me show you... the power of the Chromatus!"

GLowing Clockwork patterns appeared in front of Victor before they melded onto his body. His arms were now encased in black and gray armor with cog-like protrusions on the elbows. Glowing red veins ran across his forearms and along the bottom portion of his face.

A dual bladed spear was in his right hand, the body black, the red circuits glowing with intensity.

Diethard's eyes widened, as had a vast majority of those still watching the news. 'Incredible...' the reporter thought, a massive grin forming on his face. 'This isn't just one big performance to them... This is a debut!'

XXXXXXXXXX

Lyoko's eyes widened when she saw the change that had overcome the masked figure Nemo. 'T-that's...' she thought in shock. The masked man was replaced by a youth with silver hair, the right side of his bangs black, wearing a blue shirt with a yellow tie, black slacks, a holster carrying a pair of dual pistols, but his arms were exactly the same as Nemo's, except instead of red, there were a pair of yellow lines.

Nemo looked exactly like the man she saw in her dreams, the one named...

Victor shot ahead toward the Sutherland. They all aimed their rifles and fired. A torrent of bullets impacted the bridge, breaking off the asphalt from the foundation. BUt Victor easily avoided each incoming projectile. He then jumped up and poised his spear towards the cockpit of the closest Knightmare.

"One down..." he said as he slammed his spear into the cockpit, killing the pilot instantly. He leaped back, high into the air as he swiped his spear, casting Azure Edge. The blue blast of energy slammed into two black Sutherlands, knocking them into the ground. One of them slammed into the transport envoy, causing it to tip over.

The envoy fell to the ground, a fuel line being cut and spilling its contents onto the ground. To make matters worse, a piece of the wiring had broken and was shooting sparks. One of them fell onto the spreading pool of gasoline, and the entire envoy, including the Sutherland on top of it, was engulfed in a great inferno. The pilot didn't even have a chance to eject, as the melting metal and smoldering flames became his grave.

Victor watched the fire burn for a second before moving onto his last two opponents.

These two were much more erratic, charging straight in with the intention of killing him. Victor sighed, shaking his head. "Seriously, Bakur..." he muttered as he twirled his spear around in his hand. "You need to discipline your agents more." He gripped the shaft of the spear tightly, and then threw it with all of his might. Unlike Form Destroyer, which had nearly destroyed the new model Knightmare, the spear tore only through the chest, destroying the cockpit with ease. Before the spear could return to him, he followed up his attack and ran straight forward.

The Sutherland brandished its stun Tonfa, and tried to knock him down with the hopes of crushing him. Victor caught the attack with ease, blocking it and then pouring his strength into his arm, lifting the mecha up with but a single hand. "Hope you know how to swim," he told the pilot with an evil grin as he twirled the Sutherland around like a rag doll and then let go, allowing it's body to fly through the air and then smack straight into the ocean.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tamaki blinked. "Did he... seriously just toss it into the ocean?"

"..." Everyone was silent, gawking at the screen. Had they seriously just seen Victor, lift up an actual Sutherland with a single hand, and toss it like a ragdoll...?

"...Is this guy even human...?"

"Can I be the first to say it?" Minami spoke up. "I am so glad he is on our said."

Everyone could only nod in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Holy crap..." Rivalz gaped, staring at the screen. "What in the heck was THAT?! Dude, was that like, some kind of experimental armor or something?!"

"He...he just...!" Nina couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Her eyes were focused on the screen. "He just defied all laws of Physics and reality!"

"That's an understatement!" Shirley added. "What he just did was downright impossible!"

Lyoko didn't say anything, she still couldn't get over the fact that this Nemo man bore a remarkable resemblance to the man in her dreams. She had always thought that her older brother, Victor, was the one in her dreams, due to how they seemed so familiar. There were differences, of course. The man in her dreams had silver her, and her brother had black.

She had always just dismissed the resemblance as mere coincidence, but... what if...

She shook her head to dispel such thoughts. Really. There was no what that Her older brother, Victor, is Nemo...right?

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Spirius Corporation, Bisley Bakur had been watching the entire broadcast from his office, at first uninterested with such a mundane display, but soon became interested when Zero had appeared. He saw the man was both brave and flamboyant, but he obviously had several trump cards and surprises to play.

Among those surprises had been that bodyguard like friend of his, the one called Nemo.

"Well, I didn't think I'd see HIM again." a smooth, yet malicious voice said snidely as the doors to Bakur's office opened. "And he even has access to his Chromatus."

"I see you've already saw it all, Rideaux?" Bisley asked new occupant asked in greeting. The CEO looked up from the screen to look at the man.

He was tall and appeared to be in his late twenties. He was wearing a red suit with a striped, tailed jacket, a yellow shirt, and purple muffler. A black, feathered ornament hung from his shoulder. He had long black hair that was bleached on his side bangs. His yellow eyes held the spark of cunning and malice.

"That I have." Rideaux grinned. "To think that our dear Ludger is here in this world as well. Oh, wait, he prefers going by Victor now, doesn't he?"

"And he was reincarnated as a prince of Britannia no less." Bakur gave a 'hmph', his eyes focused on the image of his son forming the Chromatus armor. "It's clear he can still form the full Chromatus, but it appears he's trying to limit himself. How ironic."

"Heh! No kidding. He didn't even try to hold himself back when he killed us back in our dimension." Rideaux scoffed. He scowled upon remembering that event. Where Ludger had torn apart the agents of his team as if they were nothing but scraps of paper. He unconsciously put a hand to his head after recalling Victor stabbing it with his spear and slicing him in half.

"A shame I can't cut him to ribbons right now."

"That time will come, Rideaux." Bakur told him. "For now, let's be patient. After all, the more arrogant the man..." a dark, unsettling smirk settled upon the man's face. "The harder his downfall."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see they treated you rather roughly, Private Kururugi."

The two were now standing within an abandoned theater, not too far away from where the Kouzuki Resistance was meeting. Zero stood atop the rubble that had fallen long ago. Suzaku stood across from him on the ground. He was assessing the man who saved him. He focused on his actions, mannerisms, and couldn't help but noticed that they seemed familiar. "Now you know what they're really like. Britannia is rotten. If you wish to bring change to this world, then join us. Join Nemo and I."

"So is it true? Was Nemo really the one who killed Clovis?" Suzaku asked.

"That is correct. I was a witness myself."

Suzaku wasn't sure how to feel about that. On one hand, he was grateful for the incident, as they had managed to convince the man to stop the Shinjuku Massacre that had been taking place, however on the other hand, he also couldn't quite accept their actions. Surely, there must have been another way to deal with Clovis other than killing him.

"...Tell me. Why kill Prince Clovis?" He had to know about his savior. What type of people they are.

"...It was necessary." Lelouch answered after thinking of the best way to answer. "If we hadn't killed Clovis the Shinjuku Ghetto would've been destroyed, countless Japanese Lives extinguished. He foolishly thought of the life of the Japanese to be worthless. But he thought wrong, and that was a grave mistake."

"Was that your only reason?"

"No, not quite... We killed Clovis because he was a child of Charles zi Britannia."

"You...Killed him just because he was the Emperor's son?!" Suzaku questioned in alarm. They killed Clovis just by that reason alone?

"Charles zi Britannia is a man who had the Britannian Empire adopt the policy of Social Darwinism, in which Britannia would reign as the strongest country by continuously devouring the weaker nations and subjecting them to its power! Because of this, the citizens of fallen nations have suffered while the Nobility and Britannian Imperial bloodline flourished upon their misery!" Lelouch's voice grew more intense after reach word, to the point where he was bellowing in rage.

**"He doesn't even care how many lives he has to ruin to accomplish his goals!"**

Suzaku was starting to grow frightened. It was not out of fear of the man himself, no, this was fear was for something else. It was out of fear of who he thought to be behind that mask. That hatred, that anger, and his vendetta against the royal family...

There had been two people that bore such hatred.

He couldn't believe it. No, he refused to believe it. He didn't want his suspicions to come true. If they did then...

"Suzaku Kururugi!" Zero refocused his attention. "The Britannian Empire is rotten to the core! It must be uprooted and purged to bring for the world of peace many hoped for in this time of despair! It must...no...It will be destroyed! I swear to you...Suzkau Kururugi...Nemo and I...WILL OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!"

Those words alone made Suzaku damn near speechless. Those words... it was as if his past was coming to laugh at him.

"...You might be right." Suzaku admitted, sighing heavily. "Britannia might be corrupted... but what if it could change? Change for the better?"

Zero paused, his anger vanishing almost instantly. "Change...?" he whispered. The thought had never occurred to him, but he knew how useless the ideal seemed. After all, Britannia had been accustomed to this way of life for a very long time, and it changing it's ideals seemed impossible.

It could not be changed.

"If there is a chance Britannia can be changed, I am willing to take it." Suzaku stated his belief, iron-clad resolve formed in his green eyes. "Any contemptible means of gaining peace are worthless." With that, he turned sharply on his heel, making his way for the exit.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?!" Zero demanded. WHy was Suzaku walking away from him?

"My court Marshall begins in an hour." Suzaku answered without looking back. Lelouch clenched his fist in rage.

"Are you mad?!" He bellowed. "The only reason they're giving you a trial is so they could find you guilty! The judge, the prosecution, AND the Defense!"

"Rules are rules..." Suzaku just kept walking before he stopped. "And if I don't go They'll be cracking down on Elevens, and Honorary Britannians."

"But you'll die!" Lelouch tried to reason with him.

"I don't mind."

"Don't be an idiot!"

"...And old friend of mine always used to tell me that. He said I was a fool. His older brother would sometimes agree, but only when I made incredibly stupid decisions."

Lelouch's eyes widened underneath his helmet. Was Suzaku reminiscing of the past?

"It's my weakness I guess. But, my friend's twin sister told me that it was one of my best qualities." As Suzaku looked back, he let out a small smile of the memory of Lyoko telling him that. Even though it was an indirect way of calling him and idiot.

"And you have no qualms about leaving them behind?" a cold voice asked him, stopping him dead in his tracks. Nemo was standing near the exit, leaning against the wall. "Do you honestly believe they would be happy, knowing that someone like you has vanished from their life?"

Lelouch's eyes widened when he saw his brother's form, not a single scratch on him. 'Well, then again, he did defeat that Knightmare from before.'

"W-what are you talking about?" Suzaku asked nervously, fearing of his thoughts of who the new man before him turns to be true. "Who are you?"

"I am Nemo. A close partner of Zero. And what I mean is, are you willing to just leave the people who care about you behind? Are just okay with causing them the pain of loss and despair from your death?!" Victor asked with more intensity.

Suzaku didn't answer.

"Humans are weak." Nemo said, lowering his tone. "If there is truly anything that makes us equal, it is that we are weak. This world is cruel, unbearably cruel, Kururugi, and people are weak. More often than not do we have to make decisions that will give us options we wouldn't want to take. Now, I want to ask you something. You want to change Britannia from within. Why?"

"..." Suzaku didn't answer at first, hesitant to give his answer to the two terrorists.

"Well...?" Victor slowly urged him. If Suzaku believed that Britannia could truly be changed, then what drives him to accept that belief?

"...A long time ago, I used to hate Britannians." Suzaku confessed to them. "But, four people helped me change my view on them. Maybe Britannians aren't so bad... Then the invasion came." His eyes became sad, mirrored by his smile. "My friend said that he wanted to obliterate Britannia... It hurt to think that he might actually do that."

His fists clenched together tightly. "I want to make Britannia a better place for them, because I don't want to see my friend go down a path he will end up regretting!"

Lelouch's jaw dropped underneath his helmet, his eyes wide in shock. Suzaku...was doing this for him? Had he realized...who was behind the mask?

Nemo just stood there, analyzing Suzaku. Victor couldn't help but notice how much he changed. Truly, he was no longer the boy from the past. "...So that's your resolution?"

"Yes."

"...Then tell me, can you handle it?"

Suzaku frowned in confusion.

"As I said, the world is cruel, unbearably cruel... and people are weak. When you are given power, you are given choices, choices that won't just affect your life, but the life of the entire world. Everything rides on this choice. Can you handle that?"

He took a step forward, his voice rising. "Do you have what it takes? The choices you have to make? The decisions laid out before you? Can you handle that? The choice? The decision? The destruction? The creation?!"

For a moment, Victor felt as if he were reliving a scene from his past, recalling the dream where he had been killed by his brother, Julius. He had asked him the same things, asking him if he had the resolve to bear the burdens of his actions.

"Answer me, Suzaku Kururugi!"

"I..." Suzaku tried to answer. Choices? Decisions? Destruction? Creation? Those thoughts never occurred in his mind. Was he really willing to accept all of it? "...I..." His thoughts drifted back to the first four friends he met seven years ago. "...I..." The eldest brother, who had accepted him as a little brother and taught him many valuable things. 'Victor nii-san...' "..I...!..." The youngest brother, and second eldest sibling. They clashed quite a bit as children, but eventually grew to become inseparable friends. 'Lelouch...' "...I...!..." The youngest child, a little girl who could not see or walk, but still possessed a smile that could illuminate the night sky. 'Nunnally...' "I can...!"

Finally, the 3rd eldest child. A girl who was the twin of Lelouch. The girl who often teased him but held many competitions with him. The girl that he grew close with. The girl that he grew to love. 'Lyoko...'

"I Can! I can handle all of that!" Suzaku shouted out with conviction. "If it means them obtaining the happiness they deserve, I am willing to endure all of it!"

Nemo smiled, stepping away and allowing him to leave. "Don't lose your resolve, Kururugi." he said, tapping him on the shoulder as he walked over to Zero. "I hope the day comes when you can change Britannia for the better!" he shouted over his shoulder once Suzaku began walking.

Suzaku was stunned, unable to believe what had just happened. Despite his earlier suspicions, they seemed anything unlike terrorists. However, this was just the first of many meanings. He still wanted to see who they were, if they could change or if they were dangerous.

Even still... he couldn't help but wonder if he could really hold up his end.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think we made the right choice letting him go..." Victor looked over at Lelouch, his younger brother having been silent after hearing Suzaku's reasons.

"Every person has a path to walk, Lelouch." he told him. "This is Suzaku's path. We have to respect his decision."

"I know but...What if he is unable to complete it?" Lelouch asked. Genuinely worried for his best friend.

"Then we just have to step in, don't we?"

Lelouch smiled, nodding as he looked at his mask. In truth, he himself had to wonder if he could handle the burdens of his choices. Like Victor said, everything they had built up to this point was riding on this one choice, and it would effect everyone, not just their lives, but the lives everyone around them.

"Hey... Big Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean by being able to handle the burdens of the choices?" he asked. "And the choices that come with that burden?"

Victor paused a moment, collecting his thoughts of how to answer. "...The burdens of the choices...is being willing to cope with the repercussions of the choice you make. WHat one decides affects not only them in the present, but them in the future as well."

"I see..." Lelouch nodded in understand, a resolve of his own forming. "Then... we can't give up now. We've shown everyone that Britannia isn't as superior as they think they are. We've given them something we can't take back."

"Yeah." Victor nodded. "Well, we'd better head back." He looked back at Lelouch. "Why don't you go ahead? I'll tell everyone what happened."

"Eh?" the younger male Lamperouge blinked. "Are you sure? I mean, what about Suzaku?"

"Now that everyone knows we're the ones who killed Clovis, Suzaku is off the hook." the reborn Kresnik grinned. "He'll be fine."

"I suppose you're right..." Lelouch nodded in agreement before yawning. "What a long day..."

"Amen to that."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so glad...!" Nunnally sighed in relief once the report stated that Zero and Nemo had released Suzaku. Strangely though, the boy had returned to the authorities, much to Sayoko's confusion. "You're glad too, right? Lulu?"

"Meow~" the tub of lard mewled, sprawling himself over her lap.

Unbeknownst to them, a young woman with Green hair in a prison jumpsuit stood by the doorway. Her butter-yellow eyes trained on the girl and cat.

To Be Continued….

**Preview:**

_"You have such a strange friend, Lelouch! She goes only by her initials!"_

_"Wait, you didn't give Victor that power?"_

_"Does the name Ludger Kresnik meaning anything to you?"_

_"My name is... Euphie!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the author of so many good stories that I'm pretty sure I told you all about now, so I don't think I should be so repetitive. If you still don't know, refer back to my earlier author's notes. **_

_**Anyway, he is a good friend of mine, and I highly recommend all of his stories!**_

_**Sorry about the long wait. Stuff happened. Reality happened. School happened. And working on other projects with Demons Anarchy happened. **_

_**Well, enough about that. Time to give you all what you've all been waiting for.**_

_**Like, Follow, Review, and tell us what you think! Thank You to everyone who continue to support this story. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 5: Aftermath**_

Lelouch sighed heavily as he entered the clubhouse, his destination down the hallway. 'What a day...' he muttered, shaking his head. He still couldn't really understand the weight of what happened, but either way, his life was on the straight path for chaos. 'Saving Suzaku on a national news show... This has to be the craziest thing we have ever done.' A smile soon followed. 'Still, at least Suzaku is safe.'

He was relieved for his best friend to be alive, although a tad disappointed he didn't join them. But he then understood why Suzaku walks the path he chose.

"...If Victor wasn't there...I'm pretty sure that I would've been completely against the idea and try everything in my power to drag him to my side." He mused. He finally reached his destination. He knew that Lyoko arrived before him, so he mentally prepared himself to figure out how to explain his and Victor's absence to his sisters.

Once the door opened, Lelouch put on a small smile. "Yo, I'm back."

"Welcome home, Lelouch."

The boy stopped dead, eyes wide, and his jaw hung in mid-air. Sitting there, right next to Nunnally, who was folding cranes, and Lyoko, who was currently matched in a glaring contest with the one beside their beloved younger sister... was the green-haired woman from before.

'How in the hell is she-?!'

"Grr..." Lyoko growled, staring at the woman heatedly. She then turned her attention to Lelouch without breaking eye contact. "Big brother, what is your relationship with this woman?"

"Wh-what do you mean...?" Lelouch asked nervously. He did not like where this was going.

"I'm so glad, I was worried." Nunnally smiled in relief, quickly changing the subject, much to Lelouch's gratitude.

"I'm assuming you ate out tonight, judging from your appearance." The green haired woman continued casually as she finished folding a paper crane.

"Thank goodness, I was afraid you and Victor had gotten caught up in that uproar caused by those men Zero and Nemo." Nunnally continued.

"We tried calling you two, but neither of you two answered your cell phones." Lyoko continued. "By the way...Where is Victor?"

"Oh, er..." Lelouch started to sweat. Oh boy, he saw that one coming. "H-his boss called him in, saying something about an increase in customers..."

"Oh, I didn't know that young man was a chef." the green-haired woman said nonchalantly. "Does he make pizza?"

"You didn't answer my question, Lelouch." Lyoko said, still glaring at the woman. "How do you know this woman?"

"I've been wanting to tell you, Miss C.C. has been waiting for the both of you as well." Nunnally added.

"Huh...? C.C...?" Lelouch repeated the name in confusion. This was the first time he learned of her identity.

"You have a strange friend, Lelouch! She only goes by her initials." The youngest sibling giggled.

"So you do know her!" Lyoko accused, still not breaking from her glare.

"W-well, er..." Lelouch stammered. "She's... How do I put this?"

"I do not approve of this!" Lyoko growled. "I will never approve!"

"Oh? Approve of what?" C.C. asked curiously, holding up her blue paper crane.

"Of you being my brother's girlfriend!"

...

...

...

"...Huh?"

"I was also wondering the same thing." Nunnally repeated the question. "Is C.C. your girlfriend?"

The green haired girl turned to the youngest Lamperouge sibling. "He made a promise of our future together." She then turned to the raven haired man at the door. "Right?"

"A future together...? You mean marriage?"

"WHAT?!" Lyoko shot up from her seat, her glare sharper than before.

"W-what?! No!" Lelouch shook his head. "I've only met this woman once!"

"Then why is she insistent that she's your girlfriend?!" His twin interrogated him.

"She's just kidding around."

"No I'm not." C.C. stated bluntly.

"Well, you're certainly doing this sooner than most." Nunnally sighed. "Even earlier than Victor."

"How?!" Lelouch all but demanded. "He hasn't even gotten himself a girlfriend!"

"That's beside the point!" Lyoko shouted, finally breaking away from their glaring contest. "The fact is, you and this woman are having a fling! I will absolutely, no matter what, NOT ALLOW IT!"

"Your overreacting!" Lelouch growled, becoming annoyed.

"OVERREACTING?! I'M PERFECTLY CALM AND SANE!" Lyoko yelled back, further proving Lelouch's point.

"I'm telling you, she is not my girlfriend! Nor do we have a relationship!" He insisted.

"Yes we do."

"No, we do not!" Lelouch snapped at he witch. "Quit making things worse!"

"Oh, why not?" C.C. grinned. "It's so fun seeing you squirm."

"Dammit woman!"

"See?! You two are even arguing like an actual couple!" Lyoko was biting into a handkerchief that she pulled out of nowhere. "And after all my attempts to get you and Shirley together!"

"I'm telling you, it's not like that!"

Nunnally couldn't help but giggle. "I don't think I've seen them so lively since that one time when Lelouch stole one of Lyoko's cupcakes on her birthday..."

"Please don't bring that up again, Nunnally..." Lelouch face palmed. He really didn't wish to recall that event...mainly because it hurt just from remembering. Honestly, that was the first time Lyoko had ever looked downright murderous and angry. And unfortunately for him, he was on the receiving end of it.

"You guys are one giant ball of fun, aren't you?" C.C. chuckled into the sleeve of her outfit.

Lelouch felt a tick mark on his forehead. "Why the hell are you even here?"

"I came to see you... and that young man. Victor, right?"

Lelouch's eyes widened. She was here to see his brother as well? First, she came back from the dead, and now she's here wanting to speak with them? Just what was going on?

"He's not here right now, but he'll be back later."

"Why do you want my brother anyway?" Lyoko interrogated.

What she said nearly made Lelouch's heart stop. "I figured I might as well get a good look at that body of his."

'Oh dear god...' he paled. 'She didn't say what I think she just said, did she?'

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh..." Lyoko's brain tried to process this before short circuiting. "...WHAT!?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Miss C.C.?" Nunnally asked innocently. The twins thanked God that she was oblivious to what that could've meant.

"What?" the woman shrugged. "He's a rather excellent specimen. Also, I'm not sure you noticed, dear girl..." C.C. looked at Nunnally. "But your brother is certainly the kind of guy to make a woman all hot and bothered... If you catch my drift."

Well, that did it.

SMASH!

"Oh, C.C., look..." Lelouch drawled out, looking down at the smashed tea cup. "You're all wet... Come on, let's get you some dry clothes." Before the woman could form a retort, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up, glaring at her. "Also... we need to have a VERY long talk."

"But...why can't we talk here?" She rebutted.

"Just follow me!" Lelouch quickly pulled her away to a different room.

"...What just happened?" Nunnally asked her sister.

"...I have no idea..." Lyoko answered.

Once they were upstairs, Lelouch threw her into his room. "What in the hell was that?!"

"What ever do you mean?" She questioned innocently.

"Who are you?"

"See said my name. I am C.C."

"That's not what I meant. Why are… aren't you-"

"...supposed to be dead?" She finished for him.

"I see..." Lelouch's eyes narrowed, his left eye briefly developing Geass. "So it really was you..."

"Dissatisfied?" She hopped onto his bed.

"On the contrary, I am grateful. The power you granted my brother and I has sped up our schedule quite tremendously."

Lelouch said with a smirk, a hand touching his left eye.

However, C.C. gained a frown. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"You were the one who gave me the power to control others to me and that armor to my brother, weren't you?" Lelouch said, frowning himself when she asked that. C.C., however, shook her head. "I don't recall giving that young man any power."

Surprise lit his features, and his eyes widened.

"Wait, you weren't the one who gave Victor the Chromatus?"

The green-haired witch smiled slightly. "Chromatus huh? So, my guess was right... He really is a Kresnik."

"A...Kresnik...?" Lelouch asked in confusion. This name was unfamiliar to him. If the woman before did not grant him any power, then how did he come in possession of that armor? "What do you mean by that?"

"The Kresniks are a cursed family, sentenced to wear the armor of death, alongside the spear to pierce space and time." C.C. answered. "All members of this family are cursed, one way or another."

"Wait, hold on." Lelouch stopped her from continuing. "You mean to say the Kresniks are a family who were...cursed...with the Chromatus? But how is that possible? Victor is my full blood brother."

"A Kresnik was a member of the Royal Family." C.C. answered with a knowing grin. "As such, it isn't so surprising. Although, only a handful are born with the Chromatus."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "...So you know who we really are."

"Oh, relax, pretty boy. We have a contract, and so long as you keep your end of the bargain, I won't say anything."

"...Very well then." Lelouch nodded. He was taking all of this in. His family bloodline is cursed with a cursed power, and Victor being the only few to utilize it? "So the Chromatus only manifests for a select few? If it is a curse that passes through bloodline, I would've thought many more would access it."

"To be honest, even I don't know everything about it." C.C. responded. "All I know is that the Chromatus is, quite literally, an armor of death. The stories of the poor guys who end up with it never have a happy ending."

"Wh-what...?!" Lelouch did a double take. Did he hear her right?

"What I mean is..." C.C. Clarified. "...Those who overuse its power...end up dying. Continuous use of the armor slowly kills them."

Lelouch's eyes widened to the point where they seemed to bulge. If Victor overused the Chromatus... He would... die...?

"...you mean...Victor would...?"

"Yes." the woman nodded nonchalantly, as if she truly cared nothing about the unfortunate Lamperouge. "He would die... a very painful death."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, this armor thing..." Nagata said as he and the others gathered around. "It's called a Chromatus?"

Victor nodded. "Yes. As far as I know, I'm the only one who possesses it. It has four levels, each more powerful than the last."

"So...what level was the one you used on that Spirius Sutherland?" Nagata asked.

"Level One."

Tamaki's eyes widened, an expression mirrored by everyone. "Wait, for real?!" he shouted in disbelief. "That was just a starter form?!"

"So, then, that full armor we saw you in back at Shinjuku..." Kallen recalled the battle, having heard of it from everyone. "Was that a Level 4?"

"That's correct." the reborn Kresnik nodded. "Considering the situation, I wanted to get rid of that Knightmare as quick as possible."

"Kinda overkill how you did it though." Sugiyama remarked.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Victor had completely decimated that white Knightmare. Not even its core survived.

"That may be. But I feel more at ease now that we do t have to deal with anything like that for a while."

"Well, I'm glad we at least got one thing straight with the Purebloods..." Ohgi said before frowning. "I still don't understand why Kururugi didn't join us."

"It's because Suzaku believes he can change Britannia from within, despite knowing the fact that his chances of success are close to zero." Victor answered. "He wishes to help Japan in his own way, though he plans to do it, I have no idea."

"That's kinda hard to believe, considering he chose to become an Honorary Britannian..." Tamaki muttered.

"But why would he go through this? Knowing that it would most likely end in failure?" Inoue asked.

"It's because he has something to fight for. Something to live for."

"And what would that be?" Minami asked curiously.

Victor smiled sadly. "Us... Suzaku wants to make Britannia a better place for me, my brother, and our sisters... Back then, Suzaku used to hate Britannians. Hell, he and Lelouch NEVER got along in the beginning."

"Wait, you mean you and your brother were childhood friends with Suzaku Kururgi?!" everyone was surprised. So the son of the late Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi, had close ties with the Lamperouge siblings.

"That's right. Although, it didn't really start out that way..." Victor began to reminisce.

"When we first arrived at the Kururugi Shrine, we had to live in a small shack. Because Nunnally was blind, and because Lyoko and Lelouch spoil her so much, they lied to her and told her it was just like our old house. Then Suzaku came in and tried to pick a fight with us. He even went so far as to insult Lyoko, which ended up getting Lelouch pissed and tried to fight him." Victor shook his head. "If he had partaken in training, he might have stood a chance..."

"But, he didn't." Kallen giggled. "He has the body mass of a twig."

He couldn't help but laugh at the jab of his brother. "After Suzaku beat the crap out of Lelouch, I intervened."

"What happened?"

Victor only gave them a smirk. "Ten seconds."

"Wow. Nice!" Kallen slapped him on the back.

"He threw a punch first. I just grabbed his arm, flipped him over, and pinned him." Victor remembered.

"Hahaha! He should've known better to attack someone older than him."

"So, what happened after that?" Inoue asked, wanting to hear more of his story.

"Well, after that, Nunnally got terrified by what was happening and stopped us. Once Suzaku saw he was blind, well... I think you get the gist."

Ohgi whistled. "Helluva way to meet someone who becomes your best friend."

"Tell me about it. After that, Lelouch, Lyoko, and Suzaku grew to be close friends. To the point of being inseparable. And Suzaku would always refer to me as 'Victor-niisan.'"

"Heh. I can see that. It's like how Naoto and I used to be." The afro-haired man nodded.

"Still, gotta admit, him becoming an Honorary Britannian, just for you guys?" Kallen said with a look of awe and astonishment. "I have to admit... That's something."

"Yes, it is..." Victor nodded in agreement before sadness came to be reflected in his eyes. "Although, I can only hope nothing bad will happen to him. We've already lost our mother, and we damn near lost our sister... I won't lose someone else important to me."

"And we won't let that happen." Ohgi placed a hand on his shoulder, catching the revolutionary off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"You saved all of us back in Shinjuku, and everyone in the Ghettos. You and your brother were Britannian, but still chose to help us Japanese. You saved Nagata. And you saved the rest of us who were in the Honorary system. You have done so much for us. Helping you is the least we could do."

"Are you certain? Because things would only get more dangerous from her on out." It wasn't as if Victor was ungrateful for their help. He just didn't want them to get killed by the consequences of his and his brother's actions.

"In case you forgot, Vic." Nagata grinned. "We're terrorists. We're pretty much getting into dangerous jobs as it is."

"...Point taken. But still, after Clovis's murder and the incident Lelouch and I just caused in saving Suzaku, we're going to be up against enemies like the Royal Guard, the Pure Bloods, Spirius, and even those from the Imperial Bloodline, such as the Goddess of Victory, Cornelia li Britannia." After saying his half-sister's name, nostalgia filled his mind.

"Hey, with you and Lelouch, I'm sure we can handle her." Kallen said, not in the least bit intimidated.

Even still, Victor was worried. If he knew Lelouch, he would underestimate her and think that she was like Clovis, someone who knew nothing about the battlefield. In fact, he couldn't have been farther from the truth. Cornelia was not a strategist like Schneizel, but her abilities on the battlefield had more than earned her name as the Goddess of Victory."

He knew her battle prowess first hand. After all, it was her and her knights that helped train him during his years at the academy. He fondly recalled the times when he was to practice Knightmare Combat with her. Being inside a Knightmare gave him a rush of excitement and adrenaline that nothing else could compare to, and being able to fight with them only enhanced the feeling. He would mostly be beaten by his trainers, but he would show improvement every time.

However, there was also another factor to consider: one that had confused him without end.

Cornelia had three knights. The first was Andreas Darlton, a skilled commander on the battlefield. When it came to strategies and warfare, he was the best you would ever see, especially since he had partaken in several wars in the past several years. The second was Gilbert G. Guilford, a young man with a brilliant mind, and also level-headed. He was utterly devoted to Cornelia, so much so that Victor was sure that the man would gladly marry her, if given the chance. Together, Gilbert and Darlton were more than worthy of being Cornelia's knights.

However, it was the third that could truly instill fear and awe into any that saw his combat prowess.

The Twin Blades of Victory... Julius Kresnik.

It was something he didn't understand. Just like the Spirius Corporation, another piece of his old world had made its presence in this one. However in this world, he and Julius were not related by blood. As he looked back, he couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart. He still vividly recalled when his Julius sided with the others in giving up Elle to the Prime dimension. That feeling of betrayal, by his own brother no less, hurt more than anything. He was unable to think clearly. In a frenzy of anger and turmoil, he slaughtered his friends and brother as if they were vicious monsters.

He couldn't help but also notice how this Julius and his were so similar that they were practically alike. They were skilled in combat, and was the caring older brother figure to the Lamperouge siblings along with Gilbert and Darlton. He even shared an affinity for Victor's tomato dishes along with everyone else. A smile appeared on his face upon recalling the people that he was close to eat his batches of tomato cupcakes.

On the battlefield, he was just as terrifying as Victor's brother. No matter who his opponent was, they were met with a pair of twin blades that would end their lives in but an instant. Just like Victor, his Prime Self, and his brother, this world's Julius was also a practitioner of the dual-blades. In fact, it was Julius who taught Victor the fighting style back while he was still learning about Knightmares.

If that really was Julius... then Victor wasn't sure how to feel.

On one hand, he was joyful to see a familiar face. On the other hand, seeing that face reminds him of the betrayal and pain he felt upon killing him back in his dimension. On another note, he was worried about facing him as an enemy on the battlefield. On another note, he was relieved he was doing okay. On another note, he was worried about which Julius this actually was: the Prime dimension Julius or the Fractured dimension Julius. If he were from the Prime Dimension, then he wouldn't truly know Victor, just someone who looks like him. If he were the Fractured dimension Julius, then he was worried that he still held a grudge for killing him back in his dimension and come for revenge. On another note, he wanted nothing more than to talk to his older brother again...something he was never able to do ever since he killed him.

All in all, Victor was under turmoil.

"Hey, Victor, you okay?" Ohgi's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "You look pretty tired. Why don't you head on back?"

"Wha- huh?" Victor snapped back to attention. "O-oh. Yeah, you're right. I should get back soon, otherwise my little sisters will be worried where I was. Thank you for your Help Ohgi, everyone. My brother and I will contact you later."

"No problem!" the afro-haired man smiled. "Take care!"

Victor nodded, and left the hideout.

XXXXX

Elsewhere, in another part of the world, a large desert had become one giant battlefield. Large machines resembling the G-1 Bases were being obliterated by several Knightmares, all of the same model. Unlike the Sutherlands, these were much more stylized, bearing horns on their heads and a dark purple color, all holding lances. At the head was a different machine entirely.

Unlike the others, it was colored dark blue, and lacked the cape they all wore. Instead of the golden lance, it held twin silver blades, each as long as the arms themselves.

One of the machines tried to destroy oncoming group, but the one leading the charge advanced. It easily evaded each explosion as if it were nothing but child's play before leaping high into the air, the blades twirling around in it's hands before it came back down, slashing the machine down to size.

"Hmph," a man with a scar on his face smirked. "Lousy Knightmare knockoffs."

"They should have been wise to surrender from the start." another, a younger male with black hair tied back and glasses, said in agreement. "What do you think, Julius?"

The pilot of the blue Gloucester, a young male with light brown hair and thin-rimmed square glasses, merely smiled. "I will say this at least," The Twin Blades of Victory, Julius Kresnik, said whimsically. "Their defiance is something to be admired."

"That may be, but it is for naught as they won't even come close to us!" The man with the scar barked as he impaled an approaching machine.

"Agreed!" The younger male nodded as he skewered another tank-like mechanism.

"Hah...You guys got me on that one." Julius sighed. He struck an incoming machine his right blade, effectively cutting it in half. Further behind the enemy lines, an explosion consumed the base of the resistance group. Standing amongst the blaze was a dark red Gloucester with long, twin horns on its head with a white cape fluttering behind it. In its hands was a golden lance.

"Gloucesters?!" one of the enemy commanders cried in panic. "B-but they're supposed to be...!"

"T-that blue Knightmare..." another shook in fear. "It-it's the Twin Blades of Victory! B-but, if he's here... Then, that means...!"

"So, it's Cornelia...?!" the main leader gasped when everything began to be consumed with crimson. "A single unit?!"

Within but moments, the entire battlefield was stained with a sea of flames.

Inside the cockpit of the leading Gloucester, a young woman with long, vibrant pinkish red hair smiled in pleasure, having defeated all the enemies that stood before her. "Well, I suppose Area 18 is now official." Cornelia li Britannia smiled.

Her the communication window of the visual screen within her Knightmare turned on. "My lady, about our next course of action..." The scar-faced man spoke.

"Sorry to have you clean up after my foolish younger brother."

"Please don't apologize, my lady. We live to serve our places with you."

At this, Cornelia smiled. "Do you think Area 11 needs our usual treatment?"

"Yes, milady."

"Good." The Goddess of Victory looked out to the side, deep in thought. 'I'll drive you out into the open...Zero...Nemo! Clovis will be avenged!'

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Lyoko was having a giant dilemma in her life as she dragged herself out of bed.

She was still caught up with what that woman, C.C. had said the night prior. She had trouble sleeping because of it. She felt as if her brothers were in danger from this woman, and it was up to her to protect their chastity.

Normally, such a situation would be the other way around. Normally, it would be the older siblings worrying about the younger one, but Lyoko was not like most siblings. Her brothers could handle themselves, she had no doubt about that whoever this C.C. woman was, she was trouble. As such, she had to keep an eye on her.

There was no way in hell she would let that... that... hussy... have her way with her brothers!

Of course, it wasn't just the green-haired woman that had caused sleep depravity. It also had to do with her dreams again... of the one that resembled her brother.

They looked so much alike, aside from the fact that her brother had black hair and the man in her dreams had white hair. Yet they both possess a similar fighting style. Lyoko thought this to be more than just coincidence. But she had no idea who to turn to in order to speak of this phenomenon.

In her dreams, the young man had reminded her brother of a great deal. They both bore the same kind and caring personality, yet the young man with white hair was much softer, and lacked the discipline an older brother should bear. He also cared about his friends to a great deal, and wouldn't hesitate to protect them on a moment's notice.

It was also apparent that he was an excellent cook, just like her brother.

This was too much to be simply coincidence, or her psyche trying to manifest an image of the ideal man in her perspective. She highly doubted it was the latter. But even so, she had to talk to him about this.

Once she slid her clothes on, she began to brush her hair in front of the mirror, wanting to deal with the pesky loose strands. It wasn't until she started to reach the harder parts that her nose began to twitch, catching the smell of something absolutely wonderful.

"When did big brother get back?" she wondered, recognizing the wonderful aroma as her brother's cooking anywhere.

If this were some sort of cartoon, Lyoko would be levitating off the ground and slowly floating over to the source of the heavenly odor. It wasn't far off from the truth as she followed her nose into the kitchen. Upon entering, she was greeted by the sight of her older brother cooking tomato omelets, sprinkling the cheese on the yellow substance as it was heated by the frying pan. She had to stifle a giggle from seeing what he was wearing over his usual attire:

A light blue apron with frills.

"And just what are you laughing at?" Victor asked with a stern glare, but a warm smile soon replaced it. "Sorry I was late getting back home. Work was a lot busier than usual."

"I heard from Lelouch." Lyoko nodded, taking her seat. "He said your boss called you in."

"Yeah...That's right." Victor nodded, playing along to his brother's excuse. "There was a sudden increase in customers and we didn't have enough staff to keep up with the orders, so I was called in. I didn't get done until around midnight. Sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine." the raven-haired girl told him with a smile. "I'm just glad your okay. Me and Nunnally were worried that you and Lelouch might have gotten caught up with Nemo and Zero's festivities... Speaking of which, did you see it?"

"Yeah." Victor nodded. "I really couldn't care what they have in mind... I'm just glad Suzaku is okay."

"Yeah, me too!" Lyoko smiled, a warm blush appearing on her cheeks. "I'm glad they saved him...!"

"Oho? Are you blushing?" her older brother said teasingly. "I hope you aren't planning on making me an uncle any time soon... Not that I mind Suzaku being my brother-in-law."

"B-B-B-B-Big Brother...!?" Lyoko sputtered, her face transitioning into an even deeper shade of red. It was due to Victor's words that scenarios were now playing in Lyoko's head. As these processed, it was a wonder her face hasn't combusted from being so red and warm. "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"Oh, please." the reborn Kresnik rolled his eyes with a coy grin. "Don't think I don't know about that little crush you've had on him since back when we were kids."

"Uh...I...thought you forgot about that..." Lyoko tried to brush it all aside, but her brother wouldn't let it be so.

"Well, like I said. I'm not against having Suzaku as a brother in law. And I know the two of you would be great together."

Lyoko's face was probably an even greater shade of red than Kallen's hair, which was saying something. Victor let out a laugh when he saw her squirm, her face bright red, and continued going back to fixing breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like you've become rather popular." C.C. remarked as she munched on a slice of pizza, staring at a magazine featuring Lelouch and Victor in their respective Revolutionary personas. "Everyone in the world is looking for you."

Lelouch, instead of giving her the response she expected, glared at her in annoyance. "Did you have to use my credit card to buy yourself breakfast?" he asked, a tick mark pulsating above his forehead. "Speaking of which, who in their right mind has pizza first thing in the morning? I would get it if you were pre-heating, but THIS early?"

"Is there anything wrong? Pizza is an excellent source of nutrients. It has grain, dairy, protein, and vegetables. I would say it is a great way to start a day." C.C. rebutted with her own argument.

"...I'm not even going to point out your false reasoning." Lelouch shook his head. "And seriously, don't use my credit card to buy pizza."

"Ah, whatever..." C.C. shook her head, not caring in the least bit for his protests. "So, what's this Orange business?"

"You know, for someone who doesn't answer my questions, you sure do ask a lot yourself."

"You don't have to answer."

Lelouch smiled to himself. "It's something I just made up."

"Oh? So you just devised that identity on the spot?" She was actually amused.

"Yes. As far as the Pure-Bloods are concerned, Orange is some sort of code-name or project that Jeremiah is trying desperately to keep secret, even if it meant discrediting them."

"To the Purebloods, Britannians could never commit a crime, and thus, they can trust one another easily. However, if you place a seed of doubt or mistrust, suddenly that bond will begin crumble, and will be replaced with suspicion. Thanks to Jeremiah's actions, the Purebloods have lost credit, and relations with the police are shot all to hell." The future Demon Emperor grinned wickedly. "Now, all that is left is watch the fireworks fly."

"Huh..." the witch nodded her head in understanding. "So, are you fine with all the commotion you created?"

"Hardly." the smirk on his face made him seem demonic, especially with the glint in his eyes. "This world... is destined to fall further into chaos."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, big brother..."

"Yeah?" Victor looked up to see a disturbed look on Lyoko's face as he placed the food on the table. "Something wrong?"

"Well, it's just... How do I put this..." Lyoko bit her lip in frustration. She wanted to ask if he had any relation to the boy she saw in her dreams, but how would she ask? Direct confrontation? Play coy? Make it subtle? "Well... Ah, screw it... I've been having these weird dreams lately."

"Dreams?" her brother frowned. "Like what?"

"I dunno... They're always focused on this one boy... And, the strange thing is, he reminds me of you... In more ways than one, actually."

Warning bells were beginning to sound off in his head as he sat down and bit into his loaf of bread. "Really?"

"Big Brother... Can I ask you something?"

The incoherent words were a result of "Sure" from him eating his food.

Lyoko sighed, and looked at him straight in the eye. Victor had to wonder what had his younger sister so worked up, but chalked it up to her probably thinking about her ideal man or something akin to it.

However, sadly, that was not the case.

"Does the name Ludger Kresnik mean anything to you?"

Victor promptly started to choke on his food.

"Ah! Big Brother!" Lyoko shot out of her chair, moved behind him, and wrapped her arms around his ribs, giving him the Heimlich maneuver. A piece of food shot out of Victor's mouth, finally allowing him to breathe. He grabbed the glass of orange juice nearby and chugged it down. After finally calming down, he turned to his little sister.

"...Where did you hear that name?"

Lyoko froze at his gaze. It no longer had that kind and gentle warmth, but was now replaced with an icy cold edge, a ruthless look with the silence of regret and sadness.

"It-it was his name..." she stammered, looking away from his eyes. "The boy's name in my dream... His name was Ludger Kresnik."

Victor's eyes widened in alarm and shock. Just what did this mean? Why was his little sister getting dreams of his former existence? He had left that life a long time ago. But now...it's as if the past life is catching up with his. He couldn't let her or Nunnally know of who he truly was. It would only endanger them.

"It's..." he tried to say, looking away with a sad look on his face. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Lyoko asked. "You looked... really scary for a moment."

"It's nothing, really." Victor tried to insist. "You just... surprised me with that is all." Before Lyoko could try to continue the subject, he quickly pushed it away. "Anyway, where's Lelouch?"

"He's still upstairs. Along with..." her brain was now processing the sudden realization of who else is occupying the clubhouse aside from Nunnally's and Sayoko.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The sudden scream she let out nearly sent Victor falling to the ground, literally jumping out of his skin when he heard it. "Oh crap! He's with that hussy!"

"Wait, what's going on?!" Victor asked, but he found no answer other than her grabbing his arm and being dragged all the way upstairs. "Gah, Koko! Ease up! You're gonna tear off my arm!"

"No time for that! We have to protect our brother before he becomes tainted by that woman!" Lyoko argued as she ascended the stairs two at a time, barely paying attention to victor tripping occasionally.

"Wait, what?! What woman?"

XXXXX

C.C. looked over at the door as she bit into her pizza. "I could be wrong... But do I hear something stomping up towards here?"

Lelouch sighed, palming his hand to his face. "That would probably be my sister."

As if on cue, the door was slammed open with so much force it damned near threw it off the hinges. Lyoko was panting, her face slightly bathed in sweat while Victor looked more confused and disheveled than anything. As soon as the twin saw the green-haired witch, she pointed an accusing finger at her. "Alright, you've overstayed your welcome, you witch!"

"Witch?" C.C. smirked in amusement. "Out of all the insults you could come up with, it was that?" She giggled into her hand. "My dear Lyoko, you are truly an inspiration to toddlers dreaming of becoming rappers."

"Shut it witch! Just get out of here!" Lyoko walked up to the woman, grabbed her by the arm that was holding a slice of pizza, and harshly pulled her out of the room. As she did this, Victor had gotten a better look at the woman's face. His face held the expression that he just saw a ghost.

"Wh-what?! But...you were..."

"I know, Brother..." Lelouch sighed. "I just don't get it either. We watched her get shot in the head, and yet, here she is, alive and well..." A scowl settled on his face. "And using my hard-earned money to buy pizza."

"Pizza? This early in the morning?" Victor questioned. He knew the importance of having a balanced diet, and eating junk food in the morning is definitely not good for one's health. "And she's using your winnings money?"

"Yes! If this keeps up, I may have to sneak out of school more often just to cover all her pizza bills. I have no idea how she can pack it away."

'If what I saw in the memories were any indication, then obviously she doesn't gain any sort of body fat at all.' he thought with a slight sweat drop. "So then... What exactly has got Lyoko so worked up about her?"

"She said something that ticked her off, and now Koko thinks we're supposed to be engaged or something." Lelouch scowled, shaking his head. "I swear, that woman lives to make other people's lives a living hell."

"Was that all she did?" Victor asked, taking a seat on his brother's bed. "I mean, you must have asked her about how she was alive and whatnot."

Lelouch nodded, whirling around to face his brother in his chair. "Yes. It's definitely her, as she asked me if I liked my power. She also..." A disturbed look appeared on his face. "Told me... about our family."

Victor's eyes widened, surprised by this sudden revelation. There was a secret of the Imperial Family that he never knew about? If so, then how could have that woman known about it? And why tell Lelouch this secret? A knot was forming within his stomach, as if he were dreading the truth that Lelouch had known. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it, as if it would confirm his fears. But curiosity got the better of him, and by learning this information may help him keep his brother and sisters safe in the future.

"...What did she tell you?" For some reason, Victor felt like he was going to regret asking.

"Victor, be straight with me... How long have you had the Chromatus?"

If Victor hadn't worked on maintaining a composed persona in the past, he would've been gaping in shock and anxiety. The secret of the Imperial Family...involved the Chromatus? But that was impossible. The Chromatus was a power passed down by the Kresnik Bloodline, which should've resided only in the worlds of Rieze Maxia and Elympios. How did the very idea of it get here? As part of the Britannia bloodline no less!

Should he tell Lelouch the truth? Or just lie? He saw the implications of both. If he were honest, then by the look on Lelouch's face, he probably knew some of the negative effects of the Chromatus and forbid him from using it. If he lied, then Lelouch would eventually discover the truth and lose trust and continue to worry about him. So...he went with option three.

"...Why do you ask?"

"That woman, C.C... She told me about it." Lelouch answered. "She said that it could be used by a family called the Kresniks. She called it an armor of death... and that whoever was given that power would..." He looked up and looked at Victor with almost pleading eyes. "How long have you been using that power?"

It shook him to his very core. Lelouch had always been an embodiment of nobility: smart, charismatic, sarcastic when he wanted to be, bu above all else, a calm and cool facade. Seeing him like this... it was almost painful.

"...Before I answer your question... Did she say what happens to those who abuse the Chromatus?"

"...She did...If someone overuses the Chromatus..." Lelouch couldn't bring himself to finish, knowing the horrid truth.

"...Lelouch...what did she say?" Victor's tone was not one of demand nor anger, but of brotherly concern. He didn't want to see Lelouch in turmoil like this.

"...If one abuses the Chromatus...they will be slowly...killed by the armor, ending...in a very painful death..."

The older man winced, and looked down at his hands.

For a moment, he could have sworn he had seen the bloody stains created from the corpses of his friends and brother.

"...I've had this power since I was born." Victor answered the question heavily, earning a look of absolute horror from his brother. "Lelouch... Do you recall what I asked Suzaku, back when we rescued him? If he could handle the weight and consequences of his actions? Those words were once spoken to me by someone I trusted with every fiber of my being, someone I could call a brother..." he closed his eyes in reminiscence, remembering his happier days with Julius, back when he used to be Ludger Kresnik. "There is a reason those with the Chromatus have the power to destroy the world... It is because we can destroy them... Worlds that never came to be."

"Destroy...worlds...?" Now it was Lelouch's turn to be confused. "How is that possible?"

"...It is the ability of the Chromatus." Victor recalled the explanation of this ability, knowledge he gained in his earlier years when he first began to use it as an agent of Spirius in his old world. "With it, the user is capable of traversing dimensions into an alternate reality of what could've been."

"If I had to use an example... Let's say we chose to never helped out Kallen and the others back at Shinjuku? That we left Nagata to die back there? What do you suppose would happen?"

"Everyone in the Ghetto... would be dead."

"Correct. That is the sort of world that exists; a counterfeit based on possible actions... a Fractured Dimension."

"A Fractured...Dimension..." Lelouch placed a hand to his temple, trying to take this all in. After all, being told by your older brother that his power involved the destruction of possible alternate realities was pretty heavy to swallow. "...It all just seems so..."

"...Unbelievable?" Victor finished, as if foreseeing what he would say next. "I know the feeling. Those were the same words I said when I first discovered this concept."

"But, brother..." Lelouch muttered, clenching both of hands together tightly. "That power... If you..."

"I know the risks, Lelouch." Victor said. "But, I will tell you this: No matter what comes, heaven or hell... I will continue to use this power, and for a reason." He stood up, walking over to his brother and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Lelouch looked up to see the older sibling smiling. "Even if I die, if I can protect you, and the family I have... then I will be a happy man."

"Big...brother..." Lelouch didn't know what to say. On one hand, he was angry and frustrated that Victor would keep using a power that would eventually lead to an agonizing death, while being sad and despairing for the same reason. On the other hand, he was touched to tears by his brother's determination and concern for their well being.

"Hey now, don't go crying on me!" the reborn Kresnik chuckled. "You're gonna make an old man feel bad!"

"Sh-shut up! I'm not crying!" Lelouch argued as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He had a right to be emotional. His brother was literally risking his life for him and their sisters.

"Uh-huh. Well, c'mon. Breakfast is ready."

"Right... Hey, aren't we forgotten something?"

Victor was about to ask what they had forgotten, and then heard the sound of what sounded like a banshee screaming. "I'M NOT LIKE THAT OKAY?!"

"...Oh, right." Victor sighed, face-palming. "So much for a peaceful breakfast."

"Well, might as well get it over with. Hopefully Lyoko manages to calm down." Lelouch sighed, wishing for the impossible as he went downstairs.

"Yeah. And I have to see to our 'guest' as well." Victor followed.

Somehow or another, he really wasn't looking forward to this meeting, especially if this C.C. woman was just like how C showed him.

He really didn't think he could handle another Muzet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suzaku couldn't help but feel confused once he stepped out of the building, dressed in plain casual clothing rather than tattered prison garments. "What happened?" he muttered aloud. "I'm free to go?"

He was confused by everything. After speaking with Zero and Nemo, Suzaku returned to his Court Marshall. But due to the actions of the Revolutionaries and their proclamation of being Clovis's murderers, he was deemed innocent by the court. So here he was now, walking through the streets of the settlement. However, his thoughts were broken by a voice above him.

"Out of the way please!"

Suzaku's eyes snapped up, widening at the sight of what could only be descriped as a mesh of orange, white, and pink falling down upon him. "Look out!"

Tossing his bag, Suzaku braced himself and stretched out his arms, catching the girl effortlessly. 'She's lighter than I'd thought she would be.' he thought wryly before getting a good look at her. Instantly, he felt a blush coming to his cheeks. 'Wh-whoa...'

The girl was cute, probably even cuter than Lyoko in his opinion. Her pink hair was tied into two buns on either side, yet a large majority still hung past her shoulders. Her choice of attire was a simple white shirt that bore elegance, and with it, an orange skirt. She appeared dazed for a moment, snapping back to reality, and noticing that she was in the young man's arms. "Oh-oh!" she gasped, quickly looking up at him apologetically. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize anyone was down here!"

"Well don't worry. I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling from the sky and into my arms either." Suzaku smiled kindly.

"Oh my..." The girl became worried all of a sudden.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?" The girl looked down for a bit, as if deep in thought, before bringing her head back up, a smile on her face.

"Yes, there is something wrong. The truth is...bad guys are chasing me. So considering the circumstances could you help me please?" As she spoke, Suzaku was oblivious to the make shift escape rope made from drapes on a higher floor.

Suzaku frowned, but nodded. "Sure."

He was unable to shake the feeling that he had seen this girl somewhere before.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, boyo." C.C. greeted, waving her hand while ignoring Lyoko's seething red face. "Ah, the older brother. Nice to meet you."

"And you as well..." Victor nodded, still wary of the woman. Based on his knowledge of her, he knew that C.C. Is an ally due to her contract with Lelouch. But he was still going to keep an eye on her as she knew about the Chromatus.

"Big brother, tell this woman to leave!" Lyoko had all but demanded, glaring at him. "She's a blight to you and Lelouch!"

"Oh, for the love of..." Lelouch groaned in irritation. "For the last time, Koko, she and I are merely friends, nothing more. Also, unfortunately, she will be living with us for a while..."

"WHAT?! OH HELL NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS HARPY TO CORRUPT MY DARLING LITTLE SISTER!"

Both brothers had to cover their ears lest they go deaf from Lyoko's shrill outburst. Seriously, the girl had a pair of lungs.

Lelouch was the one to speak first. "Look, I don't like this as much as you do, but due to circumstances, this is the only place she can stay."

"But-but!"

"Lyoko." Victor cut in, giving her a stern glare. "She will be staying with us, because she has nowhere else to go..." He didn't miss the smirk on the immortal witch's face. "However, that doesn't mean she will get to break this house's rules. Also, for the sake of decency,"

'And to avoid further drama' he mentally added.

"She will be staying in your room, Lyoko."

"WHAT!?" Lyoko shouted once more. "Why does this witch have to stay in my room?!"

"Because Lyoko, you didn't want her to 'corrupt' Nunnally, and you are the only other girl in the house sans Sayoko, and you said you wanted to keep an eye on her, so here's your chance."

"Khr..." the raven-haired girl scowled, glaring at the witch who shrugged her shoulders in nonchalantly. "Fine!"

"Also..." Victor continued, turning his attention to C.C. "No more using my brother's money to buy pizza. In fact, you are NOT allowed to buy any sort of junk food this early in the morning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"It's the rules that you're going to follow if your living under our roof. And that is final. Do I make myself clear?" Victor insisted.

"...Mrgh...fine." She murmured.

"Finally... No pizza in the morning."

The look of absolute horror on her face was enough to make Lyoko break out into a fit of laughter, and Lelouch smirk back in victory.

"Wha-what?" C.C. stuttered. "Y-you can't do that!"

"Like I said, so long as you are living in this house, you will follow the rules. If you don't like it..." he stabbed his thumb at the door. "You're free to leave anytime. Your choice... Miss C.C."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm really sorry about this..." the pink-haired girl that Suzaku had met said apologetically, bowing her head profusely. "I didn't mean to get you mixed up in all of this."

"Oh, it's no problem, really!" the teen tried to assure her.

The two were walking through the streets of the settlement, each holding a crepe that they purchased from a nearby stand as they were feeling peckish.

"By the way, I don't think I ever caught your name." Suzaku now realized. He was so caught up in what happened, the thought never occurred to him till now.

The girl fidgeted at the question, looking off to the side. "Oh, my name is..." A pause. "Euphie!"

'Euphie?' Something clicked in Suzaku's head, a memory back from when he was a child, but the details were muddled. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm-"

"I already know who you are." Euphie said with a smile, stopping. "You're a celebrity. Son of the late Prime Minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi... Private Suzaku Kururugi!"

"Ah...that's right...I guess I'm pretty well known because of the news, right?" Suzaku laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

That had been a major understatement. Because of Nemo and Victor, he was practically on every news channel, newspaper, and magazine, mentioned at least once or twice since the articles mainly focused on the two masked figures in question.

His mind drifted back to his conversation with Nemo, about how he had questioned his resolve and asking if he was fully prepared for what was to come of his actions. He could see that Nemo and Zero trusted each other, it was to be expected from accomplices, but he felt that it was so much more than that.

There was also the disturbing similarities between Lelouch and Zero.

No matter how Suzaku thought of it, the revolutionaries and his two best friends were so similar it was scary. He desperately wished that his fears were simply false. He didn't know what to do if they were true.

"Hello, mister Kitty Cat!" Suzaku was broken from his thoughts when he saw Euphie playing with a dark blue cat with a black spot over one of it's eyes. "Mew mew~"

The teen chuckled with a smile, recalling a similar scene with Victor when they were children, taking care of a small white kitten with brightest shade of blue Suzaku had ever seen.

He wondered if he was doing well in his old home. Smiling, he extended a finger to the cat that Eulhie was tending to. "Hey there little guy..."

In response, the feline opened it maw.

CHOMP!

"Oh my." Euphie said while Suzaku winced in pain, feeling the feline's teeth digging into his skin.

"I forgot me and cats don't mix so well..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lloyd sighed in exasperation once the metal car containing the Lancelot rolled up to the street, stopping at the red light. "I hope he isn't still waiting for us..." the scientist muttered. "We were running behind."

That was an understatement. Due to the incident in the Shinjuku Ghetto, the Lancelot was practically scrapped, it's core destroyed. It would take a lot of work and funds to restore to what it was before and include the upgrades. In short, they were in a bit of a pickle.

"Well, at least we have a spare unit for him to use in the mean time." Cecile said, looking back at the cargo. Standing next to the ruined Lancelot was a machine with a similar design, except with blue instead of gold with a horn emerging from its skull. "I still can't help wonder what that armor was... I've seen anything like it."

"Indeed." Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Sakuradite is a rather powerful metal. Hell, it's practically the strongest temperamental steel you can make. For it to be destroyed so easily is rather terrifying..." A scowl appeared a second later. "Just let that little brat wait... Soon, my Lancelot will turn him into scrap iron!"

"Lloyd, please calm down. I know you are upset, but rash decisions would just cost us in the long run." Cecile reasoned. "Besides, with what we have now, I don't think we should try to pursue that man any time soon. By the looks of it, he barely broke a sweat."

"Gah, don't remind me..." Lloyd groaned, shaking his head. "Still, who would have thought that Nemo and that armor were related? From what I saw, the power he displayed was relatively weaker than when he fought the Lancelot."

"Perhaps it was because he only had his arms covered?" Cecile wondered before she recalled something. "By the way, Lloyd... about this Grail project you've been working on... What made you decide to start it up?"

The man smiled, pushing up his glasses. "Suzaku's skills in the Lancelot were quite surprising, and while the defeat at the hands of Nemo set things back, we were able to gather quite a bit of data. Also, Prince Schneizel asked us if it was possible to create a series of mass-produced Knightmares with the same capabilities as the Lancelot."

"Is that so..."

"Of course, there's also another reason." Lloyd continued. "It was a request from Julius."

"You mean the Twin Blades of Victory, Julius Kresnik?" Cecile asked with widened eyes and tinted cheeks. She was fully aware of the man, being one of the three Knights of Princess Cornelia, and one of the empires best fighters. And suffice to say, Cecile had a bit of a crush on the man. A bit meaning that she kept several photos of him.

"No, I mean the other Julius." Lloyd said sarcastically. "Yes, of course the Twin Blades. Who else would I be talking about? Ever since he witnessed Nemo's debut and learned what he is capable of, he's been wanting to fight against him." A sigh followed. "It also doesn't help the fact that the new Viceroy also wants a piece of him and Zero included.

"So Princess Cornelia is going to be the new Viceroy of Area Eleven? But why would Julius want to fight Nemo so badly?"

"Beats the hell out of me..." Lloyd shrugged before noticing two people walking out on the street. "Well, hello..."

Cecile followed Lloyds line of sight, her eyes widening upon who came into view. "Hey, isn't that Private Kururugi? And isn't that girl...?"

XXXXXXXXXX

In another area, Julius Kresnik reclined in his chair as the flight continued drag on. If there was one thing he hated, it was how long it took to reach another part of the world, especially by plane. He HATED plans. Still, the time certainly gave him some interesting time to look up any information they had on the two masked men who killed Clovis.

Nemo was truly a sight to behold in Shinjuku, clad in scarred armor with power that had far surpassed anything he had seen. The spear he wielded was also powerful, straight like an arrow and piercing through all that stood before it. He was like power incarnate.

But it was the armor that interested Julius more than anything else. "The Chromatus, eh..." he muttered curiously."Never thought I'd see someone outside the Royal Family with it. And he's already achieved Level 4.

He was fully versed with the Chromatus, as he learned the truth of the royal bloodline a long time ago. How he acquired such information, nobody knew. But it didn't matter as nobody even knew he had it.

Julius had always been interested in the workings of the Chromatus, knowing all of its potential and abilities, and seeking any information relating to it. Unfortunately, with such a topic, he had to tread carefully. If the Emperor learned of his search, it would not bode well for him.

As far as he knew, and as of now, he knew of only four people with Chromatus: Nemo, the masked man who saved Suzaku Kururugi alongside Zero, Charles zi Britannia, the Emperor, the snake Rideaux, and finally Bisley Bakur, the CEO of Spirius Corporation.

There was also another thing that intrigued Nemo: his fight style. He wielded dual blades in an underhand fashion.

He was a practioner of the same style as Julius.

It was an unorthodox yet effective style. Not many people practice it. The only ones he knew who fought with this style were himself, and the young prince that he trained years ago, Victor vi Britannia, also known as the Black Knight.

The theory of Nemo and Victor being one of the same were high, as the motives were practically obvious, given the prince's protective nature of his siblings.

A smile appeared on his face. "Well, things should be interesting at least."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you okay, Suzaku?" Euphie asked in concern as she bandaged the cat's ankle. "It looks like it hurts. Do you not get along with cats?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I like them just fine..." he told her, moving to pet the cat. However, he was met with a hiss, and recoiled. "Unfortunately, the attraction isn't mutual."

"I think unrequited love is the mark of a kind person." Euphie said reassuringly. As she said this, the cat leapt off the concrete step it was sitting on and ran. "Oh...the kitty ran away..."

"Kind of reminds me of someone else..." Suzaku chuckled, earning a curious look from Euphie. "Oh, sorry. He's this small cat me and my friends looked after when we were kids. He really didn't like me all that much." he couldn't help but cringe at the painful memories. "I think he saw me as his personal chew toy."

Even though it happened so long ago, those memories are still precious to him. A thought popped into his head. If He saw Lelouch and Victor, then maybe he can see the little kitten again.

"By the way, Euphie..." Suzaku released himself from those thoughts as he turned to the pink-haired girl. "Why did you lie about being chased?"

"Do you ask because you are concerned about me?" She smiled softly.

"Huh?" Suzaku turned to face her. "Uh, um...of course!"

"Good~! Then you can accompany me some more!" Euphie stood up and pulled Suzaku up by the arm.

"A-alright." Suzaku, not knowing how to properly respond, agreed, lifting up his tote bag.

"Come on it'll be fun!"

Smiling in resignation, Suzaku followed Euphie all around the Settlement, not knowing that he was being followed by Lloyd and Cecile, the former having an amused smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Meow~"

Victor sighed as he looked down at Lulu, who was wagging his tail, sitting on the ground and looking up expectantly at his master. "The answer is no, Lulu." the elder Lamperouge told the cat, though it did not look deterred in the least. "I mean it."

"Meow~"

"...Seriously, no." Victor's resolution was beginning to waver. "...I mean it; I'm not giving you any."

"Meow~" The large cat was now nuzzling up to his master, gazing at him with large, beady eyes.

"...Okay fine!" Victor relented, his determination breaking from the adorable kitty look. "But don't blame me if you can't move from overeating later."

Victor bent down and dropped the small portion of food. Lulu mewled in delight, dawdling over and greedily consuming it. He sighed. "I swear, this cat..."

"You do realize that one of these days we'll have to pick him up by the knees, right?" Lyoko asked as she walked into the room.

"Lyoko, what are you doing here?" Victor asked in surprise. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I figured I might as well skip, though only because Nunnally's sick." the oldest female of the siblings smiled. "Someone has to look after her, right?"

"Well, that may be. But you didn't have to go through this trouble. I'm still here." He reasoned. He knew that Lyoko had a tendency to skip class like Lelouch, and to a lesser extent, Victor when he was still in school. Even so, he didn't want his sister to fall behind.

"Oh, hush." Lyoko told him. "Anyway, do you need help setting up dinner?"

"Nah, I think I got it." Victor replied, smiling at his sister. "Still, thanks for offering."

"No problem... By the way, what's the deal with that green-haired woman?"

At this, the eldest Lamperouge frowned. Just how was he going to explain this to Lyoko. She is not like Nunnally. She is critically observant and suspicious of the unusual. If Lelouch were here, he'd be able to devise a convincing lie on the spot. Oh how he wished he had his brother's ingenuity at this moment.

"Well..." Victor tried to find an excuse, but he was failing miserably at the moment. "She is... How do I explain this...?"

"She is what...?" Lyoko crossed her arms, expectant of an actual answer.

"She's..."

"Oh, what's this?" C.C. voice echoed from behind them. "Talking about me from behind my back?"

The two siblings turned to the source of the voice behind them. Sure enough, it was C.C. leaning against the door frame. Both were speechless for separate reasons. Lyoko was fuming at the woman, while Victor was taking to moment to process what she was wearing:

A dark blue, buttoned shirt with rolled up sleeves and dark pants.

"Why the hell are you wearing my clothes?!" the eldest female Lamperouge demanded angrily. Victor, on the other hand, was admiring her hourglass figure. Truly, those curves were dangerous. This was perhaps one of the perks of being married, yet also a downside. He could look at other women, but he wasn't allowed to touch them.

He had the unfortunate pleasure of experiencing Lara's anger... and it was suffice to say that it left him scarred for life. Just imagining the event was enough to nearly make him shiver out of traumatic experience. "Well, I didn't really have anything else other than little prison suit." the witch shrugged her shoulder. "Still, I didn't peg you for a tomboy."

"Wha?!"

"By the way, boyo..." C.C. smirked, doing a little pose. "Like what you see?"

Victor immediately turned away and went back to fixing dinner, effectively hiding his blush. 'That woman truly is the devil...' he thought in embarrassment. 'It's like dealing with Muzet all over again! I hope HE had better luck with her!'

"Big brother! Stop looking at her!" Lyoko slapped the back of his head...hard.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" This feeling reminded him of Lara on occasions.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." C.C. said nonchalantly. "So, what's for dinner?"

"None of your business." Lyoko glared at the woman. "She who does not work does not get to eat!"

"Fine." the woman shrugged her shoulders again. "I'll just get myself some pizza."

"How?" Victor asked, incredulous. "You have no money."

"You said I couldn't get pizza with your brother's money." She held up a familiar looking card. "You never said anything about yours."

"Why you little..."

"All's fair in love and war, little Vicky." C.C. grinned, earning a glare from the young man.

Lyoko instinctively took several steps back, a look of horror on her face. 'Oh no... She didn't just call him by that nickname, did she...?!'

"Alright...first off...NEVER call me that! How did you even learn of that anyway? And second...Give me back my credit card!" He spoke heavily.

C.C. just stuck her tongue out before moving to the next room.

"Lyoko, man the kitchen!" the reborn Kresnik snapped his head at the girl, who squeaked when his gaze fell on her. "I have a witch to hunt!"

"Wait, w-what? Hold on!" Lyoko shouted, but it was all for naught as Victor stormed after her. "...What were you even cooking?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, you came here from the mainland?"

"Uh-huh!" Euphie nodded. She and Suzaku explored more of the settlement, passing by the display windows of shops. "I was a student there up until last week."

"Last week? So what are you doing now? By student, do you mean High School? You can go sightseeing anytime, can't ya?"

"Well, unfortunately, it's because of some circumstances. Today is my last day, so I wanted to see everything I can before..."

"Ah, I see..." Suzaku nodded in understanding before he stopped to notice the television showing Nemo and Zero during their escapade with him from the other day. "So, they're still showing this, huh?" he said with a hint of morbid amusement. Euphie tilted her head in confusion before following his gaze. "What happened that day almost seems like a dream."

"Actually, Suzaku, I've been meaning to ask..." Euphie inquired. "Zero and Nemo... what sort of people are they like? You must have talked to them."

Suzaku was thrown off with that question, but he couldn't blame her. She was like anyone else, wishing to learn more about the enigmatic figures that had shaken Britannia to their core. "Zero... he is a hateful person, consumed with his hatred for Britannia."

"Really?" Euphie's eyes held no shock, only curiosity. She was not so naive; she knew the horrific acts the Empire has done to the Colonies and its inhabitants. Still, there wasn't much she could do. "And...what of Nemo...?"

Suzaku had to think. "Nemo... I think it's rather hard to describe him, really." he answered truthfully. "He's hard to read, but I cold get the same sort of feeling I did from Zero, but nowhere near that level..."

The conversation and questions Nemo had demanded of him came to mind.

"He's... also wants to see Britannia change for the better as well." Suzaku finally decided. "When I refused to join them and explained my reasons, he asked me if I could handle it."

"Handle it? What do you mean...?"

"He wanted to know if I could handle the consequences my actions bring about. The Choice. The decision. The Destruction. The creation...All of it..."

Euphie's eyes widened in surprise. "You see, ever since I was young, I had wanted to make Britannia a better place." Suzaku continued. "No hate between Britannians and Numbers, no more wars or needless fighting... Just peace. Quiet, peaceful times." the teen smiled. "One of my friends from childhood... She can't see or walk because of an incident, and she always wanted to see a gentler world. I figured that I could make that dream a reality by changing the system. Zero said I was a fool for thinking that, but Nemo understood my decision, and asked me if I would be able to handle whatever may come from this path."

"Suzaku..."

"That's why...I will stand by my decision. I will make her wish come true. I am willing to endure all of it if it means that they will be safe and happy..."

"I see..." Euphie smiled brightly. "This girl must be very precious to you."

"She is." Suzaku nodded, a smile on his face as well. "The same goes for her older sister, and those two protective brothers of hers." He couldn't help but chuckle, scratching his cheek. "Victor-niisan was always so overbearing. I think he's worse than Lelouch."

Euphie soon paused. Victor? Lelouch? Younger sisters? Those two names and number of siblings match up quite well to the people Euphie held close ties to years ago. It sounded too similar to be just coincidence. A spark of hope kindled in her chest, hope that her siblings were still alive.

"Erm... Suzaku..." Euphie said hesitantly, wishing to be sure. "The girl you mentioned... would her name be Nunnally, by any chance?"

Suzaku raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Hai. Her older sister's name is Lyoko. Why do you ask?"

He didn't expect her to start crying.

She wasn't crying out of sorrow. Oh no. Her tears were being shed from absolute joy. Finally. After so many years...there was a solid chance that her siblings are alive! She couldn't restrain her emotions. She poured them all out right on the spot.

"E-Euphie? I'm sorry! D-did I do something wrong...?" Suzaku apologized in a panic. What did he say to make her cry? For some reason, he felt a menacing shadow of a familiar female appear in his mind. One of the things Lyoko taught him was to never make a girl cry.

"It's..." Euphie sniffed, trying to wipe her tears. "It's nothing, S-Suzaku... I-I'm so happy right now...!"

"E-eh?" Suzaku hesitated, wondering what she meant. He was still slightly nervous from seeing her cry, but then something popped in his head. She had started crying when he had mentioned the Lamperouge family. Was it possible that she was...

That was when something came back to him. Something that made him gasp in shock, his eyes wide.

"Wait... are you... Euphemia li Britannia?"

"...Mm-hm..." Euphie nodded, surprised that he managed to figure it out so quickly. "How...did you know?" she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Well..." Suzaku rubbed the back of his head, thinking carefully how to answer. "...Victor-niisan, Lelouch, Lyoko, and Nunnally would talk about you and Princess Cornelia in the past. How all of you were really close."

"I see..." Euphie nodded again, still smiling with a tear-stained face. "When I heard that they were in the custody of the Kururugi family, I wanted to be sure... Suzaku... Do you know if... they're still alive?"

Suzaku frowned, unsure of how to answer her next question. 'What should I tell her? Victor-niisan and Lelouch didn't really tell me about Nunnally or Lyoko, and I know they don't want to return to the Royal Family to be used like pawns... So what do I do?'

He was in quite a dilemma. Part of him wants to lie and say that he hasn't seen them since Britannia's invasion years ago. And yet...When he looks into Euphemia's pleading big, pleading eyes...he just can't bring himself to do that.

Now what? He was torn between telling the truth and betraying his friends, and lying and hurting the feelings of the Third Princess of Britannia!

"I... don't know about Nunnally and Lyoko..." he said slowly. "But, I saw Lelouch and Victor-niisan."

"R-really?!"

He nodded. "Although... I haven't really seen them since Shinjuku. I have no idea where they are now, but I do know that they are alive. They weren't listed in the casualties."

Euphie's eyes widened. "W-wait, Shinjuku?!" she gasped. "They were in that chaos?!"

"I'm afraid so..." Suzaku nodded solemnly. "I was part of the squadron sent in to investigate the stolen canister. I happened to run into them by chance. They were actually trying to help the driver of a truck who crashed into a construction site earlier, unaware that the people inside were the ones who stole the canister.

"I'm afraid so..." Suzaku nodded solemnly. "I was part of the squadron sent in to investigate the stolen canister. I happened to run into them by chance. They were actually trying to help the driver of a truck who crashed into a construction site earlier, unaware that the people inside were the ones who stole the canister.

"I see..." Euphie said sadly, looking down at the ground. 'Victor, Lelouch... please, be alright.'

"So, Princess-er... Euphie..." Suzaku quickly corrected himself. It was obvious that she didn't want to be recognized in public. "Why exactly are you here? Oh, wait, the new Viceroy is coming. Never mind, stupid question."

"That's right." The pink haired princess nodded. "My sister is due to arrive later today, and I was to meet her when she arrived. That's why I wanted to explore the Settlement before then..."

"Ah, I see..." Suzaku nodded in understanding. "So, is there anywhere else you want to go?"

Euphie nodded. "Yes, actually... I want to visit the Shinjuku Ghetto."

Suzaku turned to her wide-eyed. Why would she want to go there? Knowing all that had happened in that place.

"...May I ask why?"

"I wish to see it all for myself..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Over in Spirius, Bisley and one other person stood before one another, their steel eyes glaring at the other. Of course, the only one present was Bisley. The other was shown only on the screen in front of me.

"Well, this is a surprise." the CEO said. "To think I would receive a call from his Majesty. Do what do I owe the pleasure, Charles?"

True to Bisley's word, the man on the screen was none other than the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia. His face was hardened in an expression of seriousness. "You know very well why I am calling, Bisley..."

"I take you have seen the news regarding Zero and Nemo?"

"Of course I have." Charles grunted. "It is hard not to, especially when your child unveils the power of the Kresnik family to the very world."

"You don't see him as your own?" Bisley smirked. "Well, aren't you the model father?"

"As if you are any better."

"Hehe...Fair enough." The Bear of a man shrugged before his face fell into seriousness once more. "Still, he is freely capable of achieving Level 4 and the lower levels at will without showing any sign of backlash or pain. Rather...It appears that he is able to use the Chromatus without experiencing the consequences. Don't you find it a tad bizarre?"

"Yes, that is an interesting point..." Charles nodded. "Perhaps it is the intervention of Chronos. I would not put it past him and Origin to find a way to stop us."

"Indeed..." Bisley glowered upon hearing the names of the Great Spirits. Truly, they were thorns in their sides, getting in the way of their actions. "Although...I wouldn't exactly say Chronos to be the culprit in this one, Charles."

"What do you mean?" The Emperor raised an eyebrow.

"You know the Great Spirit of Time. He detests humans. He would rather see the Kresniks fall into Divergence Catalysts instead of saving them from that fate, just so Humanity would fail the trial all the quicker."

"Hmm..." Charles leaned back in his throne. "You bear a point. If that is the case, then what has brought about that boy's newfound immunity?"

"I have one theory..." Bisley said, his fists clenching together tightly. "I know not of what had transpired, but it is safe to say that Victor has perished, and our world, returned to the void. Origin cannot revive someone, especially not while the Trial is still being undertaken."

"Then who do you believe is responsible?"

Bisley smirked. "The very same being that you and that pompous brother of yours are trying to eliminate... The Great Spirit of the Soul, C."

"C...!" The Emperor glowered, his folded hands tightening into fists. So God had chose to intervene in Humanity's Trial by sending in a fractured Scion of Kresnik? The Emperor was furious yet intrigued. If C really did send Victor to take part in the Trial...then there must've been a reason for the Great Spirit to do so. "...Your hypothesis doesn't seem to be wrong, Bisley."

"Now, it just begs the question: why Victor in particular? True, he is among the few to possess the full Chromatus, but his actions were hardly heroic material when he slaughtered those of Spirius, all for the sake of protecting his precious daughter."

"And also, why reincarnate him as a member of the Royal Family..." Charles murmured. "We can attest to this matter another time. What of Lelouch?"

"What about him?" Bisley asked, curious. "I will admit, his wits and talent with strategy are impressive, but..."

"You know that is not what I am asking."

The Emperor glared at the man. While he respected Bisley and saw him as someone he could minutely trust, his words still brought forth ire. He really didn't want to waste time talking about irrelevant things.

"Fine, fine..." The CEO held a hand up in surrender. "...I would say that Lelouch really is a dangerous individual given his intellect and cunning wit, but I don't believe he will be any threat to us. For starters, he lacks access to the Chromatus, like so many of your other children, save for Victor and few others."

"Unfortunately, this is not the case." Charles informed. "He was born with Chromatus, but we have no knowledge of what happened to the pocket watch."

"Oh, is that so?" Bisley said, surprised by this. He was not made aware that the boy possessed Chromatus. "Do you have an idea of what became of it?"

"Unfortunately...no..." The Emperor frowned. "However, I have the suspicion that a certain Great Spirit is involved with that."

"Oh? So you're saying that either Chronos or C chose to interfere again?"

"Perhaps..." Charles suggested. "Honestly, her interference has already caused me enough problems. If only I could eliminate her and the rest of her kind."

Bisley laughed. "Patience, old friend." he told him. "Patience... After all, the Sword of Akasha is nearly complete, is it not?"

"Hm...That is true." Charles nodded. "And if all else, we still have Origin's Trial to fulfill our wish."

"First things first, we must build the bridge to Canaan." Bisley stated. "And to do that, we will need to find the Waymarkers. We have already discovered four of the five, but the problem is that we have yet to find them."

"And which have you found?"

"So far, we have The Crimson Prototype, the Black Tortoise of the North, the Knight of Foresight, and the Twilight Emperor's Code."

"And the last?"

Bisley sighed. "The Immortal Demon Emperor is still lost to us, I am afraid. No one has found it yet, and none of my agents are powerful enough to retrieve the others. It's annoying, really."

"I see..." Charles closed his eyes in frustration. He then opened them again. "No matter. We will just have to make do what we have now. After all, those sons of mine will be leading the Waymarkers right to us."

"Heh, how true." Bisley laughed at the genius of it all. After all, what better way to obtain the Waymarkers than their enemies obtaining them for them? "By the way, I've heard that Cornelia will be the new Viceroy... Are you hoping to take advantage of Lelouch's bond with his sisters?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Bakur." Charles answered. "Now, I must be going."

With that, the connection came to an end. Bisley let out a thunderous laugh, throwing his head back. "I never get tired of that man."

XXXXX

Suzaku couldn't help but feel saddened as he and Euphie walked through the ruined Shinjuku Ghetto. Everywhere he looked, he saw makeshift graves and missing person requests everywhere, all accompanied by the eerily familiar sight of a ruined city. "It was just starting to become peaceful again too..."

"Hey, get a photo of me next to this thing!" A male voice prudently remarked. The two turned to the side to see two Britannian Students. They appeared to be dressed for sightseeing as one of them had a camera around their neck. The other was standing next to the Memorial of the Shinjuku Ghetto, and making rude gestures at it.

"What are they doing?" Euphie asked, tilting her head while Suzaku clenched his fists together angrily. Honestly, while they may be Britannians, did they not know how to respect the dead? Obviously, someone seemed to agree with him, as three Elevens saw them and immediately went up to them, faces writhed in anger.

"Get the hell out of here, ya damned Britannians!" the red head demanded, glaring at the two. Immediately, they recoiled from the intensity, yet their shaky voices still retained their arrogance.

"H-how dare a filthy Eleven-!"

"Japanese!" Tamaki rebuked. "Not Eleven, Japanese!"

He knocked the camera out of the student's hands.

"Stay here." Suzaku told Euphie as he ran to the scene.

"You're wrong!" The other student had the guts to speak. "You seem to forget you people lost. You're nothing but a beaten dog!" If his goal was trying to rile the Japanese man's anger, then he succeeded.

"You racist pig!" Tamaki growled as he brought up his fist.

"Wait, stop!" Suzaku shouted as he ran up to the group. Tamaki, surprised, whirled around. His fists knocked up against Suzaku's sunglasses, the only thing obscuring his identity from Britannians, thus tossing them to the ground when Suzaku leaped back to evade.

The group was shocked, each with different reactions.

"Wait, aren't you... Suzaku Kururugi?" one of the Britannians asked, almost fearfully. "The one who killed Clovis?"

"Idiot, that was Nemo!" his companion scolded.

Suzaku looked at the Japanese group. He had expected them to lash out at him, due to his status as an Honorary Britannian. To his surprise, they did not. They only looked at him with mixed views: admiration, pity, and perhaps a bit of envy.

He focused his attention on the Britannians for now. "You two need to leave." he told them. "The dead deserve some peace after what's happened."

"What?!" The large student complained. "But we have every right to be here! After all, this place is just a colony for Britannia now!"

"That's right!" The lanky student next to him agreed. "This place belongs to our people now. Not to these Elevens!"

"Why you pieces of shit!" Tamaki growled, wanting to beat the shit out of them, but Sugiyama held him back.

Suzaku felt anger starting to rise. "Last time I checked..." he said slowly, his tone icy. "The Britannians didn't give a damn about the ghettos until now."

"Huh?" The Brits paused at his sudden words.

"Why would Britannians go to the crumbling Ghettos of a Colony when they could spend their lives in bliss in the pristine Ghettos? There is no real reason to be here where the original residents live. So tell me, why are the two of you here?" His interrogating tone left no room for back talk. Each word his spoke carried heavy weight behind it.

"Er... Well..." The first one couldn't really answer, but the second seemed to get angry.

"Aw, shut up, ya damn Eleven! Why would you care?! You chose to become an Honorary citizen, so that means you don't give a damn about what happens here!"

Suzaku winced, feeling as if he had been stabbed in the chest. How ironic how those words come back to bite him. He was about to reply to that when Tamaki finally snapped.

He slugged the bastard straight in the face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he roared. "What the fuck would some snobby brat know about his reasons for turning his back on Japan?! He may be an Honorary Britannian, but that don't mean I can't kick your asses until yer blue in the face!"

Suzaku was stunned by the man's actions. He was...defending him? A man, who gave up being Japanese to join the Honors System, betraying his roots. Yet the red haired Japanese man was defending him?

"H-how dare you?!" The slugged brat coughed out, his nose now bruised and bleeding. "D-do you know what you've just done?!"

"Hell yeah I do! I was putting a couple of spoiled brats in their place!" Tamaki cracked his knuckles.

"W-why you...!"

"Hey." Sugiyama growled. "You mess with one Japanese, you mess with us all. Besides, count 'em boys, it's three against two... Oh, should probably warn you. Tamaki doesn't know how to pull a punch."

"Ghe...!"

"Hey man..." the first Britannian said, unsure as he looked between them. "Maybe we should go... This just isn't worth it."

"Why the hell should we?!" The second retorted. "We're Britannians! We're nothing like those inferior Elevens! Plus, I need to make this bastard pay for breaking my camera!" Really, the bleeding Britannian did not know to quit while he was ahead.

"You can't be serious man, they'll kill us!"

"But-!"

"Dude, let it go!" his friend pleaded. "You really wanna get killed over something like this?!"

The first Britannian scowled, obviously not liking this idea. "Che... fine." he said in defeat before glaring at the group. "You better remember this!"

Tamaki spat on the ground in response as he watched them leave. 'Typical!' he thought. 'All bark and no bite! Seriously, why can't the rest of these Brits be like Victor and his bro?'

He then turned to Suzaku Kururugi, who was still stunned by what had transpired. Did these Japanese men really defend him from such slander?

"Hey, you alright man?" Tamaki asked him, snapping him out of his stupor.

"H-huh?"

"He asked if you were okay." Yoshida asked in concern. "Seriously, bastards like that need to be taught a lesson."

"Even so... Did you need to go that far?"

"Only way we know how." Sugiyama shrugged. "Besides, like I said. We Japanese look after our own." He smiled, offering a hand. "Even if you did become an Honorary Britannian."

"But...I don't understand..." Suzaku was still confused.

"What's there to be confused about?!" Tamaki asked back as he grabbed Suzaku's hand and placed it Sugiyama's. "Even though you're an Honorary Britannian, you are still good in our book."

"Definitely." Yoshida chuckled. "Names Yoshida. That's Sugiyama." He grinned as he stabbed a thumb at Tamaki. "And this hothead is Tamaki."

"Oi! Who're you calling a hothead?!"

"You just proved my point." Yoshida chuckled, Sugiyama joining in, much to Tamaki's ire.

"Dammit you guys!"

Suzaku couldn't help it, it was just too funny. "heheheheh..."

"Oh, come on!" Tamaki scowled. "You too kid?!"

"Suzaku!"

The teen blinked, turning his attention to see Euphie running up the steps. "Oh, Euphie..."

The girl finally caught up to him and paused to catch her breath. "I'm glad you're alright..."

"I'm sorry for worrying you..."

"That's fine..." she told him before noticing the group. "Oh? Was everything settled?"

"Y-yeah..." he answered hesitantly. "Though, they were the ones who did most of the work." Suzaku said, gesturing to Tamaki and the others.

"It...it was nothing..." Tamaki rubbed his head sheepishly. "Just trying to teach a couple of spoiled brats about respect for the dead. They don't know how many lives were lost due to their country."

"On that, we agree." Euphie nodded her head before a sympathetic look appeared on her face. "I know this doesn't sound much, especially coming from a Britannian like myself... and it is probably the last thing you wish to hear, but..." She bowed her head deeply. "I am truly sorry for all that we have done to you... No one should be stripped of everything that makes them who they are."

Suffice to say, her words shocked all of them down to the core.

Never before had a Britannain, aside from Lelouch and Victor, was so remorseful of their actions. This woman...was actually apologizing to them for the feats done by her country. If anything, her sentiments were mutual with the Lamperouge siblings. She also sympathized with them...as if she had witnessed such acts before.

"You..." Tamaki was about to say something, but was unable to get a chance as the ground shook.

An explosion came into full view at Bugeikan Stadium. "What the?!" Suzaku cried in shock before looking at Euphie. "Wait here!"

"What?" Euphie gaped, startled. "But-!"

She didn't get a chance as Suzaku shot off like a bullet, running straight toward the stadium.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit!" Jeremiah scowled as he blocked a strike from a Stun Tonfa, knocking the enemy back. "Kewell, you bastard!"

"I can say the same about you, Jeremiah!" The Pureblood retorted as he and a few others in their Sutherlands surrounded the teal haired Margrave. "How dare you tarnish our name, Orange?!"

"I told you, I don't know a damn thing about that!" Jeremiah retorted, moving his Sutherland against the four.

It was supposed to be a lead to correcting his mistake, and clearing his name when Jeremiah learned that Zero was sighted. Then, to his shock, his own allies turned on him, ready to kill him.

Words failed to properly express this feeling of betrayal. Even more so when his former comrades turned on him over something he couldn't remember. He knew for a fact he was not Orange!

"Like we will buy that excuse! We know you know something about Orange, and because if that, you let Zero and Nemo go free with Kururugi!"

"Dammit, that was-!" Jeremiah scowled, firing off his rifle and managed to destroy one of his former allies' land spinenrs, rendering him immobile for a time.

"Silence!" Kewell shot back. "Che, to think you used to be in that filthy woman's Royal Guard... it's pathetic!"

Jeremiah's eyes widened with rage. "What did you just say, you son of a bitch?!" he had all but screamed. "Don't you dare talk about Lady Marianne like that, you filthy pig!"

"You still protect that worthless commoner?! Who cares if she was a consort to the Emperor?! She was not even of true noble blood, but a lone, filthy commoner!" Kewell mocked. "Her and her filthy offspring as well! They all died like the weaklings they are during the War!"

That had been the last straw. Kewell had crossed the line when he insulted Lady Marianne, but he went too far when he insulted her children. "Kewell...! I will end you! I will not allow you to slander Lady Marianne's name any longer!"

Insulting the vi Britannian family had been the last mistake Kewell would ever make. In that one instant, Jeremiah fought like a man possessed, evading each attack as if it were child's play. Some movements were especially hard to evade, and it did not leave him without some repercussions. His unit had lost it's left forearm, and the leg was badly destroyed.

One more hit, and it would be over.

One Pureblood got up behind Jeremiah, but the man was quick to dodge underneath the strike, and promtly slammed the muzzle of the rifle straight to the chest. "DIE!"

With a single click of the trigger, the cockpit was compromised. The Sutherland fell back, the Devicer dead and gone. The other stopped in shock, unable to believe that such at thing had happened while Jeremiah glared at them all with seething rage.

"Nemo should have killed all of you when he had the chance."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh boy, Orange Boy's really putting up a fight, isn't he?" Lloyd chuckled. "Then again, that's what they get for insulting Lady Marianne."

"That...I have to agree..." Cecile nodded in agreement. She knew very well how Jeremiah was loyal to Lady Marianne and her children. It was to be expected that The Margrave would act like this. "But still...do you think we should do something?"

"And what do you suggest we do?" the jovial man asked. "Last I checked, we don't exactly have a-"

"Lloyd!" a familiar voice shouted. "Miss Cecile! Are you two okay?!"

Lloyd grinned happily as he looked to see Suzaku running toward them. "Ah, speak of the devil." he chuckled. "Suzaku, fancy seeing you here!"

"We heard the explosion. Just what happened?!" The Private questioned.

"Well, we could waste time explaining it...or..." Lloyd tossed him the ignition key to the Knightmare frame. "You could just jump in and find out."

"Wha-huh?" Suzaku blinked, looking at the key and then back at Lloyd. "But... the Lancelot... It's still damaged, isn't it?"

"The Z-01, yes..." Cecile nodded. "But the Club is fully operational."

"The Club...?" Suzaku raised an eyebrow. What was the Club?

"The Lancelot Club." Lloyd explained. "It was the prototype model for the Lancelot. Fortunately, we still have it after the Lancelot's development was complete. You will be using that until advanced model is finished with repairs."

"So then, Private Kururugi..." the man chuckled, jabbing his thumb at the carrier unit of the truck. "What will it be?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kewell couldn't believe this. "H-how...?"

Jeremiah allowed the last of the three Sutherlands to fall, the Devicer clonked out inside the cockpit. "It may be true that Lady Marianne was not of noble blood..." he said with conviction. "But her skills were unsurpassed! Not even Lord Waldstein could defeat her! She taught me and Lord Victor, and countless others how to fight in a Knightmare! You are strong, Kewell... But I have my honor!"

"Well, your so called 'Honor' has ruined the Purebloods!" The orange haired man argued. "It's all your fault that we are dealing with utter crap right now! This ends here, Jeremiah!" The Sutherland moved its hand to an object attached to its side.

Jeremiah's eyes widened. 'Don't tell me he's gonna-!'

"ENOUGH!"

Kewell was forced to move back, a slash harken slamming straight into the ground, where he once stood. "What!?"

"Where did that come from?" Jeremiah asked, shocked before he turned to see the source. Standing atop the stadium was a white Knightmare, bearing blue trims, and a horn standing tall and proud. "Wait, that Knightmare... is that?!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Kewell demanded.

"Stop it, you're all Britannian Soldiers!" Suzaku pleaded. His voice recognized by the two Purebloods.

"That's him...That's the Honorary Britannian...and that Knightmare...the Lancelot Club!" Jeremiah spoke in realization.

"Shut up, damned Eleven!" Kewell snarled, shooting several rounds. They were met with a transparent green barrier.

"I won't allow this to continue..." Suzaku growled, glaring at the enemy as the Club drew it's hands back, reaching for the hilts on it's hips. Upon grasping what looked like handles, it pulled, drawing out a pair of silver blades.

In the next second, they became pale crimson. Kewell recognized them immediately, and paled. "Oh my God... They perfected the MVS?!"

"...Too late...I won't back down!" Kewell spoke fiercely. He shot off his slash harken at the white Knightmare, only for it to jump into the air.

"You are on the same side!" Suzaku argued.

"Shut it! You know nothing!" The orange haired Pureblood yelled as he fired even more rounds.

The Club, however, despite being weaker, was still just as agile as its sister unit, gracefully evading each bullet and slashing up the oncoming slash harkens with ease. Jeremiah could only watch in awe and shock. The young man whom he had accused of murdering Prince Clovis was protecting him, the very same person who was responsible for setting him up in the first place! "Suzaku Kururugi..." he whispered. "He's... protecting me?"

The Lancelot Club landed and performed a sweep kick on the opposing Sutherland, but the latter managed to get away at the last moment. It charged in with its lance poised to skewer the White frame. But The Club sidestepped the incoming blow and ran its crimson blade through the pointed metal body, rending it and the wielder's arm in half.

"What?!"

'Unbelievable...' Suzaku thought in amazement, having never seen such a weapon do this to a Knightmare before. 'I knew Lloyd was a genius, a mad one too, but this is incredible!'

Kewell snarled as he aimed his other arm at Suzaku, rifle in hand. "Die you filthy-!"

"Don't forget your battle is with me, Kewell!" Jeremiah shouted, bringing the orange-haired man's attention back on him as he let loose with a stream of bullets, forcing the man back.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Suzaku gasped, but nodded in gratitude. "Thank you."

"We aren't out of the woods yet, Private Kururugi."

"Damn you...Damn you...DAMN YOU ALL!" Kewell roared in fury. "You filthy traitor and Eleven...! You will all pay for this!" Kewell backed away, discarded his rifle, and pulled out the cylindrical canister attached to his side.

"Th-that's...!" Jeremiah realized.

"Wait, stop!" Suzaku's eyes widened in horror when he heard that voice plead from the stadium entrance. He looked at his side monitor to see Euphie, accompanied by Tamaki and the others, rushing straight in.

"Oh no!" Acting quickly, Suzaku dashed in front of them, bringing up the Blaze Luminous shields. The cylinder, which Kewell threw into the air, released at long last. In the next second, a spray of bullets rained down upon them, the shields being the only things barring them and Death.

"Kewell, you cowardly bastard...!" Jeremiah seethed as he charged straight at the man. "You would attack innocent civilians?!"

"It's their fault for getting in the way! I'm not responsible for what happens to them!" Kewell retorted as he moved in for a punch with his remaining arm.

"And you call yourself a Britannian soldier! You're nothing but an opportunistic asshole who has no honor!"

"That son of a bitch!" Sugiyama scowled as he and the rest hung together closely behind the Club. "He actually tossed a Chaos Mine?!"

"I knew the Purebloods were crazy...but that bastard is just batshit insane!" Tamaki growled. If it wasn't for Suzaku and the Club shielding them, they would resemble Swiss cheese by now.

Kewell scowled as he avoided having his Sutherland's head knocked off by Jeremiah's Stun Tonfa, but was also quick to avoid the gunfire he unleashed. "Take your punishment like a man, you swine!" Jeremiah taunted with righteous anger. "You'll pay for putting those lives at risk!"

"All I see are four Elevens and what no-named Britannian!"

"Are you blind?!" The Margrave growled. "Do you have any idea who that is?!"

"No! Should I?!"

Finally, the mine ran out of ammo. The moment Suzaku lowered the shields, he retaliated. "This has gone on long enough!" the Honorary Britannia declared as he launched his slash harkens, destroying Kewell's leg and arm.

The sudden loss of limbs allowed Jeremiah the opportunity to knock the man down, performing a leg sweep. Kewell's Sutherland fell on it's side, and a rifle aimed directly at the cockpit. "Surrender, Kewell!" Jeremiah demanded. "You're finished!"

"Tch, as if!" the man spat. "I won't bow down to a fool like you!"

"You really don't get it, do you?!" the teal-haired man snarled. "Even if I don't kill you right here and now, what you have just done is grounds for treason!"

"What the hell are you saying?!" The Orange-haired man spat back.

"Are you really that blind and ignorant?! You were willing to kill a member of the Royal Family in the crossfire!"

Kewell froze. His eyes widened in horror when he focused his attention on the pink-haired girl. He recognized her almost immediately.

It was the younger sister of Cornelia li Britannia. If he wasn't terrified, he was now. After all, there was much truth to the story about the Goddess of Victory being protective of her sibling, and he wasn't executed by officials, he most certainly would be the Witch herself.

"Everyone, are you alright?!" Suzaku asked in concern as the Knightmare lowered itself down on its knee, the cockpit sliding open. "Is anyone hurt?!"

"No, we're good!" Yoshida shouted in relief. "Sheesh, the hell is up with the Brits lately?

"Yeah! Since when did all of them go fricking insane?" Tamaki voiced.

"I have no idea what's going on." Suzaku replied honestly. "I just got here."

Euphie knew why. Ever since the Orange incident, the Purebloods had lost all their prestige and credit, and Jeremiah having been called a terrorist in disguise. The media was absolutely raving about it, theories and speculations everywhere.

"Suzaku, are you okay?" she asked him in concern once he stepped out. "That looked intense for a moment."

"I'm fine." he replied, looking over to Jeremiah as he dragged out a stricken Kewell from his Sutherland. "Although... I'm not so sure about Lord Soresei."

Euphemia just watched on as Jeremiah dragged the Pureblood across the ground toward them.

"Well, doesn't he look shell-shocked." Sugiyama commented.

"W-wait, I didn't-!"

"Save your excuses, Kewell!" Jeremiah snapped before knocking the man out.

Painfully. It was a quick punch to the head, which could be heard where they were.

"Owch..." Tamaki winced. "That hadda hurt."

"Wouldn't wanna be that guy." Yoshida agreed.

Jeremiah then took notice of the Three Japanese men. "What are you doing here? This area was supposed to be off limits."

"Well, we couldn't leave this guy out to dry." Sugiyama said, looking over at Suzaku. "And what the hell happened? I thought you two were supposed to be friends or something."

"They were, until Nemo and Zero appeared." Euphie said before turning to Jeremiah. "You are Jeremian Gottwald, correct?"

The teal-haired man flinched, bowing his head. "...Forgive me for the unslightly display, Princess Euphemia."

The three Japanese men looked at the girl with large eyes. "Whoa, back up!" Tamaki shouted. "She's a princess?!"

Suzaku nodded. "She is Princess Euphemia li Britannia, the third princess of the Empire, as well as the sister of the Goddess of Victory, Cornelia li Britannia... who is going to be the new Viceroy."

Sugiyama and the others hid their grimace. 'Oh boy...' he thought in worry. 'Lelouch and Victor are gonna want to hear about this.'

"Well...we apologize if we were rude in your presence, your highness." Yoshida bowed respectfully. He may be Japanese, but he knows when to show respect to others deserving of it.

"No no. You weren't rude at all."

Tamaki didn't say anything. On one hand, he was pissed at the girl, not because she was Britannian, but because she was of royal bloodline. On the other hand, she wasn't like the others, in fact, she was like the Lamperouge siblings. She knew the suffering the people of Japan suffered, and wanted to help them.

It was a dilemma he never knew before.

"Lord Gottwald." Suzaku performed a quick and sharp salute. "Are you unharmed, sir?"

"I am, thanks to your intervention, private." Jeremiah nodded. After all that happened, he felt slight guilt. The very person he chose as a scapegoat was the same person who saved his life.

"I'm just doing my duty sir!"

"Margrave Jeremiah..." Euphemia spoke slowly, her voice bearing rare authority. "What exactly transpired here?"

The teal haired man sighed, collecting his thoughts before speaking. "...Your Highness, my associates have claimed to have found a lead on the terrorists, Zero and Nemo. So they led me to the place where they were allegedly sighted last. However, it turned out to be a trap. They ambushed and surrounded me, trying to kill me. They blamed me for the result of the Purebloods losing all credibility over this...Orange."

'Wow, when he puts it like that...' Sugiyama thought, slightly shooken up when he heard this. 'It kinda makes me feel bad for those guys using Geass on him.'

Even though the guilt was present, Sugiyama still knew that they had no choice. If they hadn't used Geass, then the execution would've proceeded as planned, and the Honorary system would be dismantled.

Truly, there was no such thing as both sides being winners.

"After that, you know how it went." Jeremiah continued. "Kewell nearly succeeded in cutting my head off when he..." Jeremiah growled. "When he insulted Lady Marianne. I couldn't forgive that, and tried to do the same to him. I had managed to kill three of them when Private Kururugi appeared."

Euphemia was unable to hold back her gasp. "You knew Lady Marianne?" she whispered in shock.

"Yes..." Jeremiah nodded, his eyes closed. His mind brought up images of the past, as a whole, bittersweet. While they included his accomplishments, they also included his failures, especially his biggest one of all. "...I was part of Lady Marianne's Royal Guard. Even before that she is the woman I respected most of all. However...upon that fatal day..."

Suzaku and the others looked at each other, some confused, but he was the only one that knew.

It appeared that Jeremiah had also been exposed to the corpse that had left Nunnally blind and horrified.

"Please, stop." Euphie asked of him, showing concern. "There is no need to remember that day..."

"Y-yes... You're Highness."

Euphemia turned to Suzaku. "Suzaku, may I speak with you and the Margrave... in private, later on?"

Suzaku frowned, but nodded. "Yes, you're Highness."

XXXXXXXXXX

Victor nearly choked on his food. "Wait, Lelouch, what did you just say?" the reborn Kresnik asked, recovering from his shock. "Tamaki and the others met Suzaku, defended him from some students, and MET Euphie?!"

"That was my reaction." Lelouch stated with a look of worry. "I knew the Emperor would send a new Viceroy... but to think he'd send Cornelia and Euphie." A scowl was set on his face. "He's throwing our sisters straight into the crossfire. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Agreed..." Victor unknowingly tightened his grip on the silverware in his hands, threatening to bend them out of shape. "...Ever since what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if he sent all of his children to fight in a bloody war only to die." He added morbidly.

"At any rate, it seems like Tamaki and the others have already made contact with Euphie." Lelouch continued. "I addition, all the Purebloods, with the exception of Kewell, who nearly killed Euphie, and Jeremiah, who subdued him with Suzaku's help, are now eliminated... All except for that rumored cell."

"I see..." Victor folded his hands in deep thought. He truly hoped that the rumored cell wouldn't be taking action any time soon. They way things are now, they wouldn't stand a chance against them.

"Speaking of which, have we learned anything about that cell yet?"

Lelouch nodded. "Yeah. It turns out that Naoto Kouzuki, Kallen's brother and the former leader of the resistance cell, was investigating them. They're apparently backed up by a high-ranking member in the Spirius Corporation, and from what we know now, it seems like they're the top dogs in that particular food chain."

"And what are they called?"

What Lelouch said next nearly made Victor's heart stopped.

"They call themselves Exodus."

To Be Continued….

**Preview:**

_"It's been a while... Victor."_

_"Our opponent is Cornelia... Defeating her will not be easy."_

_"I'm putting our lives in your hands! If you Brits do care about Japan... then kick their ass!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, my good friend and the author of so many good stories that I'm pretty sure I told you all about now, so I don't think I should be so repetitive. If you still don't know, refer back to my earlier author's notes. _**

**_Like, Follow, Review, and tell us what you think! Thank You to everyone who continue to support this story_**

_**It's been a while since we last saw this….but now it's time to revisit the Fractured Existence!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 6: Normality, if Only  
**  
Victor paced around in his room, one hand at his hip, and the other rubbing his scalp furiously, trying to figure out the thoughts that ran around in his head wildly like fire. After what Lelouch had just told him, he could scarcely believe what was happening.

First Spirius, and now the very same bastards who had nearly made his life, and in the past, Alvin's life a living hell?

Just how was this possible?! He thought the only diverges made to this dimension by C's doing was only his presence. For what reasons were the Kresniks, Chromatus, Spirius, Julius, and Exodus present as well?!

It made no sense whatsoever!

"Graaaagh!" Victor yelled in frustration, grabbing his hairs by the ends. "This doesn't make any sense at all!"

He had been so preoccupied by his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that someone was knocking against his door, only now recognizing their presence when they spoke up. "Big Brother?" Lyoko called out through the door. "Are you awake?"

"Huh?" Victor turned around to the closed door, breaking away from his panic and confusion. "Y-yeah! Sorry, I was just thinking out loud." He walked over and opened the door, letting his little sister in. "What's up?"

"It's nothing, really." Lelouch's twin assured him. "It's just... Ugh, I guess I just need to get away from that green-haired witch."

He instantly knew who she was referring to. After all, he only knew one person in this house with such a description.

"Is C.C. giving you a hard time?" he asked. Lyoko pouted. "She keeps calling me a damned brocon!"

"A brocon? Really?" Victor questioned in surprise...also thinking of ways to reprimand the immortal witch.

"Yes!" Lyoko growled. "It was when I told her to keep her filthy mitts off of Lelouch and you! I've worked FAR too hard to try and get Lelouch and Shirley together, and now that witch is trying to steal him away!"

The young man cracked a small smile, sitting down on his bed. "So then, that whole thing from a year ago WAS your doing."

"Who else's would it be? Those two were definitely not going to get together by themselves." Lyoko crossed her arms.

"Heh, so true..."

"Anyway, do you seriously think it's okay for that girl to stay with us, big brother?" the girl asked, concerned. "I mean, we hardly even know her. Actually, how do you guys know about her anyway?"

"We met her back when we got stuck in that truck." he told her. "Also, there's another reason we are having her stay here."

"Oh?" Lyoko raised an eyebrow, curious. What exactly had this woman done, or what did she know, that made her brother put her under surveillance? "And pray tell, what exactly is that?"

"She knows we're royalty."

That answer alone was enough to stun her to silence. Her face fell, her eyes grew as wide as possible, and her jaw dropped.

How was it possible? They were always so careful about keeping their real identities a secret. The only ones who know the truth are the Ashfords.

"...h-how...?!"

"She apparently has some sort of ties with our mother, but that's all we really know." Victor told her, a stern frown. "We've spent so much time trying to keep a peaceful life, away from Britannia, and that woman could easily put it in jeopardy."

As much as he hated to lie to his sister, he knew he had to. He knew that C.C. wouldn't reveal anything, since she had a contract with Lelouch. She wouldn't betray him, unless circumstances led her to do so.

"But...but still..." Lyoko still couldn't believe it. Were their times of peace really going to come to an end...just like that?

Lyoko couldn't help but smile softly at her brother's reassurance. If there's one thing that victors known for, aside from his housekeeping and cooking skills, is that he always keeps his promises.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see..." Euphemia nodded her head, a sad look on her face. "So, you believe that it was my brother involved in that incident?"

Jeremiah nodded. "Yes, your highness. Other than Lady Marianne, Lord Victor is the only person I know of with the capabilities of piloting a Knightmare, even a Sutherland, to that degree."

The princess nodded once more, letting the Margraves words sink in...

She was both deeply overjoyed and deeply saddened by such news. On one hand, her brother who was thought to have died was alive and well, on the other hand...he had a hand in the incident in Shinjuku.

"So then, Suzaku was telling the truth after all..." she muttered under her breath before shaking his head. "I thank you for telling me this, Margrave Jeremiah."

The teal-haired man bowed formally, and turned on his heel to leave. Once he did, Euphemia sighed cradling her head in her hand. "Oh, Victor..." she whispered. "Could you really be with Zero and Nemo?"

Her question remained unanswered in the still silence. She desperately hoped that her siblings were safe, but she only heard of the conditions of her brothers while her sisters remain to be determined.

As her thoughts lingered on her siblings, she then realized that they would probably be around high school age now... well, at least Lelouch and Lyoko. Nunnally would likely be in middle school, and Victor would most likely be in college. They were probably living a normal life now, a life away from Britannia, from anything remotely related to the aristocracy.

Then, a thought came to her. "I wonder..." she whispered to herself before going to the phone laid on her desk. She punched in a button, and soon, a servant's voice came through. "Yes, I would like to make a request. Could you bring Private Suzaku Kururugi here?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"..." The classroom was set in brief, stunned silence. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the new student.

One pair of siblings and a certain were more shocked and horrified than all the others.

Lelouchs eyes were wide open, his jaw hanging low. His eyebrow was twitching from the insanity of it all.

Lyoko shot out of her seat, her chair clattering behind her. Whether it was from alarm, excitement, relief, or horror, she did not know.

Kallen was speechless and confused. Why was the one person she, zero, and Nemo saved here of all places?!

"Now class, allow me to introduce our new student joining today..." The teacher announced.

The young Japanese bowed his head politely. "My name is Suzaku Kururugi," he spoke with a clear voice, completely unfazed by the looks he was receiving. "I'll be attending Ashford Academy from today forward. Please, take good care of me." he finished with a bow.

"Very good." the teacher nodded. "Now, where to put you...? Hm? Lyoko, why are you standing up with your mouth open?"

The girl blinked. "E-eh?"

"If you keep your mouth open, you'll let a fly in." the old man joked, causing the girl to squeak from embarrassment, and quickly slid back into her desk. Suzaku smiled sightly.

'Same old Lyoko...' he thought warmly. 'And she's gotten even more beautiful... W-wait, what am I saying?!'

"Teacher, if it's alright," Lelouch announced. "Suzaku can sit by me."

Everyone, save Lyoko and Kallen, looked to him in both surprise and alarm. Did they all hear right? Was Lelouch really offering some Eleven to sit by him?

"Very well. Mr. Kururugi, please take your seat." The teacher nodded without a care.

Suzaku nodded, and walked over past the rows. As he passed them by, he could hear the students whispering to themselves, shooting off dirty looks.

"What the hell is an Eleven doing here?"

"Wasn't he the one who murdered Prince Clovis?"

"No, that was Nemo, remember?"

"Still, he was a suspect in His Highness' murder, so that should tell you something, right?"

Kallen masked her expression well, but her hands coiled into fists. 'Racist bastards...!' she thought in rage. Lyoko was not any better, and unlike Kallen, she openly displayed it with a glare at the people whispering such things, though they did not notice it. 'He can hear you, ya know?!'

Suzaku winced a little, but tried his best to ignore them, and took his spot next to his friend. "You alright?" Lelouch mouthed, having heard the slander.

"Yeah! don't worry about it...I'm used to it..." Suzaku shrugged as he sat down. Lelouch could only look at his best friend in worry. He's already been through a lot and he's still smiling through it.

He never forgot his words that night when he and Victor saved him...they would forever be ingrained in his mind...

'Suzaku... I know you're doing this for us, but...'

XXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia li Britannia was truly one of the most terrifying women in all the Empire, second only Marianne vi Britannia, if given the correct incentive.

Her title, Goddess of Victory, was not just for show. Her skills with a Knightmare and in physical combat are unmatched with nearly anyone within the Empire.

There very little who could match her, and people doubted they could ever defeat her, nor her knight, her Twin Blades. Currently, the two stood at ASEEC's garage, observing the Lancelot as it was undergoing repairs.

Upon seeing the whole in its chest, Julius whistled. "Nemo did that, all by himself?" he asked, looking over at Lloyd. "I must admit, not the best way to unveil the world's first Seventh Generation."

"Oh don't remind me..." Lloyd groaned, preferring not to remember that traumatizing incident. "We're just lucky that he left THAT much of it intact. The core was destroyed, it's weapons broken, the whole thing was a nightmare!"

Cornelia lips curled upwards. It appeared that the rumors she heard about Lloyd Asplund, the infamous "Earl of Pudding", about him being eccentric were on the mark after all. "I understand that the one who piloted it was an Eleven."

Cecile nodded. "Yes, Suzaku Kururugi. He showed excellent results until his encounter with Nemo, and, well..." she glanced over at the white Knightmare, which was currently being repaired. "You can see how well that went."

"Well, at least you have the Club to work with." Julius said, trying to cheer the man up. "Still, to be able to do this... I must admit, I truly want to fight Nemo even more now."

"If you can take care of that bastard who did this to my precious Lancelot, then by all means, go ahead!" Lloyd gave him the OK.

"And let me guess, you are letting private Kururugi pilot the Club as well?" Cornelia asked.

"Well, of course." the eccentric man said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "He had a near 100% synch ratio with the Lancelot, so I can't exactly get rid of a good pilot like him."

"Well, I can understand that." the twin blades nodded in understanding. "So, how much data have you managed to collect thanks to him?"

"Well...granted it's not as much a we were hoping for, given the fact he's only piloted each model once...but it's enough for a start."

"And how soon do you think you can star the Grail project I asked you about the other day?"

Lloyd pushed up his glasses. "We're still lacking sufficient data, as Suzaku's only had two sorties, but if you had to make an estimate... perhaps four to five months? It really all depends on how much data we'll be able to get from combat."

Cornelia did not look impressed. "I'm promoting Kururugi to Warrant Officer." she stated. "That should keep him satisfied."

Julius chuckled. "Cornelia, I sincerely doubt that Suzaku is the sort of person who wants promotions, given his profile."

"Well, he'll have to make do. We need to do everything we can to further our agenda as quickly as possible." She spoke with finality.

"Of course." the young man nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nina fidgeted slightly as she watched Suzaku Kururugi from afar. Now, this wasn't the 'I've got a crush on him' kind of stare, mind you. This sort of stare came from her past experiences with Elevens, and it was not a pretty one. The stare she was giving him was the 'I'm scared of him' sort of stare.

She was confused as to why her friend Lelouch would offer the seat next to him to the new student, even more so when they seemed so familiar around each other.

She couldn't bring herself tone like that...not after what happened years ago...

'N-no.' Nina shook her head. 'Not all Elevens are like... like...' She didn't dare bring up those memories. 'I need to remember what my senior taught me.'

Ever since Victor found out about her phobia of Japanese before he graduated, he had taken up the part of a sort of counselor for her. The sessions they had helped quite a bit, as she no longer held true fear against anyone that was Japanese.

"Man, talk about rough." Rivalz stated, standing next to her with Shirley. "Transferring to our school, after that whole business with Zero and Nemo?"

"Yeah...he must've been through a lot even before this. Maybe we should go over and welcome him." Shirley tried to walk up to the new student, but rivalz grabbed her arm to stop her.

"The guy just got here." He shook his head no. "Give him some space."

"Eh?" Shirley tilted her head.

Suzaku finished packing up his supplies, and was about to get up when he saw a familiar figure walk up to him. "Suzaku!"

Before he even had a chance to figure out what was about to happen, Lyoko leaped on him, wrapping her arms around him with a gaint grin on her face.

Everyone in the classroom, including Shirley, Rivalz and Nina, looked at the sight in confusion and shock.

"Wait, why is Lelouch's sister hugging him?!"

"Don't tell me they're actually friends?!"

"No way, that can't be! Why would they be friends with an Eleven?!"

"Ooh, that lucky bastard! Getting a hug from Lyoko-sama like that!"

Suzaku blushed heavily, feeling two large 'somethings' pressing up against his arm. "L-Lyoko-chan!" he shouted in embarrassment.

Shirley was the first to recover. "W-wait, Lyoko, do you know him?"

Lyoko looked up at her with a smile. "I should! He's a childhood friend! I told you about him before, remember?"

The girl frowned, digging around in her memories. When had Lyoko brought him up? ...Oooh, now she remembered. Upon recalling the conversation, Shirley put her fist atop her palm. "OH! So you're THAT Suzaku! Koko mentioned you before!"

"She did?" Suzaku looked at his childhood friend, who continued to smile brightly. She nodded in confirmation.

"Yep! There is no way I can forget my favorite childhood friend!" She rubbed her cheek against his, making his blush deepen to a furious red.

Rivalz pouted. "Oh, that is not fair..." he said. "How come he gets a hug and I don't?"

"He who stares at my chest and dreams lewd thoughts about Milly does not deserve a hug."

"Hey!" the blue-haired teen's face turned scarlet red. "I do not think about Milly that way!"

"Yet you don't deny you stare at my sister's chest." Lelouch said simply as he walked into the classroom. "Honestly, Rivalz... You see, this is why you can't get Milly to date you."

"Aw, c'mon Lelouch...! Not you too...!" The blue haired teen whined. The group of friends laughed at Rivalz's misery, as it was something he brought upon himself.

"L-Lelouch." Suzaku spoke up. "U-um, could you...?"

The male twin shook his head, amused by what he saw. 'Still have a crush on him, Lyoko?' he thought. When he was younger, he didn't exactly enjoy the thought of Lyoko dating Suzaku, but overtime, his perspective had changed. He now had no problems with Suzaku being a surrogate brother, though if the boy did anything to break his poor sister's heart, there was going to be hell to pay.

"Lyoko, can you get off of him?" Lelouch asked his sister. "You're making a scene."

"Mou~ Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do."

"Mou~...fine..." She reluctantly pulled herself away from the Japanese boy and crossed her arms in frustration. Suzaku was both relieved and saddened she left go.

"Long time no see, Suzaku." Lelouch smiled, and the teen returned it. "Hey, do you mind if we talk up on the roof?"

Suzaku caught the motion Lelouch made, a hand tugging at the collar. 'Just like old times...' he thought, nodding with a smile.

Once the two siblings left with him, whispers began to flood the room.

"Why is that Eleven going with Lelouch?"

"Forget that! Didn't you see how he and Lyoko-sama act so close?!"

"I don't care...our precious Lelouch could be tainted by that Eleven filth!"

All of these whispers and others served nothing but to fuel Lyoko ire.

And it wasn't just her either. Shirley and Rivalz glared at the gossipers, while Nina looked surprised. "Do-do you think he might know Victor and Nunnally too?" she asked quietly.

"Maybe, if he's seriously their childhood friend." Rivalz replied. "Still, did you see how close Lyoko was to the new guy?" A grin formed on his face as he turned to Shirley. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Seven years since we last used this signal..." Lelouch muttered as he, his sister, and his friend stood atop the rooftop, gazing out across the campus. "Hard to believe it's been so long."

"Yeah...time really flies by..." Suzaku walked over and leaned on the railing. "It felt like just yesterday we were all together last. By the way, how are you guys doing after...you know..."

"We're doing fine, Suzaku." Lyoko said, walking up from behind him, her hands clasped behind her back. "And it's all thanks to you. We would have been in trouble if it weren't for you." A giant smile formed on her face. "Really, thank you so much, Suzaku!"

Suzaku turned away with a blush on his face, scratching his cheek. "N-no, it was nothing, really!" he told her, unable to look her in the eye.

Lelouch gave a teasing grin. "Whoa, hey now. If you two lovebirds are going to confess, then I'm out of here."

Both Lyoko and Suzaku sputtered and turned to deny his statement.

"Wh-what are you talking about Big brother?!" Lyoko cried.

"L-Lelouch, it's not like that!"

"Oh, please." the raven-haired teen rolled his eyes. "You think I haven't noticed the way you two look at each other. I'm surprised the two of you aren't already an item. Hell, even Victor says he wouldn't mind having you for a brother in law..."

Then, to Suzaku's immense horror, Lelouch gave a sickly, sweet smile as a dark around surrounded him, and from behind, the personafication of death. "However, if you do anything to break Lyoko's heart... You'll be wishing Zero and Nemo left you to hang, understand?"

Suzaku gulped. "H-hai."

"Brother!" Lyoko snapped at him. "Quit scaring Suzaku! A-and it's not like that, okay?!"

"H-hai...!" Was still petrified by what he just saw...was that a Shinigami behind Lelouch?!

"Great! You traumatized him, big brother!" Lyoko pouted.

"Well, excuse me for being a protective brother." Lelouch grumbled. "Anyway, how are you doing, Suzaku?"

"E-eh?" For the sake of his sanity, Suzaku pretended that he did not see death floating behind his best friend, and nodded. "Y-yeah... Though, shouldn't I be the one asking you that? I mean, you did kind of get caught up with terrorists back in SHinjuku-"

"Gah, y-you idiot!" Lelouch instantly panicked, wanting to shut Suzaku up before the truth slipped out.

Unfortunately, however, the damage was done. Lyoko's eyes widened in horror, and looked at Lelouch. "Wait, what?!"

"Wait, you didn't tell her, Lelouch?"

"No! That was kind of the plan not to worry her and Nunnally!" Lelouch whispered harshly back.

"Wait...you and Victor were at Shinjuku when..." As Lyoko trailed off, her bangs overshadowed her eyes as a dark aura started to emanate from her slender frame.

"...Ah crap...!"

"You... You..." When she lifted her bangs, her eyes were glazed over with a fierce fire, and a trembling fist. "YOU IDIOTS!"

WHACK!

"OWWWW!"

Suzaku winced. "Owch... That had to hurt." he muttered, seeing Lelouch on the ground, clucthing his head where a gigantic bruise was pulsating.

"YOU STUPID MORONS!" Lyoko shouted at him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS?! WERE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELVES KILLED?! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF YOU LEFT US ALONE, HUH?! WELL?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

'Yeah...' Suzaku sweat dropped, chuckling nervously. 'She really hasn't changed at all.'

"Uh...we were trying to be good Samaritans and help out a crashed truck, which we accidentally fell into as they sped off for the ghettos?"

WHACK!

"OW!" Lelouch yelped out as another bruise was added to his head. "Dammit woman! What the hell was that for?!"

"Again, HOW COULD YOU TWO BE SO STUPID!?"

WHACK!

"SON OF A- WILL YOU QUIT HITTING ME?!"

"NO!...because it's fun..."

WHACK!

"AGH!"

Suzaku sweat-dropped. "A-ano, Koko... I think he's been beaten enough."

Lelouch had several bumbs on his head, each steaming and pulsing in pain. Lyoko looked like she wanted to protest, but relented, and the dark aura around her vanished. Once she helped her twin up, Suzaku apologized. "S-sorry... I guess it's my fault you got beaten up... Still, what kind of big brother gets beaten by their younger sister?"

"Oh shut up, Suzaku." Lelouch retorted.

The brown-haired teen sighed, shaking his head. "You wouldn't have ended up like that if you actually exercised. Seriously, you look like a twig!"

"Dammit, shut up!" the revolutionary snarked, his face red.

"But it's true...!" Lyoko interjected. Victor says that if you keep avoiding physical exercise like the plague, you're limbs are gonna snap like twigs from lack of use."

"No, they won't!" Lelouch retorted. "The two of you are just exercise nuts!"

Suzaku grinned. "No, you're just a slacker."

"Gah, you are impossible..."

"Hahah... Oh, yeah, whatever happened to that girl?"

Lyoko immediately became interested. "Wait, what girl?"

"Oh, well..."

Suzaku, much to Lelouch's displeasure, explained the series of events leading up to them meeting C.C. Upon learning the whole story, Lyoko's eyes widened. "Wait, Clovis was keeping that witch?!"

"Yeah-wait, did you just call her a witch?"

"Yeah...that witch has been doing nothing but mess around with me and my brothers ever since Victor let her stay at our place...!" Lyoko explained, not noticing Lelouch's motions for her to shut up.

A second later, Suzaku blinked, and stared at Lelouch, who face palmed. 'Why can't everything go right...' he thought, wondering how everything when so wrong in just a few seconds. Honestly, why did his sister have to be such a blabbermouth?!

"Wait, she's staying with you guys?!" he shouted in disbelief. "Lelouch, do you not remember that the Royal Guard almost killed you and me just because we got involved with her?!"

"Wait...you guys almost WHAT?!" Lyoko reverted back to rage mode once more.

"Thanks a lot, Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted in sarcasm. But Lyoko already delivered another blow to the head.

WHACK!

"GAAH!" Lelouch screamed. "Son of a bitch, that hurt!"

'...For Lelouch's sake, I should probably keep my mouth shut on anything relating to Shinjuku.' Suzaku thought, quickly noticing how anything related to Shinjuku was enough to warrant a smack from Lyoko.

"You got in trouble with the ROYAL GUARD!?"

WHACK!

"MOTHERF- WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY?!"

WHACK!

"NO!" Lyoko shouted. Suzaku, feeling uncomfortable with the situation, chose to slowly inch away. But Lyoko spun around, freezing him in his place with a sharp glare.

"Well?" she tapped her foot impatiently, her arms folded over her chest. "What do you have to say for yourself, Suzaku Kururugi?"

"...I'm...sorry...?"

Lyoko took as step forward and slowly approached the Japanese teen. Suzaku now feared for his life, as Lyoko was beginning to resemble more and more like an incarnate of death with her hair somehow levitating, her eyes white circles, and a scary, black aura emitting from her body.

She raised her hand. Instinctively, Suzaku shut his eyes closed tightly, and waited for the inevitable strike.

PAT!

The brown haired teen immediately opened his eyes, not expecting what was currently happening. Instead of slapping him...Lyoko was softly patting his head.

"...Make sure you don't do this again...!" She scolded sternly.

Lelouch, of course, face-faulted at the action, while Suzaku just stared in disbelief.

"Uhm... Okay..." he said quietly. Lyoko nodded, a smile on her face while Lelouch was scowling.

'Damned lovebirds...'

XXXXXXXXXX

Victor sighed as he looked up from the counter, seeing a coworker of his standing not too far form him. "Oh, hey Silas..." he greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Vic." the waiter said, shrugging his shoulders. "But, you alright? You look dog tired."

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Victor opened his mouth wide, yawning. "...just had trouble sleeping last night..."

"You sure you're going to be okay? You seem pretty exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just had trouble with a damned witch is all."

"Witch? Oh, girlfriend troubles?"

Victor scoffed. "I wish. Try a slob of a roommate who eats nothing but pizza, and loves getting on Lyoko's nerves."

"Wow! That bad huh?" Silas raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You don't know the half of it!"

"Hahahahahahah!" the waiter chuckled, taking a seat at one of the booths. "Well, sounds like you've been having fun lately."

"If you could even call it that..." Victor muttered under his breath, as it went unnoticed by Silas.

"Oh, yeah, you hear about the new Viceroy?"

At this, Victor snapped to full attention, his expression now void of fatigue. "...Yeah, it's Princess Cornelia, the Goddess of Victory, right?"

"That's right." The waiter nodded.

"So, she's really here, huh?"

"Just arrived last night." Silas informed him. "She's already cracking down on resistance cells and terrorists. Hell, she's even brought the Twin Blades of Victory, Julius Kresnik with her! I'm telling ya, man, those two guys are in deep shit once they find 'em."

"You mean Nemo and Zero?"

"Yep. I mean, you've heard what she's capable of, right?"

"Who hasn't? Just a few days ago she took down the entire string of resistance groups of a country and established Area 18 motley by herself and her royal guard." Victor responded, but memories flooded into his mind.

'Really...she is as strong as ever...'

Then again, he had expected as much. Even after being banished, or rather, leaving in self-exile, Cornelia still sent him and the others letters. She had stated that she would be attending the military academy once she was old enough, and without a doubt, she proved to be every inch the person she wanted herself to be, someone who could be recognized by Marianne.

'She's going to be no easy opponent, that much is for sure.'

"By the way, what do you think about those two guys? Nemo and Zero?"

"Hmm? Well..." How to answer that without sounding. Completely treasonous...? "Honestly...I only see them as people who hold a grudge against Britannia for what the empire had taken from them..." Victor stated, giving an inkling of their motives.

"Well, yeah, I get THAT." Silas scoffed, waving his hand about. "I mean about them in general. To be honest, a lot of the Japs, or Elevens, or whatever the hell you wanna call 'em are getting restless, ever since Mr. Nobody put a bullet in Clovis' head."

"Well, what do you expect? Victor shrugged his shoulders. "For nearly all of their lives, they've lived in oppression. The fact that there is someone fighting against Britannia has given them hope. Now, the real question here is how long can that hope last."

"I know. I mean...there is only so much an individual can do, and how long would it take until they make a mistake and fall like the others? I mean, nothing lasts forever."

'Yeah...' Victor silently agreed, feeling the sudden increase in weight of his pocket watch. 'Trust me... I know that feeling... Far too well.'

Suddenly his musings were cut short when he heard his cell phone go off. "Huh." Silas noted as he removed the device from his trousers. "Didn't know you were into techno."

Victor shrugged, and opened his cell. "Hello?"

"Brother, you won't believe who arrived at our school..." It was Lelouch, and he sounded pretty excited.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm surprised the fool is even still alive, after what happened." Jeremiah muttered as he looked at Kewell, who was visibly shaking in the chair. It was probably a good thing that there was a wall of plexiglass separating him from Cornelia, otherwise he would most likely be dead already. "One would think the Viceroy would have had his head."

"Trust me, Margrave." Guilford said as he pushed up his glasses. "She was very tempted to come after him in her Gloucester. Thankfully, however, Julius dissuaded her. But, enough of that." He turned to the teal-haired Pureblood. "Normally, in your situation, you would be given two choices: either start working on an orange farm, or start over as a pilot, demoted three whole ranks."

Jeremiah winced at the obvious accusation. He had expected as much.

"However, the information regarding Shinjuku has made you a valuable asset. Still, though, if the Black Knight is truly against Britannia, I don't even want to imagine how a duel between him and Lady Cornelia would go."

"Neither do I..." Jeremiah agreed grimly. He did not wish for Lady Marianne's eldest to go against the Goddess of Victory. It's not that he's worried about who would win...it's more like watching close siblings having to fight.

During his time as Lady Marianne's guardsman, he noticed how close of a relation her children had to Cornelia and Euphemia.

"Tell me, Margrave..." Guilford said solemnly. "Who do you suppose would win in a fight such as that? Victor vi Britannia, or her highness?"

"That all depends, does she have you, Lord Darlton, and Lord Kresnik at her side?" Jeremiah answered his question with one of his own. "If so, then I am unsure. Lord Victor is a talented warrior, one might even call him the second coming of Lady Marianne... However, against the Twin Blades of Victory, I doubt the victor would be decided."

"I see...and I don't disagree with your thoughts..." Guilford spoke honestly. He recalled how Julius was once Victor's teacher in the arts of reverse sword wielding. In a short amount of time, the young prince was able to assimilate to the unorthodox fighting style. "Lord Victor truly was gifted...I will not deny that...but there to account the lack of experience he has compared to all of us. He had only partaken in a limited number of battles at the time..."

Jeremiah nodded. In contrast to the rest of the Britannian's elite warriors, such as Guilford, a few members of the Purebloods, and even those from the Royal Family who chose to partake battle held experience, whereas Victor lacked that experience. He had very few battles, and those were but simulations.

There was a difference between a set battle, and a real one.

"Margrave, in a fight to the death... who do you believe would win?" Guilford asked. "Julius... or Nemo?"

"...This may sound treason, but in a fight such as that... it would likely be Nemo." Jeremiah's fists clenched together. "That man... Even though it was one meeting, I could tell immediately that he wasn't just some terrorist... He was a man who had fought and lived through a hellish war, like a veteran. And that is not even accounting for that strange armor he possesses. Just where on Earth could he have obtained that power in the first place?"

"We're currently looking into that ourselves." the guardsman answered. "Apparently, Prince Clovis had been doing some research on something referred to as "Chromatus". What that is, however, we have no idea. From what little information we have gathered, it's been referred to as "an armor of Death".

Jeremiah's expression shifted to one of horror from the piece of news...an...armor of death...?!...the chromatus...?! Then...

"...D-death...?! So...there's a possibility that this...Chromatus kills the wearer?" He questioned.

"It's possible." Guilford answered again. "Or it could refer to the immense power it boasts. Given to what happened to the Seventh Generation Knightmare, Lancelot, it would certainly aspire such a title. However, if it does kill the wielder..." His face was set into a hardened scowl. "It makes one wonder what they would sacrifice to wear such a burden."

"Agreed...after all...all power must come at a price...it's the way things are..." Jeremiah nodded. Within his heart, he deeply hoped that his suspicions regarding Nemo and Lord Victor are false. If they are not...then...

'I truly hope that it is not you behind that mask, my lord...' the former guard thought, a saddened expression on his face. 'Even if Lady Nunnally and Lyoko, and Lord Lelouch are gone... Such a power is... It is not worth it.'

XXXXXXXXXX

It was already sunset when the oldest Lamperouge sibling had returned home.

When Victor arrived at Ashford, he found three people there at the front gate. The man smiled brightly, relief filling his heart with joy upon recognizing one of them. "When Lelouch called me, I almost didn't believe him." he said, walking up to Suzaku. "Who would have thought Euphie would send you here of all places?"

"I know...I'm just as surprised as you are...Victor-niisan." The Japanese teen greeted, extending his hand. Victor took it and pulled him in for a one armed hug.

"It's good to see you again after all this time."

"Yeah!"

Once the two parted, Victor turned to Lelouch. He frowned when he saw him tending to his skull, rubbing it with a slightly aggrivated look. He turned to Lyoko, and immediately backed away. "K-Koko?"

"Ara, Big Brother..." Lyoko gave a sickly sweet smile; the same one Lelouch wore earlier, and behind her, the Shinigami. "You and I have a lot to talk about. So, what EXACTLY happened in Shinjuku?"

Suzaku's face turned solemn. "Victor-niisan... Run." he said simply. "Just run..."

Upon seeing Lyoko's behavior...the eldest Lampergoue did not have to be told twice. Without a moment's hesitation, he dashed out of the room through the doorway and leapt out through an open window in another room.

"GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" Lyoko roared as she chased after him, a fire lit in her eyes.

"...So, do you think he'll be able to get away?"

"In all honesty, I hope so." Lelouch prayed, rubbing the back of his head. "Those chops of hers hurt like hell."

"Sorry..."

"Next time, Suzaku... learn to keep your damned mouth shut."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So...what is this surprise you were telling me about, big brother?" The youngest Lamperouge asked as she wheeled herself into the main room.

Lelouch smiled as he brought a hand up to his lips, a finger acting a sign of silence. Sayoko, who stood beside Nunnally, was confused until a familiar young man with brown hair and soft green eyes entered the room. She understood almost immediately, and smiled, nodding in understanding.

When Suzaku saw Nunnally, he felt his heart being conflicted. On one hand, he was saddened to see Nunnally, still confined to a wheelchair, and her eyes forever closed to the world, while on the other hand, he was so glad to see her after so long. Just like Lyoko, she had grown to be beautiful, her brown hair falling down to her waist.

Lelouch nodded, his voice silent. His friend slowly walked over, his footsteps quiet and soft as possible, and gently knelt beside Nunnally. He slowly placed his hands over hers, feeling the warmth that only an angel could provide.

Almost immediately, the young girl recognized the sensation on her hands. These large...calloused hands. Their warmth and kindness are unmistakable.

"Oh! S-Suzaku...!"

Suzaku smiled as he felt her hands clasp around his tightly, as if afraid they were nothing but a fragile illusion that could disappear at a moment's notice.

"It's been so long... Nunnally..."

"I'm so glad you're alright...!" The girl shed tears of joy. It was a sight that warmed lelouchs and Suzaku's hearts.

Now if only Lyoko and Victor were here as well...

"Haa... haa...

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

Nunnally looked up, hearing a familiar voice she could not mistake panting, while Lelouch, Suzaku, and Sayoko looked to see Victor at the doorway, panting heavily with sweat pouring down his face, his back hunched, and his hands on his knees.

"I finally..." he gasped for air. "Got... away..."

"Big Brother?" Nunnally tilted her head, confused as to why her brother sounded so tired. "Did something happen?"

Lelouch smiled as he walked over to her, placing a hand over her free one. "Don't worry about it, Nunnally." he assured her. "Me, Victor, and Lyoko are simply having..." He shot a glare at Suzaku. "Disagreements."

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Suzaku replied, holding his hands up. "I thought that you told Nunnally and Lyoko that you guys were-OW!"

"Suzaku?" Nunnally turned to her brother figure. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." he whimpered, tending to his injured foot. "Just... have to learn to keep my mouth shut."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, really? You're going to school with Lelouch and Lyoko?"

"That's right." the Japanese teen confirmed for her. The group was now having dinner that Victor made, and Lyoko was still nowhere within sight. She was still searching for her older brother across the empty school and dorm grounds. "I just transferred into their class today..."

"He still has military duties, though." Lelouch informed her, handing her a plate of spaghetti.

At this, Nunnally became downcasted, her face appearing sad. "You're still with the army?"

"It's not as bad before." he told her. "I'm with engineering now."

Lelouch didn't say anything, and kept his expression even, though internally, he was sad. Because of Tamaki and the others from the Kouzuki Resistance Cell, he learned that his friend had piloted a Knightmare vastly similar to the one that had made a mess of his plans back in Shinjuku before it was neutralized by Victor. It hadn't taken him long to realize that it was Suzaku in that Knightmare from that time as well. 'That means, if Victor had gone all out completely... he could have killed Suzaku without even knowing it.'

That thought pained him more than anything.

The very idea of his own Brother killing his best friend, even by accident...it was just too much. He wouldn't know what to do if that were to happen. He didn't know who to take his anguish out on.

Victor had realized the same thing and shared the same sentiments...mainly because he had to kill his own friends in the past.

"Engineering, huh." Lelouch replied to the inquery. "That's cool..."

"Not really." Suzaku said, exasperation taking hold of his face. "For one thing, my boss is a complete nutjob. When the project I was helping him out with got busted, he started to cry over how precious baby was totaled."

Nunnally giggled. "He sounds like an interesting person."

"That's one word I'd use..." he grumbled before taking a bite out of the pasta. Instantly, a giant smile spread across his face. "Sugoi! I'd almost forgotten how great Victor-niisan's cooking was!"

The reborn Kresnik smirked. "What can I say? I learned a thing or two from cookbooks, and of course the staff back at the palace."

"Even though they insisted that they should be the ones to cook for YOU." Lelouch pointed out. "I remember mother and a few of our siblings, especially Cornelia, throwing a fit because you had learned how to cook."

"And their arguments ended when they got a taste of my cooking." Victor shot back with a smug grin.

"Hah! Ain't that the truth?" Lelouch laughed in remembrance. "I vividly recall that they all became fans of your confections. Even mother said that your Tomato cupcakes were her favorite..."

"Same went for Lyoko." the eldest Lamperouge chuckled. "She just might get fat off of them, too."

"Well, can you really blame her?" Suzaku asked, taking another bite of the heavenly products. "I mean, when it comes to cooking, I don't think there's anyone who can beat you!"

Victor smiled, nodding at Suzaku. While he never really boasted about his cooking skills, he knew he was good. Just ask Laura and Elle, they could attest to this. Same went for Ludger when he arrived at the Fractured Dimension, conceding even he couldn't cook such wonderful confections. Of course, he didn't want him to feel bad. He would get better in 8 or 10 years, give or take.

As he was thinking that, he heard someone collapse behind him. "E-eh?" Suzaku blinked in surprise. "L-Lyoko?"

Victor turned, and saw Lyoko on the floor, panting and face-first on the ground. "So." he said simply. "Are you done running around like a chicken with its head cut off?"

Lyoko flipped him off in response.

"Alright, if that's how you want to be, you won't get to eat any food. Shame too, since Suzaku is our dinner guest and all..."

As if by magic, Lyoko sprang up and rushed to the open seat next to the military officer, who was stunned by how fast she could move. "Oh I am so very sorry, Big Brother. Please forgive my rudeness earlier!" She bowed with a sweet smile before helping herself to some of the Food of the Gods.

"Oh, Lyoko is back?" Nunnally asked.

"About time." Lelouch remarked. "Where were you?"

Lyoko glared at him in response before turning to Suzaku. "It's nice to see you again!"

"H-hai..."

"Oi, lovebirds." the raven-haired teen said slyly. "If you two are gonna gaze lovingly at each other, then take it somewhere else?"

Instantly, the two blushed fiercely, with Victor chuckling and Nunnally giggling.

"Sh-shut up, lelouch!" Both shouted simultaneously. This caused both to look at one another in mild embarrassment.

"And that only strengthens the point of you two lovebirds..." Victor stated, adding to the teasing. "You even say things at the same time...So...Am I really going to be an uncle within the next few years?"

"B-BIG BROTHER!" Lyoko spluttered. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"Eh?" Nunnally's face suddenly became eager and excited. "Then, does that mean I'll be an aunt?"

"W-well, th-that's..." Suzaku stuttered. "I-I mean, well... Gah, dammit, Victor-niisan!"

"Haha...you two make this all too easy...!" The Chromatus user chuckled. Lelouch on the other hand was doubled over, laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

"You guy suck!" Lyoko snapped, her face the brightest shade of red. This only served to increase their laughter.

All in all, it was a wonderful dinner.

In a short while, while Lyoko was helping herself to thirds, they noticed that they were out of tea already.

"Oh, let me get some more..." Suzaku got up from his chair, but Lyoko and Victor promptly pushed him back down.

"No way." Lelouch said, getting up from his seat. "Unlike last time, we're your hosts."

"B-but...!" Suzaku tried to argue, but a look from lyoko caused him to comply. "...Sorry, force of habit I guess."

"Looks like you've gotten softer, Suzaku." Victor joked. Suzaku smiled back at him.

"Well, you guys have only gotten rougher."

Lelouch chuckled, and entered the kitchen. Instantly, however, he scowled. "...What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just why wasn't I invited to this party?" C.C. asked, clad in her prison jumpsuit.

"It's none of your concern..." Lelouch waved her off.

"Hmph, whatever..." the green-haired witch scoffed before looking back at the dining room. "That boy... Isn't he the one you saved?"

"...Yes. That's right..." The violet eyed boy answered her.

"You knwo things are just going to be hard for him from here on out..."

"I am well of that." Lelouch snapped, going to the stove and began to refill the pot. "Me and Victor have no intention of allowing anything to happen... Not with so much he's putting on the line for us..."

He gripped the handle tightly.

"...So you both really are willing to go through with this..." She stated the fact.

"Of course..." Lelouch took the pot in hand. "...We fully understand the weight of our decisions..."

"I wonder about that..." the witch said as he left the kitchen, rejoining his friends and family. "It makes me wonder if you could kill your friend, if he ever became your enemy."

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was fun." Suzaku said as the three oldest Lamperouge siblings escorted him out of the house. "I don't remember the last time I ever had that much fun."

"Yeah." Lyoko nodded her head, a bright smile on her face. "We should do this again sometime! I know Nunnally enjoyed it!"

"I think we should." The boy nodded in eager agreement. "I'd really like to catch up with all of you some more."

"Well, you're welcome to come over at any time." Victor smiled.

Suzaku smiled bright before he recalled something. 'Everyone at school was confused why I knew Lelouch and Lyoko...' he thought, a tight grip overcoming his heart. 'If someone were to learn the connection between us...'

"...L-listen, Lelouch. Lyoko." Suzaku stuttered, not really wanting to do this, but knew it was necessary. He didn't want to be responsible for his friends, or more accurately, his family, being torn away from the peaceful life they finally managed to regain. "I think it might be best if... we didn't talk to each other at school."

"..." This mere statement plunged them in heavy silence. Victor remained silent as well, but his eyes held understanding, knowing well what Suzaku's reasoning was.

It was Lyoko who broke the lack of discussion. "WH-WH-WHAT?!" She quickly grabbed Suzaku by the collar and held him up. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T TALK?!"

"Lyoko, calm down!" Lelouch snapped harshly at her. He was also hurt by Suzaku's words, but he at least wanted to know his friend's reasoning. Lyoko looked as if she wanted to protest, but reluctantly nodded, dropping Suzaku back to the ground. "Well?"

"...I don't want to be a burden on you guys." he stated earnestly. "Think about it, how would you explain it? Britannians mingling with an Eleven? No one can know your guys' secret... no one can know your royalty."

"Well..." Victor interjected, gaining their attention. "...none of them, aside from Milly, know the true story about us. Why not just make one up, using our forged identities?"

"Even still... You guys worked so hard to live a normal life. And I..." he looked down at the ground, his hands balled into trembling fists. "I don't want to be the one who ends up tearing all of that away."

Lelouch sighed, shaking his head. "Good grief... Suzaku, I hate to say it, but I'm afraid we can't abide by that request."

Suzaku's head snapped up, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You seriously think you can go one day without talking to us?" the male twin asked. "Also, what makes you think your girlfriend won't glomp on you first chance she gets?"

"DAMMIT LELOUCH!"

"What? I'm stating the truth here..." The violet eyed male defense himself. "Let's face it...Lyoko likely going to tackle you in a death hug every chance she gets."

Said Lamperouge sibling pouted. "Mou~ I don't put him into a death hug!" she retorted.

Even still, Lelouch had a point. It would be impossible for him not to interact with them every day. He was afraid of them having their peaceful lives being torn away, but when he thought about it, he realized that he didn't have much of a choice. There was no way he could avoid total interaction.

"...Alright, you win." Suzaku relented. "So, what do we tell people?"

"That all depends..." Victor grinned. He attributed to what he was about to say to him hanging around Muzet for far too long. "Will you hit me on what I'm about to say?"

"Uh, what?"

"You're Lyoko's fiance?"

"..." The all blinked once. Twice. Three times. The silence now was much more deafening then...

As soon as this information processed within all their minds, they had to shout out simultaneously.

"WHAT?!"

'Saw that one coming...' Victor mused.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me a-a-a-and S-S-S-S-Suzaku...?!" Lyoko's face had developed into a deep, dark shade of red. It was probably the darkest shade of red Victor had ever seen. She would probably give Efreet's color a run for its money.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what...what are you saying Victor-niisan?!" Suzaku exclaimed in shock. Him...engaged with Lyoko...?, the mere thought couldn't keep his face from reddening to a deep color like the girl in question.

"As amusing as that would be..." Lelouch said. "I'm afraid you know what would happen once Milly finds out about it. I think it would be better to say that Suzaku is a friend from childhood, who we met back before the invasion started, and leave it at that."

"Hm...I guess you're right..." Victor shrugged, realizing the implications of the plan. "...knowing her...she'd most likely make their lives a living hell...in an amusing way of course,"

Upon realizing what her older brothers were referring to, Lyoko shuddered, clutching both of her arms.

Yeah, she REALLY didn't want to deal with Milly if they used that cover story. Gods above, she could already imagine what the perverted she-devil would do!

She could actually hear the blonde girl cackling evilly, her glowing red eyes prominent from the shadowed portion of her face with devil horns popping from her head.

"So yeah...childhood friends it is, then."

"Is this Milly person really that bad?" Suzaku asked, though his face was still slightly red.

If the looks on the Lamperouge family was any indication, words could not even begin to describe the woman in question.

"You don't want to know, Suzaku." Victor told him with a serious face. "Just... trust me."

From the deathly serious look Victor was giving him, Suzaku knew better than to think otherwise. He would definitely take his word for it.

"Well, Milly being the devil incarnate aside..." Lelouch decided to change the subject. "...even with our story...I know for a fact a lot of the student body won't be willing to accept Suzaku just because he's Japanese, If what happened earlier was of any indication..." Lelouch reminded.

"Hmph!" Lyoko snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "If anyone even thinks of giving him grief, I'm kicking their ass!"

Victor sighed at this. "Just please, if you do... beat them until their unconscious, and not what to within an inch of their life?"

"Hey! That bastard touched my ass!"

"And you nearly got arrested. If I hadn't been there, you would have been sent to Juvenile hall, young lady."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch, who sighed in exasperation. "It's a long story," he told him and left it at that. "Anyway, I guess we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Suzaku smiled. "You know, it's really great... Us meeting together again, like this."

"Likewise...although, I'm not sure if we can handle all this madness..." Lelouch spoke honestly.

"Meow~" from their feet a familiar face mewled.

Suzaku blinked, and looked down at the ground. "Wait, hold on, is that...?" he asked. Lyoko broke away from her intense glare contest with her older brother, and grinned as she picked up the large, white cat.

"Yep! This is Lulu!" she chirped. "He's gotten pretty big in the last seven years, huh?"

"I'll say!" he exclaimed. "Man, with how fat he is, you wouldn't think he was that small kitten we found!"

"Yeah." Victor chuckled. "We finally decided on a name shortly after we enrolled at Ashford."

Lulu meowed, snuggling against Lyoko's chest. Suzaku smiled slightly, as he tried to pet the tub of lard.

Naturally, however, his affinity with cats showed through, as Lulu opened his mouth and-

CHOMP!

"...Ow."

Suzaku pulled away his injured finger and quickly blew on it...trying to ease the pain a little. "I guess he is still not that much of a fan of me." He chuckled.

"Well, you always did have bad luck with cats." Victor pointed out to him before shooting a glare at the cat. "And Lulu, no biting Suzaku, got it?"

"Meow!" the cat growled in response.

"Oh, don't give me that. If you decided to pull this, then no more Kitty Crisps for you."

"Meow..." Lulu seemed to be pouting in response. But he seemed to have understood and nodded once.

The group laughed at that.

All in all, it truly was a great day, being able to reunite with a great friend, one that was irreplaceable.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been early in the morning when Julius took to the field, Cornelia at his side.

They both had awoken early to complete their current assignment: eliminating the Blood of the Samurai resistance group in Area 11. Using just their Gloucesters, the duo of victory proceeded to storm the main hideout.

To the rebels, it was like seeing two demons, a purple queen wielding a lance that could pierce you straight through, down to your very core, while a blue knight held twin blades that would sever your soul.

The Goddess and her Twin Blades of Victory charged down the mountain, evading the sprays of bullets as if they were not even there to begin with. Cornelia showed disgust at the turrets, leaping into action and bouncing off the mountain side, firing her slash harkens. "Relics of a forgotten age!" The anchors destroyed the turret, and with it, the one controlling it.

Julius stuck to the ground, his movements fluid and graceful, while his blades gleamed in the sunlight. "Forgive me," he said, pushing up his glasses. "But, unfortunately... This is to be your fate for opposing Britannia." With swift motions, every form of opposition in front of him was sliced and diced.

The turrets and tanks quickly fell apart into cleanly cut pieces of scrap metal before being engulfed in fiery explosions. The two paid no mind to the destruction trailing in their wake as they moved into a railway track carved within the side of a mountain.

"Princess, Lord Kresnik," the tactician back at the G-1 Base said through the communication system. "Do you require assistance?"

"With this level of resistence?" Cornelia scoffed. "If I had to use something from Julius' book, it would be that calling in reinforcements against pitiful fool such as these would be the same as overkill."

Julius chuckled. "Overkill is a bit too strong a word, but accurate nonetheless."

The two stopped when they reached the innermost area of the mountain base of the Blood of the Samurai. Several soldiers were already in the process of either retreating or readying themselves for one final stand.

"Surrender now, and lay down your arms!" Julius roared. "If you do not, you know what shall happen!"

As Cornelia had expected, the rebels brought out machine guns and opened fired. "DOWN WITH BRITANNIA!" they roared, though the man knew that they knew it would be for not. For what was a feeble gun compared to a Knightmare?

"Looks like Zero or that bodyguard of his are here." the second princess said as she looked around, finding no trace of either masked men.

"It was to be expected." Julius said, not at all minding that they were still being shot at. If at all anything, he respected what they were doing. If you are going to die, you may as well go down fighting, like a warrior. Little wonder they chose the name 'Samurai'. "Zero, nor Nemo seemed to be the type to side with such a group as this."

"I see. Well then, they shall be crushed like the ants they are!" Cornelia accelerated her Gloucester toward the attacking group. Her golden lance was raised and poised to skewer.

"Well, since these guys are going down fighting..." Julius followed her lead, his blades fully extended and aimed to kill. From win his knightmare, a bright glare was present on his glasses, obscuring his eyes. "...then I would be happy to oblige your request!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, what?" Lelouch narrowed his eyes, keeping his voice low. "Ohgi, are you sure this information is correct?"

"Yeah, positive." Ohgi spoke on the other end, his voice shaken. "The Blood of the Samurai Faction was wiped out. They were easily the biggest resistance cell in Japan, second only to the JLF. Ever since she showed up, Cornelia has been taking down cells left and right."

"Damn it." the revolutionary scowled deeply. "I knew Cornelia wouldn't waste time dealing with any Resistance Cells, but she's nearly wiped out nearly all of them in a single day."

"And according to the rumors...she has her sights on the Yamato alliance next." Ohgi added grimly.

"Yamato alliance...? Wait, isn't that the group you said your friend, Yoshi leads?"

"Yeah. I don't know when she'll attack, but if what I've been hearing is anything, Lelouch... She isn't just going to destroy them, she'll outright slaughter everyone in that ghetto."

Lelouch nearly dropped his cell in horror. Terror washed over him at first, but it was soon replaced with unbridled rage. 'Cornelia... You would go so far as to kill innocent people... Just to lure me and Victor out?!' he clenched the phone in anger.

The Cornelia he knew wouldn't have done such a thing... She was not that sort of person. However, he of all people should know how much time could change a person.

The Cornelia he knew was a strict, yet kind and gentle person. She chose to fight in order to protect her little sister and himself and his own siblings. She even helped tutor victor in knightmare piloting for the sake of it.

Even when Victor became the black knight, she didn't see any of them differently. She was greatly saddened when they were exiled, just like Euphemia.

'And now, look at where she is.' Lelouch grimaced. 'She's become our enemy, and even earned herself a hellish monkier... the Witch of Britannia. It must have something to do with mother's death... Clovis said she might know something about what happened that night. I need to learn what exactly she does know.'

"Give me an update when you know when the attack is to take place." he told him. "Also, tell Yoshi Izumi he has our full support."

"Got it, I'll relay the message."

With that, Lelouch hung up, slipping the phone into his pocket. 'Cornelia won't be like Clovis. Victor has already told me as much. She's a far more superior warrior than him, having battlefield experience. There is also the fact that Julius Kresnik will also be present. The only person I can think of who can match him in a battle is brother, since he trained under him personally.' He bit his lip. 'This will be far from easy.'

Lelouch looked out the window, and found a rather amusing sight, one that was very much needed. It was the sight of his sister, who looked every part of the demon she was when angered, chasing two boys. He could even hear them screaming all the way from up here on the second floor.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLES! I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ONE OF MY FRIENDS!"

"RUN! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, RUN!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO?!"

A chuckle escaped his lips. "And this is why they shouldn't try to mess with Suzaku with Lyoko around."

Still...he should really check up on Suzaku, just to make sure he was okay. If Lyoko's rampage was any indication, it must've been pretty upsetting.

He walked through the corridors of the second story building. But he stopped when a sight below caught his eye. He approached the window to get a better look, and it was Suzaku.

The Japanese teen was at one of the outdoor faucets; his sleeves rolled up and busy scrubbing away at a piece of clothing. He pulled it out of the metal bucket to see his progress, allowing Lelouch to scowl after seeing the words spray-painted on it: Go back to your Ghetto!

"I hope she beats the shit out of them." he growled as he trudged down the stairs, tempted to go and chase the bastards down himself, were it not for his weak constitution.

Instead, he met up with Suzaku outside, the boy still scrubbing away furiously. "I see some of the students decided to give you a greeting..."

"Well, it wasn't all that bad." the brown-haired teen said. "But, did they really have to use spray paint? On a white shirt too?"

"How did this even happen?" Lelouch asked, concerned. "They didn't do anything, did they?"

"Oh no, not really. It happened during class. Lyoko caught them by chance, and well..."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"I think you already know." Suzaku sweatdropped. "I kinda feel sorry for them... That chop is no joke."

"Yeah...no kidding..." Lelouch agreed, subconsciously rubbing his cranium. Hopefully she wouldn't follow Victor's advice to beat them to unconsciousness, but near death instead.

After Lyoko, who was dragging two unconscious students with her, both of which bearing two giant steaming lumps on their heads, the three rejoined class. Everything had proceeded as usual, though at home, things were another story altogether.

XXXXXXXXXX

Victor moved off to the left, avoiding a knife from slashing his face. When another knife came at him, his body ducked, and retaliated by swinging his sledgehammer. Sayoko proved to be as agile as Leila, using the strength of the swing as momentum and leaped away, high into the air before landing back to the ground, quite a ways away from her opponent.

"You've improved, Sayoko." the reborn Kresnik praised, smiling.

The maid smiled, nodding her head. "Thank you, Lord Victor... though you've improved as well."

"Thank you. It's always refreshing to be training like this." Victor smiled warmly as he swung around his sledge hammer and rested the shaft on his shoulder. After regaining his memories, Victor decided to relearn his entire combat style back from his past life.

He was already proficient with dual blades, but he needed a lot more practice with a sledge and dual pistols to get back to the level he was one at before.

"I must admit, I never imagined you would be so skilled with such a... blunt weapon." Sayoko hesitated, unsure of what to actually call her master's weapon of choice. She was a shinobi, a warrior skilled in stealth. Katanas, knives, shuriken, wires, such weapons with a sharp edge were her preferred weapons, and as such, she admired Victor's proficiency with dual blades. She had never seen such an unorthodox style, but its grace, speed, and lethality were truly something.

The sledgehammer was an odd choice. It was powerful, sure, but the speed was dull. It was slow, and was likely to miss. But, it was not her place to question her master's preferred weapon of choice.

"Yeah...I guess it just feels natural to me." Victor mused. "While I may have my dual blades, I'm going to need some variation in my fighting style should the situation be called for it. Using swords may be fast and lethal, but a heavier, blunt weapon, is great for breaking ironclad defenses.

"Ah." the maid nodded in understanding. "Well then, shall we continue?"

"Lets."

Without a moment's hesitation, the two resumed their bout. Sayako moved quickly and threw two kunai daggers. Victor intercepted them by bringing his sledge out in front of him.

With a twirl, the knives were repelled. Sayoko then took the offensive, dashing forward with her knives in hand, ready to strike.

Victor did not move, as his choice of weaponry would not allow him to move away in time. Instead, he stood his ground, his stance vigilant.

When she was within range, Sayoko threw her knives, but did not stop her advance. Instead, Victor moved his upper body, swiftly dodging them before slipping back into his stance, and twirled his sledgehammer around, twisting his body and delivering a quick, swift strike. Sayoko managed to move away, but Victor's improvising was far better than what she gave him credit for. With a quick step, he moved forward, and swung.

The heavier end of the weapon came hurtling right toward the shinobi, who barely had the time to block it. She crossed her knives in front of her as a means of defense, but the weighted attack threw her back instead.

"Hurk!" Sayoko gritted her teeth, her feet skidding across the ground before she swiveled around, almost appearing as if she were skating on solid ground before she tossed her knives again.

Victor still anticipated this. He swung his hammer, but this time, made no move to attack Sayoko. Using the weight of the heavy weapon as momentum, he ducked and spun underneath the flying blades.

'Here goes nothing!' He allowed the power flowing from his pocket watch to flow through him. Flames engulfed the hammer.

"Hammer Toss!" Using the last of his momentum, he landed on his feet and threw the heavy weapon over his shoulder. The sledge spun forward, giving it semblance of a burning wheel.

Sayoko's eyes widened, unable to believe her eyes, and quickly moved back, narrowly avoiding being struck.

However, where one would've expected the hammer to just continue and impact the ground, the sledge spun around in the reverse direct and ended up back in Victor's hands.

'Glad to know I can still use some of these artes...'

"Master Victor..." Sayoko spoke up, dusting off some of the soot she had inadvertently gained from dodging the strike. "What on Earth was that?"

"That was an arte," he informed her.

"An...arte...?" Sayoko tilted her head in confusion. She was unfamiliar with the word...but the feat she saw her master pull off was astounding.

"Hai." Victor nodded. "I can use them by diverting power from my Chromatus."

"You mean the armor you donned before, correct?" Sayoko asked, curious. "Master Lelouch informed me of it. That is... a dangerous power to use."

"I know..." The Black Knight spoke grimly. He was well aware of the consequences, having experienced them first hand for over ten years in his past life. "...But even so...I am not afraid to use this power for them..." His mind focused on his siblings and Suzaku. "They all deserve better lives than what Britannia put them through..."

Sayoko smiled kindly back at him, already knowing what sort of person he was, having worked for him and the Lamperouge family for nearly seven years. Truly, he was nothing at all like any Britannian nobility, or royalty. If at all anything, it was like he wasn't Britannian at all.

She could still hardly believe her ears when she first learned about him, when he had become a figure of well-known infamy throughout the world.

The Black Knight...

That was the title given to one of the Exiled Princes of the Imperial Throne. He was given such an identity for openly talking blasphemy right in front of the Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, and taking down two of his Royal Guard without any difficulty.

His presence had all but upset the world... and in more ways than one.

It established the fact that not everyone...even a crowned prince...agrees with the Empire's...the Emperor's methods. His actions have inspired rebels that even a prince was willing to defy his very country to protect his beliefs. It also induced spite amongst the nobility and most of his siblings for such foolishness.

But Victor cared for none of it. The only thing that mattered to him was the safety and happiness of Lelouch, Lyoko, and Nunnally.

He would do whatever it took to protect their happiness, even if it meant he would have to fight against Britannia by himself. In truth, he wished he didn't have Lelouch take up the mantle of Zero. After witnessing his story in C's world, that boy deserved the chance to live a normal life, the life he was never able to live.

He would be satisfied if it were him in his place alone...Raising the Rebellions, instigating the Revolution...tearing down the ambition of the Emperor and those who stand in his way. He was a demon once before...And for his siblings...he'd be happy to change the world as one again.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been sometime after school that things had become... hectic... for a lack of better words. Lelouch was sitting in his room, slipping his Zero costume into a suitable case for him to carry around. "Hiding away your costume?" C.C. asked curiously, munching on a cupcake she had stolen from Lyoko earlier today.

"Unlike my Geass, it's physical evidence."

He was making adjustments to said mask, making sure it was in proper working order. He didn't want to risk of it breaking and coming undone at the most inopportune moment. Next to it was Victor's mask. Unlike, Lelouch's, it possessed no mechanisms to come one or off of his face.

"Well, at least your brother has a mask where it's easy to hide." the immortal woman said, looking at the masks. "While he could easily slip it into his pocket, yours is pretty big."

"That's just he preferred it." Lelouch replied. "And unlike Victor, I prefer mine not to be knocked off so easily."

He folded the panels in the back of his mask and placed them inside a metal brief case. He placed Victor's mask right next to it. He didn't notice the feline head popping in the window.

"Lelouch?" Nunnally's voice called out as she appeared in front of the door. "Tea's ready whenever you are."

"Alright."

The girl sniffed the air, caching the familiar scent of tomatoes. "Is Miss C.C. eating Big Brother's cupcakes again?" she giggled. "Big Sister is going to get mad if you keep that up."

"Meh." C.C. shrugged. "Ask me if I care."

Lelouch shot the woman a sharp glare. He disliked the way she talked like that to his sister. "You're just asking to be burned one day, you know that?"

"Been there, done that. It is much worse than what people imagine."

"E-eh?" Nunnally cringed. "You've burned yourself before?"

"It isn't what your thinking, Nunnally." C.C. informed her. "It's a bit... harsher."

Lelouch paled. "Y-you were burned at the stake?" he whispered. "Where the hell were you? Salem?"

"Right during the end of the witch hunt."

Lelouch could only gape at her, unsure if the woman was really serious. Did she really line THAT long?

"Huh? What do you mean Miss C.C.?"

"Nothing you have to concern your pretty little head of yours with."

"Okay...?"

Nunnally held an expression of confusion. None of them even noticed the dark gray cat jumping in through the window, not the large cat strolling through the door.

As Lelouch placed the case on the table, he shot a glare at C.C. "Don't touch anything." he mouthed, and turned to leave with Nunnally. "Same goes for you, Lulu."

"Meow~" the white feline mewled, watching it's master leave the room before it met the eyes of the intruder. The stared at each other before Lulu growled.

The spotted feline hissed in response. Lulu, seeing his territory was compromised, pounced on the intruder. But the dark cat proved to be agile, and leapt out of the way. However, it landed on the metal case that Lelouch was tending to earlier.

"Meow!" Lulu leaped up after it, knocking down the case after the intruder jumped off. The case fell to the ground, the locks popping open and allowing the two masks to fall out. C.C., who had been idly eating away at Lyoko's cupcake, blinked and looked at the sight. The only thing she saw was the case on the ground, open slightly. She also heard what sounded like tussling and tossing around, accompanied by loud hisses.

Then, she saw two gray and white blurs dash right out the door. The witch blinked, unsure of what just happened, but later shrugged it off and resumed eating.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's rare for us to have moments like these all to ourselves." Victor noted as he set the two cups of tea down in front of his siblings. They nodded in agreement, taking the cups from the plates. "I guess I should thank the boss he gave me a day off."

"Hey, least you're away from school most of the time." Lelouch said with a miffed expression. "I have to deal with your damn fangirls nagging at me all day."

"Heh, sorry about that. I still don't understand they go after you when I'm not around..."

"You two are really popular." Nunnally giggled.

"Yeah, well sometimes I wish we weren't. It gets pretty hard just to avoid them all..."

"No kidding." Victor chuckled. "So, how's Suzaku adjusting?"

"Fairly well, I suppose." his younger brother replied. "Most of the students don't seem to take it kindly that Suzaku is apparently our friend, and anyone that tries to approach him ends up getting blocked by Lyoko."

"Anyone try to hurt him in anyway?"

Not physically, but two guys from our class thought it'd be nice to spray paint an offensive message on his white t-shirt." Lelouch scowled. Victor frowned in ire as well. "Fortunately, Lyoko happened to see them in the act, and traumatized those two for life." He said on a happier note.

"...Did she kill them?"

"Sadly, no... But they both have permanent lumps on their heads, if it's only consolation."

"Well...at least she didn't go as far as last time...as much as the bastard deserved it." Victor shurgged as he recalled the time where a perverted student thought it'd be a great chance to feel up his little sister. Honestly, if Lyoko hadn't beaten him within an inch of his life, he would've given the bastard a punishment worse than death.

No one messes with his siblings.

"Also, I talked with Milly earlier about Suzaku joining the Student Council."

"Really? That's good to hear." Victor nodded; glad that his surrogate brother will be around his siblings' friends and people he could trust.

"Yep...She's already making the arrangements."

"I'm so glad..." Nunnally sighed in relief. "But, will Nina be alright? I mean, after what happened to her..."

Victor cringed upon that subject. Nina had a run-in with some of the more aggressive Japanese back when she had wandered into the ghettos, though they were far from the nicest. In fact, it was these sorts of people that made Elevens out to look like a bunch of savages. What they did to her was... well, it was a scarring time, being sexually assaulted. Thankfully, however, the thugs were stopped before anything truly serious could have happened, but the incident left the poor girl with a phobia of Japanese in general.

When he heard of her trauma, Victor chose to help the poor girl out. While she was slow and reluctant at first, Nina was definitely making progress. The Eldest Lamperouge's counseling sessions proved to be the therapy that she needed to start healing. While she still possessed some phobias, they weren't as severe as what they once were.

Victor taught her that not all Japanese people were bad. His surrogate Suzaku being a prime example of that. In all honesty, he hoped that they would be able to get to know one another soon.

"So..." Leouch sighed, dread present in his voice. "What are the odds of Milly throwing another one of her crazy parties?"

"In all honesty?" Victor chuckled, about to answer when he suddenly froze, his smile practically twitching. Lelouch frowned upon seenig his brother's frozen. "Victor?" he asked worriedly, following his line of sight. "Is something-"

Then he saw it.

Two cats were walking out of the clubhouse, one being an unfamiliar one, and the other being Lulu... both of them wearing the masks of Zero and Nemo.

"B...Bwuah?!" Lelouch, unlike his brother, shot up in alarm. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Or was he facing reality right now?!

"Huh? Is something the matter Lelouch?" Nunnally asked, oblivious to the horrific sight.

"Meow~" Lulu mewled upon seeing his masters together.

"L-LULU!" Victor screamed. Instantly, both Lulu and the stray cat took off, frightened by the shot. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Son of a bitch!" Lelouch cursed, bolting off with his brother. "Get back here you stupid cats!"

Nunnally would have blinked if she could see, staring at the door with confusion. "...What just happened?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"That wasn't my fault, was it?" C.C. asked, staring out the window as she watched the two male Lamperouge siblings chase after the cats. "I didn't touch or rub anything."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit! How the hell could this happen?!" Victor shouted as he broke into a full sprint. Lelouch was behind him...albeit at a slower pace as he was not as athletically capable.

"Our identities...discovered...by a couple of...prissy felines...?!" Lelouch gasped as he ran. Victor mentally made a memo to get his brother to exercise more. They barely ran for more than a block's worth.

"Tch, if only we had reinforcements...!" the elder Lamperouge growled. "So long as they aren't Milly!"

"I'll give... Kallen... a call..." his brother wheezed, taking out his cell phone.

"You do that. I'll go on ahead!" With a curt nod fom Lelouch, Victor sped up to catch the two cats. He gave the felines credit; they were much faster than he thought, Lulu especially.

Lelouch immediately collapsed to the floor and dialed the selected number on his cell, waiting for the caller to pick up.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Red head in question was just on her lunch break, enjoying the peace and quiet of being alone as her 'friends' were getting their lunches.

"Things have been quiet for the most part..." she muttered to herself. "Though, with Cornelia taking out Resistance cells left and right, it's only a matter of time before... Hm?" She paused as she felt something vibrate next to her. Looking down, she saw that it was her cell phone. "Lelouch?" she frowned. "Why is he calling me now?"

Curious, and anxious as well, she picked up the cell, and placed it against her ear. "Hello? Lelouch?"

"A-ah, Kallen!" the voice of Zero said on the other line, panting heavily. "W-we've... we've got a problem!"

"What? What's going on?" She put down her lunch, her senses now on full alert. "What kind of a problem is it?"

"One that could... compromise our secret identities!" Lelouch panted with urgency.

"Wait, what?!"

"Two damned cats... stole mine and... Victor's masks...!" he told her. "They're... running around... the campus!"

"WHAT?!" Kallen screeched. "How-what-why-HOW THE HELL DO TWO CATS GET THE MASKS OF THE WORLDS MOST WANTED TERRORISTS?!"

"Hell if I know...And what's worse...One of the cats...is Lulu!"

"Wait, your own cat sold you out?!"

"L-look, just... just help us find it, okay?!"

She didn't need to be told twice.

She quickly packed up her things and rushed back to the school, keeping a keen eye out for the runaway felines. She still wondered how a pair of cats was able to obtain her friends' masks. She thought they would've kept them in a safe place.

'Never mind that!' she shook her head, running full power around the school. 'I've got to find those cats before anyone else does!'

XXXXXXXXXX

"A cat?"

A couple of girls in the hall were gossiping about Lyoko and Suzaku when a dark gray cat with a helmet like mask walk past them. They immediately recognized what it was wearing. "Wait, isn't that the mask Zero wears?" The cat immediately ran away, and lelouch appeared soon after. He noticed the girls looking in the direction the feline left.

"Ah crap, did you two just see that cat just now?!" he asked them.

"Uh, yeah..." The first answered hesitantly.

Lelouch's left eye now bore the red avian symbol of geass. "Then do me a favor and forget everything that you have just seen within these past few minutes."

The Geass sigil danced out of his eyes, flying straight into their irises. Immediately, the command took place once the nerve system bended to his will, signified by the red rings in the girls' eyes. "Yea, sure, no problem." the girls answered in unison.

Lelouch then resumed his chase. 'Crap, if anyone sees that mask, I'll have to use Geass on them!' he scowled. 'I've geassed a total of twelve people to test it's durability and what sorts of commands I can give that can be carried out! If anyone one of those people has seen that cat, my Geass is useless!'

"Lady luck, don't fail me now!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Milly raised an eyebrow. "Two cats stole something of your brothers?"

Milly along with the rest of the Student Council were with Nunnally, whom they were just visiting for lunch. The young girl explained to them what happened earlier.

"Yes. They both seemed really upset about it..."

"Hm, what do you think it could be?" Rivalz asked. "If it caused the both of them to react like that, it's got to be something BIG. Hrm... A diary, do you think?"

"An embarrassing photo?" Milly offered.

"Poetry?" Nina guessed.

Nunnally tilted her head. "Poetry?" That really didn't sound like something either of her brothers would do. In fact, it sounded more like something Lyoko would do.

The perverted she-devil turned to Lyoko, who looked to be deep in thought. "Got any ideas on what they might have stolen, Koko?" she asked.

The girl in question tilted her head in thought. "Hm...Nope. Nothing really comes to mind." She knew most of her brothers' hobbies, and none of them were THAT embarrassing or secretive. Maybe it was something that they were hiding from her?

"So it's sort of like a mystery item then..."

Lyoko suddenly worried about her brothers when a familiar smirk formed on Milly's face. "Don't you worry a thing, Nunna!" she declared, giving the girl a thumbs up, even if she couldn't see it. "We'll catch those cats before they can!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Found you, you damn cat!" Lelouch snapped angrily, leaping after the cat that had his mask. It jumped away at the last second, leaving Lelouch to fall straight into a bush. "Gah, damn!"

He pulled himself up from the shrubbery, having more than a few leaves and twigs in his hair and uniform. "Just how can things get any worse?!"

As if his sarcastic remark was answered, the PA speakers blared to life.

"Attention Students..." Lelouch paled when he heard Milly's voice through the speakers.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Cat hunt everybody!"

Victor's face lost all of its color, stopping momentarily. "Oh no..."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing...especially when the one who's announcing it is MILLY of all people!

Just how the hell did things go from bad to worse?!

XXXXXXXXXX

Suzaku frowned, looking out the window as he was packing up his stuff for the day. "Cat hunt?

XXXXXXXXXX

"There's two furry four-legged furballs that need to be rounded up!" the blonde announced. Kallen stopped as well, wondering if Milly knew what they were carrying. "One of them happens to be our darling Lelouch's pet cat, Lulu! Whoever catches those two kitties will get an extra special prize: a kiss from a member of the student council!"

In that one instant, Kallen's entire face went red. "W-wait, from the student council?! T-that includes ME?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Shirley spluttered, unable to believe what she had just heard and felt her body lose its balance, dipping over the edge of the diving board and falling straight into the water.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lyoko's eyes widened, her jaw slack. "W-what?!" she screamed in outrage. "M-Milly, you can't be serious!"

"Hoho, but I am, Koko." Milly grinned back. "Besides, who knows? Maybe Suzaku will catch one of the cats, and will ask you for a kiss~"

Suddenly, Lyoko's mind came to a halt. Her mind went into what her brothers called 'over imagination mode', as she saw her and Suzaku leaning forward, hands on each other's shoulders, staring lovingly into each others eyes. Their lips were only inches away...

"K-KYAAAAAA!"

Her face was burning red from the romantic and stimulating thoughts. Her hands were used to cover her own reddening cheeks.

"Geez, do you really have to tease the girl like that Milly?" Rivalz questioned her. Nina looked at her raven haired friend in concern.

"Hmhmhmhm...If it will get her closer to admitting her true feelings for him~" The blonde she-devil's grin resembled that of the Chesire Cat.

"You are evil, do you know that?" Rivalz dead panned. 'I kind of feel sorry for you guys...'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit all, Milly!" Lelouch cursed. "Why did you have to go and make things so complicated?!"

As he cursed the devil incarnate, he continued his search for both Lulu and the other cat. But due to Millys unwanted interference, now the entire student body is on the search for the felines.

"That's it...! When we catch Lulu...we're putting him on a strict diet!" He swore punishment upon the rebellious cat.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, the cat in question suddenly felt all of it's fur stand on end, knowing he had just angered his master. "Meow..." it mewled sadly before noticing someone coming up from behind. It turned around, its blue eyes staring at them before meowing again. "Meow~"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kallen repressed a scowl. 'Dammit, why did I have to choose the sickly persona of all things?!' she screamed at herself as she had to momentarily stop her sprint as she passed a few classmates, not wanting to blow her cover. 'And seriously?! How hard can it be to find a fat tub of lard like Lulu?!'

"Kallen?!" A familiar voice exclaimed, snapping her out of her thoughts. She stopped as the noticed the girl in front of her.

"Shirley...? Wait, what are wearing?!" Kallen questioned, just noticing that she was just wearing the blue school swimsuit.

"I didn't have time to change!" the girl replied, panic clear on her face. "They're gonna make us kiss someone!"

"Like hell they are!" the red-head said fiercely. "C'mon! We've gotta catch those two cats, and pronto!"

"Y-yeah! You're right!" She nodded, but still seemed embarrased by her current attire. Seeing this, Kallen took off her blazer and held it out to her.

"Here, this will keep you covered."

"Thanks..."

The girl smiled. "Hey, no problem."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yeesh, everybody's worked up." Rivalz noted as he saw several people, mostly the agricultural club, the equestrian club, and fanboys looking for the cats. Of course, there was a vast majority of females looking around as well... all of which being the male Lamperouge siblings' fangirls.

"Yep...Everyone sure is motivated." Milly grinned as she rode in the side car.

"So, let me get this straight..." the blue-haired teen faced the blonde object of his affections, slipping on his gloves and strapping on his helmet. "Anyone who catches the cats gets a kiss from someone on the council, right? ...Does that include other Student Council members too?"

"Of course!"

That was all the motivation Rivalz needed, and with a grin, he slapped on his goggles. "Alrighty!"

"It's now my time to shine!" Rivalz revved the handles of his motorcycle, and soon they were shooting across the school yard.

"Hey!" A teacher called out. "No speeding across campus!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch had never run so much in all of his life. Personally, he wished he didn't have to. run at all, but given the situation, he really didn't have much choice. "Gah... Remind me to ask Victor..." he panted as he ran into the courtyard near the belltower. "To get this twig body... a little more buff...!"

"Lelouch?"

Said prince looked up, seeing Suzaku running up to him. "Su-Suzaku...?" he gasped for air, taking a moment to stop and rest, sweat pouring down his face. "Don't tell me... you're after those damned cats too...!"

He really hoped Suzaku wasn't actually trying to look for them. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if Suzaku learned that they were really the same people who saved him from being killed!

"Well...yeah. It seemed fun. So why not?" Suzaku shrugged, completely unaware of his best friend's current panic.

'Dammit! Just what the hell is with everything getting worse!?'

"Meeeeooooow!"

The two suddenly turned upwards, hearing the echoing of the cat they were chasing. "It's all the way..." Lelouch paled. "Up there...?!"

'Damned cat...!' he growled inwardly. 'When I get my hands on that mangy furball, I'm gonna-!'

"Wait here!" Suzaku told his best friend as he ran inside, already running up the staircase. Immediately, Lelouch's panic skyrocketed, and chased after him. Dammit, if Suzaku found out who he really was, then he would figure out that Victor was Nemo in a heartbeat too! All because of a damned furball!

"S-Suzaku, wait!"

"But the President said to-"

"Nevermind that! She's delirious! Don't mind her! I mean, this whole thing is ridiculous, right?" Lelouch tried to reason.

"Don't worry, it's fine."

"B-But…!"

Lelouch continued to try and chase after Suzaku, but he was steadily losing pace. "Just leave it to me!" Suzaku tried to assure him. "Besides, I've always been better at sports, remember?!"

"Quit talking ancient history!"

"Seven years ago doesn't count as ancient history!"

Eventually, Suzaku had all but left him in the dust. Lelouch gasped for air, stopping for a moment. "Dammit..." he cursed. "He always was... an exorcise nut...!"

However, he couldn't risk just standing there to catch his breath. If Suzaku caught that cat first, everything would be ruined. And their secrets would be revealed. Mustering up nonexistent energy, Lelouch hurried up the stairs. His body was screaming to stop, his legs feeling like jelly.

"Why...did I ever skip...P.E.?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Argh, dammit all...!" Victor huffed as he took a minute to stop, looking around. He was behind the school's gymnasium, having searched for Lulu all over the damned place. "Where the hell is that little...?"

"Meow~"

The elder Lamperouge blinked, hearing the familiar mewl. He looked off to the side, and to his surprise, he found Lyoko walking out from the corner, holding Lulu in her arms. "Lyoko?" he said in surprise. "What are you..."

He trailed off when he saw her face, and noticed that his mask was no longer on the white tub of lard's furry mug. Lyoko had a downcasted face, a look of sadness reflected in their family's violet purple eyes.

"Lyoko...?"

"...I found Lulu for you guys..." She spoke softly. Victor winced at the sorrowful and hurt tone in her voice. "...As well as this..." She reached into her pocket and held out the item that made the male's heart drop.

It was his Nemo mask.

"Lyoko I...I can explain...!"

"Brother..." Lyoko stopped him, looking straight into her older brother's eyes. It was a look of hurt, of betrayal... and of sadness. "Why... why didn't you tell me...?"

"I...I..." Victor's composure was breaking. He really didn't want his sisters to know about his and Lelouch's Revolutionary personas. If they did, then their lives would've been in great danger. He couldn't let that happen...Not to them... "...I couldn't..."

"Why not?!" She shouted at him, her voice cracking from the emotion in it.

"...We didn't want you to get involved..."

Lyoko did no miss the 'we'. She bit her lower lip, tears threatening to fall from her face. "So... Lelouch is Zero, huh?" she muttered weakly. "Why... Why do you two...?"

It hurt him the way he saw her cry, clutching a confused Lulu tightly. "Why do you two... always have to put yourselves in danger... just for us...?"

"...We are your big brothers..." Victor spoke with honesty and conviction. "...It's our job to protect you two..."

"But none of that's worth it if we lose you two!" Lyoko shouted out, startling both Victor and Lulu. But the former remained silent while the latter did not run away.

"You already helped us so much..." the girl sobbed. "Big brother always goes out gambling against those nobles, and you're... you're always cooking for us... I don't care about Britannia, or that we might have to go back to Pendragon... I want us all to stay together...!"

Victor said nothing. The only thing he could do was gently wrap his arms around her, his chin sitting atop her ivory head. "I'm sorry we're such difficult brothers..." he told her, his tone gentle and soft. It was the same tone he had always used with Elle... the Elle he had been with in the beginning. "But... it's our job as older brothers to protect our younger siblings."

"but..." Lyoko sobbed louder against his chest. "But...!"

"Lyoko." he stopped her there. "I made a promise to myself, that no matter what happens, I would protect you all... I don't care what I have to do. If I ever have to fight Cornelia, or even Schneizel, or even Charles, then so be it... I'll risk everything to protect you guys."

"B-Big Brother..."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family... I'll destroy the world if I have to."

Lyoko was taken back by the tone of his voice when he said it. She knew immediately he was serious. Deadly serious. If she had been looking at his face, she would've seen the lethal, grim expression he had on.

Her mind flashed back to her dreams of Ludger, as she recalled that in them...he had to do the same thing...

"Big... Brother..."

Lyoko allowed herself to be lost in his warmth, while Lulu mewled in comfort, being pressed against two of it's masters. For a while, the only thing that could be heard was Lyoko's cries, saddened that her family had lost the normal lives they once led, all to protect the lives of their precious little sisters.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the bell tower, a large number of students had gathered up at the front entrance, having learned that a few students had managed to corner one of the pesky cats. "So, someone's got it?!" Milly asked excitedly as she ran up to her friends and colleagues in Student Council. "Who's the lucky winner?!"

"Here, take a look!" pulling out a pair of binoculars out of nowhere, Rivalz gave them to Milly after seeing the victor for himself.

The blonde accepted them and looked through them. "Wait...that's!"

Up on the roof was none other than the new student, Suzaku Kururugi. Slowly, but surely, he was climbing up the tiles at a steady pace. "Easy there..." he said gently. The cat in question was sitting at the base, its head obscured underneath the bell. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Milly whistled. "Aha, so it's the new student!" she grinned a familiar grin. "Looks like Koko's gonna get that steamy kiss after all~"

To the group's surprise, another person showed themselves, their upper bodies sticking out from the window. "Suzaku!"

"Don't worry, Lelouch!" the Japanese teen called back. "I got this!"

The violet-eyed revolutionary scowled as he began to crawl up towards his friend. "Dammit, what the hell... He never went along with the crowd!"

He kept cursing the fact that Suzaku didn't seem to listen what Lelouch says as he just continued to approach the cat. This was bad...not only Suzaku...but the entire student body is present. If Suzaku saw that mask...then everyone would know!

He had to think of something, before it was too late.

Lelouch hastily climbed up the tiled roof, but unfortunately, his haste was what led to him nearly losing his grasp. One of his hands lost their grip on the tiles, and his body began to roll back. "Waaah!" he cried out, his form sliding down the roof. The crowd of students gasped, some looking away in horror.

Suzaku immediately looked back, and his eyes widened. "Lelouch!" Without even losing speed, Suzaku allowed his body to slide down the tiles, reaching the edge just in time. Quickly, his arm snaked forward, and grabbed a hold of Lelouch's sleeve. "Gotcha!"

"S-Suzaku..." Lelouch hung there, trying to take in what just happened. Suzaku just saved his life...If he hadn't reached him in time, he would've fallen great heights to the cold, hard ground. He was grateful to his friend. At that moment, the cat that stole Lelouch's Mask moved out from under the bell that it was hiding under. However, as it did so, the mask it wore slipped off its head, allowing it to fall down the other side of the roof before being caught on a antenna. No one seemed to have noticed that.

The violet eyes teen sighed in relief, just dodging a bullet.

"Hang on, I pull you up." Suzaku pulled Lelouch's arm up. It was an easy task, given that he had little to no muscle mass. Lelouch used his free arm to grab the edge of the roof and helped with the task. Soon, both friends were back on the roof, out of harms way.

"Man..." the brown-haired youth cracked a slight smile, as if he hadn't just saved his friend from dying. "You're as calm as a cucumber, aren't you?"

"No way..." Lelouch replied back shakily. "I was limp with fear!"

The two shared a laugh, an act that did not go unnoticed by the students. It seemed that, finally, the realized that their story was true: they truly were childhood friends.

It was around as Lelouch and Suzaku were doing the finishing touches that Lyoko, carrying Lulu, and Victor, came around. "What happened?" the girl asked. "Did someone catch the other cat?"

"Yeah." Rivalz answered. "It was Suzaku and Lelouch."

At this, Victor and Lyoko froze. Suzaku?! Then...did he find out?! However, once Victor saw the gray cat in the Japanese teen's hands, he was relieved to see that it wasn't the case. The cat had no mask on, and Lelouch did not seem to be panicking.

"Huh..." Suzaku said, getting a better look at the cat. "I think this is the same from the other day."

"Other day?" Lelouch frowned. His friend nodded. "Yeah. While I was showing your sister around the Settlement, we came across this cat."

"Is that so...?"

Once the two came out of the building, Milly saw that neither had anything on them, sans the cat in Suzaku's arms. The blonde she-devil pouted. "Oh, drat... and here I thought I finally had something on you two!"

Victor glared at her, vastly annoyed. "So THAT was what this was about." he muttered, shaking his head. "Unfortunately for you, some secrets are better left unsaid."

"Well, whatever..." the woman shook her head before turning to Suzaku. "By the way... You're name is Suzaku Kururugi, right?"

"Huh? Y-yes. That's right." Suzaku nodded. He was unsure why he was called out. DId he do someting wrong?

But contrary to his worry, the girl smiled and extended a hand. "My name is Milly Ashford, Student Council President. Would you like to join?"

Instantly, everyone around them fell into stunned silence. Suzaku's eyes widened, his jaw hanging open while Lyoko could hardly believe her own ears. "P-President?!"

"W-why me, if you don't mind me asking...?" the Japanese youth asked, confused as to why she would want to recruitment.

He soon understood why when he saw the grin on Lelouch's face.

"Lelouch recommended you. He said you were quite capable. Of course, the decision is up to you... Although, you ARE aware that you're required to join at least one club to complete your stay here, right?"

"I-I am...?" Suzaku was uncertain. He wasn't sure if he was cut out for something like Student Council. However, his doubts were dashed when Victor slapped him reassuringly on the back.

"I for one think it's a good idea. After all, someone's gotta push my little brother to start exercising. And who better than his best friend?"

"Ain't that the truth?" Rivalz cracked a grin as he joined in, hopping to Suzaku's side. "Alright, time for a party to celebrate a new member! Of course, the new guy is paying!"

"Oh, back off Rivalz!" Shirley snapped at him before smiling and bowing her head to Suzaku. "My name's Shirley!"

"The name's Rivalz! Nice to meet ya, new guy!"

"I-I'm...N-Nina..." Nina stuttered anxiously. A part of her was still hesitant about Suzaku, but she was willing to get to know him.

"My name is Kallen." Kallen smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Suzaku."

The boy smiled back at all of them. "...It's nice to meet all of you."

"Yosh!" Milly grinned. "Well, since that's out of the way... I do believe it's time for your rewards for catching the cats!"

Instantly, Lelouch, Victor, and Lyoko paled. 'Oh boy...'

"Our winners are Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch Lamperouge, and Lyoko Lamperouge! Now then... who will be the lucky people you'll kiss?"

Suzaku's eyes widened in disbelief, nearly dropping the gray cat. "W-w-what?!"

"Ara? Didn't hear the reward for catching the cat? Whoever catches the cats gets to kiss someone on the student Council~"

"E-Eh...?!" Suzaku was still shocked. A Kiss?! What kind of person makes a prize like that?! He then turned to Lyoko, who had a face just as red as his.

"Dammit Milly! Why the hell do you have to make prizes like this?!" Lelouch face palmed.

"Well, come on, who's gonna kiss who?" the devil inquired, leaning forward with her ever-lecherous grin. "Will it be Kallen, or Shirley?"

"Wh-what?!" Kallen sputtered. That damned she-devil! She just put her on the spot like that!

"M-Milly...!" Shirley cried. She did have a crush on Lelouch...but she never imagined her first kiss would be like this! She wasn't even properly dressed as she was still wearing her swimsuit and Kallen's blazer.

"And I think I can already guess who Suzaku or Lyoko will kiss..." Milly ignored them, still grinning as she turned to the two in question. Both of their faces flushed bright red, and when they looked at each other, they immediately turned away, even redder than before.

Lelouch sighed. "Will those two hurry up and kiss each other already?" he muttered. "This is getting old real quick."

"Or..." Suddenly, Milly's grin increased. "Perhaps, one of the boys would like to volunteer?"

Lyoko's eyes shot wide open in horror, as suddenly every male around them brightened with looks of anticipation. Before any of them got a chance to shout, Lyoko screamed at the top of her lungs. "I-I'VE MADE MY DECISION!"

Gods, she knew she was gonna regret shouting this. If she knew Milly, and she really did know that she-devil, then she would hang this over her head for the rest of her life! "I-I choose Suzaku!"

"Eh?!" Suzaku exclaimed in surprise. He had mized feelings about this. On one hand...he would be kissing Lyoko. On the other hand...it would be under awkward circumstances.

POP!

Out of nowhere, confetti fell down all around them. The source of it: Victor with a party favor.

"About damn time!"

"B-Big brother!" Lyoko cried, even more embarrassed by the fact he's celebrating this!

"V-Victor-niisan...!" Suzaku was just as embarrassed.

"Wait, hold on!" Victor pulled out a video camera. "I have to document this memory."

"W-what?!"

Lyoko was now mortified. Was her older brother seriously about to tape she and Suzaku kissing?! 'More importantly, where did he get that camera?!'

"Well, what the hell are you two waiting for?" Lelouch asked them, his arms crossed against his chest. "Hurry it up! We don't have all day, lovebirds!"

"J-just give me a second, stupid brother!" Lyoko snapped, her face completely red. Suzaku could have sworn he saw steam pouring out of her head as well.

"I-I'm... r-really sorry about this, K-Koko..."

"D-don't be..." she told him. "L-let's just... get this over with."

The Japanese youth nodded, and the two leaned in. From the positioning, it seemed like Lyoko was going to give him a kiss on the cheek. 'Jeez,' the youngest male sibling sighed mentally. 'Do I have to do everything?' Taking a page from Milly's book, Lelouch placed a foot in front of Suzaku.

The action caused the boy to stumble slightly.

"W-whoa-Mmph!" That slight trip up was enough for Lyoko to miss her intended mark. Instead of his cheek, she ended up kissing Suzaku...straight on the lips...

Both teens were surprised by the sudden development. But they stood still, feeling each other's close contact.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The sound of thousands of schoolgirls squealing could be heard all over Area 11, while many of the members of the Lyoko 4RVR fanclub wept anime tears, glaring at the lucky bastard named Suzaku Kururugi. Victor grinned madly, while Nunnally, who had arrived in time to hear Lyoko's announcement, smiled in joy.

Lelouch simply took a photo with his phone. "Mou, that was unfair, Lelouch..." Milly pouted. "I was just about to do the same thing, then you stepped in."

"Sadly, Milly..." he smiled back at her. "I'm the only one who can get away what I just did. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm her older brother, that's why."

"Hmhm...touché..." Milly pouted. Even thought there would've been consequences, she still wanted to do that.

Even now...the couple still hasn't separated.

When they finally did, their faces were completely red, and they were utterly silent, staring at one another.

Nunnally clasped her hands in joy. "Congratulations, you two!" she said with the brightest smile on her face. "Does this mean Suzaku's going to be our brother-in-law?!"

"N-Nunna! Not you too!" Lyoko cried. Even her little sister was now in on this!

"What?" Lelouch shrugged. "You two do make a cute couple." He looked at Victor. "Right?"

The young man nodded. "Yep. Although..." He walked up to Suzaku, and gently grabbed his shoulder.

Then, Suzaku's face paled, going almost as white as a sheet. Just like with Lelouch, a dark entity was behind him, except this one had a defining feature: it was carrying a scythe.

"If you do anything to break my precious sister's heart... I'll kill you." victor smiled. "Okay~?"

"H-HAI!"

"BROTHER!"

Everyone couldn't help but burst out laughing. One that was certain: Suzaku knew that there was something even scarier than even Nemo in that armor.

And that were overprotective older brothers.

XXXXXXXXXX

All students from Ashford Academy had gathered in the auditorium. Even the teachers were present, and lined up at the podium. The national broadcast system was online, revealing an image from what appeared to be from Pendragon.

The Lamperouge siblings didn't need to know what this was about.

It was about Clovis's assassination and the appearance of Nemo and Zero. They knew something like this would happen sooner or later, given the stunt they pulled in rescuing Suzaku.

But they didn't care. They would do anything to see those they cherish to remain safe. They would rip apart anybody that stands in way of that.

"And now, a message from his royal majesty, the Emperor, Charles zi Britannia!" the newscaster spoke. On the screen, a giant figure strolled into the hall, walking towards the podium. Behind him was a giant artwork of Clovis, and below that, a row of flowers dedicated to his memorial.

This was Suzaku's first time seeing the man, and he couldn't help but gape. 'That man is enormous!'

Charles zi Britannia was a man of great stature. He possessed a tall, broad frame that represented his pride and might as the Emperor of Britannia. All the other students looked up to him in reverence.

However, in the Lamperouge siblings' case, they were filled with nothing but burning resentment and hatred. Lyoko was gritting her teeth in anger. Lelouch was glaring with the intensity of death.

But for Victor...it was taking every ounce of self control he had not to jump up on stage at that very moment and rend him to pieces.

At least, that was what he would liked to have done, were it not for the fact that it was a broadcast from Pendragon. With him standing in front of the camera, he gripped the podium tightly, and glared right back at everyone that was watching... at every Britannian who stood watching.

"ALL MEN... ARE NOT CREATED EQUAL."

His voice was like the booming thunder, a roar that spoke volumes of his power.

"SOME ARE BORN SWIFTER AFOOT, SOME ARE BORN WITH GREATER BEAUTY! SOME ARE BORN SICK AND FEEBLE, OTHERS BORN INTO POVERTY!"

Suzaku felt his hands coil into fists, glaring at the screen.

"IN SHEER SCOPE OF ABILITY, EVERY HUMAN IS INHERENTLY DIFFERENT! YES! THAT IS WHY PEOPLE DISCRIMINATE AGAINST ONE ANOTHER, WHICH IS WHY THERE IS STRUGGLE, COMPETITION AND THE UNFALTERING MARCH OF PROGRESS! INEQUALITY IS NOT WRONG!"

Lyoko felt her slim body tremble in anger.

"EQUALITY IS!"

Nunnally's body, which was hearing the broadcast via radio, shaked like a leaf, her hand gripping Sayoko's fear dear life.

"WHAT OF THE EU, WHICH MADE EQUALITY A RIGHT? RABBLE POLITICS AS A POPULARITY CONTEST! WHAT OF THE CHINESE FEDERATION, WITH IT'S EQUAL DISTRIBUTION OF WEALTH? A NATION OF LAZY DULLARDS!" Charles zi Britannia thrusted his fist into the air, his face set into the mask of an iron giant. "BUT NOT OUR BELOVED BRITANNIA! WE FIGHT! WE COMPETE! EVOLUTION IS CONTINUOUS!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Evolution..." Lloyd mused, a strange smile on his face as he listened to the progress from the ASEEC trailer.

XXXXXXXXXX

"BRITANNIA ALONE MOVES FORWARD, ADVANCING STEADILY INTO THE FUTURE!"

Jeremiah gritted his teeth in anger, his fists curled tightly. Villetta noticed this action, and looked on in worry. 'He must be thinking about the vi Britannia family...' she thought. 'It's understandable why he would feel this way... against the man who sent his own children to a future warzone.'

XXXXXXXXXX

"EVEN THE DEATH OF MY SON, CLOVIS, DEMONSTRATES BRITANNIA'S UNSWERVING COMMITMENT TO PROGRESS!"

Euphemia looked down at the ground sadly while Cornelia remained passive, recalling the times of peace she once had with her family, including the vi Britannia family.

XXXXXXXXXX

"WE WILL FIGHT ON! WE SHALL STRUGGLE! WE SHALL PLUNDER! WE SHALL DOMINATE!"

Victor snarled fiercely, swirling on his feet as he left the living room, his body barely containing his overwhelming anger.

"AND IN THE END, THE FUTURE SHALL BE OURS!"

In unison, every self-respecting Britannian thrusted their fist into the air alongside their ruler, and screamed:

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

'Charles zi Britannia...' Lelouch thought as he continued to glare at the man who he used to call father. '...Your mere existence, as well as the existence of Britannia has ruined countless lives. You abandoned Nunnally and Lyoko, and refused to pay respect to Mother...You also made SUzaku suffer by taking the war against Japan!...I won't let you do as you please any longer...!...That's why...'

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I won't allow him to continue his plans..." Victor muttered as he looked at his pocket watch. "...He and Marianne...they are nothing but self-righteous bastards who threw their own children away for the sake of their plan! I won't allow that to happen. I will protect Lelouch, Lyoko, Suzaku, Nunnally, Euphie, Shirley, all of them...! That is why..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Victor and I..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Lelouch and I..."

XXXXXXXXXX

**"Will destroy that bastard's world!"**

And so began to drums of war.

WELCOME TO THE REBELLION

**To Be Continued...  
**  
_Preview:_

"Julius... The last time we met was back in my world..."

"You may be a Goddess of Victory, Cornelia, but even a god can fall."

"The trial is cruel... unbearably cruel. And people are weak, Victor. Weak enough to ruin us all."

"So then, Victor, you take your stand against Britannia... It's a shame. I had hoped that, when we met again, you, Euphie and I would be able to sit down and drink some tea, just like the old days."

"You will come to understand... this is our CURSE!"

Next Time: Kresnik


	8. Chapter 8

_**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, my good friend and the author of so many good stories that I'm pretty sure I told you all about now, as well as new projects such as Zero Irregularity, Through the Looking Glass, and Highschool: Devil X Seraph.**_

_**Like, Follow, Review, and tell us what you think! Thank You to everyone who continue to support this story**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7: Kresnik**

It had been a week since the Cat Hunt had taken place at Ashford Academy, and while the secrets of the male Lamperouge siblings were kept hidden from many...a single individual had stumbled across the truth.

And said individual was currently sitting atop Tamaki's back, sipping a cup of tea with her legs crossed over one another. "Hm..." Lyoko hummed, enjoying the bountiful flavor. "Nice tea, Kallen."

"Eh, I learned a few things from dad." the red-head shrugged. "You'd be surprised how prim and proper he made me out to be."

"Dammit, will someone get this chick off of me?!" Tamaki roared, trying fruitlessly to escape her grasp. He was on his hands and knees and his body was close to collapsing.

"And let you touch my chest again? Yeah, no."

"It was an accident dammit!"

"Even so!" She smacked him on the back of the head, eliciting a loud 'Ouch' from the unfortunate idiot. "It's not something easily forgivable."

Sugiyama and the other members laughed, holding their stomachs while Ohgi smiled, amused. "If I didn't know any better," he said, turning to the elder Lamperouge siblings. "I'd say that girl was Kallen's sister, and not yours."

"Tell me about it..." Lelouch groaned. "She's just as bad as Suzaku... They're both exercise nuts!"

"You only say that because you're a twig, Big Bro Lulu." Lyoko shot back his remark with a grin, causing the boy to scowl.

"I'm not a twig! And don't call me that!"

Inoue giggled into her hand, turning to Victor. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much." The eldest Lamperouge chuckled at his siblings' antics. "Lelouch would complain, Lyoko would counter, and they fall into argument."

"Wow, sounds rough being the older brother."

"You have NO idea..."

"Can someone help over here?!" Tamaki shouted as the weight from Lyoko's body was starting to hurt his back.

"Sorry, Tamaki." Lelouch gave the man his condolences. "But, you touched a woman's sacred area, so you'll have to pay the price."

"W-what?!" the man paled. "C'mon, Zero! Help your buddy out here!"

"As much as I'd like...I know better than to cross my sister." Lelouch apologized solemnly.

"Guuuuhhh...!"

Victor sighed, shaking his head. "Lyoko, get off of him."

"Why? He touched my breasts."

"Fine, then I won't make any tomato cupcakes tomorrow."

"What?! No way!" Immediately, the female shot up from where she sat, much to the red haired idiot's relief. He collapsed to the ground, rubbing his aching back.

"Thank god..." Tamaki breathed in relief. "Gah... She may look like, but she is heavy..."

"You're just asking to get sit on again with that comment." Minami chuckled, earning a glare in response.

"Screw you!"

Everyone laughed at the red haired idiot's expense. Kallen was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach, tears of laughter spilled from her eyes.

"Che..." the man growled, standing back up on his feet. "You're all assholes!"

"Whatever," Sugiyama dismissed him, still laughing.

Ohgi cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "While as much as I'm sure we'd love to laugh, I'm afraid we don't have time for that... especially since we've got Cornelia to deal with."

Instantly, tension became present in the atmosphere, everyone becoming serious.

Victor was the first to speak up after the period of silence. "From what we know, she's going to attack the Saitama Ghetto shortly. It's obviously a trap to lure us in, and by that, I mean me and Lelouch."

"You mean the reason she's attacking Yoshi's place is just to lure you guys out in the open?!"

"That is correct. She is purposely attacking nearby resistance cells as a means of calling us out."

Sugiyama scowled. "Tch... figures she'd pull something like this!" he spat venomously. "Innocent people get slaughtered, and for what? Just for you guys! It pisses me the hell off!"

Lelouch nodded in agreement. "Agreed. That's why we're going to intervene."

Tamaki grinned at this, smacking his fist against an open palm. "Hell yea!"

"But first, we have to speak with Yoshi to tell him of our plan. That way, he would be prepared for it as well. Ohgi, have you gotten in contact with him yet?" victor inquired.

The afro-haired man nodded. "Yeah. Izumi says he'll work with us... though the rest of the Yamato Alliance isn't set on the idea of working with Britannians."

Nagata sighed. "Idiots... Victor and Lelouch are risking their lives for us, and those bastards won't work with them? The hell?"

"That is because they don't have reason to trust us, Nagata." Lelouch countered. "They may know of what we did...but we haven't done enough in their eyes. They barely know of our characters."

"Well, they'll know soon enough when we go kick ass!" Sugiyama said.

"Well, we shouldn't waste anymore time here. The long we stand around, the more time Cornelia will have to prepare. We should start moving."

"Agreed."

With their determination steeled and goal set, most of the resistance group had left to prepare for departure, leaving only Kallen, Lelouch, Victor, and Lyoko in the room.

Lelouch turned to his twin sister, apprehension clear. "Lyoko, are you sure you want to fight with us?" he asked her. "We're going to be fighting our siblings, and possibly Suzaku, after all."

The female twin paused. She didn't want to have to fight against her siblings like Cornelia, Schneizal, and Euphie, as those were the siblings she truly loved. The rest could've gone to hell for all she cared. However, the worst of all facts as that she may have to fight against Suzaku, her boyfriend. But after giving it some thought, she nodded, her eyes resolute. "...I'm well aware of that...but this is something that I have to see for myself...just what Zero and Nemo can do..."

The raven haired boy stared at her for the longest time before he sighed. "Well, there's no real use getting around it." he said in resignation. "At least be careful. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Same here." Kallen said in agreement. "Besides, I'm sure your sister would be sad if she heard you were injured."

"I know. Don't worry, I don't plan on making Nunna worry about me. It's my job to keep these two idiots safe." She pointed at her two brothers.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Lelouch asked indignantly while Victor raised an eyebrow. "Me and Victor can look after ourselves just fine!"

"Oh, really?" Lyoko said, rolling her eyes. "And what about that whole fiasco with Lulu and Arthur?"

"..." Both male siblings bit their tongues and looked away in shame.

"Hah! Thought so. If I didn't find Lulu first, your covers would've been blown."

"Lulu, I could understand..." Kallen frowned. "But how did that other cat get inside?"

"...It's probably from when I forgot to close the window." Lelouch face-palmed in realization.

"...Really?" Kallen deadpanned. "You, Zero, the most brilliant person I have ever met... got fooled by a cat because he forgot to lock his window?!" she mocked gasped. "Oh, the humiliation! The scandal!"

"Sh-shut up, Kallen!" Lelouch scowled in annoyance. He really didn't have to be reminded of his mistake. It was bad enough as is.

"We can deal with that later." he advised. "For now... let's deal with Cornelia." Victor's face hardened, his hands becoming tight. "She won't be like Clovis... and this certainly won't be like Shinjuku. Cornelia isn't known as the Witch of Britannia for nothing."

"And don't forget her Royal Guard, much less her Twin Blades of Victory." Lyoko reminded. "Those are the ones we have to watch out for."

"Indeed...From what I recall, Julius Kresnik was a fearsome warrior, being one of the top Knightmare pilots of his generation. He won't be an easy obstacle to overcome."

"So, he's that strong, huh?" Kallen frowned deeply. "Exactly, how tough is he?"

"From what I heard, he's a potential Knight of the Round candidate. They're the highest ranking warriors Britannia has to offer, so that alone should tell you how powerful he is... and that is only with himself on the battlefield."

"But...what about Victor? Maybe he could stand a chance...!"

"It wouldn't do us good, Kallen." Victor shook his head. "I may know how to pilot a Knightmare well, but Julius is on a completely different league."

"The only trump card we have is that armor of yours then," Lyoko frowned. "But... would that even be enough?"

Victor paused. If this was the Julius he knew... then chances were, he too would possess a Chromatus. If that were the case, then he knew that his battle with him would be harsh, but even still, he wasn't about to just lie down and take it all for granted. He had to defeat him... or at least face him on equal ground.

There was no way around it. He had to hold off his former brother to ensure the safety of his siblings and friends. Even if he should be at a disadvantage...he's going to fight to win.

"...I honestly do not know. But There is no way I'm going to let them defeat us."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Lelouch informed them as he slipped on his Zero mask, the metal pieces wrapping around his head. "Now, let's go... We have a mission to complete."

"Hai!"

"You got it, bro!"

Victor nodded, slipping on his Nemo mask, and brandishing his blades. "Understood."

The four did not waste any time to catch up with their comrades. The battlefield awaited their arrival.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia was feeling anxious. It was not for the reasons one would assume. Any normal person would have felt that she was feeling anxious because this would be a true challenge for her, facing opponents with near indomitable power. No, that was not the case... she was feeling anxious because she was anticipating the battle ahead.

Zero and Nemo were the first worthy opponents she's had in a long time.

She had learned of their exploits back in SHinjuku, just before Clovis's assassination. Zero was the brilliant tactician who led the rebels to victory. Nemo was the fighter who took down more opponents than anyone, as well as crippling the first Seventh Generation Knightmare with nothing but a suit of armor and a spear, no less.

Her brother, Clovis, had apparently doing some research into their family, relating to something called the Chromatus. Though the details were hazy, it was recorded as an 'armor of death', whatever this meant. The implications were varied, but it was obviously referring to that armor he wore.

Though, if she was being honest with herself, she was more curious about Nemo than Zero.

The way the revolutionary carried himself was familiar to her. He stood as the man who would protect Zero no matter what, almost like a sibling. However what truly stood out was the way he used those short swords, in a reversed underhand fashion. It is a style that is not commonly used. Aside from Julius, there was another man she knew who practiced this style.

And that was her brother from the vi Britannia bloodline, whom she had thought died in the invasion for Japan.

Victor vi Britannia, the Black Knight.

Despite Cornelia's hardened demeanor and strict personality, she is actually her caring towards her precious siblings. That group is only extended to Euphemia, Clovis, Schneizel, Nunnally, Lelouch, Lyoko, and Victor.

Euphemia, Nunnally, and Lyoko were her favorite sisters, often spoiling them rotten while she loved to play chess matches with Lelouch and Schneizel. Though the odds of defeating Lelouch were one in five, she always lost against her elder blonde brother. Clovis and her didn't usually meet eye to eye, save for their appreciation in the arts and crafts. Though she was no expert in painting like he was, she loved music and statues from the days of old, along with classical pieces such as Pines of Rome or works by Beethoven.

Victor, however, was another story altogether.

He is unusual for two reasons. One being his interest in the culinary arts ever since a young age, despite protests from the servants at the thought of a Prince cooking. His skills quickly silenced them as he managed to produce quite delectable dishes, despite his young age. SHe had acquired a taste for his tomato cupcakes.

Another reason being his interest in Knightmares and combat skills. It was not a bad thing, as he told her that he wanted to know more to be like his mother, a proud Knight, and be able to protect his younger siblings, a duty of the elder sibling. He desired to learn all of this from the people he looked up to the most: his mother, Julius, and herself. Cornelia sympathized with his ambition as she too saw Lady Marianne as a role model and understood the responsibilities of an older sibling.

At a young and tender age, he became one of the most accomplished Knightmare pilots Britannia had the pleasure of making. If his skills were polished and honed, there would be little doubt that he would become a Knight of the Round, a position many aspired for.

However, everything changed the day Lelouch had barged into the throne room after Marianne's murder. She tried to stop him, but to no avail. His actions and declaration only banished him, and even worse, his sister, who was blind and crippled. Cornelia wanted nothing more than to yell and scream at her father for being so heartless. How could he say such things, especially about his own daughter? She knew that Britannia looked down on the weak, but even that was cruel! Had he no heart?!

And then, lo and behold, Victor waltzed into the throne room.

He had entered just after Charles zi Britannia's disownment of Lelouch, having heard enough of it all. Much to her shock, as well as everyone else, Victor openly called the Emperor a heartless man. His next words had gotten to the emperor the most: "You know father...We all thought you loved us all equally...but I see now...that it was all a lie...!"

No one could have ever forgotten those words, nor his actions. Two members of the Royal Guard were furious, and were about to execute the man on the spot... only for them to be defeated so easily.

The young boy was like a blur. Out of nowhere, he pulled out the twin swords that Julius had given him and disarmed both members of the Royal guard before knocking down with a blow to the skull and a sweep kick. He stood above them with the blades pressed against their necks. The look in his eyes disturbed her to this day. It was not the look of a young boy...

It was the eyes of a warrior.

The Black Knight, he had been christened that day as he left the throne room, as if everything that transpired was a re-enactment of Mordred's betrayal of Arthur.

The expression on Victors face was one of cold, steady rage. His hands were actually itching to draw blood right then and there.

It had all but inspired fear into all who saw it. Even Charles, a man reknowned for his strength, found himself startled by the sudden bloodlust.

Then, after saying his peace, he just took Lelouch, and exited the Throne Room, leaving quietly, ironically leaving behind the room that exploded with chaos. Cornelia remembered to this day the varied expressions on those noble's faces.

"Did prince Victor really just...?!"

"That upstart! Who does he think he is?!"

"I've never seen him act like this before...!"

And the comments went on.

Shock, disbelief, fear, and rage swept through them all.

It had been on that day that Britannia bore witness to something that would soon become the hot topic, even today. The story of a prince who openly defied his country, all for the sake of what he held dear, an inspiration to rebels fighting against Britannia and those who wanted to become warriors:

The Black Knight.

Truly, no other name could be used to describe the man that is Victor vi Britannia. The title became a symbol of hope for resistance groups world-wide, knowing that even a crowned prince will defy the Britannian Empire.

She supposed that was why, ever since then, resistance groups had become all that much fiercer in the last two years. Even the appearance of Zero had made them far bolder than they ever were in the past.

That being said, Cornelia didn't care for that. All that mattered was that Zero and Nemo were her enemies... and given the information and circumstances, chances were... her beloved brother was Nemo.

As much as she tried to deny this possibility, the evidence was staring at her right in the face.

...she would be fighting her brother, her own flesh and blood.

"I wonder if this is God's idea of a sick joke..." she bemused, a hand resting on her chin. Still, if Nemo truly was Victor, the very same man who murdered Clovis, then that just begged the question:

Who was Zero?

Unlike Victor, the man in question was a complete enigma. His entire form and head are concealed, leaving no expression. But based on his actions during Suzaku's transport, it appears that he possesses the role of a brilliant strategist.

His apparent love for theatrics aside, he was brilliant, perhaps only second to that of Schneizel. His tactical brilliance was what led the Resistance, the Kouzuki Resistance cell she later learned, to earning complete and total victory. One thing was for certain, it begged the question as to who the man behind the mask was. At first, she thought it was Lelouch, considering how close they were, but later ruled that out. Lelouch was too weak physically, and he knew nothing about how to pilot a Knightmare, nor would he ever have the audacity to go to such lengths.

For now, she could question identities later. She had a battle to win.

The battle at Saitama is where her questions will be answered. She will fight and end up victorious. If Nemo really was Victor...then there must not be room for error. She must capture him to determine her hypothesis.

And if her hypothesis was true…

She closed her eyes in thought. If it were true...then that meant Victor was alive! She was unsure if the others were alive as well, but this hope was better than none.

"Hah..." she couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Listen to me... I'm starting to sound like Euphie."

"You're Highness?"

"It's nothing, Gilbert." she assured her Knight of Honor. "Darlton, are the preparations complete?"

The burly man nodded. "Yes, milady."

"Good..." the goddess of victory nodded. With the forces she dispatched, the next resistance cell will surely fall at Saitama. "And what of Julius?"

"Already at the field, awaiting orders." Guilbert informed her. "He also wishes to be the one to face Nemo, should he appear."

"...Is that so...?" Cornelia raised an eyebrow. But on the inside, she was conflicted. Had Julius reached the same hypothesis as her? Of the chance that Nemo is Victor, the Prince that he trained as a boy?

If such were the case...

"...Very well." she allowed. "However, I want Nemo... ALIVE."

"Understood, your highness."

"Good. Now that is all." Cornelia waved them off. With formal bows, Guilford and Darlton left The Princess to herself.

"...Well," she muttered absent-mindedly, a sardonic smile on her face. "This might prove to be one hell of a reunion."

XXXXXXXXXX

"...You know, when Ohgi told me that Zero was a school kid, I almost didn't believe him."

The man named Yoshi commented. He was a tall man, approximately in his late twenties or early thirties. He had long black hair that flowed freely with a red bandanna around his forehead. A pair of round glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, his face dark with five o clack shadow. He was garbed in a tattered green trench coat over an orange shirt, dark pants, and black boots.

Lelouch smiled slightly. "Do I disappoint you?"

"Most of us here, yes." Yoshi answered truthfully. "But not all of us. I don't care if you're a Britannian or not, the fact is, you've been kicking ass since you first got here, so I'm more than willing to accept help."

The man extended a hand in greeting. Lelouch accepted it. "We appreciate your cooperation. We won't let Cornelia take you guys out. Any friend of Ohgi is a friend of ours."

"Heh, thanks." the man nodded. "We also did like you asked. As of now, the only people in the Saitama Ghetto are Cornelia and her soldiers, and us."

"Good," Victor nodded in approval. "This way, there won't be any tragedies."

They had messages Yoshi and his team to clear out any civilians within the ghettos. They didn't want another tragedy like Shinjuku to take place.

"Alright," Lyoko smiled. "That means we can fight the Britannians without risking anyone dying!"

"Precisely, Lyoko." Lelouch nodded his head. "Of course, this also leaves us with a few other options... though I'd like to keep structural damage to the area to a minimum."

"Yeah, we'd like that." Yoshi joked, smiling before he became serious again. "Everyone's ready to roll out. All you have to do is give us the word."

"Got it. Please stand by in your positions for now. My brother will contact you when it's time to dispatch." Victor told them.

"You got it, Nemo." Yoshi saluted, and whirled around, leaving the room. With that, the Kouzuki Resistance cell moved out as well, heading into the abandoned building housing the Knightmares they stored there earlier, as per requested. "This won't be easy," Victor said to the group. "Cornelia is not like Clovis. She actually knows a thing about combat. Remember, if it gets too dangerous, eject."

"We know the drill." Inoue promised him. "Let's all make it back alive guys!"

"Right!" Sugiyama nodded.

"You got that right!" Tamaki agreed boisterously.

"I don't plan on dying here." Minami voiced in agreement.

Ohgi gave a grim look, but the fire was there in his eyes. "...You got it."

"Good." Zero said, pleased. "Now... let's show Britannia just how 'weak' the Japanese really are, shall we?"

Victor couldn't help but smirk in pride at those words before his head turned to where the G-1 Base was.

"You may be a Goddess of Victory, Cornelia..." he muttered, eyes becoming like steel. "But even a god can fall."

XXXXXXXXX

"It's time..." Cornelia said as she stood up from her 'throne', throwing her hand forward. "I, Cornelia li Britannia, command all of you... Wipe out every last Eleven filth!"

"YES, YOU'RE HIGHNESS!"

At the sound of her command, the Knightmare Soldiers under her leadership shot through the Saitama Ghettos, fully prepared and alert to take down the enemy.

Three squadrons, each consisting of five Sutherlands and at least ten foot soldiers with three tanks, marched forward, spreading out as they entered further.

Of course, following them were familiar black Sutherlands, armed with the latest weaponry... and of course, several familiar foot soldiers.

Just like before, the Spirius Corporation was working alongside Britannian forces. Cornelia didn't want to at first, but it was a request she could not refuse. After all, when Bisley Bakur comes to see you personally, it's hard to refuse a man who had practically as much power as an Emperor did in the business world.

Even though she accepted assistance, it doesn't mean that she would like it. She was well aware of the monsters that Spirius Agents were capable of being. Sure they were the best of the best, but there are times when their cruelty knows no bounds, even for her. Although it piqued her interest as to why Bisley Bakur would go out of his way to give him help like this. It did not sit quite right with her.

Julius thought the same.

It was no secret that Spirius and him almost never got along, not to mention the fact that Julius displayed nothing but contempt for the man. Cornelia couldn't blame him. While Bakur may have appeared as a successful and powerful individual, none of those traits fully erased the rumors of his own brutality, nor his apparent rise to power. She didn't know if they were true or not, but wherever there's smoke, there's fire.

She had no choice but to tolerate them... for now.

The moment that this mission was over, they would be sent back, much to her relief.

"Mission time has exceeded the ten minute mark." one of the combat aides reported. "No signs of activity yet."

Darlton looked slightly impressed, raising a curious brow. "Are they in hiding?" he questioned. "No matter, it's only a matter of time."

"Indeed." Cornelia said in agreement. "Tell me, Darlton. Do you think the conditions are similar?"

"Beg pardon, milady?"

"...to that of Shinjuku?"

"...Based on the fact that we have yet to encounter any foes, I would assume so. May they be planning an ambush like back then?"

"It's quite possible, considering who is part of this battle. But those shrewd tactics won't work a second time."

The Goddess of Victory smirked. "Zero will lose, and I will win."

"Truer words couldn't be said, your highness." Darlton laughed heartily.

Guilford nodded in agreement. "Indeed. She is the Goddess of Victory, after all." he said, knowing full well that they would succeed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is everyone in position?"

"Ready whenever you are, Zero!"

"Alright then..." Lelouch smirked. "Let's start this off with a bang. Q-1!"

"Roger!"

Kallen shot off a slash harken from her glasgow, destroying the last leg of support from an abandoned building. Without anything left to sustain its weight, the concrete building collapsed in on itself.

The entire construct fell right on top of two Sutherlands, one Britannian unit and one Spirius unit. A tank and five foot soldiers were caught in the fall, bringing their lives to a near, immediate end.

"W-what?!" one of the remaining Sutherlands radioed in. "T-this is Striker Alpha! We're under attack! I repeat, we're under-GAH!"

The upper half of the machine was blown apart, courtesy of one rocket launcher fired by Tamaki.

"Hah! Eat that ya Spirius Bastards!" The red haired man fist pumped in the air.

"It's too early to celebrate, Tamaki." Victor radioed in. "I'm heading off to the next squad."

"B-2, A-6, accompany Nemo." Zero ordered. "E-4, S-2, head to rendezvous point Beta, and group up with D-8."

"Understood!"

"K-4, C-1, blow up the bridge." Lelouch smirked darkly. "Send every last one of them to the bottom of the ocean."

"With pleasure!"

In the position of the contacted comrades, two of Yoshi's friends had aimed their rocket launchers at a suspension bridge where one Squadron was crossing. Without a moment's hesitation, they pulled the triggers, shooting off the explosive projectiles. They made their mark a moment later, completely decimating the necessary supports needed to keep the bridge above water. In a rain of crumbling concrete and metal, the Knightmares, foot soldiers, tanks, and Spirius forces were sent to the watery depths.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Striker Alpha and all the units at point G have been lost!"

Cornelia smirked slightly. "Interesting... Looks like Zero decided to show up after all."

XXXXXXXXXX

"K-4, fire anchor!"

A slash harken pierced the hull of a tank, setting it ablaze.

"D-3, throw the chaos mine over the wall!"

From an alleyway, a pair of Spirius Sutherlands were reduced to swiss cheese.

"A-5, fire rocket!"

A missile hit home, obliterating the Sutherland in front of it.

Beneath his helmet, Lelouch smirked. It was working. They were actually pushing back Cornelia's forces. But it was still too early to celebrate. They only encountered the foot soldiers and ordinary pilots. There was still no sign of her Royal Guard or the Twin Blades of Victory.

'It will only be a matter of time before they arrive, though...' he thought, eyes narrowing at the prospect. 'And when they do... the real fight begins.'

From within the cockpit of the Knightmare next to him, Lyoko was eying her brother in worry. She had been ordered by Victor to remain with Lelouch inside the hijacked Sutherland so that she would be away from a majority of the fights.

'I know that we're fighting Big Sis Cornelia...' she thought in worry. 'But, we're also going up against Sir Julius... Victor, I wonder... What will you do... when you see him again, after seven years?'

XXXXXXXXXX

"D-dammit, what the hell?!"

Victor had been like a demon out for blood in his Sutherland, moving his Knightmare as if it were truly a living being. It glided along the concrete, using slash harkens to knock his opponents off balance, rifles to tear them full of holes, and stun tonfas to crush them. His allies provided covering fire as he charged forward at the onslaught, his personality and being as the Strongest Agent in Spirius taking over.

"...All of you need to go!" he declared coldly as he slammed his land spinner into the cockpit, killing the pilot instantly. He fired a slash harken over the useless unit's shoulder, piercing straight into the energy filler of another unit, and his sub-machine gun destroying an oncoming tank in seconds.

Needless to say, the soldiers were in a state of shock. One of them seemed to recognize him first. "N-no way... is it...?!"

The custom-painted Sutherland turned to them, its factsphere revealing itself before being masked again, and aiming it's rifle at them.

"It-it's Nemo!"

"Shit! Get him!" One of the soldiers cried before his unit decimated courtesy of Nemo ramming his Stun Tonfa through the cockpit. The soldier died instantly as the Knightmare exploded. As the Frame fell, Spirius Sutherlands took its place. The Spirius Foot soldiers stayed back to back them up, but they were gunned down by Nemo's rifles.

It didn't matter what they did. Every last one of them fell at his hand, and not a single one of them was going to make it out alive.

"Holy crap... and here I thought what they said in Shinjuku was just a rumor!" one of the members of the Yamato Alliance shouted in shock. "But... Nemo... He's-he's the real deal...!"

"Yeah..." Yoshi agreed. "...Sure am glad he's on our side."

"Ain't that the truth?" Tamaki voiced through the communicator he had.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was looking at the Black Knight!" another Alliance member said.

"Now that you mention it...I kinda see that." Another member spoke.

"Hey, me too."

Yoshi grew curious as his fellow members began to express their opinions. "Hey, Ohgi," he contacted his friend. "Nemo... is he...?"

"I don't know." the afro-haired man confessed. "But, if he really is him, then I'm laughing all the way to the bank."

"Amen to that." Sugiyama chimed in, grinning. "I mean, a Britannian prince? Kicking Britannia's ass? Can anyone say karma's a bitch?"

"I can!" Tamaki laughed at the sheer irony of it. Everyone who was listening had begun to voice in agreement as well.

Yoshi chuckled, amazed by the bond the group already seemed to have with Zero and Nemo. 'Then again, when you have such charismatic leaders like them...' he thought, looking at the awe-inspiring image of Victor's untouched Sutherland. 'It's no wonder.'

XXXXXXXXXX

"O-our whole unit... has been wiped out?!" someone shouted in disbelief. "H-how?!"

One of Clovis' former generals paled, eyes widening in shock. "It's just like before...!"

Cornelia smirked. "This is where things get interesting." she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Have all units fall back immediately." The Goddess of Victory turned to her Knight of Honor. "Guilford..."

"Understood, you're highness." the young man saluted as he turned his way out the door.

"What is Julius's location?" She demanded of the General.

"Ma'am, he's still in his assigned post. He has not moved since this battle is started."

'I see...so you chose to wait till now. Well, your wait is now over.'

"Well then..." Cornelia grinned wickedly. "Please inform the twin blades that it's time to move out."

"Yes, milady!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hm hmhmhm... hmhmhm..."

Julius felt at peace, despite the sounds of war echoing all around him... yet to him, he felt only the calm and cooling breeze, his body resting atop a slab of rubble, dressed in casual attire: a white jacket with a pinstripe vest and slacks, a white dress shirt, a blue tie, and of course, a black glove on one of his hands. Stabbed into the ground beside him was a pair of naked, twin blades, waiting to be called upon.

"Hm hmhmhm... hmhmhm..."

'I wonder,' he thought in nostalgia. 'How long has it been... since I've hummed this tune?'

He looked up to the blue, cloudy sky. He watched as the masses of water drifted lazily by without a care in the world, unbound by anything. His thoughts drifted along with them. His mind recalled when he had last hummed that song. It had been seven years...seven years since he had last seen the student he had deemed as a brother.

'A Hymn of Proof, I think she called it.' Julius remembered the name of the song, smiling fondly. 'A song about longing to meet someone... I wonder if we'll get the chance to see each other, Victor.'

Just then, the radio on his hip crackled. "Lord Julius, are you there?" Darlton's voice asked him through the radio. "The Viceroy has given us orders. The Royal Guard has been deployed. If you want your chance to fight Nemo, this would be your best chance."

The man's smile fell instantly, and his head lowered, creating the ominous glare in his glasses. "...Understood." he said, his voice oddly cold as he hopped down from the rubble, taking both blades into his hand. "Hm... I haven't fought on foot in a long time." he said thoughtfully. "Still given that I'm dealing with an experienced group... My Gloucester will only get in the way."

He looked up to the custom Knightmare Frame that loomed over him. While it was a partner that had fought alongside him for countless battles, he just couldn't bring it into this fight with him. He had to fight Nemo on even terms. Only then will his questions be answered. The Gloucester's visor shined off the reflected sunlight as if agreeing to his decision.

With a smile, Julius took off and entered the fray.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like Cornelia has brought in the Royal Guard." Lelouch said, observing the IFF signals on the dashboard. "Alright, time for the main event." He took the radio next to him, placing it against his ear. "B-2, activate your IFF Signal. Afterwards, abandon your Knightmare. M-3, E-4, take up positions around them."

"Roger that!" the three responded before performing their tasks. Even still, Lelouch couldn't help but feel anxious.

'Will they fall for it, I wonder...?'

This part of the plan was quite risky. The idea was to leave an abandoned Sutherland as a decoy to lure the remainder of Cornelia's units into a trap. They would be near the empty Knightmare as the troops positioned would gun them down. However, what worried him was the fact that Cornelia is not foolish like Clovis. There is the possibility that she would see through the trap and bypass it somehow.

'It's a gamble either way...' he thought. He wondered if it would pay off.

He didn't have to wait long, however.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three Gloucesters maneuvered around, lances at the ready. The leader was confused why it wasn't moving at first, but didn't care for it. This Eleven would die. With that in mind, the three rammed their lances into it, one in the cockpit, one in the energy filler, and the other ripping straight into the shoulder.

"Wait... There's no one inside?"

That was as far as he had gotten when two enemy Sutherlands emerged and opened fire.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We got 'em! Three units down!"

At this announcement, Lelouch gave a sigh of relief. His plan had worked. It was fortunate that those soldiers failed to suspect it as a trap. With this, even more of her numbers were reduced. They had an even greater chance at victory now.

Lyoko heard the announcement as well.

"That's three down..." she said, looking pensive. "And seven left to go."

'Which means... it'll be time for casualties on our side as well.' Lyoko bit her lip at the thought. 'This isn't going to be easy...'

XXXXXXXXXX

When Julius Kresnik, the Twin Blades of Victory stepped into the battlefield, everyone knew that chaos would ensue.

When he was first spotted by Sutherlands of the Yamato Alliance, they thought it would be an easy victory to defeat a foot soldier.

They thought wrong. When they aimed their rifles at him and fired, Julius, with inhumane speed and agility, weaved through the bullet's path, evading each projectile with ease. In a matter of moments, he had scaled up to the nearest Sutherland and swung his swords across its head, cutting it in half.

And that wasn't even the end of the battle. His body moved in a fluid motion that should have been impossible to replicate, his swords slicing through them as if they were butter. He had cut an enemy Sutherland from the waist down, slicing it in half and thus killing the target while any others were sliced apart with grace unbeknownst to them.

One Sutherland had tried to attack him via sneak attack, firing a rocket at him. In response, Julius jumped up, using it as a spring board, and taking to the air. From his pocket, a light glowed brightly, and his blades seemingly shined.

"...Crushing Blow!"

He spun in midair; power flowed into his arms and swords. As he descended, he brought down both blades on top of the Knightmare, causing the frame the crumple and collapse from the force of the blow like a soda can. The Pilot did not have the chance to eject as the Sutherland was smashed and engulfed in a fiery explosion soon after.

Julius Kresnik landed a few meters away from the explosion, his glasses reflecting the burning embers. "...Three down."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Lelouch's eyes narrowed, a curse nearly escaping him. "You're sure?"

"Y-yeah!" a member of the Yamato Alliance confirmed. "We lost three of our guys! They were taken down so quickly!"

"Zero, what do you think is going on?" Ohgi asked. Lelouch paused to think. Chances were, it was likely a member of the Royal Guard. Given the short time frame, it was unlikely that it was a party. There were no IFF signals anywhere near the location the member specified.

'...could it be that...' his eyes widened at the thought. 'They were taken down... on foot?!'

"We got an enemy sighted!" someone shouted on an open channel, exclusive only to Zero and Nemo's group. "Huh? Wait... It's just one guy! And he's not even in a Knightmare?"

"What?!" This revelation surprised the whole group. A person without a Knightmare...? No...Could it be...?!

"Gragh!" Their musing were cut short as the final cries of an unfortunate rebel echoed throughout the channel. The Knightmare he was in was bisected by the legs before being cut in half diagonally, destroying the cockpit as well.

"Holy shit...! Was this the guy who took out those Knightmares?!" Tamaki questioned in slight panic. "This guys almost like Nemo!"

"Dammit!" the raven-haired male scowled. "N Group! Status report! What the hell is going on?!"

"We lost two more of our forces to this guy!" A Yamato Alliance Member shouted in panic.

"Shit! N Group! Retreat! Fall back to the Rendezvous Point! We will not lose anymore lives! You hear me?!" Lelouch ordered into the communicator.

"What the hell's happening?!" Inoue shouted in shock. "How can one guy be taking out Knightmares on foot?!"

"...It's him." Victor spoke, his tone oddly quiet. "He's finally showed up."

"Wait...you mean...!" Lyoko had understood what Victor was talking about. Based on the way he spoke, there was no other person her brother would be talking about.

"Yes...It's The Twin Blades of Victory...Julius Kresnik!"

That one sentence alone was enough to place a deathly silence amongst the group. Many fell anxious and fear-struck, some even shaking in the cockpits of their Knightmares. Tamaki was among the latter. Sugiyama and Inoue paled, while Keita and Minami were sweating nervously.

Lelouch was swearing up a storm. "Son of a bitch...!" he slammed his fist into the dashboard. "I knew he would be here, but... To think, he could eliminate so many of us... in so short a time?!"

"Zero, I'm heading out." Victor informed his brother, his tone leaving little room for argument. "All units, focus on dealing with Cornelia's Royal Guard."

"...Understood." Lelouch nodded, albeit with slight hesitance. Beneath his mask, his jaw was clenched tight in frustration at the situation. He knew that Victor was able to hold on his own, but this was Julius they were talking about. Victor is going up against his old Teacher!

And he wasn't sure he could win. With the Chromatus, perhaps, but...

...what of the side-effects?

The more Lelouch thought about it, the more anxiety and fear had gripped his heart like an icy-cold hand.

Victor said he had access to his Chromatus since he was born...Since then...how often had he used it? He had already used it three times ever since Shinjuku...how many more before then?! If he overuses that armor...

The raven haired boy couldn't bear to finish that thought.

"...Brother!"

"Yeah?"

He had come off a little strong, perhaps of his fears, but his tone had become so low and quiet, it was almost impossible to hear. "...Don't die."

Victor smiled at his younger brother. "Don't worry..." he promised. "I still have plenty to live for. Besides... I can't die, not until that gentle world everyone wishes for is here."

With that, he sped off, dashing straight to where Julius was. Unbeknownst to him, his pocket watch was shining.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Even after fighting alongside him for three years," Darlton breathed, his tone of one of awe and revere. "I still can't help but marvel at what Julius is capable of."

"You and I both, Darlton." Cornelia agreed as she had witnessed the incredible feats that Julius had accomplished. He had decimated over a dozen of the enemy's forces in under three minutes. And he did it all without his Gloucester. This behavior was rarely seen by even his own comrades. But it was because it only happens when he is completely serious, not holding back in the battle. He has demonstrated that he will show no restraint towards Nemo.

This, of course, made the moral sky rocket when it had plummeted when Zero had begun to dominate the battlefield. Now, it appeared, that the tables had turned.

Just as she had stated before, Zero would lose, and Cornelia would win. She was not known as the Goddess of Victory without a reason, and Julius Kresnik, her Twin Blades.

But just as victory was closing in within grasp, a bit of uneasiness flared up within her. She knew she had told Julius to capture Nemo alive. But she didn't enjoy the idea of the possibility of her brother to fight against his former teacher.

Julius saw the young boy as a sibling of sorts. The signs were obvious, and the affection as plain as day. Her first Knight of Honor had also taken to spoiling the boy whenever his mother couldn't, as if being an older brother figure to the eldest child of the vi Britannia family. Needless to say, such memories were her most cherished.

A sad smile spread across her face, though she wouldn't allow herself to be seen as weak, hiding it as best she could, making it look like a triumphant appearance.

"I wonder if this could count as a family reunion of sorts...?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Julius had already dispatched another squad of enemy Sutherlands when he noticed the strange glow in his pocket watch. Frowning, he looked around, sensing no immediate danger for now, and removed the watch from his trousers. Looking at it, it seemed to be shining. "What in the world...?" he pondered. However, he had little time to wonder what was happening before he felt his instincts flare, and quickly slipped back into a combat stance.

Just then, a Sutherland smashed through a building. In contrast to its kin, it was painted black, and obviously customized. The moment its factsphere opened, staring at him, it charged, tossing it's rifle away and launching it's slash harkens.

"You discard your rifles to get me with slash harkens...? Interesting!" Julius jumped away from where the intended cable weapon would hit and instead jumped on top of the cable and used it to run straight up the main body at great speeds. Both of his blades were brandished with the intent of cutting through the machine.

Reacting quickly, the Sutherland retracted its slash harkens. The sudden slack of the cable made Julius lose his footing. Using this moment of opportunity, the Knightmare brandished a Stun Tonfa and swung with full intention of striking him.

At the last second, Julius brought up his blades, guarding against it. The force of the strike was enough to send him back, his feet skidding across the ground. He slew to a halt, his eyes gazing at the opponent before it launched its slash harkens at him again. This time, Julius knocked them away, and dashed forward, his blades trailing behind him.

"Falling Snow!"

Once again, the watch glowed, it's brilliance far brighter than before, and Julius charged, a streak of light blasting through it's chest, and out through the cockpit. It created a decently sized hole, the machine just standing there, motionless. Julius fell back to the ground, turning his head back with a narrowed gaze.

"...There wasn't anyone inside?" he questioned. "No... They got out at the last second." His eyes widened in realization, snapping his head up. "Up there!"

"Crushing Edge!"

Julius had barely brought up his blades in time, defending against an attack. The force was enough to crack the ground beneath his feet, sending nearby debris flying away from the shockwave. 'This is...!'

His eyes were locked onto the opponent. The figures black gloves kept a firm grip on his own pair of short swords. His visible green eye was narrowed and burned with the flames of determination.

Julius ginned upon seeing the masked man garbed in black. "The same stance...so it really is you...Victor."

Nemo smiled back at him as the blades sparked against one another before they parted, Julius doing backflips before landing on the ground while the former twirled around the air before landing on his feet with grace, his posture and form perfect without flaw. The last time Julius taught him that style, he looked so out of place.

And now, he looked as if he had been fighting with it for nearly all of his life.

"...It's been a long time, Julius." Victor vi Britannia greeted back. "How long has it been...? Seven years now?"

"It has...and I see you've finally mastered the fighting style I taught you." The bespectacled man commented.

"Yeah well...a lot can happen in seven years." Victor stared at his reflection on his sword before looking up. "But now is not the time for reminiscence. I assume you have orders from Cornelia to capture me?"

"Correct." Julius confirmed, adjusting his glasses. "She's quite curious about your partner, Zero. Still, I never would have imagined I would run into you again... it almost seems like fate, don't you think?"

The raven-haired Kresnik smiled softly. "More like someone sung an old song."

"Maybe so...but I believe that we have said enough pleasantries...I don't suppose you wouldn't be willing to surrender, would you?" The man asked the masked boy.

"Sorry, but I have so much riding on this battle. I can't be captured or die yet." Victor brandished both of his swords and fell into a loose, yet steady stance.

Julius gave a weak smile, yet beneath it, the faint embers of excitement. "Well then... shall we dance?"

Victor smirked. "I'll lead."

And then a dance of blades began.

Both parties struck quickly, yet gracefully. Their swings matching the appearance of a silvery, sharp wind. Sparks flew from the impacts of steel against steel, neither fighter relenting in the slightest. Victor rushed in with an overhead swing. Julius parried it aside and aimed to cut his opponent through the abdomen with his remaining sword. The eldest Lamperouge brought down his second sword to stop the attack and used the momentum from the sudden impact to spin around and throw a reverse spin kick to the bespectacled man's head.

Julius ducked, his own body whirling around to perform a leg sweep, though Victor jumped up, tucking his legs in and swinging his swords down in tandem. Julius deflected it, and then shrugged off the attack, knowing him back. The two glared at each other with heated tension before charging straight back into it. For each swipe, a flurry of silver was returned. For each kick, a cut was given. For every overhead strike, a punch was thrown.

And for every Arte, an Arte was reciprocated.

"Time Disintegration!" Victor closed the distance and swung his sword like a man possessed, the blades flying through the air in an indiscernible blur. However, Julius was able to see through the attack pattern, despite its immense speed and deflected each blow. When the arte had ceased, he countered with one of his own.

"Azure Edge!" An arc of blue light shot out from Julius's swung sword, the arc shooting off like a bullet and aimed directly at Victor.

"Lunar Reflection!" With a twirl, the blades danced around him, swirling in a circular motion in fluid tandem with his own body, knocking the blast away before slipping back into battle mode. "Falling Snow!"

Like Julius, Victor dashed forward, his blades clashing against Julius'. The man gritted his teeth, struggling to stand against his student before the arte's power faded, allowing him to jump back and begin the counter attack.

"Thousand Swords!" The blades of the Knight's swords glowed brightly. In a flurry of movement, Julius threw countless, furious stabs. Each strike had enough power to puncture a steel wall. Nemo, using his nimble movements, evaded the full brunt of the attacks. However, it wasn't enough to dodge them completely. Every now and then, a hit would graze his body, slicing through the uniform and barely nicking his skin. When the attack ended, Victor retaliated with one of his own.

"Moonlight Assault!"

Upon his cry, Victor's swords were bathed in a bright, ethereal white light. His body moved in sync with the flow of power. His arms were swinging the blades even faster than before, forcing Julius on the defensive lest he got a fatal blow. The exiled Prince's attack was vicious, leaving no room to breathe. The glow from the swords was blinding, but Julius was still able to see each individual strike.

'Damn, I can barely block them in time!' he thought in shock, just only able to deflect each blow. When the onslaught ended, Julius quickly moved back, avoiding a cut that would have slashed his chest open. 'To think he's grown this strong... It's almost terrifying.'

And yet, it brought a strange sense of nostalgia to him. "We both have the same combat grip... It's almost like we're brothers..."

Julius' face hardened. "And yet..."

Victor remained still, analyzing what Julius would do next. He was not going to let sentiment get in the way of his brother's goals. He knew the failure of Saitama in the previous world...which is why he will help Lelouch correct his error.

Julius' face was odd, a cruel mix of strength and seemingly anxious, as if he had been anticipating this outcome, as well as dreading it. He stabbed both blades into the ground on either side of him, and pulled out a familiar sight: one that nearly made Victor's heart stop. For the briefest moment, his time as Ludger Will Kresnik resurfaced, and horror became present.

In Julius' hand... was a silver pocketwatch.

'Oh no...' he begged and pleaded in his mind. There had been a reason why his brother wore a black glove. At first, he thought it was because of that one time when he had accidentally dropped a pot of boiling water on his arm, but it hadn't been until the events leading to him becoming "Victor" that he understood. To this day, he could still never forget that horrible, marring black skin that encompassed Julius' limb. 'Oh, God, please no...'

"...I was the one who got all the strength!"

He held the timepiece out in front of him. And with it, large, blue, holographic Clockwork symbols appeared before slamming into Julius' body, encasing his form in armor similar to the one that Victor had donned previously. It covered the majority of his body, save for his face. The color of the armor was black with blue lines instead of red. His arms, from the elbow-down, were encased in white gauntlets with black circuit lines on the back. His legs from the knee down followed the same pattern. On his face were two more blue lines, each one running down his eyes. His glasses were no longer present on his face; instead there were pieces of armor creeping up his neck, cheeks, and around his eyes. His hair had changed color as well, now a bleached, white blonde compared to the light brown from earlier and spiked upward. From his back two, glowing strands trailed behind him. The swords next to him also changed. No longer were they the standard, metal short swords. They resembled more like the armor that Julius was wearing, possessing similar features as well. The handles were black, the guards had cog-like features that wrapped over the knuckles, and the blades became more curved, sleek, and sharp.

Victor had not forgotten this form...having seen it so many times in his past life. This was Julius's Level 3 Chromatus.

It was like a haunting image for him, like the past was coming back to haunt him.

Victor scowled deeply, fury and regret pouring into him as he whipped out his own pocket watch.

Red, holographic Clockwork symbols materialized before slamming into Victor's body, donning him in his scarred Chromatus form.

His hands no longer carried the twin short swords. A double bladed lance replaced them, the tip pointed downward as the Revolutionary was glaring at his opponent.

Like Julius, Victor had donned the Level 3 Chromatus form. Like before, it covered his entire body, sans the head. It was heavily cracked, just like its completed state, and his mask had been forgone.

Strangely, he felt a brief sense of resonance, as if something was calling out to him, but he ignored it, and charged forward, spear reared back.

"JULIUS...!" Victor roared. Rage and determination were in his eyes. He was not going to let history repeat itself. He will stop Julius here, and prevent him from using the Chromatus again.

The lance was thrusted forward, met only by a pair of naked twin blades. The feeling grew, but neither of them noticed. The world was solely focused on them, focused on this battle. This battle of wills.

Gone was the entrancing dance of blades, and in its place was the dance macabre. They're actions and movements were swift, as moving along with the wind. The spear clashed against the blades, and the blades met against the spear.

"Power Swing!" Victor cried out, power gathering in the lance as he swung it upward. Julius was thrown into the air, but the man simply whirled around, his eyes shining blue for a moment before light gathered around his blades.

"FALLING SNOW!"

Unlike last time, instead of a straight charge, Julius came shooting forward like a fallen star.

Victor barely had time to react as he placed his lance in front of him to block it. The force of the charge sent him skidding across the ground before he finally reached to a halt. Once he stopped, Victor charged back in, his spear glowing with dark energy.

"Zero Divide!"

With a swipe, several orbs of dark energy was thrown forward, all of them twirling around and dancing in the air before shooting straight for Julius.

The dark blast was nearly enough to send Julius flying, his feet barely being lifted off the ground before he rammed his blades into the ground, slowing his retreat before he glared back, his blades glowing. "The trial is cruel..." he said, his tone cold and icy. "Unbearably cruel. And people are weak, Victor... Weak enough to ruin us all."

As the Kresnik said this, Victor froze. He recognized those words. They were the exact same ones that were spoken in his dream from what seemed to be forever ago in his past life. The Lamperouge gritted his teeth in frustration. "...Don't you think I know that!?"

"Then should know of the burden that comes with that trial." Julius continued, preparing for another strike.

"You will come to understand... this is our CURSE!"

With that, he charged, the blades growing a bright, brilliant blue. Victor recognized the attack almost immediately, and created several spears of light. His mystic arte, Form Destroyer, was the only thing he knew that could counter Julius' ace technique.

It was the twin to his own Mystic Arte, Ritual of Destruction.

The Ritual of Devastation.

In a flash, Julius spun around, delivering countless slashes onto Victor before skidding to a stop opposite of his initial position. The glowing blue light from his blades shined brighter as he crossed his arms.

As he did, Victor had fired the numerous spears of light he had previously created, each one impacting his former teacher's body.

It all came down to this.

One final strike.

"Ritual of Devastation!"

"Form Destroyer!"

Julius Swung his swords as Victor threw his spear. A massive Cross of raging azure energy shot forward as a glowing red lance charged toward it.

The two masses of energy clashed with one another, blue raging violently against red.

That feeling became searing at this point. Victor cringed in pain, while Julius gritted his teeth, feeling as if his head was splitting. Strangely, they felt something connecting them, like a bridge.

When the two Mystic Artes dispersed, a massive shockwave blew the two away. The force of the blast was so strong that the Chromatus was broken apart, dispersing into black wisps.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wh-what in the holy hell was THAT?!" Tamaki shouted, gawking at the light show. "W-was that Nemo?!"

"I-I don't know! But...it seems possible!" Sugiyama answered, equally shocked.

The clashing lights and explosions from a distance away caused many to stop and state what was going on, as if both sides knew that their strongest fighters were within that area.

Lelouch and Lyoko couldn't help but worry. From the sound of things...it seemed like Victor was struggling against Julius. But the final burst of light made their hearts drop.

"B-brother..." Lyoko stuttered, fear gripping at her heart. "Y-you don't think that...?"

Lelouch said nothing, in truth, even he was wishing that his brother was still alive. He could tell from the sounds of destruction that played earlier that whatever was going on, it was far beyond what he would have thought to be possible.

And that last attack just now was terrifying... in more ways than one. "Victor... Ghk?!"

Suddenly a searing pain wretched over Lelouch's skull, as if something was smashing up against his head. "Wh-what... is this...?!" he growled through gritted teeth, clutching his head in pain.

In his mind, he could see several images. All of them were to fast to see. They were going by like a film on fast forward hyped up on a sugar rush. It was enough to nearly make him sick. However, one image made the headache stop... and it was nearly enough to make Lelouch's heart stop.

The image was him... being stabbed in the chest by a familiar figure, wearing a black mask with a violet orb in the center, and a black cape that wrapped around him like wings.

His visions constantly blurred out of focus from the pain, but there was no mistaking the figure before him.

...it was Zero. As he looked down, a sword of violet and gold was impaled through his chest, straight through the heart. Crimson blood seeped through the ornate white robes he was wearing. He then looked up once more, and his body fell numb and cold upon seeing the people within his peripheral vision.

The image dispersed, vanishing just as quickly as it had appeared. Lelouch gasped, not realizing he had been holding his breath for so long. His chest was moving rapidly, his lungs begging for air.

"What the hell was that?"

XXXXXXXXXX

When Victor regained a sense of consciousness, he found himself kneeling on the ground, barely able to stand. Pain was all over his body. His skin felt as if it were on fire, his body heavy, and his limbs felt like they were being torn apart. "Son... of a bitch...!" he growled out, forcing himself to stand. He found that his dual blades were back in his hands somehow, though he wasn't about to ask how they returned to him.

Julius was in a similar position, somewhat away from him. One hand was clutching his head, while the other rested on his knee, his glasses slightly cracked as a result. "Nrgh..."

Victor gritted his teeth. He knew full well that this was his only chance to defeat Julius. Even if it was going to leave a bitter taste in his mouth for doing it in a rather disgraceful way, he couldn't afford to be captured... not when Julius was able to wield the power of the Chromatus once again.

Julius opened his eyes, strained slightly as he looked up. Victor took a battle stance, his dual blades gleaming in the light. He had failed to notice that his mask had been knocked away by the shockwave, and a result, his face was exposed. As a result, apparently, Julius' eyes widened. He saw traces of shock, disbelief, and... confusion?

Then, he opened his mouth... and spoke a name Victor never thought he would hear from his beloved brother ever again.

"...Ludger?"

That lone utterance was enough to freeze victor where he stood, an expression of shock and disbelief etched on his face. The grip on his sword loosened from his moment of hesitation, allowing the blades to clatter on the concrete ground.

How...why...why does Julius know that name...?!

"W-what...?"

"Wait... Why are... Nrgh..." Julius gritted his teeth, his eyes crinkling in pain. "These... memories... What...?"

"J-Julius!" their battle forgotten, Victor rushed over to the side of the bespectacled man. After what he just heard, he just couldn't leave things alone. He wanted answers.

He slid next to his brother from his previous brother, his arms wrapped around him.

The man growled in pain, feeling like his head was about to split. "I... I don't... understand..." he muttered. "How... am I alive...?" His eyes turned to him. "Ludger... What's... going on...?"

"...Ludger...that is a name I haven't been called with for a long time..." Victor mused.

The man continued to frown, especially when he noticed one detail. "Ludger... what happened to your hair?"

Victor blinked, not expecting that question. "W-what?"

"You're hair... it's all black now." Despite the pain he was in, he managed to smile. "What? Got tired of just dying your bangs?"

The Black Knight looked at him with widened eyes for several moments before shaking his head, a solemn smile on his lips. "No...I've had this hair color for nearly twenty years."

Julius frowned, but then something seemed to register in his eyes. "Victor... vi... Ah, so that's how it is." A chuckle escaped him. "So, we ended up getting reincarnated. Origin must have some strange sense of humor. Either that, or he likes toying with us."

"Julius... How did you...?"

"I don't know," the man confessed. "Last thing I remember was me becoming a Soul Bridge." Then, his features lit with panic. "Wait, what about that girl, Elle?! Is she alright?!"

"Elle?! Wait, has something happened to my daughter?!" Victor gripped his brother's shoulders in a fit of panic. A knot had formed in his stomach. Had his fears come true? Had Bisley already got to her?

"D...Daughter...?" It was Julius's turn to be shocked again. But he was also surprised by the Victor's face. It was one of fatherly concern and fear. It was a face that he had never seen on Ludger in the past.

"Dammit, Julius, what the hell happened?!"

"W-wait, Ludger, don't you remember?" the man said, still stunned. "Bakur already told you he had Elle. Hell, he used Rideux to make the Soul Bridge in order to reach Canaan."

Victor's eyes widened. Bakur... already had Elle? And Bakur used Rideaux as a Soul Bridge? "B-but... that's impossible!" he shouted. "I killed Rideaux with my own two hands! Julius, you were there with me when it happened!"

"Wait...What the hell are you talking about?! You never killed Rideaux, Ludger! You let him live after defeating him, allowing Bisley to kill him himself! And I was never there with you!" Julius argued. What was going on? Why were they remembering different things?

The two were confused over their varying accounts. Julius claimed that he had allowed him to live, thus letting Bakur able to use him for the Soul Bridge, while Victor claimed that he had killed Rideaux, and even stranger, he said that Julius was there with him. It was almost as if they were...

The realization struck Julius head on, while Victor was still confused. "...So, that's it..." Julius said, his tone strangely somber. "Hah... Damn, Origin, that's cruel, even for a Spirit."

"Julius, what are you-?"

Just then, one of the buildings was smashed, causing the two to become alarmed. Emerging from it was a purple Gloucester, wielding a lance.

"Lord Kresnik!" the pilot cried out, charging forward. Victor scowled, quickly moving away as the Knightmare tried to swipe him away, moving back. He quickly took out his pocketwatch again, donning the Level 1 form. The Gloucester scooped Julius up, whirling around and firing its slash harkens at Victor. In response, the reborn Kresnik knocked them away.

"Dammit!" The Revolutionary cursed. Of all the rotten timing. He was now torn between two choices: Destroying the Gloucester, and risk hurting Julius, or retreat and fight another day. He had to choose quickly.

He chose the latter. He used Zero Divide, an arte that created homing orbs of darkness, and quickly fled. The Gloucester was able to destroy them, seeing as how the attack was little more than a distraction, and continued to speed away.

In its hand, Julius smiled sadly at Victor's retreating form. "...Heh, looks like you're a better older brother than I was."

XXXXXXXXXX

"...I see," Cornelia lowered her head, her arms crossed over her chest. "So... It appears our suspicions were correct about Zero's bodyguard."

Darlton nodded, his arms behind his back. "So it would seem, Viceroy."

The Goddess of Victory maintained a steady expression, but her mind is caught in a storm of conflict. So her hypothesis had been proven right. Victor vi Britannia really is the Revolutionary Nemo. A grim frown was etched on her face from the fragility of the situation.

"So then, Victor, you take your stand against Britannia... It's a shame. I had hoped that, when we met again, you, Euphie and I would be able to sit down and drink some tea, just like the old days."

The Princess mused to herself. As much as she had hoped that their reunion would be a benevolent one...there was no going back to those peaceful times. They were far behind all of them.

"You're highness?"

"It's nothing, Darlton." Cornelia waved off his concern. "At any rate, how is Julius?"

"He is currently in the infirmary. Apparently he was hurt during his battle against Nemo and is now recuperating." The man answered.

Cornelia nearly broke her calm facade. Julius had actually been defeated? On one hand, she felt as if she had just lost a major comrade, but on the other hand, she felt pride swelling up in her chest.

'So the student surpassed the teacher, eh?' she bemused before turning serious. "...Tell all units to withdraw. As much as I hate to say it, Zero beat us." A smirk formed on his face. "For once, it appears we've found someone who actually knows to fight worth a damn... This should be interesting."

"Yes, Princess." Darlton bowed as he relayed her instructions.

As he did, Cornelia turned and left the command room, her mind occupied with thoughts of what would happen now.

'Euphie isn't going to like this.'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Brother, are you alright?!"

Lyoko asked her brother in concern. The battle in the Saitama Ghetto ended with the Yamato Alliance's victory. Cornelia and her forces had retreated from the area after Victor's battle with Julius. The resistance group was gathered in their headquarters in a celebration. They had the right to as they have escaped death and stood to fight another day. However, a few members of the Kozuki resistance like Ohgi, Kallen, Tamaki, Sugiyama, Nagata, Inoue, Minami, and Keita, as well as the Lamperouge siblings and Yoshi were away from the festivities. They were gathered around Victor, who had numerous tears on his suit as well as several cuts on his body. His mask was missing as well, as he had forgotten all about it during his retreat.

"...I'm fine, Lyoko. Really."

"Bullshit!" Tamaki retorted, much to Victor's surprise. "You look like hell! What the hell happened?!"

"And what was that explosion earlier? Did you use the Chromatus?" Kallen added.

Victor sighed and closed his eyes. Just how was he going to explain this?

"Wait, Chromatus?" Lyoko frowned, looking at the group in confusion. "What's that?"

Lelouch removed his mask, the black metal sliding back from his head and into his hand. "...It's an armor that encased the user, and enhances all of their physical attributes." he answered solemnly. "Although, that doesn't mean something that strong can come without a price."

Victor sighed, running a hand through his hand. "...I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"No, I don't think you are, Victor." Ohgi said, clearly worried for one of his leaders. "Just what happened over there? From all those explosions, it sounded like you were having trouble."

"...That's a statement not far from the truth. Julius was a much more fearsome opponent than I anticipated." he spoke in earnest. This caused waves of shock to sweep through the group. Victor...actually struggled against his opponent. From the short time they had known him, the resistance cell members believed he was unbeatable. Especially with his Chromatus.

"B-but...you were using the Chromatus! How were you not able to beat the Twin Blades?"

"...It's because Julius possesses a Chromatus of his own."

The reactions were obvious. Tamaki and Inoue were gaping like fish, Minami stared in shock, Ohgi's face paled, Kallen and Lyoko were shocked beyond all belief... and Lelouch looked close to passing out.

"W-WHAT?!" the red-haired girl shouted. "H-how the hell is that possible?! I-I thought you were the only person who had it!'

"...No, that's not true." Lelouch spoke, his voice oddly grave. "The Chromatus can only be used by a handful of people. From what we understand, the Chromatus originated from the Britannian Royal Family. Victor gained it because our family is related to them... but how could Julius Kresnik...?"

Realization spread across his face. "...Wait, Kresnik?"

"...Your assumption is not that far off, Lelouch." victor answered his unspoken question. "Despite not being of direct descent, Julius does possess some royal blood within him."

"W-wait, the hell does that mean?" Tamaki asked, completely confused. "How is he related to those shmucks?"

The elder Lamperouge sibling grimaced. "The clan responsible for the Royal Family's Chromatus abilities... its name is Kresnik."

Lyoko blinked. "Kresnik... Wait, then, Julius is a descendant of that clan?!"

Lelouch scowled. "In other words, he's apart of the original line of Chromatus-users... and who knows how long he's been able to hone those skills." he growled out between clenched teeth. "This makes things complicated. Cornelia will be a challenge alone, while Julius will be like a one-man army thanks to his power."

Lyoko's face darkened. "Then, this means..."

Victor nodded, his face serious. "Yeah... I'd say, from here on out... This won't be just some fight for independence. It'll be a fight for our very lives."

The present members could only gap in shock. So the entire Imperial line is in possession of such power? But wait...if Victor could use it...then doesn't that mean...?

"Victor... About this Chromatus bloodline thing..." Ohgi spoke their thoughts. "You said that only those from the Royal Family can use it, right?"

Victor nodded. Lelouch and Lyoko looked nervous though, glancing at each other, and the looks on the other members faces. It was clear that they were expecting an answer.

"...Nemo, answer this question, please." the afro-haired man grimaced, not wanting to ask such a personal question. Especially since it was an invasion of one's personal life, but... he honestly needed to know the truth about the man who saved all of them. "...Are you the Black Knight of Britannia?"

At first, Victor didn't answer. His green eyes stared back at the leader of the Kouzuki Resistance cell, making everyone nervous. Finally, he showed an action.

He sighed, face-palming. "I never did like that stupid nickname in the first place."

This answer bewildered everyone, even his own siblings. So their friend Victor...really was the exiled prince of the imperial line...the Black Knight of Britannia. If that's true...then Lyoko and Lelouch must be...

Lelouch sighed, shaking his head as he turned to the group. "So... Which do you want? The long version, or the short one?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Suzaku groaned as he stretched his shoulders, arching his back. "Thank you, Suzaku." Cecile said through the intercom system. "You can exit now."

The green-eyed youth nodded, pulling the levers on either side of his seat, allowing the hatch to open with a hiss. The chair slid out, allowing him to step out, stretching his legs. "I can hardly feel my legs..." he muttered with a wry smile. "Guess that's what I get for staying in there for two hours."

"Nice work, Suzaku," Lloyd praised his prized Devicer as he came up to the catwalk, his hands in his coat pocket. "You're operational time and simulation scores are giving us some much needed data. All we really need now is some live field tests."

The head engineer was excited like a kid in a candy store. The data he received was essential to the progression of the project they ere working on. In addition, the repairs to the Lamcelot were coming along quite well. It was only a matter of time before it was fully operational once more.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of help." Suzaku said, slightly embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. "Still, this Knightmare... It looks similar to the Lancelot," he commented, looking at the machine he had been piloting.

True to his word, it was similar to both the machines he had used before, only that they were different. For one, instead of white armor, it possessed a deep crimson shade with golden trims, with a mantle draped behind it. It lacked armor at a few places in it's body, but overall, it appeared to be a near perfect copy.

"Actually, this little beauty was designed from your data." Lloyd explained, adjusting his glasses. "The Lancelot Grail is still incomplete, but when we have all the data we need, it'll be ready to go. Not to mention, it will be put to good use by a certain someone."

"Who? Me?"

"Oh don't I wish." Lloyd chuckled. "No, the intended pilot is one of Lady Cornelia's Knight of Honor. I assume you've heard of The Twin Blades of Victory, Julius Kresnik?"

"Who hasn't?" Suzaku responded. "He is one of Cornelia's first Knights and one of the Empire's best soldiers. I heard he took on a rebelling army all by himself without so much as a scratch."

"And let us not forget he did it without a Knightmare," the Earl of Pudding added. "To this day, no one knows how he's able to do it, but regardless, he can be considered a Knight of the Round in all but name. It's a wonder how Charlie hasn't made him a member yet."

"Charlie?" Suzaku frowned before realizing who Lloyd was talking about. "Oh, you mean the Emperor."

"Who else would I be talking about? Anyway, once we have enough field data, the Grail will be good to go." Lloyd grinned with excitement. "And then I can watch Julius beat the crap out of that Nemo bastard for wrecking my precious Lancelot!"

Cecile sighed, shaking her head. "Are you still hung up on that?"

"Of course I am!" Lloyd snapped back at her. "He completely decimated my baby without any mercy! He must be punished for his cruelty!"

The two couldn't help but sweat drop. 'He's nuts.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, in a decimated city, a massacre was being committed. Several people were being slaughtered left and right. ANyone trying to flee were gunned down, blown apart, or stepped on by Knightmares.

Everything was going to hell. A resistance was mounted, consisting nothing but Burai's, modified Glasgows used by the Japanese resistances. They were doing the best they could, but they were quickly losing the fight. At this rate, it wouldn't have been long before everyone in the city was killed.

"Goddamn Britannians!" one of the resistance members cursed loudly. "They're gonna fucking pay for this!"

"Sugiyama, wait!"

The warning fell on deaf ears. The pilot charged in, gun blazing. However, he didn't get very far. The opposing forces, made up of Sutherlands, had reduced it to a machine riddled with holes. He didn't have a chance in hell of opposing them.

"Dammit!" another member growled. "Where's Kouzuki?!"

"I don't know! We gotta hold them back!"

"Dammit! Where the hell is our Ace Pilot?! We can't keep this up much longer!" Ohgi cursed.

One of the Sutherlands had managed to destroy a Burai's leg, sending it to the ground. "Shit! Minami!" Tamaki howled with anger. "Damned fucking-!"

Unfortunately, without anyone noticing, another Sutherland had managed to set up shop atop a rooftop that observed the street corner. It fired it's rocket launcher, the projectile smashing straight into the cockpit, killing the red-haired idiot instantly. Another Sutherland brought an end to the fallen Burai, slamming it's foot down on the cockpit.

Inoue's eyes widened with horror. "N-no... NO!" she screamed. Ohgi bit his lip, his hands trembling.

"Kouzuki, where ARE you?!" he screamed. "We can't last much longer!"

Silence filled the communicator as the chaos continued. The afro-haired man felt dread and despair well up within him. Just what was his friend doing at a time like this? Were they just left to die in this battle?!

Suddenly, when all seemed lost, the radio crackled to life.

"Sorry about that Ohgi...I had to take care of a few loose ends." The intended person spoke.

"Finally! Where the hell were you?!"

"...Taking care of business."

As if answering whatever question Ohgi was about to ask, a golden lance ripped straight through the hull of an opposing Sutherland, killing the pilot completely, leaving only a bloody splatter along the tip. The other Sutherlands became alarmed, whirling around and aiming their guns at the new arrival.

It was a Knightmare they had not seen before. It was painted a deep crimson with a golden trim, the head triangular in shape with a silver face and blue eyes, its torso larger than average with protruding shoulders. In its grasp was a golden lance, not unlike the ones used by the Gloucesters.

The pilot was a young man, no older than nineteen with pale red hair and sapphire blue eyes, a red headband around his forehead. He wore a simple black tanktop with a red jacket, along with a pair of gray cargo jeans and black combat boots. His face was cold, eyes bearing only seething hatred.

"Have you prayed to your gods yet, Britannians?"

"The ones who will die here are you, you Eleven scum!" The leader in the Sutherland declared as he and two more Knightmares closed in on the interloper.

"...What stupid last words!" The man spoke coldly as he revved up his Knightmare.

For a moment, Ohgi could have sworn he saw the cold blue eyes of the Knightmare turn sickly purple as it slammed it's foot into the motionless Sutherland, pulling it's lance out before whirling around, intending to knock the Sutherlands down. They backed away at the last second, but two of them had failed to defend against the oncoming slash harkens.

The anchors pierced straight into the hell. They pulled out a second later, only for the machines to explode.

"Damn Number!" a Britannian solder screamed, firing it's sub-machine gun at him. The red Knightmare glowered at him with contempt as it moved around erraticaly, as if it were a beast of it's own design, whirling around to dodge the bullets, bouncing off the sides of the buildings, and then vaulting over the enemy.

"What?!"

"Die!"

With a thrust, the lance pierced into the cockpit.

"Graaughh...H-how...?! How...c-could...this...?!" The skewered pilot said no more as the Knightmare exploded, swallowing him in an orange blaze.

"Insolence!" Another Sutherland charged at the red Knightmare. But without even turning, the humanoid frame grabbed the head of the Britannian Knightmare with its free hand. The appendage was asymmetrical to the other, being a large, silver clawed hand with a red circle in the palm. The sharp claws dug into the Sutherland's head and chest easily, showing no signs of letting go. The pilot tried to pull himself out, but it proved to be useless.

"...Burn in hell you Britannian bastard!" The red Knightmare's pilot roared in absolute fury, activating the special feature of the unique limb.

Without warning, red and black sparks began to dance around the around, moving down to the palm and around the machine itself. It started to expland violently, metal bubbles forming all over. "No!" the Britannian cried in outrage, feeling his body becoming mangled and heated, as if his insides were being cooked. Blood leaked from his, nose, and ears. "No! No no NO! How?! How can I lose... to a damned Ele-!"

That was as far as he got when the silver arm removed itself from the head. Instantly, the machine exploded, leaving nothing behind but molten scraps.

Ohgi couldn't help but gawk, seeing the imposing figure of the red Knightmare, standing in the midst of several ruined Sutherlands. "Kouzuki..."

"...Ohgi, how bad are our losses?" the man asked via radio, causing the man to jump.

Said afro-haired man scowled, his grip on the controls tightening. "...We lost Sugiyama, Tamaki, and Minami."

"...Dammit all to hell!" The man slammed his fist on the Knightmare controls. He hated himself for many things at the precise moment. He hated himself for being too late. He hated himself for being unable to finish his past business quicker. He hated himself for being weak!

The man's eyes looked at the small photograph that had been taped to the dashboard. It showed him and two others, one being his mother, and the other, his sister. He felt tears pricking at his eyes, his hands trembling as his fingers brushed against it, his teeth clenched together so hard, it wouldn't be far off to say that they would break any second. "I'm sorry..." he whispered silently. "I'm so, so sorry..."

Then, the grief and despair he felt was soon replaced with righteous fury. Once again, the Knightmare's eyes changed again, only this time, black veins gathered around its eyes, the red armor becoming pale. "I swear..." the young man promised. "I swear, Kallen, so help me..."

Naoto Kouzuki's head shot up, eyes blazing with anger. "I will... destroy Britannia!"

**To Be Continued…**

_Preview:_

"W-what the hell is this?"

"What kind of Knightmare is that?!"

"I don't care who gets my way! I'll kill every last one of you!"

"This is a world that could have been... a false reality."

"It-it can't be..."

"This... is my resolve!"

"Kallen... It's you..."

Next Time: Siblings


	9. Chapter 9

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the creator of many great stories such as Code BREAKER, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset, Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny, Fire Emblem: if, Zero Irregularity, and many more. **

**If you haven't seen any of them…..BE SURE YOU DO!**

**I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

**Thank you to all who continue to support this story. **

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8: Siblings**

To say that the core members of the Black Knights to be shocked would be an understatement.

After all, from learning the truth of your close allies, what would one expect?

"...Damn." was all Tamaki could really said, everyone all shocked equally.

"Yeah, I think that just about sums up everything." Victor said with the utmost serious. "And that's only the part of our lives that was hell during that bastard's 'holy war'."

"War?" Lelouch scoffed. "I think you mean a goddamn holocaust!"

"Yes. That's a more accurate term." Victor nodded in agreement. "...Then again...that was the kind of man that Charles zi Britannia is. A man that believes that Social Darwinism is the answer to everything. But in the end...it's only another factor of the twistedness in this world."

"Christ..." Ohgi grimaced, shaking his head. "And here I thought we had it bad... you kids had it worse."

"It wasn't that bad." Lyoko shook her head. "We had Suzaku, and Mr. Tohdoh looking out for us, but that didn't stop Britannians from trying to kill us, or other Japanese trying to beat innocent children to death simply because we were Britannians too."

"Which is total and utter bullshit." Kallen snorted indignantly. "For god's sake, you were kids! Kids! And they thought that they could take their frustrations out on four children, one of them blind and crippled?!"

"I didn't blame them in the least, Kallen." the elder Lamperouge said. "I would have felt the same way."

"But still...!"

"...Hatred and resentment can make people do horrifying things, I won't deny that." Victor closed his eyes solemnly. "...However, I sympathize with their feelings of grudge...as it was the Empire that was the cause of all this."

"No, it was more than that..." his younger brother said with hate. "If it weren't for Charles zi Britannia, then people wouldn't have had to suffer so much!"

"Damn straight!" Kallen voiced out her agreement.

"Dude, the bastard tossed you out when you wanted to get justice on your mom." Sugiyama scowled. "That son of a bitch needs to be tossed into a ditch!"

"I'd prefer a bullet in his skull." Lelouch said coldly. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do once Japan is back in business."

Victor threw his head back, laughing like a mad man. This stirred startled reactions from the group, who were unfamiliar with this side of him. He finally calmed down, but his face became one of cold-hearted and murderous. "...Get in line, little bro. I already called first dibs. That bastard's head is going to roll at my feet before I crush it like an egg!"

The others could only look at him with disturbed and uneasy expressions on their faces. They knew….they all knew that Victor was serious….dead serious. That laugh and those words….were things one would not expect from a sane man. No...the sound of them are more fitting to a man who had lost everything and chose to revel in bloodlust. Victor…really is going to slaughter the Emperor by his own word.

Soon, the man's expression returned to normal. Victor looked at all of them in confusion. "...What's wrong?"

"...N-nothing, Victor." Lyoko stammered slightly. "Anyway... what do we do now? I mean, we pushed Big Sis Cornelia back, but she's not one to give up easily."

"You're right. We may have to prepare for the possibility of a follow up attack." Lelouch added.

"After the damage we did, she won't be moving out anytime soon." Nagata chortled. "I mean, dude, Victor kicked the crap out of her strongest ace. No way she can recover from that!"

"She will." Lelouch shook his head. "Cornelia knows war, and she can adapt just as easily as it can escalate. Even though we have the Yamato Alliance backing us up, we don't have enough man power. We need more recruits, and we need more resources." The raven-haired boy pursed his lips, cupping his chin. "If only we had financial aide from the Kyoto Group... but to do that, we need to stand out more. We need to do something that will garner their attention."

"And what would you propose we do, Lelouch?" Ohgi asked.

The man in question placed a finger to his chin in thought. Then an idea popped into his mind.

"Ohgi, how many crime rings are in Area 11?"

The afro-haired man raised an eyebrow, but replied, "Several, if you're talking about minors. The major ones are the No Head Dragons, The Russian Bulkheads, the Snipes, and the Cartel Soprano. And that's just the tip of the iceburg if you're talking about crime rings. Drug groups like the Refrain Addiction and the Louisiana District have a lot of control over the ghettos, and then you have the top dogs, the Blood Imperialists, which is run by both Britannian noblemen and European traitors."

Lyoko's jaw fell to the floor. "T-there are that many organizations?!"

"Hm... this could work in our favor." Lelouch smirked. "And an opportunity. As I recall from a few of my gambling exploits, I overheard that one of the nobles had connections to the Cartel Soprano and the No Head Dragons. And a financial business owner was also a supplier for the Louisiana District..." A chuckle escaped him. "Talk about perfect."

"Lelouch?" Kallen frowned. "What are you planning?"

"That all depends, Kallen..." he grinned like the devil himself. "How do you feel on becoming Robin Hood?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Diethard was grinning like a madman as he looked over the reports. "And here I thought Nemo and Zero couldn't have gotten any more interesting, and yet, here they are, proving me wrong...!" he laughed. "This is just perfect! This is JUST the kind of story we need, Wallace!"

"U-um, sir, don't you think that a topic like this is, well... treasonous?"

"And? What about it?"

Diethard's tone held no room for argument. But Wallace voiced his own opinion anyway. "W-well...with a topic like this...wouldn't it risk having us executed for portraying the Empire to have a weakness?"

"And you point is...?"

"S-sir?!"

"In journalism, you need to take a few risks, and since when does this story fall into your lap?" he retorted. "Zero and Nemo practically drove out Cornelia, and defeated her knight, Julius Kresnik!" A grin broke out across his face. "I'm telling you, Wallace, this is the story of the century!"

"And it just might get you killed!"

"So what?!" The man snapped back. "This isn't about just us, it involves all of society, no, the world! Events like these signify the change of an Era! Can't you see that?!"

"With all due respect, sir, I actually do value my life!"

"Then it's not too late for you to walk away. As for me, I'm taking this on myself!"

With that, the man shot out of his office, his manila folder in hand. "Honestly, incompetent idiots!" he said with distaste as he sped-walk past his co-workers. "Something like this doesn't happen every few years! This is it! This is what we've been looking for! Finally, something that can change a warped society and open its eyes!" He grinned once again, eyes gleaming with excitement. "No, something like this... It's not even enough! Nowhere close! I need to know more of it! More of their carnage! More of their ambition!"

Diethard slowly sped up until he broke out into a full sprint, his desire to document the Revolutionaries actions and ideals becoming his drive. He Finally had it! The story that will change the world!

Far too long had he watched the world around him rot all to hell. He just stood by and watched as the world fall into corruption. False propaganda, advertising the wealthy and power, even being strung along for their intentions. Diethard hated it, it was like he was looking at a giant lie, a gigantic stain that you couldn't bleach out. For years he worked his ass off, trying to find something worth his time, something that could change the face of this hellish society.

And that something showed up, and in the best possible way! Two revolutionaries, far beyond anything they had ever known, just appeared out of nowhere, and they struck fast and hard. In a span of only less than a mere week, Zero and Nemo were beating the shit out of Britannian forces.

It was like a blessing from above...not...it was more than that!

...it was a Miracle! It was a miracle in the making to fix this Twisted world! This was what he wanted. He wanted nothing more than to help them achieve their ideals!

"I don't care if this costs me my job," he said as he rushed down the stairwell of the office branch. "This world needs to change, one way or another!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Charles zi Britannia was, in a word, vastly amused.

"So, Cornelia was defeated at last, was she?" the burly man mused, standing in the same realm that Victor once stood in when he was brought forth into this world. "It was only a matter of time. Arrogance begs for downfall, and in her case, she fought an opponent she couldn't have defeated in a thousand years. Even her knight was unable to face him, even with the power of the Kresnik bloodline at his disposal."

"My my..." a young voice intervened with vast amusement. "I never expected to hear that from you... are you actually impressed with Ludger Will Kresnik's progress, along with your son and daughter?"

"Wouldn't you feel the same way, big brother?"

The elder man turned around to greet his sibling.

But one would mistake their relation as something else entirely.

The new figure was but a young boy, no older than thirteen, garbed in a white suit with high, light purple collar. The suit itself had golden trims and royal blue cuffs. Wrapped around his small frame was a black cape. His pale blonde hair was unusually long, trailing far behind him while ending in waves. His pink eyes looked onward in amusement.

"I wouldn't know, considering I never got married." the boy said, his tone oddly mature for someone his age. "Still, I must say that I am impressed. His abilities are growing far more than we had expected... though I suppose it's not really a shocker, given who gave your son the power of Geass in the first place."

"Indeed." Charles nodded. "Bakur stated that much as well... Even so, we had not accounted for the possibility that his prowess with the Chromatus would have been inherited." A scowl formed on his lips. "C has made herself to be quite meddlesome. It sickens me."

"Have patience, my brother." the boy said with a smile. "Soon enough, the Ragnarok Connection will be set into place, and the Spirits will be no more than our obedient lap dogs."

"...Indeed. You are correct." Charles nodded. "Soon...the world we envisioned will be a reality. A world of peace...A world that is only fit for humanity."

"Yes."

"And with it, a world without lies."

The boy grinned. "That is, after all, our ultimate goal. The Ragnarok Connection is a mere back up in case Origin's Trial cannot be reached. Although, given Bisley's progress so far in locating the other Waymarkers, I doubt it will be a problem."

"The Crimson Prototype was already discovered, and right in the Shinjuku Ghetto..." Charles smirked. "All we need to do now is let him do his work... of course, we can always let Victor and my dear children do the work for us."

"Of course. Wouldn't that be the best course of action? That way, they would complete the task and be none the wiser to our motives."

The burly man chuckled in agreement. "It doesn't matter what they do... in the end, they are all but pawns in a much grander scheme."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaguya Sumeragi was ecstatic. "You're sure of this, Taizo-san?" she asked, almost giddily, as she looked at the reports in her hands. "This information is accurate?"

The old man nodded his head. "Yes... This information is valid. Cornelia li Britannia was defeated by those two newcomers, Nemo and Zero, and in doing so, managed to defeated the Twin Blades of Victory himself."

"Amazing... This is simply amazing, Taizo-san!" the black-haired girl cheered, throwing the papers into the air. "Finally! Finally, there's someone out there who can make a difference with Tohdoh-san!"

The young girl was practically dancing in glee. After all...why wouldn't she? She had just heard of a catalyst for change in the making. To think...that these Revolutionaries would be capable of defeating someone like the Twin Blades and Cornelia.

"With all due respect, Kaguya..." Taizo said, keeping his tone strict and respectful of the heir of the house of Sumeragi. "That is rather presumptuous of you to say.

"But isn't that correct, Taizo-san?" Kaguya questioned back after calming down. "I mean...Zero and Nemo have defeated the two of Britannia's best. A feat that no one thought to be possible!"

"Nevertheless, they are still human."

"And yet Nemo possesses a power far beyond anything any of us has seen..." the girl retorted, a smile forming across her round face. "That armor... and Zero's brilliance... I have no doubt that they will destroy the shackles that Britannia has imposed upon us. I know it for certain!"

Taizo was still uncertain. "However, we know nothing of them. Though they have made their intentions clear, we still do not know if they are allies."

"Then perhaps we should meet with them personally." Kaguya refuted, her smile not faltering in the least. "Or test them."

"Test them?"

"As I understand it, Chawla-san has managed to complete the Guren MK-II, has she not?"

Now the man knew what the girl was proposing. "Yes...she has...and what is it you wish to do with it?"

Kaguya grinned. "Why don't we see if Nemo and Zero have what it takes to wield it?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, my aching back..." Suzaku groaned, rubbing said part of his body as he walked the halls with Lyoko. "Llyod's really fired up lately..."

"And why's that?" she asked curiously. "I mean, I get your a mechanic with A.S.E.E.C and all of that, but what does any of that have to do with you?"

"He's been using me as a guinea pig for this new Knightmare he's been building. I can't really tell you much because of confidentiality, but Lloyd is... how do I put this?" the Japanese youth said thoughtfully. "He's REALLY into Knightmare Frames. He calls them his kids. If you ask me, he brings whole new meaning to the term 'married to your job."

The raven-haired girl giggled brightly. "He sounds like a fun person to be with!" she remarked, earning a sigh.

"More like crazy if you ask me."

The boy sighed in exasperation. He was truly grateful for this day off. If he so much as saw another Knightmare, he was going to lose it!

He was glad he had someone to talk about this with. Truly, he was grateful Lyoko could spend time with him.

Of course, that being said, he had to deal with the teasing of VIctor and Lelouch, both of which would remind him about the incident with the cat hunt. Just remembering it was enough to make him blush like mad. While neither of them had officially begun their life as a couple, the signs were certainly there...

And to be honest, he wanted to kiss her again. Those soft lips of hers... if he hadn't know any better, he-

"Suzaku!"

"What? Huh?" the boy snapped out of his thoughts, turning to the girl of his affections. "W-what is it?"

"I was going to ask if you were free on Sunday." Lyoko pouted. "Remember? About our date with Nunnally?"

"Huh? Oh...OH! Right, now I remember. Sorry about that. But yeah...I think I'm free that day."

"Great!" the girl grinned, pumping her arms. "Victor's really been pumped up about this! He and Lelouch are still planning everything out to make it absolutely perfect!"

"Isn't that a bit much?" Suzaku smiled softly, scratching his neck. "I mean, I get that we're going birthday shopping, but even still..."

"Well, we Lamperouges never do things half way!"

"Don't I know it." he laughed. "I remember the time you guys went and bought me and kendo stick for my birthday! And one of the more expensive ones too! Speaking of which, you never did tell me how you got in the first place!"

"Hmhmhm...That's a secret~" Lyoko hummed happily.

"Aw c'mon. You can tell me."

"No way!"

"Aw, c'mon. Please?" Suzaku begged her. For a moment, the girl thought about telling him...before she stuck her tongue out.

"Nope~!"

"Meanie."

"I live to please, Suzaku."

The boy sighed, and decided to let the matter drop. Chances were that she probably wouldn't tell him.

Lyoko smirked to herself in victory. She wasn't just going to tell Suzaku how they obtained that wooden sword.

After all, she DID make a promise to Tohdoh after all~

"Oi, there you two are."

Both teens turned around at the newcomer. It was Lelouch.

"Oh, hey bro." The female Lamerouge greeted.

"What's up Lelouch?"

"Nothing much. Milly asked me to find the both of you. Something about a festival event."

At the sound of this, Lyoko groaned. "Oh, great... is it the Crossdressing one?"

"Thankfully, no." Lelouch said, much to his relief. "Actually, this one was the headmaster's idea, something about a Cultural Appreciation Day."

"Cultural Appreciation...?" Both asked with questioning looks on their faces.

"Yeah. He said that given the recent events...that it would be best to throw something like this."

"Recent..." Suzaku's eyes lit with realization. "Aaah... I get it now."

"Yeah. That's right." Lelouch nodded in confirmation.

Ever since the appearance of Nemo and Zero (AKA Lelouch and Victor), the whole Area was thrown into disarray. Some Britannians couldn't help but look up to them or stand in fear and awe of their presence, while the Numbers, of course, viewed them like saviors. That being said, the event of Cornelia being defeated raised many concerns, and the terrorist cells were becoming more active and bolder by the day.

The Britannians were slowly growing restless while the Japanese were slowly rising up. It wouldn't be long before everything fell into chaos.

"At any rate, we're meeting up in the clubhouse." Lelouch stated. "So, let's get going."

"Alright." Both teen nodded and proceeded to follow him.

However, as they walked toward their destination, they overheard the students' gossip.

"Dude, did you hear?"

"You mean about the No Head Dragons, right?"

"I heard they got torn apart by some rival gang!"

"What? Dude, where did you hear that?"

"I thought they said it was Zero and Nemo and some other guys."

Suzaku wondered what they were talking about while Lelouch and Lyoko knew the matter very well.

After all, the latter knew it was the former's doing.

"The No Head Dragons?" Suzaku frowned. "Who are they?"

"One of the major criminal organizations in Area 11, from what I hear." Lyoko said. "People gossip so much about them, you'd think they were celebrities!"

"And it isn't just them." Lelouch added. "There are other shady groups, and even drug rings. From the sounds of it, Zero and Nemo are tackling them head on... Hmph, scum like that doesn't deserve to exist in the first place."

Suzaku frowned at his friend's words. "I know what you mean, but don't you think they should be judged through the legal system?" he asked. "Don't get me wrong, one less criminal organization is good news, but even still... Taking them down through unjust means just doesn't sound worth it."

"Suzaku, do you know how many criminals are indicted in the legal system, and how many are actually sent to jail through the court system?"

"N-no...But surely they all received their due punishment..."

Lelouch shook his head solemnly. "...Guess again. Many of them had ties to corrupt politicians and noblemen. And because of those ties, they managed to escape their punishment and run free, all the while making the innocent suffer! The law tried to judge them...and they cannot be touched by it! That sort of thing...I can NEVER forgive...!"

Suzaku took a step back from the magnitude in his friend's voice. he had never once heard Lelouch sound so serious, so... deadly. In all honesty, it reminded him...

'I swear to you...Suzaku Kururugi...Nemo and I...WILL OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!'

"Big Brother..." Lyoko put a hand on her brother's shoulder, ceasing his vengeful shuddering. The boy realized what he was doing, and his earlier outburst, and took calm breathes.

"...Sorry. It's just, hearing about those bastards... it reminds me of THAT man..."

Lyoko could only nod grimly while Suzaku looked sadly at him. They knew very well who he was referring to.

The Emperor, Charles zi Britannia.

"...Sorry." the Japanese youth apologized. "I... didn't mean to bring up some bad memories."

"It's fine, Suzaku." Lelouch assured him. "Still, I do think what Zero and Nemo are doing is right. If people can't be touched by the law, then you have to take matters into your own hands. I'm sure a lot of people have had no other choice but to do that when the system they once believed in fails to work. And while on the subject of systems, just how in the hell were you convicted of killing Clovis? I know for a FACT that you couldn't even muster the guts to shoot someone, much less try to kill them."

"Y-yeah..." Suzaku nodded, turning away slightly. But Lyoko noticed the brief stutter, as well as the look of unease he had in his eye. Was there something...he wasn't telling them?

"I...I didn't know of it myself. But after Clovis's murder, I was approached by the Pureblood faction. They came at me, accusing me of killing the Prince, and even had a gun as evidence, they stated it had my finger prints. But it wasn't even my gun. I kept telling them that, but they wouldn't hear of it. They were convinced I was the killer. After that...you pretty much know the rest.

"Wait, you were made into a scapegoat?!" Lyoko cried with anger. "T-those bastards! Did they even try to look for the real killers?!"

"Nemo and Zero probably waited a while before wanting to make the announcement," Lelouch stated. "Though Suzaku's execution must have sped up their plans considerably and provided them the perfect opportunity. After all, what better way to announce yourselves to Britannia than to declare that you were the ones to kill a prince, and even better yet, discredit one of the most influential groups in the social structure."

"Even still...!"

"Of course, there was another reason." her twin continued. "They also wanted to ensure the safety of the Japanese."

Suzaku frowned at this. "How does saving me from my execution and revealing themselves protect my people?"

"Suzaku, weren't you aware? If they didn't intervene, the Purebloods would have had the means and opportunity, as well as the power, to eliminate the Honorary Status system. Anyone in any Area that is a Number will lose their privileges if they're Honorary Britannians, and are sent back into the ghettos. How could you not know that?"

This caused Suzaku to freeze. His face shifted one to horror at what could've been. He...he was just following the system to serve his punishment. But if it was carried out, the Purebloods would have the authority to erase the Honors system? So many lives...so many people who worked hard to become Honorary Britannians to gain better lives...all removed. He...almost became the cause of all that?! "I...I didn't realize..."

"Would they have really gone that far?" Lyoko bit her lip. "I mean, to do that, it's...!"

"They're Purebloods, Lyoko." Lelouch scowled. "They believe that man's bullshit about social darwinism."

"But still-"

"No buts about it." Lelouch interrupted her from continuing. "...they are like all those scum in Britannia. The filth that the world can do without. All they do is cause suffering for innocents, as long as they are not Britannian!"

"...I agree, that's why it needs to change." Suzaku stated. "That's why I became an Honorary Britannian in the first place."

"And while I think it's stupid, I know you're a stubborn man, so all I can do is watch for you." Lyoko sighed. "Seriously, Suzaku.. I know you're doing this all for us, you need to be careful!"

"I know...I'm sorry to worry you about this." He apologized. After listening to Nemo, he didn't want to cause his best friends any pain.

"So long as you understand." Lelouch sighed. "Anyway, let's go. Milly is waiting for us."

With their conversation ended, the group moved onward.

In a matter of minutes, they have arrived at their destination.

They stepped inside the room, finding Nunnally with Victor. "There you guys are," the elder Lamperouge stated. "What took you?"

"Sorry, we got a bit sidetracked on our way here." He took a look around the room, noticing something was missing. Shirley, Rivalz, and Nina were present...but the Blonde in question was missing. "...Where is Milly? First she tells me to get Lyoko and Suzaku...and now's she's gone?"

"She went back to the clubroom to go grab something." Rivalz explained. "So, you guys know what we're doing for this event?"

"No clue." Lelouch shook his head. "Milly wouldn't tell me until everyone was here."

"Well, considering Milly is the one planning this, it can't be good." Shirley commented. "Say, where is Kallen?"

"She's out sick again." Lyoko told her.

"Really? Man...must be tough for her." Rivalz commented. But the Lamperouge siblings, save Nunnally, knew that it was untrue.

Like the rest of them, Kallen had been up late during their escapades to eliminate the gangs of Japan. She is currently at home sleeping. She didn't get home until early this morning.

"By the way, Lulu..."

Lelouch frowned slightly nervously when Shirley gave him a scrutinizing gaze. "You've been absent a lot lately... You haven't been falling behind, have you?"

"N-no, Lyoko's been filling in for me." he replied. "Also, I'm just swamped with helping Victor out is all."

Suzaku failed to keep his snicker quiet, earning a glare. "What?"

"Please, you and cooking is like asking the Emperor to marry a non-Britannian!"

"Why, you...!"

"But it's true, Big Brother!" Nunnally chirped, causing the boy to pale. Oh no... was she really going to-?! "You nearly burned down the clubhouse when you tried to make Big Sis a cake!"

Victor sighed at the memory. "Worst mistake of my life letting you man the kitchen."

"H-hey! I was just trying to something for her birthday!" Lelouch argued back, thankful that Nunnally did not catch the truth of his actions. But still...that day was a wound to his pride.

"...You made the first cake into a hunk of charcoal!" Lyoko rebutted.

"Yes, we had to make a new one from scratch. And Lelouch was banned from working in the kitchen alone." Victor added.

At this point, the whole Student Council was laughing, with the famed cold princely figure of Ashford Academy's face beet red with embarrassment.

"Dammit, will you guys lay off?!"

"My, what do we have here? A Lelouch teasing party?" a familiar, sultry voice asked. "Why didn't you wait 'till I got here?!"

Lelouch's face fell into a scowl upon recognizing the voice. Sure enough, the blonde bombshell was standing by the doorway.

"So, what's going on you guys?"

"We should be asking you that. What were you getting?"

The woman grinned as she whipped out...

"...WHAT THE HELL?!"

The group, sans Nunnally, could only gape at what Milly had just pulled out.

It...it was...

"What do you think?"

Silence... it could only be silence while everyone gaped. Nina looked close to feinting, Shirley and Lyoko's face were a scarlet crimson, Suzaku looked away, Victor immediately spun on his heel, while Lelouch and Rivalz had blood running down their noses, just from the sheer risque look of the clothes.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" the girls cried out. "THOSE ARE BUNNY GIRL COSTUMES!"

"TA-DA...! I hope you like these ladies...because this is what we are wearing for the festival!" Milly grinned mischievously.

Again...they were speechless. Victor still kept his eyes away. He silently thanked the fact Kallen was absent. Knowing her, she would be strangling the she-Devil, breaking her persona be damned.

"Are you out of your damned mind?!" Lelouch howled. "I'd sooner go back to Pendragon than see Lyoko or Nunnally dressed up in that get-up!"

"Oh, I have a more innocent version for Nunnally. After all, she said she wanted to dress up as the marching hare from Alice in Wonderland, right?"

If her eyes would open, the group could swear Nunnally would have stars in her eyes. "Really?!"

"Yep~"

"...o-out of curiosity, what are we wearing?" Rivalz asked, trying his best to hide his perverted grin. How could he not? The girl he had a crush over since forever was going to be wearing one of many a man's wet dream!

"My father has a few nice and sharp tuxedos you guys can use." Milly informed them. "And better yet, I got one juuuuuust for Victor!"

"...I thought we agreed you'd never drag me into your shenanigans when I graduated, Milly." the eldest Lamperouge deadpanned.

"Aww...C'mon Victor! Join in on the fun! Please? If not for me, then for Nunnally, Lelouch, and Lyoko. You wouldn't want them to have their only brother left out, right...?" She requested in amusement.

The raven haired man gulped as he looked at each of his siblings. Lelouch and Lyoko's expression were set in a glare saying 'If we're part of this disaster. You are too.' He tried to turn away and respectfully decline...

...But Nunnally's expression broke down his iron-clad resistance.

There was no way he could resist the puppy-dog face she has.

"...Dammit."

"So we are all agreed!"

The Student Council president clapped in elation. But everyone could see the mischievous smirk on her face.

"...we are so screwed, aren't we?" Nina said in a quiet whisper, as if fearing for her life.

Suzaku gulped. "...she's worse than the Devil."

'Truer words could never have been said, Suzaku...' Lelouch thought with a grimace. 'Truer words could not have been said.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Jeremiah was conflicted as he read over the report Villetta gave him. "...exactly, what is the story given to the press?"

"Presently, the news is that Princess Cornelia and Julius Kresnik being defeated by Nemo." The woman reported grimly, unable to believe this herself.

"...I see..." The teal haired man nodded.

There was a long period of silence before he spoke again. "...and the official report that wasn't given?"

"...Both Julius and Nemo were locked in combat, both of them donning the Chromatus during the latter half of the fight. The result of their attacks colliding was the cause of that massive explosion. Afterward, Nemo's mask was lost in the battle, re-affirming the hypothesis that he was Victor vi Britannia before retreating."

There it was, spoken aloud for any in the room to hear. The silence that followed couldn't be broken, even if glass had shattered. Jeremiah bit his lower lip, lowering his head and leaning it against his forehead. "...I knew it, but I just didn't want to believe it." he said to himself. "To think His Highness would commit treason... That fact alone could throw all of Area 11 into upheaval."

"It would indeed, sir." Villetta nodded her head in solemn. "Especially given Lord Victor's actions prior to being banished."

The woman spoke the truth. The events in the Throne room all those years ago was enough to create a great stir in the public. One could only imagine the effects on the world upon discovering the truth of the battle.

Jeremiah clenched his fist in frustration.

"Dammit all!" he grinded his teeth against one another. "It was bad enough that the Purebloods have turned on us, but now... Prince Victor... His Highness... is committing treason?! Is this... because I couldn't protect Lady Marianne?!"

Before becoming a Margrave, he was nothing but a simple soldier, apart of the Royal Guard, headed by Cornelia li Britannia. He was among the many who openly admired her strength, her beauty, and her grace, and her powerful prowess. No matter how many times he saw her, she was like a blooming flower on the battlefield, able to stand against even someone like Bismarck, the Knight of One. Truly, perfection best described her.

And yet, he had failed to protect her as his duty required. On that day, when he barged into the room, he found only her corpse atop her daughter, Nunnally, holes marring her back and blood leaking down the steps. All he could remember at that point were the screams of Lelouch and Lyoko, and Victor holding his eldest sister close, as if trying to protect her from that horrible sight.

Perhaps it was because of his inability to protect Lady Marianne that his lord, the boy he admired as much as he did his mother, had become a terrorist, even worse, the one who killed his brother Clovis.

Anguish was too weak of a word of what Jeremiah was currently feeling. Anger, regret, guilt, sorrow...his mind and heart were clouded by a storm of emotions. He was angry at himself for his weakness. He regretted his failure that fateful day. He felt guilt, feeling that everything up to now was his to blame. But most of all...he felt sorrow for the young Prince to take a dark path, very well risking his life for vengeance.

"Milord..." Villetta murmured quietly. "What... do we do?"

Jeremiah took a calm, yet shuddering breath as he tried to calm himself. "...the Viceroy's orders were clear. We're to remain on standby until further orders."

"I see... By the way, milord, there has been something plaguing my mind as of recently."

"And what would it be?"

"If Victor vi Britannia is Nemo... then who in the world could Zero be?"

"..." Jeremiah froze at the thought. If Victor vi Britannia is Nemo...the man had an inkling suspicion who the other Revolutionary was. However, that shouldn't be possible. He died in the war in Japan seven years ago. But if he survived...then there was no questioning his hypothesis.

"...there are only a handful of people I know of that Lord Victor would work alongside with, and given events, the number of people that could possess that level of intelligence, and control the flow of battle, and gather so much support in so little time... There's only two people I can think of."

Villetta leaned in, curious. "And who would they be?"

"Prince Schneizel... and Lord Victor's brother, Lelouch vi Britannia."

The woman nearly dropped the manila folder she held in shock. Zero...is Prince Lelouch? Then again...it would make sense. She had heard tales of Lelouch vi Britannia's intellect, almost on par with Prince Schneizel's.

"B-but that is...!"

"I know..." Jeremiah sighed tiredly. "It was bad enough to learn the truth about Nemo, but to inform the Viceroy of this, even if it is conjecture... I do believe I might be joining Kewell in a cell."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, you believe Lelouch is working as Zero, Julius?" Cornelia asked as she sipped her tea, her face remaining cold and calm as always. "That is a rather bold statement to be making, given no solid evidence."

"I know..." The bespectacled man agreed. He was still garbed in his signature white coat, but now had bandages wrapped around his forehead and plastered on his face. "...However, given the turn of events that Nemo is Victor...it wouldn't be too far off to assume that Lelouch is Zero."

"And how do you figure?" The Princess raised an eyebrow.

"We all know the tactical prowess that Zero possesses. Aside from Prince Schneizel, there is only one other person I know capable of such feats. And that is Lelouch."

Cornelia paused, a hand reaching to her chin. "Hm... you do raise an excellent point." An unsettled frown soon appeared over her beautiful face. "If that is true... then that makes two of my brothers who are now my enemies."

She gave a wry smile, sad and pained at the thought. "What cruel irony. I imagine you must think so as well, considering Victor IS your student. You even treated him as if he were your own brother."

"More so than you think, actually." Julius remarked, a slight grin on his face. "Especially given the fact that he and I got along just as well as he did with Nunnally and Lelouch and Lyoko..."

"I suppose you're right." she chuckled. "He always loved to spoil them. I can still remember that one time when he had practically commandeered the kitchen at the Aries Villa, and how much trouble he caused making those tomato cupcakes."

"Haha...Indeed. To be honest...I miss the taste of his cupcakes. He would also give them to us as well whenever he made them." he smiled in nostalgia.

Cornelia giggled into her hand. "On that, I agree. Of course, Lady Marianne didn't scold him for doing such a bang up job, even though having a prince do the cooking was something of a outlandish tale."

"Yes...it's hard to believe so much has changed from those days..." He spoke wistfully.

Then again, he had expected as much from Victor... or rather, his younger brother, Ludger.

Back in his own world...Ludger was the one who took up the duty of housework. Julius may be a top agent and fighter, but normal chores and cooking weren't exactly his forte.

Of course, obviously, Ludger was still like that, taking up the cooking even though he was born into a higher status. In a way, he was proud of it, especially because HE was the older brother this time around.

Still, though... the fact that it was Ludger, but not HIS Ludger, saddened him a bit.

He realized this during the aftermath of their battle. When he talked about Elle and Rideaux, Ludger responded with memories of events that 'truly' happened.

That was when he realized that the Ludger he met in this world was not of the Prime Dimension.

Ludger...or rather Victor...was from a Fractured Dimension.

He wasn't sure about the details, but given that he spoke of Elle being his daughter, he surmised that Victor was likely Elle's father, proving his assumptions of the girl being from a Fractured Dimension. After all, the Key of Kresnik in the Prime Dimension had been lost, that Key being his own mother, Cornelia.

On the matter of that subject... it was rather scary how similar Cornelia li Britannia and his mother were.

If he didn't know better...he would've thought that the 2nd Princess of Britannia was his own mother reincarnate.

It wasn't until he regained his memories that he had realized this.

"How ironic..." he mused absent-mindedly. "Anyway, if Lelouch is Zero, what will you do then?"

"Defeat him."

Julius raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh, relax, it won't be as if I intend to kill him." she waved her hand in dismissal. "If Zero really is Lelouch, then I'll simply capture him alive. After all, he has reasons, and I intend to find out what drove him to commit treason."

"I see...and the same would apply to Victor I presume?"

"Of course. I don't plan on slaying either of them...I just want answers..."

"...and what of their comrades?" he pushed up his glasses. "I sincerely doubt they wouldn't take to it kindly to know you slaughtered those close to them."

"That all depends, really." Cornelia shrugged, taking a swift sip of her tea. "In the meantime... regarding that battle, did Victor don that mysterious armor again?"

"Indeed he did."

Strangely, Cornelia fell silent. Her eyes were cold and analytical, looking at her Twin Blades of Victory with a near scrutinizing gaze. For a while, she said nothing, and neither did he.

"...You used the Chromatus as well, didn't you?"

At first, Julius remained silent, unconsciously gazing down to his left hand where a black glove covered it. Then he looked up and replied, "...Yes I did."

"...You do realize that you shouldn't be using it like that unless in dire circumstances."

"Well, considering that I was fighting Victor, it wasn't as if I had much of a choice."

Cornelia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Julius, we have talked about this before. I've done my best to try and limit the number of people who are aware of what you have, but using it in the middle of a war zone? And Level 3? That WILL create attention."

The Twin Blades had no excuse for that. After all, it was his decision to use his Chromatus first. Victor just followed him to even the playing field. He was also sure that the collision of attacks caught everyone's attention to their fight.

"...At the very least, no one was aware of what happened." he argued finally. "And besides, given the situation, I doubt anyone would have noticed the damage until after the dust was cleared."

A sigh escaped the second princess. "You live to create trouble for me, don't you?"

"I'm sorry. That was never my intention when I swore loyalty to you, your highness." Julius apologized.

"Oh, poppycock." the woman huffed. "I've told you this before: when we're alone, you can call me Cornelia."

At this, the man smiled. "And only Euphie can call you Cornie."

"You got that right." The woman replied with a smirk.

Both adults then broke out laughing. They haven't been able to talk like this for a while. The serious atmosphere from earlier was broken up.

"I wonder..." she mused. "When was the last time we were able to talk like this?"

"If I were to guess...I'd say about two years now..." Julius smiled solemnly. "It's hard to believe. To think it's been over seven years since we were all together."

"I know what you mean..." Cornelia smiled softly. "To be perfectly honest... I hope that, one day, we'll be able to relive those days."

XXXXXXXXXX

"An unnatural disturbance?"

As the preparations for the Cultural Festival were underway, Lelouch had snuck away, currently on the phone with Ohgi. An unsettling frown was over his face. He kept his voice quiet, as to not garner attention from the others.

"Yeah, and I mean 'weird'." Ohgi replied. "We've been keeping an eye out for what you were talking about the other day, about anything out of the ordinary, and, well... the Shinjuku Ghetto is acting up."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I've been hearing from the others that as they were walking through Shinjuku, they've seen buildings and even the air itself to be distorted. I didn't know what they were talking about, so I went to see for myself. They were right. I've seen parts of the sky, heck, even the space around us to be warped in some way."

"Strange distortions..." Lelouch muttered under his breath. "Could it be..."

"You got some idea, Zero?"

"I might... Victor mentioned something about an alternate reality, something called a Fractured Dimension I think..."

"Alternate worlds?" Ohgi repeated, expressing disbelief before scoffing. "Well, then again, this whole Geass and Chromatus business should tell me otherwise."

"Yeah, if I hadn't known about either ability, I would've dismissed the notion entirely. Victor, Lyoko, and I will be there after school. I'll phone Kallen in as well later."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Later then." With that, he hung up, slipping his phone back into his pocket. 'And odd distortion... this is an odd development. And so close?' he put a hand to his chin. 'Could it be because of the battle between Julius and Victor?'

The possibility was definite given the circumstances. That massive burst of energy from that collision during Victor's fight with Julius may have been the cause. But Lelouch was unable to gain a more accurate reading of the situation until he saw it first hand.

"Big Brother?" Nunnally called out. "Where are you? Big Sis needs your help!"

"Coming!"

Lelouch broke away from his thoughts and returned to the preparations for the festival.

XXXXXXXXXX

"A Fractured Dimension so early in the works, eh?" a cold, melancholic voice said, bemused. "It appears that, even here, you're still facing the Trial, Ludger Will Kresnik... or rather, Victor."

The words came from a figure hovering above the rooftop of a collapsed building. His shape was humanoid, but he would be described as anything but. He was garbed in a black, white, and gray bodysuit with black coattail-like pieces trailing behind him. In place of his feet were white, pointed blades. Extending from his wrists were black fin-like blades with silver edging. His complexion was an ashen gray, his face held no emotion. His long, white hair fell freely mid-back with two white horns protruding from his crown. His golden eyes gazed upon the ruined earth before him.

The being was none other than the Great Spirit of Time... Chronos.

"Hmph...to think that this world has fallen so far...all because of those blasted humans. It really has been too long since I was here last." He mused grimly.

Truly, this world repulsed him to no end. While it may have been true, that Spyrix technology did not exist, that did not mean he regarded it with distaste. They all disgusted him, every last one of them. Truly, those 'Britannians' represented the worst of humans.

They had it all. Anger. Jealousy. Deceit. Lust. Greed. Pride. Malevolence. Gluttony. Sloth. Hatred. Grudge. Resentment. Every quality that made humanity a despicable race.

Truly...He just could not see why Origin and C are so intrigued in them. It infuriated him to know end! His friend is suffering by purifying the souls of these retched creatures, while C is in danger from being killed by them!

"Why you would think they are worthy of salvation, I shall never know..." Chronos shook his head sadly. "Especially when one of them is that damned Bisley Bakur!"

He spat out that accursed name with hatred. That man had nearly succeeded in completing Origin's Trial, and had nearly made all Spirits bow down to their will. He was, by far, the most disgusting of humans, along with that man, Charles zi Britanniation, who was trying to kill C, and for what? To unite humanity and to forge a world without lies?! Preposterous!

"...you seem troubled, my dear Chronos."

The Great Spirit of Time grew attentive upon hearing the familiar voice. He turned to the speaker, and as impossible as it was, to the point of hell freezing over, Chronos actually smiled.

The being before him could only be described as an 'Unworldly Beauty' in the eyes of humans.

Her appearance was humanoid, her body possessing a perfect hourglass figure with well defined curves that many women would kill for. Her blonde hair was long...very long...to the point of it reaching her ankles as it hung freely. Her eyes were an inhuman yellow with orange pupils. Protruding from her collarbone is a diamond shaped, purple gem that resonated with power. Her attire consisted of She was garbed in a beautiful red dress that seems to change shades from the upper and lower halves. The attire was sleeveless, her arms were covered in long, maroon gloves that ended at her bicep. The dress itself exposed an ample amount of cleavage and the top of her breasts. Surrounding her are what appeared to be shells of energy. A small, yet kind small graced her flawless face.

This was the Great Spirit of the Soul, C.

"...C."

"Hello, Chronos." the Great Spirit said, her voice shifting and distorted, yet so wonderful and lovely that it was almost impossible to discern which was her true voice. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"...It has...almost twenty years I believe..."

"Twenty?" C giggled into her hand. "Has it truly been that long? You seem to let the flow pass by so quickly now."

"Well, excuse me," he chuckled, a truly odd sight for one so cold and dark. "I don't exactly control how fast time goes."

"Excuse me? And here I thought you were the Great Spirit of Time for a Reason..." She joked.

"Hmph.." the Spirit turned away, an honest to GOD blush faint on his cheeks. "B-be silent..."

"You're so easy to fluster~" C giggled again. "Still, I doubt you came here to see me simply because you got bored, or if Origin got tired of having you hang around like a vulture, so tell me... what ails you so, my dear Chronos?"

The master of Time itself sighed, looking down on the world of bigoted humans. "...I do not understand why you brought the Fractured soul of Ludger Will Kresnik here." he stated, getting straight to the heart of the matter. "Especially given what he had done in the past."

At this...C's cheerful smile shifted into a solemn one. "...You are well aware of his past, Chronos. A man like him...sacrificed everything just for a chance to make everything right. However, it was all for naught in the end. While he meant well, his actions were far from inexcusable. How did that saying go...?...The oath to hell is paved with good intentions...?"

"If you knew, then why would-?"

"That is exactly why." C interrupted him. "...He was a man who deserved a second chance. SO why not use it to help save the human who saved my life?"

At the mention of that, Chronos scowled deeply. "That human used that damnable power on you! He had NO right to do so!"

"Except Lelouch vi Britannia was not so arrogant as you had thought." she pointed out "He only requested that I not halt the march of time in this world. I did not need to follow that order."

"But-!"

"No buts about it. If he hadn't done so...I would've fallen to the Sword of Akasha. This would've led to Charles' and Marianne's ideals of a world of memories to exist. But the actions of that lone boy...that one man...prevented such a tragedy."

C adopted a sad smile as she looked at the world below. "He sacrificed everything for his younger sister... a world where she would find peace. So, let me ask you something, Chronos." She turned to her fellow Great Spirit. "If given the chance... would you not do the same? Especially if that boy were Ludger Will Kresnik?"

The Great Spirit grew silent upon this question. Why would he agree? After all...humans were selfish creatures, constantly sabotaging or killing one another for their own benefit.

And yet...

'I'll save Elle myself!'

Recalling those words, Chronos sighed. "...I hate it when you bring up good points. You're just as bad as Origin."

"And yet you love me for it~"

"I-idiot!" the Great Spirit of Time blushed heavily, turning away with a scowl. "D-Don't say things like that!"

"Aww...is my dear Chronos embarrassed~?" C cooed. She thoroughly enjoyed seeing Chronos like this. She loved getting past his cold persona and see this side of him.

She wished she had one of those cameras humans used... she would have loved to show Origin this when given the chance.

"A-anyway..." Chronos coughed in his hand, trying to return to the subject at hand. "That human girl... she was not apart of the original timeline as I recall."

"You are referring to Lyoko vi Britannia, correct?"

"I am." The Great Spirit of time nodded. He looked at him companion with a suspicious gaze. "...what are you planning by including her in this timeline as well? What purpose is her existence?"

"Many things, Chronos." the Great Spirit of the Soul replied. "Lelouch vi Britannia's path was a cold and lonely one... even with Victor, I wasn't sure whether or not he would follow down that same path in which he descended into previously."

"So then," he ventured a guess. "She is insurance."

"To an extent." C nodded. "However, there is another purpose for her existence... one that is very crucial."

Chronos raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

The Female Spirit looked up the skies above, watching the clouds intently.

"...There is more than one Key."

Chronos' eyes widened. "You didn't...!"

"It was necessary."

"Necessary?!" he shouted in outrage. "You were already pushing the limits of your authority by making that crippled girl into a Key of Kresnik, but making a SECOND?! Have you gone mad, C?! If Bakur, or Pluto forbid, Charles zi Britannia, got his hands on either of them, along with the Waymarkers, then both you and Origin...!"

"...I know..." C closed her eyes as she responded.

"Then why would you-?!"

"Because I like humans." she smiled. "Enough so that I would do anything to save them from being destroyed by their own self desires... that was why I asked you to reverse this world's flow of time, so that I could give Lelouch vi Britannia the peace he deserves... and also because of another reason." She gave a childish grin to him. "One you know very well... considering the favor you and Origin asked of me regarding that boy in the first place."

"I-I...I don't know what you are talking about." CHronos turned away in denial. "You must be imagining things."

"Oh? Have you really forgotten my dear Chronos?"

Her childish grin turned mischievous. "You and Origin came to my world, and asked me to give you the soul of a certain young man... who, may I mention, no matter how much you despised him for using Geass on me, you couldn't help but respect alongside Ludger Will Kresnik? For every world, there is a story, and no matter how similar these worlds are, they always share a unique difference. I seem to recall that the favor you asked of me had to do with a world where Ludger Will Kresnik followed the same path as Victor. On that note..."

She landed the final nail on the coffin, moving around the Great Spirit of Time to see his flustered, and sweating, face. "How is Lelouch Will Kresnik fairing these days anyhow?"

"Grgh...!" Chronos flinched from hearing the name. She...she was correct. Why did C have to remember such insignificant details?!

"Hmhmhm...by your expression, I believe I am right." She grinned.

"So, how is he?" C asked, almost giddily.

"...He is doing well."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Oh, come on, don't leave out the details!" C pouted childishly. "You're such a meanie, Chro-chan!"

Chronos spluttered, his face a deep crimson. "C-Chro-chan?! W-where in the hell did you get that from?!"

"I heard that, in the nation of Japan, the suffix -chan is used as a term of endearment, so I thought of you, and then I came up with the name Chro-chan~ Don't you think it sounds cute on you?"

"E-enough!" he shouted, practically shamed by the embarrassment he was feeling. "I-I'm heading back to Canaan! I need to report to Origin!"

"Aw...can't you stay a bit longer? I missed you you know." C pouted.

"I am sorry. But I must head back. I will return eventually goodbye."Without waiting for a response, Chronos vanished in a flash of light.

"Mou~ He always leaves whenever he gets riled up..." the female spirit sighed in disappointment. "Oh well... at least I got to see him again."

She inclined her head to face the skies above. Then then looked to the world below. "I wonder...will you be able to save them like you promised...Victor?"

And with that, she disappeared, as if she were never there to begin with.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, the disturbance was somewhere around here?"

Lelouch questioned. He, his brother, Kallen, and Lyoko were currently exploring the area with the other Black Knights.

Ohgi nodded. "Yeah. I remember Tamaki mentioning something like how everything was twisting around."

"Yeah," said red-haired moron confirmed. "It was some weird shit man... and you had to deal with crap like that?" he looked to Victor, who nodded.

"Yes. Those are actually lower case. Fractured Dimensions are classified by depth and deviation. What you described is probably a dimension that does stray quite a bit from ours, the Prime Dimension, but... you said it was like the WORLD was twisting?"

Sugiyama nodded. Victor hummed thoughtfully, a hand to his chin. "Do you have an idea of what it is, Victor?" Lyoko asked.

"I might... but to be honest, I'm hoping I'm wrong."

"What do you mean? Is it something bad?"

"...Bad would be took insignificant of a word to describe such a thing, Lelouch."

That caused the group to grow nervous. Just what about this Fractured Dimension made Victor so worried?

"So... what do we do?"

Victor sighed. "We don't have much choice." He took out his pocket watch. "We're going in."

A series of glowing clockwork patterns engulfed Victor, cladding him in his Level One Chromatus form.

"Wait, why are you in your Chromatus if we're going in?" Kallen asked.

"It's because the only way we can enter a Fractured Dimension is through the Chromatus."

'That, and I don't want to meet what's what waiting for us on the other side...' he thought grimly.

Then, suddenly, the world began to warp in ways that were deemed impossible.

The scenery around them seemed to twist and stretch into a single point as everything was being consumed in a flash of light. Everyone had to cover their eyes from the blinding rays.

When the light died down, they were no longer in the Prime Dimension.

"...Oh my god." Kallen covered her mouth, horrified by what she saw. The other Black Knights had similar reactions. Lyoko looked pale in the face, and Lelouch looked close to vomiting.

Victor's face remained grim, his eyes wide in horror and rage.

The place they were in was Shinjuku Ghetto. But there was one main difference:

There were blood and corpses everywhere.

"What... in the hell...?"

The same question ran through all of their minds. Just...what happened?! Was this a result from a battle...?...No...a battle is too weak of a word.

This was just complete slaughter.

"T-this..." Lelouch muttered weakly.

Victor nodded. "This is a world that could have been... a false reality."

No one else could form words at this statement. A world that could've been...If something had turned different, then this would be THEIR reality?!

"From the look of things..." Lelouch swallowed the lump in his throat, a hand at his neck. "This... looks like the skirmish from before, but... God, Clovis did THIS?"

"I...I don't think so. Here, take a look at this." Victor announced, grabbing everyone's attention. The raven haired man was crouched down to one of the few distinguishable corpses. While its body was mangled beyond recognition, its clothing was still more or less intact. Victor casuallt picked up the dead body, much to the revulsion of the others, and turned everyone's attention to the emblem on its chest.

"Th-that symbol!" Lyoko recognized, trying to ignore the fact that her brother was handling a corpse so easily.

"Yes. This is a Britannian Soldier. More specifically, a member of the Royal Guard."

"T-the royal guard?!"

"And that's not all. Take a look at the insignia below it." Victor tapped the mark below the emblem. Lelouch was the first to recognize it, and his eyes went wide.

"...Oh my God." he paled. "T-that's Guinevere's marker."

"Wait, Guinevere...? You mean the first Princess?" Ohgi questioned.

"Indeed. Based on these discoveries, it would be safe to assume that most, if not all of these corpses belong to her Royal Guard."

"And Guinevere doesn't show any mercy whatsoever." Lyoko grimaced. "Cornelia shows some leniency... but our eldest sister is a monster of the worst kind."

"Chances are, she's likely the Viceroy of Area 11, and not Clovis." Victor said grimly. "...and from the damage alone, she's likely to wipe out everyone in the ghetto."

"Th-that bitch!" Tamaki growled, punching a nearby piece of rubble. "So she was just gonna slaughter us like dogs?! Huh?!"

"That is most likely what she was thinking." Lelouch responded grimly. "She is a strong supporter of Britannia's actions, as it benefits her in the long run. Everyone else, even her fellow Britannians, are inferior in her eyes."

"And all she does is sit on a throne and look pretty." Lyoko spat in disgust. "Honestly, I'm not even sure which of my wretched sisters I hate more. Her or Carine."

"It matters not. Aside from a select few, I hate every single member of our family." Victor spoke coldly.

Ohgi could understand why. After hearing the Lamperouge family's story, and from their actions, it was clear that even their own siblings, if only related by their father, were no exception to their anger. "So, if this is from when you guys saved us..."

"Then we're intervening, just like before." Lelouch nodded. "First things first, we need Knightmares. Sugiyama, Kenta, you're with me. Inoue, Minami, go with Lyoko and see what you can find out. Victor, you, Ohgi, and Tamaki go check out what the situation is."

"Then what about me?" Kallen questioned, feeling left out.

"You'll be with me." Lelouch answered. "You're the best Knightmare pilot other than Victor. Sooner you get inside one, the better."

"Got it"

"Alright everyone. You know your duties. Let's move."

XXXXXXXXXX

Guinevere was pissed. No, scratch that, she was absolutely livid.

The Royal Guard that she sent out to slaughter those lowly Elevens...all wiped out.

How was this even possible?!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

She knocked over everything on her desk in a fit of rage. How could the soldiers that serve under her be so...incompetent?!

Shortly after Clovis had stepped down, likely because he couldn't handle the pressure of being Viceroy, she immediately took the reigns before a certain glory hound whore could do anything. Her first order of business was getting rid of those eyesores of Elevens in the ghettos. They were nothing but ill-fittng cogs that needed to be removed.

Then, everything went to hell when she received word that her Royal Guard was wiped out, and a crimson red Knightmare had joined the fray.

Just what was that thing? Did the Elevens get a new toy? That is impossible! That pitiful race couldn't produce anything of worth! All they were good for is being target practice.

Bah, what did it matter? They would all die, sooner or later. They simply delayed the inevitable is all.

"Fine...I'll just have to swarm them with more soldiers. It's only a matter of time before they all went extinct!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naoto growled in fury as the Guren MK-I leaped over an oncoming Suthlerland, using he momentum to thrust his lance forward, and piercing the cockpit before he hit the ground. Upon the feet touching the floor, he whirled around, and threw it back to his comrades, knocking them to the ground.

"Damn it! Why won't he die?!"

"Who cares?! Just fucking kill him!"

The soldiers cries were all for naught. They were next to be executed by Naoto's fury.

"This is for Kallen you sons of bitches!"

Brandishing his Lance, Naoto charged forward in a berserk fury. The soldiers in his path barely had any time to react before they were run through. As he charged, Naoto grabbed another one by the head with the Guren's clawed hand and activated the Radiant Wave Surger.

Within little time, the Sutherland began to implode. Removing his lance from the first and releasing his grip on the second, he moved away, and allowed the imploding Knightmare to explode.

"Not enough...I must...kill them all!" Naoto roared in livid fury. The Eyes of the Guren glowed an ominous purple, as if agree with its master's desires. It moved like a beast possessed, slaughtering everything within its wake.

"Naoto, you there?!" Kenta's voice shouted though the comm-link. "We've got trouble! More Knightmares coming in from the South!"

"Tch, more dead men walking...!"

"And that's not all! We've got Britannian kids running around!"

"What?! What do you mean kids?!" Naoto shouted into the comm-link. What the hell were kids doing in the middle of a warzone?! And Britannian no less. Dammit, were they those arrogant pricks who wanted to see the action themselves? If that were the case...he'll have to erase those ignorant brats.

"You heard me! It looks like... What the shit?"

"What?! What's going on over there?!"

"I...It's...!"

"Dammit, just spill it!"

"O-one of the kids... just destroyed a Knightmare with a spear!"

"Wh...What the Hell?!" Naoto stuttered. "That's...That's impossible! Give me a video feed!"

Kenta did as he requested. A video feed showed up not much later.

And it showed a Britannian youth with armor encasing his arms, and a spear in hand. In front of him were several Knightmares, all of which falling by his hand.

"Th..The hell is this?!" The Ace of the Kozuki Resistance could not believe his eyes. But the video was no lie. One by one...Britannian Sutherland were being cut down with ease. All by the doing of a single man.

The man in question was wearing a loose black shirt with a red tie and suspenders, complete with slacks. His face was young, hinting he was in his early twenties, his eyes a strange shade of green with golden rings around the pupil, and his raven hair covering his right eye. True to Kenta's words, armor had encased his arms, and in his hand was a double-edged spear.

"Is that it?" the man asked coldly through the video feed. "Try again... come at me all at once."

"No way..." Naoto breathed, unable to believe what he was seeing before he noticed two familiar figures standing in the background. His eyes widened in disbelief, reaching to the size of saucers. "It... can't be... Tamaki?! A-and Ohgi?!"

Th...That was impossible! Tamaki was killed in the battle against the Britannians weeks ago. And Ohgi was killed just two days ago! Why...Why were they alive?!

This didn't make any sense! And from the looks of things, they were acting friendly with the man with the spear.

"Wh-what the hell is going on?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, we're good to go!" Sugiyama cheered as he hoisted himself up from the Knightmare. "All of these puppies are ready to go!"

Lelouch nodded in approval. "I'm impressed, Sugiyama." he said in earnest. "I didn't know you could hotwire Knightmares."

"You can thank Naoto for that," the blue-haired man chuckled, smiling. "He taught us how to fight, and how to work these little beauties!"

"Yep." Kallen stated proudly. "It was thanks to him that we were able to fight back against that damn country. We owe him everything..."

"I can tell you all respect him greatly." Lelouch nodded.

"Respect is too weak a word. He's practically the one who brought us all together. To us, he's family."

Lelouch frowned deeply. "Did he...?"

Kallen fell silent, and Kenta scowled. Sugiyama sighed, scratching the back of his head. "We... don't know what happened to him, really. One day, he contacted us, and managed to score us some info on that canister with that chick Nagata and Kallen picked up. But, other than that, we... don't know what happened."

"...Worst case scenario, he was caught by the Britannians and executed. And we didn't even know what happened to him." Kenta added.

Lelouch bit his lip. "...I'm sorry." he apologized, not meaning to bring up the bad memories.

"Don't be." Kallen told him. "You didn't know. If anyone should be sorry, it's the Britannian bastards when I get my hands on them."

"Sad part is, Kallen gets first dibs when we find the guys responsible." Sugiyama laughed. "I hate to be them. I mean, hell hath no fury like a woman looking for her brother."

"And don't I know it?" the youngest male Lamperouge grinned. "Alright, let's see if we can't pull off yet another Shinjuku Miracle, shall we?"

"Yeah!" The others agreed in unison. Even though the opponent is different, with Lelouch and Victor at their side, they are sure to turn the tide of battle.

"Man! I can't wait to give your damn half-sister a piece of my mind!" Kallen cracked her knuckles.

"Believe me...Victor has first dibs on that one." Lelouch responded.

He sported the devil's grin as he began to operate the radio communications. Considering that this was the Shinjuku Ghetto, chances were that it was the Kouzuki Resistance Cell, just like before.

Meaning, it was time for a re-enactment of Zero's appearance.

'Before that, however, I need a clear idea of who's in charge. Big Brother said that Fractured Dimension's have an alternate history and flow, meaning someone might be in control of the Resistance Cell at this point. Also, unlike Yoshi and the others, they won't be as trusting. We have to prove we're on their side.'

"Victor, Lyoko, you copy?"

"Loud and clear, big bro." came his twin's voice. "You got our toys?"

"All ready to go."

"I'm just about done over here." Victor's voice came over fro the other end. "All enemies are wiped out, but we've got some reinforcements coming in from the South side."

"Understood. Let's rendezvous at Route V14."

"Roger. I'll see you guys there." Lyoko responded.

"Understood. Let's show our 'dear' sister the wrath of the Japanese." Victor spoke into the radio.

"Truer words could not be said. It's show time." Lelouch grinned like a demon.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Skit: Marianne the Flash**  
**Present: Lelouch, Sugiyama, Kenta, and Kallen**

**Kallen: Hey, Lelouch?**

**Lelouch: Yeah? What is it?**

**Kallen: I get Victor, seeing as how he's one of the best Knightmare Pilots I know, along with Naoto, but how do you know about Knightmares?**

**Lelouch: Before she married Charles zi Britannia, my mother was the Knight of Two. She was called Marianne the Flash, mostly because, even in a Fourth Generation Knightmare, she was able to defeat Bismarck Waldstein, who was piloting a Glasgow. By then, Glasgows were already full developed.**

**Sugiyama: Bismarck? ...Wait, you mean THE Bismarck Waldstein?! The Knight of One?! The Emperor's Personal Guard?!**

**Lelouch: That's right. My mother was truly a skilled warrior. Even though she was born a commoner, she proved that anyone is able to become a Knight, no matter their background.**

**Kallen: Wow. It sound's like you are proud of your mother.**

**Lelouch: I am. She is one of the greatest people I have ever known. I will avenge her murder and my father's lack of respect for her. He and his precious Empire will burn to ashes.**

**Kenta: You know something, Zero?**

**Lelouch: *glares* ...Tell me I am a mama's boy, and I will personally use my Geass to make you admit to the most embarrassing thing you've ever done since you were four.**

**Sugiyama: *grins* No need for that! I can tell you all about it!**

**Kenta: *panics* W-w-wait, don't you F'n DARE!**

**Kallen: Haha...no need for that, Sugiyama. We all pretty much know.**

**Lelouch: Is that so...? Well, maybe you can tell me all about it later, Kallen.**

**Kallen: Sure!**

**Kenta: Gah! Dammit you guys!**

XXXXXXXXXX

When they rendezvoused as promised, they had once again gone into separate groups. Lelouch stayed behind, hiding away in a building that granted him a great vantage point. Kallen and Victor commanded two separate groups, with Lyoko moving with Kallen alongside Kenta and Ohgi. Tamaki and Inoue, along with Sugiyama, moved with Victor.

"Alright, we have three groups of Knightmares, each moving from different sides." Lelouch began. "Because we're in two different movements, we need to move in tandem with the Fractured Resistance Cell. To do that, we need to earn their trust."

"And how do we do that?"

"We take out one of the reinforcements." he answered. "Once we do that, all we need to do is take out the other groups. After that, we've earned their trust, and after that... it's all a matter of taking out Guinevere. Chances are, she's the Divergence Catalyst we're after."

Huh? Divergence Catalyst?" Kallen questioned.

"It is something that is the source of the Fractured Dimension. Usually, it is a person or object that is completely different than from those in the Prime Dimension. However, we won't know that it's Guinevere for sure until I get close enough." Victor informed.

"Wait, why's that?" Minami questioned.

"It's because the Chromatus resonates with Divergence Catalysts. When I'm close enough, it should reveal itself through a sign of wispy black energy surrounding the subject."

"So, we find the Divergence Catalyst, we get rid of this Fractured Dimension, right?" Kallen asked. "In that case, let's go!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Victor grinned. "Lelouch, where's the nearest unit?"

"Ten kilometers from your current position. Flank them on both sides, and take them out."

"Roger."

With that, the group rolled out. As they moved towards their enemy, Lelouch began his own work, and punched in the communication code.

"So sorry for intruding, but do you mind if we deal with your pest problem, Kouzuki Resistance Cell?"

XXXXXXXXXX

When Naoto heard that voice, he nearly stopped in his tracks. "W-what?" he blinked, looking down at his radio, which was taped to the dashboard. "W-who the hell is this?! How did you get this code?!"

"We can talk about that later. Now, I will ask you again, do you mind if we deal with your pest problem?" The unknown voice asked.

"And how the hell can we trust you? For all we know, you could be trying to trick us!" Naoto shouted back. He had lost so much already. He was not about to risk what he had left.

"Hm... I thought you wouldn't trust us. You're not like Izumi, or Ohgi, so I'll prove it to you." the voice stated, causing his eyes to widen. Wait, how the hell did they know Ohgi?! "Approximately ten minutes from now, my comrades will obliterate one of Viceory Guinevere's units... If they eliminate them, I trust you'll allow us to cooperate?"

This proclamation further surprised the man. DId they really believe they could wipe out an entire Unit of that Imperial Bitch?...He was still unsure of trusting them, but might as well humor his offer. "...Fine. But I'm not getting my hopes up. I won't settle for anything aside their annihilation. Understood?"

"Don't worry...we were planning for no less."

"First things first, though, who the hell are you?"

"I am Zero. My comrade's name is Nemo."

'Nothing and no one?' Naoto frowned. 'A bunch of jokers. I can't believe I'm trusting in them.'

"...my name is Naoto. Naoto Kouzuki."

"...Kouzuki?"

Naoto's frown deepened when he heard the man repeat his name, albeit with shock. If he knew the name of his group, then why was he so surprised?

...he supposed it didn't matter. For now, all he could do was just humor them. However, his thoughts went back to the man with the spear. 'Could he... be with them?'

If that were the case...then he shouldn't take their offer lightly. Based on what he had witnessed, the man with the lance was a truly monstrous fighter. He realized that his ability was no joke. If they were together...then maybe they would follow through after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

"W-what the hell are these guys!?"

A Britannian soldier cried out as he fled through the battle field. One by one his comrades were dropping like flies at the hands of these interlopers. Not even a minute has passed and half of their forces have been cut down.

He had not gotten far, however. His Sutherland's upper torso was blown apart, courtesy of one Shinichiro Tamaki, who was sporting a grin from within his hotwired Knightmare. "Badda bing," he slammed his dumb down, as if making judgment. "Badda boom."

The poor soldier didn't even have a chance to scream as he was swallowed by the inferno. The other soldiers weren't doing so well either.

One of them was pierced through the hull by a slash harken.

Another's cockpit was crushed by a stun tonfa.

Another was made into Swiss cheese by a rebel Knightmare's Machine gun.

But a majority of them were eradicated by Victor's Spear.

"Too easy." Kallen commented as she performed a lariat on an opposing Knightmare, slamming it into a building, crushing the cockpit in the process. "These guys are supposed to be the first princess' flunkies?"

"Unlike Cornelia, Guinevere prefers quantity over quality." Victor informed her. "So while she has many soldiers, hardly any of them know how to fight worth a damn."

"Heh! I guess that works for us!" Sugiyama grinned as he gunned down another soldier. "All we have to do is keep blasting them down."

"Exactly. No matter how many she has, it's only a matter of time before she runs out of defenses." Lyoko agreed as she watched the battle alongside Lelouch from the Vantage point.

"...yeah."

"Big Bro?" Lyoko frowned. "What's wrong? Is something up?"

"...it's about Kallen."

"Huh? What about her?" His sister asked in curiosity.

"...The man I spoke with...the man who was leading the resistance cell..."

"...And? What's the problem?"

"...He said his name was Naoto...Naoto Kouzuki."

"Naoto?" Lyoko frowned. "Is he a relative?"

"Naoto is her older brother, and the founder of the resistance cell before Ohgi took over." Lelouch replied stoically. "According to Kenta and Sugiyama, after he discovered C.C., he vanished. Chances were he was either captured, or killed."

Lyoko's eyes widened. "But, in this world, he's leading the Resistance... then, that means..."

"From what I heard over the radio, Naoto's writhing with anger..." his voice hardened slightly. "Kallen... She must have died in this dimension."

A sudden intake of breath was heard from Lyoko. While she had already learned the basics of Fractured Dimensions from Victor, she just couldn't believe that this was a world where her friend was killed. It was all too different. No...if things had happened differently...these events could've been their reality.

It all just came down to the matter of choice.

"...So, in a way. he's like us?"

"Yeah... he just might be."

"I see..."

No more words were exchanged. Rather...nothing more needed to be exchanged. Both siblings knew very well where Naoto Kouzuki was coming from.

"...do you think that he might also be a Catalyst?"

"I've accounted for that possibility." he replied, a slight tension in his voice. "And if that's the case...then it might be better if Kallen doesn't see."

"Huh? Why not?" Lyoko asked innocently.

Lelouch bit his lower lip. He learned from Victor was necessary to destroy a Divergence Catalyst. In all honesty...it would be best if Lyoko didn't know.

After all...it was murder, plain and simple.

"...Just trust me, Koko. Please..."

Lyoko wanted to ask more...but she knew better when she heard her brother like this. He was carrying something heavy in his heart...something he desperately doesn't want her to know.

"...okay, big brother." she relented. "So, how much of our bitch sister's forces are left?"

"Approximately 60%." he replied. "Meaning... we've reached our quota." He tapped his fingers against the radio again, pressing it against his ear. "Naoto, this is Zero... All targets have been eliminated. So, here's a question for you, how do you like your Britannians? Medium or Rare?"

"...I prefer them all well-done...! Don't let a single one of them live!"

Lelouch grinned. "With pleasure... Nice doing business with you." With that, he switched broadcasts. "Alright, everyone... The Kouzuki Resistance Cell is now co-operating with us. It's time we bring the fight to Guinevere!"

"Yeah!" The other cheered in unison.

"Alright everyone! Move out! Nemo! You take the Vanguard!"

"Roger that, Zero." Victor grinned, his eyes gleaming. "This will be like sending pigs to the slaughter. I hope she realizes that."

Wanting to not leave a single person behind, he allowed the Chromatus to increase. The armor shifted, growing all across his chest, and enveloping his upper torso, leaving behind the familiar red cracks. The lines on his cheeks grew as well, with slight armored edges outlining the marks. Now adorned in Level 2, Victor could decimate them all with a single blast...

...which was just what he had in mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damn, listen to them all..." Naoto muttered. "They all work well... It reminds me of how we used to be."

His thoughts drifted back to the past...when everyone in his group was alive and together. This had been before Guinevere was made Viceroy. Up to that point, they had been doing well against Clovis's forces.

"Kallen..." the red-haired man sobbed, tears falling from his face. "I promise... I'll kill them all... Every last one of them...!"

His fists were clenched in sheer emotion. Nothing but anger and vengeance was on his mind. The Knightmare he resided in seemed to resonate with these negative emotions. Its eyes were glowing with a malicious aura, cracked veins appearing around them for a brief moment.

Its clawed hand seemed to twitch in anticipation, as if feeling the impulse of slaughter and bloodshed. If the Knightmare had a face...one would see the bloodthirsty grin it would've projected.

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Guinevere cried in outrage. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE FOURTH BATALLION WAS WIPED OUT?!"

"It's the truth, ma'am..." the soldier replied calmly over the video feed. "An unknown force had appeared, and wiped out 40% of our forces. And that was only a mere few minutes before the Fifth Batallion came under fire. Current battle reports haven't been turned in, but from what we do know, the new force has hotwired our own Knightmare Frames."

"Unbelievable!" The Princess cursed as she slammed her fist onto the communicator. "Incompetent fools! The lot of them! They were good for nothing but cannon fodder! Numbers should've bested those filthy Eleven scum!"

"With all due respect, Your Highness..." the soldier replied back. "Numbers do not always determine the battle."

"Silence!" she barked harshly. "I want the rebel force DESTROYED! Do you understand?"

The soldier bowed. "Understood."

And with that, the video feed was cut off, leaving Guinevere to scream in frustration.

"Dammit! How the hell could this be happening?! How could my Britannian forces lose to a bunch of lowly numbers?!"

She just couldn't understand it. Even if she wasn't like that attention-wanting whore Cornelia, or that snake bastard Schneizel, or that impudent little brat Lelouch, she was still a princess! No, even more than that, she was the FIRST princess! She was superior to them all! By that logic, her forces should be surperior!

So why?!

"My, my." a mocking voice called out to her over the video feed. Her eyes widened, looking at the screen, only to see 'Audio Only.' "You seem to be losing quite fabulously. I suspect, by now, that you're throwing a temper tantrum as always, aren't you, Viceroy Guinevere?"

"You...!" she seethed. "You're the leader of the rebels, aren't you?!"

"Rebels is such an ugly word," the voice chuckled. "I prefer... revolutionaries."

"Revolutionaries...?" The woman grew angrier with each passing second. "Are you even attempting to joke around?! How foolish! I will not tolerate infidels like you corrupting my glorious rule!"

At her response, the voice only laughed like a mad man. "Corrupting...? Glorious Rule...? Oh...that's rich. I'm afraid you have those terms mixed up. In fact...it is your very rule and existence that corrupts the world."

"What the hell did you just say?!" she roared in outrage. Who in the hell did this bastard think he was?! "Who the fuck are you?!"

"I thought you'd never ask..." Even though there was no video feed, she could HEAR him grinning. "I am Zero, one who creates miracles... and also the one who shot your precious brother Clovis dead in the head."

This stirred confusion within the First Princess. He killed Clovis? But that's impossible! Her idiot brother stepped down from the position of Viceroy and returned to the homeland months ago!

"You must wondering right about now whether or not I'm lying, aren't you?" Zero said, as if reading her thoughts. "Here's the funny thing, your Highness... Clovis never stepped out of Area 11 in the first place. He didn't even set one foot inside his plane to leave Japan at all. Do you know? It's because I killed him... at least, not before I got the answers I wanted."

'Answers?' she frowned. 'What the hell is he talking about?'

"I'm aware of two people who know the truth of what I seek... but it doesn't hurt to ask you, now does it?"

Guinevere scowled. "What are you playing at?"

"I want a name. The name of the one who killed Marianne vi Britannia."

The woman involuntarily flinched from the answer. The assailants to Marianne...That commoner woman? Why would these 'revolutionaries' want to know who killed that worthless woman? It would just be a waste of time. She may have been the Knight of Two...but that fails to change the fact she was a commoner, a normal woman who married into the Royal Family producing equally worthless children.

"Why would I know the answer to that?" she scoffed. "And who the hell gives a damn about a mere commoner?!"

"...You're just as arrogant as I remember you to be, dear sister."

If Guinevere wasn't shocked before...she definitely was now. Sister...? Who...who was this?! Why are they calling her sister?! Surely it can't be...!

"N-no... Y-you couldn't be...!"

"I'll be seeing you soon... Guinevere."

With that, the video feed went silent.

The First Princess remained frozen where she stood. Her face broke out into a cold sweat. Her breathing fell shallow. Her mind was racing in a midst of panic. She was going through denial, constantly repeating the fact that the man she heard couldn't possibly exist. He was supposed to have died years ago in the war! Him and all of his bastard siblings! There should be no way...It was downright IMPOSSIBLE for him to be alive!

It couldn't be that bastard child Lelouch!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yeesh, and here I thought you were cruel on the battlefield, Zero." Tamaki said, whistling in appreciation. "So, you gonna let your best bud in on why you told her that you killed Clovis in this place?"

"A trick of the mind, really." he confessed, smirking all the while. "Given her tendencies, I sincerely doubt that Guinevere has even gotten in touch with the homeland ever since she became Viceroy and started to purge the ghettos, meaning she's unaware of whether or not Clovis is back in Pendragon."

"Aah, I get it now..." Ohgi realized. "if she thinks Clovis is dead, and the one who put a bullet in his head a sibling she thought had died, then that's definitely gonna spook her."

"Exactly, which puts us in an advantage." Lelouch confirmed. "And now, all we have to do is barge into the G-1, and end her."

"I'm way ahead of you on that note, little brother." Victor voiced in as he prepared himself for a single strike to decimate the remaining forces. "...You all may want to clear away before things get messy." Spears of pure energy surrounded him as he held his lance at ready.

The energy then condensed, and formed into brilliant white spears. "Fall!" With a swing of his lance, the spears were sent flying, each aimed at the enemy Sutherlands. "Before the might!" The spears created giant holes in the chests, some piercing straight through the cockpits and killing the pilots in a single shot. "Of the…!"

Finally, he charged forward, and thrust his spear. "…Chromatus!"

"FORM DESTROYER!"

Victor charged through the immobilized Sutherlands, utterly ripping through them as if they were nothing more than bits of tissue paper before striking the Mobile Base.

The trail of destruction he left behind in that one, last stroke was enough to leave a scar.

"...I've heard of overkill," Minami muttered. "But that was ridiculous."

"Yeah...but when it comes to battle, this is Victor's way of doing things." Lelouch agreed. Lyoko was still staring gob-smacked at what her eldest brother just accomplished.

The battlefield was rid of all Britannian opposition. A good portion of the G-1 Base was blown apart from the grand impact.

"We have our opening!" Lelouch shouted, glaring at the object of their victory before them. "Charge straight through!"

"You heard the man!" Tamaki whooped. "NIPPON BANZAI!"

"NIPPON BANZAI!"

The rest of the Kouzuki resistance of the Prime and Fractured Dimensions cheered in unison as they rushed in to swarm the G-1 base, seeking to put an end to Guinevere!

From the sidelines, Naoto couldn't help but laugh.

"Really...they all work together well...just like we used to..."

The way this group worked... it truly did remind him of back when they were fighting against Clovis. He could still remember those days, when they fought themselves to the brink of exhaustion, and to the point where they were risking everything for the sake of liberating Japan. Even when things got tough, they never backed down.

"Kallen... if only you were here to see this..." he muttered wistfully. He was about to move when-

"What?!"

Suddenly, the cockpit went dark, and the screens turned red.

"Wh-what's going on? A malfunction?!" Naoto tried to work the controls, but nothing happened. He pressed buttons and pulled levers, but nothing changed. The screens were still a bright red. However, a series of words began to type themselves onto the screen before him, making his blood run cold.

**...I must kill more...**

XXXXXXXXXX

Back to the main battle, two fronts were set in place. The first was outside the G-1 Base, where Sugiyama and a few others were on the attack, taking out any Britannians that were unfortunate enough to enter the crossfire. Some had dropped their weapons and turned tail, and others were foolish to try and attack them head on. The few smart ones ejected before things got even more harier.

The second was inside the base itself, where Lyoko, Kallen, Lelouch, and Victor were moving inside, taking out any soldier they came across.

Two of them stood in front of Lelouch, guns raised. However, the boy simply activated his Geass, looked them directly in the eye, and smirked.

**"Die."**

The soldiers paused momentarily as red rings appeared around their pupils. At once, mad grins broke out on their faces. "Yes, your majesty!" They turned their guns onto one another and opened fired. Blood splattered the corridor and beneath their feet. Lelouch and Victor were completely unaffected...

...Kallen and Lyoko however...

"...W-what the hell?"

Kallen was rooted in place, stunned and horrified. What she had just seen... she saw two soldiers kill themselves, all at the behest of Lelouch, who simply looked at them when he gave them that order. Immediately, her thoughts went back to the conversation they had when Lelouch formally met the Kouzuki Resistance Cell when Suzaku's arrest was made public. In truth, she had not fully believed in that power called Geass, but... seeing it first hand... she was beginning to understand why Ohgi seemed so horrified when he learned of it. To be able to force someone to kill themselves, robbing them of their free will... A terrifying power indeed.

Lyoko, however, looked pale, and close to vomiting. This had been the first time she had witnessed someone being killed, and even worse, it was her brother who ordered it. She didn't seem to understand how he did it, but the fact of the matter was, he forced them to kill each other, robbing them of whatever will they possessed. That thought alone sickened her, but seeing death occur before her, and knowing it was done by her twin brother... it was nearly enough to make her scream.

The female Lamperouge was unable to move after seeing such a horrific scene. Not only did her brother act so casually...but Victor remained passive as well. It was as if they were used to such things! They strode on without missing a beat, determination and focus present in their movements.

To her...to Lyoko...she was terrified. But it was not out of what she had witnessed. It was more of a fear of what her brothers may become in the end.

"Hey...Lyoko, Kallen?" The soft voice of Lelouch broke the two women out of their stupor.

"W-what?"

"If you're going to stand around like that, you're going to get shot at." Victor said in a strict tone. "Kallen knows how to survive, and while you're pretty athletic, you don't have much training."

"Try to be careful," Lelouch said, smiling somewhat in spite of the blood splatter on his face. "I'd hate for Nunnally to cry when she finds out that Lyoko's also a cripple."

Lyoko did not miss the hint of sadness and worry in his voice.

_'Lelouch...you really are...'_ The raven haired girl shook her head and smacked her cheeks with the palms of her hands. She was being ridiculous. Even though she had seen her brothers commit such frightening acts, they still valued her, Nunnally, and the others.

"Got it" she promised. "So long as you don't get shot at either." she tried to do her best to put up a front, giving her twin a smug grin as she crossed her arms. "After all, you're pretty useless without that power of yours. I guess that's why Victor's the brawn and your brain and no muscle."

"Why, you little..."

"Alright, you two can squabble later." Victor chuckled, shaking his head at their antics. "We've got a stuck-up princess to dethrone."

"...Fine." Both younger siblings relented and agreed.

Kallen watched their exchange with mixed emotions.

Bewilderment of how they were acting at a time like this.

Relief that Lelouch is still the same person she's come to know.

Nostalgia from the times of when it was herself and her brother.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Skit: Geass**  
**Present: Kallen, Lyoko, Victor**

**Lyoko: So, that was Geass... that was kind of scary to see. *shudders* I don't think I've ever seen Lelouch look so... scary... before.**

**Kallen: I know. He and Victor told us about Geass...but to see it first hand like that...**

**Victor: That is exactly why it's such a dangerous power.**

**Lyoko: Eh? Why?**

**Victor: I don't really know the specifics, but Geass grows every time it's used. There might be a point in time where Lelouch will be unable to keep his Geass under control, meaning it will constantly be active 24/7. *glares* And if that happens, anyone he looks in the eye will be possible targets. If he made a joke, or even an example when talking to them, the Geass would register it as an order, and force the ones he is talking to to do those orders.**

**Lyoko: *horrified* S-seriously?**

**Victor: Let me make an example... Let's say Euphie was Viceroy, and she tried to help everyone here in Area 11. If Lelouch was talking to her while unaware his Geass had evolved beyond his control, and said something like, 'if I ordered you to kill the Japanese, you'd do it without question,' Euphie would take a gun and start shooting any Japanese man, woman, or child she meets.**

**Kallen: Th-that's...!*panicking***

**Lyoko: That's horrible...!*shiver* B-But...Euphie would never even dream of doing such a thing!**

**Victor: It wouldn't matter. The command through Geass would override her will completely. She wouldn't be Euphie that we know. She would only be reduced to a puppet of this cursed power.**

**Lyoko: Oh, God... T-that's...**

**Victor: I know. That's why I've been trying to make sure he doesn't use it too often. The less he uses it, the better. Also... if such a thing were to happen, try to imagine how he'd feel about it, knowing that HE was the one responsible for turning Euphie, the kind and gentle sweet girl we know and love, into a murderer who'd kill with a sweet smile on her face.**

**Kallen: ...It would tear him apart.**

**Victor: Exactly. That's why, I need to ask you two a favor... Can you keep an eye on him when I'm not there? I need someone who can take care of him if and whenever he...**

**Lyoko: *determined* Yeah, you got it, big bro.**

**Kallen: Understood, Nemo.**

**Victor: *smiles* Thanks a lot, you two.**

XXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the command center, they were greeted by several armed soldiers, with Quinevere, as they had expected, standing behind them like a coward.

The moment she saw Lelouch's face, fear and horror etched into her eyes. "Y-YOU!"

Lelouch grinned. "Hello, dear sister of mine... Happy to see me?"

"T-that's impossible!" she cried in denial. "Y-you and your bastard sister... you died! I know it!"

"Sorry to disappoint." he shrugged his shoulders. "As you can see, I've returned from the depths of hell, intact... and believe me, you'll be wishing I was dead."

Guinevere grew more terrified upon hearing his words. She barked commands to her soldiers. "Guards! Hurry up and Execute him! He is guilty of instigating this rebellion and killing military personnel!"

"Yes! Your Highness!" The armed men cried. They all charged, their weapons poised to skewer the unarmed teen.

However, none of the Britannians even came close to touching him.

They were more confused by the fact that the tips of the weapons and arms were cut from their bodies.

Blood gushed into the air while Victor stood behind them, his naked blades stained with blood.

"No one touches him, unless you want to die." he said coldly as their bodies fell to the ground, nothing but lifeless heaps of flesh. Guinevere cried in horror, stumbling to her rear end. The man glared at her coldly. "Guinevere su Britannia... Have you made peace with your God yet?"

"W-wh-wh-who the fuck are you?!"

"Oh?" Lelouch quirked an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you don't remember him. Don't tell me you actually forgot our dear brother, Victor?"

"W-what?! I-Impossible!" Guinevere screamed in fright. "That commoner whore only had two children! You and that little crippled bitch!"

Lyoko's face crunched into crimson fury. "HOW DARE YOU CALL NUNNALLY A BITCH, YOU FILTHY WHORE?!"

"And who the hell are you? And why do you look like this bastard child?!" The First Princess cried in outrage.

But Guinevere's demands sparked some sort of realization within Victor.

In this dimension...only Lelouch and Nunnally were born.

"My name is Lyoko vi Britannia, and Lelouch is my brother!" the girl growled. "And don't you DARE call him a bastard!"

"Enough, Lyoko." Victor told her. "There's no point in arguing with her... especially not when she's going to join Clovis in the afterlife."

"A-after life...N-no...! I...I don't want to die!" The woman clumsily pulled out a handgun from her side. As she did so, Victor was already clad in the Chromatus. Before she could even react, she was already run through with the fractured spear.

"...And how many innocents pleaded to you those exact same words...?" Victor seethed coldly.

He pulled the spear out, allowing the woman to gasp in pain as blood drizzled down her ornat dress, the stength in her body leaving her as she fell down to the ground. Victor looked at her dying form, and then at his spear, noticing the missing, and familiar black cog.

'It looks like she wasn't the catalyst after all.' he thought sadly. 'Then... that leaves Naoto Kouzuki.' He frowned as he snuck a sorrowful glance to Kallen, who was glaring at the woman, intent on seeing her agonizing final moments. 'I'm sorry, Kallen.. but, if he really is the Catalyst, then...'

"How does it feel?" the red-haired girl asked, glaring at the woman. "Being no better than the people you've killed, begging not to die?!"

"Gagh..." Guinevere gasped, trying to breath as she looked up. her eyes went large with fright, seeing Kallen. "Y-you...! N-no, it... can't be...!"

Confusion came across their faces. "What?" Kallen muttered, unsure of what she was talking about.

"I-I killed you!" she screamed, blood dribbling from her mouth and down to her chin. "I-I shot you! R-right in front of your bastard brother! I know I did!"

"...Wh...what...?!" Kallen asked wide-eyed. Lelouch and Lyoko shared the same reactions. What did she mean she killed Kallen?

"Wh-What do you mean?!" The red haired woman grabbed the bleeding princess by the shoulders and shook her. "Answer me!"

Sadly, whatever strength of defiance she had left had faded, as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her body went limp. "H-hey!" Kallen shook her body roughly. "D-dammit, answer me!"

There was no response. The girl scowled. "Son of a bitch! What the hell was she talking about?!"

"Like I said, Fractured Dimensions have an altered history." Victor explained. "From what she said... I guess you died in this world."

Lyoko frowned, biting her lip. "B-but, if Kallen died in this world, then... what about the others? I noticed that some of the members of the Resistance here aren't anyone I know, and I couldn't find the others' parallel selves."

Lelouch grimaced. "...It's possible the original members of the Kouzuki Resistance, in this world, have all died."

This revelation stunned Kallen to silence. Her friends...the people that she's come to know as family...dead...?! The girl felt tears prick her eyes, her hands tightened into fists. How...how could this happen?! Even though this was a different world...she just couldn't believe it!

"...Kallen..." Lyoko gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"T-this... can't be...!" the girl shuddered, a sob escaping her throat. "W-why... why is this world...?!" She whirled around, wrapping her arms around Lyoko as she buried her face in her chest, tears soiling the girl's uniform. "U-uwaaaaaaaah...!"

Lyoko's eyes soften as she rubbed the girl's back, speaking gently. "It'll be fine... I promise, Kallen..."

The red haired girl continued to pour her anguish out. Victor and Lelouch could no thing more than to watch. It made their hearts ache...seeing the strong Kallen like this...

They had to escape this dimension...soon.

But with the only option available...Victor was not looking forward to the outcome.

"...Brother."

"Yeah, I know" Victor sighed. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"...ello?! Hello?! Anyone there?! Come in!"

Lelouch frowned, hearing the panicking cries of Minami. He unhooked the radio from his belt, and held it up to his ear. "Minami? What's going-"

"T-there's a Knightmare going on a rampage here!" the man cried. "It's attacking anyone in sight! I-I've never seen anything like it!"

This stirred alarm within the group. A rampaging Knightmare...now? But how was this possible?

No...They didn't have time to question things. They had to get out and assess the situation.

"Lelouch, I'll go on ahead and take a look at things. I want you to stay here with Lyoko and Kallen until you are all able to follow. Understood?"

"Wait-!"

By the time Lelouch was about to raise an arguement, Victor was already out the door, leaving him to exhale a frustrated sigh.

"Dammit, Victor... At least tell me before you go off to do something stupid!"

XXXXXXXXXX

When Victor entered the battlefield, he quickly found himself in the middle of what could only be called a re-enactment of a berserker's rampage. Stomping and thrashing around any Knightmare it could find was a crimson red machine with a silver right claw, and a golden lance in hand. Victor had easily recognized it, and his eyes widened.

"The Guren MK-II?!" he shouted in disbelief. "T-that's impossible! Rakshata hasn't even developed it yet!"

This...was definitely a contrast from the Prime Dimension. From what he recalled from the memories C had shown him, the Guren MK-II wasn't accessible to the Black Knights...or even created yet for that matter until around the Battle at Narita.

Just what was it doing here?!

Then, he noticed a detail, one that caused him to freeze.

The Knightmare had purple eyes with black veins all around it. He bit back a scowl. "Son of a bitch... Of all the rotten luck!"

"Victor?!" Lelouch shouted through the radio. "What's going on?!"

"We were wrong, Lelouch!" his brother shouted back. "The Catalyst! It wasn't Naoto Kouzuki!"

"What?!"

"It's a fucking Knightmare Frame! The Divergence Catalyst is a goddamn Knightmare!"

"Wh-WHAT?!" Lelouch shouted again through the radio. "A...A Knightmare?! How is that possible?!"

"Well, I did say that the Divergence Catalyst could be anyone and anyTHING. And in this case...it's the rampaging Knightmare!"

"Shit! Will you be okay?!"

"I don't know!" he told him. "Keep Kallen and Lyoko inside! It's definitely not an ordinary one!"

He increased the power of his Chromatus, and allowed the armor to encompass him once again, entering Level 3.

Instantly, as a result of the flux of power, the Fractured Guren noticed him, and turned, it's violet eyes glaring at him. It aimed it's lance at him.

"I need to get the pilot out of there first..." Victor cursed. "This is going to be tricky..."

The Knightmare reared it's head back, the black face morphing slightly as a pair of jagged fangs emerged where the mouth would be, letting loose a ear-shattering roar.

"Well...that certainly is new." Victor mused with widened eyes. He never saw a Knightmare do that...then again, given the fact that it's a Catalyst...it's bound to be mutated or warped in some way. "...It's no different than an actual monster. So it doesn't matter!"

Victor shot forward like an arrow, his spear poised to strike down the Guren's legs.

The Guren roared once again, and leaped into the air, leaving the reborn's spear to destroy the ground it once stood on. It's large body moved nimbly as it landed on the ground, baring it's fangs and it's lance, it's silver claw twitching madly as if wanting to destroy him as it had done to the unfortunate souls from before. Victor quickly removed his spear, and launched his body upward, his weapon glowing.

"Azure Edge!"

He swung, creating a blast of blue energy that launched itself toward the demonic machine. It's response was to thrust it's lance forward, the weapon wrapped in a golden glow. Victor recognized it immediately, shock and disbelief registering in his head. 'No... It can't be-!'

The lance became a weapon bathed in light as it clashed with the Azure Edge, destroying the attack easily... but its assault did not end, as the light charged straight at Victor. He quickly regained his composure, and swung his spear again, this time bathed in a darker presence.

"EDGE CRUSHER!"

Energy cloaked his lance as Victor swung his weapon to intercept the incoming attack. Both weapons collided, engulfing the area in a plume of smoke from the resulting explosion.

His body flew out of the cloud, maneuvering in spirals before he landed on his feet like a five-star gymnast. "Damn..." he cursed angrily. "I don't believe this... Damn thing can use Artes!"

This shouldn't be possible, given that this was supposed to be a machine of war designed to be piloted by a human. Did the catalyst manage to mutate it somehow?

"Nemo, you okay?!" one of the Kouzuki Resistance members shouted in worry. "The fuck is that thing?!"

"Our target," he replied under his breath before turning to Inoue. "That's what we need to destroy! I need to get the pilot out of there first!"

"How the hell are you gonna do that?!

"...I'm just gonna have to break it open and pull the pilot out."

"Alright, we'll make an opening for you!"

"Forget it, Sugiyama" the reborn kresnik scowled "None of you can even get close to it... I just need to distract it somehow."

"Then let us do that!" Ohgi voiced in. "You're always putting yourself out there to help us. It's time we returned the favor! We'll grab its attention while you go for the kill!"

"Are you insane?! That thing will kill you given the chance!"

"Then you're on guard duty!" Inoue snapped. "C'mon, Vic, let us return the favor for once!"

Victor bit his lower lip. Dammit...why wouldn't these guys listen?! This isn't an opponent that they can handle, but...! The man knew that they meant well. In the months that he had known them...they are fighters who value their comrades greatly. They are willingly to risk themselves to ensure another's safety.

"...Dammit, I swear, if one of you dies, I'm going to personally drag you out of hell, and beat the shit out of you myself!"

"Haha...Fair enough. But don't worry...none of us plan on dying here. We still have to fight against Britannia! Isn't that right?!"

"HELLS YEAH!"

The man let out a frustrated groan. 'Sometimes... They're too much of a damned influence.'

XXXXXXXXXX

"T-that's the Divergence Catalyst?!" Lyoko said in shock as they watched the battle via video feed. Victor and the group were currently engaged in battle with it, but from Lelouch's standpoint, it was clear the battle was hard enough. The Knightmare was very nimble, able to move in ways he had never expected, but even more than that, he watched it do things only Victor do, Artes as he recalled. He never asked about it, but seeing it in action... It was enough to make him question just what you needed to do to wield Artes.

"Just what the hell is that thing?" Kallen asked, her eyes still slightly red from crying. She felt a bit better, thanks to Lyoko. "I've never seen a Knightmare like that before."

"It must be a new model." Lelouch surmised. "And from what I've managed to get off of Guinevere's database, it's the first Japanese-made Knightmare... the Guren MK-I. It was designed by a woman named Rakshata Chawla, and if what I've read is any indication... she's likely involved in some way in designing that white Knightmare from Shinjuku."

"A new model...You mean it's something like that Seventh Generation Knightmare?" Kallen asked.

"Seventh Generation? They actually MADE something like that?!" Lyoko questioned in shock. While she heard from Suzaku that he was part of the Engineering Corps., she never new they were working on something like this.

"Yes. If it weren't for Victor's intervention, the most likely outcome would be our demise at the hands of that White Knightmare. But from what I've been seeing, it seems like this Guren is more on par with Victor than the last one."

And he knew why. Before, the pilot was acting on impulse, feeding on anger, which in turn, the Divergence Catalyst fed on. It was now probably acting on it's own, no longer requiring the pilot. It could act like a living creature.

"Will Victor be okay?" Lyoko asked. "I mean, that thing... he can destroy it, right?"

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, he might... but for now, he must be trying to save the pilot. The Divergence Catalyst must be acting on it's own now."

"So, who's the pilot?"

"...I think I have an idea." he replied, though his voice was solemn. "And if it is, I hope Victor can do it."

"Why?" Kallen asked, a frown on her face. She had noticed the slight apprehension in his voice. "Lelouch, who's in there?"

"Do you remember what Guinevere said?" he asked her, his eyes focused on the screen. "About how she killed you? Try and think back... she said something else, didn't she?"

Kallen rested a hand on her chin...she tried to remember what the bitch princess said before dying. She knew that Guinevere had killed her...right in front of...

That's when her mind snapped forth in realization, her body showing visible reaction.

But...but that's...

"It looks like you remember..." Lelouch nodded. "Yes...there is a strong chance that the pilot of the Corrupted Guren...is your brother. Naoto Kouzuki."

Lyoko and Kallen's eyes widened to the point where they bulged from the sockets. "W-WHAT?!" his twin cried. "B-but, how is that possible?! I-I mean... isn't Kallen's brother supposed to be...?!"

"This world has a different history." he answered. "In this dimension, Kallen died, and Naoto lived."

"So...that...that means...!" the red head stammered.

"Yes. You're brother is being held prisoner by the Divergence Catalyst."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit, will you hold still, you red bastard?!" Tamaki shouted as he tried to shoot the Guren's legs out. The machine did not heed his words at all as it moved around, bouncing from one place to another. Thankfully, Victor intercepted it's attacks, and tried to create opportunities to force it into someplace for them to try and immobalize it, but nothing seemed to work. "Seriously, what is this thing?! A Knightmare gymnast?!"

"Well, given its schematics...it's most likely designed to be extremely nimble and mobile in combat." Victor deduced. "However...that just means we have to stop its movements!"

Victor then slammed the blade of his spear to the ground, careful not to get any of his comrades in the crossfire.

"Hexentia!"

True to its name, the Arte was destructive in every way. The ground beneath him was blown apart as dark, purple pillars erupted; only increasing the damage. The Guren was caught in the shockwave, its body stumbling and leaving him the perfect chance. With a swing, he created black wisps that danced all around him before launching.

"Zero Divide!"

The flames slammed into its leg, causing the Guren to cry in pain and rage. Instantly, Minami and Sugiyama grabbed its silver arm, recognizing it as the most dangerous portion of it's body, and Tamaki and Ohgi tried to keep the left arm from moving.

"Victor, he's all yours!" Inoue shouted. "Do it!"

"On it!" Victor nodded as he channeled mana through his Chromatus. Spears of energy danced around him once more. He began to throw these spires. "It is time..." The first batch struck its legs, eliciting another ghoulish cry. "...for your existence..." He launched the last few spears, each one striking the main body but avoiding the cockpit on its head. "...To End!"

Finally, Victor threw his black spear clad in blazing red energy. "Form Destroyer!"

The spear hit the machine dead in the chest. Unlike the Lancelot, it didn't gain a hole, but it certainly did damage. Armor and machinery were ripped apart from the sheer force of the blast. The power behind the attack was also enough to dislodge the cockpit away from the Guren.

Its body was sent flying, crashing into the ground while the cockpit flew into the air before it slammed into a pile of debris, somehow softening its fall.

The cockpit on the other hand skidded away from the battle field and landed close to the G-1 base. Lelouch and the others took note of this and went over to the help the fallen pilot.

The bloodstained Knightmare tried to get up, but the damage sustained on its limbs and body prevented it from doing so. It could only glare spitefully at the figure slowly approaching it.

"What's the matter?" Victor asked, almost smugly. "Cat got your tongue?"

The Guren could only roar at him in response.

"Oh, wait, I forgot..." he paused. "You can't talk. Oh, well. Always wondered what a Knightmare could say if it could speak."

He was about to raise his spear when-

"Wait!"

He stopped, the spear only inches away from the creature. He slowly turned, and saw Kallen standing there.

"What?" he asked, confused. "If I get rid of this thing, we-"

"I need to talk to Naoto." she cut him off, cutting straight to the matter. "Please... Victor."

At this, Victor stopped. He was about to argue, but then saw her eyes...they were lit of desperation and sorrow. This dimension will come to a close, and her older brother with it. She needed this...she needed closure.

"Alright." He lowered his spear, but kept a fierce glare at the Guren.

Kallen smiled, muttering a thank you before she ran over to the cockpit. Lyoko followed her while Lelouch walked up next to his brother. "So, this is what a Divergence Catalyst looks like." he muttered, leaning forward with a curious glint in his eye. "I must say, it looks quite demonic. Are they all like this?"

Victor nodded. "Yeah, but this is my first time seeing on affect a Knightmare so drastically. Primal instincts aside, it moved in a way no human could replicate, not unless someone found a way to link someone's nerves to the machine directly, which does not come without consequences."

"So...do you think it's possible that...?" Lelouch could not keep the uneasiness out of his voice.

"I don't know. But I hope that it hasn't come to that." Victor shook his head. Kallen had just gotten hope of seeing her brother again. The last thing she needed was to see him in such a state.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Ohgi had pried the hatch open; Kallen nearly felt her entire body stop in its entirety.

Lying still on the controls...really was her brother, Naoto.

However, it didn't seem like he got out unscathed. Blood was running down his face in addition to the wires wrapped around his limbs and body.

"I-is that..." Tamaki stammered, unable to believe what he was seeing. "N-no way, it-it can't be..."

"I-it's... Naoto..." Sugiyama choked. "B-but... how?"

"I... don't believe it." Inoue breathed. "I... I thought we lost him."

"He's still alive here..." Minami choked, tears running down his face. "I-I can barely believe it..."

"Naoto..." Ohgi muttered, his voice hoarse, tears threatening to fall from his face.

Kallen, however, was more open with her emotions and reaction.

"NII-SAN!" The Red head shouted as she dropped and hugged her brother's unconscious form. This...this almost seemed surreal. Her brother...was finally before her. Tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls, her wails and sobs resonating through the air.

"...mnrgh..."

Slowly, but surely, the brown haired man's eyes cracked open, revealing radiant blue irises.

"W-what...?" At first, he couldn't really tell what was happening. Then, as everything came into focus, his eyes widened in shock. There they all stood, everyone he came to saw as family. Yoshida, Minami, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Inoue, Ohgi...

...even...

"It-it can't be..." Naoto muttered, a tear fall from his face. "Kallen... It's you..."

"Nii-san...! Kallen blinked away tears and gingerly touched his face, making sure he was not some sort of illusion. "...It's...it's really you...!"

"H-how..." he started, but his voice failed him. Eventually, though, he felt a weak smile appear on his face. "No... never mind... It's... it's so good to see you again... my little spitfire..."

"Nii-san...!" Kallen could no longer make an attempt to maintain her composure. The dam holding back her sorrow finally collapsed as she fell and cried into her brother's shoulder. The others remained silent, letting the reunited siblings have their moment.

Even though it will come to an end soon.

Lyoko smiled somewhat as she kneeled down, a hand on Kallen's shoulder.

Victor sighed heavily when Lelouch turned to him. "...Victor."

"I know." he nodded. 'Damn, what a bitter after taste... now I know how Leila felt back then when she met Agria in that dimension.'

He really didn't want to do this...but he had no choice. Unless he destroyed the Catalyst, they would be trapped here.

Taking a deep breath, Victor jabbed the end of his spear into the Corrupted Knightmare. The beast roared in pain as he ripped the weapon out. This time, at the tip of the spear, a black cog spun in the darkness.

The Guren let out a pained howl before its body slowly dispersed into nothing but dying, black flames. From afar, Naoto Kouzuki was watching the group, still being hugged by his sister. 'So, it's over...' he thought. 'I wonder... if you two came around earlier, then, maybe... things would have been different.' His eyes rolled to the back of his head, succumbing to unconsciousness. Lyoko saw this, and looked at him sadly. Even though they were not from this world, he was still Kallen's brother... one who lost his sibling, and fell into madness. In a way, his situation was no different than her brothers.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek, smiling as best she could. "I'm glad I got to meet you... Naoto Kouzuki."

And then, the world around them cracked... and shattered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, in the European Union, a young man strode through the halls of what appeared to be a military base of some kind. His hair was wavy yet tamed, and his blue eyes held a brilliance that could not be diluted in any sense. His attire was similar to what Clovis had worn, except it was more formal and more slim fitting, bearing a white coat that hung over his shoulders with a white shirt, ordaned with golden trims. At his side was another young man, though he appeared to be somewhere in the early twenties, his hair white and tied back into a ponytail, dressed in a black suit of some kind. He strode with a diligent look about him, a rapier at his hip, and his hands clasped behind his back.

"I must admit, the strategy meeting went rather smoothly this time around." the blonde remarked with a wry smile. "Then again, I suppose that's because you were there. Even now, your brilliance never ceases to amaze me. Little wonder Lelouch would turn to you for advice when we prepared for a match."

The young man in question chuckled. "I'm glad you think so highly of my, Lord Schneizel." he stated. "However, I simply laid the groundwork. It was you who made the construction."

"That may be, but it was your skill and prowess that made it all possible." The Second Prince praised.

"You flatter me too much, my lord." the young man smiled. "At any rate, regarding the matter you discussed with me the other day... I contacted an old colleague of mine. He says that, so long as the pay is good, he will be willing to enlist."

"I see..." Schneizel nodded in approval. "Will he be of any use?"

"Very. He's waiting for you in the meeting room."

"Well then, it would be rude of me not to greet him." With that, they made their way to the room. In no time, they reached their destination. While it was called a meeting room, it was better described as some sort of lavish hotel room. Fine furniture, comfortable arrangements, and a soft atmosphere provided a sense of relief and peace for any who waited.

"Yo."

The one in the room greeted. He sat on the couch that opposed the door, dressed in a stylized brown jacket with a black ascot bearing a orange end at the edge, a buttoned shirt underneath with leather boots that reached just below the knees, and a pair of black gloves. His hair was brown and stylized, swept off to the right with a few strands sticking out. He was young, arguably in his teens as well, with a cocky grin and a pair of sharp, analytical eyes.

"Hello to you as well." Schneizel greeted, nodding as he took a seat. "Pardon for taking so long."

"Eh, I'm used to it." the mercenary shrugged before grinning at the ponytailed man. "Hey, old man... what's up?"

The 'old man' sighed, shaking his head. "Do I look old to you in the slightest, Alvin?"

"Hey, I'm just calling it as I see it, Rowen." Alvin smirked. "Sorry, but you'll always be an old man to me."

"Haa...Even when I'm in my twenties, you are making me feel like I'm in my sixties again." The Conductor sighed.

"Sorry. Just hard getting used to seeing you like this. " The mercenary joked. "Last I saw, you were no spring chicken."

"Is this...an inside joke?" Schneizel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that." Alvin assured him. "So... let's talk business, shall we?"

**To Be Continued…**

_Preview:_

"W-wait, what do you mean by that? What's going on?!

"No matter how you look at it, the world is always facing the ugly side of humanity."

"This... is our resolve."

"Those of you with power, fear us!"

"Nothing can stop us now."

"Those of you without it, rally behind us!"

"We will show you... a revolution!

"We, the Black Knights... SHALL BE THE ONES TO STAND IN JUDGMENT OVER THIS WORLD!"

Next Time: The Black Knights


	10. Chapter 10

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride. The creator of many fantastic masterpieces such as: Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation, Code Geass: Lelouch of the R-eset, The Crow: DxD, Highschool, DxD: Shatter Destiny, RWBY's Reaper, Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday, Fractured Reality, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, and some of his new projects, such as Lagrange 111: You Are (Not) Alone, Tokyo Ghoul: A Flowered Colored Darker Than Black, Persona 4: The Unseen Truth, Monarch, Kill the Deadly Sin, and Code Geass: The Butterfly Effect.**

**I highly recommend you check them all out.**

**I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

**Thank you to all who continue to support this story. **

**Also…..ALL FLAMES CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!...So don't even bother. **

**Otherwise…..ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9: The Black Knights**

Tohdoh was not happy, not in any way of the sort. When he heard the news, his fists clenched together so tightly around his katana that his knuckles turned ghostly white, and a visible scowl formed on his face. No one was sure who looked angrier: the Miracle Worker, of General Katase.

"Kusakabe did WHAT?"

Katase sighed in irritation and annoyance. "I'm afraid it's true," he said, seething with anger. "He left a few hours ago, and took some of our best men with him. I have no idea what they're going to do, but what I can tell you is that they took the new weapon that the Six Houses gave us a few months back."

"The weapon as well? That Goddamn fool!" Tohdoh spat out. Kusakabe was always one of the more impulsive and extremist of the Japanese Liberation Front...but this time he is going too far. Who knows what the idiot will do with those kinds of resources.

The other members looked apprehensive as well. Some looked as if they wanted to agree with Lieutenant Kusakabe, but none wished to voice their opinions, lest they find themselves on the receiving end of an angry samurai. Others, however, were anxious, left in disbelief about what could possibly happen. Kusakabe had made them an offer, saying something about them making a clear declaration that they would not be seen as mere bystanders any longer while Zero soared in popularity. He would show the Britannians what it meant to face the Japanese, but that was why they felt so apprehensive in the first place. Was the Lieutenant trying to make a point to Zero, or was he merely acting out of jealousy? Either way, nothing would come of these actions.

"Ya think the Lieutenant is acting independently now because of Zero?" Urabe asked his commanding officers, sitting beside Tohdoh alongside the other Holy Swords. "After all, he has been gathering a great deal of attention from various sides. There are rumors that even some Britannians support him as well, however believable that is."

"It doesn't matter what caused it," Chiba spat. "The fact remains is that Lieutenant Kusakabe is going to do something foolish, and I wager soon."

"Che," Asahina scoffed. "This is because of his hurt pride. He can't stand that Zero's been hogging the spotlight, as well as the fact that he made a fool out of Britannia's so-called 'Goddess of Victory.'"

"It's not just, Zero, but his partner, Nemo as well." Sena pointed out. "Don't forget that he managed to defeat Cornelia's Twin Blades, Julius Kresnik."

"Indeed. In these few short weeks, they have accomplished what he have only visualized doing." Katase agreed.

"It's understandable why Kusakabe feels this way," Tohdoh clenched his teeth. "However, this action is idiotic. Who knows what he'll do?!"

"As sad as it is to say," Katase growled. "We have no choice... but to wait."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Naoto Kouzuki awoke, he found himself staring at an old, familiar gray ceiling.

"Th-this is..." The red haired male croaked, his throat dry and rough from dehydration. "Am...am I dead...or alive...?" He struggled to push himself up, his arms weak, his body compltely sore and screaming in protest. Why...why was he here back at his team's HQ?

His arms gave out, and felt himself fall back to the bed he rested in. He groaned in discomfort, his body aching. "S-shit..."

"Damn," a familiar voice said, both in slight awe and in worry. "You really do look like hell."

Naoto's eyes widened as he looked off to the side, seeing a familiar man walking through the door, carrying two steaming mugs. He could scarcely believe what he was seeing. It...it had to be a dream, but... this was unreal. How could he be standing there, smiling as if nothing had happened, looking so relieved? If at all anything... that should be him with that look.

"O-Oh...gi...?"

"Yeah...it's me..." He went over to his bedside and set one of the steaming mugs on the nightstand next to him. "I made some coffee for ya, in case you needed to wake up..."

Coffee. That was the drink he and Ohgi would have from time to time as a means of peace and quiet from the hectic days of opposing Britannia. Naoto never thought he would be sharing a cup with his best friend again.

Ohgi had the same sentiments.

In fact, neither of them could hardly believe that they were here. It felt surreal... almost like a dream. That very sentiment made him smile in relief, almost to the brink of tears. "I almost couldn't believe it..." he whispered. "I thought it was almost like a dream, but... Your here. You really are HERE." A sober laugh escaped him. "That girl... damn her, she really is just like her brothers."

Naoto frowned, unsure of what he was talking about. Instead of asking him, he gently moved his arm to take the cup from the nightstand, and sipped the wonderful, hot liquid. Immediately, he felt his throat sting slightly, and his tongue recoil from the bitterness, but otherwise, felt himself soothed. He exhaled, his throat feeling less irritated. "Fuck, I..." he chuckled dryly. "I feel like shit."

"Yeah, well..." Ohgi laughed with him. "I'd feel like shit too, if I ended up turning into a Knightmare's ragdoll."

"Yeah...speaking of which...what the hell happened since I passed out?" Naoto needed to know. How did he get here? Last he remembered was that he lost consciousness in the Guren cockpit.

"It's...quite a long story..."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. So I'm all ears."

"Alright..." Ohgi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Christ, where do I start?"

"Why not somewhere in the middle, Ohgi?" Naoto and Ohgi turned their heads to the entrance, seeing a black-haired figure step inside. Naoto immediately became on guard, disgust and anger present on his features. It was a Britannian around his own age, dressed in a black buttoned shirt with an overturned collar, red tie, and dark slacks, complete with suspenders. "After all, he needs to slowly let it sink it."

"I get that, but-"

"Who the hell are you?!" Naoto snarled, snapping up-

-only for his body to cringe in pain, causing him to hiss and fall back to the bed. "N-Naoto!"

The Britannian sighed as he palmed his face. "I wouldn't recommend that, Naoto Kouzuki." he advised him. "After all, you were being held captive by a Divergence Catalyst."

"Huh...? Divergence Catalyst? What the hell are you talking about?!" He snapped back. He wasn't willing to let his guard down around a Britannian. Who the hell was he anyway?! How did he even get in here?!

"I'm talking about the rampaging Knightmare that took control of your body in order to slaughter any living thing within its presence."

Naoto clenched his teeth. Was he referring to the Guren?

"Who in the hell are you?" he gritted his teeth. He full expected an answer from the Britannian.

He didn't expect it from Ohgi.

"He is a friend and comrade of ours, Naoto. He and his siblings have helped us and saved us so many times. He and his brother were the ones who saved us and Kallen back in Shinjuku."

Naoto, for a moment, lost his previous anger, and stared at Ohgi in sheer disbelief. "W-what...?" he breathed. His voice became cracked with emotion. "K-Kallen... S-she's...?"

Ohgi smiled. "Yeah... She's alive here, Naoto. Alive and kicking."

This came as a great relief to Naoto. His sister was safe and sound in this world. She is still alive. Wait...this world...?

Naoto scrunched his eyebrows in thought. Why did it feel as if... something felt off? "Seems like you've started to notice." the Britannian said as he walked over to him. "My name's Victor, though you'd know me as Nemo."

"...So you were one who killed all those Royal Guardsmen?" Naoto asked.

"That's right. Although, I can't take all the credit. Everyone else did their part as well."

"Everyone else...?"

Victor nodded. "Hai," he spoke in Japanese, causing Naoto's eyes to widen. Even if it was only a single word, it was still fluent. "Sugiyama, Tamaki, and the other members of the Resistance."

Sugiyama...Tamaki...even more people that he had seen lost their lives in the plight of war. How were they still alive? Just who was Victor...but also...Tamaki was actually useful in battle?

Inside the base, the mentioned red-haired moron sneezed violently.

"Where's Kallen?" Ohgi asked him. "Is she at Ashford?"

"No, she's still around." he told the man. "I'll go get her now."

Victor left the two friends in the room. Naoto looked at Ohgi in questioning. "Alright...just who is that guy, really? I know he helped you guys out...but I think he knows more than he lets on."

"A lot more than you think," the man chuckled bashfully, scratching the back of his head. "Like I said, if it weren't for him and his brother, we'd probably be dead."

"I see..." Naoto looked off to the side. While he was grateful for him saving his friends...he still didn't fully trust the man. He saw it in his eyes. He held secrets.

"Anyway, how you holding up?"

"Fine...I guess all things considered..." Naoto replied.

His body ached, but he felt worse things. Emotionally and physically.

"So, that Victor guy..." Naoto looked at Ohgi. "What's his story?"

The afro-haired man offered a slight grin. "Would you believe me if I told you that the guy who saved our ass is a prince of Britannia?"

Naoto's eyes widened, processing the information, but then they narrowed into a glare. "...Say what?!"

"That was our reaction when we heard it, but it's true." Ohgi nodded. "Both him and his siblings are royalty-er, scratch that... EX royalty I should say," the afro-haired man corrected himself, remembering that the Lamperouge siblings did not like being referred to as such.

Ex-Royalty? How could that be? Were they exiled? Wait...he recalled a story of a Britannian Prince and his siblings were sent to Japan in exile around 7 years ago, right after said Prince stormed the Throne Room and blatantly disrespected the Emperor, his father.

"Wait...are you saying...?"

"Yes...He is the Black Knight of Britannia."

Naoto would have been confused, having heard this for the first time, yet, strangely, he took the information easily. That left him confused. As far as he was aware, there were two children sent to Japan as a result of one's defiance towards the empire, and yet, somehow, he remembered there being a third sibling, one that quickly became a symbol of infamy to the Holy Empire, and one that lit a fire among those who resisted Britannia, a powder keg that had finally sparked.

"...I see," he replied, still confused. "And I take it Zero is...?"

"Lelouch," Ohgi replied. "He's a strategist, and a damned good one. He saved our hides more times that I could count."

"I see...so I'm guess his real name is Lelouch vi Britannia, the prince that was declared dead in the war seven years ago?"

"The one and the same."

Naoto scrunched up his brow in confusion. 'Why...?' he thought, gritting his teeth. 'Why do I seem to know about all of this? How am I alive? How is Kallen alive? And why... why is Britannian loyalty helping us?

XXXXXXXXXX

'So... he's received the memories of his prime self, huh?' Victor though, leaning against the door as he listened to their conversation before he moved away. 'That's a first.'

It truly was a strange phenomenon. Back in his old world, he didn't even think such a thing was possible. Then again, he hasn't tried to bring over a being from a fractured dimension, unlike his Prime Dimension self. Even then, said being had to be erased to bring the prime version of her back.

However, that was the main issue. Naoto Kouzuki was here in the Prime Dimension, pulled from the Fractured Dimension the moment it shattered apart. That one thought alone scared him, enough so that he couldn't help but frown heavily as a result of it. It was impossible for something from a fractured world to be pulled over to the prime. Even if it were, the laws would ensure that it would not exist for long. Two objects in the prime dimension, born of the same existence, could not interact with each other properly. The false one would be erased, leaving only the prime to exist. Naoto Kouzuki had died in the prime dimension, therefore the Naoto Kouzuki of the Fractured Dimension had taken his place.

And that happened because of Lyoko, who had physical contact with him only moments before the fractured dimension was destroyed. That fact alone brought forth a terror to his heart. It left one undisputed fact, one that terrified him beyond belief.

Lyoko... was a Key of Kresnik.

First of it was his daughter, Elle...and now his younger sister has been born into this world as a key?! Why...why was this happening...was this also C's doing?!

...he could only come up with one sole reason why a Key was present in this world...he did not like it one bit.

He grounded his teeth together, anger boiling. It was just like is situation all over again... First Spirius, and now this! It was almost as if this world was trying to mock him!

He knew for a fact that the memories that C showed him didn't have anything to do with his world. There was no Spirius. There was no Kresnik in the Imperial bloodline. And he knew as hell there were not fractured dimensions!

So why...why was this world gaining more and more similarities to his old one?!

And that wasn't even all of what was making him so agitated... it was what they brought back from the Fractured Dimension that truly made him so damned angry.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out said object, glaring at it with venom and contempt. In his hands was a spinning cog that glowed in ethereal light.

In his hands was a Waymaker...the same one from his old world.

It was proof... proof that this world was just like his.

It was suffering from the hands of Spirits.

"Damned Origin's Trial..."

He slammed his free fist into the wall next to him and ignored the pain that shot through his arm. He didn't care.

He was just too...furious!

"Victor?"

The man looked off to the side, seeing Kallen standing nearby. She must have seen the look on his face, as she recoiled somewhat, taking a step back. He took a deep breath, and sighed heavily, his body shaking. "...sorry about that," he apologized. "I'm just... pissed."

"I-I see..." she nodded in understanding, but still felt a bit shocked by what she saw. The look on his face earlier... it was one of utter loathing and hatred. "Is it... about Nii-san?"

He shook his head. "It does involve him, but no, he's not at fault."

"Oh, okay..." She was somewhat relieved that her brother was not the one who earned his ire. But that still didn't erase her anxiety. That look on his face...she really didn't want to see it again...it downright terrified her.

"Is there something you wanted?" Victor asked, quickly slipping the Waymarker back into his pocket.

Kallen nodded. "Y-yeah... Is nii-san...?"

Victor nodded, stabbing a thumb in the direction he came from. "Yeah, he's awake. He's with Ohgi right now."

"I was just on my way to get you actually."

"Me?"

"Yes. Your brother wanted to see you."

Kallen looked surprised for a bit, but then smiled. "I see... thanks."

The red haired girl walked past him into the room he just exited from. He had a small smile on his face. He was happy for both siblings to be reunited with one another...even if they were from different dimensions.

Immediately, his thoughts went back to the Julius of this world.

'It's definitely him, but...' he frowned slightly. 'Something felt off about him.'

"Thought I'd find you here, Victor."

The elder Lamperouge snapped his back up as his two younger siblings approached him.

"Oh... Lelouch, Lyoko."

"What's up big bro?" Lyoko asked.

The black-haired male shrugged his shoulders. "Not much, other than the fact that Naoto Kouzuki doesn't seem to trust me much." A sardonic smile appeared on his face. "Then again, I'd be the same way in his situation."

"I concur...I still can't believe he's even here with us at all..." Lelouch shook his head.

"I thought everyone would be gone after the Fractured Dimension is destroyed?" Lyoko tilted her head, a finger at her cheek. "Is he just an exception?"

'You have no idea Lyoko..." Victor thought bitterly, trying to find a way to explain this to them.

Lelouch stared at his brother, his expression unfazed. "...Victor, do you know something about this?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yeah... I'll explain when everyone is here."

"...alright, then." he nodded. "By the by... Nunnally called us earlier. It seems like Shirley and the others are going to be going on a trip to Lake Kawaguchi."

At this, Victor froze. Lake Kawaguchi...he recalled the incident from the memories C had shown him. It was the night of the Black Knights' debut to the world...as well as the idiocy of the extremists of the Japanese Liberation Front and Kusakabe. The raven haired man silently grit his teeth. There was no way he was going to let that man kill all those innocents...

"...brother?" Lyoko called out, seeing a cold expression flash across his face for a brief moment. "Is something wrong?"

"...no," he lied. "Nothing's wrong. In the meantime, Lelouch, did you manage to get your hands on what we talked about?"

The younger Lamperouge grinned. "The old bastard was easier to fool than I thought. Of course, Geass smoothed things out for me. Nobody can trace it back to us."

"That's good...although I'm a little upset you had to use your Geass again."

"I had no choice in the matter." Lelouch raised his hands in defense. "If I didn't, then we would be caught for sure. Like you told me, I shouldn't use it unless the situation called for it, and it was necessary this time."

Victor sighed, face-palming. "If you say so... At any rate, let's head back for now. I've already asked Inoue to pass along the message."

"You mean, meeting up tonight?" Lyoko asked, earning a nod. "What exactly is so important that you have us meeting up that late at night?"

"It's a surprise..." Victor left it at that.

Lyoko raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

She was curious as to what was going on later tonight...but chose to wait until it happened. Knowing her brother...surprises tend to be quite exciting.

XXXXXXXXXX

"A conference?" Cornelia raised an eyebrow. "In regards to what?"

"For the Sakuradite distribution, milady." Darlton answered. "It appears that the recent problems regarding the distribution of Sakuradite have started to get out of hand. A conference is to be held tonight at the Kawaguchi Center. It's idiotic, if you are to ask me, but the Sub-Viceroy thinks it would be a good idea to attend."

"So Euphie does, huh..." The 2nd Princess mused to herself. Sometimes...well, most of the time...she worries for her younger sister's naivety. Sure she understands politics and the current affairs of the world, but most of her intended actions are idealism at best.

"As idiotic as it sounds, it does sound like a good idea." Julius commented, pushing up his glasses. "Provided that the security detail is strong enough. How strong are the guards?"

"We have some of our best men stationed around the perimeter." Darlton responded. Julius nodded. When it came to Euphie, Cornelia would be giving her best to ensure her safety.

"Well, least they'll be competent." Cornelia muttered. "Do we have insurance, just in case?"

Darlton nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Just in case, Guilford made precautions and contacted Spirius. Mister Bakur was gracious enough to lend ten men."

Julius raised an eyebrow. "Ten?" he asked. "That's all?"

"Indeed. But Mister Bakur assured that these ten agents are very capable guardsmen. He's even sending in one of his best agents as well."

"And who is this agent?" Julius became apprehensive, desperately hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"I believe his name was Rideaux."

'Well, damn.' the glasses-wearing Kresnik cursed mentally. 'I was hoping it wasn't him.'

He really wished that he wouldn't be seeing the snake bastard in this world as well...but given how eerily similar this world was to his...it was just false hope.

"And how much can we trust this individual?" Cornelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not much, to be honest." Guilford shook his head. "While his skills are more can competent, there have been shady rumors about him."

"Such as?"

"Well...other agents have claimed that he has eradicated an entire resistance cell that had been interfering with Spirius' affairs single-handedly, as well as erasing any record or indication they even existed.

Cornelia frowned heavily. "...while normally I don't like the idea of allowing someone so heavily shrouded, but I won't say otherwise. After all, Spirius does have quite the reliable personnel."

'That may be true...but if they are anything like the Spirius in my world...then you can't exactly place trust in them.' Julius thought bitterly.

Spirius was nothing but a corrupt, dark organization, headed by a man with an intense hatred for Spirits.

The man...Bisley Bakur...as much as he hated to admit it...his father in the previous world.

Though he was not sure whether or not he himself was still his child, but he was aware of the current state of affairs in the world.

Bisley Bakur was still the head of Spirius, the biggest corporation in the world. It was no different from back on Elympios. But why would everything from his past be brought forth in the present life? It made no sense.

And then came the Fractured Dimensions... they also existed in this world. How or why, he didn't know, but he was aware of the trouble that would be born form it. He also remembered his encounter with Victor... or rather, Ludger.

He realized that the man he fought was not his brother from the prime dimension...but rather it was merely a Fractured version on him. The Spirits were indeed cruel. But based on this...it seems like his true brother was still alive. He was relieved for that. As much as he wanted to see Ludger again...he couldn't bear the prospect of him actually dying.

However...he was unsure what to think about the man named Victor.

In this world, he was Victor vi Britannia, the Fourth Prince of Britannia, famed as the Black Knight for rebelling against his father, and he was the elder brother of the vi Britannia siblings.

However, in his past life, Julius became aware of who he really was.

He was Ludger Will Kresnik, the man who inherited the title of Victor and the father of Elle Mel Marta.

Victor was a position granted to those who were considered to be the strongest agent in all of Spirius. Being Elle's father, there was little doubt that he was, in some way, responsible for her being in the Prime Dimension. If the amount of power he possessed was also any indication, he was well-deserving of his title, bearing the full Chromatus.

But the very thought greatly worried him. Since he possessed the Full Chromatus, surely he must experience the complete consequences as well.

'How long has he had it?' Julius wondered. 'Moreover... how did he arrive here?'

These questions continued to bother him. He didn't even know how he came to this world himself. But he believed that the Great Spirits must've had a hand in it.

He doubted it was Chronos or Origin, as neither acted in the interests of humans. Origin himself never acted directly, and instead observed the world's motions. And Chronos...

Well, enough said.

The Great Spirit of Time despised him. So it was a no brainer that Chronos couldn't be the culprit. But it begs the question...who is?

A sigh escaped as him as he scratched his head. There was little point in dwelling on these thoughts. He would have to ponder them later, especially when Rideaux would be in charge of security detail, and that was never good. 'I wouldn't put it past the snake to try something.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Shirley's face lit up as the train passed along through the tunnel, leaving behind the darkness and revealing a beautiful lake-side view. "Oh, wow...!" she breathed. "So pretty!"

Her eyes glimmered in awe as they were trained on the magnificent building standing in the middle of the lake, connected to the mainland by bridges. The multistory construct was truly a sight to behold.

Milly giggled into her hand. "I suppose so," she shrugged, amused. "Then again, Lake Kawagutchi wasn't really touched back during the war, so that's no surprise."

Nunnally smiled brightly. "I remember coming here once with my brothers and sister," she said fondly. "Suzaku would go on and on about how pretty it was before Lyoko joked that he liked the lake more than he liked her."

"Wow, you guys all must've been pretty close, huh?" Rivalz mused.

"Uh-huh." The little girl smiled back.

"Wow, who knew Koko could be such a tease?" Milly smirked mischievously.

"So then," Milly inquired curiously, leaning forward. "What was Victor like when he was little?"

"Well..." Nunnally thought for a moment. "...He was really nice and looked after all of us. Even back then, his cooking skills were great. Big sis and I love his Tomato cupcakes. He also did his best to keep us safe...especially during the war..."

"Huh," the blue-haired male tilted his head in thought, folding his arms over his chest. "So, he's like more mature than Lelouch was back then?"

Nunnally nodded. "Sort of."

"I understand Victor being more mature than Lulu, but I'm also curious about Koko. What was she like back then?" Shirley questioned.

Nunnally couldn't help but giggle. "She was like a tomboy, or so Lelouch says." she said cheerfully. "She and Suzaku got along like cats and dogs at first, but I think somewhere along the way, they ended up liking each other."

"You don't say?" Speaking of cats...Milly was hatching another idea...

"Yep. And both of them double-teamed Lelouch into getting him to exercise more."

Rivalz burst out laughing. "S-seriously?!" he guffawed. "Hahaha! Oh man, that must've been hell!"

"In big brother's words...yes. And Victor also tried to get Lelouch to be more active."

"Well, how well did that end up?" Shirley asked. "I take it that he didn't like it?"

"Um..." The words Lelouch used to describe the experience were so profane that Victor had to cover her ears during his rant, so she wasn't even sure what the violet eyed boy said. But based on the expressions of Lyoko and Suzaku, it was anything but pleasant.

Suddenly, the train passed into another tunnel. The moment the darkness overtook the train, Nina suddenly froze, her body shaking heavily. Her hands immediately wrapped around her body.

She felt herself slowly descend into panic. The darkness...it was almost as if...as if...

She shook her head to rid herself of the unpleasant feeling.

Milly's hands wrapped around hers, causing the shuddering to cease. "It's alright," she whispered soothingly. "We're not in the ghettos."

Nina nodded at her reassurance as she took deep, calming breaths. She tried desperate to forget the horrors she experienced in the past. However, as she attempted to put them behind her, they all end up coming back.

She was fortunate that Victor was there to help her through it all.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...and that's the gist of it." Kallen finished, looking at her brother, who remained quiet through out the whole thing. "If it weren't for those two, we wouldn't be here..." Her eyes fell to her lap. "And... you wouldn't be here, nii-san."

"...I see..." Naoto nodded, still in the process of taking all of this in. In the end...they were all saved by a pair of Britannians...Ex-Royalty no less.

The very people that they have despised for so long...actually came to their assistance.

Of course, he also had a bit of trouble believing his own circumstances. Kallen told him about the whole thing, about this Fractured Dimension business. Even then he had trouble understanding it all. He was aware of one thing though, that the Kallen in front of him wasn't truly his sister... after all, she was still at school. He never really approved of the idea, but he wanted her to live a normal life. He never wanted her to get involved in his work... in the work of terrorists.

The Kallen of his own world was dedicated to the Kouzuki Resistance, forgoing school altogether in order to keep fighting.

She wanted to fight for her new family and their cause...even if it meant destruction in the end.

Unfortunately...the end came to her all too soon.

She, however, lived a balanced life. She continued to live a life without so much of this violence. She still lived this life, yet she also continued to live a normal life at school. In that sense, he was glad.

Still, though... other worlds? His being a false one? A reality that could have been? It sounded all so crazy...

Then again, he was just being manipulated by a sentient Knightmare that wanted nothing more than to slaughter everything around it. Still...he supposed that it was also because of his bloodlust toward the Britannians, Royal Guard, and that bitch of a Viceroy that murdered his sister.

"...so, that whole thing..." he spoke up. "About this Nemo guy killing Clovis... Did he seriously do it?"

Kallen nodded. "And he kicked Cornelia's ass."

The red-haired teen was silent for a while, staring at his lap. Eventually, however, he smiled as he looked up. "...sounds like my kind of guy."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." His sister giggled. "Yeah...Nemo and Zero have done more than what we thought possible. They are actually starting to change the world."

As they were conversing, the door opened to reveal Sugiyama. "Yo guys," he greeted, grinning. "How ya doin'?"

"Sugiyama!"

Naoto smiled at him. "Hey... Been a while."

"You got that right..." The blue haired man nodded with a small smile. "Seriously...None of us thought we'd ever see you again!"

"Same here." the man replied back. "So... what's going on?"

"Orders from Zero and Nemo," he replied. "We're heading out. Something about a new base."

Kallen blinked. "A new base?" she repeated in surprise. "Where?"

"He said that it's not too far from here. At the abandoned parking garage."

"Why there?"

Sugiyama shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?"

There were so many questions Kallen had...but she chose to save them for the Lamperouge siblings when she sees them. "We'll follow you guys a bit later. Let Naoto rest a bit more."

"Kallen, I'm fine." To prove a point, the red haired male pulled himself out of bed, albeit at a sluggish pace.

"Whoa, you sure about this?" Sugiyama asked, concerned over him as Kallen immediately went over to her brother, as if ready in case he slipped up. "I mean, you should rest."

"I'll be fine, Sugiyama..." he assured the man. "Besides... I want to see what sort of people Lelouch and Victor vi Britannia are for myself."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kusakabe was growing slightly impatient as he and his entourage waited in the subterranean tunnels leading into the complex above them. He tapped his foot against the ground, his arms folded over his chest, while the rest of the defunct JLF members looked slightly anxious, looking at one another.

"Hey... you think this is a good idea?"

"What? Backing out now? Little bit late for that, don't you think?"

"Besides, this is the only way we can make a point to Britannia. We can't let those two upstarts cause a commotion!"

"Yeah, but... are these guys seriously legit?"

"Who knows? I, for one, don't trust 'em... but not like we have much choice."

The lieutenant scowled. "Dammit, where the hell is he?" he muttered angrily. "He should be here by now!"

"Now, now, don't get your panties in a bundle, Mr. Kusakabe." a melodious, amusing voice chuckled, accompanied by the sound of slow, paced footsteps. "Nice of you to meet me, though."

A figure stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and appeared to be in his late twenties. He was garbed in a red suit with a striped, tailed jacket, a yellow shirt, and purple muffler. A black feathered ornament hung from his shoulder. As he entered the light, the Japanese were able to see that he had long black hair with bleached side bangs and malicious yellow eyes, similar to those of a snake.

Instantly, they became on edge, especially when he arrived with two men dressed in familiar black suits with red trims. Kusakabe withheld his anger for the moment, and waltzed up to the man. "So, your the one who got us in here." he assumed. "So, why would a Britannian want to help us? What is it you want?"

The man chuckled, holding up his hands. "Please, Mr. Kusakabe, I can assure you that I'm doing this free of charge." he told him. "Though, if you were to ask me for something in exchange for helping you... I suppose it would be to rattle Cornelia."

The lieutenant's eyes narrowed. "And what exactly does that mean?"

"You see, there's a special little guest in today's conference meeting. You find that person, and Cornelia's feathers will be ruffled. After all, the little lady deserves some more humiliation, don't you think?"

The deranged General and the rest of the rogue JLF too a moment to think and weigh their options. If what the man said is true, then they would be able to accomplish something even greater than what Zero and Nemo have done! In addition to that, they would be able to rid this world of damned Britannians in the process! If they could find that 'special guest', the tide would turn in their favor.

Kusakabe was liking this idea already.

"...so," Kusakabe asked. "Do you know who this person is?"

The man grinned. "Now, that would spoil the surprise, Lieutenant." he teased him. "trust me, you'll know them when you see them. You'll recognize them quite easily. And, if I may give some advice..." he grinned devilishly. "Kill the poor bastard right where Cornelia can see it. That's surely going to land quite the blow to Britannia, don't you think so?"

The Lieutenant felt a grin etch into his face. "Your one sick bastard," he said, mildly impressed. "But just one thing... why is a Britannian help 'Elevens' like us?"

"Simple, really." the man shrugged his shoulders, smirking all the while. "Because, you guys can make more chaos than those dressed up wannabe heroes... what were their names again?" He shook his head. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Just make sure to kill the brat in front of Cornelia."

So that was it. They were just being used to instil more chaos.

Although...they didn't really mind it. As long as it gave them the satisfaction of instilling horror into the Witch of Britannia and crippling the empire, then so be it.

This person will die tonight!

With that in mind, the man waved at them, offering a cheery grin as he watched them go, all of them now fully set to fulfill their agenda. When they were gone, his smile turned dark and sinister. "...they're more gullible than I expected."

"Sir, if I may..." a Spirius agent spoke up next to him. "What is the purpose of using them? Won't they hinder our mission?"

"Hardly." Rideaux chuckled. "Kusakabe and the rest of those idiots are just annoyed by the fact that Ludger and his new siblings have been causing more trouble than them. Their pride's hurt because they accomplished something that they couldn't. The way things are now, the Japan Liberation Front's going to be nothing but a mere fleeting memory, and soon, Zero's groupies will become the biggest hottest trend here. That's something the old fool can't stand."

"And using Princess Euphemia?" another agent asked. "Won't we suffer the consequences? After all, Viceroy Cornelia gave us strict orders, and if we fail..."

"If we fail," Rideaux stopped him, giving him a cold leer. "It'll be her own damned fault. After all..." his face morphed into one of madness. "...who doesn't love a little chaos at a party?"

The agents looked at one another before facing their superior and nodded. They knew this side of him very well. The side of a malicious snake willing to cause absolute mayhem for sheer amusement. They knew they were vastly outclassed by him. If they disobeyed, he'd kill them in a heartbeat. The only thing they could do is follow his orders.

Rideaux stretched his arms. "Now then..." he said as he turned on his heel and walked away. "What will you do now... little Ludger?"

XXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived, they found that the garage, true to it's nature, was abandoned a great deal. They were only a few cars left behind, rust already degrading the metallic sheen to their bodies. The area itself looked stable, but the multiple cracks and missing pieces of the floor and roof and walls left them slightly unnerved. Tamaki, for the most part, looked pretty calm as he looked around. "Damn place is banged all to hell..." he commented before looking at Inoue. "You sure this is the place?"

"It should be." The blue haired woman nodded, looking down on a piece of paper. "This is where the directions lead to. So they should be here."

"Then where are they?" Minami wondered.

"Holy hell!" Yoshida cried out. "Guys!"

The Yamato Alliance leader gathered everyone's attention. "C'mon! You all gotta see this!" He then ran around the corner further into the garage. The others, their curiosity piqued, followed the man.

But they all stopped and stared in awe at the magnificent sight before them.

Naoto couldn't help but gawk. "You gotta be kiddin..."

"I wish I was Nii-san..." Kallen agreed.

"God Damn...where the hell did they find this?!" Sugiyama spoke in amazement.

Their new base was a mobile vehicle, standing on a multiple set of wheels with a large size, equally as long as a bus. The size alone spoke volumes of how many people could reside inside this contraption. Kallen was still left in shock with the others, especially Lyoko, who could only marvel at how it was obtained. "My brothers never cease to amaze me." she said quietly before sliding the door open. She poked her head inside, looking around.

"What are you just standing there for?" Lelouch's voice called out from within, startling her. "Come in!"

"Er-r-right!" she said abashed. "Pardon for the... intrusion..."

As they stepped inside, they could only gawk at the interior. Tamaki's jaw would have literally dropped to the floor if it were physically possible. "...whoa."

The inside of the vehicle seemed to be even larger than the exterior. There were so many appliances and furniture as well. There was a radio, a wall-sized, flat screen television, a fully stocked master kitchen, a juke box, twelve bathrooms, twenty bedrooms, a pool table, a bar, even video game systems, and so much more.

"...How the hell were you even able to get this...?" Kallen was the one to ask.

Lelouch only gave her a smirk. "I simply persuaded a libertine nobleman... Don't worry, no strings attached, and it can't be traced back to us." he informed them. They already had a good idea of how he was able to procure it, but they could still hardly believe it.

"Damn," Tamaki muttered. "Geass ain't no joke."

"No kidding..." Sugiyama nodded as he looked around. "Still... this place is huge!"

"Well, considering all the new members we have to our group..." Victor came out of the kitchen mixing ingredients in a bowl. "...we had to ensure we had enough space for everyone, as well as resources."

"Holy motherf-Shit man!" Izumi shouted in shock. "Where the hell did you come from!"

Victor gave him a flat stare. "Where do you think, dumbass?" he retorted. "Making something to eat."

Kallen blinked. "E-eh?"

Lyoko couldn't help but chuckle, folding her arms over her chest. "Don't underestimate my big brother... He got himself a job at the Golden Dragon a few weeks ago~"

"THE GOLDEN DRAGON?!" Everyone sans Kallen, who was already aware of this, screamed in surprise. That restauratn was so high-class and fancy that only nobles are able to afford its dishes. But it's said to have the best food in the entire settlement. How did Victor land a job there?!

Naoto, however, only blinked. "Golden... what?"

"It's nothing." Victor told him before turning to face him fully. "So... you're Naoto Kouzuki."

The red-haired male nodded, his face turning serious. "And you two are... Lelouch and Victor vi Britannia."

"We prefer the name Lamperouge, if you don't mind." the elder sibling asked him.

"Oh, okay." Naoto nodded. "My sister and I prefer the name Kouzuki ourselves." There was no way he would refer himself as the son of that bastard.

The elder Lamperouge grinned. "Well, least we agree on something." He held out his hand. "It's a pleasure."

"Likewise." Naoto grasped the hand firmly and shook it.

The two held a firm grip, each looking back at the other, as if sizing up one another.

In Victor's eyes, Naoto was a strong individual who cared deeply for his friends and comrades. His little sister most of all. He was a rational thinker and asserts his presence. He was a good leader.

However, in Naoto's eyes...Victor was something else entirely.

The man had been through hell, and came back alive, but not unscathed. He saw someone who would do whatever it took to protect what he cherished, even if it meant becoming a monster as a result. A man who would become a demon, all to protect what he cherished.

This was a man who had nearly lost everything, and would do whatever it took to protect what little he had left.

Naoto's expression turned solemn. He sympathized with the guy. When he lost his sister...he turned out to be the same way.

But Victor...Victor had it worse than he did. He didn't know what exactly happened to him, but his eyes said it all.

One thing was for sure...

This man had witnessed and committed so many atrocities that it terrified him.

Finally, he allowed his hand to separate from his. "Thank you," he said simply. "For looking after Kallen."

"It was our pleasure."

Naoto nodded at this, and looked around. "Still, quite the impressive set-up..." he noted. "It has two stories... and even a TV."

"Since I realized that the Yamato Alliance would also be joining us, we had to take precautions for extra people." Victor responded as he poured the mixed ingredients into a pan. As he finished, the oven behind him beeped, signaling a finished dish. He slipped on a pair of oven mitts and removed a tray from the oven. Lyoko's senses grew on full alert, immediately recognizing the heavenly dish. She whipped her head around to the tray in her brother's hands. Her eyes glimmered at the sight of it.

Tomato cupcakes. Fresh from the oven.

"...sugoi..." Unconsciously, her hands reached out for one-

-only to be smacked away.

"Itai!" She yelped as she nursed her hand.

"No snacking Lyoko. You have to wait until after dinner." Victor scolded.

"Mou...! Big bro, your such a meanie!"

The whole group laughed at the whole hilarity of the situation. Naoto himself couldn't help but chuckle. They truly weren't like the other Britannians at all.

Unlike the stupid, arrogant pricks he was used to seeing, these siblings were down to earth and modest. He was grateful that Kallen had genuinely befriended them. He had learned of her life at school, everything from her sickly persona to the group of girls that simply congregate around her for some other motive.

That being said, however... there was no way in hell he was about to let that damned pretty boy date his sister!

Lelouch may have earned his trust, but dating his sister is another matter entirely!

"Gotta admit," Minami said as he sat down on the couch in front of the large TV screen. He picked up the remote on the table, "This is a cool set-up."

He pushed the power button. Instantly, the screen lit up.

The image was crystal clear, and the sound was smooth and well projected.

"And here is the local news..." The announcer spoke.

The image was... not what any of them were expecting.

The entire resort of Lake Kawaguchi had Britannian soldiers, even agents from Spirius surrounding its perimeter.

The Ashford students of the group, including Victor, were immediately drawn to the screen. "What the hell?" Tamaki gaped. "What's going on?"

"The conference for Sakuradite distribution was scheduled to begin hours ago, however, foolish Elevens claiming themselves to be the Japanese Liberation Front have taken the building under siege!"

"WHAT?!"

The cry of outrage came from everyone. Naoto, himself, looked shocked and angered. "What the hell is this?!" he snarled. "Since when does the JLF stoop this low?!"

"That is what we'd like to know too..." Ohgi growled. Seriously, what the hell were they thinking?!

"A demand has been announced by these Elevens: If you do not adhere to our demands, we will kill one Britannian for every thirty minutes. Unless you want all these hostages safe, you will obey us!"

"Damn them!" Victor slammed his fist onto the table. They were holding everyone hostage?!

"But Nunnally and the others are there right now!" Lyoko screamed out.

"And that makes everything all the more worse..." Lelouch growled, his hands curled into tight fists, his body trembling uncontrollably. "Cornelia's likely in charge of the operation... meaning everyone there is as good as dead."

"What?!" Inoue cried. "B-but there's people in there!"

"It wouldn't matter to her." the boy replied. "Everyone's just another casualty in war. It's no better than what happened in Saitama... and that's not even the worst of it."

"How could it be any worse?!"

"Nunnally is there."

"Your little sister?" Kallen questioned, but then remembered what Milly told her the other day. She and the rest of the Student Council were going on a trip to Lake Kawaguchi as a student retreat.

"Yeah...and I'll be damned if I'm just going to stand here!"

Victor put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," he told him. "We'll get her." Lelouch look like he wanted to say something, but he relented, gritting his teeth in frustration. "For now, all we can do is watch how this plays out."

"But shouldn't we do something?" Lyoko questioned. "I mean, Nunnally and the others are in there! What if they realize who she is?!"

"If they realize that Nunnally is a prince, even if exiled..." Lelouch grounded his teeth. "They have a bargaining tool. Even worse, once Cornelia finds out, she'll do whatever it takes to save her. And then, it's back to Pendragon, off to be used like a damned tool." The disgust was clear and potent in his voice, anger reflected in his eyes. "And I refuse to let that happen!"

"I know," Victor stated calmly. "Which is why you need to cool down and find a way to save them."

The group looked confused and bewildered at this. Why was he being so calm? His sister and his friends were in danger! Naoto, however, seemed to pick something up, the context of his words not lost to him. "...Victor, what are you planning?"

"...lets just say...it is time to make our full debut."

Lelouch's eyes widened for a moment, but then a solid smirk fell on his face. "...I see." he said. "Alright then, I'll do what I can on my end."

"Okay. I'll get ready as well." Victor nodded as he removed his apron.

"What can I do?" Lyoko asked.

"You stay here and help out Lelouch," he advised as he slipped on his Nemo attire's jacket piece, alongside the gloves and mask. "See what you can do from here. As for me," as he slipped on the mask, he grinned. "I'm going to give the JLF a welcoming."

XXXXXXXXXX

"My name is Lieutenant Kusakabe, of the Japan Liberation Front!"

Rivalz and Shirley moved over to Nunnally, who had been discarded from her wheelchair when the men arrived. They had all been shoved inside the storage room, and every occupant was gathered. From the back of the crowd, Euphemia sat guarded by two people, both of which dressed in casual clothing, but armed. Two men were in the back, armed with rifles, and two others stood next to the lieutenant, who had been addressing them.

"All you Britannians are officially our hostages. Unless our demands are fulfilled, none of you are going to go free!" He barked.

Nina huddled closer to Milly, fearing for her life. The blonde girl gently patted her back in reassurance, but experiencing anxiety as well. Rivalz and Shirley held Nunnally close, determined to protect her.

"You may be civilians, but you are still Britannians!" Kusakabe continued his rant. "You are the ones who oppress us! However, if you sit quietly, you won't be harmed!" His eyes narrowed. "But, if you fail to do that..." He drew his katana from his sheath slightly, as if to prove a point. The reaction was as he expected, the group flinching in fear.

Nunnally frowned. 'Why would they do this?' she wondered, not frightened in the least, but confused. 'It won't do anything for them in the long run... it's only going to make life for them harder.'

The little girl understood this much. The deranged men believe what they are doing will cause some damage to Britannia, but it would only increase the animosity towards them as a whole. The Japanese Liberation front wasn't working for the Japanese's favor, they are simply flouncing around their power and acting out of pure spite.

Not to mention they were probably doing it in front of her big sister Cornelia's face. And when you did that...

...chances were, you wouldn't make it out alive.

No matter what they did...Nunnally was certain that they wouldn't be making it out of here alive.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The terrorists have managed to successfully secure every possible route into the building." one of Cornelia's generals said as various images appeared before them. "The main roads are heavily guarded, as are the waterways. Air infiltration is also improbable, given their anti-ground-to-air defenses. It's unknown how they managed to secure such firepower, but regardless, any chance of invading have been null and void so far."

Cornelia scowled heavily, her grip on the armrests tightening. "Are we sure we can't get in there?"

"There is one way," Darlton interjected. "Beneath the Kawaguchi Hotel is a subterranean waterway route. It was excluded from the blueprints, but it still exists. It's no longer in use, but prior to the invasion, it was designed as a transport supply highway of sorts. By using this, we can head in and attack them from bellow."

"Then that is what we shall do. Deploy units to infiltrate immediately. But tell them to be cautious. The JLF were probably already aware of this route."

"Yes, your highness!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Once the order was given, the Knightmares were deployed. Three Sutherlands strode into the cramped space, all armed to the teeth. They were not expecting this to be easy, especially since this was the Japan Liberation Front they were dealing with. This was an organization that had eluded the previous Viceroy for quite some time, and they were not to be trifled with.

"Damn, this space is tight..." one of the soldiers grunted in discomfort. "Fighting in here won't be easy..."

"It matters not!" The soldier next to him announced. "No matter the circumstance, we WILL not fail her highness! We must save those hostages at all cost!"

"Right!"

Bust as the trio made their way further into the tunnel, a massive shadow barred their path to the building, taking the shape of a VERY large cannon.

"What the hell is that-?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kusakabe smirked, seeing the troops entering the underground tunnel. "Britannians are such morons." he scoffed gleefully. "Looks like that Rideaux man was right after all!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hahaha! With this, victory is as sure as ours!" One of the rogue JLF members in the cannon cackled.

"Yes! Any and all Knightmares opposing us will fall!"

"Enough talk, the both of you!" a prominent member snapped at them, a white headband with the rising sun printed on it wrapped around his forehead. "Let's take them out! Super electromagentic shrapnel cannon, FIRE!"

The man pulled the trigger on the controller, the side of the barrel spun, displaying the kanji for fire. Electricity gathered at the muzzle before a single projectile was launched. The large bullet shed its casing, revealing several spherical objects hidden within before spreading out.

"What?!" The Britannian soldier at the vanguard questioned in surprise as he and the others ran through the fallen spheres.

A second later, the Knightmares exploded, leaving behind only the flaming blazes.

In the G-1, the information instantly appeared on the screen, causing Cornelia to growl with fury. She slammed her fist down on the armrest. "Damn them!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"It worked!" a JLF member cheered. "The Raiko is a success!"

Kusakabe smirked. "How do you like that, Britannian dogs?"

XXXXXXXXXX

On the shores of the landmass facing the hotel, Suzaku sighed as he tossed a small pebble across the body of water facing him. He was dressed in his military uniform, a green armband marking him as a Warrant Officer, while Cecile and Lloyd were elsewhere.

"So the deployed unit failed in their infiltration?" The bespectacled man mused in thought.

"Yes. All signals of them were lost about halfway in the tunnel." Cecile nodded.

"Well, looks like the chances for us to be of use is growing, wouldn't you agree, Warrant Officer Kururugi?" Lloyd looked at the brown haired male, who was gazing at the hotel.

Suzaku looked at Lloyd, hope slightly brimming in his eyes. "Have we been ordered to deploy?"

"Well, not yet. But by the look of things, we may have the opportunity soon."

The boy frowned heavily, as did Cecile. "Why won't she allow us to participate?" she asked, clearly worried over the hostages. "After all, even if the Lancelot's track record isn't impressive, it's still the best chance we have at rescuing Princess Euphemia."

"You know how the Viceroy is, Cecile." Lloyd waved his hand. "She would rather rely on her own strength than numbers."

Suzaku glanced at the ground. "So," he said bitterly. "Elevens still haven't been accepted into society yet."

He clenched his fist in frustration. He recalled what Milly had told him the other day, how she, Rivalz, Nina, Shirley, and Nunnally were heading to Lake Kawaguchi for a student retreat. He wasn't able to go because he had duty that day. To think that it would fall to Chaos like this?!

He grit his teeth in anger. Just what the hell did the JLF think they were doing?! Just what the hell was Tohdoh-sensei doing at a time like this?!

"Well, at any rate..." the scientist said nonchalantly, oblivious to Suzaku's obvious anger. "Let's head inside. The Club's waiting for us, you know."

"...yes, sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Kawaguchi Hotel, specifically near the waterfront, two guards were patrolling the area, both armed with a rifle. As they were ordered, they surveyed the area in order to try and establish a parameter, and eliminate any Britannian foolish enough to try and cross with them. One of them yawned, fanning his hand while his rifle remained on his shoulder. "Oi, don't get sleepy." his fellow officer told him sternly. "Can't sleep on something important as this."

"Yeah, I know..." the younger member nodded lazily. "But, come on, what's gonna happen? Britannia hasn't made any moves to try and rescue them since we took out their units underground, and the lieutenant's getting ready to throw someone off to make a point. Plus, we're still looking for that important guy that Spirius told us about. I'd say there's not much for us to do here."

"Yeah, well, all the same." his comrade shook his head. "We stay vigilant. You never know. After all, this is Cornelia we're dealing with."

"Oh, please, what can she do?" the younger member chuckled. "She got her ass handed to her by Zero and Nemo. She's not hot shit."

"...You do realize that we are NOT Zero and Nemo? Don't make such foolish comparisons like that."

"Who cares? By the time this night is through, we will stand ABOVE Zero and Nemo, as the True symbols of liberation for Japan!"

"Maybe," the older man seemed unconvinced. "But between you and me, Nemo scares me a shit ton more than Cornelia. I heard a few rumors saying that he when they went after the No Head Dragons, he slaughtered the entire gang, all by himself."

"What? Seriously?!" The Younger guard gawked. "How the hell did he manage that?!"

"No idea. But there have been rumors of him utilizing multiple weapons at once, as well as using that weird armor thing we saw on the news for Kururugi's transport to his trial."

"S-seriously?" the man gawked. "W-what is he? A monster?!"

"...no," a cold voice responded behind him as a blade jammed through his throat, piercing through the bone. "Try demon."

The elder guard couldn't even react to what was happening as his body fell limp with blood gushing out of his throat in mouth.

The Younger Guard was shocked before he fumbled around with his rifle to aim at the target. However as he got his hands on the trigger, he no longer felt the weight of the rifle...or anything past his shoulders. In a flash, the man in the shadows tossed aside the bleeding corpse and severed both of the other guard's arms.

"G-graugh!"

The guard fell on his rear end, screaming in agony, the stumps that used to be limbs flaring angrily in pain. Slowly, the figure strode out of the shadows, donned in ebony black clothing with golden trims, fit for an aristocrat, ivory hair, and a iron black mask that hid the upper half of his face. In both hands were silver blades.

"So..." Nemo greeted the man coldly, eyes showing nothing but the sharpened glare of a demon. "I happen to overhear your conversation earlier." He lowered himself, a blade aimed at the young man's throat, rendering him helpless now. "So... what's this I hear about Kusakabe looking for someone?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Camelot Unit mobile base, Suzaku was inside the cockpit of the Club, his hands working furiously on the dashboard in front of him, performing a maintenance check as was required of him. So far, he found no bugs, nor glitches in the system software, but did a double check over the systems just in case. Normally, he would be utterly clueless about this sort of thing, but Lloyd, despite his eccentrics, turned out to be quite the teacher. Cecile had to do most of the explaining when it came to the technical thing.

"Are you alright, Suzaku?" Cecile asked worriedly above him on the catwalk. "You can take a break if you want."

"No, I'm fine. Let's keep going." The pilot spoke in determination. There was no room for error here. He just couldn't take things to chance. He had to make this perfect. The fate of his friends and all those other Britannians lay on his shoulders. He had to save them. No matter what!

"But Suzaku..."

"Let the boy be, Cecile." Lloyd interrupted her.

The blue-haired woman turned to her employer. "But, Lloyd..."

"Just let him get it out of his system." he advised. "He's probably just antsy is all. I'd be too, if I were in his position." Lloyd pushed up his glasses as he looked at the hotel complex. "Still, though... I'm curious to know where exactly these guys got their hands on a linear cannon of that level."

"Do you know what it is?"

"It's more or less a super electromagentic charged shrapnel cannon, basically low-tech... but it's the top of the line. It basically not only reduces Knightmares to shreds, but it also releases a powerful EMF wave that fries the circuits to the point where it practically destroys the target." the man answered, a coy smile on his face. "I've heard that the science division in Spirius has been working on something like that recently, though I never would have expected to see it myself, especially used by terrorists."

"That IS suspicious..." Cecile nodded. Why would terrorists have technology like that? Especially since Spirius was only recently developing it? It just didn't make any sense. Did they steal it from the corporation some how?

...an unlikely thought, considering what a single Spirius agent had done to a terrorist cell for doing the same thing.

"Well, at any rate..." Lloyd slipped his hands into his lab coat. "This should be interesting to see." He looked at his guinea pig. "Don't you think so, Suzaku?"

The Japanese teen didn't respond, but his steeled eyes held his answer. He gripped tightly at the controls in preparation. It didn't matter what weapon they had, he was going to save his friends. Him and the Lancelot Club!

"Hellooooo?!" the mad scientist called out once again, causing the teen to jump. "Earth to Warrant Officer?! Are you there?!"

"H-huh?" Suzaku snapped his head back up at Lloyd's call. "I-I'm sorry, guess I spaced out."

"Well, given the current situation, I wouldn't blame you. After all, the lives of countless Britannians are riding on your shoulders."

"We haven't deployed yet, and that's what frustrates me, to be honest." Suzaku said, frowning. "Even still... I trust in the system."

"I see..." Lloyd mused with a neutral expression. He was well aware of his pilot's trust in the System the Empire has employed.

However in his opinion...the system is rather corrupt and obscure.

If you were to ask him to answer honestly... he'd crudely respond that the whole thing was idiotic.

Seriously, the whole concept of installing a complete law system that only benefits those of noble blood and Britannians? All the while conquering other nations to expand their rule and its people? It was entirely stupid. The empire is beyond corrupt.

Then again...he merely watches it all happen and does nothing.

After all, why should he? He found working with machinery to be much more exciting. The wonders it could do... especially his beloved Lancelot!

Now, if only that damned Nemo hadn't put a hole in it...!

'Ooooh, just remembering that whole fiasco is enough to piss me off!' Lloyd gritted his teeth. 'The nerve of that bastard! Wait till I get my hands on him! I'll-!'

"Wait, what's happening?" Cecile's voice broke him from his mental rant. "What's going in?"

"Say what now?" Lloyd snapped to attention, now focused on the news if the current situation. They were being deployed? Oh happy days! Finally some action!

"Something's happening over there..." Suzaku said. He punched in a few keys before the screen blew up, revealing the rooftop. Immediately, however, his eyes widened in horror.

On the roof was a JLF member... and in front of him, with his hands bound, was a civilian.

"No..." Suzaku whispered in fear.

The JLF member continued to push the Britannian civilian closer to the ledge.

"Don't do it!" He was now hyperventilating.

The soldier threatened him with his rifle. The civilian was now in a panic and tried to back away.

"Stop it!" Panic and fear had completely overtaken him.

Finally, the JLF member shot him. The force of the impact sent the civilian over the ledge as his chest was bleeding.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" Suzaku yelled in despair.

The only thing he could do was watch as the man fell to the ground... and vanish into the shroud of trees, where his body likely became noting but a splatter.

Suzaku stared at the screen in utter horror, his chin trembling, and his face pale. Again... it had happened again.

He failed to protect someone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Victor had to admit, he found the security rather lacking. He couldn't help but frown as he quickly moved through the complex, quickly silencing any guards he came across. "They practically think they have everything under wraps." he commented as he ran up the stairs to the third floor. "How in the hell did they even manage to get inside with such flimsy defenses?"

He scoffed in annoyance. No matter how skilled or renowned they claimed to be, they were all but arrogant novices. And that was one of Victor's biggest pet peeves: Arrogance. He had seen it on so many people that he had grown to hate. Rideaux, Bisley, the Emperor, and his half-siblings not worth mentioning.

Kusakabe and the rest of these rogue JLF members were just more names added to that list. He wasn't going to let them get away with this, especially not when he kept his friends and little sister hostage.

They will all experience a merciless death by his own hand!

Once he reached the next floor, he was greeted by several JLF soldiers. Their formation was close to that of a barricade, guns aimed directly in front of them. He scoffed at the sight. They honestly thought that this would save them?

"O-oh shit..." one of the soldiers muttered in shock. "I-it's Nemo!"

"Why the hell is he here?!"

"Doesn't matter!" the apparent leader howled. "Just shoot the fucker!"

As they opened fire, Victor glared at them, and fell into a defensive stance, flicking his blades around as he moved in rapid succession, his pupils shrinking to the size of pinpricks. Time seemed to slow down to a halt for him, hundreds of bullets moving toward him at fast speeds. He knocked each bullet away or cut it down with his blades.

As the hailstorm continued, so too did he deflect them. It was like a flurry of silver swipes as he stayed where he was, as they tried to fruitlessly gun him down.

Half of the bullets were rent to pieces and fell harmlessly around him, while other ricocheted and shot back at the firing soldiers. A good number of them went down as they continued shooting. Such foolishness. Their fear outweighed their rationale.

Victor remained calm through the whole ordeal. Something of this level wouldn't kill him. It would be the other way around.

Eventually, all the soldiers were pulling the triggers of empty guns. They had used up all their ammunition. By the time this happened, only half their numbers remained. The ones slain lay on the floor in increasing pools of blood and empty casings. They stared at the masked man in horror, as if death had come for them.

Victor let out a smirk, the most bloodthirsty and demonic one he had. "...My turn."

XXXXXXXXXX

"It appears that our demands have gone unmet." Kusakabe sneered at the princess through a recorded feed. "In which case, every thirty minutes, we shall toss one hostage over the roof. We expect this message to be clear enough, VICEROY."

Cornelia snarled as the feed came to an end. She immediately through herself off the throne, and stormed out of the room. Darlton, Guilford, and Julius joined her, all of them looking equally as furious. "THIS is their message?" the scarred general snorted angrily. "Barbarians!"

"Personally, I deem them as something far worse." Julius scowled as his eyes were hidden by the glare on his glasses. "But I'd rather not say it in your presence, your majesty."

"What's the situation on Warrant Officer Kururugi?" Guilford asked a nearby soldier.

"Sir, he is finished preparations and is currently being outfitted for the new VARIS Rifle. He should be field ready in t-minus 5 minutes."

"Good. Dismissed."

"...Looks like the only hope we have is that Honorary Britannian."

Cornelia growled somewhat. She didn't want to rely on Numbers... especially not Elevens.

ESPECIALLY not Elevens.

"M-Ma'am!" a soldier cried out as he ran into the corridor, slightly out of breath. "It-it's Zero! Zero's arrived!"

Her eyes widened, whirling around. "Zero's-?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"-taken the van?!" Diethard whirled around, dropping the fishing rod in his hand. "Where?! What was Charles doing?!"

"I-I don't know sir!" The worker stuttered.

"They stole all the equipment as well." the other stated. "Charles doesn't even remember how it happened, it occurred all so fast."

"What do you mean he doesn't remember?! He was right there!" Diethard snapped.

"I-I'm sorry! I really don't remember!"

Diethard scowled as he shot up, and ran toward the main van. 'This is definitely a scoop!' he thought excitedly. A grin formed on his face shortly afterwards. 'Just what are you planning, Zero?!'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is this really gonna work?" Ohgi asked as he drove the van forward. "Don't get me wrong, but... what's the point of this? We're waltzing up to Cornelia! In a News Van!"

"It's like Victor said..." Lelouch replied as he slipped on his mask. "...It is time for us to make out debut."

"And what do you mean by that?" Kallen questioned him.

The violet-eyed teen smiled. "You'll see..." he said vaguely as he moved up top. "Now then... showtime!"

"...Why do I feel like I should be worried about this?" Kallen sighed.

"No. I get where you're coming from." Ohgi agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Princess Cornelia!" Zero announced.

The group was greeted by Sutherlands, all of them had their sights on him. Rifles were trained on him, ready to gun him down... and Cornelia was at the head of the group, standing atop her Gloucester, a dark frown clear on her face, along with disapproval, and faint suspicion.

'Zero...could you really be...?' she mentally trailed off. She did not dismiss Julius's earlier claim. If Zero truly was Lelouch...then...

"Well, this is a certainly a surprise..." she drawled, drawing her gun rifle. "I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again, but I'm afraid that would be lying. Are you here to assist the JLF? Or... here to help us?" A dark smirk formed on her face. "Either way... I'll avenge Clovis, here and now!"

She aimed it at him. Zero didn't even flinch. Instead, he sounded confident as he spoke.

"Cornelia, which do you choose?!" he bellowed. "Clovis, who is dead?! Or Euphemia, who is alive?!"

"What?" The question made her grip on the firearm falter. What was he getting at?

"If you wish it so, you may shoot and kill me here and now. On the other hand, you would be unable to see Princess Euphiemia again. However, if you were to choose your beloved sister instead..."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes. 'So... he knows.' she thought. 'He knows that Euphie's in there.' Slowly, unbeknownst to others, a small smile formed on her face. 'Who would have thought that it'd be you, of all people...?'

Her suspicions were confirmed.

Zero truly is Lelouch vi Britannia.

She lowered her gun. "...very well, then."

"Great. So we have an agreement then. As we speak, my associate Nemo has already infiltrated the building, and is in the process of securing the hostages." Zero declared.

'What? Victor is...?' She was left stunned for a moment, but then smiled. 'It figures... Knowing Victor, he'll just pull it off.'

She turned her head to Julius, who nodded. "Alright, let them pass!" he barked his orders. "I repeat, let them pass!"

Beneath his mask, Lelouch raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 'How odd... she trusts me so easily?' he wondered before he recalled that Victor had lost his mask during his battle with Julius. 'She must have made the connection that if Victor is Nemo, then I'm Zero. Heh, you've grown soft, Cornelia. Knowing that siblings, who were thought to be dead, are now your enemies... that's rather ironic, showing compassion for family when they're now terrorists.'

Even so, Lelouch couldn't help but let out a solemn smile. 'then again...you and Julius have always been looking out for us alongside Victor. I guess old habits die hard.'

As the van moved past the Gloucester, Darlton gave Cornelia a confused, weary glare. "Milady, are we sure this is wise?"

"While it may be a risky move, we have no other choice in the matter." Cornelius shook her head. "While we were unable to get past the tunnel, Nemo had infiltrated the building so easily."

"I heard that," Darlton frowned. "How could he have entered the complex so easily?"

The Goddess of Victory chuckled. "You forget, Darlton..." she told him. "When it comes to my brother, you really shouldn't underestimate him."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nina was terrified. No, scratch that, she was afraid for dear life.

One of the JLF soldiers had seized one of the civilians and forced them out the door at gunpoint. That had been 29 minutes ago. She knew for a fact he wasn't going to return. Why was this happening? What did they do to deserve this?

She tried to calm down, remembering the breathing exercises Victor had taught her. It did little, but it did help to some extent. Even as a JLF soldier walked past her, she didn't flinch back or instictively call out "Eleven," as she would in terror all those years ago. Rather, she tried to calm herself down, staying close to Milly.

"Christ, this is so damned boring..." one of the guards muttered. Nina looked up, seeing two of them conversing. One was an older man, his face old and worn, while the other looked around to be her age, a bandage at the bridge of his nose, and slightly hesitant. "Why can't we just kill them all and be done with it? Is that 'special guest' that Britannian bastard talked about even here?"

Special Guest? What did that mean? And what Britannian told them about this?

"Are... are we doing the right thing?" the younger member asked, nervous. "I-I mean... we didn't even tell the General about this."

"What? Getting cold feet now?" the older man growled. "Didn't you join up because you wanted to kill the Britannian bastards who killed your baby sister?! Man up, soldier!"

Nina froze.

Britannians...killed their family?

She was aware of the pacific war years ago, and how many Japanese held onto feelings of spite. But this was how they were to get vengeance?!

"B-but sir..." the teen didn't look convinced. "This isn't making a point... this is just plain terrorism!" His eyes became heated. "Tohdoh and the others would have never wanted this!"

"Yeah, well," the older man grunted. "Guess it's your own damn fault that you accepted the Lieutenant's idea, huh?"

"He never said anything about hostages!"

The man was getting irritated. "You know what, kid? You're beginning to piss me OFF!"

He slammed his fist into the boy's jaw, creating a resounding crack. He screamed in pain was he was thrown back, falling right in front of Nina. Her eyes widened, and the whole group became flustered. Another guard was left stunned by the action, recovering a few seconds later. "The hell are you doing?!"

"Teaching this brat a lesson!" the man scowled, removing his pistol from his holster. "He doesn't even have the guts to do what we can! He's nothing but a pissant! All that talk about revenge for his kid sister is nothing but talk!"

He aimed the gun at the boy's forehead. He simply glared back, his amber eyes glaring in defiance. Nina wasn't sure why she did it, or what even possessed her to do it. Her body moved forward, covering the boy. "No!"

"What the hell?!" He soldier sneered as the younger soldier and her friends stared in shock of her actions. She was actually protecting him?

Nina couldn't believe it herself. Out of nowhere, her body just started to move. Before she realized it, she was shielding the Japanese teen.

The boy looked at her in surprise, but he couldn't find any words to speak, as his jaw was flaring pain. The punch from earlier had actually cracked it, and might have possibly dislocated it. He did know that he was missing a tooth or two. "Stop this!" Nina shouted. "Isn't he your friend?!"

"Che, stupid bitch!" the guard scoffed. "That little brat isn't following orders! Do you know what the punishment is for insubordination is?!" He cocked the gun back. "Death!"

"Kabare!" the other guard in the room shouted. "That's enough!"

"Shut up!" he snarled hotly. "Anyone who doesn't follow Lieutenant Kusakabe's orders is a traitor to the cause! He should be lucky I'm putting just a bullet to his head!"

"...is that so?"

The guard whirled around, startled by the sudden voice before he found a gun aimed directly at his head, and a figure clad in black glaring back at him. "In that case," Nemo said coldly. "Consider yourself relieved of duty, soldier."

"Wha-!?"

BANG!

A single gunshot rang out. Blood, bits of skull, and brain matter erupted from the back of Kabare's head before he fell back to the ground. Nemo glared at the corpse in disgust.

The crowd was silent, where as only the guard who opposed was left gawking, blinking and unsure of what was happening.

The other two guards, however, were not as shocked... and they weren't grateful either.

"BASTARD!"

Their faces were contorted with rage as they opened fire, causing the entire group to huddle down to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

Nemo put away the gun and brandished both of his swords. His eyes grew smaller and focused as he was able to detect each projectile, his body moved in tandem. Blade met bullet as each one was cut down.

As soon as the gunfire died, cleanly sliced bullets littered the floor.

The guards were left stunned, jaws dropping. They were unable to believe what had just happened. Nina stared at the figure with only shock and awe.

Nemo gave a cold smirk. "...my turn."

The guards immediately dropped their empty rifles and moved to draw their swords, but they were far too slow. Before they realized it, they were viewing the world in a completely different perspective. What was once up was now down and vice versa and spinning.

Their heads crashed onto the ground as their bodies fell into a heap soon after. Victor was shown to be standing above them, his swords stained red with blood, as well as his face.

Victor sighed in disgust as he swiped his blades, the splatters moving to the walls and floor. "Note to self," he commented. "Don't take off the heads." He slowly turned to the hostages. They immediately recoiled at the sight of seeing him, but he showed slight relief when he saw the Student Council, all safe and alive. He was also surprised and glad when he saw Nina protecting that boy.

'Looks like she is becoming more accepting of the Japanese now.' He thought proudly.

However, now wasn't the time to be sentimental. He had a job to do.

"Is everyone alright?" Nemo called out as he put away his weapons, showing he meant them no harm.

No one had answered. They were all terrified... all except for one. One that he couldn't help but smile at.

It was his little sister, Nunnally.

"We're fine..." the girl said shyly. "Thank you very much."

"That's good...I apologize if I scared all of you. But there was no other choice."

A familiar woman with pink hair stood up, a sad, yet grateful look on her face. "By any chance, sir..." Euphemia spoke, despite the protestant look of her bodyguards. "Would you be Nemo?"

Victor nodded.

"Then... I trust Zero is here as well?"

"Indeed. As we speak, he should be making his way to Kusakabe."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for that lovely order!" Lloyd grinned as he reeled back from the computer screen. "You've got the green light, Lancelot! We've been given orders to storm inside the tunnel and take out that pesky little cannon!"

"Right!" Suzaku nodded.

His grip on the controls tightened. He wasn't going to let his friends down. He was going to save them!

"W-wait, they're sending him alone?!" Cecile gaped, eyes wide in shock. "But that's-!"

"Miss Cecile!" the brunette stopped her, glaring back with determination. "Even if I'm going to be nothing more than a decoy, if there's even the slightest chance of success... I'll save them!"

"But Suzaku...!"

"Let him do this, Cecile." Lloyd cut her off again. "Warrant Officer Kururugi is rather adamant about his decision. So it would be a waste of breath to bother."

Cecile still looked unconvinced, but the only thing she could do was sigh in relent, and allow the boy to do his thing. She, by now, should be well aware of his stubborn nature.

On the other hand, that stubbornness is one of Suzaku's well-known qualities.

As Suzaku slid the dashboard inside the main console of the system in front of him, the cockpit closed with a hiss. The white, pristine machine slowly descended downwards into the tunnel. "Warrant Officer Kururugi," Cecile spoke through the comms system, already in her "military voice," as he called it. "These are your orders."

"According to prime search, the hostages are located on the hotel's middle floor and believed to be locked inside a food storage room. Advanced prototype weapon Z-01 Lancelot Club will use the utilities tunnel to move under the hotel. Once on site, you will destroy the foundation block and submerge the building. The area with the hostages should hold out for 8 minutes. Hostage rescue and mop-up of the terrorists will be handled by other units. You will be using the V.A.R.I.S. to destroy the foundation. Set the impact rail to anti-material level 3."

"The only variable in this is that pesky linear cannon. Waiting for you in the tunnel." Lloyd added. "Space is limited in there so the Lancelot Club will only have a 47.8% evasion rate."

Suzaku nodded. "Understood." he replied before taking a deep breath. Once the Club was settled on it's feet, it spread its legs out, lowering until the the tips of it's metal fingers touched the ground, leaning forward.

"Operation," Cecile shouted. "Start!"

Suzaku's eyes snapped open, and glared out into the tunnel. "Lancelot Club, now launching!"

Like a bullet, the Club shot forward down the tunnel. There was no stopping him. He WILL succeed!

The blast of wind exploded everywhere as a result of the burst of speed, even rising out from the entrance where the Club entered. It was enough to nearly send the ASEEC members to the ground as a result. Once again, Lloyd couldn't help but laugh. "Top speed from the get-go!" he cackled over the roaring wind. "That boy never ceases to amaze me!"

"Godspeed, Suzaku." Cecile wished the boy luck.

He barely had a half-successful chance of getting past that cannon.

Of course, that hadn't deterred him in the least. The Club continued to speed forward, VARIS in one hand, and an MVS blade in the other. "Hold on guys!" he swore. "I'm coming!"

At the far end of the tunnel, the JLF members immediately took notice of the approaching unit. "Sir, we have a hostile coming this way!" a soldier informed his superior officer. "It's a single unit, but it's coming in fast!"

"A single unit?" the man scoffed. "They must be desperate. Load Salvo Number 2. Take this bastard down!"

"Right! Super electromagnetic shrapnel cannon...FIRE!" The man at the trigger launched another lethal projectile.

Suzaku saw the salvo coming a mile away. After it reached a certain distance, it dismantled itself, becoming multiple projectiles. The Club came to an immediate halt, and brought up its left arm, a transparent green shield donning its forearm.

He charged through the scattered pellets, each one detonating when coming in contact with the blaze luminous barrier. However, the unit was untouched as it kept advancing.

The soldiers expressed shock and surprise when they saw the unit still advancing. "W-what the?!" one of them cried. "It's still active?!"

"Calm down!" the superior officer barked. "Don't worry, they probably got lucky!" A smirk fell on his face. "They won't survive this one! Load Salvo Number 3!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**"Die."**

When the world fell from his lips, the surrounding JLF soldiers developed red rings around their eyes, and aimed the barrels of their guns to their heads. All it took was two seconds before they pulled the triggers, ending their lives instantly. Lelouch, alongside Kallen and Naoto, glared at the now shivering form of Lieutenant Kusakabe. "I trust..." he spoke slowly, each syllable of his words cold and venomous. "This proves just how angry I am, Kusakabe?"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU MONSTER!" The deranged Lieutenant scrambled away, horror taking over his very being.

"A Monster...?" Zero mused before laughing out loud. "...I believe the correct term would be: Demon." Kallen only glanced at him.

'Damn. I guess Victor's influencing him more than I thought.' Before, she was used to seeing this type of behavior from Nemo. But Zero as well?

Naoto held the same sentiments, though he was quite impressed with what Lelouch was capable of. 'So, this is Geass,' he thought, both unnerved and awed by the power. 'Zero's power to rob free will... I think I'm beginning to see how he's made Ohgi and the others so successful.'

"I-I don't understand!" Kusakabe screamed in fright. "We're on the same side, aren't we?!"

Zero regarded him with apathy. "Kusakabe, we were NEVER on the same side." he told him bluntly. "In fact, the only side I am on... is my own. Besides, I don't associate myself with the likes of you: someone who doesn't care who they use, so long as it achieves their goals."

"B-But...Who the hell cares?! The ends are what truly justify the means! It doesn't matter how many we sacrifice, as long as we achieve our goal!"

"Oh? And would that goal be trying to overshadow us rather than truly helping the Japanese?"

"W-what?!"

"You're a fool, Kusakabe." Zero scoffed. "A fool and easy to read. This whole incident is little more than a stunt to try and prove that the Japan Liberation Front are stronger than us, when in the end, all you've done is sign your own death warrant. You've also done nothing but make things were for the Japanese as a whole as well."

"W-what the hell does that mean?!"

"Do I really need to spell it out to an idiot like you? You actions have done nothing more than to add fuel to fire of hate between the two races. By killing those innocent civilians, all in the name of the JLF, every Britannian will continue to hate the Japanese with new found fury."

"S-so what?!" Kusakabe snarled angrily, standing up. "If they can't withstand the anger of those Britannian bastards, then they have no right to call themselves Japanese!"

Zero sighed in irritation. The man was beginning to grate on his nerves... it was foolish to try and reason with him. "How disgusting. Your nothing but a relic of the past."

Kusakabe's eyes widened in shock, only to morph into ones of fury. "H-how dare you...?!"

"It's a fact, Lieutenant." Lelouch snapped at him coldly. "You and everyone who works under you is little more than a bygone of an age long since past. Japan is dead and gone. Even if you did drive Britannia away, the Japan you would bring back would be little more than a shadow of it's former glory."

"And what would you do in my situation, then?!" the man growled. "Go on! Enlighten me!"

Lelouch smirked. "Simple... create a new nation in it's place." he answered, creating shocked looks from everyone in the room. "The United Nations of Japan."

"U-United Nations of Japan?!" It wasn't just Kusakabe, but Naoto and Kallen were giving him wide-eyed looks. "D-Don't be ridiculous! Are you seriously trying to tell me you are arrogant enough to start your own nation?!"

"It's not a matter of arrogance," Lelouch replied calmly. "It's a matter of whether or not you can accomplish it... and I can do just that."

"Y-You bastard!" Kusakabe growled. That man...Zero...was making a fool out of him! He...He was supposed to be the one to bring Japan back to glory! He was the one to defeat Britannia!

And now he is being forced aside by a snot-nosed brat?! Unacceptable!

Kusakabe's face become of fury as he unsheathed his katana. "There's no point in talking anymore!" he screamed as he leaped over the table, intending on running this bastard through. However, no sooner had he reached Zero did the blade go flying out of his hands, his fingers screamed in pain, flying back. Naoto stood in front of him, his leg raised up before it came back down to the floor. "Gaaaaagh!" he groaned in agony as he tried to stand on his feet, tending to his hand. "Y-you son of a bitch! How dare you!"

Naoto didn't respond to him. His eyes were closed as he looked over his shoulder. "...I finally understand what kind of person you are now, Zero." he answered. Kallen stared at him with large, confused eyes. "And now that I know what kind of man you are..." He turned to Kusakabe, eyes narrowed into a glare. "I have a favor to ask... let me be the one to kill this piece of shit."

Lelouch smirked underneath the mask. "Feel free to let loose, Naoto Kouzuki."

"Thank you." The red haired male nodded before turning to the fallen Lieutenant.

"Y-you traitor...! You son of a bitch-!" Kusakabe roared. But he was silenced as Naoto's foot slammed against his jaw, cracking and dislocating it simultaneously.

"You really shouldn't insult a man's mother..." Naoto snarled in rage. "You just gave me another reason to kill you!"

"G-graugh...!"

Naoto picked up the fallen katana, twirling it around. Kusakabe's eyes widened in horror when he looked into Naoto's eyes, which burned with absolute fury. "Kusakabe..." he growled. "You no longer have any right..." He lifted the blade up over his head. "To call yourself Japanese!"

He brought the katana down.

XXXXXXXXXX

"D-dammit, it broke through Salvo Number 3!"

Suzaku didn't even so much as break a sweat as the Club continued to charge forward. Small scratches were found along its body, but none of them were critical, and did any actual damage. He continued to stride forward, rifle and blade in hand. 'Tch, at this rate...' he scowled. 'I won't even get past them! I don't have a choice!'

"Miss Cecile! I'm going to use the VARIS rifle!"

"Be careful! The VARIS is still a prototype!" She reminded.

"I know, don't worry!"

He slid the purple blade into its sheath, and the Club charged forward, aiming the rifle. The leading soldier became absolute anger as he snarled. "Fire everything we've got!" he screamed. "I don't give a damn if it burns the gun! BLAST THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

No sooner had the cannon fire did Suzaku shoot the VARIS rifle.

The blast of energy made contact with the incoming projectile. The laser consumed the large bullet and continued to accelerate forward.

The blast shot straight into the cannon. In the next second, the cannon imploded, and became reduced to mere molten metal. Above ground, a massive shockwave blasted through the ocean. "Screw being a decoy, eh Suzaku?!" Lloyd cackled. "He's going for the goal!"

Cornelia immediately whirled around, eyes wide in surprise. "That Eleven?" she gaped. "He broke through?!"

"Yes, milady." Darlton answered. "It appears so."

"Do we dare hope...?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The moment the cannon was out of sight, Suzaku shot straight out of the tunnel, shooting up into the air, despite not possessing any thrusters. He took aim once again, finding the support beams of the structure, and let loose. The greet blasts destroyed what supported the building in mere seconds.

"That should be enough. Now to find everyone else!"

He opened up his factspheres in order to find them. They had to be here somewhere!

However, he found quite the surprise when the visuals opened up to him. In what appeared to be the manager's private suite was...

"Zero!"

Suzaku paused to think. What was HE doing here? Was it because of the JLF? But the readings right by him were...

XXXXXXXXXX

'A bit late to the party, Suzaku.' Lelouch thought wryly as he pulled a trigger from his cape.

As he did, the explosives attached to the core beams of the hotel went off, engulfing them in a fiery blast as the building came crashing down faster than before.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia's eyes widened in horror. Her body trembled. The sight of the building burning took several seconds to register before her mouth opened to let out a terrified scream. "EUPHIE!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Suzaku held a similar reaction, as he moved in autopilot. "MY FRIENDS!" he screamed as the Club moved in into the gathering cloud of dust. Lloyd's eyes widened in shock by his Devicer's actions, and suddenly became concerned. "Warrant Officer Kururugi, don't!"

Suzaku disregarded his words. He wasn't going to stop. Even if it meant the death of him, he still had to save him! He didn't care of his own fate, what truly mattered were the lives of his friends!

However, when he reached the building... it was too late. It was nothing but smoldering ruin rubble. The flames lapped away at what remained of the building, scorching it to mere black. Suzaku's eyes widened, tears beginning to fall from his face. His hands fell from the controls.

"No...no...NOOOOOO...!" The Japanese teen cried out in anguish. He...he just failed his friends...he couldn't save them...

He slammed his hand down on the console. "Again... I couldn't save them...!" he sobbed. "I couldn't save... anyone... again...!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit," Diethard growled. "We still can't get a feed!"

The man was currently manning a news camera from a backup set of equipment. However, he was still unable to get a good image of the hotel itself.

"The video feed for Camera 3 still hasn't been connected." one of the workers said. "Hell, we can't get a visual!"

"Well, keep trying!" he snapped at them impatiently, tapping his foot against the ground as he stared at the TV screen. 'What is it, Zero...?' he questioned. 'What did you want to show us?'

This was a big moment. He knew that the accelerated collapse wasn't the doing of the military, nor the JLF. Which left only one suspect: Zero.

But the question was why? Why did he feel the need to destroy the building while putting hostages at risk?

He soon received his answer when the camera screen came on. "We've got it!" Diethard grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I trust everyone is safe?" Zero asked Nemo as he approached.

"Of course. Everyone is evacuated, all accounted for, and unharmed. Although we may need medical attention for a Japanese teenager. He is the only one who saw their own wrongdoing."

The raven-haired boy nodded, though he was surprised. Given how every member of the JLF greeted them, he was surprised to see that one of them was actually able to listen to reason. He might even prove to be a member of the group that they would become... the knights of justice that would finally make themselves known to the world. Lelouch whirled around, seeing everyone present, all poised and ready. Their faces said it all.

'We're ready.'

He smiled underneath his mask as he and his brother strode forward. They stopped at the very end of the boat, standing between Kallen and Lyoko, the latter close to her brother. She glanced back at the two, unable to help the smile on her face. She had to admit, this moment truly did feel special, especially with all eyes on them. She was so glad that Nunnally and the others were safe!

"Dear Britannians," Zero called out to the Britannians before them. "Have no fear. I return your civilians, unharmed."

As if to prove his point, he swung his arm to the side, revealing all the civilians alive in life rafts floating away from the ruined hotel towards the shoreline. Kallen took a glance and saw Rivals, Shirley, Milly, Nina, and Nunnally in one, along with an injured Japanese teen.

No sooner did she look away did several spotlights flash upon them. The entire Kouzuki Resistance Cell and Yamato Alliance were present, all dressed in the same attire: a black jacket with silver trims, and their faces covered by violet visors, and a black cap atop their heads. Zero and Nemo stood between them, appearing as imposing as ever.

"People of Britannia!" Nemo roared, emerald eyes blazing. "Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit! We... are the Black Knights!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"The Black Knights?" Cecile questioned.

"Oh? So they are now referring themselves as Knights?" Lloyd asked in amusement.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The Black Knights..." Cornelia repeated. "...How ironic."

"I know, especially since this is Victor we're talking about." Julius agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Th-they're alive..." Suzaku sobbed in happiness, trying to wipe away his tears. "Thank Kami... Thank K-Kami...!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield, regardless of whether they be Elevens, or Britannians!" Zero continued, his voice echoing all across the area with charisma. "The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished, just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens. We cannot standby and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"No, you heard me!" Diethard barked. "I said keep it going!"

He was thrilled. No, he was ecstatic. This was even better than he could have ever hoped for! This performance... no, this debut! This was the crowning moment of history! This was where the world was going to change! These two were going to bring forth a change, an oncoming storm that couldn't be stopped... and he'd be damned if he let the world miss out on a revolution.

"Liable?" he scoffed. "I'll be taking full responsibility for this!"

XXXXXXXXXX

At the JLF headquarters, Todoh, Katase, CHiba, Asahina, Urabe, and Senba watched the news feed with intrigue. But for a certain general, he couldn't help but view the two masked men and the raven haired girl next to them to be familiar."

The man looked at the screen intently, eyes narrowed. 'It couldn't be...'

XXXXXXXXXX

"We will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will we tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong." Nemo continued with immense stride. "The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!"

Suzaku couldn't help but scowl hearing that. It might have been true, that only those who's hands are soaked in blood must be ready to be killed themselves. Any soldier should know that. He himself knew that... and he did agree with this idea of theirs, but it was wrong. He respected Nemo to some degree, but Zero... Zero was another story. He was just doing this for self-gratification. He was only doing this for himself!

"Wherever oppressors use their power to attack those who are powerless, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be!" Zero roared.

XXXXXXXXXX

Asahina whistled, clapping his hands. "Nice little show they're putting on." he commented with a grin. "Gotta admit, these guys like to do it in style. So, how much you wanna bet it was Nemo who gutted that pig bastard?"

"No bet," Urabe chortled. "I'm more impressed with Zero. He's quite the speaker. I'd imagine this 'Black Knights,' thing will earn support, provided what they're saying is true."

Chiba snorted. "They're just playing heroes." she said. "I will admit they have skill, but I doubt they'll last long."

Senba shook his head. "I doubt it," he disagreed, earning a confused look from the female member. "There is a difference between a fool with no conviction and a fool with charisma."

"Well, what do you think Todoh?" Asahina asked the General.

The Miracle Worker stared at the screen in silence, his hands clenched to tight fists. 'If it really is them...then this is the path they have chosen...'

"Tohdoh?" Katase called out, his tone curious. "What is your opinion?"

"...if they are the sort of people I believe them to be," he answered slowly. "Then Kami has forsaken Britannia."

"What makes you say that?" Urabe questioned as well.

"It is because Kami has brought forth demons to change this world."

XXXXXXXXXX

'No matter how you look at it,' Lyoko thought, closing her eyes as her brothers continued to announce their presence... their will, to the world. 'The world is always facing the ugly side of humanity.'

Nemo threw his left arm out. "Those of you with power, fear us!"

'This... is our resolve,' Kallen glared out at the world before her. 'Nothing can stop us now.'

"Those of you without it," Zero threw is right arm out. "Rally behind us!"

'We will show you...' Naoto's hand balled into a fist. 'A revolution!'

"We, the Black Knights..." the two spoke in unison, their voices strong, and echoing all across the world as they made their declaration to Britannia... to the entire world itself. "SHALL BE THE ONES TO STAND IN JUDGEMENT OVER THIS WORLD!"

**To Be Continued...**

_Preview:_

"So, mind telling me who's the white-haired kid who's made himself comfy in my bed?"

"M-my name is Souji Kazaki! It-it's nice to meet you!"

"Hi, mom... It's been a long time."

"N-Nao...to...?"

Next Time: A Blue Demon Arrives


	11. Chapter 11

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride. The creator of many fantastic masterpieces such as: Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation, Code Geass: Lelouch of the R-eset, The Crow: DxD, Highschool, DxD: Shatter Destiny, RWBY's Reaper, Code Geass 00, Fractured Reality, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, and some of his new projects, such as Lagrange 111: You Are (Not) Alone, Tokyo Ghoul: A Flowered Colored Darker Than Black, Persona 4: The Unseen Truth, Monarch, Kill the Deadly Sin, Code Geass: The Butterfly Effect, DxD: Final, DC Heroes: FORGOTTEN BLOODSTAINED LEGACY, DxD: Nocturne, Project, A Tale of Three Dragons, A Dragon Darker than Black, Code Geass: Kill the Rebellion, RWBY: Black Rebellion, and more.**

**I highly recommend you check them all out.**

**I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

**Thank you to all who continue to support this story. **

**Also…..ALL FLAMES CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!... So don't even bother. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10: A Blue Demon Arrives  
**  
It had been several days since the incident at the Lake Kawaguchi hotel and the debut of the Black Knights. Suffice to say, the entire settlement has been in a frenzy.

The Eleven populace, as well as a few Britannians, some being Japanese sympathizers, were all but captivated by the emergence of a group who sought to seek justice upon those who dared to take advantage of the helpless. The patriotic Britannian populace was outraged by the appearance of a figure who sought to undermine everything they worked for, especially the remnants of the Purebloods, who were all but livid that the Black Knights had taken the whole world by storm, led by the two people who murdered Prince Clovis, and defeated Princess Cornelia, who was believed to have been unbeatable.

Regardless, the fact remained that a force unlike any other had taken Britannia by storm, and began to rampage the criminal world for all it was worth. Some had taken advantage of the ensuing chaos and upheaval their appearance had caused, particularly the Louisiana District. Currently, they were inside an abandoned warehouse close to the docks. The leaders of the group were overlooking their latest shipment of goods; the hottest trend in Area 11 among the foolish Eleven scum.

The drug known as Refrain.

It was known as a drug that brought back the past. More specifically, the drug drew upon a person's most precious memories and makes them relive them. However, like all drugs, refrain comes with nasty side effects.

And it was the most plentiful, and easy to produce. Elevens paid a lot of money for just so much as a single vial. In other words, a gold mine for the marketers.

"With this much," one of the bosses said with a sneer plastered across his face. "We just might buy out the Cartels."

"Maybe," the other boss nodded, equally as pleased with the production. "And the Viceroy's so busy with dealing with the resistance; we're free to do as we please!"

"Haha! Yeah! We're gonna be rich like Nobles thanks to those dumb Elevens buying this stuff from us!" Another cackled.

However, as they laughed like madmen, the lights suddenly ceased.

"Huh? What the hell? What's going on?!"

"Who the hell turned off the lights?!"

"Dammit, I can't see anything!"

And the curses continued.

"Oi! Someone get the power back on!"

It took a few minutes, but the backup generator finally kicked in. The lights came back on.

And every last member of the drug ring found themselves staring down the ends of several barrels.

"...Huh?" The single word crossed all of their minds. But soon, they managed to process what they were seeing. The people wielding the AK-47s pointing at them were clad in black clothing and dark visors. They could also see the emblem they wore on their jackets.

Behind them, a Glasgow with its machine guns held at ready.

And at the head of them all... were Zero and Nemo.

"Y-you're...!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"-THE BLACK KNIGHTS!"

Kallen exclaimed as she stood from her seat. However, due to the fact that she was currently in the classroom during a lesson, the whole situation was a tad embarrassing.

The class immediately started to laugh, and the teacher looked vastly amused. "Dozing off, are we?" she mused. "Seems like we've been getting that a lot lately, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Lamperouge?"

Lelouch flinched, scowling as he looked away, embarrassed while Lyoko giggled.

"Well, at any rate..." the teacher droned on. "Today, we have a new student."

This news piqued all of their interests. A new student? Now? Most of the other students wondered whether it would be a Britannian or another Eleven like Suzaku.

Either way, they were about to find out as the Teacher called out into the halls. "Please come in."

The door opened and a figure walked in.

It as another Eleven, bearing dark, curly brown hair and amber eyes, a bandage on the bridge on his nose. He wore the Ashford Academy blazer open, though the dress shirt was replaced with a light orange v-neck shirt. Around his neck was a pendant resembling a dragon,

Nina's eyes widened, as did Kallen's, the two easily recognizing the boy. Lelouch, however, merely smiled knowingly.

"M-my name is Souji Kazaki!" the boy said clearly, bowing his head deeply. "It-it's nice to meet you!"

Most of the students looked at him with some degree of contempt. He only ones who were respectful we're Lelouch, Lyoko, Suzaku, Rivalz, Shirley, Kallen, and Nina.

Especially Nina.

After all, this was the boy who defended them from the Japanese Liberation Front back at Lake Kawaguchi.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Souji, was it?"_

_"Y-yes, sir..." the teen nodded, refusing to meet the gaze of the man in front of him._

_"Normally, regardless of your actions, you would be either thrown in jail..." Darlton said, his tone thick and heavy. "Or executed. The only reason your even in this room is because of Princess Euphemia, and the testimonies of several eyewitnesses."_

_The brown haired teen hung his head in guilt. They were right. No matter what he did to save the Britannians, he was still a member of the JLF, the same group that took them all hostage and slowly executed._

_To them, he was a terrorist that needed to be put down. And strangely, he has come to accept that._

_"Now then, son..." Darlton sat down on the chair opposing the young man, across the table. "Right now, you have two choices... Either you can choose to go to prison, and possibly end up dead, or you can go with a different path in life."_

_Souji did not hesitate in making his choice. It was a no-brainer. "I would like to go with a different path in life, sir." He requested respectfully. He would not die and take the easy way out. For the lives that were lost at the Hotel, he would live and atone for them. He at least owed the people that much. Especially the Britannian girl that defended him, a mere Eleven._

_Darlton smiled thinly. "Well, you're going to have to earn it, son." he said, pulling out a folder from his coat. He set it down on the table. "So, tell me... How do you feel about probation?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kazaki is here based on a special program," the teacher explained. "He will be staying with us as of today. Treat him kindly."

But as Souji scanned the students seated before him, he could feel the suspicion and contempt in their stares. Their shady whispering did not help either. Well...that was a first. Not even ten seconds and he already felt like an outcast. He wasn't surprised though. They were Britannians and he was an Eleven. But as his gaze lingered, his eyes widened in recognition.

The girl from before... s-she was here!

He gulped. 'Oh boy...'

If things were bad before...then they officially became worse now.

This...is going to be awkward for sure.

"Now, where to put you..." the teacher scanned the classroom, looking for an open scene.

A hand was raised into the air. "U-um, ma'am...!" Nina said, her voice louder than what she intended. "S-Souji can sit beside me!"

This raised alarm from the other random students and the boy. Was she crazy? She was really willing to let him sit beside her?!

Her friends however, observed her actions with knowing smiles. Lelouch and Lyoko knew of her past from what they learned from their brother. Rivalz and Shirley did not know that happened to her, but had an accurate feeling of what took place. If Victor were here, he would be proud of Nina's decision, happy to see her moving forward.

Suzaku was surprised, but he was happy. He noticed she was quite fidgety around him, and while he didn't know why that was, he was happy that she was being more... open, he supposed.

The teacher smiled widely. "Ah, thank you, Miss Einstein." she said before patting Souji on the back. "Well, go on!"

"Y-yes!" He stammered nervously. With rigid, almost robotic movements, he made his way over to his assigned seat. He couldn't shake off the piercing stares from most of the classmates, but tried his best to ignore them. After what felt like hours, he plopped down in his seat.

Once he did, Rivalz began to type rapidly on his cell phone.

He couldn't pass up this opportunity. So while the teacher wasn't looking, he texted the news to two people that he felt deserved this knowledge:

Milly and Victor.

"NINA OFFERED A NEW KID HER SEAT! HE'S LIKE SUZAKU!"

As soon as he finished typing the news, he hit send.

In under ten seconds, he received a message from Milly.

"WHO IS IT?!"

Rivalz texted back. "A GUY NAMED SOUJI KAZAKI. HE LOOKS TO BE THE SAME NATIONALITY AS SUZAKU."

"WHAT'S HE LOOK LIKE?!"

"HE HAS CURLY, DARK-BROWN HAIR AND AMBER EYES. HE HAS A BANDAGE ON HIS NOSE AND IS WEARING AN ORANGE SHIRT WITH HIS UNIFORM."

The reply was almost instant.

"INFORM THE OTHERS :D IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER PARTY!"

XXXXXXXXXX

When class had reached it's end, Souji was almost immediately approached by Suzaku. "Kazaki?" the brunette asked, earning a startled jump from the boy. The soldier could have sworn he saw his feet leave the ground. "Ah, sorry about that. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. I'm an..." he paused, trying to find the appropriate words to use. "Honorary Britannian, like you."

"I-I see...I...I've heard a lot about you, Kururugi-san..." Souji stated nervously. Honorary Britannian...up until now, he would've held the title in contempt. But now that he's got another chance at life...he has no choice but to accept it.

He was given a chance by Princess Euphemia and Darlton, and would not waste it.

Suzaku smiled. "Hey, no need to be so formal, you know." he said casually. "Just call me Suzaku. Look, I know it's tough, especially on the first day, but try to hang in there, alright?"

Souji nodded before he glanced around the classroom, still flinching underneath the critical glares the students sent his way. "I-I see..."

He was quite uncomfortable. He knew that Britannians held the Japanese in contempt, but now he knew it was worse than he initially believed. Just how did Suzaku handle this?

"Well, anyway..." Suzaku shrugged his shoulders. "I've been asked by our student council president to bring you to the clubhouse." Souji's eyes widened in surprise. He was being asked to see the student council president? W-why? Was he in some sort of trouble? How?! Today was his first today! Seeing his confusion, Suzaku smiled in reassurance. "Hey, don't worry. It's nothing major. The President wants to invite you into the Student Council. All students are required to join at least one club."

"O-oh, okay..." He was relieved. He wasn't in trouble. But joining a club? Based on everyone else's perception of him...what club would ever accept him?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Honestly, Milly..." Lelouch sighed as he ran his fingers through his scalp, giving the blonde an incredulous look. "Making the poor kid join on the first day? Isn't that, I dunno, rushing it?"

"Oh, nonsense!" Milly grinned widely. "I call it a preemptive strike! Besides, it'll get him and Nina closer, won't it?"

Lyoko, who was also present, raised an eyebrow. "...what does getting Nina and Souji together have to do with anything?"

"Ohohoho...Poor, poor, Koko...so dense about these things..." She feigned disappointment.

"..Stop putting on airs and get to the point." Lelouch deadpanned, completely used this type of thing.

"You remember how I told you about the guy who Nina protected?" she asked, earning a nod from the twins. "Well, if my hunch is right, then our new student is him!"

Lyoko looked surprise, while Lelouch grinned inwardly. 'Once again, Geass comes handy.' he thought, pleased with the outcome. 'I do feel bad not telling Victor about it, but... What he doesn't know, won't hurt him, right?'

If only Lelouch knew. Based on Rivalz's text from before, Victor is curious as to who the new student who is 'like Suzaku' would be.

"Seriously?" Lyoko asked before she frowned. "But... He's supposed to be a member of the JLF, right? So, how did he...?"

"Chances are he made a deal with the Viceroy," Lelouch said. "Or he had valuable information. After all, it's abnormal for an area as secure as the Kawagutchi Hotel to be so easily taken over."

It was an unlikely outcome, given that the Viceroy was Cornelia. But his actions did help spare the hostages, one of which was Euphemia. And Lelouch knew that Cornelia was not one who left her debts unpaid.

Not only had she been turning a blind eye to the Black Knights activities, but thanks to a few recommendations from Geassed staffed officers, Euphemia, and surprisingly, Darlton, Souji Kazaki was granted a probation period. In exchange, he would reveal all the information he had on how the JLF managed to take over the hotel building.

From what he heard, the boy could not accept what the JLF was doing in the hotel, and stood against his fellow comrades. They labeled him a traitor and tried to shoot him, but Nina defended him, much to their surprise. The terrorist would've killed them if Victor hadn't arrived in time.

In the end, Souji felt guilt for his actions and was willing to atone for them.

That alone made him a possible recruit. He had made plans for Kallen to approach him, and see if she could get a better feel for his character before making any attempts at inducting him into the Black Knights. It wouldn't do well for him to be so hasty. After all, he was receiving quite a bit of applicant forms from others who wanted to join.

Milly seemed to agree with this point of logic, giving the boy a nod. "That's a spot-on conclusion, Lelouch." she grinned. "Which means you're going to be handling Kazaki's paperwork!"

The raven-haired teen's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Hahahah!" Lyoko giggled. "Saw that one coming!"

"Seriously?! Why me?! Every time!" Lelouch shouted in indignation. This always happens. Whenever Milly has paperwork she is required to fill out as part of her duty as Student Council President...she always pushes it onto Lelouch.

The She-Devil wagged her finger in a taunting manner, smirking like the Devil himself. "Consider it my payment for keeping silent about all of those PE absences~!"

"Oh, so it's blackmail huh?! Dammit all Milly! You're not mentally sane!"

"Maybe not~ But it gets the job done." She grinned mischievously. She had no guilt at all!

Lelouch gritted his teeth, ready to tear his hair out. Honestly, this woman! "Tch... Fine!" he growled in displeasure. "But I don't want to hear any complaining about typos!"

"Whatever you say, my darling Lulu~"

Lyoko sighed, shaking her head. "I swear, President, I'm starting to think your a sadist." she said, giving her friend a questionable look. "Hell, somedays, I think your the Devil."

"Oh, don't stop the praise now, Koko~" Milly grinned wider. "After all, it's always a compliment to hear someone call...ing me..." To the twins' confusion, the girl began to trail off, and her trademark Cheshire grin fell from her face, replaced with confusion. "...what in the heck?"

"Huh? What's wrong Milly?" Lyoko asked. Both she and her brother were befuddled by her behavior. It was unusual for Milly to lose her Chesire grin so easily.

She simply pointed her finger at whatever caused her teasing grin to fall. They followed her line of sight.

Slumped against a tree... was a person.

The person appeared to be male given his angular features, yet held a slight feminine appearance similar to Lelouch. He had snow white hair that was rather spiky and messy, covering his forehead and a little bit of his eyelids. His light complexion was marred in dirt and what was presumed to be dried blood. He was dressed in a white prison jumpsuit, one that strangely resembled the one a particular witch frequently wore...whenever she didn't raid Lyoko's closet...or Victor's...

"What in the..." Lelouch frowned heavily, but upon seeing what looked to be red stains, his heart pumped faster, and panic began to settle in. "Is that blood?!"

"Never mind that, let's help him!" Milly commanded. The two immediately nodded, and followed her.

They reached the unconscious boy in a matter of seconds. Milly pressed two fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse. To her relief there was one, albeit weaker than normal. Upon closer inspection, the siblings noticed a few wounds on the boy's body. They mostly resembled cuts, but they were already scabbed over. There was also some discoloration of his skin, most likely from bruises.

The good news: The boy was alive.

The bad news: He needed medical treatment.

"What in the hell happened to him?" Lyoko wondered as she and her brother gently hoisted the poor boy up, slinging each arm over their shoulders. "This is horrible."

"Let's get him to the clubhouse." Milly said in the utmost serious. "Lelouch, does Victor still have the first aid kit?"

The raven-haired revolutionary nodded his head. "Yeah, it should be in the kitchen." he told the blonde. He then turned to Lyoko. "Let's get him inside. The sooner we bring him in, the better."

Lyoko bobbed her head strongly. "Got it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, what do you think, Lord Kresnik?" Lloyd asked, pushing up his glasses with a grin as he unveiled the project he was tasked with. "Beautiful, isn't she? All she needs is a bit more fine tuning, and some more field data, and she'll be ready to go!"

Julius nodded in approval as his eyes scanned the beauty of a Knightmare Frame before him. Lloyd had really outdone himself this time.

It was a near carbon copy of the Lancelot and it's sister unit, the Club. However, rather than sporting a primary white color, it was colored dark red with golden trims, and resting upon it's shoulders was a violet mantle, resting almost like a cape of some sort. It was none other than the experimental Lancelot Grail, the Knightmare that Lloyd had been designing for several months now since Julius' request.

It was at 90% completion. With any luck, it would be operational shortly after Suzaku's next sortie, whenever that may be.

The Grail was specifically designed to Julius' modifications, and while Suzaku would not be its intended pilot, it would still be a great asset.

"Color me impressed." Julius remarked, smiling in appreciation. "Although, I prefer if it was blue."

"We can arrange a different paint job if you'd like."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "No need to go to the extra trouble. I'll get used to it, in time." He turned to the scientist. "Sorry for asking you to go to all of this trouble."

"Hey, no skin off my nose." Lloyd chuckled. "Besides, I'm more than happy to make an edition to the Lancelot family."

At this, Julius grinned wryly. He knew that Lloyd was obsessed with the Lancelot. Especially since Victor had destroyed it back in Shinjuku.

It was apparent his massive distaste for the man was still present. It was rather... funny, in a way.

After all, he wanted to kill the man who had the power to decimate an advanced Knightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So, mind telling me who's the white-haired kid who's made himself comfy in my bed?"

Victor asked his siblings as he walked in the Club House. He was home for two reasons. From Rivalz text notifying him of what happened in class today and that the restaurant was not that buy, so his boss gave him the rest of the day off.

When he got home, he saw Lyoko hurrying from the kitchen with the first aid kit in her hand. He followed her to his room and noticed the stranger sleeping in his bed.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Milly answered as she looked at the boy. "We found him outside a few minutes ago. We found a few cuts and bruises on him. He was wearing some kind of weird jumpsuit."

Victor raised an eyebrow. "Jumpsuit?"

"It's a long story." Lelouch replied. He had just finished cleaning up the dried blood, tossing the now soaking rag into the waste bin. "We found him outside the school."

"Really?" He inquired.

"Yeah. We had no idea what he was doing out there. He was unconscious too." Lyoko added as she rubbed a swab of rubbing alcohol over the cuts to disinfect them.

The boy groaned a few times as she cleaned his wounds, shifting uncomfortably while he let out pained gasps, likely from the singing sensation the alcohol was causing to irritate the cuts. "My question is, how did he get here?" Lelouch questioned. "Moreover, how did he get these wounds?"

Those very questions plagued all of them. The cuts seemed to have been made by a blade, given how precise and straight they were. Yet some seemed to be grazes, likely from sharp branches in foliage. The bruises were focused on his limbs and face, as if he got into a fight or something.

"Do you think he was in the ghettos?" Lyoko asked as she continued to clean the cuts, albeit being as gentle as possible, in order to not irritate the wounds any further. "He looks Britannian, so it would make sense, right?"

"Maybe..." Victor muttered. "Well, let's hope he wakes up soon. Then, we can have our answers." The group nodded at this. "So... What's this I hear about a new student?"

"Oh yes!" Milky perked up upon remembering, a Cheshire grin once again on her face. "Today in class, we got another Student. He's Japanese like Suzaku!"

At this, Victors eyes widened in shock. The student was the same boy Nina defended from the JLF?! But how? While he made sure that the boy was saved, Cornelia still took him into custody due to the possibility of him housing information on the JLF. How was he even able to enroll here?

He looked at Lelouch, an inkling suspicion clear in the back of his mind, while the raven-haired teen ignored it. "From what Suzaku told me," he said, completely feigning ignorance on the matter. "He's on some sort of probation program. In exchange for information as to how the JLF infiltrated the Kawaguchi Hotel, he would get to live a normal life." A wry smile appeared on his face. "That, and the Sub-Viceroy, after hearing about him, put in her own two-cents, and eye-witness accounts only made it easier for him to be here."

Now THAT Victor can imagine. Euphemia was always the most compassionate among their siblings. She must've thought he deserved a second chance. The eldest Lamprouge agreed with her. From what he's seen of the boy, he possessed the right morals, just got caught up in the wrong group.

That said, he still had a few doubts. After all, this WAS Cornelia they were talking about. Even if Euphiemia and others had vouched for him, she would have still recognized him as a danger, regardless of the information he possessed. So, that just begged the question... Why had she allowed him to be here?

A sigh escaped him. 'Maybe I'm overthinking this...'

XXXXXXXXXX

"I still don't like this idea," Cornelia said flatly as she gave Julius an even stare. "Regardless of the fact he is a child, he's still one of those Elevens that nearly got Euphie killed." She glared down at her teacup, which she had not so much as touched since it was delivered to her. "I just don't understand how in the world Darlton would allow him to earn an Honorary Status, probation as it may be."

"It's just how he is, Cornelia." her Twin Blades of Victory said with a shrug. "He probably reminds him of his sons. As I recall, Andreas has adopted quite a number of children during his long years of service, has he not?"

The Goddess of Victory stared at her cup before sighing. He was right. Over the years, Darlton has taken in several children under his wing and raised them as if they were his flesh and blood sons. While he may seem like a ruthless fighter on the battlefield, in reality, he is quite a compassionate man. It's because he's been on the front lines for so long that he's learned the preciousness of human life, and wanted to give orphaned children a chance for a future and become strong.

Some of them had even returned the favor by joining the Britannian Military, and each and every one of them had become a member of the esteemed Glaston Knights. Julius knew how proud the man was of them, and he found himself agreeing. They were so young, but they certainly had merit.

No doubt that's why Darlton gave Souji Kazaki a chance at a normal life. A chance to redeem himself.

Still, it was a first for the man. He was giving a mere Number another chance, even after everything the JLF had done...

Perhaps the old battle-worn general was going soft.

"Either way, I'm still adherent to the idea." Cornelia said stubbornly. "Although, I must admit, the information he provided was most helpful." A frown made its way to her face. "A Spirius Agent gave them information that Euphie was inside the building, and even gave them experimental weaponry... A turncoat, perhaps?"

"Probably..." Julius answered, a frown etched on his face. Now that his memories from his previous life had returned, he had a strong feeling of who the Agent was. A no-good snake.

He wouldn't put it past Rideaux to try something like this.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...again with the champagne, Rivalz?"

"Oh, come on! You only live once, right?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Your funeral." he scoffed before looking back at Souji, who was left standing in shock at the whole scene before him. The clubhouse, just like before when Kallen was inducted, was decorated with various pieces of furniture such as tables and chairs, the former being lined up with various treats. "Souji, right? Well, for what it's worth, welcome to the Student Council."

"Y-yes! Thank you!" He bowed. He still couldn't believe this. They were throwing a welcoming party...for him?

"Your saying that now..." Victor said wryly. "But just wait until the president starts throwing her wild parties. Speaking of wild parties, isn't the cross-dressing ball coming up soon?"

Lelouch and Kallen visibly paled at the mention of that particular event, the former having experienced it first hand. Milly, however, simply grinned. "In about four months, which gives me enough time to start prepping up the costumes!" she answered exuberantly. "Say, what do you think would look good on Lulu? Another wedding dress, or a traditional noble lady's outfit?"

"I'd say the noble lady look," the reborn Kresnik grinned.

Lelouch scowled deeply. "God dammit Victor!" he snapped. "Shut up! Don't give the She-Devil any more ideas than she already has!"

"Oh, come on." Suzaku rolled his eyes. "This cross-dressing ball can't be THAT bad, can it?"

Lyoko gave Suzaku a once-over, examining him head to toe before she turned to Milly. "Hey, Milly?" she called out with an evil grin. "Do you think a cheerleader look would suit Suzaku?"

The Japanese boy's face turned white as a ghost as the she-devil grinned mischievously.

"Ooh...Splendid idea Koko! He'll have the short skirt, pom-poms, and everything!"

Suzaku was now frightened.

"N-now, hold on a minute...!"

Lelouch smirked back. "Welcome to hell, Kururugi." he said simply, earning a horrified expression from Suzaku. "And before you say anything, no, I can't do anything. Once my sister sets her mind on something, there's no stopping her."

Souji could only blink at the display, looking back and forth at the spectacle before he looked back to Kallen. "Is it... always like this?"

"Pretty much..." Kallen nodded with a wry grin. Even though she has been a part of the Student Council for months...she doesn't think she'll ever get used to Milly's antics.

It's even worse with Lyoko joining her.

Then again, days like this were perhaps the best she ever had... and it all started with that declaration.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Lelouch and Victor's declaration, the Black Knights had taken the whole world by storm. Just as they had said, the Black Knights had become an ally to those without power, those who were taken advantage of by the corrupted system. In no time at all, we were revered as heroes, those who would protect those without power, and strike against those with power.

To the Japanese, they were idolized. Many of them wanted to join their ranks to instill change.

To the Patriotic Britannians, they were a nuisance. The Knights undermined everything they worked for and built up.

That being said, there were still many problems that had begun to become something of a dark cloud over those who had been living underneath Britannia's rule. Despite many having come to idolize them as heroes, there were many who were reluctant to view their thoughts, as they were Honorary Britannians. Children were scolded by their mothers if they were seen acting like a member, as it would no doubt cause problems, both for the child, and their parents.

There were also many besides those of the Kouzuki Resistance Cell and the Yamato Alliance that wished to know who Nemo and Zero were beneath those masks.

They were symbols. Symbols of Revolution.

Symbols of a new change.

However, there was still the question: Just who were they behind the masks? A few of us knew the truth, that Zero and Nemo, the founders of the Black Knights, the ones that could perform the impossible, were exiled royalty who sought to free this world from Britannia. Somehow, I knew that, if they pushed too hard, they would inexplicably disappear, as if they were naught but mere ghosts.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ever since their return from last night's mission, Kallen had done nothing but sleep as much as possible, remaining in her bed through out the whole remainder of the evening before dawn finally arouse. She had been so tired that she hadn't bothered to put on any sort of nightly clothing, garbed only in her underwear, her bra discarded on the floor.

The red haired girl's eyelids twitched as the sunlight peered through the window. She groaned. Morning just came too soon. If only she could just sleep for the entire day...

Sadly, whatever chance for peace and quiet was shattered. Literally.

A loud crash screeched outside the door, causing Kallen to jolt upward.

She left her bed, tossing on a robe and fastening it around her as she left the room, peeking her head out the door. Right next to it, on the floor beside a broken mess of shards, likely another vase, and a ladder, was a maid with blue eyes, much like herself, bearing dark brown hair tied into a small ponytail, dressed in the ever familiar maid uniform.

It wasn't a maid, however... It was her own mother.

She just didn't understand it. Why was she even still working here? How could she just bow down her head like that to that... that insufferable BITCH?

"I-I'm sorry, Mistress Kallen..." her mother apologized profusely, obviously able to see that the noise woke her up. "I-I was changing the bulbs, and the ladder swayed, and-"

"It's fine." she cut her off sharply and coldly. "Just clean it up."

She didn't want to look at her. She was just so...pitiful...where was the strong woman that she looked up to as a child? Where was the woman who would knock sense into Naoto for making poor decisions? Where was the woman that she accepted as her mother?!

The woman lowered her eyes, bowing her head. "Y-yes, ma'am."

An irritated sigh escaped her again. "I need to get ready." she muttered. Sadly, much to her ire, her mother overheard. Her face brightened up. "Oh? Are you planning on an outing?"

Kallen immediately whirled on her, glaring right back at her. "It's none over your business!" she shouted before she retreated back into her room, and slammed the doors behind her. As soon as she did, the dam broke. Tears began to fall down her face as she glared up at the ceiling, her hands balled into fists. "Just..." she whimpered through her tears. "Just go, will you...?"

Why was she still here? Why was she willing to stay in the same house as the bitch? Their family was no more. Why can't she see that?!

From the other side of the door, her mother's gaze lingered on the door frame. Her expression being of sorrow, guilt, and longing all in one. She felt a burning itch on her arm, but she suppressed the urge to relieve it. She couldn't do it now...she had other matters to attend to. Wordlessly, she swept up the broken pieces of glass with unsteady hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Talk about pathetic..." Naoto chuckled mirthlessly, staring at the eyesore he once called his home for the last few years. "I'm not even a few feet close to it, and I'm already nervous." He looked at Victor. "How do I look? Do I look... presentable?"

The ex-royal chuckled. "Calm down. You're just seeing your mother and getting her and your sister out of this hellhole."

"Says you." the red-haired male sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This is my mother from another world... a world where I died instead of Kallen. I mean, what am I supposed to say?"

"Just be yourself, Naoto."

"Myself? But the myself of this world, and the myself of my world aren't the same, Victor!" He argued.

The raven haired man simply rested a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to worry about it. After all...what kind of mother fails to recognize her own son? She'll know that it's you...whether you are from this world or another. Just go to her...and get her and your sister out of this place."

Naoto sighed again, scratching the back of his head before he slapped his cheeks, shaking his skull and looking back at the door. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, and started walking forward, leaving Victor behind. The man simply smiled, leaning against the black car behind him.

He wished Naoto luck. From what he remembered from the memories that C had shown him, Kallen and Naoto's mother stayed in the household in order to watch over them. But the strain proved to be too much for her, resulting her to turn towards Refrain and became addicted to it.

His heart clenched at the image of seeing their mother, reliving an old, forgotten memory.

He was going to take great pleasure in erasing that drug.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after Kallen calmed herself, she began to clothe herself, planning on venturing into the Settlement to see if she could obtain any useful intel. It was surprising what one could learn simply by walking through the crowd, listening to the conversations of others. They were quite arrogant to think that they would be able to simply believe that everyone would ignore them. A shame they didn't realize how sharp her hearing was. It was thanks to that hearing that she was able to procure information for the group.

She gave herself a once over, and nodded. "This should do..." she said as she opened the door, leaving her room behind.

She dreaded what came next. That bitch of a step mother nosing in on her business as she would leave the house.

Oh well. She'll deal with it as she usually does. She entered the main room, which connected the other rooms as well. It was certainly spacious, as was expected of a manor of a noble, especially the double doors at the front. She had just reached the spiral staircase when she saw her mother at the door, which was currently open. "What are you doing?" she questioned, confused when she saw that the woman was like that for several seconds, yet made no clear action. She simply stood there like a statue. It soon became apparent that she was staring at whoever was in front of the door. She couldn't quite make them out, but they were obviously male by the blue jeans they had on, as well as the yellow shirt and red jacket.

"Going somewhere Kallen?" the male's voice resounded. The red head immediately recognized it. It was then that she got a better look at the figure by the door.

"Naoto?"

Sure enough, it was her brother... at least, her brother from a Fractured Dimension. 'God, I need to get use to that whole dimension thing,' she thought, realizing that such a thing would be a terrifying headache. Descending down the stairs, she saw that Naoto looked slightly nervous, perhaps as a result of being in the home of his 'Prime' self. It was understandable. From what she knew, after her other self died in his world, he hadn't even so much as set foot on Stadtfeld grounds in the last year, meaning he had not seen their mother in that same time period.

Speaking of her mother...

"N-Nao...to...?"

The woman stammered, her eyes wide open. She couldn't believe what she's seeing.

"H-hey mom..." the red haired man gave her a wave.

His mother's hands were at her face, fingers curled as her chin trembled, and tears fell from her face. In the next second, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and buried her face at his neck.

Naoto stood there and accepted it. He then wrapped his own arms around his mother, not wanting to let her go. He already lost her in his own world once...he would not lose her again. The same goes for Kallen. He would die before he would let either one fall to harm.

As for Kallen herself, in spite of her feelings towards the maid, she smiled.

She new how distraught her mother had become after what happened to Naoto...but the sight before her warmed her heart.

"Well, this is a surprise." a familiar, cringe-worthy voice said in obvious disdain. Kallen's mouth curled into a snarl. It figures she would show up now of all times. "I didn't think you would ever come back to this house."

At this, Naoto gritted his teeth as he reluctantly pulled away from his mother. His eyes were narrowed into a lethal glare at the speaker. A middle aged blonde woman with a deceptively youthful appearance. Her hair was tied up into one of those strange and useless ornate hairstyles that looked like a stacked braid. She wore a filly green dress one would see among the nobility.

This was the woman that married their father and divided their family, Lady Stradfelt.

"Hello to you too, hag."

The woman's face curled into disgust. "And your mouth is as foul as ever, I see." she sneered. "I suppose that's to be expected of you, though, isn't it?"

"Hey, respect is a give and take relationship." Naoto shrugged. "Obviously, you have done nothing to earn my respect, you are just a parasite that waltzed in and wrecked our family in order to be part of the nobility and gain money. You may be Britannian with all your 'oh so superior and holier than thou' attitudes and values...but you are nothing more than a gold digger."

Naturally, the look of disgust further increased while Kallen was smirking. Oh, how she missed seeing that woman get put down. It was so satisfying to see, and needless to say, she never got tired of it. Her mother was clearly shocked by Naoto's blatant remarks, stunned to not even speak. "And what about you, boy?" Lady Stadtfeld snarled angrily, fury present in her eyes. "Your nothing but a filthy half-breed. The only reason you, your sister, and your pathetic mother-" she gave a particular cruel leer to the maid, causing her to flinch. "-are even allowed to be here is because of your father. But, I suppose it's too much of you to understand that. After all, the only thing your mother is good for is selling that body of hers."

Hearing that remark made something inside of Kallen snap, as before she even realized what she was doing, she whirled around, and glared back at her stepmother. "Like your one to talk!" she shouted. "You're the one who's enjoying dad not being home!"

All heads snapped toward Kallen. Lady Stradtfelt was surprised, her mother was shocked, and Naoto only had a proud grin on his face.

'That's my spitfire,' he thought. 'Always ready to blow up in someone's face.'

The blonde woman was the first to recollect herself. "You...you insolent child!"

"She's only stating the truth, 'mom.'" Naoto snarked with a shit-eating grin, further fueling the woman's ire. "Thankfully, you won't have to deal with us any longer." The woman stared at him, bewildered while Kallen and his own mother looked at him, confused while he looked back at them both. "Mom, Kallen, pack your bags. We're leaving."

The Kozuki's looked at him as if he grown a second head. He...he was telling them to leave? Right out of the blue?

"...eh?" was all Kallen was able to press out.

It was only now that she noticed someone hanging outside against a black car with their arms crossed. She recognized them immediately, and now understood Naoto's words.

It was Nemo...or rather...Victor Lamperouge.

"And just where do you plan on going?" Lady Stadtfelt questioned, narrowing her eyes. "Without your father's money, you wouldn't be able to make a decent living. Besides, who would want a filthy half-breed?"

Naoto gave her a condescending smirk in return. "Let's just say I have a friend who's, how shall we say, loaded with connections?" he said simply, earning a frown. "Oh... and before I forget."

He marched up the stairs, passing by Kallen and his mother, and clenched his fist. Once he was within range, he reared his arm back. Everyone in the room immediately knew what was about to happen, with his mother gasping in shock, and Kallen unable to hide her smile.

"This is for putting my mother through hell you bitch!"

He threw a right hook, and struck her straight in the jaw.

Before she could even attempt to recover from the blow, he brought up his left foot and snapped it across the other side of her face in a sharp roundhouse. He could feel the snap of the woman's jaw dislocating from the blow as she was sent down the railing and tumbled down the steps.

She hit the ground harsh, landing right on face, almost comically as she was left suspended on the air before she fell flat on her back. Were it not for the sound of her pained groans, one would think she would be dead with how she laid there, motionless.

"And that was for insulting my sister!" Naoto finished as he climbed down the stairs. He directed his gaze to his mother and sister. "Pack your bags. We're leaving before she wakes up."

Neither one of them made so much as a comment, and needless to say... there was hardly a need for it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...llen? Earth to Kallen? Yoohoo!" The red-haired girl blinked rapidly, breaking free from her thoughts as she saw Milly waving her hand in front of her, an annoyed expression across her face. "Sheesh, took you long enough!" she sighed in aggrivation. "What is it people in the student council spacing out? First Lelouch, then Rivalz, and now you!"

"S-sorry," she apologized meekly, reverting to her sickly persona. "I was just... thinking about something. Did you want something?"

"I was going to ask you to check up on our guest in Victor's room?" Milly said, earning a confused look from the redhead. "We found a boy a little while ago. He was pretty banged up, so we brought him here. Do you think you and Lyoko can go check up on him, and see if he's awake?"

"Oh, sure." Kallen nodded. They found a boy outside? And he was injured? Just what was he doing to become like that?

Milly smiled at her and turned to Lyoko, who was chatting with Shirley. "Hey, Lyoko? Can you go check up on our guest upstairs?"

The raven-haired girl smiled as she nodded, and moved away from the party with Kallen, moving up the stairs and into the second floor. "So, what's this about finding a boy outside?" she asked confused. "Did something happen?"

"Sort of..." Lyoko sighed. "To be honest, we're not sure what happened. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and he was wearing the same jumpsuit that green-haired witch wears."

Kallen raised an eyebrow. "Green-haired...witch?"

"The harlot who gave my brother Geass, and abuses his and Victor's credit cards to buy pizza." she clarified.

"Aaaah," Kallen said, now realizing who she was referring to. "I think I remember you mentioning her." She frowned a moment later. "Why exactly do you hate her?"

"It's because...It's because she..." Lyoko's face slowly turned red, either from rage or embarrassment, one could only guess. "She is just so aggravating! She keeps stealing my clothes to wear. She sometimes steals Victor's clothes to wear too! And she keeps flirting with Victor, like she was his wife or something! She barely does a thing around the house despite staying there! But worst of all...she's going to be a bad influence on Nunnally!"

"...ok...ay...?" Kallen sweat-dropped. When Lyoko put it like that, she could sort of see why this C.C. woman was such a danger to her life. Although, she did wonder how she could be a bad influence on Nunnally. From what she's seen of the girl, she was so radiant and pure, almost like an angel amongst a sea of corrupted Britannian gits.

They eventually reached their destination. Lyoko pulled the door open, allowing them to step inside.

The violet eyed girl stopped in her tracks at what he saw. Kallen stopped behind her.

Sitting upright on the bed, looking out the window, was the white haired boy. He had finally regained consciousness! Upon hearing new people enter the room, the boy turned his head, revealing his clear, deep blue eyes to them.

Kallen was nearly left breathless. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was looking at Lelouch with white hair and blue eyes,' she commented mentally, noting the resemblance between the two. Were it not for the differences, it would be easy to mistake them for twins, similar to the close looks between Lelouch and Lyoko.

"Oh, you're awake!" Lyoko's face brightened, releasing a sigh of relief. "I was worried you weren't going to wake up!"

"...Who are you...?" The pale boy asked. There was no accusation or hostility in his tone. Only confusion.

"Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce ourselves..." Lyoko stuck her tongue out as she knocked her head. "My name is Lyoko Lamperouge. And this is Kallen Stradtfelt/Kouzuki." She gestured to the girl beside her. "It's nice to meet you."

Kallen's eyes widened in panic. "L-Lyoko!" she hissed, lowering her voice. "Don't tell him my real name! What if he blabs it out to someone?!"

The boy nodded his head, appearing to accept that. "It's... nice to meet you as well." he said before he looked around the room. "Where exactly... am I?"

"Oh, this is my big brother's room." the girl told him, ignoring Kallen's obvious protest at her revealing her full name to a boy she barely met. "Since we didn't have any guest rooms, we decided to use this one." Her face became one of concern. "Anyway, are you okay? You were pretty banged up when we found you outside the clubhouse."

"Banged up...? Outside...?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah. You were unconscious and slumped up against a tree. Me, my brother, and Milly took you in and patched you up."

The boy seemed to grow even more confused as he scratched the back of his head. "Say, um..." Kallen, noticing his immense confusion, spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking... What's your name?"

The boy's eyes lit with recognition. "My name?" he parroted, earning a nod. He was silent for a long while, his face set into a troubled frown before it reverted back to its normal state, looking at the two girls. "...Rai. My name is Rai."

"Rai huh...? I think it's a cute name." Lyoko smiled warmly.

The boy now identified as Rai felt his cheeks heat up, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Th-thank you..." He murmured.

Lyoko giggled at his reaction, finding it to be cute before returning to the subject at hand. "So, Rai... How did you get all of those wounds?" she asked. The boy immediately froze. "Were you in the ghettos?"

"G-Ghettos...I...I don't...I don't know...Can't...remember..."

Rai clutched his head, gritting his teeth as an intense pain began to beat against his skull. "H-hey!" Lyoko cried in concern. "Are you okay?!"

"M-my head..." he whimpered, the pain growing more intense by the second. "It-it hurts...!"

"K-Kallen! Go grab Milly!"

The red-haired girl nodded quickly, and bolted out the room.

"Gr-gragh!" He fell back on the bed and writhed in pain. His hands gripped tight on his skull. Veins bulged on his cranium.

"H-hey, hold on, okay Rai?!" Lyoko told him, panicking. She didn't know what was wrong with him, or why his head was hurting. All she could do was try to keep him focused, centered on something away from the pain.

"Rai, listen to me, just focus on my voice." She spoke softly as she knelt by his side.

The boy continued to wail in pain, gripping his head in a vice-like handle, but his eyes focused on hers.

They were wide and frightened. Almost like a scared child's.

Lyoko cringed, seeing that look on his face. "It's going to be okay, Rai." she said soothingly, taking one of his hands into her own. She felt his hands coil around hers, clutching onto it like a lifeline. He was scared to let go. "It will be all okay. Just focus on me, alright? Focus on me."

"It...it hurts...why...why does it hurt...?!" His pupils shrunk as his breathing intensified. He broke out in a cold sweat.

"Don't focus on the pain." she told him. "Focus on me, Rai. Focus!" She held his hand tightly, squeezing on it.

"I...I'm trying but...this...feeling...I...!" His mind became a flurry of rushing images. They were so fast he couldn't distinguish what was from what.

"Rai, just focus on me!" Lyoko repeated. "Focus on me, alright? Don't think about anything else."

"B-but...!" he gritted his teeth, repressing a howl of pain. The banging in his mind wouldn't stop.

There was smoke. There was fire. There were broken objects. There was blood. So much blood.

"It-it won't..." Rai seethed. "It won't stop...!"

Lyoko bit her lip. Nothing was working. He was still in pain... just what was she supposed to do?! What could she do?!

"Lyoko, what's going on?!" Lelouch entered the room with Milly, Kallen, and the others on his tail.

'Finally!'

"I-I don't know!" she said, whirling to them. "His head just started to hurt all of the sudden!"

"It could be an episode of post-traumatic stress..." Victor said as he knelt next to his sister.

Given his actions, it certainly seemed possible. As Rai continued to writhe in pain, Nunnally, who had just entered the room behind Kallen, frowned in concern as she rolled her away over to the boy. She gently took one of his hands into hers. Almost immediately, Rai ceased his shuddering, but the pain continued to linger like a festering wound. His heart was thumping wildly against his chest, beating against it wildly like a drum.

"Can you hear me?" Nunnally asked. Rai couldn't answer, due to how much pain he was in, thus unable to form any coherent words. Instead, he gave a simple, yet quaking nod. "Can you look at me, please?"

The boy slowly shifted his gaze from Lyoko to Nunnally. Almost immediately, the fearful look in his eyes all but vanished. They held a calmer hue to them. His erratic breathing grew steadier. Even the pain ebbed away, albeit gradually.

The group became bewildered at this, while Nunnally merely smiled. "Good," she said soothingly. "Can you try to count your heartbeats?"

"C-count my...heartbeats...?" He questioned.

"Yes. My big brother taught me that counting your heartbeats is a good way to help calm you down. Try it."

Rai did as he was told, and listened to the thumps of his heart. "O-one, two, three, f-four, f-five, six..." he mumbled with each heartbeat. He would sometimes fumble, as the quick beats were hard to number, but in spite of that, his anxiety was slowly beginning to fade. Slowly, his heart beats began to lessen in between thumps, and his breathing was becoming more relaxed. "Twenty two...twenty three...twenty four..."

He found himself growing calmer and calmer. Eventually, he no longer possessed any feelings of panic by the time he reached fifty.

His breaths has slowed, now even and paced.

The group was amazed at what they were seeing. Nunnally had just calmed down a person suffering from a PTSD attack.

"Are you better now?" the gentle girl asked. Rai nodded slowly, his hands slowly pulling away. He strangely felt a sense of disappoint as he did so. "You must have been scared."

"I..." The boy failed to realize that his mouth was dry. "I don't..."

He let out a small cough, a result from his parched throat.

"Here." Victor poured a glass of water from a pitcher Shirley brought in and handed it to the boy. The white haired youth graciously accepted it and took greedy gulps, feeling relieved as the refreshing liquid moistened his parched throat.

"T-thank you..." Rai said graciously, earning a wave of dismissal. "I'm... sorry about that. I don't know what happened. When I tried to remember what happened, my head just starting to feel like it was on the receiving end of a jackhammer."

"It's fine. Really. We were just worried about you." Lyoko tried to reassure him.

"But still...I'm sorry I can't be of much help..."

"It's alright." Milly said gently as she bent down. "So, do you remember anything?"

Rai shook his head, sadly. "No... I don't remember anything." he confessed, earning a look of shock and surprise from the group. "The only thing I can remember is my name, Rai."

Rai, huh? So what was his name. Suzaku and Souji recognized the meaning behind it, as it was from their native tongue. But he looked Britannian. Maybe he was a half-blood? They had more questions than answers.

"I see..." Victor nodded. Although, he was a bit confused. From what he recalled, this boy did not appear in the timeline C had shown him. Maybe he is another divergence? Either way...he very well couldn't just leave him alone.

"So, you have amnesia?" Lelouch inquired. He was slightly skeptical, but given his episode earlier, there was hardly any reason to doubt him.

Rai nodded quietly.

Everyone else felt sorry for him. The boy didn't have anything to call his own. He doesn't even remember anything else about himself.

Nunnally, for her part, felt the most sorry for him. When she touched his hand, she felt his emotions left in a tizzy of madness. She felt anger, sorrow, rage, betrayal, loathing, despair, suffering... all sorts of emotions she had felt whenever she had touched Lelouch's hand when he was suffering from nightmares about what happened at the Aries Villa, or when he remembered what happened at the Throne Room when he spoke with father.

She didn't even want to begin to remember what she felt when she touched Victor's hand while he has having his own nightmares.

"That's horrible..." Lyoko muttered, looking at Milly. "Hey, Milly... What do we do?"

Unsurprisingly to some, the blonde bombshell grinned widely. "Isn't it obvious?" she said, not breaking stride even once. "We'll have him join the Student Council with Souji!"

"What?!" Everyone, sans Nunnally, gaped at the woman like she just grew a second head.

Even Souji was alarmed by her behavior. Was she really inviting a total, amnesiac stranger to join the Student Council? He wasn't even a student!

"Milly...I know you have a way of doing things, but there is such a goddamn thing as too much." Lelouch rebutted.

"How so?" Milly asked, completely not seeing the point before she realized why they were staring at her like that. "Oh, maybe I should rephrase that. We'll have him join the Student Council..." she winked at Lelouch. "AS a student."

The group blinked in sync.

"...you have to be kidding." the raven-haired teen groaned. "Your going to saddle me with more paperwork in order to complete his application forms, aren't you?"

"Damn right you are!" the blonde grinned. "Where there is a will, there is GUTS!"

"Again with the Guts spell..." Rivalz shook his head in exasperation. "You're just using it as an excuse to work Lelouch to the bone, aren't you?"

"...maaaaaaaybe~"

'She isn't even denying it...!' Souji thought in shock. Was this a normal thing for them?

Rai, however, was stunned. They were going to let him stay? When they had no idea who he was? "B-but I-"

"No buts!" Milly cut him off, wagging her finger before her grin grew. "Welcome to Ashford Academy, Rai!" The whole group sweat-dropped at her actions. It was practically obvious that she wasn't giving him any choice in the matter. That said, though, maybe it was for the best. If what he was saying was the truth, Rai had no memories, no place to go. Maybe it would be better if he stayed in Ashford.

Nunnally certainly thought so.

That way, he would have a place to stay and people he could talk to. It was certainly better than being out on the streets, especially with how the world was right now.

The white-haired boy was stunned, blinking rapidly. He was about to protest, that it was a bad idea, but all protests ceased when he saw Nunnally smiled.

He...he just couldn't find the heart to refuse her.

Seeing her smile... it was rather hard to refuse that. He felt his cheeks tickled pink, scratching the back of his head bashfully. Lelouch, seeing this, felt an irritated twitch above his eyebrow. 'Over my dead body, Rai.'

He may feel sorry for the boy for lacking a past...but there was no way in hell he was going to let him court Nunnally!

Lyoko on the other hand...

"Oi, Milly..." she whispered with a devilish grin on her face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Why, of course, Koko..." The She-Devil had an equally mischievous grin.

Nunnally, oblivious to her brother's thoughts and sister's scheming, gently held Rai's hands in her own.

"Welcome to Ashford, Rai." she said sweetly.

Rai could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't look her in the eye (he was ignoring the fact that she was blind), looking away. "T-thank you, M-miss..."

"My name is Nunnally." she said sweetly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rai."

"L-likewise!" The white haired boy stammered nervously.

Victor chuckled. 'Something tells me our little family is going to have another in-law.'

At the rate things were going, all of his siblings were going to have respective others. Just the thought of it brought back memories of his previous life. Memories of Lara.

God, he wished he knew what was happening back in his world... If only he could see how Elle was doing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...so, he's escaped the facility."

Bartley whimpered as he looked away from the screen. In spite of the fact that the screen read "SOUND ONLY," he was still visibly terrified to who he was speaking with.

"Y-yes sir..." the man responded lamely. "I-I have no idea how he had gotten out. We made sure that security was tight. We had guards constantly on watch and-!"

"And yet, he still escaped." the voice interjected.

Sweat began to pour down his face. "F-forgive me, sir...!" he said, terror clearly evident. "W-we tried to contain the subject, but-!"

The voice cut him off. "Enough, Bartley." they said sharply. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. What I am most interested in... is the data."

Bartely paused. "...t-the data?"

"You've recorded your analysis on the subject since the beginning of Code R, did you not?" the voice asked, earning a hasty nod in reply. "Then I assume you've recorded the data regarding his escape from the facility."

"Y-yes! Yes I have!" the man said in confirmation.

"Good. Now send it over...and I might...just might...look over this transgression."

Bartley nodded deeply. He was relieved that his superior was giving him a second chance after this blunder, though he doubted that any further failures would result in him being sent to Area 5's prison level... and he dared not think about it. He's heard the stories, and he dared not think about his fate there. His superior had liberated him after Prince Schneizel put in a good word for him, in exchange for his expertise in the matters that Clovis invested himself in.

"Good," the voice said, obviously pleased. "Still... How curious that he chose now to escape." A chuckle escaped them. "Perhaps the Emperor's children have caused something to stir in him. Oh well... No matter." Bartley stood straighter, heart thumping rapidly when the voice paused. That usually meant he had something else to say, something important. "...from here on, you will continue your research into the Thought Elevators, as Schneizel has requested of you. Report any findings you have."

"Yes sir! Of course sir!" He agreed.

"Good. Now send the data over ASAP. I do not like to be kept waiting."

XXXXXXXXXX

"...long time no see, Diethard."

"Nor I you, Margrave." the reporter said with a slight smile. "I'm rather surprised you were allowed to keep your rank, considering Viceroy Cornelia's policies."

The teal-haired man grunted. "That honor went to Kewell when he tried to kill the Sub-Viceroy." he said briskly. "I'm here on orders. I assume you still have some form of influence, in spite of your 'demotion.'"

"I do, to some extent." he nodded. "I shall take a gander and say that the Viceroy has another ghetto ready to purge?"

"Hardly. In a few months, she'll be targeting the Narita Mountains, where a rebel force is said to be located. She wants the news coverage to keep the whole thing quiet, an excuse to keep them from panicking."

Diethard's eyes widened in intrigue. "Narita?" he asked. "Isn't that where the Japan Liberation Front is supposedly located?"

"It is." Jeremiah nodded. "Given what happened at Kawaguchi, Princess Cornelia has decided to take the fight to them."

Diethard shrugged, a wistful smile on his face. "Not surprising." he said as he gave the man a nod. "I'll see what I can do, Lord Jeremiah."

"Thank you." he bowed deeply. With that, he turned on his heel, and left the room. No sooner had he done so did Diethard's smile turn into an excited smirk, his hands typing furiously on the keyboard.

Narita? What a boon of information! He was grateful that Jeremiah came to him about this. His fingers flew over the keys, composing an anonymous email that would benefit its intended recipient.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...refrain?" Naoto questioned as he removed himself away from the red Knightmare, a wrench held in his hand. "You mean that hallucinogen drug?"

"Yeah. The drug that brings back the past." Victor nodded as he sat next to the tool box.

The two were currently performing maintenance to Kallen's Glasgow. With its continued use these past several days snuffing out drug cartels, Lelouch wanted to keep it in top condition.

Which is why he put Naoto and Victor up to the task as they were the most knowledgeable about Knightmare Frames out of the Black Knights.

The eldest Kouzuki sibling's face curled in disgust, tossing the wrench back into the toolback. "Here I was hoping that didn't exist in this world." he spat, holding out his hand. "Screwdriver."

Victor tossed it to him, the red-haired man catching it easily before going back to work. "I take it Refrain was also in your world, Naoto?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Worse, my mother was addicted to it. Didn't find out until six months after Kallen died." His face turned solemn, eyes staring off into the distance. "It was... God, I don't think I've ever seen my mom so... defeated before."

"Well, at least you saved her from that when you took her away from that house." the reborn Kresnik offered with a smile. "Speaking of your mom, how is she doing?"

"She's doing pretty well actually..." Naoto responded as he unscrewed a latch and checked the circuitry. "Ever since we left the bitch's house, we've been living a pretty decent life. Thanks again for those connections. Because of them, my mom was able to find a good job, as well as detoxing her from the Refrain doses she's previously had."

Victor grinned. "Just glad I could be of some help." he said. "And what about Kallen?"

Naoto looked back at him. "What about her?"

"I mean, last I heard, it seems like she hasn't really gotten along with her mother since..."

Naoto's hands stopped fiddling with the latch. "...Well, it was pretty rocky at first. She wouldn't talk to Mom even after all that's happened. Eventually, I decided enough was enough and talked to her. I told her about what happened back in my own world, and Mom's reasons for staying. Her Refrain addiction. Everything."

Victor raised an eyebrow. "...how'd she take it?"

"In a word?" Naoto scoffed. "Badly. It took me an hour to get her to stop crying."

Then again, it would've been expected, given how Kallen had treated her mother these past few years all because of some misunderstanding.

"But, things are good now?" Victor asked.

Naoto smiled. "Yeah. I mean, she still feels like shit, but she's doing the best she can." He closed the circuit board, and tossed the screwdriver back to Victor. "You have a two-by-four?"

"Sure do." Victor handed him the aforementioned item

The elder Kouzuki sibling thanked the man as he took the large object into his hand, and went to work on the arm. "So, when do we hit our targets?"

"Tonight." Victor said. "And feel free to cut loose."

"Oh...I intend to..." Naoto nodded with a determined glare.

Their target tonight was a Refrain drug ring. They would take great pleasure in snuffing them out.

XXXXXXXXXX

"H-hey, Lelouch? I-is everything okay?" Rivalz asked shakily, seeing the close to near borderline rage on his friend's face. "You, uh... look ready to murder someone."

'I'm getting there, Rivalz.' the raven-haired boy thought in irritation.

Truly, something must've been quite severe to earn his wrath, which was almost on par with his wrath towards Britannia.

Sadly, it had to do with the latest tenant of the clubhouse... the one that was forcefully shoved to him.

'Damn that Milly!' he cursed the she-devil's name in contempt. 'I swear, she's doing this to spite me!'

He glared at the white haired male that was sitting next to his beloved younger sister, both folding origami cranes.

Nina noticed his gaze, and followed it. She frowned shortly afterward. "What do you have against Rai?" she asked meekly. "He hasn't done anything wrong, has he?"

"He hasn't Nina." Shirley told the girl with an amused giggle. "It's just Lelouch being an overprotective brother, as usual."

"I am NOT overprotective." Lelouch argued, only to receive a rebuke from Rivalz.

"Dude, do I need to remind you about the girl who picked on Nunnally in her first year of middle school?"

Shirley, Lyoko, and Nina looked up in remembrance of what transpired back then...and shuddered upon recalling such horrors...

They still wondered how Lelouch was able to manifest something like THAT?

It was that incident that made the number one golden rule in Ashford Academy:

"Do not mess with Lelouch Lamperouge's younger sister."

Suffice to say...the poor girl was scarred for life

"Oh, please, it wasn't that bad."

They all looked at him like his head blew up.

"NOT THAT BAD?!" Rivalz yelled in shock.

"Lulu!" Shirley admonished him in absolute shock. He considered what he did to that poor woman 'not that bad?!' "Michelle is STILL terrified of you! One look at you, and she runs off like a bat from hell!"

"Hey. She had the nerve to bully Nunnally. What I did was retaliation." He defended.

"Hence why we say, overprotective." Rivals snapped in exasperation. "Face it man, your one of those... what was it Suzaku called it? A siscon?"

"..." Lelouch grew silent as he tilted his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes. The air became tense and uneasy. Rivalz felt like he said something he shouldn't have.

"...Rivalz," he said calmly, yet his tone was cold and frigid. "One more word, and the entire school will know every embarrassing thing you've done since you were 4."

"Wh-whoa! Hey now! No need to be hasty! I-I was just kidding!" He waved his arms frantically.

Shirley sweat-dropped. "L-Lulu... that's kinda cruel..." she pointed out to him. "Especially since Milly will find out."

At this, Rivalz shuddered. The only thing that could describe what could happen, should the love of his life learn such secrets...

...is a fate a worse than death.

XXXXXXXXXX

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm King of the Castle~ I'm King of the Castle~!"

"Ack! Will you get down from there, you drugged-up plushie?!"

"Never! NEVER I SAY!"

Said plushie shouted in defiance as it floated just out of reach from the pursuer. It was a strange plushie for sure. Its body shape was similar to that of a peanut, only much larger. Its body color was mostly purple on the top and bottom, with pink being where its lower jaw was supposed to be. Wrapped around the midline of its body was a diagonal checkered pattern of pink and purple. Two floppy ears that resembled horns rested on its head. Its mouth was a diagonal line that stretched half the circumference around its head. It had no arms, and only two stubby pegs for legs. Two green eyes were open wide in amusement of what was happening.

"Mrgrgrgr!" the other occupant of the room. "Teepo, get down from there this instant!"

"Try to stop me, Leia!" the plushie cackled as it bounced all around the room. It was as if it were on a sugar rush of some kind, dashing and bouncing on the walls.

"I'm serious! Prince Schneizal is going to come back any second now! He's going to flip when he sees a random stuffed animal bouncing around like it's possessed!" The woman cried.

The woman, Leia, was around the same age group as Alvin, having short chestnut brown hair, wearing a white blazer with a pink dress shirt, and with it, a light gray skirt with rose petal designs to them. In her hands was a net, which was used to try and catch the little buggar. When it became clear that the demented little plushie would not listen to her, Leia turned to the other occupant in the room. "Elize! Talk some sense into this brat, will you?!"

"Sorry Leia. You know how wild he is." The young woman replied.

The one responding to that was a young woman in her mid twenties, having chin-length blonde hair and soft, dark green eyes, wearing a purple dress, and a black cardigan over it. A soft smile was on her face, though she was obviously amused by the fact that the plushie was running wild.

"Mrgrgrgr!" Leia growled, turning back to the still-roaming plushie. "Teepo! Get DOWN from there!"

"Bleh! Make me!" The plushie screamed in defiance.

"Do you WANT to freak Prince Schneizel out?!"

"Oh come on! Waiting and acting like a stuffed animal is sooooo boring!" Teepo cried.

Just then, the door opened. Leia jumped as she yelped, leaping back in fright. "Well," Alvin grinned. "I see the spud is as hyper-active as usual."

"A-ALVIN?!"

Teepo's eyes widened. "Whoooaaa, that you, Alvin?!" he asked, getting close to the man's face. "You turned into a teenager! It's just like how Elize is a grown woman!" A grin formed on the plushie's face as it glanced at Leia. "Uuuuuuunlike Leia, though~"

A tick mark formed over the aforementioned girl's face. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Weeeeeellllllll...you look exactly the same as you did back in our world!" The toy chirped.

"HEY!"

Alvin chuckled. "If you think I've changed, you should see Jude." he said with a grin. "I almost didn't recognize him!"

"Really? What does he look like?" Elize asked in curiosity.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Alvin stepped to the side to let another person in the room.

It was a young man around the same age as Elize. He had black hair that reached down to the collar of his shirt, wearing a black dress shirt underneath a white lab coat, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. To complete the look were black dress pants, and a pair of brown dress shoes. His hair was slightly unkempt, almost like bedhead, his bangs covering his left eye. His hands were stuffed in his coat pockets, and a silver watch was strapped to his wrist.

Despite his older appearance, it was hard not to recognize the young Spyrite Researcher. "Hey guys," Jude Mathis grinned. "How is everyone?"

"JUUUUUUDE!"

As if on cue, Teepo lunged forward, and clamped his mouth over his face.

"Gah! Teepo! I'm glad to see you too but please get off of me!" The young adult's cries were muffled as he tried to pull the plushie off his face.

"Aw...but you two get along so well..." Elize smiled warmly.

Leia and Alvin couldn't help but laugh. How long had it been since they saw something like this?

It really reminded them of the good ol' days back on Rieze Maxia...even if they were from a Fractured version of it...

After some struggling, Jude finally managed to pry Teepo off of his face, allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief. "Phew..." he said, feeling fresh air filling his lungs once again. "I've forgotten about Teepo's sign of affection."

"Yeah. It's been a while, hasn't it...?" Alvin smirked.

"A while?" Leia giggled. "Try years. It's hard to believe how younger and older we've gotten." A sheepish chuckle escaped her. "I still can't get over how young Rowen looks!"

"I know! I didn't even recognize him." Jude agreed.

"Gotta admit, the old man had good looks when he was a spring chicken." Alvin nodded.

"Oh? Is someone talking about me?"

As if on cue, the young man from before waltzed right into the room, reuniting with his companions from a past life.

The group immediately recognized him, despite his youthful appearance. "Rowen!" Leia grinned. "Long time no see! So, how's being young again treating you?"

"Fairly well, I suppose." the Conductor chuckled, a hand at his chin. "Although, for some odd reason, I truly do miss the back pain."

"You're the first person I've ever heard say that, Rowen." Jude replied.

"You know, it's kinda weird not seeing you with a beard." Alvin stated as he noticed the lack of facial hair on the once elderly man.

"Oh, please." Leia rolled her eyes. "Like your own to talk."

The mercenary simply shrugged. "So, I can understand why His Highness called for Jude, since he's a Knightmare nerd and all, but what you girls?" he asked. "Moreover... why's the spud here?"

"I'm curious about that too." Jude said as Teepo floated beside Elize. "Is he still a Booster?"

"In a sense..." The woman replied as Teepo landed in her arms.

"I'm more interested on why we look this way." Leia said, gesturing to their current bodies. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. It's just..." a sigh escaped her. "I wish we could see our family... our REAL family, you know?"

"I know how you feel, kid." Alvin told the girl. "Although, I'm pretty sure that, by now, our world's gone kaput by the Prime Dimension."

Jude sighed, looking down at the ground. "I can still hardly believe it." he said solemnly. "I don't think it's hit me yet... that our world was just a Fractured world, you know."

"Indeed..." Rowen nodded solemnly. "We were all so denying about that single truth...and desperate to live...desperate enough to be willing to sacrifice a little girl for our sakes..."

Elize and Leia flinched while Jude and Alvin shared similar looks. "When you think about it, we were probably asking for it." the mercenary said quietly. "After all, hell hath no fury like a man protecting his daughter."

"Still doesn't mean what Ludger did was right." Jude protested. "I mean, there must have been another way."

"Can you really blame him though?" Alvin rebutted. "The guy's had the Chromatus for years. He's been destroying other Fractured Dimensions just as long. He knew what he was getting into...what we all were...You saw how cold and callous he became as he took up the mantle of Victor...and while Lara managed to help him...he was no longer the man we once knew..."

"But...!"

"Jude." Alvin cut him off. "...he held Elle in his arms as she died...and we were just about to take another one away from him...What does that say of us?"

"That still doesn't make it right!" Leia snapped. "I mean, sure, what we did was wrong, but that didn't justify KILLING us!"

"Well what did you expect he do?" Rowen responded calmly. His words were tranquil, but they held a heavy feeling. "He was simply living in peace with his wife and daughter, and Spirius stepped in to destroy that peace and send his daughter to the Prime Dimension. He spent years protecting his family from them, killing Bakur and Rideaux. He lost his older brother along the way. When it all came down to it...we were all he had left besides his family. And what did we do? Did we side with him? Did we try to protect him from Spirius? Did we ensure that his family be safe? No! We were cowards! We were traitors! We were his friends...and rather than standing by his side...we turned against him in his most critical moment."

"Old man's got a point." Alvin pointed out. "Face it, guys. We turned our backs on him when he needed us." A scowl of disgust made its way to his face. "We're no better than Bakur or Rideaux, or Exodus for that matter."

The other flinched. Were they...really as bad as those guys? Their minds flashed back to their final day in Rieze Maxia...that look on Ludger's face...Broken. Despairing. Betrayed...His trust was placed in them...and they simply turned on him. Some friends they turned out to be...

Jude, Elize, Leia, and Teepo looked to the ground in shame.

"Still didn't make it right..." Teepo muttered sadly. "Ludges just coulda beaten the daylights outta us instead."

Rowen sighed. "If only things were ever that simple." he said before smiling. "Although, perhaps there is some renewel in this new world after all." The group looked at him in confusion. "Tell me, have any of you heard of the Black Knights organization that has recently surfaced in Japan?"

"Who the hell hasn't?" Alvin shrugged. "Their leaders assassinated Prince Clovis, and to add further insult, kicked Julius' ass." A chuckle escaped him. "I'd love to meet these guys sometime... When I'm not on duty, anyway."

"It is funny you should mention Julius...For I have reason to believe that the man named Nemo, one of the leaders of the group, is none other than the Ludger we know..."

The group was stunned into silence. Each of their faces was set into utter shock and disbelief. "...Rowen," Jude said slowly. "Are... you serious?"

The Conductor nodded. "I am, indeed." he said without breaking stride. "As for proof, look no further than the royal family. Lady Marianne, the fifth consort of His Majesty, Charles zi Britannia, sired three children. The oldest child was considered to be a prodigy, as even at a young age, he was piloting a Knightmare as if it were a child's toy. His name was Victor vi Britannia, the Fourth Prince, and the sixteenth in line to inherit the throne. Additionally, there's evidence that the Kresnik Clan seems to have existed in this world before, and its bloodline now flows through the royal family. Of course, that alone doesn't provide evidence that Ludger is Nemo." A grin formed on his face as he pulled out a photograph. "Except this picture, which has the infamous leaders of the Black Knights in question."

The other five huddled around the image, trying to discern the truth for themselves.

But upon laying their eyes on the figure, the immediately recognized him. He had the same black hair he had the last time they saw him. He was even wearing the same suit! There was no denying it...It really was Ludger!

"Hot damn!" Alvin found himself laughing. "Helluva pose! From top dog and Master Chromatist to the leader of a rebellion!" The mercenary found himself grinning widely. "Bastard's doing things in style."

"You know, I never really pegged Ludger to be one for the spotlight..."

"I think Zero's the real center of attention here." Rowen said, tapping at the masked figure beside Ludger. "The entire costume just outright screams flashy, but if what I've heard is true, Zero is a master tactician." The Conductor chuckled, rubbing his chin as if he still had his beard in his old age. "I'd love to have the chance to play against him in a chess match, or at least see who's the better tactician."

"When comparing to The Conductor, I don't think there is even a contest."

The group chuckled at this. However, they were all so surprised to know that Ludger was here in this world. The thought of him being here brought forth the answer to an unasked question: Had he died?

The group held mixed reactions about Ludger ever since their deaths by his hand. Rowen and Jude were both angry and saddened, realizing that it was their fault to begin with that Ludger became the monster they had seen only moments before their deaths, yet they also believed that, perhaps, there was another way to resolve things. Alvin blamed himself for that one moment of stupidity, believing him to be responsible for his best friend's state of mind. He had, in no way, wished for anyone to suffer his fate; the fate of a man who became a monster. Elize and Leia were still angry that he had killed them, and while the boys had made peace, they had not. Elize hadn't forgiven him yet, but she did regret her actions. Leia, however, wanted to beat the crap out of him.

It was understandable why they had yet to abandon their hate for the man, but regardless of their hate, they still felt sorrow and sadness for having abandoned him in that darkest moment.

"...hey, Rowen?" Jude asked, looking to the young man that was the legendary tactician of Rize Maxia. "If Ludger was reborn in this world, then... do you think 'she' is too?"

Rowen hummed, rubbing his chin again. "That is a good question... One of which I have no answer to, I am afraid to say." His face hardened. "But, regardless, we should prepare ourselves. After all, we may face Ludger again one day, and frankly, I hope it's later, rather than sooner."

"I hear that." Alvin said dryly. "So, seriously, why were Elize and Leia called by Schneizel? I just got hired like a few days ago, you've been with him since you caught his eye a few years back, and Jude is only now getting invited because he's a total Knightmare geek. So, why's he bringing in the girls?"

"That is what I'm wondering too..." Jude agreed. Just what did Elize and Leia do to catch the Prince's attention?

"Maybe he wants to be friends with them?" Teepo offered being grinning. "Ooooh, does that mean I get to be friends with a prince?! Suh-weeeet!"

Alvin sweat-dropped. "You do realize being friends with a king trumps that, right?" he reminded the plushie of Gaius. "Or are you saying he's chopped liver compared to Schneizel?"

"Of course not." Leia waved off the accusation. "King or not...I say Gaius trumps just about anyone..."

Rowen chuckled. "I doubt there is anyone in this world who can match King Gaius." he said with mirth. "As to why Elize and Leia are here, I'm afraid I don't quite have the answers either. Regardless, his Highness will be here shortly, so why not enjoy ourselves?" A smile spread across his face. "I, for one, am happy for this reunion."

Jude smiled as well. "Yeah, I know what you mean..." he grinned. "It's been so long since we've been together. I can still believe how we look," he glanced at the mercenary. "Especially Alvin."

"Speak for yourself," Alvin replied with a wink. "You're no better. What's with the hairdo, anyway? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

"Well, I can still hardly believe how much Elize has grown!" Leia giggled, seeing the once little girl's face turn bright pink. "I didn't even recognize her until I saw her holding Teepo!"

"Yep yep~!" Teepo cheered. "Elly's turned into one fine chica! She even grew some awesome bazongas!"

Elize's face turned even brighter. "T-TEEPO!"

"Well, the plushie's right." Alvin grinned as he eyed Elize's body. "The little tyke has grown into quite the beautiful woman."

"Ahem," Rowen coughed, seeing the awkward situation that sentence caused. "Alvin, need I remind that, despite Miss Elize's older appearance, she is still a child?"

The man immediately put up his hands in defense. "Whoa, hey now!" he said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that! I was just giving her a compliment!"

"At least be more careful with your wording." the Conductor sighed. "It's things like this that end up with you getting slapped by a woman."

A sweat-drop formed on the mercenary's face. "...why does it feel like you're not one to talk, old man?"

To Be Continued...

Preview:

_"Britannian General! I am Kyoshiro Tohdoh, of the Holy Swords! I challenge you, to single combat!"_

_"You, the Japan Liberation Front... You, who time has left behind..."_

_"Time to show the world what this badass mama can do!"_

_"I've asked you to show me you have the resolve, Suzaku Kururugi... Now, show me you have the means to back it up!"_

_"Lelouch... Why do you think snow is white?"_

**Next Time: Narita Conflict, Part 1: Kresnik's Battlefield**


	12. Chapter 12

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride. The creator of many fantastic masterpieces such as: Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation, Code Geass: Lelouch of the R-eset, The Crow: DxD, Highschool, DxD: Shatter Destiny, RWBY's Reaper, Code Geass 00, Fractured Reality, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, and some of his new projects, such as Lagrange 111: You Are (Not) Alone, Tokyo Ghoul: A Flowered Colored Darker Than Black, Persona 4: The Unseen Truth, Monarch, Kill the Deadly Sin, Code Geass: The Butterfly Effect, DxD: Final, DC Heroes: FORGOTTEN BLOODSTAINED LEGACY, DxD: Nocturne, Project, A Tale of Three Dragons, A Dragon Darker than Black, Code Geass: Kill the Rebellion, RWBY: Colorless Memories, RWBY: Black Rebellion, RWBY: Final Judgment, Persona 3: Death Overture, and more.**

**I highly recommend you check them all out.**

**I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

**I also recommend a few stories made by another talented fanfic writer, Otaku-Nation666: Warning Letter, Highschool DxD: Destiny's Play, RWBY Riders: Spirits of Legend, Deadly Sin of the Spriggan, RWBY: Within Enlightened Hearts, Tokyo Ghoul: Wishes of an Eyepatch, Fabulae Parcae, RWBY –Apocrypha-, Tokyo Mirage Sessions: Apocalypse, and more. **

**Thank you to all who continue to support this story. Please Read and Review.**

**Also…..ALL FLAMES CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!... So don't even bother. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11: Narita Conflict, Part 1: Kresnik's Battlefield**

The Story So Far...

Victor vi Britannia, once known as Ludger Will Kresnik, alongside his younger brother Lelouch, both outcasted princes of Britannia, possess three great powers. In the hands of Lelouch are the first of the two: Geass, the absolute power to compel anyone to follow any command, and the Black Knights, the private military force beneath his command. With these two, Lelouch incites a rebellion against his former country as the masked vigilante, under the codename of Zero. The third power belongs to Victor: the Chromatus, the Armor of Death bestowed upon the Kresnik Family as per their pact with the Great Spirit of Time, Chronos. With this power, Victor has the power to destroy possible worlds, "fractured dimensions."

Now, bearing the codename Nemo, Victor aides his brother in defeating the Holy Britannian Empire, in order to create the peaceful, gentle world that their younger sisters, Nunnally and Lyoko, can find peace in.

And thus, the drums of rebellion begin to beat once more, as the sun sets onto the next battlefield...

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Play: COLORS  
Artist: Flow  
**  
**[instrumental]  
**As the music begins to play, a satellite camera zooms in on Area 11. Its focus then shifts to inside the country, showing three figures walking through a ruined cityscape, the sun rising behind them. Soon, the title appears over the screen.

_**Fractured Existence**_

**[I feel that the moment when I could change myself and even the world is at my side]  
**The screen shows a tunnel of light passing through with streams dancing around. However, as it continues, gears begin to appear, eventually reaching a brilliant light. Shortly after, several images flash by, showing Lelouch, the Britannian Empire invading Japan, Suzaku getting ready to enter the Lancelot, Kaguya Sumeragi smiling, and finally Victor holding his mask

**[Even as I stood still, looking at myself]**  
The screen shows Lelouch, his face somber as he slowly begins to turn, phantom images of the people close to him appearing; Marianne, the Student Council, Nunnally, and Victor. However, as the world becomes clouded by smoke and embers, the images fade into his masked persona of Zero, gazing back at the audience

**[With undisguised frustration]**  
Zero is found standing atop a pole, gazing out at the world before the camera pans around, showing Nemo standing behind him, arms folded. With a flourish, Zero whirls around, his cape encompassing the screen with a flutter

**[Feeling lost, feeling anguished]**  
Jeremiah and Viletta bow their heads in respect to Julius as he walks past them. Up ahead, Cornelia, along with Guilford and Darlton, are waiting for him, the former smiling at her Twin Blades of Victory

**[Feeling mournful, deciding what to do]**  
Suzaku is shown in the Camelot Unit's garage, zipping up his uniform while Cecile berates Llyod, who is working away at his computer with a schematic of the Lancelot on the screen. The image shifts to an azure sky, with a white feather falling down before it covers the screen

**[All it took was a single word from you]**  
The Britannia side is shown in full, with Julius present alongside Alice and Suzaku. The image shifts over to the Student Council, with all of them smiling. Rai stands beside Nunnally, and Lyoko with Suzaku. The image shifts once more over to the Black Knights, showing Zero and Nemo, as well as Naoto who sits atop the arm of the Gurren. Kaguya and Rakshata are also present as well.

**[And my uncertainty vanished]**  
Rai folds origami cranes with Nunnally, the two smiling happily as the white-haired turn blushes, his hands briefly touching hers  
**  
[You let the light shine into what was my empty room]**  
C.C. sinks into a blue ocean, staring up above at something as she stretches out her hand. A phantom image is next to her, resembling Lara Mel Marta. The image moves up above, showing a glittering light falling down towards the screen. It is shown to be a black pocketwatch, which pops open the moment reaches the center of the screen, creating a ripple beneath it as if hitting the water

**[The sky I had been looking up at cleared and turned blue]**  
Suzaku powers up the Lancelot, which shoots off towards the battlefield, MVS blades in hand. The screen shifts over to Kallen and Naoto, who stare ahead as the Gurrens launch forward, Kallen's silver hand reaching out and Naoto thrusting his spear forward  
**  
[And I decided to throw open the windows that were thrown closed]**  
Rai walks forward in pitch black darkness. As he does, two phantoms move past him, both are Rai dressed in different uniforms. Nunnally calls out behind him, causing him to turn. As he does, the darkness parts, revealing in Black Knight attire, the Pre-Production Gekka standing behind him threateningly with it's claw raised

**[The moment when I might be able to change myself and even the world]**  
Victor stands inside his old home, now his younger self Ludger, surrounded by his old friends, who smile at him. Elle rushes up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him with a smile. The image fades away, showing him inside the student council room. He turns, and finds everyone in his current life waiting for him, with Lyoko waving for him. Victor smiles and follows, holding a golden pocketwatch in hand

**[I feel it right here with me]**  
An army of Knightmares is found in the darkness, one of them raising it's head to open up it's factsphere. The image then cuts to Lelouch, pulling off his Zero mask, and then aiming a glare at whoever stands in his way, Geass manifesting in his left eye

The song ends as the screen then shows a king chess piece lying on it's side, it's shadow stretched over to resemble the shape of Zero's mask

XXXXXXXXXX

It was the middle of the night at Ashford Academy. As a result, no students could be found, except for those who lived there, such as the Lamperouge siblings. Victor was at the clubhouse, tending to Nunnally as she had difficult falling asleep while Lyoko cleaned up the kitchen, Lulu mewling next to her, waiting for one of his masters to shower him with affection. Meanwhile, the other two residents were inside the pool, with C.C. standing atop the diving board, wearing a dark blue one piece. Lelouch was at the poolside, sitting in a chair with a laptop placed over his legs. Listed on it were several files, each showing members who wished to join the Black Knights. As he scrolled through the list, C.C. dived off the board, diving into the pool.

The raven haired teen read through another application before moving onto the next. He stopped when he saw the applicant's name and profile. Diethard Reid, member of the Press Bureau. "Hm? A Britannian?" An amused grin appeared on his face. "Looks too confident to be a spy...an extremist, perhaps?"

At this point, C.C. had already resurfaced and floated on her back. "Isn't it wonderful how the number of recruits keeps growing?"

"And it was simpler than I ever expected..." He gave a simple shrug. "While I bitterly hate the Britannians, I refuse to condone terrorism. That's the prevailing view of most Japanese."

"Then basically," C.C. said as she stared up at the moon, which glittered alongside the stars in the night sky. "Japanese respect the Black Knights for the most part."

"Which, in turn, makes it easier for us to operate as a whole," Lelouch responded. "It's a huge help that the people don't report our activities to the Britannians." He paused for a moment before a smirk formed across his face as he typed in new commands, showing a new screen. "Plus, I've heard that Kyoto has decided to send us some new Knightmares."

On the screen of his laptop, four Knightmares were shown. One was a familiar sight from the fractured dimension, the Guren MK-I. However, unlike the rampant beast, the Knightmare had no claw on its right arm. Instead, it had armored hands equipped with sharp red talons, indicating it specialized in close-quarters combat. It was also reported to be wielding a spear as well. Its successor, however, the Guren MK-II, had the claw, which was labeled as the Radiant Wave Surger. Its design from its sibling unit was much sleeker, and slimmer, and slightly taller.

They were the Knightmare frames designed by the Indian Scientist Rakshata Chawla, who had been supporting them for some time now.

The other two, while made by the same creator, were different.

The first one was blue and greatly resembled the Guren MK-II. The main differences are that it had a single, orange eye for the main camera, and its claw was colored red and positioned on the left arm. It also had some minor differences in regards to the armor's features.

The second one, however, was truly daunting. It was a humanoid Knightmare colored black with maroon armor plating on the knees, torso, shoulders, and face plate. At the center of its chest, the sides of its head, and on its forearms were translucent, maroon cores to regulate power. It also had dark purple plating along the sides of the torso and the crotch piece. Its knee plating seemed to be double layered and held a sharp appearance, much like the rest of the design. Even its feet had pointed tips. On its hips were two weapon holsters designed to house MVS weapons. Its slash harkens were mounted on its forearms over the slots on the wrists that were detailed to be another ranged weapon. Its main camera was colored red and positioned on its forehead, over helmet's sharp V-piece. That and the red pieces of armor on the back of its helmet gave off the impression of Demonic horns. Its face plate was a single, piece of plating made to resemble a bandit's bandana. The V-piece and mask seemed to highlight the machine's ominous, orange eyes.

They were the Pre-Production Gekka Test-Type, and the Kresnik MK-I.

"Going by their specifications, I'm entrusting Naoto and Kallen with the Gurens," Lelouch stated. "As for the Pre-Production Gekka Test-Type, I'm still considering who will operate it. As for the Kresnik MK-I, however," a troubled expression formed on his face. "Its specifications are far too advanced...Chawla certainly went all out regarding it's functions. However, because of that, it makes the number of Devicers that can pilot it rather difficult."

C.C. raised an eyebrow. "Why not hand it over to Victor?" she questioned. Lelouch gave her a strange look, as if wanting an answer. "Just because he can take on opponents outside of a Knightmare, Chromatus or no, doesn't mean he's invincible. Need I remind you that there are others who possess the Chromatus as well, boy?"

Lelouch's expression changed to a light scowl upon remembering what he was told. His brother told him that Julius also possessed the Chromatus. And based on what C.C. told him a while back, it is possible other members of the Royal Family have access to it as well. But the green haired witch did bring up a good point. Victor would need a different way of fighting enemies without the use of the cursed armor. He couldn't rely on it forever, and Lelouch would be damned if he just let his brother continue using it despite the consequences.

"...I suppose that's true," he conceded as he shook his head. "At any rate, the number of informants has been increasing quickly too." A wicked smile formed on his face as he closed his laptop. "The Japanese can't help but join in on the bandwagon. All they heard is the buzz word and off they go."

C.C. smiled in amusement as she pulled herself out of the pool. "Hence the knights for justice act."

"Yeah, well, who doesn't love a hero?" he asked. "And what better hero than a knight?"

The witch giggled. "I sincerely doubt that's what a real knight for justice would say," she mused. "In fact, I think the only real knight is that dear big brother of yours."

"Well, he is the Black Knight. And he's more chivalrous than any of the Knights of the Round." Lelouch shrugged.

C.C. paused for a moment, the smirked. "True enough," she admitted. "So, what do you intend to do about that Rai boy?"

"I had considered using Geass to forcibly remove his amnesia, but I thought against it," Lelouch answered. "If I use it repeatedly, I'll lose control, so I have to use it carefully. That, and I have to consider the possibility that it may not bring his memories back at all."

While it was possible for him to use Geass to make people forget certain memories, there isn't any actual guarantee that the reverse would also be true. He hasn't been able to test it, since his power only works on the same person once and it would be difficult to find subjects to test the latter.

"Hm, I suppose," C.C. shrugged before smirking. "And I bet it must work you up...considering he's staying with you."

"Don't remind me," Lelouch snapped. "Damn that Milly...I swear, she truly is the Devil!"

After the paperwork was filled out, Milly had spontaneously made the decision to have Lelouch and Victory be his guardian, much to the former's dismay. Now, it wasn't that he hated Rai, per say, he just didn't like having an unknown so close to him. He may have amnesia, but there was still so much he didn't know about Rai. There was always the possibility that he was a sleeper agent sent to spy on him, though he highly doubted that. Another theory was that Rai may have been working for the Emperor before losing his memories. Another unlikely possibility. Fact was, Rai was a complete mystery, and Lelouch didn't like that at all.

That, and the fact that he and Nunnally were starting to get a bit too close for his personal comfort. Now, don't get him wrong, he was happy to see Nunnally enjoying her time with someone, but given the fact that it was RAI of all people, well...it left him slightly jealous. He didn't that himself, of course, but Lyoko certainly teased him about it. Plus, it was also in his nature to be reacting like this, given that he was her older brother.

"He's really put your pants in a bunch, hasn't he?" C.C. giggled madly. "Oh, how tragic it must be! Your darling sister, falling for the young nameless prince of a nation unknown~"

Lelouch felt his eyebrow twitch. "...you know, I am this close to shooting you myself."

"Well, excuse me for having my bit of fun."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I-I'm really sorry for all of the trouble," Rai said as Lyoko and Victor got his room prepared. "This is a bad idea...maybe I should convince Miss Milly to let me stay in the infirmary."

"Oh, hush, Rai!" Lyoko admonished him. "Your staying here, and that is final!"

Victor chuckled. "And the lady of the house has spoken," he said with mirth, spreading out the bedsheets. "May as well give it up now, Rai."

"B-B-But..." The white haired boy tried to argue, but Lyoko placed a hand over his mouth.

"No buts, mister." She interjected. "This place is now your home, whether you like it or not."

"See what I mean?" the elder Lamperouge smiled. "Besides, I don't have a problem with you staying here."

Rai pouted. "You don't, but Lelouch obviously does," he pointed out. "Did I do something to offend him?"

"No you didn't. Lelouch is just being a jealous, immature, overprotective big brother." Lyoko responded.

"Jealous?" Rai blinked. Out of all the possible reasons he could have expected Lelouch to regard him with hostility for some reason, that was not one of them. "Why would he be jealous of me?"

"He's just worried that you would be taking our precious little sister away from us." The female Lamperouge said.

"Eh? Why would I do that? I mean, Nunna is..." Why would he take Nunnally away from them? They were her family.

Victor just smiled at him. "Don't worry too much," he told the boy. "Alright, I need to head out. My 'boss' called me in for the night shift. Lyoko, you take care of the rest, alright?"

"Sure thing," she nodded, already understanding what he meant. With that, Victor left the room, and made his way for the door. As he did so, Lyoko turned to Rai and smiled. "Alright, Rai. This is your room, so help me out! Get to moving these bags!"

"R-right!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, inside of an abandoned warehouse, the new recruits of the Black Knights had begun making themselves at home. They familiarized themselves with the equipment, and were already being trained by the senior members. One of them was currently marveling at the latest acquisition of the Black Knights;

Four special Knightmares, plus several others.

"This is amazing!" one of them cried out. "Look at all of 'em!"

"These are Glasgow's aren't they?"

"Burai's," Sugiyama corrected. "A Japanese modification."

"I've never seen any of these before!"

"Oh man, the Black Knights have got some serious muscle!"

"Wasn't easy to sign up for the BK, though!"

"Guess that makes us special, huh? The elite!"

Meanwhile, the senior members, the founding members of the Black Knights and members of the Kouzuki Resistance Cell, were marveling at the four Knightmares that were specially designed. "Those guys from Kyoto," Sugiyama breathed in amazement. "They believe in us!"

Kenta nodded. "Yeah, they sent us these bad boys!" he said with a grin. "All-made Japanese Knightmares!"

"The Guren MK-I and II," Kallen smiled. "The Pre-Production Gekka, and the Kresnik."

"Did you check out the manual for the MK-II?"

The red-haired girl nodded. "Yeah, the Radiant Wave Surger? It's amazing!"

"Hehe, I'm liking this a lot!" Tamaki said as he scratched his nose. "The big shots in Kyoto are recognizing us! We've got their approval!"

Naoto chuckled. "Whoa, easy there, Tamaki," he told his friend. "I'm sure these are a gesture of good will. Before we get ahead of ourselves, lets show them we know how to operate and kick ass in their fancy toys, yeah?"

"Tamaki-san!" one of the recruits shouted. "Can you show me to use the equipment?"

"Yeah, sure!" the idiot of the group said. "Hang on!" He then made his way over to the recruits, showing them the ropes.

Naomi giggled. "Newbies," she said with a shrug. "What are you gonna do?" The others then joined Tamaki, leaving Naoto and Kallen to themselves. However, Kallen sensed someone approaching from behind, and turned.

"First Tamaki," Lelouch, dressed as Zero, said as he emerged from the shadows. "And now Inoue and the rest are treating this like a party. As I understand it, Kyoto is backing up various other resistance groups, isn't that right?"

"Yes." Kallen nodded. "Which means we finally made it in. They know that we're worthy."

"I beg to differ, Kallen." Victor, dressed as Nemo, responded as he walked up next to his brother. "This is a test they have given us."

"So what if it is? It's still incredible!"

"You're an optimist."

Naoto chuckled. "What do you expect? It's Kallen," he said before looking back at the machines. "So, uh...you sure these things don't have a catalyst in there somewhere?"

"Quite sure," Victor assured. "Besides, they only appear in fractured dimensions. It's impossible for a catalyst to manifest in the prime dimension."

Naoto and Kallen both let out a sigh. However, Zero then threw the two a pair of keys. They were exactly the same, bearing a metal chip that resembled what you would find on a USB port drive, while the cover resembled a feather. "The Gurens will be piloted by the both of you," he stated, causing their eyes to widen. "Naoto will pilot the MK-I, and Kallen, the MK-II."

"Wh-what?!" Both siblings gawked for two different reasons. Kallen's was out of excitement, Naoto's was out of anxiety. Sure the MK-I may not have a catalyst that will cause it to run haywire...but just seeing it brought some rather disturbing images to his mind. Noticing his reaction, Victor patted him on the shoulder for reassurance.

"Naoto, it will be fine. This isn't the catalyst that run rampant. This is just a machine that is the Prime version of the one you piloted back in your dimension. The difference? Not a single risk of the Knightmare becoming a monster hell bent of eradicating all life."

Naoto let out another sigh of relief, but still felt anxious. Kallen, however, had drifted away from her excitement when she realized something. "Wait," she said, looking at the blue machine and the Kresnik. "What about the Test-Type and the Kresnik?"

"I'm still considering a pilot for the Pre-Production Gekka," Zero answered. "However, Nemo will pilot the Kresnik. He is the only one that can fully utilize its capabilities."

"W-why?" Kallen asked, earning a look of confusion. "We have a lot more people now! We need you and Nemo! We need the Gurens defense to-"

"You, Nemo, and Naoto are top-notch pilots," he rebuked. "I am a commander. I will use one of the more advanced Burai's, a Commander-Type. The three of you are our only aces to play in battle." A pause. "Besides...you all have a reason to fight."

The Kozuki siblings stared at Zero, then in the keys in their hands. Soon, they nodded in confirmation. "...Got it."

"Zero, Nemo," Ohgi called out as he approached them from the far side of the room, holding a biner. "You two got a sec?" The two turned to the afro-haired man, who's face was wracked with confusion. "We got some weird intel from a Britannian who wants to join our cause." Kallen stared in confusion while Lelouch, underneath his mask, became surprised. 'A Britannian?' he thought, recalling the man he found on the list of applicants. 'Could it be him?' Zero took the binder and examined the information. As he did so, he felt a smirk form across his face. "I think it's a trap to lure us out," Ohgi voiced his opinion. "I'd say even if we wanted to confirm the information, it's too risky to contact him directly...but news like this isn't something we can ignore."

"What's the information?" Naoto asked. However, before he could, Zero snapped the binder shut, startling them. "This weekend, we're going hiking."

The four stared in confusion.

"To the Narita Mountains."

Ohgi looked at him in confusion, but didn't question his decision. Knowing Lelouch, he probably had something planned. "Okay then."

Nemo tensed, hands balling into fists. If what he recalled from the memories that C showed him was true...then Narita was where Shirley's father would be killed. That had been where Mao had taken advantage of her, and tried to kill Lelouch.

'Not this time,' he swore. 'No one is going to die...not if I can help it.'

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Sayoko had finished all of the daily chores around the household before making her way to Nunnally's room. As she did so, she found Rai standing in the middle of the hallway, staring out past the window. "Sir Rai?" she asked, startling the amnesiac teen from his stupor. "Is everything fine?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah! Sorry about that. Guess I spaced out..." He said sheepishly. He had been doing it a lot lately. He had no idea why though. He seemed to just get lost in his thoughts.

Sayoko, however, looked concerned. "Are you sure you are alright?" she inquired. "You looked quite pale there."

"S-sorry," he apologized once again. "I guess I'm just...still trying to adjust here. I mean, these people are going out of there way to help me, and I just...its all happening way too fast."

The maid looked at the boy in sympathy. She couldn't blame him. He was found with no memories of his own and taken in by the Lamperouge Family out of the kindness of their hearts.

"I can understand that," she said. "Truth be told, at first, I wasn't thrilled to be working for them, but I eventually found the Lamperouge family to be quite pleasant."

Rai's eyes widened at this. "R-really?"

"Yes."

It was the truth. In the beginning, she wasn't ecstatic with the idea of serving Britannians. However, that all changed when she met the four siblings.

Suffice to say, it was quite the...learning experience. Especially when she found out who Victor Lamperouge REALLY was.

"Anyway," the maid smiled. "I'm going to help Lady Nunnally. Would you care to come along?"

Rai immediately felt a blush touch his cheeks. "A-are you sure?" he stuttered. "I-I don't wanna be a burden."

"Nonsense," she said sharply, moving forward and grabbing him by the arm. "Come along now!"

"H-hey, wait! Miss Sayoko! Your pulling too hard!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the city of Narita was deathly quiet. The city, occupied by Britannians and Elevens who had gained Honorary status, were few in number, though it was, perhaps, in part of the fact that many soldiers were placed throughout the city. They were dispatched per Cornelia's orders, to ensure that no enemy was found lurking. Unknown to them, however, their intel proved to be correct. At the foot of the mountain, with snow blowing heavily into the wind, there was a small cabin. Inside were two soldiers, both dressed in dark green attire with metal armor.

They were apart of the Japan Liberation Front.

"Sector 5, nothing to report," one of the guards on lookout said. He held a telephone up to his ear, receiving commands from the higher up. "Understood. The next scheduled report will be in 2 hours."

"Of course there's nothing to report," the second guard said, smiling jokingly as he moved his shogi piece across the board. "This area's controlled by the Japan Liberation Front. There's no way anyone could just stroll in and-"

"Gentleman." The two, startled, turned to the entrance to the cabin, and to their shock, they found a rather shocking sight in front of them. After all, they knew only one man who wore that mask. "If you would be so kind, I'd like to have a word with General Katase."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Honestly..." Lelouch sighed as he waited outside the cabin, arms folded with his mask over his face. "I can understand Victor wanting to establish solid communications with the JLF, and gain possible allies, but even still..."

He should've let him come along. They were both commanders of the Black Knights. As such, he was given the right to meet with the leaders of the JLF to discuss matters regarding the upcoming conflict as well.

"He probably had good reason, Zero." Naoto commented as he sharpened his combat knife.

"I suppose he does," the raven-haired teen muttered. "Though, then again...perhaps this is for the best. After all, our opponent is Cornelia. If that intel Diethard Reed provided us is indeed correct, she's coming out in full force. She's using every available resource to obliterate the JLF in one stroke."

The pilot of the Guren MK-I whistled. "Sounds like the Witch of Britannia means business," he said. "So, what's the plan, anyway? If what your saying is true, then we're outgunned here. It's practically suicide."

"Perhaps," Zero nodded before smirking underneath his helmet. "If we weren't standing over an underground water reservoir." Naoto stopped his actions, and looked over his shoulder in disbelief. "Mother nature is quite a fickle thing, never bowing to the whims of humans...but today, I intend to prove mother nature that I'm not quite as easy to bargain."

XXXXXXXXXX

"...I have to admit, when they told me that it was Nemo who was contacting us, I didn't believe them," Katase spoke over the phone. "So, tell me, what is it you want?"

"I have a proposition that will benefit both the JLF and the Black Knights," Nemo said.

The old man scoffed. "What is it you want? If it's an alliance you want, then I will have to refuse."

"Hm, understandable. After all, even though you were defeated, that doesn't mean the people of the land of the rising sun have lost their pride. That, and I imagine us killing Kusakabe, traitor or no, must have been quite severe to you." Katase gritted his teeth. If he didn't know any better, the man was mocking him. "While I had intended to ask that later on in this conversation, that isn't why I'm calling."

"Then what-"

"Soon, Cornelia li Britannia will arrive here at Narita to wipe the JLF from the face of the Earth."

"What?! What do you mean by that?!" Was he mocking him and the JLF?!

"Whether or not you want to believe me is up to you, General Katase," Nemo replied. "However, if you want any hope of survival, I suggest you keep down to the ground instead of at the mountain."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No. It is a warning. To ensure that your subordinates do not get caught up in the disaster that will take place."

Katase growled. "Thanks for the warning, but I am sure that we can hold off Cornelia's forces just fine," he replied angrily. "Is that all?"

"Yes, it is," Nemo answered. "Good day to you, General."

And with that, the call between the two disconnected. Nemo repressed the urge to rub his temples. It was amazing to know how stubborn people can be.

"What a drag..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I've confirmed the signal from Nemo and Zero," Ohgi reported, catching the beacon light from the watch outpost. "We're now moving to waypoint 3."

"Roger that." Minami responded. "How are things over on your end, Naoto? Kallen?"

"All good here," Kallen reported. "Naoto's with Zero as we speak."

"Well, you heard the man," Sugiyama said. "Let's move it people."

Soon, the Knightmares were in action, transporting their numbers to the designated locations. Those who would continue the operation on foot sat in the bunkers of trucks, their weapons close to their feet. They moved in single file, with the Guren MK-II strolling at the rear. "Man, why doesn't Zero just contact us from his Burai?" Tamaki complained. "It'd be helluva lot easier."

"What do you suppose he meant by hiking?" Naomi asked.

Kenta answered with what came to mind. "Uh, military training, right?"

"Only with Zero in another location?" Tamaki laughed. "Yeah, doubt that."

"Then...maybe a hot spring?" Nagata offered, earning a bout of silence. "W-what? Just throwing it out there."

"That why we brought those excavators?" Sugiyama asked. "Then hell, I'm all for it!"

Kallen ignored them, sitting in the open cockpit of her Guren, reading the manual for the Radiant Wave Surger. Lelouch had told her to read it thoroughly, saying that it would be extremely important. Why, he didn't say. Although, if she were to guess, it would most likely involve the excavators that Sugiyama had mentioned.

"Hey, Kallen?" Tamaki said, surprising her. "You heard anything about this?"

"N-no, I haven't."

"You, Ohgi?"

"No, not me, either," he replied. However, he soon grew into deep in thought. 'Zero isn't using the radio to contact us to avoid being traced,' he realized. 'If that info we got is right, Cornelia will be showing up here to take down the JLF. Knowing Nemo, he's trying to get Katase to agree to work with us...but will that really be enough?'

For once, the man doubted if they could pull this off.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're certain that the Japan Liberation Front's HQ is somewhere within this area," Darlton said briskly, his strong gaze centered on the mountain, where their enemy lays. "We've split four battalions into seven units, and hid them in the vicinity." He then turned to Cornelia and Julius, who looked at the blueprints for the operation with scrutiny as if to find an sort of flaw. "All we do now is wait for the Viceroy's command, and take them out in one fell swoop."

Euphemia, however, grew doubtful. She stared at the battle plans before turning to her sister. "And are you sure that the enemy hasn't anticipated this and placed itself outside the encirclement line?"

Cornelia already knew what she meant. "You mean Zero?"

"You have nothing to fear, Your Highness," Darlton told her. "Once the operation begins, we will begin blocking off all highways leading in and out of Narita, as well as mountain passes."

"That," Julus added. "And we have reserve units. If Zero shows his face, it will be the end of him, no doubt." A pause. "However, if we're speaking of Nemo, now that is another story."

After all, they are trying to take Nemo back alive, and with his skill...it will prove to be difficult.

"Indeed," Guilford nodded in agreement. "Especially since he has the same power as Julius. That fact alone makes him a hard combatant."

Euphemia's gaze softened at that, hands clasped in worry as she stared at the man her sister was so fond of other than Guilford. "The Chromatus..." she muttered. "Lord Kresnik, if you ever experience any discomfort, please let us know at once."

Julius smiled at the princess' words, taking a bow. "Understood, your highness."

XXXXXXXXXX

"U-um, President! Little help!" Nina and Milly, who had been engrossed in conversation, blinked as they turned and found a rather amusing sight. Souji was currently on the floor, several scratches on his face, which was written with terror, and in his hands, at full arms length, was Arthur, hissing and mewling and growling as it furiously swung its paws at him. "Help help!"

The blonde bombshell giggled. "Oh my word," she said, nearly laughing. "What did you do to poor Arthur?"

"I-I don't know!" he cried. He yelped when Arthur began to bite into his thumb. "Ow! W-will you stop, you demonic feline?!"

"Meow!" The cat mewled in indignation as he continued to flail in the Japanese boy's grasp.

"Wow," Milly said with a smile. "You have worse luck with cats than Suzaku."

"Never mind that, please! Just HELP!"

"U-um, hold on a moment!" Nina said as she quickly got out of her seat. She went over to help, though the sight of Arthur trying to swipe at him gave her some pause. How was she even supposed to help? Moreover, what happened to make the cat so angry at Souji in the first place.

She was already aware of Suzaku's poor luck with felines, given Arthur's interaction with him, but Souji's was indeed much worse. Not even the green eyed teen was treated this badly by the feline.

With some difficulty, she managed to carefully remove the dark cat from the Japanese boy's hands without the former further harming the latter.

"Itai," Souji winced, touching some of the scratches. "Man, what did I ever do to you?" he asked the cat, who in turn hissed. Nina gave it a disapproved glare, but the cat didn't seem to mind all that much. "W-well, anyway...thanks, Miss Nina."

"You're welcome, Souji." She smiled softly. "...but please...just call me Nina."

Milly couldn't help but give a sly smile, leering at the two. 'Oh my, this is unexpected!' she thought giddily. 'Dear Nina's fearfulness around Elevens is pretty much gone around Souji! Heeheehee, this should be fun!'

Suddenly, Souji felt a shudder run down his spine, as had Nina. The two looked at Milly, who's face said unspeakable things for whatever she had planned. While Kazaki, who was not yet used to her shenanigans, was confused, Nina dreaded whatever that demented she devil was going to come up with.

Hopefully, it was nothing too embarrassing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shirley yawned.

"You okay, sweetie?"

Shirley looked back at her father from where they were sitting.

"It's fine, daddy," she said, cracking her back a bit, "Just a little tired.

Her father chuckled. "I'm not surprised; we did get up at four in the morning."

"But we had to get up then anyways," Shirley pointed out, "We put off the supply packing when we got here last night because we were so tired, and now we're paying for it."

"Still..."

"Yeah."

Father and daughter looked out from where they were standing. Before them, lay a small town and other mountains and forests, the sun shinning over the landscape brilliantly.

"I'm glad I was able to come to Narita with you, daddy."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, that was a giant bust," Victor said as he left the cabin. "Katase's made it clear he wants nothing to do with us, even after the warning I gave him." He sighed. "At least those lookouts were smart enough to duck and cover."

Lelouch sighed as well. "Well, his loss, unfortunately," he said. "We can't say we didn't warn him."

Like his brother, Lelouch too was frustrated by the extent of how prideful and stubborn people could be. Oh well. If things do go awry for the JLF, it's their fault for not adhering to their warning.

As he was about to slip on his mask, and get ready to rejoin Naoto, who had gone ahead to be with the rest of the Black Knights, he saw a familiar head of green hair, and scowled. "What is she doing here?" Victor frowned, and followed his line of sight. He then understood his brother's frustrations.

It was C.C.

"What are you doing here?" the elder Lamperouge asked. The woman turned around to face them, face impassive before she shrugged.

"I merely came to see the fireworks get started," she answered. "Besides, it gets boring if it's just me, Lyoko, and Nunnally there. Speaking of which, why didn't you bring your sister with you?"

"What do you think?" Victor asked rhetorically. "Narita is going to turn into a war zone. The last thing we need is to drag our sister into it."

"Fair point," she conceded before asking something else. "May I ask the two of you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you 'Lelouch' and 'Victor'? How can you be 'Victor' and 'Lelouch'?"

Victor raised an eyebrow at that, as if unable to comprehend the question. Lelouch, however, scoffed. "I don't have time to be discussing philosophy with you."

"You both changed your surnames," C.C. said, staring at the cold gray sky above them. "But you kept your birth names. The names that were given to you, rather than discard them along with the name of vi Britannia. How sentimental." A wry smile formed on her lips. "You can't let go of the past."

The violet-eyed teen snorted. "Well, C.C. isn't exactly a human name, is it?"

"Indeed." Victor nodded. "Are you implying that unlike the both of us, you managed to discard your past?"

C.C. turned around. The look on her face stunned them both into silence.

There was nothing. No emotion, nor any signs of anger. There wasn't a single trace of the teasing witch that they had come to know. It was almost as if they were staring into a void that had nothing to offer. A soft breeze passed by them, kicking small pieces of snow into the air. Eventually, C.C. turned her back to them.

"...tell me, do either of you know why snow is white?" she asked. The two frowned. How were they supposed to answer a question like that? She then craned her head, giving them a crooked smile. "It's white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be."

...Now they were even more confused than before. Was she talking about a metaphor for lost memories?

Victor, however, oddly enough...couldn't help but recall an old memory.

'Congratulations, Ludger...no, I suppose that name no longer exists now. Even though we've learned the hard way that we cannot hope to succeed the trial, you were the only man to ever come so close. Therefore, I think it's only fair that the man known as Ludger Will Kresnik should be forgotten. From this moment forward, you are the Spirius Corporations ace-in-the-hole...Victor.'

A sigh escaped him. 'Perhaps she's right,' he thought. 'Perhaps snow has forgotten what it's supposed to be.'

XXXXXXXXXX

"All units are in position."

That lone report from the front lines had caused every soldier to tense. Every Knightmare stood deathly still, machine gun in hand. From inside his modified Gloucester, Julius sat in wait, arms folded while his twin blades sat on either side of him in their sheaths, the blue Knightmare sitting atop the G-1 Base. Cornelia's was preparing for sit-rep, hooked unto cable while holding unto its lance.

"Understood," the Witch of Britannia said, hands wrapping firmly around the controls. "Euphemia will provide logistical support from the G-1 as planned. Have her command the medical group."

"Yes, Your Highness." With that said, the soldier ceased communications. Once he did, Guilford took over the channel. "Princess."

"Guilford...let me guess. It's about Euphie, isn't it?"

"Yes," her knight confirmed. "She should be at a government agency, but..."

The woman smiled softly, shaking her head. "She's been unusually stubborn about this," she said wistfully. "She told me that she wanted to see actual combat firsthand for herself...though something tells me it's less about that, and more about our brother."

She had a feeling that Euphie wanted to see with her own eyes...what Victor was capable of.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Euphemia stood among the strategists and officials inside the command center of the G-1, waiting for the operation to start. On the front screen was displayed the positions of every unit available, including reinforcements and reserve units. All around were battalions underneath Darlton and Guilford's command, while holding the rearmost line was the Purebloods. Jeremiah Gottwald had begrudgingly accepted this task, feeling that it was the furthest away from the battlefield, though he had no choice but to accept it. Besides, someone needed to keep an eye on Kewell. The bastard still had the nerve to think that the credit of the Purebloods being tarnished was still all because of him, despite his blunder of trying to kill Euphemia, regardless of whether or not he was aware of who she was. However, said princess noticed that at the very rear, there was a single unit.

"What is that unit?" she asked, pointing to the marker furthest away from the battlefield. "The one holding to the rear?"

"A reserve unit," one of the officers replied. "Its pilot is an Eleven."

Euphemia's eyes widened, whirling around. "You mean, that's the Lancelot?!" she asked, immmediately knowing who piloted that machine. After all, she was familiar with them.

"Normally," the officer continued. "Numbers aren't permitted to pilot Knightmares as a rule, but that unit is an exception. The second prince is a patron of that unit, so therefore, we have no say in the matter regarding their personnel. That, and he said that he wanted to have as many opportunities for live combat as possible."

The Earl of Asplund was adamant as such. There was no way he was going to pass up this opportunity to collect even more field and combat data.

Euphemia gazed back at the marker, thoughts of a green-eyed Japanese youth clear in her mind. 'Suzaku...'

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, over with the Black Knights, their operations were already in motion. The Excavators were drilling into the earth as deeply as they possibly could, while everyone began gathering their own equipment, in preparation for what was to come. Ohgi, however, still looked apprehensive. "Are you guys sure about going through with this?"

"Our opponent is Cornelia," Zero stated. "Some of the best forces Britannia has to offer. Among her officers is the Twin Blades of Victory, Julius Kresnik, who holds the power of the Chromatus."

Ohgi frowned, looking away. "If that's the case, why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front?"

"Unfortunately," Nemo said as he approached. "I've already tried. Their pride is annoying, and refuse our aid." He then adopted a joking smile. "Still I'm a bit hurt, Ohgi. Do you not trust us?"

The look on his face was scandalized. "W-what do you mean?! I was-"

"Relax, it was a joke!" the man laughed. "I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. You trust me and my brother, even though we were Britannians. I'd say it's only right we trust you in as well."

"R-right..." Ohgi nodded, relieved that it was all a joke. There was no way he wouldn't trust the two, not after all they had done for them and what they experienced all together these past few months. They even brought Naoto back to them.

However, regarding trust, there was one thing that confused. "If...you don't mind me asking," Ohgi said as he turned to the two leaders. "Why haven't you revealed your faces to the recruits? I mean, you showed us your faces when we first met, so..."

"We earned your trust when we saved Nagata and pushed back Clovis' forces," Lelouch stated. "As well as save Suzaku from his own execution. The same can be said for the Yamato Alliance, when we protected them from Cornelia. However, to the eyes of the recruits, those who are still so inexperienced and driven for their hatred for the empire that all but made them into slaves, the idea of Britannians leading the Black Knights isn't so appealing to them. Therefore, before we can reveal to them the truth, we must earn their trust the same we have earned yours; through action."

"As it's always been said," Victor added. "Actions speak louder than words. As such, we will earn their trust through our actions for today's mission."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Viceroy," Darlton informed. "It's time."

Cornelia smiled thinly. 'About time,' she thought. She was beginning to get bored, thumbing the ignition of her control. "Right." She pressed her thumb against the ignition, eyes set aflame. "Commence operation!"

As soon as she spoke that, all units began to move. The purple Gloucester, joined by Julius' blue one, launched into the air.

"You, the Japan Liberation Front..."

Sutherlands emerged from train cars, armed with lances and machine guns and cannons. They all immediately sped to their designated coordinates.

"You who time has left behind, you who have forgotten basic human decency..."

Through the streets, units charged forward towards the mountains. From above, VTOLs dropped their cargo, sending Sutherlands down into the battlefield, armed and ready for combat.

"You and your dream of a bygone golden age shall fall and rot to nothingness!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're under enemy attack?!" General Katase gawked from the sudden news.

"Yes sir! The Britannian forces have completely encircled the Narita mountain! We have counted over one hundred units!" One of the soldiers reported.

Katase's face paled in horror, feeling weak in the knees. "Damn it all..." he whispered. "Nemo was right!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"...it's begun."

Zero stated from where he stood. Nemo and the founding members of the Black Knights had grim expressions while the newest recruits grew anxious.

"Z-Zero!" One of the recruits gawked. "The enemy troops have the mountain surrounded! There's no way out!"

"Every possible escape route is now cut off," he responded briskly and flatly. "Our chance of survival now...is to fight."

The other recruits grew restless in a panic. "Wh-What?!" A female recruit gasped. "We can't fight that many Britannians! It's suicide!"

"Let me get this straight..." The first recruit interjected. "You want us to fight them head-on?!"

"But we're fighting against Cornelia! Her forces are far stronger than what you've guys ever fought!" Another argued.

"Correct!" Zero agreed full heartedly. "It would be nothing short of a miracle if we win this."

Naoto frowned. "Zero...what are you saying?"

"Even Messiahs need to perform miracles if they are to be acknowledged. Therefore, we have to produce our own miracle, don't we?"

"Now, look!" the first recruit shouted, marching up towards the leader. "Pulling this off isn't going to be cheap! The price just might be our lives! We didn't sign up for this!"

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Zero shouted. His tone bore authority, causing everyone to stop. "As you said, if we fail, that's it! The end of us!" In a swift motion, he brought out a single gun. Everyone tensed up. Was he intending to threaten to shoot the recruit? However, he then surprised everyone when he flipped the gun around, holding it by the barrel, as if offering it to someone. "Our path of retreat has been cut off. If you think you can win without me leading you, then shoot me! Someone! Anyone!"

"The same goes for me!" Nemo declared as he held out his own set of guns out for anyone to take. "If you believe yourselves to be better leaders, then our lives are in your hands. Discard them as you please!"

Everyone was stunned into silence. No recruit dared to set foot. Those of the Kouzuki Resistance Cell, and those of the Yamato Alliance, were all unable to believe what they were seeing. Their leaders were practically asking someone to shoot them, if they thought that someone else could take their place. However, the fact that no one dared to walk up and take the gun from their hands said it all...that no one could replace them, that no one could measure them.

"Since you've joined the Black Knights, you've had one of two choices," Zero stated to them, still holding the gun by its barrel, Nemo doing the same. "You may either live with us...or may perish with us!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're completely surrounded and our underground reserve forces have been captured all at once!" A JLF member reported in.

"General Katase! We've received word from Cornelia's forces demanding our surrender!" Another announced.

Katase growled, hands balling into fists. "Idiots!" he snapped. "If we fall here, then we've lost! And then the whole resistant movement falls with us!"

"Then general," one of the soldiers asked in desperation. "What should we do?! Do we engage the enemy in battle?! Or do we dig in?"

"What about Tohdoh?" Katase asked. "What about him?"

"He's gone to Kyoto, to get the custom Burai's! The Four Holy Swords are with them, too!"

"If they are on schedule. then they should be returning soon."

"But...Todoh won't make it in time..."

The General grit his teeth in frustration. They couldn't afford to wait for the five of them to return. They had no other choice... "Prepare to send in the Burais! We'll break the encirclement on one side and evacuate! We'll show them the Japanese spirit pride! This is our moment of truth!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong?!" Zero shouted. "Challenge us, and try to take us down!"

There was naught but silence. No one dared to try and take the guns. They were either scared, or terrified, or downright afraid of what might happen if they tried to take them down. Eventually, one person moved toward them.

It was Naoto.

"...There would be no need for that, you two..." The red head spoke up. He took the guns out of their hands and gave them back to them. "At first, I had my doubts about you guys, until I saw for myself what you are capable of, who you are as people, and what you strive to achieve. A while ago, when I was the leader of my own group, I never could get us as far as you guys have with us. You have proven to me that you two have what it takes. To lead the Black Knights. And to bring down Britannia!"

Almost as if it were a spell, everyone soon began to agree. "Damn straight," Tamaki nodded strongly in approval. "Hell, I don't see anyone leading us except these two bastards!"

"Definitely," Sugiyama agreed. "Someone can try to take your place, but screw 'em. We follow Zero and Nemo!"

Others began to voice their agreements as well. Soon, everyone rallied. Lelouch smiled underneath his mask, both in satisfaction...and in gratitude. "Thank you very much," he spoke. "I appreciate it."

Naoto smirked back at him, fully aware of the smile underneath the helmet of Zero. "Zero, you once told me that mother nature wouldn't bend to human whims so easily...what did you mean by that?"

Once more, Lelouch smirked. "As I said, messiahs must create their own miracles. And, for the first miracle of the Black Knights..."

A pause, for dramatic effect to satiate his inner flamboyant self.

"...is to create a landslide."

The rest of the Black Knights were surprised and confused by his words. A landslide? How would they make one on short notice?

In contrast to the rest of the group, Nemo clenched his fists after holstering his firearms. Why wouldn't he? He knew that it was because of their creation of a natural disaster that Shirley's father was killed in the previous timeline, as well as countless other civilian casualties.

He refused to let that happen.

"W-wait, how are you going to do that?" Izumi asked. "I mean, we don't nearly have enough explosives to try and-"

"There's no need for explosives," Zero cut him off. "We already have what we need; an underground water reservoir, excavators...and the Guren MK-II."

That was when some of the core members began to connect the dots. Naoto and Kallen were the first to realize it. "...So you plan to use the excavators as a conduit for the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger in order to cause the ground water to erupt?"

"Correct. Doing so will create a landslide that will bury a significant portion of Cornelia's forces."

Nemo smirked. "We've also taken measures to have the citizens evacuated. As it stands, there's no one in the city."

The moment Lelouch had devised this plan, Victor had been the one to convince him to evacuate the city. There was no need to have civilian casualties in their battle against Cornelia.

It wouldn't do to have so much death on his consciousness, after all. Besides, they had a collaborator on the inside to make this all possible. 'Thank you, Euphie,' Victor thought. 'With this...Shirley nor Lelouch will suffer from this.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Back to the battlefield, things were not looking good for the JLF.

They were quickly becoming overwhelmed by Cornelia's Forces. Several Burais have already fallen from the advance of the Goddess of Victory and her Knights.

Julius was in his blue Gloucester, cutting apart everything that came before him. Two Burais stood before him, trying to gun him down. However, the bullets were, to him, moving in slow motion, allowing him to knock them away or dodge them with ease. "At least you die standing!" he roared as he dashed forward. Silver trailed behind him. The Knightmare emerged behind the two. A moment later, they were bisected, and promptly exploded.

"No good!" A JLF soldier shouted. "Our second attack wave had no effect!"

Katase could only look at the screen with utter horror. He knew Cornelia was powerful...but this? This was insane! "Their sheer dominance is insurmountable!"

XXXXXXXXXX

'An excellent maneuver, dear sister,' Lelouch commended as he looked at the schematics of the battle. 'Well executed. However, no matter how brilliant, it's so easy to read...as is your location.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Out on the highways leading into Narita, two trucks were coming in fast. The Britannian soldiers tasked with guarding it noticed the trucks coming quickly, and ordered them to stop. However, their warnings went unheeded. They barreled through the fence, charging straight towards Narita.

More specifically, to the battlefield. After all, the ones driving them were Kyoshiro Tohdoh, and the Four Holy Swords.

"Sir? Don't you think this is a little extreme?" One of the Four Holy Swords, Shogo Asahina, asked the Miracle Worker.

Todoh's eyes remained focused ahead as he spoke. "Asahina, Chiba, prep the Custom Burai's ASAP. Tell Urabe and Senba behind us to do the same. Traffic is blocked off all around Narita. They've already begun to attack. I just pray that we are in time..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nearly half an hour had passed since the operation had begun. The Britannian forces had all but pushed the JLF back. It would only be a matter of time before the Japan Liberation Front was finished...and with it, any and all resistance cells in Area 11. After all, the JLF was the biggest resistance in the entire country, and the most supported. If they were defeated, then what could any of them do?

However...such conditions were perfect for the Order of the Black Knights.

It was the perfect situation for them to turn the tide of battle and create their own miracle.

Now, it was time.

"Right! All preparations have now been completed!" Lelouch shouted over communications from his Commander-Type Burai. "Black Knights! Prepare to move out!"

"Yes sir!" The Black Knights followed the order.

Soon, everyone began to scramble, grabbing for their weapons to their Knightmares to getting ready to be mobilized.

"Dammit, we don't have a choice!"

"I don't wanna die! We'll make a miracle happen!"

"Yeah! We'll have Zero with us!"

"The Black Knights will launch a surprise attack on the Britannian forces from the summit of the mountain!" Nemo shouted. "Per our instructions, you will march down the mountain en mass towards point 3!"

"And the intent of this operation," Lelouch continued. "Is to capture Viceroy Cornelia, Second Princess of Britannia!"

'Damn, this is seriously happening,' Naoto thought as he and Kallen revved up their Knightmare's systems. As the hatches folded over, the headpiece emerged from the chest, revealing a gaunt silver eyes and blue eyes. 'We're going headfirst against the Britannians.' A smile formed on his face. 'If this was back in my world, we could have never have done this. Those two...they can do it. With Lelouch and Victor, we can defeat Britannia!'

"Our breakthrough will be made by the Guren MK-II!" Kallen stiffened slightly, realizing that it was her time in the spotlight. She felt nervous. She had read the manual regarding the Radiant Wave Surger, but she still felt afraid. What if it failed? What if she screwed up? If she did, everyone would...no. She couldn't think like that. There was no time for that. She needed to do this. Everyone was counting on her. Including...Lelouch. "Kallen, using Penetrating Electrode #3! Settle things with one blow."

"Got it." The red head nodded as she operated her Knightmare. The Guren MK-II raised its silver claw and rested it on top of the designated Electrode. "Output confirmed. Wave Surger levels ready and holding. The circuits on the Guren's arm glowed to life as power was directed to activating its main weapon. Kallen took a deep breath to steady herself. "Activating gauntlet now!" She pressed a hidden button on the controls, and Radiant Wave Surger flared to life.

The air around the arm became hot, and black and red electricity danced all around the palm, flowing through the electrode, and down into the earth.

The energy activated the Excavator, making the underground water to churn, bubble, and boil. A part of the Guren's arm slid and a used cartridge popped out.

Kallen out a deep sigh. 'Hope this works.'

One seconds. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Then, the earth began to tremble. A smile broke across her face. "It worked!"

The ground before her then erupted in a mix of earth and water. The Landslide had begun.

From her spot at the lodgings, were the JLF had hided away, C.C. watched as the landslide broke through the earth, just missing the lodge, and barreling down towards the poor unfortunate members of the Britannian military.

"...Those poor saps..." She commented blandly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wh-What's happening?!"

Darlton cursed as a wave of debris, mud, and shattered earth came crumbling down on top of them. Before it reached him, he fired his slash harkens at a nearby piece of rock, anchoring him to the point. A few others did the same. However, when the wave hit, many of their comrades were caught in the sweep. They were either buried beneath it, crushed and destroyed by the wave, or their Knightmares torn to shreds. "What the hell is going on here?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

In the G-1, Darlton's words were shared by the generals and Euphemia, as the landslide's damage could clearly be seen on their tactics board. "W-what in the world happened?!" Euphemia gasped in surprise as a purple wave representing the landslide began to bury their forces, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Impossible!" an officer paled. "How could a landslide appear out of nowhere?!"

"Darlton and Alex's units are being wiped out!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

For once, Julius was at a loss of words. Even as Cornelia shouted in concern for Darlton and her men, clearly in disarray and in panic, he could hardly believe this. 'This isn't mother nature at work here,' he thought. It was too good of a coincidence for a landslide to suddenly happen and wipe out their forces in seconds. 'But...how?! How could the enemy have managed to cause a reaction in the underground water reservoir?!'

This landslide was obviously man made. The question is how did the enemy acquire the materials to cause it. They would need some way to churn the ground water up enough to break through to the surface.

However they accomplished it, they had artificially produced a landslide. Now, a good chunk of their forces have been lost. His face burrowed into a dark frown. 'Something doesn't feel right...there's no way the JLF could have pulled this off. But, then, who could have...?'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well well, what do we have here?" Lloyd said, a whimsical smile on his face he saw the current situation. "A landslide out of nowhere? Talk about bad luck."

Cecile looked incredibly worried, face married with worry as she stared at the screen before turning to Lloyd. "These heat readings are far too abnormal!" she said. "Do you think this could have been artificially induced?!"

"Impossible," Lloyd shrugged. However, he soon paused, and a reminiscent smile formed on his face. "Unless, of course, someone utilized Rakshata's Radiant Wave Surger."

"Is something happening?" Suzaku asked, peering his head out from the open cockpit of the Lancelot. The machine had finally been repaired, and just in time for the Narita Operation. Truth be told, he was quite glad for it. As much as he liked the Lancelot, he very much appreciated his original machine. Something about it appealed to him greatly.

Lloyd shook his head, looking up at his favorite Devicer. "Oh, nothing you need to worry your pretty head about," he told Suzaku. "Just sit tight."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow, confused, but could tell that something significant had happened by the look on Cecile's face. He wondered if anything had happened. Sadly, as Lloyd said...all he could do was wait. As he did, his mind wandered back to the white-haired teen that was in the care of the Lamperouge family.

He was an enigma. He was a young man with no memories of his past. The only thing he knew was his name, which sounded to be of Japanese origin.

However, his face definitely suggested he was Britannian. Was he, perhaps, half-blood? Just then, a thought came to him. "...hey, Lloyd?" he called out. "If it's possible...do you think you can run a blood test?" Lloyd looked up, curious. "My friend is looking after someone. He has amnesia, so he doesn't know who he is. He has an Eleven name, but he looks Britannian, so I was hoping, maybe..."

"Say no more, private Kururugi." Lloyd interrupted him. Just send me a blood sample and I'll handle he rest."

A smile broke across his face. "Thanks, Lloyd."

XXXXXXXXXX

'Huh, it's more destructive than I anticipated,' Lelouch thought, looking at the destruction the landslide brought. 'We did succeed in isolating Cornelia's unit, but we could have been a bit more accurate...oh well. At least Euphie was able to evacuate the citizens in time.'

"Lelouch," Victor called in. "I'm heading out, as planned."

The violet-eyed teen smiled. "Alright, then," he nodded. "Let's see how effective the Kresnik is battle."

XXXXXXXXXX

"New enemy force confirmed!" a soldier reported to Cornelia once they managed to get a better grasp. Thankfully, Darlton had managed to survive, as had others, using their slash harkens to climb their way up to higher ground. Cornelia, however, was still fuming. Unbelievable...to think that this could have happened! "Carius' Unit is moving to engage."

"Hmph," she snorted hotly. "Hoping to take advantage of the situation, are they?"

So the enemy plans to kick them while they are down? Then so be it. They will not back down. They will take on and tear down any opposition.

However, moments later, the soldier returned, his voice panicked. "Emergency call from Carius' unit!"

"What's wrong?"

"The enemy force isn't the Japan Liberation Front...it's-it's a single unit!"

"What was that?!" A single Knightmare?! Decimating Carius unit?!

Julius' eyes narrowed. "Could it be...Nemo?"

"New reports coming in!" another soldier shouted. "Another enemy force is arriving from the mountain summit! It appears to be...the Black Knights!"

"Dammit! So it was them!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The report of the Black Knights was spread across the entirety of the forces. Unrest fell upon them, knowing that Zero and his entourage had taken to the fray. With their forces in such disarray, and crippled after that damned landslide, there was hardly any doubt that things were about to get ugly very quickly.

To the Purebloods, however...Kewell to be specific, it was delightful.

"Kewell!" Jeremiah shouted as his former friend, with a manic grin, charged forward straight for the battlefield. "Where the hell are you going?!"

The orange-haired man ignored him. Orange was so short-sighted. If he was truly as innocent as he says, he would be doing the same thing right now! It wasn't just Jeremiah responsible for the Purebloods being out of commission, it was also Zero and Nemo! If it weren't for them interfering, the Honorary system would be out of here by now! Those disgusting Numbers would be sent back to the dens of filth where they belonged! "He's here!" he cackled. "He's finally here! This is our chance for redemption, Orange Boy! If you want glory in life, follow me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Cornelia only has limited reinforcements heading her way. All I have to do is smash right through them." Victor noted as he tore down another enemy Sutherland. "I have to admit, Rakshata really outdid herself with the Kresnik. Its movements are so fluid, quick, and powerful. Truly a remarkable Knightmare!"

The machine was beyond anything he could have dreamed of. Lelouch's decision was correct, the amount of power this thing displayed was unlike anything he's ever seen before. No ordinary person could ever hope to pilot it! However, with him at the cockpit, the Kresnik's power was shown in full force.

And the Britannians had swiftly come to call him the "Black Devil." How ironic, given that Lelouch, in the future, would be more deserving of such a title. After all, in the previous timeline, he was known as the Demon Emperor.

"Hmph...well, I was a Demon myself back in my previous life...I believe it is only fitting..." He mused as he fired his slash harkens and skewered two more enemy frames.

The Kresnik was cruising through the battlefield, cutting down Knightmares that he came across. He eventually came into a clearing, and stared down a handful of Sutherlands, led by a familiar blue Gloucester.

A troubled frown, yet also a wry smile, formed on his face.

"Did you sing a tune for me, Julius?" he couldn't help but ask. "If so...then it looks like we have yet another reunion."

XXXXXXXXXX

When word came that the Black Knights had arrived, he knew who was responsible for the landslide now. He did question how they managed to artificially produce it, but that was a question he would ask Zero or Nemo when the time came. Part of him was ecstatic. The meeting between him and Ludger, or rather, Victor was close at hand again...this time, he was going to get his answers. How he came to this world, how he arrived here, everything. There was so much he needed to know!

And then...IT appeared.

On the cliff overlooking them was a machine that he had never seen before. It was black with bloody red plating on the face and torso. The stark contrast and its design gave off a demonic appearance. Then the Knightmare's orange eyes met the main camera of his Gloucester.

"What the hell is that?" he heard one of his men ask in slight terror. "Is that the unit that took out Carius' unit?!"

As if responding to those words, the black knightmare leaped down to the ground before them. The earth trembled for a brief moment, and then it stood, brandishing twin red blades. 'Maser Vibration Swords?' Julius questioned, eyes narrowed. 'How on earth...?' Then, to his shock, the Knightmare flipped the blades into a familiar combat grip.

The blades were held in an underhand fashion.

That was all it needed to tell him. Just who exactly was piloting that Knightmare. He didn't have to look any further. It was Victor. In response, Julius pulled out his own swords and flipped them in an underhand grip.

"Alright, then, Ludger..." he said slowly, narrowing his eyes. "Come on!"

As if hearing his words, the menacing Knightmare charged in at full speed. Julius met the advance head on.

Then the blades clashed.

XXXXXXXXXX

On Zero's side of the battlefield, the Black Knights were already making their attack. While Nemo acted independently, cutting down every Knightmare that came his way in order to ensure that Julius Kresnik would not interfere, or reinforcements for that matter, they would attack the Britannian forces directly.

Naomi, who sat atop a cliff from her position, looked away from her binoculars and to her group. "Alright, guys, you know the game plan!" she snapped. "Our job is to watch their backs! Ready?" She received several nods. Then she shouted, "Fire!"

The members of her squad pulled the triggers of their weapons and rockets came shooting forth and impacting the passing tanks, engulfing them in a fatal blaze.

XXXXXXXXXX

A series of warning bleeps on Kewell's monitor notified him of the destruction.

"What?! The enemy's taken out Carrius' Unit already?!"

His hands shook. Dammit, if it wasn't for him, or Orange Boy...! No, now wasn't the time! In fact, this was perfect! There was no distraction here!

"If I can get to Zero before he reaches Princess Cornelia, I'll be golden!"

As if to rain on his mental parade, his radio crackled to life. "Kewell, where the hell do you think you're going?!" Jeremiah demanded.

A scowl formed on his face. "Don't get in my way, Jeremiah!" he shouted. "I'm going to end Zero right and now, once and for all!"

On his end, the orange-eyed pilot growled in frustration.

"Lord Jeremiah," Villetta called out in concern. "What do we do? Kewell could be-"

"I know, Villetta!" he said angrily. "That idiot! He's going to get himself killed!"

He was frustrated and angry. He had hoped that perhaps his time inside a small cell would clear his head, but Kewell was still as crazed and idiotic as he remembered. It had gotten worse over time. Jeremiah knew he would feel the same, were it not for the fact that the men who were responsible for their current situation were also the children of the woman he respected more than anyone else. He still remembered that day clearly, when he had failed her...and now her children were terrorists!

'I have to know!' he thought in his head. 'I have to know what drove them to this! Was it the Emperor, banishing them?! Was it Lady Marianne's death?! Was it Britannia forsaking them?! Dammit all, I must know!'

He would not rest until he got his answers. And he shall do it even if it costs him his life.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Burn the bridges behind you, and keep your backs to the wall,' Lelouch thought with a smile. 'Classical strategies remain the most effective, don't they?'

"ZEEEEEROOOOOO!"

"What?" Lelouch questioned as he turned to the source of the shout.

A purple Sutherland, dyed in familiar colors, emerged from the forest, letting loose with bullets. The two Knightmares standing beside him were gunned down, though thankfully, their pilots disembarked in time. Shortly after, more units joined the Pureblood Sutherland, as well as Zero. "Zero!" the pilot growled. "Are you here?! Come and out and face me! I'll kill you for disgracing us!"

"Oh?" Lelouch smiled wryly. So, it was the Purist Faction? They were actually still around? How odd. "Orange Boy? No, you're...Kewell Soresi? I heard you pulled a stupid stunt and ended up being demoted three whole ranks." He paused, then laughed. "Then again, what do you expect from a lowly dog?"

The Pureblood in the Sutherland snarled in rage. How dare he?! It's all because of him and Orange!

"DAAAAAMN YOOOOOU!"

With a roar of rage, Kewell charged, wanting to bash in Zero's unit himself. However, before he could even get so much as an inch towards him, a newcomer arrived, halting his charge. It landed right in front of him, a red monstrosity with a silver claw for a right arm. Before he could recover from his surprise and shoot it down, the Knightmare swung the knife in its left hand, knocking the rifle out of his Sutherland's grasp. "Damn!" he cursed, backing away immediately. He then deployed his Stun Tonfas, ready to engage once again.

"Kewell!" Villetta shouted in worry. "What are you doing?!"

"Stay out of this!" the man snarled. "This is MY duel!"

"Look at it, though!" Jeremiah said. "I've never seen a unit like that before!"

"It doesn't matter!" The orange haired man snapped. "I'll destroy it then kill Zero once and for all!"

Once more, Kewell charged. He swung his Tonfa in a diagonal strike, hoping to disorientate the red Knightmare. The unit caught it with ease, and shrugged it off. Kewell grew angered, and then tried to strike at it once more, only for it to dance around him completely. "Bastard!" he cursed, lashing out behind him. The unit dodged him easily, leaping into the air. "Dammit, it's too fast!" He looked up, and quickly backed away as it came crashing down to the earth, piercing it with it's knife. As he backed away, getting ready for another charge, the red Knightmare charged forward, and swung it's knife once again, clashing with the Tonfas. "Unbelievable...is this what destroyed Marco's unit?!"

"That's right!" Kallen shouted with eyes set aflame. "We can now fight you on equal footing, head on! And now...it's time to show the world what this badass mama can do!"

The Guren MK-II reacted to her, as if sharing the same sentiments as it's rider, and reared back it's silver claw. Kewell finally noticed this, and his eyes widened. "Oh hell, there's something on it's right hand!" He quickly backed away as the Guren thrusted it's hand forward, as if intending to grab the Sutherland's head. "If I can keep my distance-!"

Suddenly, the clawed arm extended, courtesy of the extension limb installed into the joint. The silver hand grabbed Kewell's Knightmare's head. The man tried to run away, but the grip was solid, no matter how hard he pushed the landspinners into running. Kallen's eyes narrowed, and let out a small apology as she fired up the Radiant Wave Surger once again.

Red and black electricity crackled as energy surged through the limb and swallowed the opposing Sutherland.

Then, to the horrors of those watching, the Sutherland's armor began to warp, patches of metal beginning to bubble up, as if being expanded from intense heat.

From within his cockpit, Kewell could feel the lethal energy cooking him from the inside out like a microwave.

"W-what the hell's happening?!"

Burning pain shot up all over his body. The controls within the Knightmare were sparking as they became fried. Everything was breaking down and malfunctioning.

"Dammit, Kewell!" Jeremiah shouted over the now malfunctioning intercom. "Get out of there! Eject!"

The orange-haired man growled angrily, thrashing around. "No! I can't run away! Not here!" he shouted madly. Blood trickled from his nose and ears, and his face was starting to sag. "Zero's there! He's right in front of me!" The malformed hand of his Sutherland reached out, as if trying to grab the Commander-Type Burai that Zero piloted.

But in the end, it was all for naught as the arm soon broke off.

Then the monitor lit up with a message.

AUTO-EJECT engaged.

Kewell's eyes went wide. "No, dammit!" he howled. "Don't you dare eject! I can still get Zero! I can still get him!"

As he ordered this, the screen that displayed the message crackled as static overtook it.

Then, he was forcibly ejected. The Guren ripped off the head of the Sutherland, leaving the machine nothing but a warped, metal mess. Everyone could only watch as Kewell's cockpit flew away, and his Sutherland fall backwards. The Guren made a gesture, swiping it's arm to return the joint to it's original position. Moments later, the Sutherland exploded, turning into metal encompassed by intense orange flames.

"I won't lose with this," Kallen said with a smile. "Nor will Naoto!"

Villetta and Jeremiah could only look on in utter shock. Their comrade...so easily defeated...and that machine! What on earth was it?! How could they have obtained such a weapon?! "They took down Kewell..." the dark-skinned woman uttered in shock, staring at the imposing sight of the Guren MK-II. "Who are the Black Knights? Who are they, these warriors?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

When the last of the Sutherlands fell, Julius and Nemo clashed once more, blades interlocking with one another.

They then broke off and clashed again. Julius' unit could only stare and watch as their leader handled the powerful foe.

"It's been a while since the last time we met, hasn't it, Ludger?" Julius asked over a private communication. "Since Saitama, I believe."

"Indeed." The Black Knight responded.

The Gloucester whirled around, swinging it's blades in unison in a full arc. The Kresnik deflected it, letting the swords grind against it before kicking Julius' machine away. Once it did, it took advantage of it's disorientation, and charged forward. However, Julius wasn't going to make it so easy. He fired off his slash harkens as he fell back. Victor, however, dodged them with fluid movements. 'Unbelievable!' the man marveled. 'Not only power, but speed!'

The Kresnik charged and fired its own slash harkens at Julius.

The harkens pierced straight into the shoulders, destroying the arms. Once his unit touched the ground, the arms fell off, having the joints destroyed. Once more, Victor took to the air, blade positioned to cut the machine down and incapacitate the Twin Blades of Victory.

Sadly, he would not make things easy.

"FALLING SNOW!" With a lone cry, a burst of light ripped through the cockpit and chest of the Gloucester, revealing Julius, clad in his Chromatus, with light dancing around his blades. His swords clashed with the Kresnik's.

Victor grit his teeth in frustration. Why was Julius using the Chromatus so carelessly?!

'Dammit all, brother!'

The power behind the two were equal, much to both brothers' surprise, and eventually, the power between the two forced each other back. Julius landed back on the ground, skidding somewhat before coming to a stop. The Kresnik floated through the air before gracefully touching the earth, quickly falling back into a stance.

"...color me impressed," Julius remarked with a smile. "I didn't think there was a Knightmare capable of defending against the Chromatus...you've certainly found yourself quite the impressive armament, haven't you, Ludger?"

"The name is Victor now..." The raven haired man responded coolly.

Julius smiled somewhat. "...yes, I suppose that's right," he said sadly. "There's a lot I want to ask you, Victor...but I think that can wait. After all," He then crossed his blades together, and allowed the mana to flow, creating a blue aura around his body. "I have a princess waiting for me."

"...And I have a brother and countless comrades to protect." He replied in kind. "I'm sorry, but I simply cannot let you advance."

The Twin Blades of Victory gave a curt nod. "An impasse, then," he said. "Well...shall we?"

There was no response. The only answer was a clash of blades once more. The Kresnik charged, and so too did Julius.

The Battle for Narita...had begun.

**To Be Continued...**

Next Time: Narita Conflict, Part 2: Origin's Revealed


End file.
